Porte-malheur
by DarkNekoMadara
Summary: Dix-septième siècle, la piraterie atteint son apogée dans les quatre coins du monde. Faustine se travestie en homme pour monter sur un bateau pirate. Son père a disparut vers des terres orientales et elle compte bien le retrouver. Elle va découvrir des choses bien différentes de chez eux. UA, OOC, découverte du Japon. OC x Izuna
1. Chapter 1: Faustine

**hello tous ^^ me voici avec une nouvelle fiction. je n'ai pas abandonnée Monster Lab ni Les chroniques de Tajima mais en ce moment, je n'ai pas d'idées pour les faire avancer. cette nouvelle fiction traite sur les pirates mais surtout sur la découverte du monde orientale notamment le Japon. donc c'est un UA. au début je vais pas mal parler de mon OC mais après les choses vont venir assez vite. je ne posterais qu'un chapitre par semaine et j'en ai déjà deux d'avance^^ bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Faustine ! Dépêche-toi rentrer ! Ton père est revenu de mer !

\- J'arrive maman !

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, ses teintes rouges et orange éclairent les immenses champs. Au milieu de ces champs, proches de la mer, il y avait une toute petite maison. Et c'était là que Faustine habitait. Présentation : Faustine, huit ans, fille de pirate. La petite fille habite un pays qui à vu beaucoup de guerres et autres qui ont façonnés son pays : La France. Le pays était encore à cette époque sous le joug de la royauté.

Faustine vivait une grande partie de l'année seule avec sa mère. La femme tenait quelques champs pour se nourrir mais aussi verser ses dotes aux seigneurs environnants. Mais tout coûtait extrêmement cher à cette époque. Mais elle pouvait compter sur son mari. L'homme d'une trentaine d'années ne revenait que deux ou trois mois sur terre avant de reprendre la mer. Officiellement, il était pécheur. Officieusement, c'était tout autre.

C'était grâce à ce qu'il ramenait de ses voyages en mer que sa femme et sa fille pouvaient bien vivre sans être trop dérangée par les seigneurs. Il ramenait souvent du sel, à l'époque, ça coûtait cher et ça payait bien les impôts. Mais son or, il le gardait pour lui au cas où s'il y a un coup dur un jour. Il prenait soin de le cacher sous le parquet de la petite maison dans une bourse de toile. Personne ne sait encore qui il est réellement, à part sa femme.

La jeune fille remontait la pente du champ en courant, ça faisait déjà pas mal de temps qu'elle n'avait pas revue son père. Elle arrivait en haut avant d'entrer dans la maison. Il était dans la pièce principale avec sa mère. Son sac de voyage était posé au sol avec d'autres choses. Il se retournait quand il l'entendit courir vers lui :

\- Papa !

Elle sautait dans ses bras, il la soulevait et la serrait contre lui :

\- Ma chérie, je suis heureux de te voir en pleine forme.

\- Et moi je suis heureuse de te voir à la maison ! Tu restes longtemps ?

\- Non ma chérie, je reprends la mer demain. Je suis juste de passage.

Elle soupirait, elle pensait que son père resterait plus longtemps. Mais ça n'était pas de sa volonté. Son capitaine était un homme exigeant qui en voulait toujours plus. Ces jours-ci, ils avaient raflés pas mal de choses. Mais son capitaine voulait aller plus loin dans les mers. Son prochain objectif était d'aller dans les terres orientales. Là-bas, aucun européen avaient réussi à y aller sans se faire tuer. Et bien lui, il voulait prouver qu'il était plus fort que ça.

L'homme reposait sa fille au sol avant de se pencher sur un paquet qu'il avait ramené. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil avant de dire à Faustine de venir l'ouvrir. La petite fille regardait le paquet, elle se demandait bien ce que ça pouvait être cette fois-ci ? La dernière fois, son père lui avait amené des livres, beaucoup de livres. Faustine aimait beaucoup lire même si elle buttait parfois contre quelques mots, ça n'était pas si grave.

Son père se mit à sourire derrière ses longues mèches blanches. Elles n'étaient pas blanches à proprement parlé mais on ne pouvait pas encore dire à l'époque qu'elles étaient blondes platines. William Le Bel était originaire des pays nordiques. Avec ses parents, ses frères et sœurs, ils avaient décidés de faire escale en France dans la région connue aujourd'hui sous le nom de la Normandie. Là où leurs ancêtres étaient arrivés sur les terres Française bien avant eux.

Le Bel n'était pas son vrai nom mais pour ne pas être pourchassés, ils avaient dû opter pour cette solution. L'homme avait ensuite quitté ses parents pour commencer ses escales en mer sur le même bateau qu'aujourd'hui. C'était lors d'une de ses escales qui rencontrait sa femme, Hortense. A l'époque, elle tenait une taverne pour le genre d'homme qu'était William, des pirates. Elle appartenait à son frère ainé mais la jeune femme était là pour lui donner un coup de main.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient très vite tombés amoureux l'un de l'autres. Ils n'avaient pas mit longtemps pour concevoir leur fille. Mais tenir une taverne avec un bébé, ça n'était pas très bien. Surtout pour les clients qui étaient dérangés par les cries de la petite quand elle avait faim. Et le boucan, le tabac et l'alcool n'aidaient pas plus Faustine à rester calme. Non, une telle ambiance n'était pas bonne pour elle.

Alors, la jeune femme avait dû se prendre un morceau de terre près de la mer pour que son mari la rejoigne assez vite. Ça lui évitait de marcher des jours dans les terres alors qu'il n'avait pas souvent le temps de faire ça. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient satisfaits de ce qu'ils avaient. Mais l'homme se disait qu'un jour, il les emmènerait toutes les deux loin d'ici. Il pensait à une ile tranquille. Mais tant qu'il serait sur son bateau, ça resterait impossible. Les femmes portaient, selon la croyance pirate, malheurs sur les navires.

Faustine ouvrit enfin son paquet et regardait l'objet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. C'était bizarre, ça avait des trous et ça ressemblait à un coquillage. Il était de couleur cobalt et ils avaient des armatures en argents :

\- C'est quoi ça papa ?

\- Ça s'appelle un ocarina. C'est une sorte de flûte qui sort de très jolis sons. Celui-là vaut très cher, il faudra que tu en prennes soin pour moi.

\- C'est promit ! J'apprendrais à en jouer !

\- J'espère bien que tu m'en joueras un morceau à mon prochain retour.

Elle se mit à sourire, elle travaillerait dur s'il le fallait. Mais elle voulait que son père soit fier d'elle. Il ne venait pas souvent les voir, alors il fallait bien qu'elle se tienne bien. William passait une main dans les doux cheveux de sa fille. Elle avait les mêmes que lui et elle avait de beaux yeux bleus turquoise. Elle était sa fierté et jamais il ne dirait le contraire. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir une fille et une femme, elles comblaient sa vie en dehors de la piraterie.

Il se relevait de son fauteuil avant de reprendre sa fille dans ses bras. Il l'emmenait jusqu'à son lit qui était dans la même pièce. La pièce servait à tout, que ce soit de chambre, de salon et de cuisine. Il pouvait avoir une maison plus grande, mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Il l'aidait à se mettre en habit de nuit avant de la recouvrir :

\- Papa, tu me racontes une histoire avant de dormir ?

\- On a bien le temps pour ça.

Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui raconter. Il lui en avait déjà dit plein et il n'aimait pas tellement se répéter. Et puis, il pensait à là où il devait aller dans son prochain voyage. Il avait déjà entendu parler que les habitants d'une ile croyaient en plusieurs dieux et déesses. Il lui racontait que chaque chose là-bas était sous l'influence d'un dieu. Et il commençait à raconter l'histoire d'Izanami et d'Izanagi.

La jeune fille écoutait patiemment l'histoire que son père lui racontait. Il lui disait que dès qu'il rentrerait, il essaierait de lui en raconter d'autres. Sûrement qu'il trouverait un livre dessus. Faustine serait heureuse de les entendre, celle qu'il lui avait racontée était vraiment bien. Elle fermait les yeux en pensant à cette histoire. Elle s'endormit assez vite avant que son père ne se relève de sa place pour aller en faire de même avec Hortense.

Le lendemain matin, l'homme préparait son sac, c'était déjà l'heure de repartir. Faustine s'était bien habillée pour l'accompagner jusqu'au port. Les trois marchaient le long des champs avant d'arriver dans un petit village portuaire en contrebas de la falaise. Il y avait pas mal de monde aujourd'hui. C'était aussi le marché mais Hortense préférait accompagner son mari plutôt que de le faire, ça attendrait bien.

La petite fille tenait bien la main de son père avec un air de fierté sur le visage. Elle pouvait apercevoir quelques mètres plus loin l'imposant navire où allait son père. En surface, il ressemblait à un bateau des plus normaux. Mais dès qu'ils seront loin des côtes, ils monteraient la fameuse bannière noire avec un crâne dessus. Dans les caves, ils y avaient des canons et des armes. Ça ne se voyait pas de l'extérieur

Ils marchaient jusque sur le quai, il serrait sa femme contre lui et échangeaient des baisers. Aucun d'eux ne savait quand il allait revenir. Car le voyage promettait d'être très long. Puis, il serrait sa fille contre lui. Faustine en fit de même en lui promettant qu'à son retour, elle saurait jouer de l'ocarina. Il n'en doutait pas, elle était très accrochée à ses promesses. Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche avant de lui mettre en main :

\- Tiens papa, c'est pour te porter bonheur.

\- Je suis sûre que ça m'aidera beaucoup, merci ma chérie.

Il lui baisait le front avant de la reposer au sol. La petite fille lui avait donnée une de ses petites tresses qu'elle avait coupée pour lui. Un ruban bleu était enroulé autour pour ne pas qu'elle se défasse. Il la rangeait précieusement dans un collier qu'il portait autour de son cou. C'était un médaillon en argent qui s'ouvrait en deux. Dedans, il avait déjà le portrait de sa fille et de sa femme, maintenant, il y aurait la mèche de son petit bout de bonheur.

Il fut appelé à monter par un des hommes du bateau, ils allaient partir incessamment sous peu. Il embrassait une dernière fois sa femme et sa fille avant de courir vers la passerelle en bois. Il montait assez vite avant qu'ils ne larguent les amarres. Quelques hommes hissaient les voiles imposantes du navire avant qu'il ne commence à voguer vers la mer. Faustine regardait encore le bateau s'éloigner, elle espérait au fond d'elle qu'il reviendrait très vite.

William, après ne plus avoir sa fille dans son champ de vision, reprit son sac et descendit dans les cales du navire. Il marchait sur quelques mètres avant de tirer son hamac accroché aux poutres du navire. Il posait son sac dedans avant qu'un des hommes ne descende pour faire la même chose :

\- Alors le Nordique, t'as pu profiter un peu de ta femme ?

\- Ce fut court mais oui. J'espère rentrer vite, je ne vois même plus ma fille grandir avec toutes ces escales.

\- Mon pauvre bougre, t'aurait dû faire comme moi. Pas de femme, pas de gosses. A chaque escale, je peux m'en faire une tranquillement sans craindre de me faire rappeler à l'ordre. D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de me taper une de ces bridées dont les Hollandais parlaient.

\- Ils n'y a qu'eux qui ont le droit d'aller dans ce pays. Il parait qu'une escale de Portugais a été décimée. Ils sont très fermés au monde extérieur et ils vivent de coutumes qui nous sont étrangères.

\- Des sauvages dirons-nous. Nous réussirons bien à les dresser.

William ne disait rien, il n'était pas aussi affirmatif que son compagnon de navire. Tout ce qui était nouveau l'effrayait. Il avait peur de ne jamais retourner chez lui, de ne plus revoir sa femme et sa fille. S'il disparaissait du jour au lendemain, personne ne pourrait leur dire ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il voulait que ce voyage se déroule au plus vite et qu'il soit au moins rentré avant l'hiver pour passer un moment avec elles.

Deux mois passèrent depuis son départ. Il essayait de passer ses journées pour éviter l'ennui et de penser trop à sa femme et sa fille. Depuis qu'ils étaient partit, ils avaient abordés quelques petits navires marchants. Pas de prisonniers, ils tuaient tout le monde en laissant les corps pourrirent sur les bateaux après les avoir piliers. Ils ne manquaient pas de nourriture pour la traversée mais il suffisait qu'ils se trompent dans leurs coordonnées et ils pourraient vivre une famine.

Il en avait déjà vécue une il y a quelques temps de ça. Il avait cru qu'il allait y passer lui aussi car le reste des réserves partaient en priorité au capitaine. Mais il avait su prendre son mal en patience et quelques jours après, ils avaient pu faire une escale pour enfin se ravitailler. Il se souvenait que les hommes avaient passés une nuit entière à manger, boire et être en compagnie des femmes pour soulager leurs nombreux mois en mer.

Mais lui, il n'approchait pas des femmes, la sienne lui suffisait largement. Il n'en n'aurait pas eue, il aurait sûrement fait pareil. Mais non, il tenait à sa femme et il ne voulait pas perdre sa fille. Le soir, à la lueur des bougies, il ouvrait souvent son médaillon pour les regarder un moment. Il caressait la mèche de sa fille, seule chose qu'il ait pu emmener d'elle sur le navire. Il espérait vraiment un jour pouvoir les emmener sur son propre navire à lui.

Oui, William rêvait d'avoir son propre bateau et ses propres hommes. Mais pour ça, il fallait de l'argent et il en mettait tout le temps de côté pour acquérir ce doux rêve un jour ou l'autre. Il souhait emmener sa famille sur la mer des Caraïbes, la plus belle mer qu'il ait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Ils seraient bien dans une petite maison au bord de la plage, sous les cocotiers et le soleil toute l'année. Il était sûr dans le fond que ça fille aimerait ça.

Il refermait son médaillon avant de souffler sur sa bougie, il ferait mieux de dormir s'il voulait être en forme pour le lendemain. Il s'endormit encore une fois avec les souvenirs qu'il avait de Faustine et d'Hortense. Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés assez brusquement. Un des hommes de garde descendait les escaliers de la cale en criant :

\- On est enfin arrivé ! Il y a la terre à quelques lieux d'ici !

William se redressait avant de se lever de son hamac. Il s'étirait en douceur pendant que les autres montaient en vitesse sur le pont. Il accrochait son épée à sa ceinture, on ne sait jamais. Il se nettoyait le visage avant d'attraper sa pochette de tabac. Il bourrait sa pipe en bois avant de l'allumer. Il aimait bien fumer un peu le matin, pas plus ni moins. Il montait les marches pour monter sur le pont. Les hommes regardaient tous vers l'horizon.

Une grande bande noire se dessinait sous leurs yeux. La brume du matin cachait tant bien que mal ce morceau de terre. Il continuait de tirer sur sa pipe, il avait de l'appréhension. Quelque chose de bizarre se dégageait de ces terres. Comme si les dieux comme il racontait à sa fille les observaient. Mais les autres ne ressentaient sûrement pas la même chose que lui. Ils n'avaient qu'une hâte, débarqué sur ces terres pour commencer leur exploration.

Le capitaine continuait de regarder les lieux à la longue vue avant de la rabattre sur elle-même. Il ne semblait pas avoir vu quoique ce soit. Il posait son regard ébène sur ses hommes :

\- Le Nordique, prépare un canot, nous lâchons l'ancre ici.

\- Bien, mon capitaine ! ; criait William avant d'aller vers des canots.

Les autres commençaient à descendre les voiles pour arrêter la progression du bateau. L'ancre fut jetée à l'eau. William finissait de préparer un canot avant que les hommes commençaient à monter dedans. Il n'eut pas le choix que de les suivre. Un homme resté à bord commençait à les descendre. Dès qu'il touchait l'eau, un des hommes prit les rames en main et commençait à pagayer pour faire bouger la barque, direction la terre ferme.

Dès qu'ils touchaient terre, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à descendre de la barque :

\- Commencez à fouiller les bois. Il y a sûrement des habitations cachées. Dès que vous en voyez, pas de quartier.

\- Bien, capitaine.

Ils se séparaient en deux groupes avant de pénétrer l'épaisse forêt devant eux. William suivait sans bruit trois hommes devant lui. La forêt lui donnait froid dans le dos. Elle était assez sombre et il n'entendait aucuns oiseaux chanter. Comme si quelque chose leur faisait peur. Les autres ne s'en préoccupaient pas et continuaient d'avancer. Il prenait soin de marquer son chemin à coups de lame sur les arbres pour ne pas qu'ils se perdent.

Ils marchaient encore comme ça sur quelques mètres avant d'entendre du bruit. Ils se stoppèrent et vinrent se cacher derrière les arbres. Plus loin, il y avait un petit ruisseau. Ils pouvaient apercevoir des femmes entrain de nettoyer leur linge. William les observait, elles étaient bien comme on le lui avait décrit. Elles avaient presque toutes de longs cheveux noirs ébène et une peau assez pâle. Elles portaient ce qu'ils appelaient un kimono.

Mis à part leurs yeux légèrement différents des leurs, elles ressemblaient à toutes les femmes qu'on pouvait croiser. Elles semblaient être seules. L'homme qui avait parlé à William au départ du bateau il y a quelques mois de ça était là. Dès qu'il voyait de la femme, c'était vraiment pour leur sauter dessus. Voilà quelques mois qu'il n'avait pas fait son affaire et il avait une occasion en or aujourd'hui :

\- Aller les gars, c'est l'heure de la pêche aux femmes.

William ne le sentait pas, laisser des femmes seules comme ça, était bien trop tentant. En France, ils le faisaient bien mais c'était dans leurs mœurs. Il ne vit pas partir les trois autres au galop. Ils commençaient à courir vers les femmes. Elles levaient la tête en les voyant arriver :

\- Des étrangers ! ; criaient-elles dans leur langue.

Elles commençaient toutes à courir dans des directions différentes. Ils en firent de même avant de mettre la main sur l'une d'elle. Elle se mit à se débattre comme une sauvage. Elle faisait surtout beaucoup de bruit et il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent repérer. William sortit du bois à son tour avant de courir vers eux :

\- Arrêtez ! On va finir par se faire repérer !

\- Je vais mettre cette femme au silence alors et ensuite, je baiserais son cadavre !

\- Mais c'est immonde !

\- Pas pour moi, si ça te plait pas, tu dég…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'effondrait sur la femme. Dans son dos, il y avait un kunaï de planté. La femme se dégageait de dessous lui avant de courir dans le bois. D'autres objets furent jetés sur eux. Les deux autres essayaient de savoir d'où ça venait, mais c'était bien trop rapide à l'œil humain. Puis, deux ombres sortirent d'un bosquet pour se retrouver face à eux. C'était deux enfants, ils tenaient tous les deux un katana entre leurs mains.

William mit la main sur son épée pendant qu'un autre se mit à rire nerveusement :

\- Sérieusement ? Ils ont envoyés deux pauvres gamins pour nous faire la peau ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit de simples gamins ; disait William en sortant son épée.

Effectivement, les « deux pauvres gamins » se jetaient sur eux avec une rapidité hors du commun. Les trois hommes essayaient tant bien que mal à repousser leurs assauts. Mais eux, ils n'avaient pas été entrainés pour vaincre ça. Les deux hommes qui accompagnaient William ne mirent pas longtemps avant de s'effondrer au sol, transpercés par les lames des deux gamins. William reculait d'un pas devant eux en se mettant en garde.

Mais le plus vieux des gamins se jetait sur lui et commençait à se battre. Une douleur fulgurante traversait le corps du pirate. Il venait de se prendre un coup de lame dans la cuisse. Il tombait à genoux en plaquant ses mains sur sa blessure. Le jeune ne perdit pas de temps de lui mettre un coup derrière la tête pour le voir s'effondrer dans l'inconscience. Le plus jeune rangeait son katana avant de s'approcher de son frère :

\- Madara, tu crois qu'il y en a d'autres ?

\- Sûrement, il faut les trouver et les éliminer. Celui-là, on va l'emmener à Père. Sûrement qu'il saura quoi en faire.

\- Oui.

Il se penchait sur l'homme avant de voir quelque chose briller autour de son cou. Il prit le médaillon et l'ouvrit. Il trouvait une mèche de cheveux dedans, il la touchait entre ses doigts, elle était douce. Il regardait les deux portraits peints dedans. Il laissait son regard sur la petite fille :

\- Tu veux le dépouiller, Izuna ?

\- Non, je veux juste garder ça. Je ne verrais jamais de fille avec de si beaux cheveux.

\- Tant que le pays fermera ses frontières, tu n'en verras jamais… aller, partons.

Il rangeait le médaillon dans son obi avant d'aider son frère à tirer le corps de William. Leur père saurait quoi faire de lui.


	2. Chapter 2: Moussaillon

Les jours passaient et Faustine continuait ses journées habituelles. Elle avait l'habitude des longues absences de son père. Malgré son jeune âge, la petite fille aidait souvent sa mère aux récoltes dans les champs. Elle trouvait ça amusant alors que sa mère trouvait ça de plus en plus difficiles chaque année. Bien qu'elle n'ait que vingt-huit ans, son corps commençait déjà à ressentir la fatigue. En même temps, on ne vivait pas vieux à cause des maladies et autres.

Elle espérait juste dans le fond que sa fille trouve un homme et qu'il l'aime comme William l'aimait. Elle lui souhaitait d'être heureuse, c'était tout ce qui importait. Et cette jeune mère essayait de donner tout son amour pour que sa fille ne soit pas triste des absences de son père et de l'absence d'amis auprès d'elle. Il était difficile de s'en faire quand on habitait à quelques kilomètres du premier bourg.

En fin d'après-midi, Faustine partait souvent s'asseoir sur un des rocher près de la falaise. Depuis que son père lui avait confié l'ocarina, elle ne cessait de l'emmener avec elle pour apprendre à en jouer seule. Et elle ne voulait pas que sa mère entende ses ratés. Faustine était comme ça, elle voulait être parfaite quand elle faisait quelque chose, quitte à se cacher pour ne pas qu'on voit ses défauts. Chacun son caractère après tout.

Elle essayait comme à chaque fois tous les trous de l'instrument pour mémoriser petit à petit les sons qui en sortaient. Elle les trouvait harmonieux mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à les aligner comme il le faudrait. Elle se concentrait pour pouvoir faire ses premières notes. Elle avait promit à son père qu'elle saurait en jouer avant son retour et il avait foi en elle. Elle continuait à chaque fois alors qu'elle était prête à abandonner le plus souvent.

Elle essayait de reproduire une simple mélodie qu'elle connaissait mais la refaire en musique était difficile. Ça faisait des jours qu'elle essayait, sa mère lui avait même donnée du papier et de l'encre pour qu'elle marque ses notes pour ne pas les oublier. Elle en usait beaucoup, mais quel musicien ne le ferait pas, même le plus aguerrit d'entre eux ? Personne n'était parfait et personne n'arrivait à faire une partition en une petite heure, ça serait un exploit.

La petite fille continuait chaque jour sans relâche à essayer de faire vivre sa partition. Elle se dépêchait aussi un peu, l'hiver n'allait pas tarder à venir et elle ne pourrait plus rester aussi longtemps dehors. Un soir, elle se forçait encore à mémoriser sa partition avant d'aligner enfin ses premières notes. Elle continuait encore et encore pour que ça soit moins saccadé et plus harmonieux. Dès qu'elle eue réussit ça, elle se considérait comme la fille la plus heureuse du monde.

Elle se levait en vitesse en attrapant son matériel et courait vers sa maison. Elle voulait tellement montrer à sa mère ce qu'elle avait réussit à faire. En arrivant près de la maison, elle vit un cavalier habillé tout de noir repartir à cheval. Elle se demandait bien qui ça pouvait être. Elle entrait dans la maison avec un grand sourire :

\- Maman, maman ! J'ai réussie !

Mais elle vit sa mère près de la cheminée, à genoux. Elle tenait une lettre dans ses mains et elle pleurait. Faustine approchait de sa mère :

\- Maman, pourquoi tu es triste ?

\- C'est ton père, il a disparut. Ils sont allés sur une terre orientale et personne ne sait où il est.

\- Mais il va revenir, j'en suis sûre ! Papa il est fort et il sait retrouver son chemin. Je suis sûre qu'il va revenir comme il me l'a dit.

\- Tu as peut-être raison ma chérie…

Elle se relevait et serrait sa fille contre elle. Hortense disait ça pour lui faire plaisir mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son mari. Les pirates qui disparaissaient comme ça ne revenaient jamais. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir sa fille, elle préférait mentir pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, elle espérait que sa fille ne disparaisse pas elle non plus, sinon, elle ne pourrait plus vivre :

\- Tu voulais me montrer quelque chose ?

\- Oui ! J'ai réussie à faire un petit bout !

\- C'est très bien, ton père sera fier de toi quand il rentrera.

\- J'espère ! Mais il faut que je travaille encore pour que ça soit parfait !

Elle se mit à sourire devant l'enthousiasme de sa fille. Elle était encore bien trop jeune pour se rendre compte des choses. Elle espérait qu'elle garde encore cette innocence le plus longtemps possible. Faustine allait continuer comme ça mais pour combien de temps ? Que se passera t-il quand elle se rendra compte que son père ne rentrerait jamais à la maison ? Personne ne pouvait le savoir malheureusement.

Après un long silence, sa mère l'emmenait se laver dans le tonneau d'eau. Elle avait prit soin de faire chauffer de l'eau avant dans la cheminée. Une fois lavée et séchée, mère et fille mangeaient, il était tôt mais il fallait aussi se lever tôt le lendemain. Hortense couchait ensuite sa fille dans son lit, quand William n'était pas là, elles dormaient toutes les deux. Après une histoire, la petite fille s'endormit sans penser au lendemain.

Les mois et les années défilaient et William Le Bel n'était jamais revenu. Faustine l'avait attendu encore et encore mais jamais elle n'eue de nouvelles. Elle se sentait à la fois trahie et désespérée. Ça fait maintenant huit ans que sa mère avait reçue la lettre, huit ans qu'elle attendait. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas arrivée au bout de ses surprises. Dans l'année de ses quinze ans, sa mère la quittait sûrement pour le rejoindre là-haut comme elle lui avait dit.

C'était bête, la jeune mère s'était blessée aux champs et sa blessure s'était infectée. Ça avait provoqué une septicémie qui l'avait emportée assez vite. Faustine se retrouvait seule. Elle avait essayée de continuer à faire les champs comme elle avant. Mais l'été fut très chaud et rien ne tenait et l'hiver d'avant avait trainé. Les seigneurs demandaient leurs dotes pour occuper leurs terres. Elle avait donnée de l'or que son père avait caché mais après, elle n'avait plus rien.

L'année de ses seize ans ne s'annonçait pas mieux pour elle. Alors, elle prit la décision de quitter ses terres. La jeune femme n'avait emportée qu'un sac avec elle ainsi que l'objet le plus précieux à ses yeux, l'ocarina que son père lui avait offert. La jeune femme avait prit le soin de se cacher les cheveux sous un bandeau car les contrées n'étaient pas très sûres pour les femmes. Elle avait mit l'un des pantalons de son père qu'elle avait attaché soigneusement avec une ceinture.

Elle y avait accroché une épée qu'il avait laissée à la maison. Elle avait aussi prit une de ses chemises pour paraitre plus masculin. Maintenant, elle pouvait partir sans se retourner. La jeune femme avait crue que vivre sur les routes lui serait facile. Mais loin de là et au bout de quelques temps, la faim commençait à s'installer. Elle était arrivée dans un bourg côtier. Là-bas, elle avait commencée ses premiers vols pour se nourrir.

Mais elle fut malheureusement prise la main dans le sac par un des gens d'armes. Pour ses vols, la jeune femme devait aller en prison. Mais quelque chose l'avait sauvée et cette chose était un homme. Le tavernier du coin l'avait aperçu, beaucoup de jeunes mourraient de faim ici. Mais il voulait l'aider, il avait dit à l'homme de loi que c'était son fils et qu'il était désolé du vol qu'il avait commit. Il avait même donné de l'argent pour qu'il laisse Faustine.

Le gens d'armes partit en prévenant que s'il l'attrapait à nouveau, le remboursement ne suffirait pas. Le tavernier proposait à Faustine de venir travailler pour lui. Elle devait rembourser ce qu'il avait déboursé pour elle mais si elle voulait manger et un toit sur sa tête, elle devait accepter. La jeune femme n'eue pas le choix. Au fil des jours, elle avouait très vite à cet homme sa véritable nature. Il n'avait rien dit à part juste qu'elle reste camouflée.

Pendant quelques mois, Faustine travaillait dans la taverne avec son protecteur comme elle l'appelait. Il l'avait nourrit et logée comme il lui avait promit contre le travail. La jeune femme avait de nouveau espoir de recommencer une bonne vie. Mais le soir, quand elle se retrouvait seule dans sa chambre, le souvenir de ses parents lui sautait à la figure et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser des larmes. Dans le fond, elle était sûre que son père était encore en vie.

Elle avait racontée tout ça à son protecteur, l'homme l'avait écouté longuement sans l'interrompre. Il voyait à quel point elle souffrait et qu'elle voulait en priorité le retrouver. Il la comprenait très bien. Et un jour, il la laissait partir. C'était un soir, la jeune femme servait comme d'habitude. Il y avait un peu plus de monde ce soir-là car plusieurs bateaux étaient arrivés au port. Des pirates étaient en grand nombre dans les lieux.

Un homme qui tenait un grand bateau et un équipage nombreux était venu ce soir-là. Il avait annoncé devant tout le monde qu'il cherchait des hommes qui n'avaient pas peur de naviguer dans des contrées lointaines. Des contrées peuplées de barbares bridés comme il le disait. Faustine avait entendue cette annonce. Elle repensait à son père, il était partit vers ces contrées de barbares bridés comme l'autre le disait si bien.

Elle regardait de derrière le comptoir les hommes qui venaient signer pour s'enrôler sur le fameux navire. Ils étaient tous aussi balèzes les uns que les autres. Certains portaient pas mal de blessures sur leur peau, d'autres étaient aussi mutilés d'un membre mais rien ne les empêchaient d'aller en mer. Le tavernier voyait sa protégée regarder les hommes défiler. Il su qu'elle devait elle aussi y aller pour retrouver son père.

Il mit une main douce sur son épaule, la jeune femme posait un regard sur lui :

\- Vas-y, tu as remboursée ta dette ma fille.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

Il acquiesçait, il lui rendait sa liberté. Faustine se mit à sourire avant de quitter le comptoir pour faire la queue. Quand elle arrivait devant le capitaine, l'homme laissait balader un regard sur elle. Il se disait que ce jeune homme était un peu gringalet pour aller sur un navire :

\- Dis-moi petit, t'as déjà été sur un bateau ?

\- Non monsieur, mais mon père oui. Je souhaite monter sur votre bateau et travailler.

\- J'espère que tu as la peau dure, petit, sinon, tu ne feras pas long feu. Signe ici.

Elle attrapait la plume qu'il lui tendait. Elle signait avec son nom. L'homme regardait le nom avant de reposer son regard sur elle :

\- Le Bel… tu es de la famille de William Le Bel ? Le Nordique ?

\- Oui monsieur, je suis son neveu.

\- Bien, si tu es aussi travailleur que ton oncle, il n'y a pas de problème. Prépare tes bagages moussaillon, on repart dans une heure.

Elle se mit à sourire avant de retourner près du comptoir. Son tuteur laissait les femmes s'occuper de la taverne. Il accompagnait Faustine dans sa chambre pour l'aider. La jeune femme s'habillait avec les vêtements de son père et prenait soin de cacher tous les attributs qui pourraient montrer qu'elle était une femme. Le tavernier lui tendit un long manteau noir :

\- Vous m'avez bien donné assez.

\- Dis-toi que c'est un cadeau, tu vas avoir parfois froid sur le bateau. Et tiens, ça t'évitera de perdre ton instrument.

Il lui tendit une chaine, elle la prit et accrochait son ocarina dessus avant de l'accrocher à sa ceinture :

\- Je ne saurais jamais assez vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

\- Tu vas me manquer petite mais je ne peux pas empêcher ta nature de prendre le dessus. Prends bien soin de toi et donne-moi de tes nouvelles de temps en temps, il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras me remercier.

\- C'est promit !

Il la serrait contre lui en tapant amicalement son dos, il était heureux dans le fond de l'avoir trouvée ce jour-là. Ils sortirent de la chambre, la jeune femme mit son sac sur l'épaule avant de retourner dans la taverne. Elle était presque vide, tout ceux qui avait signés pour le bateau étaient déjà partis. Faustine saluait une dernière fois les femmes de la taverne avant de se faire accompagner par son protecteur.

Ils marchaient tous les deux jusqu'au port avant de voir l'imposant navire. La jeune femme restait bouche-bée devant. Il était encore plus imposant que celui de son père. Mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer, si elle voulait le retrouver, elle devait y monter. Elle serrait encore une fois l'homme qui avait veillé sur elle avant de marcher vers la passerelle en bois. Elle le regardait une dernière fois avant de monter sur le pont.

Un homme était entrain de rassembler les nouveaux venus. Elle rejoignit le groupe sans trop se faire voir. Il était entrain d'expliquer comment ils allaient fonctionner sur le bateau et il attribuerait les tâches selon le savoir ou le gabarit de chacun. Il prit une lanterne et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils descendaient dans les cales, là où il y avait leurs hamacs pour se reposer. Chacun d'eux choisissaient le sien pendant que la jeune femme allait vers le fond.

Elle posait son sac sur le plus éloigné. Tout le monde en faisait de même en discutant, histoire de se connaitre, mais personne ne lui parlait à elle. C'était bien dans un sens, elle parlerait le moins possible, pour le moment on la prenait juste pour un homme qui n'avait pas encore mué. Puis, ils remontaient sur le pont. Des hommes relevaient la passerelle pour pouvoir quitter le port. Elle s'approchait du garde-fou et fit un dernier signe au tavernier qui la regardait s'éloigner dans la nuit.

Cette nuit-la, elle ne pouvait se reposer. A peine monté à bord qu'on lui avait attribué la tâche de ranger toutes les réserves dans la cale. Elle devait parfois porter des sacs très lourds, combien de fois avait-elle faillit tomber sous leurs poids dans les marches ? Cette tâche l'avait pas mal épuisée mais si elle ne voulait pas être débarquée au prochain port, elle était obligée de le faire. Elle tenait à retrouver son père au plus vite.

Vers l'aube, le capitaine s'était levé de sa nuit pour voir si les choses avaient avancées. Il voyait ses hommes sur le pont entrain de nettoyer et de vérifier les voiles et le cordage. C'était parfait, une bonne journée en perspective. Il attrapait une pomme dans sa poche avant de croquer dedans. Puis, il descendit sur le pont pour aller dans les cales. Il se dirigeait vers la réserve avant de voir une masse assise au sol entrain de dormir.

La jeune femme s'était assoupie après avoir fini de tout ranger correctement. Il posait son regard sur elle avant de regarder la réserve. Elle était entièrement rangée et en ordre en plus de ça. Il pensait que ce jeune homme rangeait comme les bonnes femmes mais ça n'était pas un mal, ça leur éviterait de jeter la nourriture trop cariées. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle rangerait ça en une nuit avec son corps frêle. Il se disait que cet homme ferait un bon moussaillon.

Il se raclait la gorge et elle sursautait, elle se relevait en vitesse en le voyant :

\- Je suis désolée, je me suis assoupie…

\- T'excuse pas gamin, t'as fait du bon travail pour une première nuit. Ton hamac sera sûrement plus confortable que le sol.

\- Mais, je dois retourner en haut. Votre intendant m'a mit de corvée nettoyage.

\- Fais donc alors.

Il lui mit une claque amicale dans le dos mais elle se raidissait, ses muscles faisaient en mal de chien. Il se mit à rire brièvement avant de la voir monter difficilement les marches. Il savait bien que ça allait être difficile au début mais à force, ce gamin s'y ferait. Il ne manquerait sûrement pas de prendre du muscle à faire ça. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal pensait-il. Après, il n'aura plus mal où que ce soit.

Faustine ne sentait vraiment plus son corps, elle avait mal de partout. Les tonneaux et les sacs de cette nuit ne l'avaient pas aidée. Même à la taverne elle en portait pour beaucoup moins lourd. Mais sa journée ne faisait que commencer et elle savait que quand elle irait se coucher, elle apprécierait son hamac. Elle marchait vers l'intendant du navire, il posait un regard sur elle :

\- T'es en retard gamin.

\- Désolé mais je suis prêt.

\- Tant mieux, prends un seau, de l'eau et une brosse. Je veux que le pont brille de milles feux avant midi.

Elle acquiesçait avant de prendre un seau plus loin. Elle dû l'accrocher à une corde pour prendre de l'eau dans la mer. Elle le remontait avant de prendre une brosse. Elle se mit à genoux au bout du bateau et commençait à brosser. D'autres hommes sur le pont jetaient de temps à autres des regards dans sa direction. Elle avait le travail le plus indigne pour la première journée. Ils discutaient entre eux plus loin, toujours en la regardant :

\- Eh, tu ne trouves pas que le gamin a un joli petit cul de femme ?

\- C'est vrai ça, il faudra qu'il y fasse gaffe.

\- Viens, on va le charrier un peu.

Faustine brossait toujours son sol alors qu'ils approchaient dans son dos. L'un des deux se mit derrière elle avant de lui mettre une claque au cul. La jeune femme se redressait brusquement en poussant un cri. Ils se mirent à rire :

\- Et il a le cri d'une femme en plus, c'est vraiment trop drôle !

Elle se levait et laissait sa brosse au sol :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- On te trouve vachement efféminé alors on se demandait si tu étais bon.

\- C'est ça, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous.

Ils se mirent encore à rire avant de repartir. Ça y est, elle savait qu'elle allait sûrement avoir ces deux là sur le dos. Elle s'assurait qu'ils s'en allaient bien loin avant de reprendre son travail. Son estomac grognait, elle mourrait de faim et se demandait quand ils mangeaient ici. Elle dû prendre sur elle-même pour ne pas céder. Elle devait se montrer aussi forte que tous ces hommes. Elle continuait en essayant de ne se soucier de rien.

A midi, l'intendant vint vers elle et soupirait. Elle n'avait toujours pas fini. Il espérait qu'elle se rattraperait vite sinon, ils la lâcheraient au prochain port. Pendant que les autres mangeaient sous son regard, elle devait finir le pont. Et pour ne rien arranger, les hommes moqueurs lui jetaient des quignons de pain, salissant à nouveau ce qu'elle venait de nettoyer. Elle ne disait rien mais dans le fond, elle aurait voulue leur jeter son seau d'eau sale.

Elle avait tellement faim et ils la narguaient. En plus, elle n'aurait pas le droit à de repas jusqu'au soir comme elle n'avait pas fini à temps. Elle finissait de tout nettoyer dans l'après-midi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se ménager, on l'envoyait encore ailleurs. Il fallait rafistoler une des toiles de secours, c'était vitale au cas où si l'une d'elles lâchaient pendant une attaque ou bien pendant une tempête.

Elle s'était assise vers le fond du bateau et avait commencé son travail.

Les autres la charriaient encore en disant qu'on lui donnait que des boulots de femmes et vu sa carrure, ça lui allait comme un gant. Elle ne supportait pas ça, des fois, elle maudissait la nature de ne pas l'avoir fait homme à la naissance. Dans l'après-midi, la capitaine laissait la barre à son intendant pendant qu'il faisait le tour du bateau. Il voyait plus loin son moussaillon entrain de coudre les toiles sous les railleries de ses hommes. On pouvait rire cinq minutes mais si personne ne travaillait derrière, ça ne servait à rien.

Il approchait avant de taper du talon sur le parquet :

\- Votre langue va être plus usée que vos bras ! Je ne vous ai pas engagés pour parler comme un groupe de bonnes femmes ! Au travail ou je vous largue à la mer !

Ils partirent, aucun d'eux ne voulaient finir à l'eau. Puis, l'imposant maître de navire posait son regard sur son moussaillon qui continuait de coudre comme si de rien n'était. Il avait vraiment un mental d'acier pour son âge se disait-il :

\- Eh gamin, quand tu auras fini, tu me feras le plaisir d'aller dormir. On ne fait pas de bon boulot sans repos. Ni le ventre vide.

Il fouillait ses poches et lui jetait deux pommes vertes. Elle les prit et esquissait un sourire :

\- Merci mon capitaine.

\- Hm, aller, que je ne te revois pas avant demain matin.

Puis, il la laissait. Faustine se dépêchait de rafistoler la toile avant de la plier correctement. Elle prit un peu de temps sur le pont pour manger ses deux pommes qu'elle accueillait avec grand plaisir. Elle jetait le reste à la mer avant de prendre le chemin de la cale. Les hommes de nuit dormaient encore. Elle rejoignit son hamac et se couvrait du manteau que son protecteur lui avait donné. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3: A découvert

**Réponse review:**

 **Myhime : première review et la première que les gens vont lire... tu vas finir par les décourager à force. une Marie-sue? je vois bien l'idée que tu te fais de mes OC mais dois-je e rappeler la place d'une femme surtout dans une période féodale au Japon? Japon où ailleurs, les femmes n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des êtres qui servaient leurs maris. au Japon, la coutume à toujours été ainsi, je ne veux rien inventer, comment faire qu'une femme soit l'inverse de ce qu'elle devrait être? non, ça ne tient pas, je te conseil (sans être méchante) de reprendre tes cours d'histoires et tu verras à quel point la femme n'était pas plus ni moins qu'un objet sexuel et dévouée à son mari (les droits de la femmes ne sont apparues qu'au vingtième siècle). mais je ne pense rien t'apprendre en disant ça. je sais les gens cherchent avant tout de l'action, du pouvoir... mais nous ne sommes pas dans un monde de bisounours. j'avoue que parfois je fais des choses invraisemblables qui sauve mon perso mais j'aurais fait les choses en les suivant à la lettre, au bout de deux chapitre c'était torché, plus de perso et fin de l'histoire. ce n'est pas un one-shot que je cherche à faire mais une fiction.**

 **j'ai beau relire la scène de la rivière, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

 **si je n'écris qu'à la troisième personne maintenant, c'est pour le même souci que tu as énuméré au dessus, je suis trop omnisciente et trop narrative. je ne peux pas écrire à la première personne sachant que je ne peux décrire ce que pense les autres perso. je resterais en troisième personne quoiqu'il arrive, plus jamais de première personne qui a été une perte considérable de temps pour moi.**

 **Pitié, ne parles pas d'ophtalmo, contrairement à d'autres, je n'en n'ai pas besoin.**

* * *

Les jours suivants furent tous les mêmes. Faustine avait encore les mêmes tâches que l'intendant lui avait confiées les premiers jours. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'était plus embêtée par les autres. Le capitaine avait été clair, si les hommes préféraient parler que de travailler, ils seraient vite débarqués en mer. Ils avaient prit la menace très au sérieux, c'était déjà arrivé. La jeune femme commençait à se faire à son rythme de travail, elle allait même plus vite par moment.

Pour ne pas griller sa couverture, elle faisait tout en décalé par apport aux hommes. Elle faisait ses besoins la nuit à l'abri des regards. A l'époque, on les faisait assit sur le garde-fou pour les téméraires ou dans un seau. Ça n'était pas rare qu'elle voit un homme les fesses à l'air. Au début, ça la faisait rougir mais maintenant, elle en avait prit l'habitude. Et pour se laver, elle se cachait dans un coin du pont pour faire ça.

En un mois de bateau, personne n'avait encore remarqué son secret.

Le capitaine était assez content de son travail même s'il ne le lui dirait pas. Ça se voyait et c'était tout ce qui importait pour la jeune femme. Et elle lui devait une fière chandelle pour avoir éloigné les autres d'elle. Mais elle qui pensait avoir un voyage au calme, elle allait vite déchanter. Quand on était sur un bateau pirate, les voyages n'étaient jamais très calmes. Mais son père avait préféré se taire là-dessus quand il racontait ses histoires.

Un après-midi de grande chaleur, il faisait très chaud sur le pont. Les hommes essayaient de se trouver un coin d'ombre pour ne pas bouillir. Faustine était encore entrain de faire ses tâches. Notamment enrouler les cordages pour être prêt à les utiliser si besoin. Elle laissait son regard vagabonder sur l'océan. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était partie mais ça lui semblait être une éternité.

L'océan, c'était beau mais c'était long à force de voir toujours la même chose. Heureusement que les tâches lui occupaient l'esprit. Et puis, son regard fut attiré par un point noir sur l'horizon. On aurait dit un autre navire. Mais l'homme censé surveiller en haut du mât principal ne semblait pas le signaler. Elle se penchait un peu en arrière pour regarder, cette feignasse de bonhomme devait encore roupiller !

Elle lâchait ses cordes et courait sur le pont, le capitaine qui était à la barre ne pouvait pas le voir puisque l'autre navire arrivait de dos. Elle grimpait les marches en vitesse avant d'arriver près de lui :

\- Capitaine, il y a un navire à tribord !

\- La vigie l'aurait signalée.

\- Votre homme passe son temps à dormir ! Retournez-vous !

Il lâchait la barre avant de faire demi-tour sur lui-même. Et bon dieu que ce gamin avait raison pensait-il. Le navire était encore assez loin mais le petit l'avait vu avant tout le monde ! Il se disait que ce gosse avait vraiment une très bonne vue, bien meilleure que l'incapable qui était à dix mètres au-dessus de sa tête ! Il prit sa longue-vue et regardait attentivement le bateau. A première vue, il semblait désert, il ne voyait aucune activité dessus et il semble dériver au gré des vagues.

Il pu apercevoir un pavillon Portugais. Sûrement un navire marchand abandonné par ses hommes. Ou alors ils étaient tous morts. Ça n'était pas rare ce genre de chose. Il repliait l'objet et sonnait la cloche, signe qu'ils allaient aborder l'autre navire :

\- Mon garçon, après l'abordage du navire, tu iras à la place de l'autre incapable là-haut.

\- Bien mon capitaine.

\- Prépare-toi, on va aller dessus.

Elle quittait le pont supérieur pour descendre là où elle était avant de voir le bateau. Elle avait toujours l'épée de son père à la ceinture. Mais en montant ici, on lui avait aussi donné une ceinture de munition ainsi que de la poudre et un mousquet. Mais ça, elle ne savait pas s'en servir alors elle l'avait laissé dans la cale. Le pavillon noir fut mit et le capitaine fit voguer le bateau jusqu'au bateau marchand Portugais.

Tout semblait vraiment très calme sur le bateau. Les hommes lançaient des grappins sur l'autre pour l'accrocher à leur bateau. Ils commençaient à descendre pour aller sur le pont du navire marchand. Faustine s'approchait aussi dans l'intention de faire la même chose. Mais des cris se firent entendre. Des Portugais sortaient de leurs cachettes pour s'attaquer aux hommes qui venaient d'aborder le navire, c'était un piège. Un pavillon montait aussi sur leur mât, un pavillon pirate.

Les hommes commençaient à se battre à coups d'épées et de dagues. La jeune femme était pétrifiée, son père ne lui avait jamais apprit à se battre et voir tout le sang, ça la rendait malade. Ce fut un véritable pêle-mêle d'hommes, elle ne voyait plus qui était avec qui dans ce beau bordel. Des Portugais débarquaient sur le pont du navire et commençaient à s'attaquer à tout ce qui bougeait. La jeune femme fut surprise par l'un d'eux.

Il commençait à l'attaquer avec son épée. Elle n'eue pas le choix de prendre la sienne et de se défendre comme elle pu. Plus il avançait vers elle en l'attaquant, plus elle reculait pour éviter ses coups. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, elle avait peur d'être blessée ou pire, de mourir ici avant de retrouver son père. Mais elle ne pu reculer plus, elle était au bout du bateau. L'homme en face d'elle n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau et elle le savait.

Il commençait à mettre des coups d'épées pour la tuer. Elle les évitait de justesse en bougeant dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que la lame se plante profondément dans le bois du garde-fou. La jeune femme prit cette occasion pour lui mettre un coup de lame dans le ventre. C'était la première fois qu'elle tuait un homme et la sensation était bizarre. Elle ne décrochait pas son regard de lui alors qu'il agonisait sous ses yeux.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas un autre arriver pour essayer de la tuer. Elle le remarquait assez tard, elle n'eue pas le temps de retirer son épée qu'elle se prit un coup de lame au niveau du bras. Elle poussait un cri de douleur alors qu'il allait lui en mettre un deuxième coup. Mais une lame lui tranchait la tête sans remord. Elle levait le regard et vit son capitaine juste derrière :

\- Ne rêvasse pas, sinon tu es mort !

\- Oui…

Il se détournait d'elle pour aller continuer de combattre. Il lui avait sauvé la vie mais elle avait tellement mal qu'elle ne pouvait prendre son épée de son bras fort. Elle retirait son épée du corps de l'homme pour avancer sur le pont. Les bruits se faisaient plus rare, le combat se finissait peu de temps après. Ils avaient gagnés et les Portugais étaient tous morts. Elle rangeait sa lame à la ceinture pendant que les hommes dépouillaient le bateau de ses ressources.

Ils récupéraient des armes, à manger, à boire ainsi que de la poudre et des munitions. Ils remontaient tout ça sur le bateau avant d'enlever les grappins qui retenaient l'autre. Ils le laissaient dériver au gré des flots. Le capitaine les regardait :

\- Qu'on range tout ça en réserve ! Prenez une arme pour vous et le surplus dans les cales ! Et qu'on me nettoie le pont, il est dégueulasse ! Immergez les morts et soignez-vous !

\- Oui capitaine !

Les hommes commençaient à ranger leurs prises dans les cales. Faustine descendait elle aussi pour aller bander sa blessure. C'était assez profond mais elle pensait que le bandage tiendrait ça en place. Elle remit sa chemise en place, tant pis si elle était ensanglantée, elle la nettoierait quand il fera nuit. Elle allait aider les hommes à ranger tout ça avant que chacun n'ailles choisir une arme. Ils s'étaient tous jetés dessus comme des chiffonniers pour avoir la meilleure.

Et elle, elle se tapait les restes. Elle fouillait et son regard fut attiré par une longue lame dans un fourreau ébène. Il y avait de drôles de symboles dessus. Elle ne réfléchissait pas plus et l'accrochait à sa ceinture avant que le reste ne soit emmené dans les cales. Le capitaine l'appelait, il voulait la voir. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour courir jusqu'à lui, sans montrer que son bras la faisait souffrir :

\- Mon petit, j'ai vu que tu ne savais pas te servir d'une épée, pourquoi en prendre une deuxième ?

\- C'était votre ordre, j'ai prit une arme pour me défendre en plus de la mienne.

\- A quoi te servirait une deuxième lame si tu ne sais pas manier la première ? A partir de demain, je t'apprendrais les bases en remerciement de ta bonne vue. D'ailleurs, ce fainéant est mort, tu prendras sa place dès demain matin.

\- Bien mon capitaine.

\- Aller ! Le pont a besoin d'être nettoyé.

Elle acquiesçait avant de redescendre pour aller faire ses tâches. Elle allait devoir faire abstraction de la douleur. Elle pensait que ça partirait vite et qu'elle guérirait rapidement. Elle était jeune et les jeunes ne mouraient pas aussi rapidement que les vieux. Grave erreur de sa part en pensant à ça. A cette époque, jeune ou vieille, tous le monde mourait de n'importe quoi. Surtout d'une infection et elle le savait.

Deux jours passèrent et la jeune femme était clouée à son hamac. La fièvre l'avait prise dans la nuit et elle se sentait faible. Elle grelotait de froid et elle suait beaucoup. Son bras lui faisait encore très mal et une odeur s'en dégageait. Les hommes ne s'étaient pas préoccupés d'elle en se levant, ni en ne la voyant pas sur le pont comme tous les matins. Son absence fut assez vite remarquée par l'intendant et le capitaine qui l'attendait pour qu'elle vienne s'entrainer.

Un retard ou une absence était inacceptable aux yeux de l'homme. Il descendit lui-même dans les cales en ayant laissé la barre du navire à son intendant. Quelques rayons de soleil éclairaient les lieux sombres. Il pouvait voir une masse dans l'un des hamacs du fond. Il s'en approchait avant de mettre un coup dedans :

\- Gamin, je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais être en retard !

Elle ouvrait difficilement les yeux et le regardait :

\- Capitaine… je suis désolée….

Il plaquait une main sur son front pour voir qu'il était brûlant. Il pouvait sentir la sueur sous sa main et sentir son moussaillon trembler à cause de la fièvre. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa blessure :

\- Pas de doute, t'as choppé une infection. Il faut que quelqu'un te soigne…

\- Non, je ne veux personne…

\- Ne fais pas ta pucelle ! Si tu ne veux personne alors tu vas devoir supporter mes soins !

Elle ne voulait pas mais elle n'avait pas la force de le repousser. La fièvre la mettait vraiment très mal et elle avait dû mal à rester éveiller. Il retirait le manteau qui la couvrait avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise :

\- S'il vous plait… ne faites pas ça…

Il ne l'écoutait pas et ouvrit sa chemise avant de se figer. Il se retrouvait face à un corset bien serré qui cachait très bien la poitrine peu développée de la jeune femme. Il comprenait mieux d'un coup son refus d'être touchée par un homme et son corps aussi svelte. Ça portait malheur une femme sur un navire. Mais en attendant, c'était quand même grâce à elle s'ils avaient mit la main sur un navire Portugais et elle avait prouvée qu'elle pouvait faire les mêmes tâches qu'un homme.

Il passait une main sur sa joue, une main assez douce :

\- Gamin ; disait-il comme s'il n'avait rien vu, je vais te soigner et tu seras sur pied assez vite pour que je t'apprenne à te battre comme un homme.

Elle ne disait rien, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la fièvre l'emporter dans un sommeil profond.

Plus tard dans la nuit, la jeune femme se réveillait difficilement. Elle était déjà étonnée d'être encore en vie. Elle pouvait voir la lumière d'une bougie pas loin. Elle entendait le bateau tanguer au fil des flots, comme toujours. Elle sentait un peu d'eau couler sur son visage, elle bougeait sa main pour tâter et sentir un linge humide. Elle se rendit bien compte assez vite qu'elle n'était plus dans son hamac.

Elle se redressait un peu pour regarder là où elle était. C'était une pièce assez richement décorée, il y avait beaucoup de bois ainsi qu'un bureau avec du matériel de navigation. Elle se retrouvait dans un lit, c'était déjà plus confortable que son hamac. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, elle pu voir son capitaine entrer avec un plateau. Ils se regardaient quelques secondes en silence avant qu'il ne referme la porte et marche vers elle :

\- Mademoiselle Le Bel se sent mieux ? ; demandait-il en posant le plateau sur le bureau.

\- Vous allez me jeter par-dessus bord maintenant ?

Il se mit à rire brièvement avant de s'asseoir près d'elle :

\- Pourquoi ferais-je ça alors que je viens à peine de te soigner ? On dirait que la fièvre a eue raison de ta cervelle.

\- Pourquoi me garderiez-vous alors que je suis une femme ?

\- J'ai eu le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Tu es Faustine Le Bel, la fille de William. Ta présence ici ne veut dire qu'une seule chose, tu veux retrouver ton père sur la terre des barbares. Mais c'est vain, personne ne l'a retrouvé.

\- Comment savez-vous mon nom ?

\- Je faisais parti de l'équipage de ton père. C'était un bon ami à moi. On a quitté très vite les côtes Japonaise. Après les années ont passées et je suis devenu le capitaine de mon propre bateau. Je n'aurais jamais pensé tomber sur la fille du Nordique. Je veux bien te garder ici mais il faut que tu continues à être un homme aux yeux des autres.

Il se relevait pour attraper le plateau, Faustine se redressait un peu mieux et le prit sur ses jambes. Elle commençait à manger sous le regard de son capitaine :

\- Tu lui ressemble beaucoup. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant.

\- Capitaine, je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur si je reste. Ça serait suspect aux yeux des autres et ils finiront par se douter de quelque chose.

\- Je sais mais sache que maintenant, j'aurais un œil sur toi. Tu es la fille de mon ami et je dois bien faire ça pour lui. Tu retourneras dans la cale demain et après tu prendras ton poste comme prévu. Et je t'apprendrais à te battre, pas de traitement de faveur.

Elle se mit à sourire, non, elle ne voulait pas être traitée comme une femme mais comme la fille d'un pirate. Enfin, plutôt comme un « fils » puisqu'elle devait encore se cacher. Mais un seul restera au courant et elle était sûre qu'il ne vendrait pas la mèche.

Un mois passait depuis, comme prévu, la jeune femme était à la vigie. Elle surveillait la mer tout en jouant de l'ocarina au plus grand plaisir des hommes qui manquaient d'animation sur le bateau. Elle avait été surprise par son capitaine avec cet objet. Maintenant, ça mettait une meilleure ambiance sur le bateau. Elle aimait sa nouvelle place et elle l'avait eue en tant qu'homme et non en tant que fille de pirate.

Elle prenait toujours le soin de se cacher aux yeux des autres mais tout allait mieux à présent. Les hommes avaient apprit à mieux l'accepter parmi eux comme le gringalet du navire. Mais un gringalet qui savait jouer de la musique avec un instrument peu connu des occidentaux. Le capitaine n'avait pas manqué à sa parole, il avait commencé à l'entrainer comme il se fallait pour qu'elle se batte mieux à l'épée.

De plus, il lui avait même apprit à tenir une arme et a viser. Il lui avait montré comment la recharger en poudre et en munitions. Mais elle n'aimait pas ça, ça faisait perdre bien trop de temps au combat. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux du monde malgré les tempêtes des mers du sud et la canicule. Elle était encore en haut de son mât à surveiller les alentours. Ils n'avaient pas encore vu la terre ferme mais ils ne désespéraient pas.

Elle descendit de son perchoir pour aller déjeuner avec les autres. Elle avait accrochée son instrument à sa ceinture avant d'enjamber son garde-fou pour descendre le long du cordage. Elle arrivait une dizaine de mètres plus bas. Elle attrapait un bol avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un tonneau pour manger. Les autres discutaient et buvaient, ils ne savaient faire que ça après tout en dehors des combats.

Elle ne buvait pas, l'odeur du vin la dégoûtait et elle était sûre qu'elle ne perdrait pas de temps à aller vomir par-dessus bord. L'intendant avait reprit la barre pendant que le capitaine descendait sur le pont en mangeant encore l'une de ses éternelles pomme verte. Elle se demandait parfois s'il n'allait pas finir par se transformer en âne à force d'en manger. Il disait que ça évitait le scorbut, elle le croyait vraiment pour le coup.

Il lui jetait une pomme qu'elle attrapait aussitôt, elle avait l'habitude qu'il lui fasse ça à force. Il regardait ses hommes entrain de se restaurer :

\- Alors messieurs, la mer n'est pas trop longue ?

\- Capitaine, elle me paraitrait moins longue si j'avais une femme à culbuter pendant le voyage !

\- Comme les trois quart d'entre vous. Si on arrive sur la terre ferme, je vous promets que vous aurez toute une nuit pour aller faire ça.

\- Dommage qu'on ne tombe pas sur un navire qu'avec des femmes, on le laisserait accroché au nôtre !

Ils se mirent à rire entre eux, lui, il ne disait rien. Il avait une femme à sa portée s'il le désirait. Mais non, il ne ferait pas ça. C'était la fille de son ami et aussi son nouveau protecteur. Faustine finissait son bol avant de remonter par le cordage pour rejoindre la vigie. Elle n'aimait pas de trop les entendre parler de femme aussi vulgairement. On dirait que pour eux, elles n'étaient que de vulgaires vides couilles.

Elle préférait jouer de son instrument plutôt que d'entendre de telles conneries.

Le soir arrivait assez vite mais il faisait encore jour. Faustine était redescendue pour aller s'entrainer avec le capitaine à l'épée. Elle commençait à bien se débrouiller et il était fier. Les autres les regardaient de temps en temps, ça les distrayait. Et puis, ils terminaient au bout d'une petite heure. Il commençait à faire un peu sombre et ils voulaient éviter de se blesser. La jeune femme rangeait sa lame pendant que les hommes partaient se laver dans leur coin.

Elle s'accoudait au garde-fou pour regarder la mer qui commençait à se teinter de noire. La nuit allait tomber incessamment sous peu. Elle laissait son regard dériver sur l'eau très calme. Jusqu'à voir une grande étendue noire au loin. C'était la terre sans s'y méprendre ! Elle se redressait et montait sur le pont supérieur :

\- Capitaine, la terre à bâbord !

Il tournait la tête pour observer l'étendue noire plus loin. Il se mit à sourire, ses hommes allaient pouvoir se défouler bien plus vite que prévu. Faustine ne cessait de sourire, elle allait enfin pouvoir voir un peu de paysage.


	4. Chapter 4: Terres Japonaise

**Merci Myhime de m'avoir recontacter sur mon blog pour qu'on s'explique et ça va mieux d'un coup lol ^^**

 **Réponses reviews:**

 **RENOxTIFA: hello miss contente que tu suives ma fiction^^ ne t'en fait pas, je t'aurais quand même reconnue avec ton autre pseudo^^ c'est pas à toi de me remercier mais plutôt à moi aux personnes qui me suivent car je prends quand même toujours plaisir à écrire même si parfois c'est difficile pour moi de satisfaire tout le monde. alors, si je ne poste qu'une fois par semaine, c'est déjà pour laisser du temps aux autres de mettre une review. mais aussi que le fait de poster un chapitre par jour me fatiguait et empiétait sur ma vie de famille, voilà.**

 **Naheiah: salut miss, heureuse que ce début te plaise bien. j'essais de me renseigner avant de faire une fic pour ne pas faire trop d'anachronismes. j'espère cette fois-ci ne pas tomber dans le piège avec mon OC. pour la rencontre c'est lundi prochain^^ et mon rythme est d'une fois par semaine tous les lundi normalement ^^**

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée quand le bateau arrivait près d'une côte déserte. Enfin, pas si déserte que ça. Il y avait un petit village de pêcheurs. Il y avait quelques lumières qui filtraient de lampions de papier accrochés près de chaque petite maison de bois. Le capitaine ne s'y trompait pas en disant qu'ils étaient revenus sur les terres Japonaises. Il aurait voulu changer de cap pour ne pas y aller mais les hommes avaient tous vu la terre de loin et pas question de reculer.

Heureusement pour eux, ce n'était qu'un village isolé du reste de la civilisation. Mais la peur de voir une partie de son équipage subsistait dans son esprit. Il y a quelques années de ça, en comptant le père de Faustine, ils avaient perdu une dizaine d'hommes dans la forêt. Il se souvenait qu'ils avaient dû partir à toute vitesse car des hommes sortis de nulle part avaient commencés à les attaquer. Et dieu seul sait qu'ils n'auraient eu aucune chance face à ces barbares-là.

Ils ne ressemblaient pas aux gens d'armes qu'ils avaient en France. Non, on aurait dit plutôt des membres d'un même clan qui faisaient le nettoyage eux-mêmes. Comme s'ils avaient atterrit sur leurs terres sans permission. Il ne connaissait pas de trop les hiérarchies ici, il savait juste de quelques racontars qu'ils y avaient des clans qui travaillaient comme mercenaires. Ils étaient payés par des seigneurs pour protéger leurs terres contre d'autres clans qui tentent de les envahir. Et ça valait aussi bien pour les étrangers.

Mais selon ses souvenirs, ils n'étaient pas sur la même terre que l'autre clan qui les avait attaqués. Mais ce village allait subir leur passage. Ils restaient des pirates et il fallait se ravitailler. Ce village de pêcheurs sera parfait pour ça. Les hommes s'étaient préparés à descendre les barques pour finir le reste de la traverser. Faustine ne voulait pas spécialement participer à ça, elle était juste là pour retrouver son père. Elle serait même prête à rester sur place sans eux pour le faire.

Son capitaine le savait bien et jamais il ne l'obligerait à le faire. Elle se battait déjà en mer, mais c'était pour défendre sa vie et le navire. Sur terre, rien ne l'obligeait à le faire à part si on s'en prenait à elle. Le navire jetait l'ancre à une centaine de mètres du rivage et les barques furent mises silencieusement à la mer. Faustine avait récupéré dans la cale son manteau ainsi que sa ceinture de munition et son mousquet. Elle n'aurait besoin que de ça pour le moment.

Les hommes descendaient l'échelle de corde jusqu'aux barques avant de commencer à doucement ramer vers les terres. Faustine montait dans la deuxième barque qui suivait illico la première. Le village semblait calme, on aurait dit que le seul meilleur moyen pour l'atteindre n'était que par la mer. A l'arrière, la forêt ténébreuse semblait être à elle seule un immense mur d'arbres. Les hommes continuaient de ramer jusqu'à toucher le sable de la plage.

Et puis, la jeune femme fut surprise de la vitesse des hommes à descendre des barques. Ils se mirent à courir, épées à la main, vers les habitations. Il n'y eu que quelques secondes d'écoulées avant qu'ils ne défoncent les portes des habitations. De plus, ils avaient tellement la dalle sexuellement qu'ils n'attendraient pas pour violer une ou deux femmes au passage. Elle pouvait déjà entendre les femmes crier de peur et les enfants pleurer.

Les hommes des habitations s'étaient jetés sur eux pour protéger leurs familles mais c'était en vain quand on avait des bourrins en face de soit. C'était un peu David contre Goliath. Mais elle se disait qu'en réalité, ça n'était pas ces gens-là les barbares mais eux. C'était eux qui entraient dans des maisons pour voler et tuer. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas participer à ça. Des femmes célèbres n'avaient pas eues peur de se salir les mains, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire.

La seule occasion où elle se salirait, ça serait pour défendre sa vie.

Ça commençait un peu à se calmer. Elle se levait de la barque et descendit sur la plage. Elle voyait des femmes avec leurs enfants courir loin des habitations pour aller se réfugier dans la forêt. D'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance-là. En effet, certains hommes du navire avaient prit chacun la leur pour pouvoir tirer leur coup. Ils avaient tués ou blessés à mort les hommes du village qui étaient peu nombreux par apport à l'équipage du navire.

Il ne restait plus qu'eux et quelques femmes qu'ils avaient gardés. Elle était soulagée dans un sens, ils auraient été capables de tuer les enfants et elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Maintenant, elle voyait le quotidien de son père et elle ne pensait pas qu'il faisait ça lui aussi. Quand il lui racontait ses récits, jamais il n'avait fait mention de ça. Elle comprenait à présent que c'était pour ne pas l'effrayer. Maintenant, elle savait.

Le calme était retombé assez vite, elle pouvait entendre à nouveau la mer. Elle marchait le long des habitations, elle pouvait entendre les hommes rires de bon cœur. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire en voyant les cadavres éparpillés de ça et là. Elle savait que maintenant, ça serait son quotidien à chaque fois qu'elle mettrait un pied sur une nouvelle terre. Elle s'était engagée dans une chose qui la dépassait à présent mais elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

Elle sentit une pression sur sa cheville, très faible. Elle baissait le regard, un homme était encore en vie mais il agonisait, il perdait beaucoup de sang. Elle se baissait à sa hauteur et le regardait. L'homme plongeait ses pupilles noires dans les turquoises de la jeune femme. Elle crue voir dans son regard un dernier éclair de vie assez vif. Il fit un mince sourire avant de lever faiblement une de ses mains vers son visage. Il traçait un symbole avec son propre sang sur la joue de porcelaine de Faustine.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il devrait plutôt être en colère après eux pour avoir massacré son village. Il retirait sa main avant de sombrer à son tour dans la mort. La jeune femme laissait s'échapper quelques larmes en silence. Puis, elle sortit de ses pensées, elle venait entendre une femme hurler comme une folle. Elle se redressait en vitesse pour courir vers l'endroit d'où le bruit venait.

L'une des portes fracassées donnait sur une pièce éclairée de quelques malheureuses bougies. Un des hommes était sur une des femmes. Mais la malheureuse essayait de se défendre pour ne pas se faire violer. Avec ses ongles, elle avait griffée profondément la peau du colosse au-dessus d'elle. L'homme le prit très mal et sortit une dague avant de la planter dans le cou de la pauvresse. Elle ne fit pas un pli et mourut très vite de son hémorragie.

Faustine n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait osé faire ça ? Il lâchait la gorge de la femme, la porte d'une armoire murale s'ouvrit assez vite. Une petite fille à peine âgée de quatre ou cinq ans en sortit en courant. Elle était complètement apeurée et voir sa mère sans doute se faire tuer sous ses yeux n'arrangeait pas les choses. L'homme la vit et lui attrapait le poignet avec une puissance démesurée :

\- Où tu cours toi ? Tu vas remplacée ta putain de mère !

Non, là, s'en était de trop. Faustine passait la porte alors qu'il allait vouloir se faire une enfant. La petite criait de toutes ses forces pour qu'on vienne l'aider. Mais il n'y avait plus personne pour le faire, ils étaient soit tous morts, soit enfuit dans la forêt. Faustine sortit sa lame et la mit sous la gorge de son compagnon de navire :

\- Lâche-là ; disait-elle froidement.

\- Tu te proposes de prendre sa place, gringalet ?

\- Je ne le répèterais pas, lâche la petite de suite.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me faire quoi ? T'es qu'un trouillard.

Elle fronçait les sourcils avant d'entailler sa peau. Un peu de sang coulait :

\- Tu veux peut-être que je te tranche la tête ?

Il la regardait avec un regard noir. Ça n'était pas bon signe pour elle. Il poussait fortement la petite fille dans la pièce avant de dégager la lame de Faustine pour se jeter sur elle. Elle fut surprise d'un tel retournement de situation et tombait lourdement sur le dos. Il se mit sur elle avant de placer ses mains autour de sa gorge pour commencer à l'étouffer :

\- Tu ne manqueras pas à grand monde ! Autant te tuer ici et maintenant !

Elle essayait de lutter contre l'asphyxie, il avait une poigne de fer ! Même si elle avait prit en puissance, elle ne rivalisait pas face à un tel monstre de la nature. Elle essayait d'attraper son épée un peu plus loin mais c'était vain. Elle essayait de le basculer mais non, rien ne le faisait bouger. Elle commençait à voir trouble, elle sentait le sang pulser dans ses tempes. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais s'il continuait ainsi, elle allait mourir.

Et puis, il y eu un coup de feu. La pression autour de sa gorge se faisait moindre et elle essayait de reprendre de l'air. Quelqu'un l'agrippait par les épaules pour l'aider à se relever pour qu'elle respire mieux :

\- Eh, gamine, ça va ?

\- Ouais… maintenant ça va mieux…

Le capitaine soupirait, il se doutait bien qu'un jour un de ses hommes deviendrait incontrôlable. Mais il l'avait bien dit, il avait toujours un œil sur elle. Dès que sa respiration fut plus calme, elle posait un regard sur l'homme à ses pieds. Une balle de mousquet dans la tête, ça l'avait tué sur le coup :

\- Essaie de ne pas te faire tuer avant de reprendre la mer. Et ne te mets pas sur leur chemin, c'est un conseil.

Il lâchait ses épaules, il était rassuré d'être arrivé à temps sinon, elle serait morte. En voyant le petit corps replié sur lui-même au fond de la pièce, il avait très vite comprit pourquoi ça avait dégénéré. Il comprenait très bien que la jeune femme avait agit par impulsion mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, la petite mourra assez vite après leur départ. Il se disait que les gens mettraient trop de temps à revenir ici.

Il lui mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de quitter la maison. Il avait trouvé une demeure avec de l'alcool et il comptait bien en profiter avant que ses hommes n'emmènent tout au navire. Faustine se baissait pour ramasser l'épée de son père et la ranger à sa ceinture. Puis, elle posait son regard sur la petite fille. La pauvre, elle tremblait de peur et elle était complètement repliée sur elle-même.

Elle marchait doucement vers elle. La petite se reculait plus vers le fond de la pièce comme un animal apeuré. Même celle qui avait voulue la défendre lui faisait peur. La jeune femme posait un regard sur le corps sans vie de la mère, rien que ça, ça devait l'effrayer. Elle laissait balader son regard dans la pièce avant de voir un drap pas loin. Elle marchait vers lui avant de s'en saisir. Elle revint vers le corps de la pauvre femme avant de le recouvrir. C'était le peu qu'elle pouvait faire.

Elle s'approchait à nouveau de la fillette mais elle s'assit au sol à une distance de deux mètres pour ne pas se montrer menaçante. Elle la regardait attentivement avant de fouiller dans ses poches. Elle trouvait un de ces biscuits de son rationnement Mais dieu qu'il fallait de bonnes dents pour les manger ceux la ! Elle le posait entre elle la petite avant de la regarder. La petite posait un regard sur le biscuit.

La jeune femme lui fit un mince sourire avant de tendre le bras pour approcher la chose plus près d'elle. La petite bridée regardait la femme avant de tendre la main et d'attraper assez vite ce qu'elle lui avait tendue. Elle mangeait le biscuit sous ses yeux, c'était déjà un bon début :

\- Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je dis mais je ne laisserais pas un de ces hommes te toucher.

La petite levait le regard, elle semblait moins trembler. Mais elle devait penser que Faustine était un homme à cause de son habillement. La jeune femme comprenait sa peur. Elle portait ses mains sur son bandeau et le retirait pour libérer ses longs cheveux argentés. La petite la regardait encore avant d'approcher doucement d'elle. Faustine ne bougeait pas et la laissait toucher ses cheveux. Elles restaient comme ça pendant quelques minutes avant que la petite ne pose sa tête sur sa poitrine fortement réduite avec son corset.

Elle se serrait contre la jeune femme, comme si elle cherchait une protection. Faustine passait doucement ses bras autour d'elle et commençait à la bercer. Personne n'était venu les embêter, ils étaient tous occupés à violer les femmes ou à boire comme des trous. Elle remit son bandeau avant de se relever en soulevant la petite. Elle la tenait contre elle avant de sortir de la maison. Pas question de la laisser là avec le cadavre de sa mère.

Elles sortirent de la maison, Faustine marchait un maximum dans l'ombre pour que personne ne la voit avec la petite. Elle attendrait l'aube pour la faire partir loin d'ici. Sûrement qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un dans les bois puisqu'ils sont tous partit par là. Elle trouvait une habitation plus loin qui semblait déserte. Elles entraient dedans avant qu'elle n'allume quelques bougies pour y voir plus clair.

Elles entraient dans une pièce, Faustine posait la petite sur un futon. Elle la lâchait pour aller voir s'il n'y avait pas à manger dans le coin mais la petite refusait de la lâcher. Elle avait trop peur que Faustine la laisse seule ici. La jeune femme n'eue pas le choix de s'asseoir sur le futon. La petite se calait encore contre elle. Faustine la serrait contre elle et caressait ses cheveux, quand elle reprendrait la mer, elle n'aura plus autant d'attention.

C'était calme ici et elle se sentait un peu mieux. Elle fermait les yeux un instant, elle pensait juste un instant mais c'était bien plus fort. Elle pensait juste rester comme ça sans dormir. Mais le sommeil avait quand même eu raison d'elle.

L'aube commençait à se lever mais aucunes des femmes n'avaient arrêtées de marcher dans la forêt. Quelques unes portaient leurs bébés pendant que d'autres enfants en âge de marcher les suivaient sans rien dire. Ça faisait quelques heures maintenant qu'elles avaient fuit le village côtier pour échapper aux pirates blancs qui avaient pilés sans honte leurs maisons. Elles avaient aussi beaucoup de chagrin même si elles ne le montraient pas.

Leurs maris ou frères étaient morts pour les protéger. Leurs coutumes étaient bien étranges pour les occidentaux mais les coutumes des occidentaux l'étaient aussi pour elles. Les blancs les traitaient de barbares et c'était la même chose dans le sens inverse. Elles purent enfin voir le bout du chemin dès que le soleil fut un peu plus haut. Elles sortaient de la forêt avant de traverser des champs stériles. Au bout d'un moment, elles pouvaient voir un immense campement se dresser plus loin.

Elles étaient arrivées avec grandes peines là où elles voulaient aller. Le campement du clan qui protégeait leurs terres était comme une immense forteresse de bois. Ils étaient très riches et les seigneurs payaient très chers leurs services. Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres, ils étaient à part. Les gens avaient peur de ce clan si particulier. Mais ces femmes n'avaient pas peur d'aller chercher leurs protecteurs.

Elles marchaient vers l'entrée avant d'être rejoins par des veilleurs. Elles leurs expliquaient que le village avait été attaqués par des pirates blancs. Elles furent accompagnées jusque dans le campement. Un des veilleurs partit réveiller son chef, les autres restaient auprès des femmes. Les enfants en profitaient de s'asseoir au sol tant qu'ils étaient épuisés. Les femmes ne se le permettaient pas, pas tant qu'on ne le leur autorisait pas.

Le chef arrivait peu de temps après, il était accompagné de ses deux fils. Les deux seuls qui lui restaient. Ils étaient aussi sombres les uns que les autres. L'ainé et le père faisaient trembler les hommes hors du clan. Mais le plus jeune faisait bien moins peur de ses traits plus doux. Mais il n'était pas moins craint au combat, il excellait et on disait qu'il avait la même puissance que son ainé, ils étaient tout le temps en compétition.

Le chef de clan s'arrêtait devant les femmes, elles s'inclinaient devant eux avant de se redresser :

\- On m'a rapporté que vous aviez été attaqués.

\- Oui, Tajima-sama. Ils étaient nombreux et bien plus forts que nos pauvres frères et maris. Nous avons besoin de vous.

\- Mes hommes vont vous emmener vous reposer de votre voyage. Je pars avec les miens pour remettre de l'ordre là-bas. Ils vont apprendre qu'on ne foule pas impunément la terre des Uchiha.

Elles s'inclinaient encore en le remerciant. Même les enfants en âge de comprendre le firent. Les Uchiha étaient très à cheval sur le respect et gare à ceux qui ne les respectaient pas. Elles furent emmenées pendant que Tajima partait mettre une armure et s'armer. Les deux fils en firent de même avant qu'ils ne rassemblent quelques uns de leurs hommes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être une armée pour tuer quelques blancs.

Dès qu'ils furent prêts, ils quittèrent le campement pour marcher en silence vers l'épaisse forêt qui les séparait de leur objectif. Tajima était à l'avant pendant que ses deux fils étaient à l'arrière du peloton. Des blancs, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'en n'avaient pas eu. Pas depuis qu'ils avaient mit la main sur la dizaine de pirates occidentaux dont l'homme aux cheveux clairs. Izuna s'en souvenait encore. Il avait même gardé le médaillon.

Il l'avait souvent sur lui, même s'il ne lui appartenait pas. Mais il ne pouvait se lasser de regarder encore la petite fille dessinée dedans, bien qu'avec le temps, le portrait commençait à se ternir. Madara, son frère ainé, pensait que son frère se faisait trop d'illusions. Jamais il ne la verrait, elle ne resterait qu'un fantasme durement ancré en lui. Jamais il n'avait approché d'autres femmes, elles ne lui convenaient pas.

Il préférait aimer un portrait au grand damne de son père. A dix-neuf ans, il fallait bien qu'il se dépêche de trouver une femme qui l'honorerait. Mais le jeune homme aimait les femmes différentes de leurs cultures. Il les trouvait belles. Il trouvait que les femmes blanches ressemblaient aux déesses de leur croyance. Elles avaient un teint blanc parfait, elles n'avaient pas besoin de maquillage comme les geishas.

Leurs cheveux souvent couleurs or ou bien miel lui plaisaient beaucoup. Et la petite fille du portrait représentait depuis maintenant des années son idéal. Il espérait que le pays ouvre vite ses portes aux occidentaux pour pouvoir un jour en croiser. Il fut sortit de ses pensés par une tape derrière la tête donnée par son ainé :

\- Izuna, arrête de rêvasser. Tu ferais mieux de te trouver une vraie femme qui te comblera au lit.

\- Désolé Madara mais je préfère garder ma vertu pour une vraie femme.

\- Laisse-moi rire un peu. Tu as une dizaine de femmes prêtes à se jeter à tes pieds et à te vénérer comme un dieu. Et toi, tu préfères garder ta vertu pour une blanche que tu ne verras jamais.

\- C'est toujours mieux que d'avoir une partenaire différente chaque nuit mon frère. Et puis, moi je suis levé bien plus tôt le matin pour m'entrainer.

Madara fit une grimace avant de lui remettre une tape derrière la tête. Il ne comprendrait jamais son frère et son obsession pour les blancs. C'était vrai que cette petite devait être mignonne à croquer mais il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs. Ils continuaient de marcher sans rien dire. Au bout de quelques heures, ils décidaient de s'arrêter pour manger un bout et aussi de convenir à une attaque nette et sans bavure.

Izuna finissait de manger assez vite avant de se relever, il fallait qu'il aille se soulager d'un besoin pressant. Il laissait le groupe pour s'enfoncer un peu dans le bois. Il détestait pisser à la vue des autres alors que son frère détestait avoir quelqu'un tout court derrière lui, ça lui coupait toute envie d'un coup. C'était assez drôle à voir. Le jeune homme s'éloignait assez avant de pouvoir enfin se soulager contre un arbre.

Il finissait assez vite de se soulager avant de se rhabiller correctement. Quand il se retournait, il sortit une lame avant de la mettre sous la gorge d'un enfant. Il se disait que celui-là lui avait fichu la trouille. Il soufflait un grand coup avant de ranger son tanto et posait son regard dessus. C'était une petite fille, elle portait un bandeau très clair dans les cheveux. Elle semblait en panique :

\- D'où tu viens ? Pourquoi es-tu si essoufflée ?

\- Uchiha-sama, il faut m'aider ! La femme… quelqu'un veut lui faire mal !

\- La femme ? Quelle femme ? …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, un cri se fit entendre pas loin de là.


	5. Chapter 5: La princesse blanche

**Réponse review:**

 **RenoXTifa: ouais je sais, je suis méchante x) voilà la suite!**

* * *

Quand l'aube avait pointé, Faustine s'était doucement réveillée. Elle sentait un souffle chaud contre son cou. Elle baissait son regard, la petite était collée à elle comme avant de s'endormir. Sauf que la jeune femme s'était endormie et avait dû tomber sur le dos sans s'en rendre compte. La petite dormait sur elle, les bras autour du cou de la jeune femme. Elle se sentait aussi bien que la veille mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, la petite devait partir.

Elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux, elle pouvait la sentir trembler. Faustine savait qu'elle n'oublierait pas ce que cet enfoiré avait fait à sa mère sous ses yeux hier soir. La pauvre, elle n'avait plus de parents, tous les deux morts en quelques minutes. Mais elle était rassurée, personne n'était rentré ici dans la nuit. Elle soupirait, elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils allaient rester ici ni si elle allait retrouver son père. Le pays était vaste mine de rien.

Il fallait qu'elle se lève, son ventre grognait, la faim la tenait. Elle se tournait doucement sur le côté pour coucher la petite sur le futon avant de se lever. Elle la couvrit un peu avant de quitter la pièce pour faire un tour du propriétaire. Elle cherchait avant tout à manger et à boire. Dans un coin reculé, elle mit la main sur de l'eau et une espèce de plante pas très loin qui était séchée. Elle se mit à la sentir pour savoir ce que c'était.

Elle sursautait en sentant qu'on tirait sur son manteau. Elle baissait le regard et vit qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle se mit à sourire avant de passer une main douce dans ses cheveux. La petite bridée se mit à sourire avant de serrer encore la taille de Faustine. Elle sourit encore avant de prendre les feuilles séchées et de lui montrer. La petite les prit avant de prendre une marmite qu'elle remplit d'eau d'un tonneau.

Elle faisait signe à Faustine de la suivre. La jeune femme marchait derrière elle avant de sortir de l'habitation. La petite lui montrait un endroit où il semblait y avoir un feu de camp. Il y avait même une crémaillère pour suspendre la petite marmite d'eau. Elle prit un peu de bois sec pour l'entasser avant de prendre un silex dans l'une de ses poches pour allumer le feu. Elle suspendait ensuite la marmite pour faire chauffer l'eau.

La petite mit les feuilles dans l'eau avant de faire un grand sourire. Puis, elle se jetait à nouveau sur Faustine pour la serrer contre elle. Elle n'était pas prête de la lâcher. Faustine la portait dans ses bras pour retourner dans l'habitation pour se mettre à la recherche de gobelets pour boire le mélange qui chauffait dehors. Elle trouvait une louche et deux gobelets. Mais elle trouvait aussi du savon et une brosse à poils durs. Elle se disait que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne s'était malheureusement pas lavée et ses vêtements puaient la mort.

Elle mit le savon et la brosse dans une des poches de son manteau avant de retourner à l'extérieur avec la petite. Elle s'assit sur le sable près du feu, la petite fille se mit assise entre ses jambes et attendait d'être servie. Faustine prit la louche avant de la plonger dans la marmite. Elle remplissait les deux gobelets avant d'en donner un à sa nouvelle amie. Pendant que ça refroidissait un peu, elle posait son regard sur la mer.

Le navire était toujours au même endroit, signe que personne n'avait bougé du campement de la nuit. D'ailleurs, c'était très calme. Ils avaient dû faire la fête toute la nuit, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Au moins, elle sera tranquille pour aller se laver et faire partir la petite avant leur réveil. Ça lui ferait sûrement mal au cœur mais il le fallait. Elle attrapait son gobelet et commençait à boire ce drôle de breuvage. Ça faisait bizarre, elle n'avait l'habitude que du lait ou de l'eau.

Elle consommait sa boisson assez vite, sa petite avait déjà fini de boire. Elle devait avoir l'habitude de boire ça très chaud. Puis, elle se relevait et prit la petite fille dans ses bras pour traverser doucement le campement. Elle prenait soin de lui cacher les yeux pour ne pas qu'elle voit les cadavres qui jonchaient encore le sol. Elle s'assurait que tout le monde dormait bien avant d'entrer dans la forêt. Elle était impressionnante de l'extérieur.

Mais à l'intérieur, c'était assez beau et très calme. Elles marchaient un peu avant de tomber sur un point d'eau. Faustine se disait que c'était l'endroit parfait pour se laver. Elle posait la petite avant de retirer son manteau. Elle l'étalait au sol avant de la faire asseoir dessus. Elle la regardait avec ses grands yeux noirs pendant que la jeune femme retirait son bandeau. Elle attrapait son savon et sa brosse avant de se débarrasser de ses bottes.

Elle posait ses deux épées près de son manteau ainsi que sa ceinture de munitions et de poudre. Elle retirait son pistolet de sa ceinture. Maintenant, elle pouvait aller à l'eau. Elle était froide mais il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse. Elle déboutonnait sa chemise qui n'était plus très blanche. Elle la retirait avant de la laisser tomber dans l'eau. Elle retirait aussi son corset et il rejoignit la chemise. La petite regardait Faustine qui était maintenant dos à elle.

Elle pouvait remarquer que la jeune femme avait plein de traits noirs dans le dos. Elle était tatouée. Sur le bateau, les hommes avaient du matériel et de l'encre pour faire ça. Mais ce fut son capitaine lui-même qui le lui avait fait. Il prenait tout son dos, représentant la faucheuse avec sa grande faux et un sablier. Il était magnifique et elle avait eue de la chance de ne pas chopper une infection après l'avoir fait. Elle s'était assurée de le badigeonner de sa ration d'alcool. Maintenant, il était cicatrisé.

Elle attrapait le savon et la brosse et commençait à frotter rigoureusement sa peau pour se décrasser. Ça lui faisait un bien fou, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle avait attendu ça. Elle se frottait tellement la peau qu'elle devenait rouge assez vite. Elle n'hésitait pas à se laver plusieurs fois les cheveux pour être sûr de se débarrasser des morceaux de bois et autres de sa tête. La vermine était tenace sur le navire.

Elle retirait son pantalon et son sous-vêtement pour frotter tout ça avec la brosse et le savon. Au moins, elle serait propre pour repartir. Elle prenait son temps pour faire ça avant de les accrocher pour que sa sèche un peu. La nudité de la jeune femme ne semblait pas déranger la petite fille qui ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard depuis le début. Faustine finissait par asseoir ses fesses dans l'eau et coller son dos contre la rive.

C'était vraiment très calme et elle était bien là. La petite s'était allongée sur le manteau de Faustine pour regarder un bout de ciel entre le feuillage des arbres. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher la jeune femme, elle se sentait en sécurité avec elle. Il commençait à faire chaud, le soleil s'était bien levé maintenant. Les vêtements allaient sécher bien plus vite comme ça. La petite finissait par s'endormir sur le manteau pendant que Faustine se reposait dans le silence des lieux.

Trois bonnes heures passaient, Faustine s'était un peu endormie dans l'eau mais personne n'était venu les déranger. Ils devaient vraiment être saouls comme des cochons. Elle ouvrit les yeux avant de s'étirer. Ça faisait du bien de s'être lavée et ses vêtements devaient être secs pensait-elle. Elle posait son regard sur la petite qui dormait toujours sur son manteau. Elle se levait et sortit de l'eau pour attraper son sous-vêtement sec et propre.

Elle l'enfilait avant d'en faire de même pour le reste. Elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle s'assit près de la fille qui se réveillait pratiquement en même temps. Elle la regardait encore avec ses grands yeux ébène. Faustine se mit à sourire avant de commencer à plier son bandeau. La petite la regardait avec beaucoup de curiosité avant de poser son doigt dessus. L'ainée la regardait :

\- Je vois, tu veux l'essayer.

Elle devait avoir à peu près comprit car elle hochait la tête. Faustine se mit encore à sourire avant de porter le bandeau vers sa tête. Elle le lui attachait correctement avant de la regarder :

\- Tu es très mignonne comme ça.

Elle passait une main sur sa joue, ça lui allait vraiment bien. La petite se mit encore à sourire avant qu'il n'y ait du bruit derrière elles. Faustine tournait la tête avant de voir deux hommes du navire. Elle ne pouvait jamais être tranquille. Ils les regardaient avant d'approcher :

\- Bah alors le gringalet ? Tu fais dans la petite fille ? Remarque, elle doit être bien serrée à cet âge-là.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment que des idiots, maintenant, retournez donc boire.

\- Pas avant d'avoir goûté à un bout de cette petite.

Elle se levait et attrapait une de ses épées qui était au sol. Ils se mirent encore à rire, comme si un frêle jeunot pouvait faire quoique ce soit contre eux ? La petite se levait elle aussi et Faustine lui fit signe de courir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Elle comprit et se mit à courir plus loin dans la forêt pour échapper à ces hommes. Les deux sortirent aussi leurs armes avant de se jeter sur elle.

Elle essayait de parer les attaques mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, à deux contre un, ça allait être compliqué. L'un d'eux lui mit un coup du plat du pied dans les reins. Elle tombait à plat ventre au sol. L'autre mit un coup de pied dans son épée avant de la saisir par-dessous les aisselles. Il bloquait le dos de la jeune femme contre lui tout en maintenant sa prise sous ses bras. Le premier vint devant elle :

\- On va te faire disparaitre pour avoir osé lever une arme contre nous. Mais avant, je vais te dépouiller.

Il commençait à la fouiller pendant qu'elle essayait de se débattre contre celui qui la tenait de force. Il mit la main sur son ocarina accroché à la ceinture de son pantalon :

\- Tu n'en n'auras plus d'utilité.

Il le jetait dans l'eau, elle serrait les dents, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait de son père et jamais elle ne réussirait à le retrouver là-dedans ! Il continuait sa fouille jusqu'à remonter sur sa taille et sentir quelque chose de dur en dessous :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu caches de l'or là-dedans ?

Il arrachait sans aucune gêne sa chemise pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un corset. Il pouvait voir sa poitrine compressée :

\- Mais quelle surprise ! Si j'avais su que tu étais une femme plus tôt, je n'aurais pas attendu d'arriver ici pour te baiser ! Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour ça.

Elle se débattait encore plus, elle ne voulait pas se faire violer par deux grosses brutes comme eux ! En plus, ils puaient encore l'alcool à plein nez. Il lui retirait son corset pour qu'elle se retrouve avec les seins nus. Il commençait à passer ses grosses mains dégoûtantes dessus. Il se mit à rire, ses dents étaient jaunes et noires par endroit. Il en manquait d'ailleurs. Elle en eue presqu'envie de vomir quand elle voyait ça.

Il écrasait sa bouche contre ses lèvres, quelle horreur se disait-elle. Il essayait d'entrer sa langue mais elle serrait les dents. Et puis, il se retirait brusquement, elle venait de le mordre à sang. Il se mit vite en colère avant de lui mettre un coup de poing au visage. Le nez de la jeune femme se mit à saigner, il ne l'avait pas loupée :

\- Sale petite trainée, tu vas voir ce que je te réserve pour mourir !

Il lui attrapait fortement la nuque avant de la trainer de force dans le point d'eau. Elle savait qu'il allait tenter de la noyer. Elle se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait en criant. Elle espérait qu'on l'entendrait, surtout son capitaine. Il la déséquilibrait avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'eau. Elle se débattait encore et encore sans parvenir à ressortir sa tête de là. Elle allait mourir noyer, elle en était persuadée.

Ses mains essayaient de prendre appuis sur le fond du point d'eau pour se dégager. La chainette de son ocarina s'accrochait à ses doigts. Elle commençait à se sentir partir. Elle la serrait fortement en pensant à son père, elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit là. Elle ne se vit pas entrain de perdre connaissance. Elle mourrait bêtement dans un point d'eau. En même temps, ces hommes-là n'étaient pas courageux de la tuer ainsi.

Il y eut des bruits pas loin mais ils n'entendaient rien. Puis, une ombre sortit en vitesse des fourrés avant de se jeter sur l'homme qui était sur la terre ferme. Son katana était hors de son fourreau et il lacéra sans vergogne l'homme devant lui. Le marin d'eau douce tombait raide sous le coup. Le deuxième voulut se saisir de son arme à feu mais Izuna ne lui en laissait pas le temps et lui tranchait la tête. Le corps tombait à l'eau près de celui de Faustine.

Izuna fixait son corps avant de le retourner. Son regard s'écarquillait en se rendant compte que c'était une femme. Il n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement entre elle et le médaillon. Il la sortit en vitesse de l'eau avant d'essayer de la réanimer. Elle se mit à cracher de l'eau et à tousser. Il la mit assit et lui tapait dans le dos pour qu'elle évacue tout ça. Sa gorge et ses poumons brulaient. La petite apparut plus loin et les regardait.

Elle courait vers eux avant de se jeter sur Faustine pour la serrer contre elle. La jeune femme essayait de se remettre de sa presque mort. Izuna se préoccupait maintenant de la semi-nudité de la jeune femme et se mit à rougir. Il enlevait son manteau avant de la couvrir avec pour cacher sa poitrine nue. Elle avait encore la tête baissée. Il voulait l'aider à se relever mais un coup de feu le surprit. Il pu ressentir une affreuse douleur dans le bras.

Il plaquait sa main dessus pour voir qu'il était blessé. La petite se mit à crier. Faustine se sentit soulevée du sol avant d'être calée sur une épaule. Le capitaine l'avait entendue crier et il avait cru qu'Izuna allait la tuer. Mais sa présence ne signifiait qu'une chose, d'autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il ne se préoccupait pas des armes et des affaires de Faustine, il se mit à courir avec elle pour sortir de la forêt et vite partir d'ici.

Il fit presser les hommes d'embarquer les vivres sur les barques avant de monter dedans avec la jeune femme. Izuna n'avait jamais ressentit une douleur si foudroyante dans son bras. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'en relever. Le reste de son groupe arrivait assez vite. Madara se précipitait sur lui pour regarder sa blessure mais il y avait plus important :

\- Cours à la plage… ils vont s'enfuir…

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Oui… dépêche-toi !

Il se relevait et courut avec quelques hommes pour arriver dans le campement de pêcheurs. Ils surprenaient les pirates entrains de courir vers leurs barques avec des vivres. Il ne voulait pas les laisser s'échapper après ce qu'ils avaient fait à son frère. Ils couraient sur la plage pour arriver au plus vite vers les barques. Les pirates essayaient de mettre les barques au plus vite dans la mer. Mais les barques étaient bien plus lourdes avec les tonneaux.

Les Uchiha arrivaient sur eux et commençaient à les tuer les uns après les autres. Les hommes de la deuxième barque descendirent pour aller essayer d'en faire de même. Même le capitaine sautait de la barque pour aller prêter main forte. Faustine voulait y aller aussi mais il avait poussé la barque sur l'eau qui commençait à s'éloigner. La pauvre ne pouvait pas sauter à l'eau, elle ne savait pas nager :

\- Capitaine !

Elle avait beau crier mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, il valait mieux qu'elle se retrouve sur cette barque que sur cette plage. Elle regardait impuissante les autres tomber les uns après les autres. Elle ne pensait pas que les hommes de ce pays étaient si barbares mais ceux du navire ne valait pas mieux. Les hommes se détestaient, qu'importent où ils allaient. Izuna sortit de la forêt avec la petite, les Uchiha finissaient le travail en faisant quelques prisonniers.

Il cherchait la jeune femme du regard mais il ne la voyait pas. Il compressait comme il pouvait sa blessure avant de s'approcher d'eux :

\- Père, où est la fille.

\- La fille ?

\- Oui, il y avait une femme avec eux.

Il portait le regard sur la mer et vit la barque plus loin, elle était bien dedans. Il voyait qu'elle essayait de ramer jusqu'au navire. Son père posait lui aussi un regard dans sa direction :

\- Elle n'ira pas loin, on va aller dépouiller ce navire. Que quelques hommes me suivent, on va prendre cette barque. Allégez-la !

Certains restaient surveiller les prisonniers pendant que d'autres déchargeaient la barque de ses tonneaux. Tajima montait dedans pendant qu'Izuna ne put que s'asseoir pour soulager un peu sa douleur. La barque partit sur l'eau, il ne la lâchait pas du regard. Faustine arrivait près du navire avant de grimper à l'échelle de corde. Elle passait par-dessus le pont et cherchait une arme mais il n'y en avait pas.

Elle descendit en vitesse dans les cales pour aller en chercher une. Elle trouvait un tromblon, elle le chargeait en poudre et mit une balle dedans avant d'attraper une dague. Il fallait qu'elle arrive sur le pont avant qu'eux n'y montent. Elle montait les marches quatre à quatre avant de revenir sur le pont. Mais le comité d'accueil était déjà présent, elle était entourée de quatre hommes avec leurs katana hors de leurs fourreaux.

Elle ne lâchait pas pour autant son tromblon, sa priorité était de se protéger. Tajima la regardait, une femme blanche, comme son fils les aimait. Il voyait là une opportunité en or de faire de lui un vrai homme, comme son frère ainé :

\- Une princesse blanche… Izuna en serait ravi.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, dommage que le langage n'était pas le même partout. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça. Elle fut plaquée par surprise au sol, l'un d'eux mit un coup dans le tromblon pour l'éloigner d'elle avant qu'on ne lui attache les mains dans le dos. Elle essayait de se débattre mais c'était impossible :

\- Allez-y doucement avec elle, c'est la future femme de mon fils.

\- Oui, Tajima-sama.

Elle fut mise assise et gardée par Tajima lui-même pendant que les hommes fouillaient le bateau pour le dépouiller. Ils chargeaient deux barques avant qu'on ne la relève pour descendre sur l'une d'elle. Ils quittaient le navire pour revenir sur la terre ferme. Elle fut à nouveau soulevée pour être portée sur une épaule. Des hommes emmenaient les vivres à l'abri dans une habitation. D'autres viendront les chercher plus tard.

Tajima déposait la jeune femme, il la fit mettre à genoux devant son fils. Izuna la regardait, elle avait de beaux yeux bleus et les cheveux argentés. Il en était sûr maintenant, c'était la même que dans le médaillon :

\- Mon fils, elle te plait ?

\- Oui, père. Malgré ma blessure, je suis comblé.

\- Bien, alors tu pourras en faire ce que tu voudras quand nous rentrerons et surtout quand tu seras guérit.

Il se mit à sourire, ses vœux s'exauçaient enfin. Les Dieux avaient dû entendre ses prières.


	6. Chapter 6: Un clan de cinglés

\- Allez ! On reprend la route ! ; criait Tajima après que les vivres ont été mit à l'abri et les prisonniers tous attachés.

Izuna ne lâchait pas Faustine du regard avant qu'elle ne soit soulevée à nouveau du sol. La jeune femme avait beau se débattre, rien n'y faisait, il ne la lâcherait pas. Ses coups étaient vraiment moindres pour un homme de la carrure de Tajima. Il la remit sur son épaule en enserrant bien les jambes de la jeune femme pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Il était tranquille, ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos, donc elle ne pouvait pas lui mettre de coups.

Madara s'approchait de son frère et commençait à lui bander son bras. La peau autour de sa blessure était brûlée et il y avait pas mal de poudre dedans. La balle qu'il avait reçue devait être encore dedans mais un médecin s'occuperait de ça quand ils rentreraient au campement. Il l'aidait à se relever, il allait l'aider à marcher. Ils étaient entrainés pour supporter n'importe quelle douleur mais une blessure par balle, jamais et il voyait à quel point son frère peinait à marcher.

La petite fille était restée près de lui bien que ça l'embêtait dans le fond que le chef de clan traite sa sauveuse de cette manière. Mais elle ne disait rien, il ne valait mieux pas dans le fond. Les autres hommes tiraient les cinq ou six prisonniers qu'ils avaient faits, ayant tués les autres. Ils laissaient les corps sur la plage, ils se feront bien manger par les charognards qui traineraient dans le coin. Ceux là n'avaient jamais faim.

Ils entraient dans la forêt, les hommes et les prisonniers avant, Izuna, Madara et leur père en arrière. S'ils se faisaient attaquer, ils préféraient perdre leurs prisonniers en premier. Ils marchaient dans le bois en repassant près du point d'eau où Izuna avait trouvé Faustine. Le jeune homme était torse-nu puisqu'il avait donné son manteau à la jeune femme. Il voyait le sien trainer parterre. Il demandait à son frère de s'arrêter pour le lui donner.

L'ainé se penchait et l'attrapait mais il fit une grimace en sentant l'odeur s'en dégager :

\- La vache, elle ne s'est jamais lavée ou quoi ?

\- T'occupe pas de ça, je le veux juste pour me couvrir, je m'accommoderais de l'odeur. Et puis, sur les bateaux, c'est difficile de se nettoyer.

\- Hn, je les trouve quand même bien dégoûtants ces occidentaux.

Izuna ne l'écoutait pas plus et se couvrait avec le manteau. Certes, il puait mais au moins, il était chaud. Quand ils ne seront plus en forêt, il allait faire plus froid et il voulait éviter d'être malade. En plus, sa blessure lui donnait déjà cette horrible sensation de froid. Madara était plus intéressé par les armes, il attrapait les deux épées de la jeune femme avant de les mettre à sa ceinture. Il attrapait même la ceinture de poudre et de munition avec le pistolet, ça pouvait toujours servir à quelque chose au campement ou pour revendre ça.

La petite aperçue l'ocarina de Faustine au sol, elle avait dû le lâcher quand Izuna avait essayé de la réanimer. Elle le prit entre ses mains avant de courir derrière les hommes qui n'avaient pas attendu pour avancer. La jeune femme était ballotée de droite à gauche sur le dos de l'homme. C'était vraiment désagréable et elle se doutait que la route ne se résumerait pas à cinq minutes vu le temps qu'ils avaient mit pour venir.

La petite arrivait derrière eux en courant, elle regardait Faustine avant de tendre l'ocarina. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas le prendre avec ses mains attachées dans le dos. Izuna tendit le bras et l'attrapait. La petite le regardait sans rien dire. Il l'accrochait autour de son cou avec la chaine qui reliait ce drôle de coquillage. Tout ce qui appartenait à la jeune femme, il le garderait sur lui jusqu'au campement.

Madara cru qu'il allait vraiment être malade avec l'odeur qui se dégageait du manteau. Son frère serait bon pour se décrasser en revenant. Qui sait ce qu'il y avait en plus de l'odeur ? Izuna remarquait les grimaces de dégoûts de son ainé. Il ne changerait jamais, il aurait beau expliquer pendant des heures le pourquoi du comment de la vie sur un navire, il resterait toujours butté sur l'idée que les occidentaux étaient tous sales.

Il se dégageait de lui en disant qu'il pourrait marcher seul. Madara avait bien comprit que ses remarques l'embêtaient. Il ne disait rien avant de marcher vers l'avant du groupe, il en avait marre de trainer des pieds. La marche lui paraissait plus lente au retour et le jeune homme était plutôt pressé de rentrer. Izuna se doutait bien que c'était pour aller tenir compagnie à une des jeunes femmes qui partageait éphémèrement sa couche.

Mais lui, il ne pouvait se retenir de sourire. La femme qu'il avait désirée était enfin en face de lui. Elle était belle, comme il l'avait imaginée. Ses cheveux, sa peau, ses yeux, tout était comme il le voulait. Il se jurait qu'il prendrait grand soin d'elle. Mais serait-elle du même avis ? Il ne doutait pas qu'elle sera sauvage avec lui et les autres membres du clan. Il allait devoir patienter pour passer sa première nuit avec elle, bien qu'il ait souhaité le faire dès ce soir sans pour autant la toucher.

Non, Izuna n'était pas spécialement attiré par le sexe. Sûrement à cause qu'il n'avait jamais eu de partenaires comme son frère. Mais non, la première chose qui lui passait par la tête en la regardant était de prendre soin d'elle et de l'approcher facilement sans qu'elle ne le fuie en criant ou en le repoussant. Mais vu le regard noir qu'elle jetait, il savait que c'était très mal parti pour lui. Malgré l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté, rien ne changerait le regard orage de la jeune femme.

Dans le fond, il la comprenait très bien. Mais il lui prouverait qu'il était différent. Qu'il était un homme droit mais doux à la fois. Sanguinaire et protecteur, oui, Izuna était comme ça. Il était bien tout le contraire de son frère et de son père. Personne ne savait pourquoi il était comme ça, pas même lui. C'était comme si une chose puissante le poussait à agir ainsi et ça n'était pas un mal dans le fond.

Il continuait de marcher derrière son père sans quitter la jeune femme du regard. Il repensait encore à tout à l'heure, où il avait pu apercevoir sa poitrine nue. Il se mit à rougir, il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ça. Il chassait cette vision de ses pensées, il avait prit du retard dans sa marche. Il accélérait le pas en serrant les dents, son bras lui faisait vraiment très mal. Il était pressé lui aussi de rentrer au campement pour se faire soigner.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures de marche, le groupe s'arrêtait. Ils n'étaient plus très loin du campement, sûrement qu'ils avaient encore une bonne heure et demi pour l'atteindre. Izuna dû s'asseoir, sa blessure l'épuisait plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Les Uchiha forçaient leurs prisonniers à s'asseoir aussi mais ils ne les lâchaient pas du regard. Tajima fit descendre Faustine de son épaule avant de la faire asseoir près d'Izuna :

\- Tiens, profites-en pour faire connaissance avec ta future femme.

Il leur tournait le dos pour aller s'asseoir plus loin. Faustine ne regardait pas le jeune homme, si elle avait su, elle aurait préférée se noyer dans cette flotte. Maintenant, elle était prisonnière d'un clan de barbare et elle ne savait même pas ce qu'on allait faire d'elle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'on la donnerait à Izuna, elle pensait qu'elle aussi allait être prisonnière comme les autres et qu'on allait sûrement la tuer.

Sa couverture était grillée jusqu'au bout. Les hommes survivants à part son capitaine la regardaient de loin avec un regard noir. Maintenant, ils savaient que c'était une femme et ça ne passait pas. Pour eux, c'était elle qui avait porté malheur. Sans elle, ils auraient sans doute pu partir sans se faire attraper mais non. Le capitaine avait insisté pour la retrouver avant le départ. Une perte de temps quand ils voyaient où ils en étaient maintenant.

Ils continuaient de la fixer, ils avaient vraiment la haine en eux :

\- Espèce de salope ! C'est à cause de toi qu'on en est là !

Elle ne disait rien, les étrangers ne comprenaient pas leur langage et tant mieux. Mais ils n'aimaient pas quand les prisonniers parlaient aussi fort. Ils étaient certes sur leur territoire mais un clan ennemi pouvait bien y être aussi. Un des Uchiha mit un coup de pied dans le dos de celui qui avait gueulé après Faustine. Mais ça ne lui avait pas plu. Il crachait sur le pied de l'homme. L'Uchiha eu une grimace de dégoût, avoir une espèce de mollard bien dégueulasse sur le pied nu ne plairait pas à tout le monde.

Il lui remit plusieurs coups pour ça. Les autres ne disaient rien, ça n'était que des prisonniers après tout. Que ce soit eux ou le daimyos qui les tuaient, ça revenait au même. Mais ça ne fit qu'attiser la haine des autres. L'Uchiha arrêtait de mettre des coups, il espérait que ça lui servirait de leçon, nul ne crache sur un Uchiha sans en payer les conséquences. Les autres continuaient leur pause en buvant un peu de thé. Madara en donnait une tasse à son frère avant de retourner vers Tajima.

Izuna se rapprochait de la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle, ça éviterait que les autres prisonniers ne la regardent encore comme ils le faisaient depuis tout à l'heure. Mais la jeune femme gardait encore la tête baissée, elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Il enlevait l'ocarina de son cou avant de lui montrer. Mais elle décidait de ne pas céder, certes, cet objet était très précieux à ses yeux mais elle ne voulait pas céder à cause de ça.

Le jeune homme soupirait, il espérait qu'elle soit un peu plus sociable quand elle sera dans le campement. La jeune femme avait soif et la seule chose qu'elle avait sous le nez était ce thé. Mais il n'était pas pour elle. Izuna accrochait l'ocarina à la ceinture de la jeune femme, comme ça, elle ne le perdrait plus. Madara l'appelait, son père voulait voir la blessure de son fils plus près. Il se levait en laissant la jeune femme.

Elle le regardait s'éloigner, tout le monde lui tournait le dos. Elle aurait très bien pu courir mais on l'aurait sûrement très vite rattrapée. Elle jetait un coup d'œil devant elle avant de se pencher. Elle attrapait la tasse d'Izuna avec les dents avant de la soulever. Elle commençait à boire le thé brûlant. Elle surveillait en même temps, ça lui brûlait la bouche mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle avait vraiment besoin de boire quelque chose.

Dès qu'elle fut vide, elle reposait la tasse au sol, ni vu ni connu. Enfin presque, c'était sans compter qu'elle s'en était mit un peu partout. Mais elle avait déjà soulagée en partie sa soif. Les autres hommes de son bateau continuaient de lui jeter des regards meurtriers. Elle s'en fichait bien maintenant puisqu'elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir. Le traitement de faveur d'être portée, c'était sûrement à cause de ses conditions de femme se disait-elle ou juste parce qu'elle devait être dangereuse à leurs yeux. Si seulement c'était juste pour ça.

Izuna finissait de montrer sa blessure et revint vers elle pour s'asseoir à nouveau en face d'elle. Il prit sa tasse et vit qu'il n'y avait plus rien dedans. Il regardait au sol, sous la tasse pour voir si elle n'était pas ébréchée. Mais non, rien de ça. Il regardait la jeune femme et vit sur sa peau de porcelaine des traces rouges de brûlures. Il se doutait bien maintenant que c'était elle qui avait avalé le contenu de sa tasse comme elle avait pu. En tout cas, elle s'était bien brûlée.

Ça l'embêtait mais il ne disait rien, il n'allait pas lui faire de mal pour une tasse de thé. En plus, elle s'était un peu punie elle-même en le buvant aussi chaud. Il passait son pouce sur sa langue pour le passer sur les brûlures de la jeune femme. Mais elle tournait la tête, elle refusait qu'on la touche. Il soupirait encore avant de prendre la tasse et se relever. Il partit chercher du thé, il en voulait bien lui aussi pour finir le voyage.

Son père lui en servi une tasse sans rien dire et il pu la boire avant qu'on annonce la levée du camp. Les hommes levaient de force leurs prisonniers pendant que Tajima revint vers Faustine. Il la relevait de terre avant de la reprendre sur son épaule. Si son fils n'avait pas été blessé, il lui aurait laissé cette tâche mais non. Et puis, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne fuirait pas pendant qu'ils aient le dos tourné. De plus, les bois n'étaient vraiment pas sûrs par ici.

Ils reprenaient leur marche, ils allaient bientôt sortir de ces bois pour rejoindre la plaine qui menait à leur campement. Tajima restait encore en arrière du groupe, Izuna le suivait avec la petite. La marche était aussi calme qu'avant la pause. De toute façon, le premier des prisonniers qui l'ouvrait se recevrait une punition comme l'autre de tout à l'heure. Ils arrivaient enfin sur la plaine, le campement n'était plus très loin maintenant.

Faustine se laissait encore porter, tout ce qu'elle voyait défiler sous ses yeux n'était que le sol. Elle n'avait pas de moyens pour se redresser. En même temps, c'était pratique car si elle voulait fuir, elle ne retrouverait pas son chemin. Elle savait aussi pourquoi on lui avait attaché les mains dans le dos. Elle n'était pas loin du tanto que Tajima accrochait à sa ceinture. Il aurait été facile pour elle de le prendre et d'enfoncer la lame dans ses chairs.

Les Uchiha étaient des gens prudents, encore plus prudents que n'importe quelle autre personne. Ils continuaient de marcher dans la plaine jusqu'à apercevoir les rempares de bois du campement. Le chef se mit à sourire en pensant qu'ils rentraient bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ils entraient peu de temps après dans le campement sous les regards des civils. Ils s'étaient pratiquement tous stoppés dans leurs activités pour voir la prise de leur chef.

Tajima fit stopper ses hommes au milieu de la place. Ils mirent de force les prisonniers à genoux. Le campement était assez calme, les gens ne lâchaient rien du regard. Le chef de clan se délestait de Faustine en la reposant au sol et la mit elle aussi à genoux devant lui. Elle était en face de ceux qui avaient partagés la même galère qu'elle. Tajima regardait tout ce petit monde avant de s'adresser aux civils :

\- Ce sont les hommes qui restent qui ont attaqués un des campements en bord de mer sur notre territoire. Leur peine sera la mort quoiqu'il arrive. Dois-je les tuer de ma main ou les livrer au daimyos ? ; demandait-il.

Ils parlaient entre eux, Tajima avait beau être le chef mais quand il était d'humeur, il aimait bien demander l'avis à son clan. Par contre, s'il n'était pas d'humeur, il tuait généralement ses prisonniers sans passer par eux. Faustine regardait son capitaine, il levait le regard sur elle :

\- Je suis désolée mon capitaine ; murmurait-elle.

\- Que tu aurais été là ou non, ça aurait été la même chose. Ne sois pas si désolée, ce sont les risques et on les a tous accepté ; murmurait-il à son tour.

Les autres n'étaient pas du même avis, une femme sur un bateau portait la poisse. Et pour eux, c'était la présence de Faustine parmi eux qui avait apporté cette poisse. Ils voulaient tous qu'elle meurt elle aussi. C'était sûrement prévu, à moins qu'ils ne la violent et la tue ensuite. Qu'importe l'art ou la manière, si elle mourrait à la fin, ça leur convenait. S'ils l'avaient su plus tôt, c'était eux qui l'auraient violée et ils l'auraient sans doute balancée par-dessus bord juste après. Et comme leur capitaine était au courant, ils en auraient fait de même.

Les civils s'étaient enfin décidés et ça serait une exécution publique. Comme ils avaient tués des personnes sur leur territoire, ils se disaient que le daimyos se ficherait bien de quelques vies. Même si ce dernier aimait exécuter les occidentaux, Tajima aimait bien le faire lui aussi. Ça faisait de l'animation dans le campement, une animation glauque mais les gens y avaient prit goût. Une chose qu'ils avaient bien en commun avec les occidentaux, les exécutions publiques étaient un vrai divertissement.

Mais ici, point de décapitation à la hache, de pendaison ou de cage à la merci des charognards. Eux, ils avaient leurs méthodes pour mourir au moins digne. Le seppuku ou hara-kiri pour les occidentaux, était leur petit rituel. Bien qu'il fût destiné aux hommes qui déshonoraient leurs seigneurs, pas mal de clan aimaient le faire subir à leurs prisonniers. Certains le faisaient en comprenant que c'était une manière de racheter ses fautes par le suicide. Mais s'ils refusaient, on leur tranchait la tête directement au katana.

Mais pour les occidentaux qui étaient presque majoritairement croyants, le suicide était un acte qui ne leurs ouvrait pas les portes du paradis. Oui, même les pirates étaient croyants même s'ils avaient commit au centuple pour certains des péchés plus graves que le suicide. On détachait les mains du premier en le gardant toujours à genoux. Un des Uchiha lui mit un tanto entre les mains mais l'homme, au lieu de se le planter dans le ventre, prit la première occasion pour se jeter sur Faustine.

Il avait plus de haine pour la jeune femme que pour les barbares eux-mêmes. La jeune femme voulait reculer mais elle fut encore maintenue à genoux. La tête de l'homme se détachait de son corps et elle roulait à ses genoux. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'approcher. Comme quoi, ils étaient affreusement rapides. C'était aussi un avertissement comme quoi s'ils tentaient quoique ce soit, leurs espoirs étaient vains et voués à l'échec. De plus, comme Faustine devait devenir la femme d'Izuna, pas question qu'elle se fasse tué.

La jeune femme avait le regard rivé sur la tête devant elle. Elle fut prise d'un haut le cœur avant de vomir. Izuna la regardait, ça n'était pas une chose facile pour une femme de son âge :

\- Père, s'il te plait, ne lui fais pas voir ça.

\- Ça va lui montrer qu'on ne plaisante pas ici et qu'elle va devoir vite se plier aux lois Uchiha.

\- Tu vas plus la traumatiser qu'autre chose !

\- Tais-toi Izuna ou ta future femme risque de faire partie de ceux-là.

Il se tut, il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme meurt à cause de lui. Son vœu venait à peine de se réaliser. Il ne voulait pas la perdre pour une parole de trop. Il avait beau être son père mais c'était aussi son chef de clan avant tout. Tajima posait son regard sur le deuxième homme, on lui mit le tanto dans les mains. Mais comme certains s'y attendaient, il ne se le plantait pas dans le ventre. Ah ! Ces occidentaux, plus bizarre qu'eux, ils étaient contraires, comme un miroir.

L'Uchiha derrière lui levait sa lame et lui tranchait nette la tête. Faustine ne regardait pas, elle évitait. Ils tuaient un par un les hommes jusqu'à arriver au capitaine. On lui mit le fameux tanto dans les mains et regardait la jeune femme :

\- Mademoiselle Le Bel, je saluerais ton père si je le croise.

\- Je n'en doute pas… bon voyage, mon capitaine.

\- Dès que tu seras prête à larguer les amarres, fais-le mon petit.

Elle avait très bien comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle hochait avant qu'il ne plante le tanto dans son ventre. Il avait eu les couilles de le faire et il n'hésitait pas à fixer le regard de Tajima. Un regard qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas eu peur, lui, de se mettre une lame. Non, il avait été bien plus courageux que les autres. Le chef de clan prenait note de ça, l'Uchiha derrière le capitaine abattait sa lame et la tête de l'homme tombait inéluctablement au sol suivie de son corps.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Elle n'oublierait jamais que c'était grâce à cet homme qu'elle avait pu prendre la mer pour retrouver son père. Mais maintenant, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Ils n'avaient pas mit longtemps à tuer les hommes de son équipage. Alors son père avait dû sûrement subir le même sort. C'était maintenant une évidence dans sa tête, elle attendait son tour, elle pensait elle aussi qu'elle allait y passer.

Tajima la relevait et coupait les liens qui retenaient ses poignets. Mais il s'assurait qu'elle ne bouge pas de sa place. Les corps et les têtes baladeuses furent retirés de la place pour être évacués du campement. Le chef de clan regardait les civils :

\- Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que cette petite princesse blanche va bientôt être l'épouse de mon plus jeune fils. Elle sera mise sur le droit chemin et elle fera partie de notre clan.

Ils inclinaient la tête, ils se doutaient bien que le cadet finirait bien par avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et puis, il avait de quoi être honoré, le blanc était une bonne couleur pour eux. Alors épouser une femme blanche était une bonne chose, maintenant, il fallait juste qu'elle s'intègre. Mais avant, elle allait devoir passer entre les mains de pas mal de personne car jamais Tajima ou qui que ce soit ne la lâcherait comme ça.


	7. Chapter 7: Début du changement

Après tout ça, le reste du clan repartit pour rendre ses activités interrompues à cause de cette exécution. C'était certes divertissant pour eux mais il fallait bien penser à faire tourner ce village miniature. Surtout que personne ne restait sans rien faire à part les enfants. Et encore, à partir de l'âge de six ans, ils étaient entrainés pour manier les armes et commencer une formation de combat comme leurs parents avant eux.

Tajima prit le poignet de Faustine et l'obligeait à le suivre. La jeune femme essayait de se dégager de son étreinte mais il était bien trop fort pour elle. Madara et Izuna les suivaient pendant que les autres repartaient en tour de garde. Le chef de clan tirait la jeune femme dans son immense demeure. Il regardait ses fils :

\- Madara, assure-toi que ton frère soit soigné au plus vite. Une blessure comme celle-ci ne doit pas trainer.

\- Bien, père.

L'ainé emmenait son frère à nouveau à l'extérieur pour le conduire à l'infirmerie. Tajima trainait la jeune femme dans une pièce qui ressemblait vaguement à une pièce d'eau. Il fit appeler une domestique et lui ordonnait de faire venir deux autres femmes avec elle pour s'occuper de Faustine. Elle s'inclinait devant lui avant d'aller chercher deux autres femmes. L'homme obligeait Faustine à se mettre à genoux au sol pour qu'elle arrête de se débattre.

Pas question qu'elle se tire d'ici alors que son fils avait enfin trouvé sa perle rare. Il pensait aussi que la jeune femme allait devoir changer de nom. Qu'elle prenne un nom plus oriental qu'un nom occidental. Si son fils se mariait avec elle, elle allait devoir intégrer leur culture et le nom en faisait parti. Elle allait devoir se plier aux règles du clan et si elle ne le faisait pas, il allait devoir lui forcer la main. Elle devrait aussi apprendre leur langage ainsi que l'écriture.

Il savait que ça allait être très difficile de lui faire faire tout ça mais il savait que personne ne résistait face à lui. C'était dans son intérêt de faire ça se disait-il. Elle avait déjà de la chance qu'il ne l'ait pas tuée et que son fils veuille d'elle en compagne. Il repensait à ça, combien de fois avait-il regardé le portrait de cette fille ? Combien de femmes n'avait-il repoussées rien que pour une idylle ? Il le croyait fou mais en le voyant aujourd'hui, il en pensait bien le contraire.

Sa servante revint avec deux autres femmes assez costaudes, il fallait au moins ça pour gérer la furie blanche qu'il avait entre les mains. Ils allaient s'occuper d'elle et ça commençait déjà par un bon nettoyage. Bien qu'elle ait été se laver dans le point d'eau, ses vêtements puaient encore et ses cheveux étaient restés gras. Il parierait même une bonne somme qu'elle ait de la vermine dans les cheveux. En plus, ils étaient vraiment très longs et emmêlés :

\- Je vous laisse cette jeune femme. Je veux la totale et faites bien attention, elle se débat fortement.

\- Bien Tajima-sama, nous allons nous occuper d'elle.

Il lâchait Faustine mais la jeune femme ne perdit pas de temps pour essayer de courir vers la sortie. Mais elle fut plaquée au sol par une des femmes qui avait vraiment un gabarit hors-normes par apport à elle. Elle en eue le souffle coupé. Tajima passait à côté d'elle avant de sortir de la pièce en refermant la porte. Elle fut tirée vers l'arrière, elle essayait de se dégager de là mais c'était vraiment impossible pour elle.

La grosse femme, ouais, elle va l'appeler comme ça, commençait à lui retirer ses vêtements quitte à les déchirer. Faustine se mit à crier, jamais on ne lui avait fait ça et elle ne supportait pas qu'on regarde son corps dénudé. Encore un enfant elle s'en fichait bien comme dans la matinée, mais d'autres personnes même des femmes ça la foutait mal à l'aise. Mais eux la nudité, ils s'en foutaient carrément, ils avaient l'habitude.

On la forçait à s'asseoir sur un tabouret assez bas en la maintenant toujours par les poignets :

\- C'est que c'est une vraie sauvage cette petite ; disait la grosse femme.

\- En même temps elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on la traite comme ça. Mais elle va devoir s'y faire.

Faustine ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elles disaient entre elles mais ça la vexait. Sans doute, de son point de vue, on était entrain de se foutre d'elle. Elle poussait un cri de surprise en sentant de l'eau froide couler sur elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, elles auraient pu au moins la chauffer un peu avant. Une des femmes prit une brosse et du savon avant de la frotter avec. Elle avait l'impression qu'on allait lui arracher la peau.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'attardait pas mal sur son dos et elle comprit que la femme essayait d'enlever son tatouage. Elle se mit à se débattre encore plus fortement, pas question qu'on la mette à sang pour l'enlever. Ou alors elle était plus conne que la moyenne pour ne pas faire la différence entre un tatouage et la crasse. Elle cessait de frotter, elle ne l'enlèverait pas comme ça de toute façon.

Puis, elle s'attaquait à ses cheveux avec un produit épais et qui puait autant que si un bouc s'était pissé dessus (si si, ça schelingue c'est une horreur). Elle commençait à frictionner ses cheveux avec cette horreur. Non seulement ça puait mais ça la brûlait, elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'on lui avait mit. Chez eux en France, ils ne connaissaient pas tout ça à part le savon ou les parfums qui coûtaient la peau du cul car ça mettait longtemps à se faire.

Après ça, on la rinçait généreusement avec de l'eau froide encore une fois. Elle tremblait à cause de ça. Et puis, on la forçait à se lever avant de la mettre dans une baignoire avec de l'eau chaude cette fois-ci. Un vrai bonheur pour elle. Une des femmes remit un peu de bois dessous pour alimenter le feu. Ça non plus elle ne connaissait pas, généralement elle avait son eau chaude passée au-dessus d'un feu dans une marmite.

Elle se débattait moins mais elle cachait toujours autant son corps comme elle le pouvait. La grosse femme la maintenait par les épaules mais moins fortement qu'au début pour ne pas qu'elle sorte de la baignoire. Une autre était entrain de prendre des sortes de peignes très fins, le genre de peigne qui ne pouvait pas louper un débris même la plus petite écharde. Elle revenait vers Faustine pour commencer à brosser ses cheveux en premier lieu.

La jeune femme serrait les dents, elle n'y allait pas doucement et elle avait plein de nœuds là dedans. Elle grognait par moment quand c'était vraiment tendu. La jeune servante lui mit une sorte d'huile de jasmin pour les lisser un peu plus. Dès que ce fut fait, elle prit un des peignes fins et commençait à la brosser mèche par mèche. La troisième les tenait dans ses mains quand elles étaient traitées pour ne pas les emmêler avec les autres.

Ce petit manège avait duré une bonne heure. Faustine se demandait bien encore pourquoi on s'occupait d'elle comme ça. Jusqu'au bout, elle avait crue qu'on allait l'exécuter. Sûrement que ça aussi ça faisait partit de leurs coutumes, préparer une femme correctement pour l'exécuter ensuite. Elle se trompait vraiment sur toute la ligne mais la barrière de la langue n'aidait vraiment en rien à la compréhension de la situation.

On la fit sortir de la baignoire juste après avant de la sécher dans une grande serviette ainsi que ses longs cheveux. Une des femmes lui fit mettre un yukata qu'elle fermait bien avant de la faire sortir de la pièce. Elle fut tirée en dehors de la maison, on lui fit porter des zoris avant de l'emmener dans le campement. On la fit entrer dans une autre maison où il y avait énormément de tissu pendu un peu partout avec une espèce d'odeur d'encens qui lui piquait le nez.

Une vieille femme approchait :

\- Grand-mère, il faut un kimono pour la future femme d'Izuna-sama.

\- Ce garçon a enfin trouvé une belle femme pour lui… comment se nomme-t-elle ?

\- Alors là, on ne le sait pas mais le chef compte sûrement la rebaptiser.

La vieille approchait de Faustine avant de prendre sa main et de regarder son visage de plus près :

\- Ces yeux azurs sont magnifiques et cette peau blanche, un vrai bonheur. Je ne pensais vraiment pas voir une fille comme elle. Je pense qu'un kimono blanc lui sera suffisant avant un obi aux couleurs de ses yeux. Izuna-sama sera sûrement satisfait.

\- Il faut aussi que ça plaise à Tajima-sama sinon on va se faire taper sur les doigts.

La femme emmenait Faustine un peu plus loin dans sa maison avant d'attraper un peu de tissu et les comparer. Ensuite, elle prit les mesures de la jeune femme pour ne pas se tromper dans sa fabrication bien que les kimonos étaient généralement tous de taille unique. En attendant, les femmes lui donneront sans doute un vêtement plus décent que son yukata. Les mesures prises, elles la ramenaient directement dans la demeure de leur chef.

Elle en avait un peu marre de se faire trimballer dans tous les sens mais si elle essayait de fuir, on la retenait aussitôt. Elles la remirent dans la pièce d'eau avant de la faire asseoir à nouveau. Une des femmes commençaient à lui couper les ongles qui étaient très longs. En même temps, elle n'avait pas tout ce qu'il fallait sur le bateau. Elles s'occupaient d'elle comme d'une poupée mais elles savaient que si elles ne le faisaient pas, elles risquaient pas mal leur peau avec Tajima.

L'homme n'était pas un model de vertu et ça tout le monde le savait. D'ailleurs, son fils était sûrement pire que lui.

Elles finissaient de la coiffer et de couper ses ongles, elle était déjà plus présentable. Elles préféraient ne pas lui mettre de maquillage, elles se doutaient qu'il ne ferait pas long feu. Faustine fut remise debout avant de sortir une bonne fois pour toute de cette pièce pour la journée du moins. Il devait y avoir plus de monde dans la maison car elle entendait discuter. Elle se disait que c'était sûrement les deux autres qui étaient revenus depuis.

La jeune servante toquait sur le parquet devant une des pièces fermées par une simple porte coulissante en papier de riz. Mais la politesse était de mise ici, aucun manquement n'était toléré par Tajima. Puis, elle entrouvrit la porte sans regarder dans la pièce :

\- Tajima-sama, la jeune femme est prête comme vous l'avez demandé.

\- Bien, fais-la venir.

La grosse femme tenait toujours la jeune femme par les épaules et la fit avancer pour entrer dans la pièce. Elle fut placée en face de l'homme qui était assit avec ses deux fils. Ils étaient entrain de boire le thé. Izuna avait été soigné et semblait aller un peu mieux, une bonne nuit de sommeil et il serait déjà plus en forme. Le jeune homme levait son regard sur Faustine avant de rougir légèrement. Madara se retenait de rire face à sa réaction.

Tajima se levait et s'approchait de la jeune femme avant de prendre son visage d'une main forte pour la regarder :

\- Hm… c'était déjà beaucoup mieux. Par contre, le yukata vous me le faite changer et donnez-lui des tabis, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle attrape froid.

\- La grand-mère fait un kimono, vous l'aurez sûrement d'ici deux jours.

\- Alors donnez-lui un des kimonos de ma défunte épouse et ajustez-le en attendant.

Elles s'inclinaient devant lui avant de faire ressortir la jeune femme pour l'emmener dans l'étage de la demeure. Tajima se rassit près de ses fils et reprit son thé sans rien dire. Madara posait un regard sur son frère :

\- Elle est déjà plus désirable que tout à l'heure.

\- Elle l'était aussi tout à l'heure, c'est toi qui ne supportait pas l'odeur qu'elle dégageait.

\- En même temps elle ne sentait vraiment pas bon, tu devrais aller te laver toi aussi. Je peux encore sentir cette odeur désagréable.

Le cadet ne répondit pas, il s'y était habitué à l'odeur et surtout au sarcasme de son frère. Mais il était heureux, la jeune femme était vraiment à son goût, il n'avait pas besoin de goûter à ses lèvres ou de la toucher pour le savoir. C'était viscéral, il le sentait. Il finissait son thé avant de se lever. Puisque son frère insistait tant pour qu'il se lave et bien, il y allait. Il sortit de la pièce et refermait la porte.

Il montait à l'étage pour aller chercher des vêtements dans sa chambre. Faustine était dans une autre chambre. Ça serait la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'ils célèbrent leurs noces. Il entrait dans la sienne pour prendre ses affaires. Il ressortit dans le couloir et marchait sans bruit jusqu'à la porte de la jeune femme. Elle était entrouverte. Il regardait discrètement, les servantes étaient entrain de lui faire mettre un kimono noir. Mais elle venait à peine de se déshabiller.

Elle portait juste un sous-vêtement qui cachait ses fesses, enfin, de son point de vue à lui. Il rougissait encore légèrement, il pouvait enfin la voir. Il remarquait enfin son tatouage dans le dos, il était grand et ça lui faisait bizarre car ici, aucune femme n'avait ce genre de chose. Mais l'encre noir coupait bien la peau laiteuse de la jeune femme. Décidément, il avait bien fait d'attendre se disait-il. Il était sûr qu'il serait comblé avec elle.

Il se reculait de la porte, le visage encore rouge. Il n'entendit pas son frère arriver derrière lui et lui claquer l'épaule du plat de la main. Il sursautait :

\- Alors petit frère, tu joues au voyeur maintenant ? C'est dingue ce que tu peux changer d'heures en heures depuis l'arrivée de cette fille ; murmurait-il.

\- Ce n'est pas pour que tu en profites à ton tour.

Il fermait complètement la porte. Madara le regardait et ne put louper la chose qui déformait son pantalon. Il se mit à sourire sadiquement et se retenait de rire. Izuna le regardait en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore :

\- Ça va ? Tu ne te sens pas de trop à l'étroit plus bas ?

Il se mit à rougir de honte et de colère à la fois. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il poussait son frère avant de tracer son chemin jusqu'à la pièce d'eau pour aller se laver. Madara ne le quittait pas du regard jusqu'à ne plus le voir dans l'étage. Il s'approchait de la porte et l'entrouvrit doucement. Trop tard pour lui, elle avait déjà mit une partie du kimono. Il pestait, il avait beau se moquer de son frère mais il aurait bien voulu en voir un bout lui aussi.

Il partit un peu frustré jusqu'à sa chambre. Izuna finissait de se laver un peu plus tard. Il s'était habillé et sortit de la pièce pour remonter à l'étage. Il retournait dans sa chambre pour déposer quelques affaires. C'était bientôt l'heure du repas et il ne savait pas si Faustine allait y être conviée ou non. Il marchait jusqu'à sa porte et l'entrouvrit pour regarder dans la pièce. Elle n'y était pas, il se demandait bien où elle était.

Il redescendait au rez-de-chaussée et marchait jusque dans la salle à manger. Il vit son père assit avec son katana près de lui. La jeune femme était juste en face, il avait dû la menacer pour ne pas qu'elle bouge ainsi. Il entrait dans la pièce et regardait son père :

\- Tu l'as menacée ?

\- Non, à peine qu'elle a vu le katana, elle n'a pas bougée d'un pouce.

\- Père, j'espère vraiment que c'est ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit plus craintive qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Il ne disait rien mais gardait toujours son katana à sa portée bien qu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle. C'était vraiment juste pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Izuna soupirait, il espérait vraiment qu'il arrête de lui faire peur. Faustine était assise mais complètement repliée sur elle-même, elle aurait préférée rester avec les trois femmes plutôt qu'en face de ce monstre. Elle savait de toute façon qu'elle était coincée.

Elle ne levait même pas le regard pour regarder le nouveau venu dans la pièce. Izuna s'approchait d'elle avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés tout en maintenant une distance raisonnable, surtout devant son père. Madara arrivait peu de temps après et vint s'installer en face à côté de son paternel. Il posait son regard ébène sur la jeune femme lui aussi. Il allait voir comment elle s'en sortirait déjà à table. La domestique arrivait peu de temps après et servait les plats avant de retourner à la cuisine.

La jeune femme posait son regard sur ce qu'elle avait devant elle. Un bol de riz, quelques lamelles de viandes et des légumes. Mais dans un autre bol, il y avait un truc bizarre et gluant en plus, ça puait. Elle était à la recherche d'une fourchette mais il n'y en avait pas. A la place, il y avait ces espèces de baguettes en bois posées sur un morceau de céramique. Elle levait un peu le regard, les trois hommes joignaient leurs mains avec les baguettes :

\- Itadakimasu ; disaient-ils.

Puis, ils se mirent à manger avec leurs baguettes. Elle ne touchait à rien mais Tajima se raclait la gorge en la regardant. A voir son regard, elle comprit très vite qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt de manger. Elle approchait sa main du bol de riz et le prit. Elle les regardait, ils mélangeaient l'espèce de chose qui puait la mort dedans. Elle prit le deuxième bol et regardait de plus près ce que c'était. Ça lui semblait encore plus dégueulasse que le ragout du bateau.

Elle le reposait en faisant la grimace, hors de question de manger ça. Elle attrapait les baguettes mais c'était vraiment très mal parti pour elle. Ils mangeaient avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle essayait d'attraper son riz avec ça mais c'était peine perdue. Elle trouvait selon elle une bien meilleure solution. Elle posait les baguettes et commençait à manger avec les doigts. Pas de fourchette et bien on prenait les moyens du bord se disait-elle.

Elle entendit un grognement en face d'elle, elle levait les yeux sur Tajima. Son regard était encore plus noir que tout à l'heure :

\- On n'est pas chez les sauvages !

Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait mais elle savait qu'il était vraiment très en colère. Elle reprit les baguettes sous son regard d'assassin. Autre solution pour elle, approcher le bol de la bouche et de faire glisser le riz dedans avec les baguettes. Encore une mauvaise idée qui lui valut un énième raclement de gorge. Les deux fils la regardaient, Madara ne disait rien alors qu'Izuna mourrait d'envie de faire taire son père.

Frustrée et en colère, la jeune femme posait le bol sur la table et plantait les baguettes droit dedans. Ce fut l'erreur de trop rien qu'avec un bol de riz. Planter ses baguettes dans le riz n'était réservés qu'aux défunts et en faisant ça, selon leurs croyances, elle appelait la mort dans la demeure. Izuna retirait les baguettes mais ça n'empêchait pas Tajima de se lever et de la prendre par le col de son kimono :

\- Je te garantie que si tu continues, tu vas avoir à faire à moi !

Izuna se levait à son tour, s'en était de trop, il lui faisait déjà assez peur comme ça. En plus, il osait la prendre par le col devant lui alors que c'était censé être sa future compagne? :

\- Lâche-la, père ! Elle ne sait pas tout ça !

Il serrait les poings avant de la lâcher. C'était un vrai sacrilège ce qu'elle venait de faire. Faustine prit la première occasion pour se relever et courir en dehors de la pièce. Ils l'entendaient grimper à l'étage, sûrement pour se réfugier dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il soufflait avant de se rasseoir, Izuna en fit de même mais ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole pendant tout le reste du repas. Izuna ne lui pardonnerait pas de suite d'avoir fait ça.

A la fin du repas, il ne souhaitait même pas la bonne nuit à son père, ni à son frère. Il montait les escaliers pour aller à l'étage. Il marchait jusque devant la porte de la jeune femme. Il voulait essayer de la rassurer à sa manière, d'une manière qu'elle pourrait comprendre. Il n'entendait pas de bruit, sûrement qu'elle avait dû s'endormir. Avec la journée qu'ils avaient passée, ça ne l'étonnerait pas dans le fond.

Il fit coulisser lentement la porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Mais il ne vit pas la jeune femme dans son futon et la fenêtre était ouverte. Elle avait dû s'enfuir mais il entendait du bruit. Il s'approchait de la fenêtre et la vit. Elle était entrain de marcher prudemment sur une branche d'arbre qui touchait la demeure et qui formait un coude sous la fenêtre :

\- Ne fais pas ça...

Elle sursautait en l'entendant mais manque de pot pour elle, elle perdit l'équilibre et tombait cinq bons mètres plus bas.


	8. Chapter 8: Approche en douceur

**Réponses Reviews:**

 **RenoxTifa : désolée ma grande, j'ai complètement zappée ta review. j'avais fait un TobiramaXOc dans la fiction De l'autre côté du miroir déjà donc pourquoi pas un jour j'en referais un.**

 **Mineruba: hello miss comme promit je te réponds en détail. je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plaise bien que j'étais partie sceptique au départ quand j'ai commencé à la publier car j'avais peur de faire des anachronismes ou autres et qu'on m'attendrait au tournant pour me dire "ta fiction, recommence la ou arrête tout court".**

 **Alors pour la situation de la fiction, j'ai eue peur que ça passe pas car à cette époque, le Japon fermait toutes ses frontières à qui que ce soit, que ce soit des marchands ou des pirates. j'avais lu à un moment sur l'histoire qu'ils avaient décapités des marchands Portuguais car ils refusaient vraiment tout commerce avec l'extérieur sauf avec la chine. mais les américains ont forcé la main et c'est à partir de là qu'ils ont commencer la commercialisation modiale et ouvrir les frontières. je sais c'est barbant. j'ai choisie l'époque Edo car elle correspondait à peu près à la même période que les pirates.**

 **Pour Faustine, j'ai radicalement changé mon style car dans mes autres fictions, les femmes avaient moins de difficultés. mais oui, c'est important de souligner les difficultés pour une femme à cette époque ainsi que l'hygiène que tu soulignes car dans les films ils sont tout beau et tout propre alors que la réalité était tout autre. je vois beaucoup de fictions ou justement on oubli beaucoup le réalisme et c'est bien dommage.**

 **effectivement, si elle aurait jouée ses rebelles avant le clan Uchiha, bah aie pour elle quoi. la barrière de la langue est super importante, encore une chose qui passe tout seul dans les fictions ou films alors que c'est un vrai soucis au quotidien et encore aujourd'hui.**

 **Tajima et Izuna sont deux perso que je tente de travailler à chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion dans une de mes fictions. j'aime beaucoup les personnages dont on ne connait presque rien parce que tu peux te lâcher dessus au contraire de Naruto ou de Sasuke ou tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu en veux.**

 **Merci de m'avoir laisser une review aussi longue, détaillée et si amicale, j'aimerais en recevoir plus chaque jour des comme ça ^^**

* * *

Faustine se retrouvait allongée dans son futon en chien de fusil, dos à la porte de sa chambre. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, à part un trait de lumière qui venait du couloir par l'entrebâillement de la porte coulissante. Elle pouvait très clairement entendre deux hommes discuter. Il s'agissait de Tajima avec un des médecins du campement. En tombant de la branche, la jeune femme s'était fracturé l'avant-bras qui était maintenant enroulé dans du tissu, maintenu entre deux planches de bois.

Le karma s'était retourné contre elle, si Izuna ne serait pas venu à ce moment-là, elle aurait pu atteindre le tronc de l'arbre pour se laisser glisser et fuir les lieux. Elle essayait de bouger le moins possible, la douleur était insupportable. Même le simple fait de respirer lui faisait mal. Son corps tremblait seul à cause du choc et le médecin avait dû remettre ses os droits qui n'avait pas non plus été une partie de plaisir pour elle.

Faustine ne s'était jamais rien cassé de toute sa vie, maintenant, elle savait ce que ça faisait. En plus, elle s'était brisé le bras dont elle se servait le plus, le droit. Ça allait être handicapant pour elle, surtout pour se laver et pour manger. Ses larmes coulaient toutes seules, elle retenait un gémissement dans sa gorge. Elle ne s'était pas encore fait crier dessus mais elle savait que ça ne serait tardé. Le chef de clan était encore devant la porte de la chambre :

\- Une fracture va être très dure à endurer pour elle surtout au niveau de la douleur. Il faudra bien veiller à ce qu'elle prenne les herbes et surtout ne pas retirer les planches avant que je vérifie ; disait le médecin.

\- Bien, merci de vous être déplacé ; répondit Tajima, un brin en colère.

Il payait le médecin avant de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Dès qu'il fut partit, il la refermait et ne perdit pas de temps pour remonter à l'étage. Il revint devant la porte de la jeune femme avant de l'ouvrir brutalement, la faisant sursauter. Il entrait dans la chambre avant de faire le tour du futon et regarder la jeune femme de haut. Le corps de Faustine tremblait, mais cette fois-ci de peur face à lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire.

Il l'attrapait par son poignet valide et la soulevait du lit en lui faisant arracher un cri de douleur. Il serrait fortement son poignet avant de la tirer à lui. Il soulevait son visage avec son autre main avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux :

\- La prochaine fois que t'essaie de te tirer d'ici, je te frapperais tellement fort que tu t'en souviendras ! Pas besoin de parler la même langue pour comprendre ça ! L'argent qui sera partit pour le médecin, tu devras me le rembourser !

Il continuait de crier sur elle alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à stopper ses larmes ni ses cris de douleur. Il était entrain de la secouer comme un prunier alors qu'elle venait à peine de se faire poser les planches. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien lui faire de plus pour le moment. Il la lâchait sur le futon, elle retombait lourdement dedans en gémissant encore de douleur :

\- Et si tes gémissements me réveillent cette nuit, je te garantie que je te le ferais payer !

Puis, il quittait la chambre en claquant la porte. Faustine souffrait le martyr et encore plus après ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle avait tellement mal que ça lui en donnait la migraine. Elle se mit à genoux doucement avant de se mordre la main pour ne pas crier. Même la douleur de la morsure ne lui faisait pas passer celle de son bras. Elle mit son visage dans son oreiller s'en étant courbée vers l'avant.

Elle ne savait pas combien d'heures passaient mais elles lui semblaient bien longues. Elle n'arrivait même pas à dormir. Même en cherchant toutes les positions possibles et imaginables. Elle dormait déjà dans un lieu qui ne la rassurait pas alors la douleur en plus ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Ses larmes avaient coulées plus d'une fois entre chaque changement de position. Au milieu de la nuit, elle s'était à nouveau retrouvée à genoux sur le futon et la tête dans l'oreiller.

La porte de sa chambre avait coulissée sans bruit, il faisait vraiment très sombre dans la pièce. Izuna ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil lui aussi. Sa douleur devait se ressentir tout autant que celle de la jeune femme, mais lui, il avait l'habitude, il avait été entrainé pour ça. Non, son insomnie venait de la jeune femme. Il avait sa chambre juste à coté de la sienne. Il l'entendait se déplacer pas mal de fois pour changer de position.

Mais il était surtout inquiet.

Il entrait sans bruit dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte. Il marchait vers la jeune femme avant de s'accroupir à coté d'elle. Il posait une main douce sur son épaule mais elle sursautait et se reculait de lui en vitesse, vers le fond de la chambre. Elle se repliait sur elle-même et continuait de pleurer et de gémir de douleur. Izuna allumait faiblement une lampe à huile pour montrer que c'était lui et non quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais même lui, elle n'en voulait pas. Il s'approchait d'elle doucement avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il devait essayer de la rassurer, qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, ça n'était pas son but. Elle le regardait furtivement mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer pour s'éloigner de lui. Il approchait sa main pour lui caresser les cheveux doucement. Il pouvait la sentir encore trembler sous sa main mais un jour, elle ne tremblerait plus autant, il en était persuadé.

Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur qu'il ne lui cri dessus comme son paternel. Mais non, il ne disait rien. Elle se calmait peu à peu malgré la douleur croissante de son bras. Il lui prit sa main valide pour qu'elle touche aussi ses cheveux, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Elle passait ses doigts dans ses mèches ébène sans rencontrer un nœud sur tout le long. Elle aurait presque pu le prendre pour une femme si la situation était moins tendue.

Il se mit à sourire légèrement, sentir ses doigts dans ses cheveux était un pur bonheur. Il lui lâchait la main avant de se pointer du doigt :

\- Izuna.

Il la pointait du doigt pour qu'elle lui dise au moins comment elle s'appelait. Elle mit un temps à comprendre que le jeune homme venait de lui dire son nom à lui. Il attendait patiemment la réponse de la jeune femme :

\- Faustine.

\- Fau…stine ; répétait-il, Faustine.

Elle acquiesçait légèrement avant d'enlever sa main des cheveux du brun. Il caressait sa joue pâle avec son pouce. La chaleur de sa main rassurait un peu la jeune femme, il n'avait montré aucun signe d'agressivité avec elle. Elle se rendait compte qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal lui. Il continuait de lui caresser le visage avant de se relever. Elle levait la tête pour le regarder. Il la soulevait du sol doucement avant d'aller la rallonger dans son futon.

Il allait vers une armoire avant de sortir un autre oreiller pour caler le bras de la jeune femme dessus. Elle regardait chacun de ses gestes, avoir son bras sur l'oreiller lui faisait déjà un peu moins mal. Il était vraiment très doux avec elle. Il se mit à genoux près d'elle pour la couvrir correctement. Ils se regardaient tous les deux un moment dans les yeux sans rien dire. Il se penchait pour lui baiser le front avant de se relever.

Il allait partir dans sa chambre mais la jeune femme le retenait par bas de son pantalon avec sa main valide. Il baissait son regard sur elle à nouveau en se demandant pourquoi elle le retenait :

\- Ne me laisse pas toute seule s'il te plait ; murmurait-elle.

Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas sa langue, il avait bien comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Elle le lâchait avant qu'il n'aille éteindre la lampe. Il revint près d'elle avant de se mettre sur le futon. Il hésitait quelques secondes avant de se glisser sous la même couverture qu'elle. Il se calait contre elle sans lui faire mal. Et cette approche fut comme un petit miracle, la jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir malgré la douleur.

Izuna la regardait encore, même dans le noir, il pouvait encore la voir mais ça, il préférait qu'elle ne le sache pas maintenant. Il caressait encore son visage, elle avait la peau douce. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant, mais malgré la proximité du moment, le jeune homme voulait rester rassurant et chaste. Pas question de la forcer, il voulait déjà gagner toute sa confiance. Il se mit encore à sourire avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Tajima passait le seuil et posait son regard sur le futon. Il fut étonné que la jeune femme ne dorme pas seule et surtout qu'elle dorme tout court. Elle avait quand même réussie à s'endormir avec la douleur. Il regardait son fils dormir contre elle, il avait dû passer une courte nuit lui aussi. Mais bon, dans le fond il semblait un peu rassuré, il ne s'était pas fait refouler par la jeune femme.

Il savait que Faustine se cacherait derrière lui à cause de sa trop grande gentillesse. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, comme ça, elle s'accrocherait plus au jeune homme et sans doute leur relation se passerait bien. Madara passait dans le couloir et jetait lui aussi un œil dans la pièce. Il voulait profiter de voir son frère dormir pour la première fois de sa vie auprès d'une femme. Mais il sentait une pointe lui piquer le cœur, il aurait voulu lui aussi une telle relation mais avec son caractère, c'était impossible.

Izuna ouvrit les yeux et portait son regard près de la porte avant de voir son père et son frère derrière. Il se demandait bien ce qu'ils faisaient là. Son père lui fit signe de le rejoindre en bas pour le petit déjeuner. Tajima sortit de la chambre et descendit, suivi par Madara. Izuna posait son regard sur Faustine qui dormait encore contre lui. Il caressait doucement sa joue avant de se lever doucement. Il couvrit la jeune femme avant de sortir à son tour de la chambre.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée avant de rejoindre la salle à manger. La domestique était entrain de servir le repas. Tajima était entrain de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé dans la soirée pour qu'elle s'organise avec la jeune femme. Elle acquiesçait avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Izuna vint s'asseoir près de son frère, les trois ne parlaient pas avant d'entamer leurs premières bouchées de nourriture :

\- Mon fils a-t-il bien dormi cette nuit ? ; demandait Tajima en le regardant.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir…

\- Tu as quand même retrouvé le sommeil vers elle. Je suis étonné qu'elle ne t'ait pas jeté de la chambre en criant.

\- En même temps avec ce que tu lui as dit hier en hurlant n'allait pas la décider à le faire.

\- Elle a voulue s'enfuir et au final, j'ai dû dépenser de l'argent pour le médecin. Je ne risquais pas d'être joyeux. De toute façon, il faudra bien qu'elle me rembourse.

Izuna soupirait, il savait bien que son père ne l'aurait pas loupé là-dessus. Il acceptait déjà qu'il se mette avec une occidentale et qu'elle soit ici. Mais il se disait que dans un autre sens, ça l'embêtait d'engager plus de frais à cause d'elle. Tajima était un homme très proche de son argent, il pouvait dépenser beaucoup pour les batailles mais surtout pas pour une femme, surtout si ça n'était pas la sienne. La seule femme qui avait pu bénéficier de son bon côté était leur mère décédée depuis quelques années déjà :

\- Père, moi je vais te rembourser le médecin.

\- Tu n'es même pas encore en noce avec cette fille, tu ne sais même pas si elle va t'aimer et tu veux rembourser ses soins ?

\- Père, cette femme va bientôt être sous ma responsabilité et moi seul part au combat et gagne ce qu'il faut. Alors oui, je te paierai le médecin et je vais d'ailleurs investir moi aussi dans une petite maison pour te laisser tranquille après mes noces.

\- Mon fils est fou… très bien, j'accepte ton argent mais je veux que cette fille s'intègre parfaitement au clan et si rien ne va, ça te retombera dessus.

\- Je suis prêt à en prendre le risque.

\- Bien, il faudra aussi que tu commences à lui chercher un nom. Si elle doit se marier avec toi, je ne veux rien d'occidental chez elle. Il faudra lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle a à faire mais sans parler la même langue, ça va être difficile.

Le jeune homme avait son thé tout en réfléchissant comment faire pour que la jeune femme comprenne qu'elle allait se marier avec lui. Et surtout lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait apprendre leurs coutumes, leur langue ainsi que la calligraphie. Il allait sûrement lui apprendre à se battre un peu aussi. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle savait le faire mais n'importe qui avec une arme entre les mains pouvait prétendre à beaucoup de choses :

\- J'ai entendu parler d'un homme qui comprenait sa langue.

\- Tu veux employer un traducteur ? Tu sais que ça coûte cher ça ? Et il faudra le loger car il refusera sans doute de coucher dans la nature. Tu vas dilapider toutes tes économies, c'est soit ta demeure soit le traducteur mais tu ne pourras pas payer les deux.

\- Père, si je ne peux pas faire construire ma maison, je le ferais moi-même sur mes heures. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Tu voulais que j'aie une femme mais tu te braques par après. C'est en réagissant comme tu le fais que je suis sûr qu'elle ne m'approchera jamais plus.

Il finissait de déjeuner avant de se relever. Jamais il n'arriverait à comprendre le fond de ses pensées. Il vit la domestique passer avec un plateau, sûrement pour l'apporter à Faustine. Il marchait vers elle avant de le prendre, c'est lui qui irait. Il remontait à l'étage et marchait dans le couloir avant d'arriver devant la porte de la jeune femme. Il regardait par l'entrebâillement, elle était réveillée mais encore dans la même position dans laquelle il l'avait trouvé dans la nuit, à genoux et la tête dans le coussin.

Il voyait bien qu'elle souffrait le martyr. Il entrait doucement dans la chambre avant de pousser la porte. Il vint poser le plateau près du futon avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. La jeune femme se mit à trembler, ne voyant pas qui lui faisait ça. Elle tournait le regard et reconnue Izuna. Il lui souriait tout en continuant de caresser ses cheveux. Il essuyait les larmes de Faustine avant de lui montrer le plateau.

La jeune femme se mit assit dans le futon, il put voir ses jambes blanches découvertes. Il se mit légèrement à rougir avant de les couvrir avec la couverture. Il plaçait un oreiller sur les jambes de Faustine pour qu'elle puisse mettre son bras dessus car le poids des planches devait être très dur à supporter. Il s'assit à côté d'elle avant de lui tendre une tasse de thé où les herbes pour sa douleur avaient été mélangées.

Elle commençait à le boire avec l'aide de son bras valide. Elle ne trouvait pas ça très bon mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Il prit le plateau pour le mettre sur ses jambes à lui avant de prendre les baguettes. La jeune femme le regardait, ce matin c'était de la viande avec un peu de riz et des fruits. Il prit un morceau de viande avant de lui tendre. Elle avait comprit qu'elle devrait se faire aider pour manger. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de mordre dans la viande et mâcher.

Il se mit à sourire, il aimait bien cette ambiance, il se sentait bien près d'elle. Et s'il continuait à se montrer aussi doux avec elle, il était sûr qu'elle n'aurait plus peur de lui. Il ne devait surtout pas montrer un seul geste agressif ou bien une parole sur un ton trop haut. Il ne la toucherait pas, il était patient et il savait qu'être patient payait un jour. Il continuait de nourrir la jeune femme qui se prenait plus facilement au jeu.

Elle avait très bien comprit qu'il était le seul qui ne lui ferait pas de mal et qui ne crierait pas. Il avait été doux avec elle cette nuit, il lui avait sauvé la vie au point d'eau. Il avait même prit le soin de lui donner son haut pour la couvrir avant qu'il ne se fasse tirer dessus. Et malgré son comportement de crainte et sa pseudo-fuite, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il devait vraiment trop tenir à elle ou alors avoir une gentillesse digne d'un bêta. Mais elle savait aussi pour le peu qu'elle avait vu qu'il pouvait être un homme très dangereux au combat.

Il n'avait pas mit longtemps pour tuer les deux autres sans se faire toucher une seule fois. Elle ne l'avait pas vu se battre, mais l'état des corps des deux hommes lui laissait supposer que c'était le cas. Elle pensait aussi à la petite fille, elle se demandait où elle irait et qui s'occuperait d'elle maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de parents par leur faute. Elle la croiserait sûrement un de ses jours ou bien jamais, elle n'en savait rien.

Sans se rendre compte, elle s'était plongée loin dans ses pensées pour ne pas voir la paire de baguettes tendue vers elle avec de la viande. Izuna posait les baguettes et caressait encore ses cheveux. Elle reprit ses esprits et le regardait. Il lui souriait encore tendrement, elle le laissait lui caresser les cheveux, c'était apaisant. Elle approchait sa main valide vers lui avant d'en faire de même. Il fermait les yeux et la laissait faire, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir près de lui aujourd'hui.

Il finissait de la faire manger tout de même car sinon, froid, ça ne serait pas si bon que ça à avaler. Il poussait le plateau avant de s'asseoir dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il la tirait doucement à lui pour caler son dos contre son torse. Elle appuyait sa tête contre une de ses épaules, celle qui n'avait pas été blessée. Il n'avait plus envie de la quitter après ça, il se sentait plus proche d'elle à présent en à peine quelques heures.

Il avait besoin de se sentir près d'elle sans pour autant faire autre chose. Il n'était vraiment pas pressé. Faustine ne le repoussait pas car elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Elle le sentait vraiment, comme une évidence. Alors qu'elle savait perpétuellement que les hommes du navire, à part son capitaine, l'auraient violée à plusieurs reprises sans approche en douceur. Les femmes avaient vraiment le don de ressentir les choses.

Il attrapait la main valide de la jeune femme dans la sienne avant de passer son pouce sur le dos de sa main. Elle le laissait encore faire avant de fermer les yeux. Ils étaient bien, au calme et sans stress pour le moment. Mais il fallait qu'il trouve le traducteur dont il avait parlé à son père. Il était prêt à y mettre tout son or dedans, pour elle, il ferait maintenant n'importe quoi. Mais il redoutait qu'un jour, elle ne sache pour son père.


	9. Chapter 9: Une très bonne entente

Elle avait finie par s'endormir sur l'épaule d'Izuna, les herbes l'avaient bien défoncée. Le jeune homme posait son regard du coin de l'œil pour la regarder dormir paisiblement. Il ne put retenir un sourire, il était vraiment sous son charme. Il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne mais il avait cessé de caresser le dos de celle-ci. La respiration de Faustine était lente et régulière. Il mit son nez dans ses cheveux et restait comme ça dans le calme de la pièce.

Ils étaient restés comme ça une bonne heure avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre. Il tournait la tête pour voir la domestique de la maison. Elle était sûrement là pour emmener Faustine à la salle d'eau mais il lui fit signe de se taire. Il n'était pas question de la réveiller maintenant alors qu'elle dormait sans avoir trop mal. Il se retirait de son dos avant de l'allonger doucement dans le futon sans la réveiller. Il la recouvrait en lui baisant le front.

Il se relevait et sortit de la chambre avec la domestique. Il refermait la porte avant de marcher dans le couloir pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Son père n'était pas encore partit de la salle à manger. Il le regardait boire encore un thé, il ne partirait sûrement pas avant l'après-midi :

\- Père, ça sera moi qui m'occuperais d'elle, la domestique pourra faire autre chose.

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours le faire.

\- Tant que je serais blessé et ici, je le ferais, il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle pourra apprendre.

\- Hn. Et que comptes-tu lui apprendre ? Elle est déjà incapable de tenir une simple paire de baguettes.

\- Le temps que j'envois ma demande et que j'ai une réponse, je vais lui apprendre à se tenir.

Il était déterminé à faire ça, il en avait marre de voir son père s'en prendre à elle alors qu'elle ne connaissait aucunes de leurs coutumes. Dans la situation inverse, ça serait eux qui seraient prit pour des fous. Qui à part eux et tout le bassin oriental mangeait avec des baguettes ? Et tant d'autres choses. Et puis, lui aussi aurait beaucoup de choses à apprendre de Faustine ainsi que sa culture et il savait que ça pourrait lui être bien profitable.

La jeune femme dormait pratiquement jusqu'en début d'après-midi. Tajima était déjà partit à ses occupations non sans avoir grogné tout le long du repas. C'était inacceptable pour lui que la jeune femme ne soit même pas levée pour manger avec eux. Madara souriait aux railleries de son père et surtout quand son frère la défendait. Il ne regrettait pas non plus qu'elle soit dans la demeure, ça animait un peu.

Mais Izuna avait bien dit qu'il s'occuperait d'elle et qu'importait si elle ne venait pas manger. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas manger seule maintenant avec son bras entre deux planches. Et puis, pourquoi se plaint-il ? Au moins elle ne planterait pas ses baguettes dans le riz devant lui. Il savait que ça allait être très long avant que son père n'accepte la différence de culture qui les séparait avec les occidentaux.

Quand Faustine s'était réveillée, Izuna se tenait près d'elle. Ça faisait un moment qu'il avait été là, il ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard. Il eut le droit à un mince sourire de la jeune femme. Il passait doucement sa main sur le visage de Faustine et caressait sa joue. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle avait un peu de fièvre mais c'était sûrement normal avec la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir. Il manipulait son bras avec précaution pour le mettre sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Puis, il la soulevait du sol, faisant abstraction à la douleur qu'il ressentait lui à son épaule. Faustine fut surprise d'être portée ainsi. Elle passait son bras valide derrière la nuque du jeune homme pour le soulager un peu de son poids bien qu'elle n'était pas très lourde. Ils sortirent de la chambre en silence. Il l'emmenait dans le rez-de-chaussée mais il la tenait toujours, il appelait la domestique qui arrivait assez vite :

\- Mets deux zabutons dehors, elle va prendre un peu l'air en même temps que le repas.

\- Bien, Izuna-sama.

Elle repartit en vitesse pour aller chercher ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il commençait à peiner mais il ne le montrait pas. Il voulait bien se faire voir devant la jeune femme. La domestique installait tout sur le couloir extérieur qui donnait sur le jardin. Izuna la remerciait avant d'emmener Faustine. Il l'installait correctement en mettant son bras sur un coussin épais. Il se rendit compte de la courte longueur du yukata de nuit.

Il se mit à rougir légèrement en contemplant ses jambes blanches. Elle avait bien quelques fines cicatrices dessus dû au travail sur le navire ainsi que d'autres activités. Il se doutait bien que sa chute de l'arbre n'avait pas arrangé les choses en voyant quelques griffures rouges. Il sortit de sa rêverie et retournait dans la demeure. Il partit chercher le plateau que la domestique avait normalement préparé. Il attrapait au passage une couverture de laine à l'étage avant de retourner auprès d'elle.

Il posait le plateau et prit soin de couvrir la jeune femme qui n'avait cessé de l'observer. Elle esquissait un sourire devant ses rougeurs. Elle savait bien qu'il était gêné de la voir aussi dévêtue. Mais elle le trouvait tellement mignon comme ça. Il avait beau être un guerrier comme elle l'avait remarquée mais il ne restait pas moins un homme et un homme très humble. Il était vraiment tout le contraire des autres de son clan et c'était ce qu'elle aimait chez lui.

Non, elle ne le fuirait pas lui, mais c'était les autres qu'elle tenterait de fuir dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Elle se mit à sourire en restant dans ses pensées, oui, elle le trouvait bien sympathique. En plus, il devait être dans ses âges et il était mignon. Mais dans le fond, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se sentait trop loin de chez elle. Elle sortit de sa rêverie, il s'était assit sur un zabuton à côté d'elle. Il avait attrapé le plateau pour lui donner à manger.

Elle mangeait en silence comme toujours, comment échanger des mots que l'autre ne comprendrait pas ? Elle soupirait, c'était vraiment compliqué cette situation. Mais des fois, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre et ils avaient déjà à peu près passés ce cap même si ça faisait que peu de temps qu'elle était ici. Mais Izuna avait apprit, à bien des manières, décrypter le comportement des gens dans toutes ses manières.

Elle finissait de manger et bu le thé qu'il lui tendit. Il y avait encore les herbes dedans, mais vu qu'elle n'était plus fatiguée, elle ne s'endormirait pas comme le matin même. Elle posait son regard sur les jardins. C'était vraiment très beau et très bien entretenu. Elle pouvait voir un bassin de poissons au bord du couloir extérieur. Elle se redressait un peu pour les voir mieux. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce genre de poissons par chez elle, ils étaient vraiment très colorés.

Izuna la regardait et sourit, il se levait et la soulevait pour l'asseoir juste au bord du bassin. Le bout de ses pieds mouillait dans l'eau du bassin. Elle se mit à rire quand une des carpes frôlait ses orteils. Elle bougeait un peu les pieds et une des carpes gobait son orteil. Ça ne faisait pas mal mais c'est drôle de la voir accrochée comme ça. Izuna se mit à rire brièvement avant de retirer la carpe de son pied. Elle montrait les poissons du doigt pour savoir ce que c'était :

\- Ce sont des carpes koï.

\- Koï ? ; répétait-elle.

Il acquiesçait et lui demandait par ses moyens à lui comment ils appellent ça en Français :

\- Poisson, disait-elle.

\- Poi…sson ; répétait-il.

Il réfléchissait un peu avant de se lever pour la laisser là un instant. Il savait qu'elle ne bougerait pas. Il attrapait le plateau avant d'entrer dans la demeure pour le déposer en cuisine. Puis, il grimpait en vitesse dans sa chambre pour aller chercher du papier ainsi que de l'encre. Il revint près d'elle et s'installait. Il savait comment il allait commencer à apprendre quelques mots et elle aussi. Il calligraphiait le kanji du poisson.

Il voulait qu'elle écrive le mot exact mais elle était droitière et son bras était hors service. Il eut une idée, il se relevait et courrait jusqu'à la cuisine pour aller chercher de la farine ainsi qu'un support noir avant de revenir vers elle. Elle le regardait avec attention. Il étalait un peu de farine sur le support et lui fit signe de tracer avec sa main gauche. Elle redemandait le mot et commençait à traduire pour lui en traçant les lettres dans la farine donc les mots apparaissaient sur le fond noir.

Il lisait et commençait à recopier ce qu'elle avait marqué. C'était une écriture vraiment différente de la leur mais il était heureux d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Il montrait différentes choses qu'il traduisait, elle lui donnait l'équivalent en Français. Ce petit jeu avait bien duré une petite heure. Mais il devait encore l'emmener se laver. Il allait ranger ses feuilles et son encre sur une des tables du salon car il pensait bien reprendre là où il en était.

Il portait ensuite Faustine pour l'emmener dans la salle d'eau. Pour une question de pudeur, il resterait dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il la fit asseoir sur le tabouret avant de l'aider à enlever son yukata et le poser plus loin. Faustine se souvenait malheureusement de ce qu'elle devait faire. Il posait un seau près d'elle sans la regarder mais il pouvait admirer son dos de plus près et voir son magnifique tatouage.

Il descendait un peu le regard et pu voir sa chute de reins et la naissance de ses fesses. Ses mains le démangeaient mais non, il ne la toucherait pas. Elle attrapait l'espèce de brosse avec sa main valide avant de commencer à frotter. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle frottait sa poitrine et ses cuisses avant de chopper une serviette et de cacher ces endroits. Elle tendit la brosse à Izuna qui avait très bien comprit.

Il vint en face d'elle avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle. Elle posait son regard sur lui non sans rougir un peu de gêne mais elle avait cachée l'essentiel. Il commençait à lui frotter les pieds ainsi que les jambes non sans rougir lui aussi. Mais ça, il ne le ferait que pour elle et pour nulles autres. Il faisait très attention à son bras avant d'aller lui frotter le dos. Elle soupirait d'aisance, ça n'était pas si dramatique que ça se disait-elle, elle finirait bien par s'y habituer.

Il finissait par lui laver les cheveux mais elle devait enlever sa serviette pour ça. Elle avait écartée son bras et l'avait posé sur le rebord de la baignoire pour ne pas supporter tout le poids. Il frottait les cheveux de Faustine tout en restant debout derrière elle. Il ne put empêcher son regard de fixer la poitrine de la jeune femme d'en haut. Il avait sa salive avant de continuer à nettoyer ses cheveux. Il finissait par la rincer.

Il séchait un peu les cheveux de la jeune femme avant de la soulever sans pudeur et la mettre assise dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire, son bras poser encore au bord. Elle se sentait bien dans l'eau chaude, c'était un vrai bonheur pour elle. Elle posait un regard sur lui pour voir qu'il était encore un peu rouge. Elle se mit à rire brièvement avant de lui baiser la joue pour le remercier. Il se mit encore à rougir.

Il tournait légèrement la tête pour lui aussi lui baiser la joue. Sa tête se retrouvait face au visage de la jeune femme, d'assez près d'ailleurs. Il y eu un léger silence. Ils se regardaient tous les deux dans les yeux. Leurs nez se frôlaient d'assez près eux aussi. Il avalait sa salive encore une fois avant de fermer les yeux. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Faustine. Mais au dernier moment, il se décalait pour lui baiser la joue non sans sentir ses sentiments faire rage au fond de lui.

Il redressait la tête et pu voir sans doute une pointe de déception dans le regard de la jeune femme. Mais il ne voulait pas céder, pas maintenant. Il soupirait doucement avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce quelques minutes. Il refermait la porte derrière lui pour monter dans sa chambre. Il refermait la porte de celle-ci avant de s'allonger dans son futon en regardant le plafond. Il trouvait que ses sentiments allaient trop vite envers elle.

Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il était tombé littéralement amoureux d'elle dès le premier regard. Non, ça datait déjà de bien avant. Il était tombé amoureux de cette petite fille gravée sur un médaillon dont il ne pensait jamais croiser la route. Et la voir maintenant devant lui était quelque chose de fou. Il en était sûr, il avait trouvé celle qu'il aimerait. Il sentait une lourdeur entre ses jambes. Il relevait un peu la tête en voyant qu'il était encore dressé.

Ça avait été une torture pour lui de la voir nue et puis, il avait perdu sa chance de l'embrasser. Il écoutait les bruits de la maison, tournait son regard de droite à gauche. Il était absolument seul dans cette pièce et ça ne serait pas la domestique qui viendrait l'embêter. Il fermait les yeux et pensait encore à Faustine dans son bain. Il se mit à sourire pendant que sa main se glissait sous son haut pour caresser son ventre.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte, allé encore la réconforter dans son sommeil la nuit prochaine. La porter pour aller manger sur le couloir extérieur. Même la laver tous les jours s'il le fallait, non, il ne voulait plus la quitter maintenant. Sa main se glissait lentement sur le bord de son pantalon, la pression lui faisait trop mal maintenant. Il libérait son érection de ces tissus avant de la prendre doucement en main. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça mais il savait maintenant, il le ferait souvent avec la jeune femme dans les parages.

Il commençait à faire des vas et viens dessus en pensant encore à elle. Il ne put retenir un léger gémissement sortir de ses lèvres fines. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il continuait d'exercer ses vas et viens plus rapidement en essayant de ne pas gémir trop fortement même pendant sa jouissance. Il lâchait son entrejambe pour souffler, ça l'avait un peu soulagé dans un sens.

Il ouvrit les yeux et observait à nouveau le plafond. Il soupirait, il allait devoir supporter ça longtemps avant de savoir si les sentiments de la jeune femme étaient autant réciproques que les siens. Il tirait un drap pour effacer les traces de sa jouissance sur son ventre avant de se rhabiller. L'heure passait bien vite et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit encore dans la salle au retour de son père ou de son frère. Il se relevait en soufflant un bon coup.

Il sortit de la chambre et marchait jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il tendait l'oreille vers la porte. Il pouvait entendre l'eau faire un peu de bruit, elle devait bouger un peu. S'il savait qu'elle faisait un peu plus, du moins, la même chose que lui deux minutes plus tôt. Il put entendre de légers gémissements dans la pièce. Il se mit encore à rougir et tirait sans bruit la porte, juste assez pour l'entrouvrir et jeter un œil dans la pièce.

Il pouvait la voir, les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement ouverte et ses traits crispés. Oui, elle faisait bien ce qu'il pensait. Maintenant, il savait qu'elle avait été frustrée de ne pas avoir eu son baiser. S'en fut trop pour lui, il entrait dans la pièce en la faisant sursauter. Il fermait la porte derrière lui et s'approchait d'elle assez rapidement avant de prendre les lèvres de la jeune femme pour les embrasser.

Faustine se figeait mais le laissait faire en soupirant. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'aurait jamais accepté qu'un homme l'embrasse mais lui, c'était vraiment différent. Il continuait de l'embrasser pendant qu'elle passait sa main valide sur son visage. Il commençait à avoir aussi chaud que quand il avait quitté la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt. Il laissait glisser sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme pour caresser un de ses seins.

Elle se mit à trembler sous sa caresse, prise entre la peur et l'excitation grandissante. Elle l'avait voulue dans le fond même si elle voulait que ça ne se voie pas. Puis, il glissait sa main à plat jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts touche l'entrejambe de la jeune femme. Elle se mit encore à trembler plus fortement. Il commençait à la caresser doucement et maladroitement mais ça donnait du plaisir à la cendrée.

Elle recommençait à gémir entre ses lèvres pendant qu'il continuait de toucher l'endroit qui la faisait gémir. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais espéré un moment pareil. Elle passait ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui y prenait plaisir. Il descendit sa main plus basse pour insinuer un doigt en elle. Elle se contractait autour, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on lui entre quelque chose à cet endroit.

Il commençait à le bouger légèrement pour faire des vas et viens. Il en mit un deuxième pour en faire de même et il la sentait se détendre sous ses touchers. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, le plaisir lui faisait voir des étoiles, plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginé. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et son souffle court. Izuna continuait de la regarder, ça n'était plus tenable pour lui, sachant que son entrejambe s'était redressé de plus belle, bien plus que tout à l'heure.

Non, cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas honorer sa promesse, il n'avait plus la patience d'attendre. Il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas surprit pour quelques minutes de plus. Il retirait ses doigts avant d'aller bloquer la porte avec une cale en bois. Faustine le regardait, le regard encore embrumé par le désir. Il retirait en vitesse ses vêtements pour se retrouver nu face à elle. Elle se mit à rougir en voyant le corps quasi parfait d'Izuna. Il était bien mieux que les hommes bedonnants qui avaient été sur le navire.

Il entrait dans le bain sans s'être lavé avant, tant pis se disait-il. Il se couchait sur elle avant de l'embrasser encore. Son entrejambe frottait celui de Faustine avec désir. Mais quand il voulu la prendre une bonne fois pour toute, ils furent interrompus. Son père était revenu dans la demeure et maintenant il venait d'arriver derrière la porte de la salle d'eau :

\- Izuna, je t'ai dit que je voulais la salle de libre à mon retour !

\- Désolé père, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer si vite…

\- Tu finis de la laver très vite, le temps que je boive mon saké.

Puis, il repartit. Izuna maudissait les dieux, il était à deux doigts de pouvoir enfin s'unir avec la première femme qu'il avait sous lui. Surtout quand c'était la femme qu'il avait le plus désiré dans sa vie. Il soupirait et l'embrassait une dernière fois avec regret avant de sortir de l'eau. Il se séchait et se rhabillait avant de l'aider à sortir et de lui en faire de même. Puis, il la soulevait pour sortir de la salle d'eau en laissant la porte ouverte.

Leurs tensions sexuelles étaient retombées d'un coup mais il ne perdait pas espoir qu'elle le réclame. Avec la caresse qu'il lui avait donnée, il en était sûr. Il la ramenait dans sa chambre avant de la remettre dans son futon et la recouvrir. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir près de lui. Le plaisir avait été un bon remède pour contrer sa douleur, mais pour combien de temps ?


	10. Chapter 10: Une bonne nouvelle

**Hello tous, je suis heureuse d'avoir au moins une review par chapitre et de bonnes reviews car en ce moment je commençais à désespérer. Et oui, Naruto fini et bien, personne ne vient lol. et même sur mon compte Sky blog, eh bien plus personne ne vient ni commente donc je commence à croire aussi que j'ai pas dû dire des choses très gentilles. en même temps, c'est un peu normal vu la puérilité de certains commentaires mais bon... en tout cas merci encore de me suivre ça me fait super plaisir :)**

 **Réponses reviews:**

 **RenoXTifa: décidément, je vais réussir à te répondre un chapitre sur deux si ça continue. Oui, le meurtre est interdit mais tant que personne ne le sait... lol non je ne vais pas te tuer pour si peu :D**

 **megane: merci pour ton commentaire! en ce moment je suis chanceuse, je ne reçois que de bons commentaires et j'en suis ravie! Ravie aussi que ma fiction te plaise car au début j'avais un peu peur de foirer quelque part :) en tout cas merci de ton soutient!**

* * *

Deux mois passèrent depuis ça et Faustine n'était jamais venue vers Izuna pour réclamer la suite du bain. Elle avait eue le temps de réfléchir à l'acte pendant quelques jours et se disait que ça avait été une erreur de sa part. Elle n'aurait même jamais dû céder à son plaisir à elle, ça ne lui était jamais venu en tête avant Izuna. Le jeune homme avait essayé de revenir à la charge mais elle l'avait repoussé.

Il avait été frustré au départ car il savait qu'elle avait aimé autant que lui ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais il maudissait aussi son père de les avoir interrompus alors qu'elle avait été consentante. Maintenant, il devait se contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Un comportement qui se voyait parfois et qui ne manquait pas de faire sourire son frère. Il connaissait ça et il savait dans quel état d'esprit était son cadet depuis deux mois.

Il n'aurait jamais dû goûter à Faustine ce jour-là.

Mais il ne voulait pas la forcer donc ils avaient fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux ce jour-là. Il pouvait encore venir dans sa chambre, la prendre dans ses bras… Il n'y avait pas de problème pour ça tant que ça n'allait pas plus loin. Il restait quand même aux yeux de la jeune femme l'heureux bêta qu'elle avait rencontré même si elle savait qu'il devait se forcer à le rester. Ils avaient continués leur routine pendant la convalescence du jeune homme.

Il lui apprenait des mots et elle aussi, il commençait à bien retenir même s'il n'arrivait pas à parler la langue à cause du reste. Il avait commencé à lui apprendre quelques coutumes pour que son père évite de lui crier dessus. Il avait même envoyé sa missive à l'homme qui devait servir de traducteur pour que la jeune femme apprenne leur langue. Il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles mais il ne perdait pas espoir.

Au bout de ces deux mois, Izuna avait pu guérir de sa blessure à l'épaule, bien qu'il garde une cicatrice à vie. Il était vite repartit à l'entrainement en sachant que Faustine resterait soit dans sa chambre ou dans l'un des couloirs extérieurs. La jeune femme ne pensait pas encore à fuir, elle n'était pas folle. Tant que son bras ne serait pas remit, elle pouvait oublier de faire quoique ce soit. Même si Izuna était gentil avec elle, elle ne comptait pas rester loin de son pays.

Elle avait espérée de voir des occidentaux comme elle sur ces deux mois. Mais elle se faisait de faux espoirs. Les autres savaient qu'il n'était pas bon de mettre les pieds ici. Elle avait pensé aussi qu'on finirait bien par l'exécuter mais au fil des jours, elle se rendait compte qu'ils ne le feraient pas. Elle avait été trop bien prit en charge pour se faire tuer ensuite. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi on la gardait ici et ça la frustrait.

Surtout que maintenant, elle s'ennuyait. Bien qu'elle apprenne les mots qu'Izuna lui donnait, elle en avait marre de faire ça tous les jours. Avec lui, ça passait mais depuis qu'il était retourné à l'entrainement, ça ne l'intéressait plus. Mais elle tentait de se convaincre que ça n'était pas à cause de l'absence du jeune homme qu'elle se lassait plus facilement. Son pays lui manquait et ça se ressentait.

En ce moment, elle était dans sa chambre. Elle avait encore ces deux planches qui maintenaient son bras mais elle n'avait plus mal pratiquement. Izuna, Madara et Tajima n'étaient pas là, elle était sous la surveillance de la domestique. L'ainé et son père étaient partis en extérieur pour une semaine et Izuna était au campement pour occuper leurs places en attendant leur retour. Mais il n'avait pas autorisé Faustine à sortir de la demeure.

La jeune femme était constamment devant la fenêtre de la chambre à regarder l'extérieur. Elle n'arrêtait pas de soupirer ou de pleurer en silence. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était retourner dans son pays par le premier bateau. Elle n'avait pas eue de preuve de la survivance de son père, il avait sûrement été tué lui aussi comme les hommes du navire. Elle commençait vraiment à perdre espoir de le revoir en vie.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensés, elle essuyait ses larmes en ayant entendue qu'on toquait. La domestique était juste derrière :

\- Hime-sama ?

\- Hm.

La domestique l'appelait comme ça en attendant qu'Izuna se décide du nom qu'il allait donner à la jeune femme. Il préférait attendre le traducteur pour qu'il lui explique ce qui allait se passer pour elle dans les prochaines semaines. Elle ne comprenait que ça pour le moment. La porte s'ouvrit, la domestique s'inclinait devant elle respectueusement avant de faire entrer le médecin qu'elle avait vu plusieurs fois pour son bras.

Faustine s'inclinait légèrement devant lui comme Izuna lui avait apprit. L'homme en fit de même avant de s'approcher d'elle. Ils ne se parlaient pas comme elle ne comprenait pas encore sa langue. Elle vint s'asseoir sur son futon pendant que l'homme vint près d'elle pour défaire les tissus enroulés qui maintenait l'atèle en place. Il les posait au sol avant de retirer une des planches pour voir le bras de la jeune femme.

Il était à nouveau devenu droit. Il l'attrapait par-dessous le poignet avant de le lever pour regarder l'état. Les os s'étaient ressoudés, elle n'avait plus besoin des planches mais elle devait encore maintenir son bras quelques jours en écharpe. C'était plus une précaution qu'autre chose. Il attrapait un tissu que la domestique lui tendait pour accrocher le bras de Faustine. Elle était soulagée, ça faisait beaucoup de poids en moins à soulever.

Elle se relevait avant de s'incliner à nouveau devant lui. La domestique le remerciait à sa place avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre. Faustine retournait près de sa fenêtre pour regarder à nouveau le paysage. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait tenir moralement mais si elle ne sortait pas d'ici, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps avant de craquer un bon coup. Mais elle voulait vraiment être seule pour faire ça.

Elle ne cessait de penser à son père et ça ne changerait pas. Elle soupirait encore avant de poser son regard sur son ocarina. Il avait prit un peu la poussière, elle n'avait pas pu s'en servir pendant deux mois. Elle s'approchait de lui et le prit en main. Heureusement qu'elle avait réussie à le retrouver dans l'eau même si c'était un coup de chance. Si elle l'aurait perdue, elle s'en serait voulu à mort car c'était la seule chose qui lui restait de son père ainsi que de ses affaires.

Madara avait emmené ses armes, on avait brûlés ses vêtements à cause de l'odeur. Ils étaient irrécupérables d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Et son sac était resté sur le bateau, bref, elle n'avait vraiment plus rien à elle. Seul l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains restait à elle et elle en prenait soin. Elle se dirigeait ensuite vers la porte de la chambre avant d'en sortir. C'était assez calme, elle longeait le couloir avant d'aller au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle pouvait aller là où elle le voulait sauf dans les chambres des trois hommes de la maison ainsi que dans le bureau du paternel. De plus, elle ne pouvait toucher aux livres de la bibliothèque dans le salon. De toute façon, elle s'en fichait un peu, elle ne savait pas lire le japonais et la sodomie, ce n'est pas son trip donc elle n'y aurait pas touché. Tajima se prenait déjà assez la tête avec son fils à cause d'elle donc il valait mieux qu'elle reste à sa place.

Elle marchait tranquillement jusqu'au couloir extérieur. Il faisait beau encore, bien que la saison des pluies n'aille pas tarder à arriver. Elle voulait en profiter avant de rester enfermée dans la maison à broyer du noir. Elle s'assit là où Izuna l'emmenait souvent déjeuner quand ils étaient encore tous les deux en convalescence. Les carpes continuaient de nager tranquillement, elles ne savaient faire que ça après tout.

Faustine les regardait un moment avant de regarder son instrument. Il n'avait pas été abimé ni cassé et tant mieux. Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus ces planches lourdes comme des bœufs, elle pouvait plus facilement lever son bras. Elle portait l'instrument à sa bouche avant de souffler légèrement dedans. Un léger son en sortit, elle se mit à sourire avant de poser ses doigts sur les trous et commencer à jouer de son instrument de prédilection.

Le doux son se propageait dans les lieux et même au-delà des palissades qui entouraient la demeure. En même temps, c'était assez calme dans le campement à part les bruits de la forge ou des armes. Rien que d'en jouer, ça apaisait la jeune femme. La domestique qui était dans la maison, entendait ce son. Elle ne connaissait pas cet instrument. Elle posait la nourriture qu'elle manipulait dans la cuisine pour aller voir d'où ça venait.

Elle marchait lentement dans la demeure avant de passer la tête par l'une des portes coulissantes qui menait sur le couloir extérieur. Elle voyait la future compagne d'Izuna assise près des carpes entrain de jouer de l'étrange instrument qu'elle avait déjà vu plus d'une fois dans sa chambre. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il en sortirait un aussi beau son et surtout très doux. Elle ne bougeait pas de sa place et l'observait jouer en silence. Elle pouvait constater que les occidentaux n'étaient pas bourrés que de mauvais côtés.

La domestique posait son regard vers les palissades qui donnaient sur la rue principale du campement. Elle avait entendue quelques grattements et des murmures. Elle vit des personnes entrain de regarder par-dessus pour voir d'où venait le son. Ils étaient bien curieux pensait-elle. Certains étaient sur la pointe des pieds, ça devait être des jeunes, d'autres étaient plus grands. Ils regardaient en silence la jeune femme assise près du bassin.

Certains souriaient et n'hésitaient pas à siffler la jeune femme. Faustine s'arrêtait et tournait la tête vers la palissade. Elle se mit à rougir sûrement de honte en voyant tous ces hommes la regarder. Mais ils l'incitaient à continuer avec des signes de la main ou d'autres sifflements. Certains s'exprimaient à vive voix même si elle ne comprenait pas. Mais elle leur tournait le dos pour ne pas être dérangée par leur présence.

Ils râlaient mais elle continuait de jouer malgré ça. Certains n'hésitaient pas à faire le tour pour la voir de face. La jeune femme levait les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas différents d'eux au niveau du comportement. Elle continuait de jouer encore un peu avant qu'ils ne se fassent gentiment éloigner des palissades. La domestique, qui n'avait pas bougée depuis tout à l'heure, levait la tête et pu voir Izuna passer sur le couloir extérieur.

Elle s'inclinait face à lui avant de retourner à son travail. Le jeune homme posait son regard sur Faustine qui lui tournait le dos. Il n'entendait pas la musique de son bureau mais il avait entendu des bruits de passages disant qu'il y avait des hommes près de la demeure principale. Au départ, il avait cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et était sortit de là pour se diriger vers la demeure.

Il avait entendu le doux son de l'instrument sans savoir ce que c'était. Il avait fait évacuer les hommes en leur disant qu'ils avaient bien d'autres choses à faire. Ils étaient vite partit sans demander leurs restes. Izuna ne supportait pas qu'on la regarde, il commençait à devenir jaloux. Il s'approchait d'elle sans bruit avant de s'asseoir derrière elle et de passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Elle s'arrêtait de jouer et tournait légèrement la tête pour l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi ils avaient tous détalés comme des lapins. Il caressait un peu son ventre bien que le yukata le gênait pour sentir sa peau. Mais il ne manquait pas de respirer son odeur, il savourait chaque moment contre elle à défaut de pouvoir en faire plus. Les deux restaient comme ça pendant pas mal de temps avant de la domestique ne les dérange pour le déjeuner.

Izuna se relevait en aidant Faustine, il avait remarqué que le médecin avait retiré les planches et il en était très heureux. C'était déjà une bonne chose de faite. Il prit la main valide de la jeune femme avant de l'entrainer dans la demeure. Ils s'installaient à table pendant que la domestique servait le repas avant de s'absenter dans la cuisine. Bien qu'elle n'ait plus ces planches, elle ne pouvait toujours pas manger avec son bras en écharpe.

Izuna l'aidait comme à chaque fois à manger. C'était devenu un peu un jeu pour eux. Le jeune homme était toujours ravi de lui donner à manger mais il savait bien que ça allait se finir quand elle devrait apprendre à tenir une paire de baguette. Mais il profitait aussi de l'absence de son père, il pouvait prendre plus de liberté à table qu'il n'en n'avait jamais eu. Dès qu'elle finissait de manger, il dégustait assez vite son repas qui refroidissait souvent assez vite.

Faustine le regardait sans rien dire comme à chaque fois. Elle regardait surtout comment il tenait ses baguettes et chaque chose qu'il faisait à table pour ne pas se faire encore engueuler par son père. Il voyait bien qu'elle observait et il était ravi que ce soit lui qu'elle regardait. A la fin, on lui servi le saké. Mais la domestique lui amenait aussi une lettre qui venait d'arriver par un des hommes du clan. Izuna la prit avant de l'ouvrir.

Faustine l'observait et pu voir un sourire sur son visage. Izuna venait enfin de recevoir la réponse qu'il attendait. Le traducteur acceptait de venir et donner son aide encore moins cher que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il viendrait dans deux semaines, il était tellement heureux. Il se tournait vers Faustine avec un grand sourire :

\- Toi… traducteur venir ; disait-il.

Elle se mit à sourire, elle allait enfin voir quelqu'un qui parlait sa langue. Elle était pressée qu'il vienne. Elle baisait la joue d'Izuna avant de se lever. Il finissait son saké et en fit de même. Il devait repartir travailler. Il baisait le front de la jeune femme avant de partir de la demeure. Elle fit un mince sourire avant de se retourner dans l'intention d'aller dans sa chambre. Mais elle voyait la domestique avec un grand sourire qui montrait son instrument. Elle avait comprit, elle venait de se faire un nouveau public.

Tajima et Madara revinrent comme prévu une semaine après leur mission. Elle avait été fructueuse et ils revenaient encore en vainqueurs. Izuna avait pu lui annoncer que le traducteur viendrait à présent dans une semaine et il annonçait le prix qu'il en voulait. Tajima était plutôt satisfait, il était vraiment moins cher que prévu. Comme il devra rester pas mal de temps avec la jeune femme, il le logerait dans la chambre où était Faustine et la jeune femme dormirait dans la chambre d'Izuna en attendant.

La domestique avait commencée à préparer la chambre deux jours avant l'arriver de l'homme. Faustine ne voulait pas quitter sa chambre mais on lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. La jeune femme avait prit le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait avant d'aller dans la chambre d'Izuna. Elle n'y avait encore jamais mit les pieds. Elle était pratiquement aussi grande que la sienne sauf qu'elle était disposée autrement.

Le futon était plus grand que le sien et les meubles bien plus beaux. Mais bon, elle s'y attendait un peu dans le fond. Izuna était là, il accueillit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire avant de prendre ses affaires pour les ranger. Elle ne portait plus l'écharpe pour son bras mais il fallait quand même qu'elle fasse attention. Il finissait de ranger les affaires avant de venir près d'elle. Il avait hâte que le traducteur arrive pour dire enfin ce qu'il voulait.

Il baisait le front de la jeune femme avant qu'ils ne sortent de la chambre pour aller diner. La jeune femme ne savait pas encore manier les baguettes et manger à la même table que le paternel ne la rassurait jamais bien qu'elle sache maintenant ce qu'il fallait faire ou non. Tajima était déjà à table comme à son habitude. L'homme ne perdait jamais de temps, il avait horreur de ça. Madara y était et ils entraient dans la pièce pour les rejoindre.

Faustine restait assise près d'Izuna comme à chaque repas mais elle se retrouvait tout le temps en face de Tajima et ça ne la rassurait jamais. Elle se souvenait encore du premier diner qui ne s'était pas bien fini. Mais Izuna ne laisserait pas l'occasion à son père de faire quoique ce soit contre elle, il l'avait déjà prévenu. Le jeune homme essayait d'apprendre à la jeune femme de tenir les baguettes avant que le repas ne soit posé sur la table.

Madara observait son frère avec amusement pendant que le père les regardait fixement. Il espérait qu'elle arrive cette fois-ci à manger sans l'aide de son fils. Ils firent leur petit rituel comme à chaque repas avant qu'Izuna ne la serve. Elle lui fit un mince sourire avant d'essayer de manger avec ses baguettes. Elle ne pouvait pas louper les trois regards sur elle quand elle prit le bol de riz. Au début, ce n'était pas fameux mais elle réussissait quand même à manger un peu avec les baguettes.

Pour une fois, Tajima n'avait rien dit du repas, il se l'avouait quand même, la petite avait fait de bons progrès depuis son arrivée. Il bu son saké avant de se lever le premier et partir dans sa chambre. Les deux frères discutaient un peu pendant que Faustine finissait son thé. Puis, ils quittèrent tous les trois la tables avant de rejoindre leurs chambres. Faustine allait derrière un paravent pour se changer, on l'avait installé exprès pour elle.

Izuna se changeait sans pudeur, c'était sa chambre après tout. Il enfilait juste un pantalon ample pour dormir avec elle. Normalement, il dormait quasiment nu mais avec Faustine, il ne voulait pas. Du moins tant qu'ils ne seraient pas mariés ou qu'ils n'aient entamés l'acte. La jeune femme sortie de derrière le paravent, elle avait comme à son habitude un yukata pour la nuit. Izuna lui laissait le choix de la place dans le futon.

Elle avait toujours préférée dormir près de la porte. Tout ça pour une raison très simple, si quelqu'un voulait entrer à tout prix dans une maison, il préfèrera la fenêtre. Surtout s'il voulait venir dans une pièce précise sans se faire remarquer. Elle s'allongeait dans le futon et Izuna rejoint la place que la jeune femme lui avait laissée. Il éteignit sa lampe à huile avant de s'allonger. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble mais maintenant qu'elle était dans son futon, il ne savait pas comment dormir avec elle.

Mais il ne put réfléchir plus, Faustine se tournait de son côté avant de se serrer à lui comme à chaque fois. Il se mit à sourire avant de passer un bras dans le dos de la cendrée et de la serrer contre lui. Elle ne mit pas très longtemps pour s'endormir. Il regardait le plafond et ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge. Ces yeux… une bénédiction et une malédiction se disait-il. Voilà pourquoi personne aux alentours ne les approchaient.

On les appelait les enfants du diable et c'était bien cruel. Personne ne savait pourquoi ils avaient de tels yeux. Ils préféraient donner ça à des légendes bien que ça ne serait jamais réellement expliqué un jour. Izuna avait peur, il avait peur que la femme qu'il tenait contre lui ne le fuit à cause de ça. Il ne le voulait pas, il l'aimait et il ferait tout pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui maintenant. Même son entourage gardait leurs pupilles cachées devant elle.

Il effaçait cette pensée de son esprit, après demain, le traducteur allait venir et ça le rendait heureux. Il fermait les yeux en souriant, il commençait à peine à s'endormir quand il sentit des vibrations. Il posait son regard sur le meuble bas en face de lui et voyait un vase vibrer lui aussi avant de tomber au sol pour se briser. Faustine se réveillait brusquement, elle n'avait jamais eue à faire à ça. Ça tremblait de plus en plus.

Izuna se levait en vitesse avant de tirer la jeune femme dans le coin de la pièce en la protégeant contre lui. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu lui aussi à faire face à un tremblement de terre. La jeune femme avait très peur, elle avait l'impression que le sol tanguait et avait peur que la maison ne tienne pas. Il continuait de la serrer contre lui avant que les tremblements ne cessent. Elle restait accrochée à lui.

Il posait un regard sur la pièce, il n'y avait eu que des dégâts légers. La porte de sa chambre coulissait et il pu voir son frère :

\- C'était quoi ? ; demandait Izuna.

\- Je ne sais pas, père est partit voir.

Il posait son regard sur Faustine qui était encore accrochée à son cadet. La situation aurait dû le faire sourire mais pas là. Tajima montait à l'étage pour arriver lui aussi devant la chambre d'Izuna :

\- Rien de grave, c'est le volcan qui vient de faire un caprice ; disait-il.

Izuna levait son regard vers sa fenêtre, maintenant que son père le disait, il pouvait le voir. Le volcan était assez loin mais il voyait bien ses gerbes de feu. Il trouvait ça magnifique mais terriblement meurtrier. Heureusement pour eux qu'ils n'étaient pas à proximité.


	11. Chapter 11: Au nom du père

**Réponses reviews**

 **Mahori Uchiwa: Mais Izuna l'a tiré à lui pour la protéger lol! encore merci de me suivre comme tu le fais gros bisous à toi!**

 **megane: Ton voeu va s'exaucer! Le traducteur arrive ;) Izuna l'aime énormément et de ce qui est du père de Faustine, je n'ai pas mentionnée s'il était mort ou non lol mais tu verras bien ^^ merci pour ts reviews ^^**

 **Guest: merci pour ton soutient en espérant que celui-ci te plaise!**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de l'arrivée du traducteur. La demeure de Tajima avait été rangée et nettoyée comme il le fallait. Bien qu'il soit un chef de clan redouté, il ne voulait pas salir son image à cause d'une maison peu accueillante. La chambre était déjà prête et il serait accueilli comme il se doit. En même temps, son fils lui verserait pas mal d'argent et ça n'était pas pour rien. Une lourde tâche allait se présenter à lui.

Le jour se levait à peine et Faustine dormait encore contre Izuna. Voilà deux nuits maintenant qu'elle dormait dans la chambre du jeune homme. Et cette nuit, Izuna n'avait pas tellement trouvé le sommeil. Non seulement parce que la jeune femme était collée à lui et que ça lui donne des envies mais aussi parce que le traducteur venait. Izuna avait hâte de lui dire ce qu'il devait passer comme messages à Faustine avant de commencer son apprentissage.

Il avait réfléchit une partie de la nuit à ça. Il réfléchissait même encore en ce moment au prénom qu'il allait donner à sa douce. Il ne voulait pas d'un nom quelconque pour elle. Il voulait un beau nom, un nom quand il serait prononcé, tout le monde saurait de qui il parlerait. Oui, Izuna voulait qu'on porte un peu d'importance à sa future femme même si elle n'est pas de leur sang ou même de leurs terres. Il voulait se vanter d'être le premier homme à épouser une princesse blanche.

Plus les jours passaient et plus il lui découvrait des qualités qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé jusque là chez elle. Tout le monde disait depuis sa tendre enfance que les occidentaux étaient des bêtes, des incultes et immondes. Il se disait que ça devait être les mêmes histoires de l'autre côté. L'homme avait peur de ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait moins peur de ces occidentaux. Il avait même le plus beau spécimen à ses yeux entrain de dormir dans son futon.

Il pouvait voir le soleil se lever sur un fond de ciel gris. Il soupirait doucement, la saison de pluies allait arriver. Bon, elles ne duraient pas très longtemps mais six ou sept semaines, c'était déjà pas mal. Ensuite, l'été allait frapper. Il se méfiait de la saison des pluies car ces dernières pouvaient se montrer relativement meurtrières. Elles pouvaient entrainer des coulées de boues, des glissements de terrains, un débordement des rivières ou de la mer.

Mais bon, personne ou presque ne sortait durant cette période. Il tournait son regard sur Faustine, elle dormait toujours aussi bien. Sa respiration était toujours aussi calme et mesurée. Elle était complètement collée à lui. Une de ses jambes était enroulée autour de celles du jeune homme. Sa tête reposait un peu sur son torse et un bras entourait sa taille. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, il préférait qu'elle soit comme ça au lieu de lui tourner le dos.

Il continuait de la regarder avant de voir la porte de sa chambre glisser doucement. Il levait le regard pour voir son frère. Il avait les cheveux en bataille à peine levé du lit. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon noir et ample. Madara posait son regard ébène dans la chambre avant de voir que son frère était réveillé. Izuna se redressait doucement en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Faustine. Elle bougeait un peu et ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes avant de se rendormir.

Izuna la couvrait correctement avant d'attraper un haut et le mettre. Il arrivait près de son frère avant de sortir de la chambre et de refermer la porte correctement. Ils longeaient le couloir en silence avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Tajima était déjà levé, il déjeunait tranquillement sur le couloir extérieur qui donnait sur son jardin. Les garçons ne le rejoignaient pas, ils savaient à quel point qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger quand il allait déjeuner à cet endroit.

La domestique était déjà là, ils s'assirent dans le salon et elle les servait avant de reprendre congé dans la cuisine. Madara posait un regard sur son frère, il voyait bien que ce dernier n'avait pas dormi ou alors très peu :

\- Ne me dit pas que vous avez fait des cochonneries cette nuit ; disait-il avec le même ton mielleux que son frère lui connaissait depuis des années.

\- Non, bien que j'aurais adoré. Non, j'ai passé ma nuit à réfléchir sur le nom que j'allais lui donner et surtout à ce que le traducteur doit lui dire.

\- Tu n'as pas à te torturer l'esprit avec ça. De toute façon, elle sera ta femme et personne ne lui laissera le choix. Bien que si elle refuse, je voudrais bien la punir moi-même…

\- Madara ! Personne ne la touchera et pas toi, je te connais trop bien toi et tes soit disant punitions.

Il se mit à rire froidement avant d'avaler son thé. Oh ! Il savait à quel point son frère l'aimait cette fille mais il n'aurait pas dit non de l'avoir lui aussi dans son lit pour goûter à de l'occidentale pour savoir si elles étaient meilleures que les femmes d'ici. En plus, elle semblait vierge et Madara aimait ça. Mais il ne devait pas montrer à son cadet à quel point il désirait la goûter pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui :

\- Je rigolais Izuna. Comme tu peux être susceptible !

\- On ne rigole pas sur ma future femme, je ne tolérais personne à le faire même derrière son dos. Tu ne la connais pas autant que moi, elle vaut sûrement mieux que les trainées qui se plient facilement à toi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre une femme pour la sauter. Elles craquent toutes pour moi et ne couchent que pour satisfaire leurs égos. Je leur fais miroiter des choses et elles ne réfléchissent pas avant de venir dans mon lit. D'ailleurs, faut que j'aille déloger ma conquête de cette nuit.

Il reposait sa tasse vide sur la table avant de se lever sous le regard noir de son cadet. Madara et Izuna étaient vraiment différents l'un de l'autre. Madara traitait les femmes comme des moins que rien alors qu'Izuna ne s'était arrêté qu'à une seule femme et il faisait tout pour qu'elle se sente bien. L'ainé quittait le salon pendant que le cadet finissait son déjeuner tranquillement. Madara marchait silencieusement dans le couloir avant de grimper à l'étage.

Il marchait sans bruit avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Dans son futon, il y avait deux bosses et des jambes nues en dehors des couvertures. Sa conquête d'une nuit n'était pas seule, Madara avait aussi un égo démesuré. Il approchait du futon avant de retirer la couverture qui couvrait les deux jeunes femmes :

\- Aller mesdemoiselles, c'est l'heure de partir.

Elles se levaient et se rhabillaient sans rien dire. Tout le monde ici avait l'habitude de voir quelques femmes passées. Tajima était bien au courant de ça mais il valait mieux pour lui ne pas croiser ces demoiselles de bon matin. Elles quittèrent la chambre de l'ainé pour rejoindre l'extérieur de la demeure sans croiser le maitre de maison. Madara ressortait de sa chambre dans l'intention d'aller se laver. Mais il s'arrêtait devant la porte de la chambre de son frère.

Il tendit l'oreille et n'entendait aucun bruit. Un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres avant de faire glisser doucement la porte. Le jour était un peu plus levé maintenant, il posait voir Faustine dans le futon. Elle avait dû bouger car il voyait ses jambes blanches hors du futon. Son regard se portait sur les pieds de la jeune femme avant de remonter doucement le long de ses jambes. Il pouvait voir un bout de fesse dépasser de son yukata de nuit.

Le jeune homme se mit encore à sourire, il loupait là une belle occasion. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi son frère était tellement obsédé par elle. Il entrait dans la chambre sans un bruit et marchait jusqu'à elle. Il la regardait longuement avant de se mettre à genoux sur le futon derrière elle. Elle semblait dormir profondément. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard pendant qu'il passait une main sur sa cuisse dénudée.

Elle soupirait dans son sommeil, il se mit encore à sourire avant de se pencher pour goûter à sa peau laiteuse. Il respirait son odeur dans le cou avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle bougeait un peu mais sans plus. Il continuait ses caresses avant d'entendre un bruit sourd. Il levait le regard et vit un kunaï planté dans le mur en face de lui. Il tournait le regard pour voir son père se tenir à l'entrée de la chambre, il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Il soupirait doucement avant de se relever pour sortir de la chambre. Tajima fermait la porte avant de gifler son fils ainé :

\- Ne la touche plus jamais tu m'entends ? ; murmurait-il froidement.

Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges sang avec un tomoe noir dedans. Madara eut les mêmes sous l'effet de la gifle :

\- C'est la femme de ton frère, pas la tienne. Maintenant, tu dégages.

Madara pestait avant de lui tourner le dos et de descendre pour rejoindre la salle d'eau pour se laver. Tajima soupirait, pas question qu'il mette la main sur la femme d'Izuna. Il avait attendu trop longtemps que son cadet ait enfin quelqu'un. Il attendait un peu avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre pour se préparer car il ne savait pas à quelle heure le traducteur allait venir. Il espérait que la petite apprenne vite.

Izuna finissait son repas avant de rejoindre l'étage à son tour. Il entrait dans la chambre et refermait doucement la porte avant de poser son regard sur Faustine. Il avait la même vue que son frère, les jambes dénudées ainsi que son yukata assez relevé à cause de ses mouvements nocturne. Il rougit encore légèrement et s'approchait d'elle. Il tirait sur le yukata pour couvrir cette partie avant de la secouer doucement pour la réveiller.

Faustine ouvrit les yeux doucement avant de tourner la tête pour regarder Izuna. Il lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Elle souriait elle aussi avant de lui baiser la joue. Il lui baisait aussi doucement la joue avant de se reculer pour la laisser se lever. Elle s'étirait un peu avant de se lever, le yukata était d'un coup plus long. Il souriait encore avant de lui prendre la main pour sortir de la chambre. Tajima traversait le couloir pour rejoindre lui aussi le rez-de-chaussée.

Faustine n'oubliait plus les « bonnes manières » de la maison et s'inclinait légèrement devant lui. Il posait son regard sur elle pendant quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Il se l'avouait, elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès grâce à son fils. Il posait sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de murmurer un « ohayô ». Puis, il quittait l'étage. Elle relevait la tête sans rien dire mais ce geste avait ravi Izuna.

Ils descendaient eux aussi pour que la jeune femme puisse déjeuner elle aussi. Le traducteur allait sûrement arriver dans la journée et il valait mieux pour elle d'être prête pour son arrivé. Après tout, il venait pour elle. Elle mangeait en vitesse sous l'œil d'Izuna en attendant que Madara daigne à libérer la salle d'eau. Il fallait encore que ces ceux-là aillent se laver et s'habiller. Mais la domestique aiderait Faustine cette fois-ci. Aujourd'hui, elle allait porter le kimono.

Madara quittait la salle d'eau avant d'aller rejoindre sa chambre. Faustine finissait son repas avant qu'Izuna ne l'aide à se remettre debout. Il la laissait aller se laver avant lui, la domestique partie avec elle pour l'aider. Elle avait l'habitude à force. Izuna remontait en attendant dans sa chambre pour se préparer ses affaires ainsi que le kimono de la jeune femme. Il voulait choisir pour elle aujourd'hui. Il ne loupait pas par la même occasion le kunaï planté dans son mur.

Il fronçait les sourcils et le retirait en regardant le manche, il appartenait à son père. Il ne disait rien et le rangeait. Il discuterait avec lui plus tard car le retrouver planté là ne lui plaisait pas. La domestique finissait de laver la jeune femme avant de monter toutes les deux à l'étage. Elle toquait avant qu'Izuna ne vienne ouvrir. Il les laissait entrer avant de laisser la chambre libre le temps qu'il aille se laver.

Faustine retirait son yukata avant de mettre un bas qu'on lui tendait. La domestique l'aidait ensuite à enfiler son kimono. Celui-ci était vraiment à elle, c'était la vieille dame qui le lui avait fait. Blanc avec un sous-kimono bleu turquoise et un obi de la même couleur. Il lui allait vraiment très bien et c'était la première fois aujourd'hui qu'elle le mettait. Puis, elle lui coiffait les cheveux avant de les attacher correctement. Elle ne lui mettait pas de maquillage trouvant ça inutile sur sa peau déjà bien laiteuse.

Elle fut enfin prête et Izuna entrait peu de temps après dans la chambre. Faustine se relevait et le regardait. Il se mit encore à sourire pendant que la domestique quittait la chambre après s'être inclinée. Il approchait de la jeune femme avant de lui baiser encore une fois la joue. Elle se mit à sourire légèrement pour en faire de même. Elle se regardait dans le miroir de la chambre. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle portait un kimono mais les autres étaient tous sombres.

Elle l'aimait beaucoup bien que ça n'est pas le genre de vêtement qu'elle aimait porter. Elle ne loupait pas le doux regard du jeune homme dans son dos. Elle se retournait pour lui sourire aussi, ils ne communiquaient vraiment que comme ça pour le moment. Il la pointait du doigt en désignant le kimono avant de taper doucement des mains pour lui faire comprendre que ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Décidément, tout lui allait.

Il avait hâte à présent que le traducteur arrive.

Dans l'après-midi, Faustine était assise sur un des couloirs extérieurs de la demeure pour jouer un peu d'ocarina. Izuna se tenait près d'elle pour l'écouter, il ne s'en lassait pas. Les premières gouttes de pluie étaient arrivées peu de temps avant. Mais plus les minutes passaient et plus elles se faisaient nombreuses. La saison des pluies démarrait officiellement aujourd'hui. Mais l'air restait pas mal tempéré.

Elle continuait de jouer sous le regard ébène du jeune homme avant que des bruits de pas ne se fassent entendre sur le plancher. Izuna tournait la tête et vit sa jeune domestique approcher en s'inclinant :

\- Hime-sama, Izuna-sama, le traducteur vient d'arriver à l'instant.

\- Bien.

Elle repartit, Izuna aidait Faustine à se relever avant de marcher pour entrer dans la demeure. Tajima discutait déjà avec lui, les deux arrivaient dans le hall principal. L'homme était caché sous un capuchon et il était mouillé. Il avait un bâton dans l'une de ses mains et un sac assez gros à ses pieds. Les deux hommes s'interrompirent de parler avant de regarder le jeune couple. Faustine restait fixée sur lui avant de s'incliner légèrement devant lui. Izuna en fit de même.

L'homme posait son regard sur l'instrument que la jeune femme tenait entre ses mains. Il se mit à sourire légèrement avant de la regarder, toujours caché sous son capuchon :

\- Vous avez là un bel instrument mademoiselle, disait-il en un parfait français.

\- Merci, c'est un cadeau de mon père.

\- Votre père devait vraiment tenir à vous pour vous offrir un si bel objet.

\- En même temps, ma venue sur ces terres était pour le retrouver mais aujourd'hui, je me retrouve ici.

Il se mit encore à sourire avant que Tajima ne l'invite à le suivre au salon et surtout à retirer son manteau. Il le retirait et la domestique le prit avant de l'emmener à sécher. Faustine regardait encore l'homme. Il était de taille moyenne, la peau blanche. Ses cheveux étaient cachés sous un épais bandeau et le bas de son visage était également caché derrière un masque. Ça ne semblait pas gêner Tajima et Izuna. Il avait dû se délester de ses armes à l'entrer.

C'était un occidental lui aussi, elle ne s'y trompait pas. Son français était parfais et il n'avait pas d'accent quand il parlait. Mais ce visage caché ne lui disait rien, surtout qu'il avait un cache-œil. Izuna lui prit doucement la main avant de suivre les deux hommes. Ils s'installèrent pendant que la domestique revint leur servir le thé et quelques biscuits avant de repartir. L'homme restait silencieux, toujours un regard porté sur la jeune femme.

Izuna le regardait, oh ! Il savait bien qui il avait engagé mais il avait mit les choses au point avec lui dans sa lettre. Il était le seul homme qui pouvait traduire le français :

\- Mon fils voudrait de vos services comme convenu ; disait Tajima.

\- J'avais bien comprit… et bien, commençons dès maintenant.

\- Je voudrais que vous lui disiez exactement ce qu'il va se passer pour elle. Qu'elle est ici pour épouser mon fils et qu'elle devra s'adapter au nouveau nom qu'il lui donnera.

Il ne disait rien et posait son regard sur la jeune femme en face de lui :

\- Mademoiselle, vous êtes ici pour épouser le fils de Tajima Uchiha. Vous allez également changer de nom car les noms occidentaux ne conviennent pas.

Elle se figeait, elle ne pensait pas qu'on l'aurait gardée ici pour ça. Elle posait son regard sur Izuna sans rien dire :

\- Dites-leurs que je suis juste arrivée ici pour retrouver mon père. Pas pour me marier bien qu'il ait été très généreux avec moi.

Il traduisait à Izuna ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il eut une mine assez triste mais il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme parte. Il était fol amoureux d'elle et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Tajima appuyait bien là-dessus. L'homme fronçait les sourcils mais il était là en temps que traducteur et non pour autre chose. Il regardait à nouveau Faustine :

\- Je suis au regret de vous dire que vous n'avez pas le choix. Votre vie ne vous appartient plus depuis que vous avez posé vos pieds sur ces terres. Je compatis mais estimez-vous heureuse, Izuna-sama est sûrement l'homme le plus apte à s'occuper correctement de vous.

\- Alors la votre non-plus ne vous appartient plus si je comprends bien ?

\- C'est exacte mademoiselle, je ne peux plus quitter le pays mais je m'en contente malheureusement. Je vous conseille d'accepter votre condition, vous auriez pu mourir vous aussi.

Elle baissait le regard, c'était vrai, elle aurait pu finir comme les hommes du navire. Mais l'amour que lui portait Izuna l'avait sauvée. Elle soupirait, elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix :

\- D'accord… et quel nom a-t-il choisi pour moi que je le sache maintenant ?

Il regardait Izuna et lui demandait. Le jeune homme semblait encore réfléchir sous le regard de son père. Il se mit à sourire en regardant Faustine :

\- Elle se nommera Mizuki.

\- Très bon choix mon fils.

\- Votre nom sera Mizuki ; disait l'homme à Faustine. C'est un très bon nom, Izuna-sama a vraiment beaucoup d'estime pour vous sachez-le.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais je vais vous laissez entre vous maintenant…

Elle se levait avant de s'incliner doucement et de sortir de la pièce. L'homme posait son regard sur le père et le fils :

\- Vous auriez dû demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

\- Vous êtes le seul et vous le savez. Vous nous devez bien ça et estimez-vous heureux que mon fils vous paye et qu'on vous loge.

\- Je ne veux pas de votre argent, par contre…

Il tendit sa main vers Izuna en le regardant de son seul œil bleu azur :

\- Je veux récupérer mon bien maintenant que vous avez l'original. Estimez-vous aussi heureux que je ne reparte pas avec.

\- De toute façon, on ne vous aurait pas laissé faire ; dit Izuna avant de fouiller sa poche et de donner un objet à l'homme.

Il le prit et ramenait sa main à lui. Il lui avait rendu le médaillon. Il restait silencieux en le regardant avant de le mettre autour de son cou et de le cacher sous ses vêtements. Tajima buvait son thé en le regardant encore :

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous resteriez en vie durant tout ce temps.

\- J'aurais très bien pu me l'ôter si j'étais complètement désespéré. J'aurais très bien pu refuser votre demande après tout ça.

\- Mais vous l'avez acceptée et accepté aussi les conditions de ma lettre ; répondit Izuna. Si tout est respecté, vous pourrez le lui dire.

Il acquiesçait, la revoir après tant d'années était un pur bonheur pour lui. Mais il devrait se taire et la laisser se faire marier.


	12. Chapter 12: L'acceptation

**Réponse review**

 **Mahori Uchiwa: ha ha ha! ne t'en fait pas, elle va vite changer d'avis va! pour ta main... non je déconne.**

 **megane: Izuna ne le saura pas pour le moment lol et il ne vaut mieux pas.**

 **je voulais te répondre pour la review sur Bloody Doll car je n'y réponds pas. ce sont de très vieilles fictions qui vont avoir 4 ans. tout comme , lune rouge et lycée. donc mes chapitres sont très très courts et pas corrigés, j'avais la flème de tout reprendre donc voilà.**

* * *

Après être sortie de la pièce, Faustine était retournée seule à l'extérieur sur le couloir de la maison. La pluie tombait de plus en plus, formant comme un mur presque blanc. Elle s'assit contre un des murs de la maison et touchant son ocarina entre ses doigts. Elle restait silencieuse en écoutant la pluie tomber sur le toit au-dessus d'elle. Son regard était perdu droit devant elle. Elle essayait de se remémorer ce qu'ils avaient dit tout à l'heure.

Elle pensait pouvoir retrouver son père et non. A la place, on lui annonçait qu'elle allait devoir se marier et en prime changer de nom. On la dépersonnalisait de tout même de la seule chose qui lui restait, le nom qu'on lui avait donné à la naissance. C'était une chose assez insupportable pour elle. Mais comme on lui avait dit, sa vie ne lui appartenait plus depuis qu'elle avait posée un pied sur ces terres.

Se marier… jamais elle n'y aurait pensé jusque là. Elle allait avoir bientôt dix-sept ans et elle se trouvait vraiment trop jeune pour se marier. Elle savait que des filles plus jeunes qu'elles étaient mariées et avaient même des enfants, mais elle, elle ne se sentait pas prête. Se marier avec Izuna… c'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu avoir pire que ça comme devoir se marier avec quelqu'un de plus vieux comme Tajima ou quelqu'un de mesquin comme son autre fils.

Le jeune homme était certes quelqu'un de gentil, protecteur et mignon mais non, elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir un mariage. Et puis, son nouveau nom… Mizuki si elle se souvenait bien. Elle se demandait vraiment en quoi c'était gentil de lui donner ce nom. Elle ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire. Elle soupirait en regardant encore la pluie tomber, elle savait dans le fond qu'elle ne partirait jamais d'ici à moins qu'un miracle ne pointe le bout de son nez.

Mais les miracles, elle n'avait plus foi en eux depuis un bon bout de temps.

Elle posait son regard sur l'ocarina et pensait à ce que l'homme avait dit un peu plus tôt. Oui, elle ne doutait en aucun cas sur l'amour qu'il lui avait porté. C'était pour elle le meilleur père que quelqu'un aurait pu avoir malgré ses absences prolongées. Mais aujourd'hui, elle perdait de plus en plus espoir de le revoir un jour. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il était mort le jour de sa disparition, comme les hommes du navire.

Une des portes s'ouvrit, elle tournait la tête et vit la domestique marcher vers elle. Elle s'inclinait légèrement avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. La jeune femme soupirait avant de se relever. Elle suivait la domestique avant d'entrer à nouveau dans la demeure. On l'emmenait à nouveau dans le salon, il semblait que leur discussion était finie depuis peu de temps. Le traducteur se tournait vers elle avant de lui expliquer le programme :

\- Nous commencerons demain matin pour votre apprentissage. Votre fiancé à vraiment hâte que vous fassiez des progrès pour pouvoir vous parlez.

\- Pas moi.

\- Mademoiselle, je sais à quel point c'est compliqué pour vous, je sais ce que c'est. Bon, pas le mariage mais le reste, je sais très bien. Comme je vous l'ai dit, estimez-vous heureuse.

Tajima se raclait la gorge, il n'aimait pas de trop quand ces deux-la avaient de trop longs échanges en français. Ça l'embêtait surtout de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils se racontaient. La domestique l'emmenait ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre pendant que Tajima repartait à ses occupations. Faustine se retrouvait seule avec Izuna. Ce dernier la regardait avant d'approcher sa main du visage de la jeune femme. Mais elle la repoussait avant de rejoindre l'étage elle aussi.

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas de son geste. Il pensait pourtant que le traducteur avait été clair avec elle. Il pensait qu'elle accepterait ses sentiments envers elle, il s'était trompé. Il soupirait avant de rejoindre lui aussi l'étage. Il croisait la domestique qui retournait au rez-de-chaussée et passait devant l'ancienne chambre de la jeune femme. La porte était totalement close, comme quoi l'homme ne laissait rien paraitre.

Il restait dans le couloir en silence pour écouter les lieux. Il pouvait juste entendre comme des sanglots étouffés. Et il savait d'où ils venaient. Il marchait jusqu'à sa chambre avant de tendre l'oreille. Il avait eu raison, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait pleurer comme ça de toute façon. Il soupirait et attendait un long moment avant d'entrer en douce dans la chambre. Il posait son regard au milieu de la pièce sur le futon.

Faustine était allongée dedans, tournant le dos à la porte. Elle continuait de pleurer en étouffant ses sanglots. Il refermait la porte et s'approchait d'elle avant de s'asseoir dans son dos. Il approchait sa main pour caresser doucement ses cheveux. Elle se mit à pleurer encore plus, il continuait pour essayer de la calmer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il la tirait à lui pour caler le dos de la jeune femme contre son torse et la bercer.

Elle le laissait faire malgré toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Il restait vraiment très doux avec elle. Il posait son menton sur le haut de la tête de Faustine tout en continuant de la bercer. Elle savait de toute façon qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire marche arrière et qu'elle devait accepter ses conditions. Ça n'était pas pire qu'en France après tout. Là, elle avait un toit au-dessus de sa tête, de quoi manger et un homme qui veillait sur elle depuis son arrivée.

Elle portait une main à son visage pour essuyer ses larmes, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Izuna continuait de la bercer en silence, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle ne soit plus triste. Il prendrait soin d'elle, il l'aimait vraiment, pas comme son frère qui prenait les femmes pour des objets de couche. Il caressait une des mains de Faustine avec son pouce avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour la baiser tendrement.

Elle tournait la tête pour le regarder du coin de l'œil. Non, elle ferait une grave erreur si elle partait maintenant. Elle se rendait bien compte à quel point il était attaché à elle et c'était sûrement bien réciproque vu qu'elle le laissait faire ça. Il éloignait sa main de ses lèvres avant de poser son doux regard ébène sur elle. Elle caressait doucement sa joue avec cette main qu'il avait baisée. Il la lâchait avant de caresser aussi son visage.

Il se penchait sur elle avant de l'embrasser doucement. Elle fermait les yeux en le laissant faire. Il caressait sa joue avec son pouce et approfondissait son baiser en passant la pointe de sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle les entrouvrit avant de le sentir entrer pour jouer avec sa langue. Elle y répondit cette fois-ci, ses joues devinrent vite rouge avec la chaleur qu'elle éprouvait. Il continuait de l'embrasser avant d'enlever sa main de sa joue.

Il la glissait lentement sur elle en touchant doucement le tissu de son kimono. Il glissait ses mains jusqu'à l'obi de Faustine avant de commencer à le défaire lentement. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, en même temps, qui n'aurait pas peur pour sûrement sa première fois ? Il retirait le tissu avant de le glisser doucement sur le côté pour le poser sur le parquet de la chambre. Il écartait lentement les pans du kimono avant de poser ses mains sur la taille nue de Faustine.

La jeune femme tremblait elle aussi, l'excitation du bain quelques semaines plutôt revenait. Il quittait les lèvres de la jeune femme avant d'aller embrasser délicatement son cou. Elle soupirait légèrement pendant qu'il remontait lentement ses mains sur sa poitrine pour caresser doucement ses seins. Elle retient un gémissement, elle était assez sensible ici même si elle n'avait pas grand-chose. Il était décidé à la prendre cette fois-ci, au diable l'attente du mariage, ils en avaient envie tous les deux.

Il continuait doucement ses gestes en sachant à quel point elle se retenait de gémir plus. Il continuait de malaxer un de ses seins avec une main pendant qu'il glissait l'autre lentement sur son ventre. Il la passait délicatement sous son bas avant d'aller la nicher entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Le tissu était déjà bien humide, il n'était pas du tout étonné. Il la caressait lentement pour faire durer le plaisir, il adorait la sentir trembler sous ses mains et ses lèvres.

Elle basculait la tête en arrière sur son épaule, en gémissant un peu plus fort. Il esquissait un sourire avant de retirer sa main d'entre ses cuisses. Il l'allongeait dans le futon avant de la défaire avec douceur de tous ses vêtements. Il posait son regard sur le corps de la cendrée. Elle était aussi belle que le jour du bain. Elle le regardait avant de porter ses mains sur l'obi d'Izuna et le retirait assez facilement. Il le prit et le posait sur le parquet avant d'embrasser encore la jeune femme.

Elle passait ses mains sous son haut pour caresser sa peau, il se mit à frissonner légèrement sous sa caresse. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point il était musclé malgré les apparences. Il retirait son haut avant de se jeter encore sur le cou de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser sensuellement. Elle continuait de le toucher avant de descendre ses mains le long de ses cotes pour toucher le tissu de son pantalon. Elle le défaisait doucement avant de le descendre un peu.

Il continuait d'embrasser sa peau avant de descendre sur ses seins pour les titiller de sa langue. Elle gémissait doucement encore avant de faire glisser les derniers tissus d'Izuna avec l'aide de ses pieds pour aller jusqu'à ses chevilles au moins. Il était complètement nu, comme ce jour-là. Il continuait en mordillant sa peau, il retirait totalement ses vêtements en les poussant du pied sur le parquet. Il remontait l'embrasser avant de ses mettre entre ses jambes et de frotter inlassablement son entrejambe contre le sien.

Elle gémissait encore en fermant les yeux. Il était temps pour lui maintenant de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il fit entourer les jambes de la jeune femme autour de ses hanches pour la coller contre lui. Il l'embrassait encore langoureusement avant de commencer à entrer en elle. Elle se mit à gémir de douleur, elle ne pensait pas que ça ferait si mal. Il continuait de l'embrasser pour éviter les sons de douleur se propager dans la maison.

Il passait sa virginité avant de se stopper et de rester immobile en elle. Il continuait encore de l'embrasser en caressant son visage. Elle passait ses bras autour de son cou et y répondit en essayant d'oublier sa douleur. Il descendit une main entre eux pour caresser son clitoris avec son pouce. Elle se contractait autour de lui en gémissant encore. Il soupirait de bien être en la sentant se contracter ainsi, il aimait cette sensation.

Il continuait de la caresser un peu avant de la sentir bouger un peu son bassin. Il retirait sa main et la serrait contre lui avant de commencer de doux va et viens. Au fur et à mesure, la douleur disparaissait pour faire place au plaisir. Elle plaquait délicatement ses lèvres sur son épaule en gémissant encore. Il la serrait plus en se laissant aller au plaisir lui aussi. Plus rien ne comptait autour de lui, il n'y avait qu'elle.

Il n'entendait même pas sa porte glisser légèrement. Il n'y avait qu'une petite ouverture de rien du tout. Madara passait son regard et observait le couple en plein ébat. Il avait entendu les gémissements de sa chambre et voulait voir ça de plus près. Alors ça y est se disait-il. Son frère avait prit les devants, dommage. Il regardait longuement la jeune femme, elle avait le visage crispé sous le plaisir. Il pestait au fond de lui, il aurait été un meilleur coup que son frère.

Mais la voir comme ça, ça le rendait fou, il aurait voulu la prendre lui aussi. Il continuait de l'observer avant qu'Izuna, toujours en plein ébat, ne prenne son tanto qui était dans son obi et le jetait dans sa direction. Il déviait la tête avant que la lame traverse le papier de riz de la porte de la chambre et vienne se planter dans le panneau de bois du couloir. Izuna n'était pas dupe non plus à ce point-là. Son regard était devenu rouge sang.

La jeune femme ne l'avait pas calculé, trop embrumée par le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Le cadet était en colère qu'on l'ose l'interrompre et en plus pendant sa première fois. Avec le trou qu'il venait de faire dans sa porte, fini l'intimité. Il rabattait la couverture sur eux pour les couvrir entièrement et continuer leur ébat cachés totalement dessous. Non, il ne s'arrêterait pas maintenant. Madara grognait, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas à ça. Ni à la baffe qu'il se prenait derrière le crâne.

Il redressait la tête pour voir son père, revenu de l'extérieur et complètement trempé à cause de la pluie qui tombait à flot. Il posait lui aussi un regard rouge sang sur lui :

\- Dégage de là ; murmurait-il froidement.

Il pestait encore avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Il ne pouvait rien dire à son père sinon ça serait encore pire. Tajima enlevait le tanto planté dans le panneau de bois avant de le poser doucement devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Il se mit à sourire avant de reprendre son chemin. Izuna continuait encore ses coups de reins avant de venir en elle dans un gémissement non retenu. Il l'embrassait encore en caressant son corps.

Il était tellement heureux que même l'incident de tout à l'heure lui semblait loin. Il rétractait ses sharingans avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et rompt le baiser. Il se mit à sourire doucement avant de se retirer d'elle. Elle sortit sa tête de la couverture pour souffler, ça avait été assez intense pour une première fois. Il sortit sa tête lui aussi avant de la serrer contre lui en caressant ses cheveux. Il espérait qu'elle avait aimé autant que lui.

Elle posait son front contre son torse et fermait les yeux en ne pensant pas dormir. Il continuait de caresser ses cheveux en fermant aussi les yeux. Elle finissait quand même par s'endormir contre lui tant qu'elle était bien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, il avait réalisé la moitié de ses souhaits avec elle. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que le mariage et fonder une famille pour qu'il soit totalement heureux. Il finissait par s'endormir lui aussi.

Le lendemain matin comme convenu, la jeune femme partit déjeuner avec les autres occupants de la maison sans dire quoique ce soit. Le traducteur ne lui parlait pas à table sachant que le chef de maison avait horreur de ça du matin. Izuna n'avait pas perdu son sourire par contre, il était encore béat de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Son père voyait bien à quel point il semblait heureux mais il ne dirait rien.

A la fin du déjeuner, chacun partit à ses occupations en extérieur malgré la pluie qui tombait encore. Faustine se levait de table avant d'aller se laver. L'homme se levait aussi avant de remonter à l'étage pour préparer ses affaires. Puis, il allait dans le salon de la demeure pour poser des feuilles et de l'encre en attendant que la jeune femme finisse de se laver et de s'habiller. Elle arrivait peu de temps après et s'installait en face de lui sans un mot.

Il posait son regard sur elle, elle avait beaucoup grandie, il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais reconnue si Izuna ne l'avait pas mentionné dans sa lettre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle essaierait de le retrouver un jour, ni même qu'elle mettrait les pieds ici. Mais la voir en face de lui au bout de toutes ces années était un tel soulagement malgré la situation. Il avait tellement envie de la serrer contre lui et de s'excuser mais il ne pouvait pas se sachant surveiller.

Il chassait ça de son esprit, il ne voulait pas être envahi par ses sentiments :

\- Ça à l'air d'aller mieux ce matin ? ; demandait-il.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Vous avez peut-être raison, je devrais accepter mes conditions.

\- Je suis totalement sincère avec vous. Je connais un peu Izuna, il peut avoir un fort caractère par moment mais il n'est vraiment pas méchant, à part au combat mais c'est normal après tout.

\- Cette communauté me semble vraiment bizarre. Ils sont tous froids et cruels.

Elle n'avait pas tellement tort se disait-il. Il repensait aux mois de captivité qu'il avait passé ici. A la torture qu'il avait subie. Mais au final, ils l'avaient laissé partir mais il ne devait jamais quitter les terres Uchiha de toute sa vie. Il avait essayé d'implorer une grâce, il voulait retrouver au moins sa famille mais non. On lui avait dit qu'il devait s'estimer heureux de la liberté qu'on lui laissait. Mais il savait dans le fond que c'était grâce ou à cause d'Izuna qu'il en était réduit à ça.

Il savait bien qu'on l'avait épargné pour attendre le jour où le jeune homme aurait sa princesse blanche pour lui servir de traducteur. Mais si ça n'aurait pas été sa fille devant lui aujourd'hui, il savait que quelques semaines après, il serait mort. Et si elle n'avait pas été française, Tajima n'aurait pas hésité à envoyer des hommes pour l'exécuter sachant qu'il ne lui aurait servi à rien de le garder en vie sur ses terres.

Non seulement il retrouvait sa fille et en plus il gardait sa tête. Il se disait que la vie était parfois bizarre et pleine de surprise. Oui, comme si Izuna avait senti que son rêve allait quand même se réalisé un jour ou l'autre. Bref, lui aussi il s'estimait maintenant heureux de ses conditions malgré qu'il ait voulu voir sa fille dans d'autres circonstances que celles-ci. Mais il se contenterait de ça et puis c'est tout :

\- Ce sont leurs habitudes de vie comme nous avions les nôtres en France. Ce sont des guerriers, la guerre est un art de vivre chez eux comme un forgeron dans sa forge. Ils sont entrainés dès leur plus jeune âge aux arts du combat. Izuna a beau être gentil comme ça mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne fait pas de quartier lors d'un combat.

\- J'ai vue ça. Et pourquoi vous êtes resté ici ? La France ne vous manque pas ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, dès qu'on met ses pieds ici, notre vie ne nous appartient plus. Comme beaucoup de navires Français débarquent sans autorisations, ils ont trouvés préférable de garder un homme comme moi pour traduire. Surtout pour obtenir des informations.

Ça n'était pas totalement la vérité mais il ne voulait pas aborder avec elle le sujet de ses raisons de sa captivité sur ces terres. Tajima l'avait bien prévenu hier, tout contact avec elle en dehors de son devoir de traducteur serait durement puni. William savait que Tajima tenait trop à Faustine. Pas par amour non, mais pour son fils. Il ne voulait pas que son cadet se retourne contre lui si Faustine fuyait les lieux avec ou sans aide :

\- Et ici, c'est comme en France ? Le pays est dirigé par un roi ?

\- C'est presque ça, le pays a à sa tête un empereur mais celui-ci n'a pas tellement de pouvoir à part un symbole divin comme un dieu. Le pays est gouverné par ce qu'ils appellent un Shogun qui siège dans la capitale, Edo. Ensuite, le pays est divisé de plusieurs contrées gouvernées par des Daimyos qui eux-mêmes obéissent au Shogun. Ensuite dans ces contrées, il y a des clans comme les Uchiha qui obéissent au Daimyos. Dès que le Daimyos à besoin d'évincer un ennemi du territoire ou des missions d'assassinats, il envoi sa demande au chef d'un des clans pour accomplir cette tache. Le clan Uchiha est très bien payé car il s'agit du clan le plus puissant de la contrée. Mais il y a un clan sur un autre territoire qui est devenu au fur et à mesure leur ennemi naturel si je puis dire. Et le pays entier est fermé au commerce de tout genre avec les autres sauf avec la Chine et la Corée. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Et bien, c'est déjà un début pour moi, merci du temps que vous prenez pour m'expliquer.

\- De rien mais maintenant, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Elle fit un faible sourire, oui, maintenant elle allait devoir apprendre elle aussi la langue de ce pays qui lui semblait tellement compliqué.


	13. Chapter 13: Premiers ennuis

**Réponses reviews**

 **Mahori Uchiwa: lol, oui un lemon comme à chaque fiction^^ oui, Izuna me semble être le meilleur coup pour elle. Madara est juste très jaloux et Tajima ne la touchera jamais ^^ merci de ta review! bisous bisous**

 **megane: Madara reste Madara quoiqu'il arrive lol ^^ effectivement, elle a tout pour être heureuse et il le lui prouvera tout le temps^^ merci beaucoup bisous!**

* * *

Les deux premières semaines semblaient très longues pour la jeune femme. Elle n'arrivait pas à retenir ce qu'on lui disait et elle s'agaçait assez vite quand ça la contrariait. William restait vraiment très calme, il savait à quel point elle avait beaucoup de mal. Elle était stressée et ça se voyait. Il était resté assez calme et c'était bien ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces conditions-la. Elle s'était calmée après, c'était juste temporaire.

Pour lui faire passer le temps par moment, il lui enseignait la calligraphie. Ça avait été assez difficile pour elle. Les barres n'étaient pas droites et régulières et son écriture était souvent assez tremblante. Mais il savait qu'à force de persévérance, elle réussirait par y arriver. Après tout, elle n'en n'était qu'au début. Il lui a fallu pour sa part plusieurs mois pour retenir quelque chose de potable.

Un soir, elle était encore dans le salon sur la table à s'exercer à la calligraphie sous le regard de William. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir de sourire derrière son masque. Faustine avait dû attacher ses cheveux, les pointes étaient encore noires. En se penchant, ils avaient trempés dans l'encre et n'avait pas manqué de s'en mettre aussi sur le visage. Ses doigts n'étaient pas épargnés aussi, elle serait encore bonne pour retourner se laver.

Il continuait de la surveiller avant d'entendre du bruit à l'entrée. Vu l'heure, il se doutait bien que c'était les trois autres qui rentraient de l'extérieur. La saison des pluies serait encore là pour un bon mois avant que l'été ne prenne le dessus. La domestique traversait le couloir avec quelques serviettes, ils devaient être encore bien trempés. Il reposait son regard sur Faustine qui n'avait pas bougée d'un poil pour continuer sa calligraphie.

Dans le couloir, les trois hommes étaient entrain de se sécher comme ils le pouvaient. Leurs vêtements étaient dégoulinants d'eau, collés à leurs corps. Les cheveux étaient dans le même état et leurs pieds étaient boueux à cause de la terre détrempée. Tous les jours c'était comme ça en ce moment. Izuna retirait son chandail en le laissant tomber dans le coin de pierre. Pas question de salir les tatamis de la demeure.

La domestique avait aussi amené un seau pour qu'ils puissent enlever la boue de leurs pieds. Izuna finissait de les laver avant de les sécher avec sa serviette. Il la passait autour de sa taille avant de retirer aussi son pantalon. Les deux autres en firent de même avant que Tajima ne traverse le couloir direction la douche. Il aurait le temps de voir William après ça. Madara passait aussi devant le salon en pensant que la jeune femme regarderait pour embêter son frère.

Solitude, quand tu nous tiens… même pas un regard porté sur lui alors qu'il était bien mieux battit que son frère. Il montait directement dans sa chambre en attendant que la salle d'eau se libère. Izuna marchait dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant le salon avec sa serviette autour de la taille. Les deux hommes se regardaient silencieusement pendant qu'elle écrivait encore. Izuna se mit à sourire en la regardant.

Elle continuait encore d'écrire et il ne manquait pas de voir les tâches d'encres noires un peu partout sur elle. Il savait à quel point c'était salissant quand on ne savait pas s'en servir. La jeune femme avait l'habitude d'écrire à la plume, pas au pinceau comme là. Mais elle était obligée de passer par là pour apprendre correctement. Elle tournait la tête vers la porte et le vit. Il souriait encore avant de demander à William de les laisser seuls. De toute façon, il avait fini pour aujourd'hui.

Il se levait et rangeait les affaires avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller à l'étage. Izuna entrait dans le salon et se dirigeait vers elle. Faustine se relevait et le regardait. Il passait son bras autour de sa taille en lui baisant tendrement le front. Elle le laissait faire en passant le bout de ses doigts sur le torse du jeune homme. Il se mit à frissonner, depuis qu'ils l'avaient fait, il se sentait encore plus proche d'elle qu'avant.

Elle continuait de passer ses doigts ainsi en laissant quelques traces noires à cause de l'encre sur ses doigts. Elle se mit à sourire, là il était bon pour une bonne douche lui aussi. Izuna se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser tendrement, il aimait ces moments-là. Il avait même commencé à l'appeler par son nouveau nom. Au départ, elle avait eue beaucoup de mal avec ça mais au fur et à mesure, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Elle avait demandé au traducteur pourquoi il lui avait dit qu'Izuna était un homme bon pour lui avoir donné ce nom. Il lui avait répondu que « Mizuki » voulait dire « Belle lune » dans le dialecte japonais. Elle se doutait bien que c'était à cause de son apparence physique qu'il avait choisi ce nom. Elle trouvait ça mignon maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Elle avait passé ses doigts sur la joue du jeune homme qui fut marquée elle aussi de noir.

Mais il s'en fichait bien, il profitait d'être contre elle, les journées lui semblaient longues sans sa présence près de lui. Non, il était vraiment amoureux d'elle. Mais il devait partir en mission demain matin et il fallait vraiment qu'elle le sache. Il partait pour une durée indéterminée et il appréhendait de la laisser ici. Il avait peur que son frère ne la touche même si son père ne serait pas loin. Mais il se disait que William garderait aussi un œil dessus.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas encore grand-chose alors il dirait au traducteur de lui annoncer. Tajima libérait la salle de bain et Madara s'y précipitait pour y être avant son cadet. Il avait l'habitude à force mais il irait avec Faustine. Ça ne les traumatisait vraiment pas d'y aller tous les deux maintenant. Il était même autorisé à dormir à nouveau nu dans son futon. Ça le ravissait et la jeune femme n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

Ils sortirent du salon pour monter à l'étage en attendant que Madara libère la salle d'eau. Les deux amoureux entraient dans leur chambre pendant que Tajima sortait de la sienne. Il marchait le long du couloir avant de toquer à la porte de William. Ce dernier se levait de son futon et vint ouvrir au chef de clan qui entrait dans la pièce. Il refermait la porte derrière lui avant de le regarder. Il se doutait bien qu'il serait venu le voir :

\- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ? ; demandait Tajima.

\- Très bien même si elle a encore pas mal de mal avec la calligraphie.

\- Ça viendra… et pour la langue ?

\- Pas avant je dirais quelques semaines, elle s'agace assez vite.

Il soupirait, il pensait que la jeune femme apprendrait plus vite. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir, elle apprendra et ça n'était pas une option. Mais un autre souci le tracassait ces derniers jours et il devait en parler avec lui. C'était un problème politique dont même ses fils n'étaient pas au courant. Il se tournait vers l'homme et le regardait :

\- J'ai apprit que le Daimyos en charge de nos terres était décédé.

\- Et ça pose un quelconque problème ?

\- Le favori qui pourrait accéder à sa place est un homme très fourbe. C'est aussi un seigneur, il a dépouillé les paysans de ses terres jusqu'à la moindre pièce. De plus, c'est un pur conservateur du pouvoir japonais. S'il venait à faire une visite ici ou même entendre parler de vous et de votre fille…

\- Il voudra nous exécuter ? Ou alors vous déchoir.

Il soupirait encore, oui, c'était bien ça :

\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait changer son nom. De plus, si elle est mariée, elle n'aura pas de soucis avec ça. Mais toi…

\- Il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera. Tant que je n'aurais pas ma liberté, je suis condamné soit par votre main soit par les politiques de ce pays.

Il le regardait, ils l'avaient bien abimé quand même. Mais il n'avait pas tort, Tajima le gardait en vie juste pour la future femme de son fils. Sinon il l'aurait tué depuis longtemps. Mais dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Il approchait de la fenêtre et regardait la pluie tomber tout en réfléchissant sur la chose. Puis, il se tournait à nouveau vers lui :

\- Tu termineras son apprentissage et après ça, tu pourras quitter le pays pour retourner chez toi.

\- Je ne peux pas, la seule famille qui me reste, c'est elle.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, tu mourras et elle aussi. C'est ça que tu veux ?

\- Donc je ne pourrais jamais lui dire que je suis toujours en vie et profiter de ces quelques semaines auprès d'elle avant de devoir la quitter définitivement ?

\- Oui. Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, c'est le seul moyen. Réfléchis-y.

Il quittait la chambre en laissant William à nouveau seul. Il n'en revenait pas, on lui avait promit qu'il pourrait parler à sa fille après tout ça et non. Il ne l'avait pas vu pendant plus de huit années et il ne devrait jamais dire qu'il était encore en vie. C'était injuste. Mais comme il venait de lui dire, il avait parfaitement le droit d'y réfléchir. Soit à la fin de ces quelques semaines il avouait à Faustine qui il était mais il devrait partir loin d'elle au risque de la rendre malheureuse.

Soit il ne dirait rien et il partirait sans elle au risque de ne plus jamais la revoir car il n'aura pas une seconde chance de revenir ici. Si elle croyait en sa mort, il pourrait lui raconter n'importe quoi, elle accepterait le mensonge. Mais s'il restait ici, libre ou non, il mourrait quand même. C'était vraiment un choix très difficile qui se tenait devant lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait au fond c'était la voir heureuse quitte à être mort à tout jamais à ses yeux.

Izuna et Faustine filaient pendant ce temps-là dans la salle d'eau. Madara était retourné directement dans sa chambre après tout ça. Les deux amoureux se lavaient ensemble avant de partager un moment de silence dans la baignoire. Izuna était allongé contre le bord de la baignoire. Faustine était assise entre les jambes du jeune homme, le dos contre son torse. Izuna avait entouré un bras autour de sa taille et ils restaient comme ça.

Il était pressé qu'elle sache mieux parler pour avoir une vraie conversation avec elle. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire chaque jour. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il était amoureux, à quel point il était heureux depuis qu'elle était à ses côtés. Et tant d'autres choses comme des « je t'aime » à tout va dans le creux de l'oreille. Il connaissait un bonheur que sûrement d'autres ne connaitront jamais de leur vie.

Il se penchait sa tête pour l'embrasser dans le cou, ce qui fit légèrement rire la jeune femme. Il restait toujours aussi doux avec elle. Elle commençait peu à peu à oublier de prendre la fuite des lieux. Elle avait commencée à apprécier de plus en plus le jeune homme. Elle se faisait à l'idée que son père n'était sûrement plus de ce monde malgré qu'elle l'ait voulue dans le fond. Maintenant, rien ne l'obligeait à retourner en France.

Elle n'avait plus de famille, personne ne s'occuperait d'elle à son retour. Et puis, elle avait sûrement peu de chance de trouver un bateau ici pour la ramener là-bas. De plus, si elle devait remonter sur un bateau pirate, elle n'aurait sûrement pas la même chance qu'elle avait eue à l'aller. Le capitaine serait sûrement moins conciliant que celui qu'elle avait eu. Et il faut les tenir les deux mois et quelques sur un bateau en étant travestie en homme.

Non, elle ne quitterait sûrement plus ce pays. De toute façon, elle avait déjà commencée à se plier aux règles et aux coutumes. Mais elle savait qu'elle devrait quand même se méfier de certaines personnes ici en particulier le frère d'Izuna. Elle n'avait pas encore fait attention à lui mais elle ne le sentait pas. Elle le trouvait extrêmement fourbe et trop sûr de lui. Et ses regards sur elle, elle les avait vus par contre et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées, on venait de toquer près de la porte :

\- Izuna-sama, Mizuki-sama, le repas va être prêt.

\- Merci, nous arrivons ; répondit Izuna.

Puis, elle repartit. La jeune femme sentait Izuna bouger dans son dos, signe qu'elle devait se pousser. Elle se mit assise pendant qu'il sortit de la baignoire. Il attrapait une serviette et se séchait correctement avant de l'enrouler autour de ses cheveux. Il avait de très longs cheveux comme son frère. Mais les siens étaient bien plus fins et ça lui convenait. Faustine se levait à son tour pour sortir et se sécher elle aussi.

Le jeune homme ne se retenait pas de la dévorer des yeux. Ils avaient trois ans de différence mais ça ne le gênait pas. Il préférait les femmes plus jeunes que lui, il ne comprenait pas son frère qui pouvait coucher avec des plus vieilles que lui. En même temps, pourquoi se poser la question ? Tant qu'il baisait, il s'en foutait royalement de l'âge, du moment qu'elles arrivaient à le satisfaire complètement. Mais Izuna savait à quel point il avait des vues sur la sienne.

Ça le rendait encore nerveux de partir demain en la laissant ici. Il en parlerait à son père seul à seul. Il enfilait des vêtements secs et propres avant de se coiffer correctement et d'attacher ses cheveux. Faustine s'habillait exceptionnellement ce soir d'un haut simple et d'un pantalon. On n'allait pas l'embêter à remettre un kimono alors qu'ils allaient juste manger et retourner dans la chambre pour aller se coucher.

Izuna attrapait un peigne et commençait à s'occuper de sa future fiancée. Il aimait s'occuper d'elle, la coiffer, la serrer contre lui la nuit pour qu'elle dorme sans avoir peur. Mais quand il partait combattre, c'était comme s'il laissait une barrière séparer ses sentiments et son devoir. Il avait déjà tué des femmes, des enfants et jamais il ne laissait ses sentiments l'envahir en pensant que ça pouvait être elle un jour qui mourrait d'une lame.

Il chassait ça de ses pensées, ici, il pouvait laisser libre cours à ce qu'il ressentait. Il attachait correctement les cheveux de la jeune femme avec une baguette avant de la serrer encore contre lui. Elle le laissait faire avant de sortir de la pièce, ils ne devaient pas se faire attendre trop longtemps.

Après le repas, Madara retournait directement dans sa chambre pendant qu'Izuna regardait William :

\- Je dois partir en mission demain durant un temps indéterminé. Dites-le lui, je ne veux pas partir sans qu'elle le sache.

\- Vous avez peur de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- De ce que pourrait faire mon frère pendant que je ne serais pas là.

\- Je garderais un œil sur elle et votre père en fera sûrement autant rassurez-vous.

Izuna acquiesçait lentement, il savait qu'on garderait un œil sur elle mais il n'était pas totalement soulager pour autant. William posait son regard sur Faustine qui attendait encore de partir de table :

\- Izuna-sama me dit de vous dire qu'à partir de demain matin il partait en mission. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il va mettre et désirait vous le dire pour ne pas que vous vous inquiétiez.

\- D'accord, merci.

Il se levait de sa place en les saluant et partit dans sa chambre lui aussi. Il entrait dans la pièce en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière lui. Il allumait une lampe à huile avant de retirer son masque. Il le posait près de son futon avant de défaire soigneusement son épais bandeau qui couvrait la totalité de ses cheveux. Ses longs cheveux glissaient le long de son dos pour arriver presque à ses fesses.

Il retirait ses affaires en gardant justes son sous-vêtement. Il y avait un petit miroir, il se regardait dedans. Son corps était à jamais meurtri par la torture. Des lacérations, des trous parfois couvraient la plupart de ses membres. Son visage n'avait pas été épargné, son œil manquant ainsi qu'une longue cicatrice parcourait sa joue jusqu'au menton. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il n'a jamais revendiqué de revanche.

Il savait que les Uchiha l'auraient tué facilement s'il l'avait fait. Ils l'avaient relâché comme ça dans la nature. Il avait dû trouver lui-même le moyen de se soigner et de se remettre en piste. Et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il savait qu'il avait eu une chance inestimable de rester en vie. Bien qu'il ait longuement pleuré la perte de sa femme qu'il avait apprit de la bouche de sa fille, il gardait encore plus de d'espoir en la sachant pas loin de lui.

En restant en vie, il avait pu voir à quel point elle avait grandie. A quel point elle l'aimait pour être venue jusqu'ici. Et encore, c'était un coup de chance. Car d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ils avaient dû s'arrêter pour pilier les réserves d'un village. Ils auraient dû repartir par la suite mais Tajima et ses hommes les avaient déjà interceptés. Si les vivres n'avaient pas manqué sur le bateau, ils auraient tracés leur route sans s'arrêter sur les terres japonaise.

Il soupirait, c'était vraiment une chance de pouvoir la revoir, surtout en vie après tout ça. Il réfléchirait encore à ce que Tajima lui avait dit. Il éteignit sa lampe avant de se coucher dans son futon, il avait déjà hâte d'être demain pour la revoir. Il aimait la voir et lui apprendre malgré que la situation ait pu être mieux. Il fermait les yeux en pensant encore à sa vie passée avant de se laisser porter par le sommeil.

Izuna et Faustine furent les derniers à monter à l'étage. La jeune femme était restée silencieuse, elle ne pensait pas qu'il partirait demain et en plus, pendant un temps indéterminé. Mais on lui avait dit que les hommes comme eux partaient souvent. S'ils ne le faisaient pas, le clan n'aurait plus de quoi vivre. Pourtant, ils avaient eux aussi leurs propres terres de culture, leurs animaux pour la nourriture…

Mais ils devaient quand même en verser une partie au Daimyos donc les missions compensaient le manque à gagner. Avec l'argent, ils pouvaient acheter des vivres qu'ils ne trouvent pas sur leurs terres et payer les civils du clan. Et oui, il faut bien de l'argent pour payer le forgeron qui ne part pas en mission ou bien le charpentier. C'était plus compliqué qu'en France mais à force elle commençait à comprendre certaines choses.

Ils entraient dans la chambre, maintenant, Izuna prenait soin de bloquer la porte avec une calle en bois la nuit. Il ne voulait pas être déranger et le trou qu'il avait fait dans la porte avait été réparé. Enfin, ça ne bloquait pas totalement la porte mais au moindre mouvement, ça fera pas mal de bruit. Madara n'essayait même plus d'espionner son frère pour le moment à cause de ça. Son but était d'être discret malgré ses deux derniers échecs.

Faustine n'avait plus besoin de se cacher derrière le paravent. Elle se déshabillait sans problème sous le regard d'Izuna. Le jeune homme ressentait beaucoup de plaisir en la regardant. Mais encore bien plus à ce moment-là sachant qu'il allait partir sans la voir pendant quelques temps. Elle allait mettre son yukata de nuit avant de le sentir se coller contre son dos. Il passait ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme en embrassant doucement son cou.

Elle le laissait faire en caressant ses cheveux, elle savait ce qu'il voulait et elle ne lui en voulait pas. C'était très dur pour lui de partir comme ça. Il dû faire un effort en remerciant silencieusement William de lui avoir apprit ces trois petits mots :

\- Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime ; répondit-elle en souriant.

Il la serrait encore plus en souriant lui aussi. Au moins il pourrait déjà lui dire ça et c'était vraiment sincère de sa part. Il retirait ses vêtements pour se retrouver lui aussi nu avant de la coucher doucement dans le futon. Il l'embrassait tendrement avant d'éteindre les lampes à huile de sa chambre. Il restait longtemps contre elle à lui caresser les cheveux avant de faire ce qu'il voulait faire. La nuit sera courte mais au moins, il partirait sûrement avec le cœur bien plus léger.


	14. Chapter 14: Une trop longue absence

**Réponses reviews**

 **Mahori: T'auras pas besoin de le faire pour le moment lol bisous**

 **megane: ça va se faire à force, il faut du temps à Faustine pour apprendre^^ bisous**

* * *

Izuna se réveillait un peu avant le lever du jour. Il était temps pour lui de se lever lui aussi. Il regardait la jeune femme dormir profondément contre lui. Plus les jours passaient et plus il la sentait apaisée. Il se sentait tellement bien contre elle mais il ne pouvait pas rester. Il lui baisait doucement les lèvres avant de se retirer sans bruit du futon. Il la couvrait correctement avant d'aller s'habiller. Il préparait son sac de voyage et ses armes avant de regarder une dernière fois Faustine.

Il espérait qu'à son retour, la jeune femme ait apprit un peu plus pour pouvoir lui parler. Il ne désespérait pas, il avait confiance en elle. Il retirait la calle derrière la porte avant de la faire coulisser sans bruit pour sortir de la pièce. Il la refermait sans bruit et marchait le long du couloir pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. La domestique n'était pas encore là, il préparait lui-même ses provisions pour le chemin ainsi que son petit déjeuner.

Il mangeait en vitesse avant de prendre ses affaires et marcher jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Il fut surprit de voir une ombre opaque dans le noir et sourit. Il ne l'avait pas entendue descendre de l'étage. Faustine s'était réveillée peu de temps après qu'il ait quitté la chambre. Comme le reste de la maison était dans le noir, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Il la serrait contre lui en l'embrassant. Elle passait ses mains dans son dos en y répondant.

Il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux pour son départ. Il échangeait un long baiser avec elle avant de la lâcher. Il devait vraiment partir. Il mit ses zoris avant d'attraper une cape pour se protéger de la pluie. Elle l'aidait à l'attacher correctement et à bien couvrir son sac et ses armes. Dès que ce fut fait, il la serrait encore contre lui pour échanger un énième baiser. Les jours lui sembleraient bien longs sans elle à ses côtés.

Il dû la lâcher encore à regrets avant d'ouvrir la porte. En mission, il oubliait ses sentiments mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas passé les portes du camp, il penserait douloureusement à elle. La pluie tombait encore fortement à l'extérieur, on n'entendait que ça. Il passait le seuil de la porte sous le regard de la jeune femme qui le voyait disparaitre peu à peu sous la pluie du matin. Elle restait quelques minutes comme ça avant de refermer la porte.

Elle se retournait pour faire face à un couloir vide et sombre. Elle marchait sans bruit avant de remonter les escaliers, il était encore très tôt. Elle arrivait à l'étage sans le moindre bruit et marchait jusqu'à la chambre d'Izuna. Elle remit comme il lui avait montré la calle derrière le rail de la porte avant d'aller se recoucher dans le futon. Ça lui faisait tellement bizarre de dormir sans lui, et ça lui faisait peur surtout.

Maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle avait peur de beaucoup de choses. Elle avait peur qu'on vienne la nuit ou pire, que quelqu'un entre dans la demeure de nuit. Elle savait que Tajima et Madara l'entendraient mais si ça ne serait pas le cas ? Faustine commençait déjà à avoir très peur sans lui. Ce qui lui faisait peur aussi, c'était les histoires folkloriques que le traducteur lui avait raconté. Comme en France, les gens d'ici croyaient en énormément de choses.

Ils croyaient beaucoup à ce qu'ils appelaient les Kamis, des sortes de dieux qui se reflèteraient dans chaque objet du quotidien ou de la nature. Il y avait des bons et des mauvais Kamis. Les mauvais, c'était d'eux que la jeune femme redoutait. Et si c'était vrai ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser et se cachait sous la couverture pour ne pas voir la chambre plongée encore dans le noir. Elle fermait les yeux et réussit à s'endormir un peu avant l'aube.

Les jours passaient lentement sans le moindre problème. Izuna n'était toujours pas revenu de sa mission et Faustine passait ses nuits à les faire presque blanches car elle n'arrivait vraiment pas du tout à dormir. Elle n'aimait pas dormir seule et elle ne se sentait pas rassurée sans lui. Tous les matins au petit déjeuner, Tajima voyait la jeune femme avec pas mal de cernes sous les yeux et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Il fallait qu'elle s'habitue aux absences d'Izuna, ne pas dormir comme elle le faisait n'était pas bon pour sa santé en encore moins pour retenir quoique ce soit. En ce moment-même, il la voyait piquer du nez sur son bol de riz. Ça faisait presqu'un mois que c'était comme ça, il savait que tant qu'Izuna ne revenait pas, elle resterait comme ça. Ça le rassurait dans un sens, ça prouvait que la jeune femme avait des sentiments forts pour lui.

Il se raclait la gorge, mais même ça, ça ne suffisait plus à ce stade-là. Il tapait un peu du poing sur la table ce qui la fit réagir plus rapidement en sursautant :

\- Je ne dormais pas !

William la regardait, il était encore là, à déjeuner lui aussi. Tajima n'avait pas comprit ce qu'elle avait dit mais ça n'était pas grave. Il la regardait aussi avant de reprendre son repas en silence. Le traducteur la regardait encore, cette situation n'était plus possible :

\- Mizuki-sama, vous devriez plus dormir la nuit.

\- Je n'y arrive pas…

Elle se mit à bailler et essayait de manger encore son riz qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure. Le soleil éclairait la pièce mais ça ne la réveillait pas pour autant. La saison des pluies venait de se finir et Izuna n'était toujours pas là. Elle espérait qu'il rentre au plus vite, c'était intenable sans lui. Elle finissait enfin son riz au bout de quelques minutes. La domestique arrivait vers elle et lui poser une tasse de thé devant elle.

Mais celui-ci avait une odeur différente de celui qu'elle buvait habituellement. Le chef de famille regardait William :

\- J'ai demandé à ma domestique de faire du thé revigorant, en espérant que ça l'aide à tenir la journée et qu'elle dorme bien dans la nuit.

\- Ça serait très efficace en effet. Mais je pense qu'elle devrait se reposer un peu aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas fini de confectionner les nouveaux exercices pour elle. Mine de rien, elle avance quand même.

\- Sûrement mais elle ne veut toujours pas parler un mot de japonais. Il serait temps qu'elle s'y mette.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle a très bien comprit de quoi nous parlons mais ça fait un mois non stop qu'elle travaille. Il vaut mieux la laisser souffler un peu.

Tajima ne disait rien et posait à nouveau son regard sur la jeune femme. Elle buvait son thé en faisant la grimace, ça se voyait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'en boire comme ça. Il savait qu'elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts malgré sa fatigue. William lui faisait un compte-rendu tous les soirs et il regardait même les feuilles sur lesquelles elle avait travaillé. Sûrement que ça irait mieux quand Izuna rentrerait à la demeure.

Il se levait de table après avoir avalé son thé, il était l'heure pour lui d'aller travailler. Elle resterait seule avec William et la domestique sachant que Madara était lui aussi partit pour la journée. Il la regardait encore avant de quitter la pièce. Faustine finissait son thé et posait la tasse sur la table en regardant l'homme en face d'elle :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- Je sais très bien que vous écoutiez.

\- Je n'ai pas comprit la moitié…

\- Aujourd'hui, vous vous reposez. Je n'ai pas fini de réfléchir à ce que j'allais vous faire faire. Donc je vous conseil d'aller dormir.

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

Il soupirait, il savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas toute seule. Elle s'était trop habituée à la présence d'Izuna et il le savait. Ça n'était pas très bon pour elle. Mais elle était encore jeune et il savait à quel point s'était difficile pour une femme de son âge. Il finissait par se lever, elle en fit de même et sortit de la pièce. Il la suivait de près pour monter à l'étage. Elle retournait du coup dans la chambre d'Izuna pour s'allonger dans le futon sans pour autant trouver le sommeil.

Elle entendit toquer, elle se levait pour aller ouvrir. William était derrière la porte avec quelques parchemins en main :

\- Puisque vous ne trouvez pas le sommeil, je viens vous tenir compagnie.

Elle le laissait entrer bien qu'elle doutait si Izuna l'aurait voulu ici ou non. Mais elle s'en fichait bien sur le moment. Elle laissait la porte entrouverte avant de retourner dans son futon. William s'assit sur les tatamis justes à côté et dépliait en parchemin pour commencer à lire. Elle le regardait faire, plus elle le regardait, plus il lui rappelait son père. Mais elle ne voulait vraiment plus se faire de faux espoirs sur lui.

Il continuait de lire pendant qu'elle le regardait encore, la pièce restait très silencieuse. Il posait un regard sur elle de temps en temps mais il était forcé de constater qu'elle ne dormait toujours pas malgré les cernes qui creusaient ses yeux azurs. Il soupirait doucement avant de poser ses parchemins et de se glisser vers elle. Elle le regardait encore avant qu'il ne se mette derrière elle et la tire contre lui, son dos contre son torse.

Il faisait comme Izuna les premiers jours, sûrement qu'elle dormirait mieux. Ça surprenait la jeune femme qu'il fasse ça mais elle ne disait rien. Elle tirait la couverture sur elle pendant qu'il la berçait un peu en silence. Elle se laissait faire, elle se sentait rassurée de ne pas être toute seule. Elle fermait les yeux et se laissait doucement porter par le sommeil. William n'arrêtait pas, il savait qu'elle dormait mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher.

Il tenait enfin son bébé dans ses bras et c'était pour lui un immense soulagement. Tajima lui avait interdit de lui dire qui il était mais sûrement pas de la prendre dans ses bras comme il le faisait maintenant. Il restait longtemps comme ça en profitant du silence. Elle ne se réveillait pas pour autant, elle était vraiment épuisée et ça se voyait. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça tout le temps.

Il continuait de la bercer avant d'entendre un bruit vers la porte. Il tournait légèrement la tête et vit une ombre près de la porte. Il l'avait reconnu mais avant de sortir un mot, on lui fit signe de se taire. Il acquiesçait silencieusement avant qu'Izuna ne passe la porte de la chambre pour poser doucement toutes ses affaires. William ne le lâchait pas du regarde, le jeune homme aussi semblait fatigué. Avec une si longue mission, ça ne l'étonnait pas.

Izuna approchait de lui en lui tendant la main. Il la serrait avant de se relever doucement sans réveiller Faustine. Izuna prit doucement sa place pour ne pas la réveiller et William prit ses affaires avant de partir de la pièce en fermant la porte. Izuna posait son menton sur la tête de la jeune femme en caressant une de ses mains, c'était si bon de rentrer à la maison et de la serrer contre lui. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

De plus, il avait cru à un moment ne jamais revenir de sa mission. Ça avait duré plus longtemps car sa mission de base avait été rallongée sur l'ordre d'un autre seigneur. Le Daimyo qui venait de prendre le pouvoir était très gênant, autant pour les seigneurs environnants que les samouraïs ainsi que pour toute la province. Il a été payé très cher pour se débarrasser de lui et vu le prix, il n'avait pas refusé d'accomplir cette besogne. Mais il n'en n'avait pas encore parlé avec son père.

Il avait le temps maintenant, personne ne saurait que c'était lui qui l'avait exécuté. Ça amenait un sacré paquet d'argent pour lui et le clan. Mais il était encore jeune et il ne savait pas ce que ça lui coûterait les conséquences de ce geste. Mais il s'en fichait, il allait pouvoir se marier et sa maison se construisait petit à petit sans que Faustine ne le sache. Tout allait bien pour eux se disait-il. Il la serrait plus, il était tellement heureux de la sentir contre lui.

Il finissait par s'endormir comme ça, il avait habitude à force et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il pouvait dormir dans n'importe quelle position, n'importe quelle situation. Il avait été entrainé pour ça par son père et aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait rien. Etre ninja était moins honorable que samouraï mais ça lui convenait. Les ninjas en savaient bien plus que n'importe qui et les gens auraient toujours besoin d'eux quoiqu'il arrive.

Faustine se réveillait bien plus tard, elle se sentait toujours enveloppée dans des bras mais ça semblait plus serré. Elle bougeait un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentait une tête peser sur son épaule. Une main pâle tenait la sienne, elle tournait le regard pour voir de longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Elle se mit à sourire avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Il posait son regard ébène dans les azurs de la jeune femme avant de sourire à son tour :

\- Ohayô ; disait-elle.

\- Ohayô ; répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle y répondit en caressant son visage. Il la serrait encore plus dans ses bras, ça faisait tellement de bien. Il la serrait contre lui encore, il ne voulait plus la lâcher, mais son estomac vide le rappelait à l'ordre. Elle se mit à rire doucement en l'entendant et se décollait de lui pour se lever difficilement. Elle avait beau avoir dormir un peu, elle avait encore un peu de fatigue à dégager. Izuna se relevait lui aussi avant de la serrer encore contre lui.

Il lui murmurait à l'oreille beaucoup de « je t'aime ». Elle lui répondait aussi, ce qui le ravissait. Puis, il lui prit doucement la main avant de sortir de la chambre. C'était très calme, Tajima et Madara ne devaient pas être encore rentrés. Ils étaient en plein milieu de l'après-midi mais Izuna ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'au soir pour manger. Ils allaient tous les deux au rez-de-chaussée pendant que William restait dans sa chambre pour se reposer.

La domestique les laissait s'installer sur l'un des couloirs extérieurs de la maison. Il faisait un grand soleil et assez chaud. Le toit au-dessus d'eux les protégeait un peu de son ombre. Les deux amoureux n'arrêtaient pas de se sourire et de s'embrasser doucement, ils étaient trop heureux de se retrouver. Une collation assez imposante leur fut servie avant de commencer à manger. Le jeune homme en profitait car en mission, il n'avait pas l'occasion de manger aussi bien que maintenant. Il ne se nourrissait généralement que de boulettes énergétiques pour tenir et ne pas encombrer les affaires.

Faustine mangeait aussi un peu, elle avait loupée le repas du midi mais ça tout le monde s'en doutait. Ils finissaient de manger un peu plus tard. Pendant que la domestique rangeait, Izuna prit la main de la jeune femme pour la relever. Il l'emmenait à l'intérieur avant de lui faire enfiler ses zoris. Il en fit de même et lui reprit la main avant de sortir de la demeure. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois en des mois qu'elle mettait un pied dehors.

Izuna en avait marre de la voir enfermée dans la maison, il voulait qu'elle sorte un peu mais qu'avec lui. Faustine regardait autour d'elle, ça n'avait pas tellement changé depuis son arrivée au campement. Les autres du clan les regardaient discrètement. Ils revoyaient enfin la jeune femme au bout de tant de temps. Elle semblait s'être habituée à ses nouvelles conditions de vie et ça semblait leur convenir à eux aussi.

Les deux amoureux marchaient un peu dans le campement, ça faisait du bien à Faustine de sortir enfin. Il ne lui lâchait pas la main malgré que c'était un peu mal vu d'afficher un comportement comme celui-ci en public. Mais Izuna s'en fichait, il était le fils du chef et faisait bien ce que bon lui semblait. Tout ceux qui croisait leur route s'inclinait légèrement avant de reprendre leur chemin et Faustine n'était pas tellement habituée à part avec la domestique.

Au loin, une fillette les vit et courait vers eux :

\- Hime-sama ! Hime-sama !

Faustine s'arrêtait et se retourner pour la voir encore courir. Elle la reconnaissait, c'était la petite du campement en bord de mer. La fillette s'arrêtait devant elle avant de s'incliner. Faustine se mit à sourire avant de s'abaisser à son niveau pour passer sa main sur sa joue. La fillette était heureuse de la revoir enfin. Izuna les regardait, il se doutait bien que la petite courait vers elle au premier regard. Mais surtout, elle devait beaucoup à Faustine :

\- Tu es restée ici alors ; disait Faustine en japonais.

\- Oui ! Une femme a acceptée de me garder avec elle ! Je voulais vous rendre ça.

Elle mit sa main dans son obi avant de tendre un tissu bleu turquoise à la jeune femme. Elle le reconnaissait, c'était son bandeau, enfin, celui de son père qu'elle avait porté sur le bateau. Elle lui fit un mince sourire avant de le prendre dans sa main :

\- On l'a lavé et je l'ai jamais remit pour vous le rendre.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part, il compte beaucoup pour moi.

Elle lui baisait la joue avant de se relever. Elle n'avait pas comprit tous les mots mais une bonne partie et c'était déjà pas mal. Izuna souriait un peu, elle commençait à se débrouiller. La fillette la regardait encore avant de s'incliner à nouveau et de repartir. Elle mit le bandeau dans son obi avant de reprendre la main d'Izuna et de finir de marcher car elle savait qu'ils allaient bientôt rentrer à la demeure.

Au soir, le repas fut assez calme. Madara était revenu de sa courte mission et semblait assez fatigué. C'était assez calme autour de la table, pourtant le repas était un peu plus fournit que les autres soirs. Elle ne disait toujours rien alors que pourtant, elle devrait savoir pourquoi il y avait un tel repas. Mais non, ça ne lui sautait pas à l'esprit. Les quatre hommes s'en doutaient un peu, elle avait dû arrêter de compter les jours.

William la regardait en souriant derrière son masque :

\- Mizuki-sama, vous vous souvenez de votre anniversaire ?

\- C'est dans… longtemps je crois.

Izuna se mit à rire doucement en prenant sa main et la baiser :

\- Pourquoi tu te moques de moi ?

\- Je ne me moque pas. Mais joyeux anniversaire quand même.

Elle se mit à sourire en le regardant, elle ne se souvenait même pas qu'aujourd'hui elle avait dix-sept ans. Elle se sentait un peu bête sur le coup mais ça allait passer. Izuna se penchait à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Madara les observait mais toujours avec ce regard noir. Il ne supportait pas de les voir aussi complices l'un et l'autre. Il aurait voulu savourer le même bonheur que son frère mais ça lui restait impossible.

Ils finissaient de manger avant que la table ne soit débarrassée par la domestique. Ils restaient là pendant qu'on apportait le thé ou le saké pour les hommes ainsi qu'une sorte de gâteau. Bon, à cette époque, il n'y avait pas de bougies dessus mais c'était déjà un beau cadeau. La domestique avait déjà prédécoupé les parts pour qu'ils se servent par la suite. Faustine se penchait à l'oreille d'Izuna pour lui demander une faveur.

Il l'écoutait avant d'acquiesçait, si c'était elle qui le demandait, il ferait en sorte de laisser une part pour la domestique. On lui offrait quelques présents, Tajima lui tendit un tanto dans un fourreau noir. Elle le prit doucement avant de l'ouvrir légèrement :

\- Après l'apprentissage, je veux que tu saches te battre un minimum. Cette arme te servira quand tu seras dehors.

\- Bien, merci beaucoup…

Elle s'inclinait légèrement pour le remercier. C'était un beau cadeau et elle ne pensait pas que lui, l'homme qu'il était avec elle au début lui ferait un si beau cadeau. William lui offrit un haori assez beau, il s'était débrouillé avec l'argent qu'il avait. Mais comme il n'avait pas de dépenses à faire ici, il s'était permit de lui acheter ça. La jeune femme le remerciait également et que rien que ça c'était de trop, elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

Izuna ne lui donnait rien, il avait dit qu'il lui offrirait son cadeau plus tard dans la chambre. Elle avait sourit un peu en se demandant bien ce qu'il lui offrirait. Madara ne donnait rien non plus, oh ! Il avait bien trouvé quelque chose mais il le garderait pour lui en attendant que son frère reparte. Il n'allait pas en rester là, foi de lui.


	15. Chapter 15: Les arts ninjas

Réponses reviews:

Mahori: lol pour le moment c'est cool pour elle t'inquiète pas ^^

megane: pour le moment il s'est calmé ^^

* * *

Six mois passèrent depuis. Faustine apprenait de mieux en mieux le japonais ce qui ravissait Izuna ainsi que son père. Elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès. Maintenant, ses journées étaient coupées en trois. Le matin, elle continuait son apprentissage de la langue et de l'écriture avec William. La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas vu qui il était vraiment et ça arrangeait les hommes de la maison. Mais un jour, elle le saura sûrement ou pas.

Après les déjeuners du midi, Tajima lui avait imposé qu'elle s'entraine à l'art ninja. La plupart des femmes ici le faisaient aussi, surtout les femmes de ninjas. Et Faustine en faisait partie malgré qu'elle ne soit pas encore mariée avec Izuna. Elle apprenait à se battre, à espionner, à se camoufler. Elle apprenait même comment était constitué les affaires des ninjas qui partaient en mission. Ça ne lui arrivera pas mais on ne savait jamais.

Et le soir, deux heures avant le diner, elle apprenait les bonnes manières, comment se tenir. William lui apprenait certaines choses et une femme venait aussi pour lui apprendre d'autres choses. Ses journées étaient tellement bien remplies qu'elle se couchait souvent très tôt car elle était souvent épuisée. Ça se calmerait quand elle aura assimilée tout ce qu'on lui apprenait. Mais par moment, elle avait un peu de mal, ce qui était normal.

Heureusement qu'elle avait quand même deux jours sans rien pour qu'elle se repose un peu. Ses entrainements se faisaient à l'extérieur de la demeure. Elle s'entrainait au combat du sabre mais pas avec un vrai, on ne savait jamais, elle pouvait blesser quelqu'un ou même se blesser elle-même et ça n'était pas le but. C'était Tajima lui-même qui avait prit la décision de l'entrainer. Parfois, quand il ne pouvait pas, c'était souvent Izuna qui prenait le relais ou bien un autre homme du clan.

Il ne laisserait pas Madara près d'elle bien qu'il soit lui aussi exceptionnellement doué. Mais comme son père l'avait attrapé deux fois à espionner la jeune femme ou même la toucher, il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à Izuna mais si Madara continuait ainsi, il allait bien finir par le découvrir un jour ou l'autre. Et Tajima ne voulait pas de problème avec son cadet à cause de ça. Surtout qu'il commençait à apprécier la jeune femme.

Faustine s'exerçait beaucoup au sabre mais aussi à d'autres arts ninjas comme le shuriken, le lancé de kunaï mais pas que ça. Elle apprenait aussi à se battre à mains nues, Tajima lui enseignait l'art de ce combat aux techniques complexes mais terriblement efficaces. Elle apprenait que par quelques techniques, elle pouvait amplement se battre avec quelqu'un de plus imposant qu'elle sans se faire trop mal. Elle apprenait mieux avec lui que sur le navire.

Il lui apprenait parfois à confectionner du poison. Il lui faisait confiance et c'était rare car elle aurait très pu l'empoisonner et partir. Mais non, ça n'était pas le but de Faustine qui avait prit le pli de vivre comme eux et elle en avait prit le goût. En plus du poison, elle apprenait à faire des fumigènes, éléments essentiels pour fuir un combat que l'on sait à peu près perdu d'avance. Oui, même les ninjas pouvaient avoir leurs faiblesses. Et aussi des explosifs avec de la poudre à canon.

Il lui apprenait aussi comment se déplacer en silence pendant une infiltration dans une maison. C'était assez cocasse comme déplacement mais rudement utile. Il plaçait une main et croisait ses pieds pour en mettre un dessus pour avancer en silence. Il fallait savoir que dans les maisons japonaises, pour éviter de se faire tuer, la plupart des sols sont tressés pour gratter les chaussures et faire du bruit. Ce moyen silencieux était le seul pour contrer ça.

En plus de ce déplacement bizarre, les ninjas mettaient une feuille de papier pliée entre leurs dents pour que leur souffle s'évacue sur les côtés quand ils approchaient un ennemi à tuer. Elle apprenait tout ça comme elle le pouvait. On lui apprit aussi à dormir avec une pointe dans la bouche entourée de papier pour ne pas l'avaler. C'était utile en temps de guerre au cas où si quelqu'un était surprit au réveil par un ennemi et cracher la pointe sur lui.

Elle essayait de tout retenir comme elle le pouvait quitte à travailler plusieurs fois sur la même chose. Tajima lui apprit aussi qu'un ennemi ninja ou samouraï pouvait entrer dans une maison la nuit pour une mission d'assassinat. Il lui disait qu'elle ne devait surtout pas rester devant une porte car une lame pouvait la transpercer facilement et la tuer. Ni même près d'une fenêtre, il fallait tourner le dos qu'à une vraie cloison.

Autre que le sabre, on lui apprit à se battre avec l'arc, enfin surtout à tirer pour une question de survie si elle venait à ne plus avoir de vivre sur elle ainsi qu'à pêcher mais ça ne restait que de la survie en dehors du combat. Il y avait l'art de manier le kusarigama, sorte de faucille attachée à une chaine, une arme dont Madara se servait beaucoup au combat qui semblait utile pour blesser, tuer ou bien juste immobiliser une arme.

On lui apprit à grimper aux arbres grâce à des shukos. Il s'agissait de pointes de métal qui étaient maintenues par des gants ou sous les chaussures ninjas. Non seulement ils pouvaient grimper facilement aux arbres avec ça mais aussi se défendre au combat et même tuer avec. Pour les femmes, il y avait plus généralement des hokode, sortent de griffes de métal à chaque extrémités des doigts ou sinon l'éventail de combat avec ses lames dissimulées.

Les ninjas avaient un sacré arsenal à maitriser et elle n'était pas encore au bout de sa formation. Mais si elle en connaissait déjà un peu, ça arrangerait Izuna qui sera moins inquiet de la laisser seule. Elle semblait plus maitriser le combat au sabre et le corps à corps. Mais maintenant, elle pouvait sortir de la demeure et c'était un soulagement pour elle. Elle en avait eue marre d'être enfermée. Maintenant, c'était l'hiver mais elle sortait quand même pour s'entrainer.

A partir de quelques jours, elle aura sa journée coupée en deux seulement. Elle maitrisait maintenant les bases des bonnes manières et comportements pour son futur rang. Les entrainements seront plus longs avec ça et elle en apprendrait un peu plus. La neige couvrait maintenant tout le campement et c'était assez calme au niveau des missions. L'hiver semblait endormir un peu les gens, il faisait surtout trop froid pour combattre.

Avec l'humidité de la neige, les armures rouilleraient plus vite et les armes de même. Mais ça n'empêchait pas les samouraïs de faire des tours dans les campements. Les ninjas et les samouraïs travaillaient ensembles. Ils servaient généralement le même Daimyo. Les samouraïs étaient des hommes d'honneurs qui ne pouvaient quitter leur rang qu'en mourant. Les ninjas étaient comme une élite spéciale, envoyés sur des missions que les samouraïs ne pouvaient pas accomplir.

Bien sûr, les ninjas qui faisaient ça à leur place avaient une bonne compensation. Faustine put voir son premier samouraï de près pendant un de ces passages dans le clan. Elle était entrain de s'entrainer avec Tajima un peu plus loin. Elle en vit une dizaine venir sur leurs montures. Ils portaient de grandes armures et des casques aux motifs bien étranges. Tajima approchait d'eux pour savoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ils s'arrêtaient avec leurs chevaux et le chef du groupe le regardait. Tajima s'inclinait respectivement devant l'escorte :

\- Puis-je savoir le pourquoi de votre venue sur mes terres ? ; demandait Tajima.

\- Ah, Uchiha-san, vous savez bien que nous faisons notre parcours habituel. Le nouveau Daimyo un chiffre sur ses sujets et ses terres donc nous venons.

\- Je vois, les récoltes ont été bonnes cette année, le Daimyo aura sa part comme convenu dès que la neige ne bloquera plus les sentiers.

\- Bien, il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Le samouraï posait son regard sur Faustine et ne se trompait pas en pensant qu'elle était une occidentale. Normalement, ils doivent être exécutés dès qu'ils mettaient un pied sur les terres japonaises. Mais elle, elle semblait être là pour autre chose :

\- Uchiha-san, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les occidentaux sont interdits sur nos terres.

\- Je le sais mais cette jeune femme est la fiancée de mon fils et voilà plusieurs mois qu'elle a intégrée le clan, et qu'elle a changé de nom.

\- Hm… bien mais le Daimyo doit en être informé pour ne pas qu'il y ait de malentendu. Bien, nous reprenons notre route alors.

Tajima s'inclinait à nouveau devant eux avant qu'ils ne repartent d'ici. Faustine le regardait, il semblait bien silencieux d'un coup. Elle s'approchait de lui et le regardait :

\- Ça ne va pas Tajima-sama ?

Il se tournait vers elle et mit une main sur son épaule :

\- Est-ce que tu te sens prête à te marier avec mon fils ?

\- Sûrement mais est-ce vraiment urgent ?

\- Je le pense, oui. Si le Daimyo sait pour toi, il ne fera rien si tu es totalement Uchiha jusqu'au nom. Mais ça ne changera pas qu'on sera surveillé. Nous avons une vingtaine de jour le temps que l'information circule.

\- Bien, alors oui, je suis prête.

Il se mit à sourire, il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Il lui fit signe qu'ils allaient rentrer, la nuit commençait à tomber et le froid à se faire plus intense. Ils marchaient silencieusement dans la neige avant d'arriver devant la demeure. Tout le monde devait être là. Ils entraient et Faustine ne perdait pas de temps pour virer ses tabis et ses zoris complètement trempés et gelés. Tajima filait directement à la salle d'eau pour aller se laver et se réchauffer.

La jeune femme retirait son haut en restant en sous-pull. La domestique arrivait près d'elle avec une bassine d'eau chaude pour qu'elle mette ses pieds dedans. Mae (on va donner son nom), prit les affaires trempées de la jeune femme pour les étendre près du feu. Izuna descendait de l'étage, il vit la jeune femme assise un peu plus loin et s'approchait d'elle en défaisant son haori. Il le mit sur ses épaules pour la réchauffer :

\- Ça s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui mais je pense que ton père va te parler de quelque chose, tu verras ça avec lui.

\- D'accord, dès qu'il aura fini, tu files directement au bain.

\- Promit, j'en ai bien besoin.

Il se mit à sourire doucement avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle le laissait faire en fermant un peu les yeux. Elle se sentait bien contre lui et si ça n'avait été qu'elle, elle se serait endormie dans ses bras. Il caressait le ventre de la jeune femme avec une main. Il était heureux de la sentir contre lui comme ça. Il était toujours heureux avec elle de toute façon. Ils continuaient de rester comme ça quelques minutes avant que Tajima ne déserte la salle d'eau.

Faustine se séchait les pieds mais elle n'eue même pas à se lever. Izuna la portait comme une princesse avant de marcher jusqu'à la salle d'eau.

Après le repas, Faustine partie directement se coucher, elle était épuisée de sa journée. William la suivait en laissant les deux frères et le père ensembles. Tajima regardait ses deux fils :

\- Le Daimyo va être mit au courant de la présence de Mizuki. Des samouraïs sont venus faire leur tour aujourd'hui. Izuna, dans moins de vingt jours, tu te marieras avec elle. Mais ça veut dire aussi que le traducteur doit partir.

\- Il faudra le prévenir, c'est la moindre des choses. Qu'il puisse dire au moins à sa fille la vérité sur lui.

\- Je le sais bien mon fils mais avant tout, je pense à votre sécurité. J'en parlerais avec lui avant d'en parler à Mizuki. Demain, j'ai besoin d'une escorte pour aller à Shimoda. Il nous faut des vivres et le Daimyo attend sa part. Izuna, tu iras avec Mizuki, ça la fera sortir un peu. Madara, tu les accompagneras on ne sait jamais avec les Senju qui s'activent beaucoup en ce moment. Vous escorterez les femmes durant le voyage.

\- Bien, je ne vois aucuns problèmes, nous serons de retour avant la nuit je pense.

Le père acquiesçait avant d'avaler son saké. Il espérait que cette escapade se passe bien car en ce moment c'était assez difficile. Mais il se disait qu'il se faisait du souci pour rien, il avait confiance en ses fils. Il posait sa coupelle de saké avant de se lever de table pour aller se coucher lui aussi. Izuna rejoignit assez vite sa chambre et Madara de même. Le cadet entrait en silence et regardait Faustine dormir dans le futon.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, ils allaient se marier et il en était heureux. Il fermait doucement la porte avant de se déshabiller entièrement pour la rejoindre dans le futon. Il était déjà bien réchauffé avec elle dedans. Il la serrait contre lui sans la réveiller et nichait son nez dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait tellement bien avec elle. Et demain, ils allaient enfin sortir en dehors du campement. Ça lui donnerait une occasion de lui montrer du paysage.

Il fermait les yeux, c'était très silencieux ce soir et ça le rassurait. Il la serrait encore un peu pour bien se caler contre elle et de se laisser porter par le sommeil. La jeune femme passait une bonne partie de la nuit à bien dormir jusqu'à se réveiller assez brutalement. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle se retirait des bras d'Izuna avant de se lever pour sortir de la chambre. Elle marchait dans le couloir avant de descendre les escaliers pour aller dans la salle d'eau.

Elle se précipitait sur un seau vide pour vomir dedans. Elle pensait qu'elle avait mangé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle vomissait tout son repas de la veille avant que ça se calme. Elle cachait le seau dans un coin, elle le viderait demain. Elle se rinçait la bouche avant de sortir de là pour rejoindre l'étage. Elle marchait sans bruit dans le couloir avant de retourner dans la chambre d'Izuna. Elle refermait doucement la porte mais il était réveillé.

Elle retournait dans le futon, encore barbouillée. Izuna la regardait avec ses grands yeux ébène, bientôt il lui dirait pour le sharingan. Il caressait sa joue doucement :

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai dû manger quelque chose de pas très bon.

\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre c'est déjà ça.

\- Oui, tu as raison, demain ça ira sûrement mieux.

Il sourit un peu en la serrant contre lui. Elle s'allongeait correctement avant de fermer encore les yeux. Elle s'endormit assez vite car il restait peu d'heures avant qu'elle ne doive se lever pour de bon. Izuna lui caressait les cheveux avant d'en faire de même.

Le lendemain matin, Faustine su qu'elle devait partir avec Izuna et Madara pour escorter les femmes jusqu'à Shimoda. Elle avait déjeuné en vitesse avec les deux frères avant d'aller se préparer. Elle s'habillait chaudement avant de les rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée. Elle mit ses zoris ainsi qu'un manteau en laine avec une capuche. Izuna lui fit enfiler une protection au niveau du tronc et de la poitrine au cas où.

Elle accrochait son tanto ainsi qu'un sabre plus petit qu'un katana normal. On lui mit une écharpe avant de sortir de la demeure avec les deux hommes. Elle mit sa capuche pour se protéger la tête du froid et marchait avec eux vers la sortie. Deux femmes étaient déjà prêtes avec un petit chariot en bois tiré par un cheval. L'une d'elle était sur le cheval pendant que l'autre était assise à l'arrière du chariot et eux, ils marcheront à côté.

Ils sortirent du campement, Shimoda se situait à pas moins de trois heures de marche. Le temps de faire le plein et de revenir, il leurs faudra au moins huit heures avant de revoir le campement. Madara marchait à l'avant en tenant la bride du cheval pour le faire avancer. Izuna marchait sur le côté droit et Faustine à l'opposé. Elle gardait une main sur le manche de son sabre en marchant, elle devait se tenir prête à toutes situations.

Izuna ne la lâchait pas du regard, non seulement il devait protéger les deux femmes mais aussi Faustine. Il savait qu'elle avait fait de véritables progrès avec son père mais il restait tout de même méfiant. Il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas encore malade comme dans la nuit mais pour le moment ça avait l'air d'aller. A mi-chemin, elle dû s'arrêter, l'envie de vomir la reprenait. Elle allait se cacher derrière un arbre pour aller rendre.

Madara avait continué d'avance sans se préoccuper d'elle. Izuna était venu la voir pour savoir si elle allait bien. Elle allait mieux après avoir rendu. Elle prit de la neige pour se rincer encore la bouche avant de reprendre son chemin pour rattraper la charrette. Izuna commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour elle et imaginait qu'elle avait pu être empoisonnée. Mais non, ça l'aurait achevé en moins de quelques minutes si c'était le cas.

Il continuait de la surveiller durant tout le voyage. Ils arrivaient enfin dans la petite ville de Shimoda. C'était une des villes les plus importantes sur le territoire de leur Daimyo. Là-bas, les clans du territoire se croisaient mais ne se parlaient pas. Faustine gardait encore sa capuche pour éviter d'attirer plus l'attention sur eux. Déjà que l'emblème du clan attirait déjà les regards, il ne valait mieux pas en rajouter.

Pendant que les femmes partirent faire les provisions, les trois partirent dans une taverne. Ils furent accueillis par une des femmes qui tenaient les lieux. Ils la suivaient pour entrer dans une pièce avec une table dedans. Ils s'installaient pendant que d'autres femmes apportaient à manger et à boire avant de les laisser seuls. Faustine retirait sa capuche, elle y voyait déjà plus clair. Elle retirait aussi son écharpe pendant que les garçons l'attendaient pour manger.

Ils firent leur petit rituel avant de manger en silence. Elle se demandait si ça n'était pas dangereux de laisser les deux femmes seules comme ça. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger qui que ce soit, alors elle ne poserait pas la question. Izuna la regardait de temps à autre pour voir ses réactions. Mais elle semblait aller mieux et il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne rende pas encore au retour. Il allait sûrement devoir l'amener voir un médecin.

A la fin du repas, les deux avalaient du saké. Ça allait les aider à se réchauffer un peu pour le retour. La jeune femme n'en but pas préférant le thé. Madara jetait quelques regards furtifs sur elle sans que son frère ne le grille. Il la désirait encore en silence. Cette femme le rendait fou au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient. Elle avait bien changée, avec les entrainements, elle avait prit un peu de muscle et il aimait ça.

Mais tant que son père sera dans son dos, il ne pourrait rien faire. Avec son frère près d'elle non plus et puis, avec le traducteur encore dans la maison non plus. Mais il trouverait bien un moment dans tout ça même si ça ne devait durer que quelques minutes. Il avait vraiment envie d'elle, c'était devenu son nouveau fantasme malgré toutes les femmes qui passaient encore dans son lit. Le pire était qu'une fois il en avait appelé une Mizuki.

Il avait dû user de son sharingan pour qu'elle oublie ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite. Il finissait son saké avant de se relever de table. Les deux autres en firent de même pendant que la jeune femme remit son écharpe correctement et sa capuche en place. Ils payaient avant de sortir de là. La jeune femme les suivait sans bruit, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et encore moins avec Madara dans les parages.

Ils allaient rejoindre les deux femmes qui faisaient encore leurs provisions. Elles étaient loin d'avoir fini mais leurs rôles étaient de les escorter, qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait. Pour les provisions, ça n'était pas nécessaires mais pour le voyage, si. Les deux femmes finirent une bonne heure et demie plus tard et le chariot était totalement plein. Ce coup-ci, les deux femmes allaient devoir marcher aussi pour le retour.

Faustine regardait encore un peu le village avant de lui tourner le dos pour repartir. Elle savait qu'elle ne verrait pas une telle civilisation tous les jours et c'était bien dommage mais maintenant, elle devait penser à son mariage.


	16. Chapter 16: Bonnes et mauvaises nouvelle

Une semaine passait encore et Faustine n'allait toujours pas mieux au niveau de ses vomissements. Elle n'avait pas de fièvre et n'avait pas été empoisonnée. Mais ça inquiétait beaucoup Izuna. De plus, ils allaient bientôt se marier et il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme soit malade pour ce grand jour. Alors un matin, le jeune homme se levait assez tôt avec elle pour l'emmener voir un médecin. Il ne sortirait pas du campement mais si ça aurait été plus grave, il aurait bien fallut qu'il le fasse.

Faustine avait encore passée une mauvaise nuit, en prévision de ses vomissements, elle avait dû garder un seau près d'elle. Et ça n'avait pas manqué de la prendre au réveil. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait et c'était plutôt inquiétant. On la fit déjeuner et habiller avant de sortir de la demeure avec son fiancé. La neige était toujours présente et il faisait encore plus froid que la semaine passée quand ils avaient été à Shimoda.

Izuna lui tenait fermement la main pour avancer dans cette neige épaisse. Ils marchaient jusqu'à une bâtisse qui ressemblait à une maison comme les autres. Izuna fit sonner la clochette juste devant la porte principale et attendait. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme assez âgé mais encore avec une bonne carrure. Faustine n'était pas étonnée de voir un homme de son âge encore bien portant, les japonais vieillissaient très bien comparé aux occidentaux.

L'homme s'inclinait devant eux légèrement et le couple en fit de même avant qu'il ne les fasse entrer dans la demeure. Izuna ne lâchait toujours pas la main de la jeune femme. Le médecin refermait la porte derrière eux :

\- Que puis-je pour vous, Izuna-sama ?

\- Ma fiancée ne se sent pas très bien depuis quelques jours. Elle ne cesse de vomir alors qu'elle n'a ni fièvre et ni été empoisonnée.

\- Je vais regarder ça, attendez ici, je n'en n'aurais que quelques minutes avec elle.

Il acquiesçait avant de lâcher la main de Faustine. Elle le regardait avant de suivre le médecin dans une autre pièce. Le jeune homme s'assit en attendant. Il restait assez anxieux malgré son masque d'impassibilité. Il avait peur pour la femme qu'il aimait. Une autre porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme avec un plateau entre les mains. Elle s'inclinait devant lui avant de s'approcher et de lui donner un peu de thé pour patienter.

Il le prit avec plaisir pendant que la jeune femme repartit dans une autre pièce. Il gardait un regard fixe sur le liquide qu'il avait entre les mains. Il n'entendait pas le moindre bruit dans la demeure et ça l'angoissait un peu. Il sortit de ses rêveries et bu un peu de thé pour le réchauffer car il faisait quand même assez froid. Il continuait d'attendre un long moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il levait le regard pour voir Faustine ressortir de la pièce.

Il posait la tasse vide maintenant au sol et se relevait pour aller vers elle. Il posait un regard sur le médecin pour savoir ce qu'elle avait enfin :

\- Un heureux évènement Izuna-sama, vous allez avoir un héritier ; lui annonçait le médecin.

\- Un héritier…

Il se mit à sourire légèrement, alors c'était pour ça qu'elle était malade. Elle était enceinte de lui, maintenant, il le saurait et sera sûrement moins inquiet. Mais une nouvelle inquiétude vint par la suite, maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne pourra sûrement pas reprendre les entrainements. Pas question qu'elle perde le bébé à cause de ça. D'ailleurs, elle aurait pu le perde avec ce qu'elle avait fait ces derniers mois avec son père :

\- Ça fait longtemps ?...

\- Quelques semaines, sûrement deux ou trois mois. Les vomissements ne viennent qu'à peut près après ce lapse de temps.

\- D'accord. Mais vous n'avez rien pour réduire ses nausées ? Vous comprenez, on va bientôt se marier et …

\- Je comprends très bien Izuna-sama.

Le médecin avait déjà tout préparé, il lui tendit un petit sac de toile assez léger :

\- Ces herbes médicinales l'aideront à passer ce petit désagrément sans problème pour le bébé.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Il prit le sac et payait le médecin avant de s'incliner à nouveau et sortir de la demeure avec la jeune femme. Il ne put se retenir de sourire comme un gros bêta mais qui pouvait se retenir de sourire après une telle nouvelle ? Il allait se marier avec elle et en plus, elle attendait un héritier. Il était vraiment trop heureux pour le cacher. Il regardait dans la rue principale, avec toute cette neige et ce froid, il n'y avait pas grand monde.

Il en profitait pour serrer la jeune femme contre lui en l'embrassant. Elle le laissait faire et y répondit. Il la soulevait du sol et la serrait contre lui encore :

\- On va avoir un bébé ! Je suis tellement heureux, Kami-sama est tellement clément !

Elle se mit à sourire sans lui répondre, elle savait à quel point il était heureux. Et elle, elle était heureuse avec lui. Il ne la lâchait pas et marchait assez vite jusqu'à la demeure de son père. Il déposait la jeune femme sur le seuil de la porte avant d'entrer dans la demeure. Les deux amoureux se débarrassaient de leurs zoris ainsi que de leurs tabis pour aller les étendre devant le feu de la cheminée du salon.

Tajima était assit à la table plus loin entrain de boire son thé avec Madara et William. Les trois hommes avaient leurs regards posés sur les deux qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce avec une seule question en tête : qu'avait dit le médecin ? En voyant le sourire béat de son fils, Tajima se doutait bien que ça n'était sûrement pas grand-chose. Izuna vint s'asseoir avec la jeune femme et regardait son père :

\- Je t'écoute mon fils, qu'a dit le médecin ?

\- Eh bien, que tu allais te sentir sacrément vieux. Tu vas être grand-père.

Tajima restait un peu bloqué sur l'annonce de son fils au même titre que William et Madara. Les deux pères étaient fixés sur l'idée qu'ils allaient être grand-père. Et Madara, c'était pour tout autre chose. Il ne pensait pas que son frère serait père à vingt ans et encore moins être père maintenant. Son cadet allait connaitre des joies qu'il ne connaitrait pas avant lui et ça le dégoûtait mais il ne le montrait pas comme toujours.

Tajima se mit à réagir assez subitement avec une voix forte mais pas de colère, de joie :

\- Mon fils va avoir un enfant ! Merci Kami-sama ! Mae ! Apporte-nous du saké ! On doit fêter ça dignement !

\- Père, on n'est que le matin…

\- C'est pas grave, ça ne changera pas grand-chose !

Tajima était sûrement l'homme le plus heureux du village après son fils. Il allait être grand-père ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça. William gardait son masque chaleureux malgré qu'il aurait tellement voulu lui aussi exprimer sa joie. Sa fille allait avoir un bébé et il était tellement heureux de la savoir. Mais il réfléchissait, Tajima lui avait parlé de l'incident et il devait prendre une décision avant de partir d'ici pour toujours.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée de la domestique. Elle posait le saké sur la table avec quatre coupelles, Faustine n'en boirait pas maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'elle était enceinte. Mais la domestique lui posait une tasse de thé à la place et la jeune femme lui souriait en la remerciant. Elle avait les oreilles partout et des fois, ça n'était pas un mal. Elle s'inclinait devant eux avant de repartir dans la cuisine.

Tajima n'attendait pas, il servait les quatre coupelles avec joie avant de boire à la santé du jeune couple. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que le mariage pour que les choses soient complètes.

La veille au soir du mariage, Izuna était sortit avec la jeune femme. Il faisait presque nuit et il tenait une torche dans sa main. De l'autre, il tenait celle de la jeune femme. Ils marchaient tous les deux en silence avant de sortir du campement. Ils s'enfonçaient tous les deux dans la forêt. Ça faisait longtemps qu'Izuna n'était pas venu par ici. Mais il se devait de le faire avant de s'unir avec elle le lendemain.

Les deux amants commençaient à grimper de petites marches de pierre sculptées dans le sol de la forêt. Il y avait quelques bougies qui éclairaient leur chemin mais la luminosité n'était pas terrible pour la jeune femme. Ils continuaient de gravir les marches pendant un long moment avant d'arriver sur du plat. Un temple de moyenne taille se dressait sous les yeux de la jeune femme, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose d'aussi beau.

Des torches et des bougies l'éclairaient de partout et elle était émerveillée devant un tel spectacle. Izuna posait sa torche sur un socle fait pour avant de lui prendre la main. Elle suivait le jeune homme jusqu'aux façades du temple. Il prit deux bâtons d'encens avant de mettre une offrande, quelques pièces dans une coupelle. Il en donnait un à la jeune femme avant de faire brûler le sien à l'aide d'une bougie et de le planter dans une coupelle de sable.

Faustine le regardait faire avant de faire la même chose que lui. Puis, ils marchaient un peu avant de se retrouver devant un petit renfoncement où il y avait une statue finement décorée et éclairée. Izuna regardait Faustine qui semblait encore impressionnée par les lieux :

\- On va remercier les Kami et prier pour qu'ils veillent encore sur nous.

\- D'accord.

Il prit une corde pour sonner une cloche, elle en fit de même avant qu'il ne joigne ses mains et reste silencieux. Elle le suivait sur le même rituel en remerciant silencieusement et en priant pour que son mariage se passe bien. Ils restaient quelques secondes comme ça avant de repartir. Izuna reprit sa torche avant de descendre prudemment les marches. Avec la neige et la gelée, c'était assez glissant et il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme ait le moindre mal alors que demain, ils allaient enfin se marier.

Ils arrivaient sans mal en bas avant de rejoindre le campement et rentrer au chaud dans la demeure du chef de clan. Ils mangeaient tous le soir ensemble avant que le couple ne soit séparé. Faustine resterait à la demeure principale pendant qu'Izuna partirait dormir ailleurs et il savait où. La maison qu'il voulait était finie et il avait pu l'emménager comme il l'avait souhaité. Mais la jeune femme n'en n'aurait la surprise que le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme fut réveillée très tôt pour être préparée à son mariage. Mae serait avec elle mais aussi une autre femme qu'elle reconnue. La grosse dame qui lui avait fait des « misères » à son arriver au campement. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était du passé. Faustine déjeunait en silence au rez-de-chaussée. Elle fut rejointe par William vers la fin de son petit déjeuner. L'homme devait lui parler :

\- Mizuki-sama, je dois vous annoncer mon départ dans la journée.

\- Oh ? Vous partez déjà ?

\- Oui Mademoiselle, j'ai fini votre apprentissage, je sais que c'est très soudain mais c'est comme ça.

\- Est-ce qu'on se reverra un jour ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas revenir. Mais je resterais pour votre mariage, soyez en sûr.

Elle acquiesçait légèrement, il avait été si gentil avec elle. Ça allait faire bizarre mais il fallait qu'elle s'y habitue. Elle lui fit un doux sourire avant que Mae ne vienne la chercher, c'était l'heure de se préparer. Elle se levait de sa place pour suivre la jeune domestique jusqu'à la salle d'eau où la plupart des choses allaient se faire pour elle. Elle était nerveuse et anxieuse mais qui ne le serait pas ? Mais dans le fond, elle était heureuse.

Izuna n'avait pratiquement pas dormit de la nuit, il avait pensé et repensé à cette journée. Il était tellement pressé de se marier avec celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Mais l'angoisse l'avait prit pendant des heures. Laisser la jeune femme seule ne le rassurait jamais. Et ne pas l'avoir contre lui ne le rassurait pas non plus. Il était toujours inquiet pour elle, même quand il partait pour une mission lointaine.

Il avait réussit à dormir une heure ou deux avant l'aube. Il aurait bien dormi plus mais il fut réveillé par son propre père. Tajima lui avait dit la veille qu'il passerait le matin pour l'aider. Il était près de lui, une main plutôt douce sur son épaule avec un sourire. Pas le grand sourire de bêta mais un sourire quand même, celui qui voulait dire « je suis fier de toi ». Et dieu sait qu'Izuna le chérissait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ainsi.

Généralement, il n'y en n'avait que pour son frère et uniquement son frère. Madara était talentueux, certes mais lui, il avait le talent aussi et maintenant une femme ainsi qu'une demeure. Et ça, ça valait tout l'or du monde à ses yeux. Il se redressait difficilement en se frottant le visage. Il se rendit compte qu'il faisait très froid, le feu s'était éteint dans la nuit et la maison était aussi froide qu'à son arriver dans les lieux.

Tajima se saisissait d'un haori avant de lui mettre sur les épaules :

\- As-tu bien dormi mon fils ?

\- Durement père, mais ça ira mieux ce soir. Il faut juste que je rallume le feu.

\- Tu as de quoi manger ?

\- Oui, j'ai prit le soin de faire des provisions.

Il se levait et sortit de la chambre avec lui. La maison n'avait pas d'étage, enfin si, mais ça n'était qu'un grenier. Izuna n'avait pas besoin d'autant de place que chez son père. Il allait se préparer son petit déjeuner pendant que son père s'occupait de rallumer le feu dans la cheminée. Quand il sera bien chaud, ça ira mieux. Izuna se posait ensuite avec lui à une table pour manger et servir le thé à son père pour le faire patienter.

Il pensait encore à beaucoup de choses mais il se minait le moral pour rien sûrement. Il su de son père que le traducteur partirait après le mariage. C'était le mieux à faire en sachant que le Daimyo devait déjà être au courant pour eux. Mais il avait gardé une bourse de côté pour lui, Izuna n'était pas vache, l'homme s'était tut pendant tout ce temps et il avait donné de son temps pour Faustine même si c'était un juste retour des choses.

Il finissait de déjeuner assez vite. Mais son père le regardait encore pour une dernière question :

\- Pour le sharingan, tu comptes le lui dire quand ?

\- Je lui en parlerais calmement, il vaut mieux, je ne veux pas qu'elle me fuit avant le mariage.

\- Hm. Bien, faisons comme ça alors. Aller, va te préparer, c'est bientôt l'heure.

Il acquiesçait avant de se lever et de partir, il était maintenant pressé lui aussi de voir sa compagne au plus vite.

Quelques heures plus tard, Izuna sortit de chez lui, accompagné de son père. Le jeune homme arborait la tenue traditionnelle du mariage, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru porter un jour. Il trouvait cette tenue vraiment pas adéquate mais il ne la porterait qu'une fois. Il marchait dans la neige avec son paternel avant d'entrer dans une bâtisse qu'ils avaient aménagée pour l'occasion. Une salle pour le mariage et une autre grande salle pour le repas.

Tout était prêt comme convenu.

Tout le clan était convié à ce mariage ainsi qu'au repas. Les gens arrivaient au fur et à mesure en présentant leurs vœux de bonheur. Izuna était ravi et il n'attendait plus que Faustine. La jeune femme arrivait peu de temps après. Elle entrait dans la pièce sous les regards des gens du clan. Elle se sentait angoissée encore mais en voyant Izuna plus loin, cette angoisse s'envolait un peu. Elle avançait jusqu'à lui avant de s'arrêter à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme la regardait avant de sourire encore, il la trouvait vraiment très belle. Il prit sa main avant de la baiser, il se sentait honoré. Puis, ils restaient silencieux pendant la cérémonie qu'ils respectaient point par point. Ils partagèrent le saké avant d'être officiellement unis par le mariage. Le reste du clan s'inclinait devant le nouveau couple avant de venir chacun leur tour pour présenter à nouveau leurs vœux et offrir les cadeaux.

Ils les acceptèrent poliment mais ne les ouvraient pas. Ça ne se faisait pas, ils devront attendre d'être seuls pour le faire. Les cadeaux furent posés dans une autre pièce en attendant de faire le repas de mariage. Izuna prit doucement le bras de sa femme pour aller dans l'autre grande salle. Elle était bien décorée comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Izuna emmenait Faustine s'asseoir près de lui en bout de salle.

Tajima se mit à côté de son fils, Madara plus loin mais sur la même table. Le chef de clan avait demandé à William de s'asseoir vers sa fille, c'était normal après tout. Son visage était encore caché mais il ne cessait de sourire, il était heureux pour elle. Il savait maintenant qu'elle serait en sécurité avec Izuna. Le repas durait assez longtemps, il se prolongeait même jusqu'au soir. Les hommes buvaient beaucoup mais se tenaient bien.

Izuna n'avait cessé par moment d'échanger des mots doux au creux de l'oreille de sa compagne qui rougissait par moment. Il en riait et elle lui parlait aussi sans bruit. Il était tellement heureux ce soir. Mais c'était l'heure pour William de quitter les lieux. Izuna et Faustine l'accompagnaient jusqu'à la sortie du campement. Izuna tendit une bourse pleine pour lui :

\- Ça vous évitera de mendier. Et pour vos services.

\- Merci…

Il prit la bourse et la mit dans son sac. Il allait s'incliner devant sa fille mais il fut prit de court. Il sentait des bras s'enrouler autour de lui et le serrer. Il se figeait un instant avant de regarder Izuna. Le jeune homme lui fit un simple signe de tête. Il passait ses bras autour de la jeune femme avant de la serrer aussi contre lui. Ils restaient comme ça quelques minutes avant qu'il ne la lâche :

\- Tous mes vœux de bonheur Faustine. Et j'espère que tu continueras de jouer de l'ocarina, tu t'es vraiment améliorée. Je suis fier de toi ; disait-il en français.

La jeune femme fut surprise de la familiarité qu'il avait prit avec elle d'un seul coup. D'habitude, c'était des « Mizuki-sama » et des « vous ». Là, il l'avait tutoyée et utilisé son vrai nom. Il allait partir mais passait sa main sous son haut pour agripper un collier. C'était son médaillon, il savait qu'il serait plus utile à la jeune femme qu'à lui maintenant. Il tendit sa main vers elle. Elle en fit de même et il lui donnait le médaillon avant de tourner le dos et de marcher.

Faustine ouvrit sa main pour voir le médaillon, il était un peu usé. Elle l'ouvrit et reconnue la mèche blonde, c'était celle qu'elle avait donnée à son père avant sa disparition. Elle regardait les deux portraits dedans, maintenant, le déclique se faisait dans sa tête. Elle regardait l'homme s'éloigner dans la neige et le vent :

\- Papa ! ; criait-elle.

Rien ne semblait le retenir, il partait sans se retourner. Faustine voulait lui courir après mais dans la neige c'était difficile et Izuna la retenu en la serrant contre lui :

\- C'était son choix, respecte-le. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait ; disait-il doucement.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit…

\- Je suis désolé mais on n'avait pas le choix. Il avait prit sa décision.

\- Mais je ne le reverrais jamais.

Il fouillait sa poche et mit la main sur un parchemin. Il lui donnait :

\- Il t'a laissé ça. Je pense que tu devrais le lire à tête reposée. Mais s'il te plait, ne nous déteste pas à cause de son choix. Au début, on lui avait demandé de se taire mais après il avait le choix.

\- Je ne peux pas te détester…

Non, elle ne pouvait pas le détester lui. Après tout, ça n'est pas lui qui a dit à son père de partir comme ça. Elle en saurait déjà un peu plus quand elle aura lue le parchemin qu'il lui avait laissé. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur car au départ, elle était venue pour lui, pour le retrouver et le ramener chez eux, en France. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Maintenant, elle savait qu'il était en vie et c'était sûrement une des choses qui comptait pour elle.

Elle aurait voulue lui parler plus mais ça ne s'était pas fait mais au moins, il avait pu voir sa petite fille une dernière fois.


	17. Chapter 17: Obligations

Le regard posé sur le plafond de sa nouvelle chambre, Faustine pensait. Elle avait pu voir au fil des heures le bois au-dessus de sa tête changer de couleur au fur et à mesure que le jour arrivait. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Autour de sa taille, le bras doux d'Izuna la serrait contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et régulier dans sa nuque. Il n'avait pas changé de position depuis qu'il s'était endormi après lui avoir fait l'amour.

Après le départ de William, elle avait passée le reste de la soirée sans dire un mot. Les gens étaient partis au fur et à mesure et Izuna lui avait présenté la nouvelle maison qu'il avait fait faire spécialement pour eux. Il avait bien sentit à quel point elle était triste encore. Sans un mot, ils avaient filé dans la chambre avant de se donner corps et âmes l'un à l'autre malgré ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures avant.

Mais elle, elle n'avait pas réussit à trouver le sommeil. Son regard était perdu et elle n'avait cessé de réfléchir de la nuit. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi il était parti comme ça sans jamais rien lui dire. Son regard quittait le plafond pour se poser vers le petit meuble bas où était posé le parchemin qu'Izuna lui avait donné après son départ. Sûrement qu'elle saurait le pourquoi du comment il avait fait ce geste.

Elle dégageait doucement le bras du jeune homme de sa taille avant de se lever. Sans qu'elle le voie, il entrouvrit les yeux et la regardait. Il avait une vue parfaite sur sa nudité et sa le ferait pratiquement sourire. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente déranger par sa présence dès le levé. Il attendrait un peu avant de faire quoique ce soit. Il la voyait se baisser pour se saisir de son yukata et le mettre avant de se diriger vers le meuble et prendre le parchemin.

Puis, elle marchait sans bruit jusqu'à la porte qu'elle fit glisser doucement avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle la refermait derrière elle et il se retrouvait seul. Il ouvrit entièrement les yeux et se mit à réfléchir lui aussi. Faustine marchait jusque dans le salon avant de mettre un peu de bois qui était stocké dans une pièce attenante spécialement pour ça. Elle mit deux bûches dans le feu avant de s'asseoir devant au chaud.

Elle regardait longuement le parchemin qu'elle avait entre les mains avant d'en faire sauter le sceau qui le scellait. Elle le dépliait doucement avant de voir qu'il avait écrit en français. Elle commençait à le lire dans le calme le plus complet :

 _« Faustine ;_

 _Quand tu liras ma lettre, je serais sûrement déjà partit assez loin du domaine Uchiha. Je sais que tu es en ce moment triste ou bien en colère après moi mais je n'avais pas le choix. Quand Izuna m'a envoyé la lettre pour venir te voir, j'étais tellement heureux. Mais je devais me taire pour que ton apprentissage se passe au mieux. Et puis, Tajima m'a proposé de te révéler qui j'étais mais que le jour de mon départ. Si je réussissais à te faire apprendre ce qu'il voulait, j'étais libre. Je t'ai apprit tout ce que je savais mais je n'ai cessé de réfléchir. Réfléchir si je devais te le dire ou non. Au départ, je ne voulais rien te dire pour t'éviter un chagrin inévitable. Mais si je ne te le disais pas, c'était mon cœur qui pleurait._

 _Alors, j'ai coupé la poire en deux. Je ne te l'aurais pas dit en face mais te le faire comprendre autrement. J'ai prit la décision de quitter le Japon au plus vite si je le peux car mes jours sont à nouveau comptés ici. Le Daimyo est sûrement au courant que le clan hébergeait deux étrangers. Toi, tu es en sécurité maintenant mais pas moi. Je ne sais pas si tu pardonneras tout ce que j'ai fait. Mais ma priorité était de te protéger jusqu'au bout qu'importes les moyens. Pendant huit ans, j'avais perdu espoir de te revoir un jour ainsi que ta mère. Ta mère, je ne la verrais plus mais toi, je sais maintenant où tu es et ça me convient amplement._

 _J'ai passé des mois heureux avec toi, même si je ne pouvais rien te dire. J'ai été heureux de te partager mon savoir comme un vrai père l'aurait fait avec ses enfants. Et pour moi, tu seras toujours ma plus grande fierté. Je ne sais pas si on se reverra un jour mais je l'espère vraiment. J'espère que tu seras heureuse avec Izuna, tu le mérites. C'est un bon garçon, je sais qu'il prendra soin de toi autant qu'il le pourra. Je peux te dire aussi que je suis heureux de savoir que je vais être grand-père, peut-être verrais-je un jour mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille qui sait ?_

 _Continues aussi à te perfectionner, c'est la clef pour être respecté et s'imposer. Continues tes entrainements avec Tajima, plus tu passeras d'heures à ça et plus tu sauras te défendre. Bon, je ne dis pas que tu seras au même niveau qu'eux mais rapproche-toi un maximum d'eux pour montrer que toi aussi tu es capable de faire des choses de tes mains. Tu as beaucoup de talents, exploites-les._

 _Méfies-toi des samouraïs, ils ont beau être grands et bien vêtus mais ce sont des êtres qui n'hésiteraient pas à te tuer. Ils sont au service du Daimyo et ils sont cruels. Méfies-toi aussi des autres. Ne fais confiance qu'en ton nouveau clan et encore plus à ton cercle. Mais si tu n'as pas confiance en une personne du cercle qui te compose, éloigne-toi et restes près de ton mari qui saura te conseiller au moindre doute._

 _Bien, j'arrive à la fin de ma lettre, je ne voulais pas t'assommer à coup de « je suis fier de toi » ou de « ne sors jamais ». Non, mon but est de te guider et je pense avoir fait le nécessaire. Ah, oui, je suis content que tu saches à présent te servir de l'ocarina. Tu joues très bien et ça pourrait t'être vraiment utile un jour. Je suis comblé même si mon cœur pleure encore de mon départ précipité._

 _Prends soin de toi, je t'aime._

 _William. »_

Elle baissait la tête pour laisser quelques larmes s'échapper. Elle aurait tellement voulue qu'il reste près d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pratiquement jamais vu de sa vie et ça lui faisait mal. Mais elle savait que même si son père était parti, elle pouvait compter sur son mari pour l'épauler. Et sur Tajima malgré que ça ait très mal commencé entre eux au départ. Mais elle avait fait des progrès et lui aussi et il avait apprit à aimer la jeune femme à son façon.

Elle espérait que les conseils de son père lui seraient profitables. Mais elle se promettait qu'elle s'améliorerait comme il le souhaitait, c'était son nouveau but aujourd'hui. Elle entendit un frottement sur les tatamis. Elle relevait un peu la tête pour voir Izuna près de la porte. Il avait enfilé lui aussi un yukata mais pour homme. Il la regardait silencieusement avant de marcher près d'elle pour se baisser à sa hauteur.

Il caressait le visage de la jeune femme avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle passait ses bras autour de lui pour rester comme ça. Il caressait doucement son dos en la berçant, il était si heureux de l'avoir contre lui. Il sentait son odeur, elle sentait aussi bon que la veille avec le jasmin :

\- Mizuki, je m'occuperais bien de toi. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Je sais Izuna. Je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi.

\- Au début c'était mal partit mais je suis heureux que tu ais acceptée.

\- Mais maintenant, je t'aime plus que tout.

Il sourit doucement et lui baisait la joue avant de se relever. Il la laissait devant le feu avant de marcher jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il savait exactement ce que la jeune femme aimait manger. Généralement le riz blanc qui composait tous les repas de la journée, elle était friande du bœuf en lamelle avec des oignons. Un peu de légumes mais jamais de natto. Et puis, son thé, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était enceinte, il en mettait plus pour elle.

Il voulait absolument que son fils ou sa fille soit en bonne santé. A vingt ans, il se sentait enfin prêt d'assumer cette charge. Il y pensait tout le temps, il savait qu'il aurait la charge de les entrainer pour se défendre. Il se disait qu'il y arriverait et que ça n'était pas insurmontable. Il finissait de préparer le petit déjeuner avant de l'apporter sur la table du salon. La jeune femme se retirait de devant le feu avant de le rejoindre à table.

Elle prit ses baguettes et lui aussi avant de joindre leurs mains :

\- Itadakimasu.

Puis, ils mangeaient calmement, rien que tous les deux à présent.

Quelques jours passèrent après ça et Faustine se retrouvait à nouveau en entrainement avec Tajima. Mais maintenant que l'homme savait qu'elle était enceinte, il avait décidé de moins la faire travailler sur des entrainements risqués. Il l'entrainait plus sur du lancé de shuriken ou de kunaï pour lui apprendre à viser au plus juste. La neige n'avait toujours pas disparue mais ça ne les empêchait pas de faire ce qu'il y avait à faire.

Izuna était partit avec son frère pour une petite mission d'une journée à peine. Après l'entrainement, le chef de clan avait convié sa belle-fille à venir déjeuner avec lui dans la demeure principale. La jeune femme le suivait en silence jusqu'à chez lui avant de retirer ses zoris et ses tabis trempés par la neige. Mae lui tendit une serviette pour sécher ses pieds pendant qu'elle emmenait les affaires des deux sécher devant la cheminée.

Faustine suivait ensuite Tajima jusqu'au salon avant de s'asseoir à table. Elle restait silencieuse pendant que l'homme se servi du saké. Mae leurs apportait le repas avant de disparaitre assez vite de la pièce pour les laisser tous les deux. La jeune femme commençait à manger en silence après avoir fait le petit rituel de tous les repas. Tajima sentait qu'elle était encore triste à cause du départ de son père mais elle devait l'accepter.

Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas fini tout son apprentissage avec lui et une question lui taraudait l'esprit, qui était vraiment Tajima ? Enfin, quel était son rôle parmi tout ça, au niveau des terres ? Il avait beau avoir presque la cinquantaine, il restait toujours aussi rapide et hyper-entrainé. Elle se demandait si son rôle de chef de clan ne cachait pas autre chose :

\- Tajima-sama ?

\- Hm, oui Mizuki ?

\- Je voulais vous demander, normalement, vous m'aviez dit qu'il n'y avait que les samouraïs qui avaient le droit de porter le katana. Vous en portez un vous aussi avec le tanto, vous étiez samouraï ?

Il se mit à sourire doucement et posait ses baguettes avant de se resservir un peu de saké :

\- Effectivement, je suis encore samouraï mais différemment. Avant que le shogun ne réussisse à tenir en laisse les Daimyos, il y avait des guerres de partout. C'était sans arrêt au temps de mon père et de mon grand-père. chaque Daimyos voulaient la terre de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'un shogun ne s'impose et fasse arrêter tout ça. Beaucoup de samouraïs comme moi se retrouvaient sans maître à protéger et nos revenus baissaient jusqu'à ce que ça ne suffise plus à payer nos besoins.

\- Madara et Izuna, vous les avez entrainés pour être samouraï aussi ?

\- Effectivement, tout enfant de samouraï doit suivre cette voix. Mais mon clan n'est pas entièrement samouraï. Pendant que je tenais cette fonction, il fallait aussi que je fasse tourner mon village miniature. Alors j'ai fait la demande à notre Daimyos si je pouvais rester samouraï tout en dirigeant mon clan. Il n'y voyait aucun problème mais il faut que chaque année je paie le Daimyo avec le riz qu'on cultive car on ne peut pas manger le riz de nos propres cultures, c'est pour ça qu'on en achète au gros village. Mais j'ai beau être samouraï, je suis aussi un ninja dans l'âme et c'est le plus important car si je dois tuer un autre samouraï pour protéger les miens, je le ferais.

\- Mais pourtant vous êtes en période de paix si je puis dire.

\- Mizuki, tu apprendras que même en période de paix, les gens ne cesseront de se faire la guerre. Un Daimyo ou un samouraï peut toujours faire appelle à quelqu'un pour tuer ne serait-ce que son propre frère et c'est déjà arrivé au sein de la famille du shogun. Et puis, un clan que nous connaissons nous fait encore la guerre. Ils œuvrent pour le shogun mais on leur tient tête comme à chaque fois. Mais la plupart de mes hommes ici ne sont que des paysans, heureusement qu'ils savent se battre.

Elle acquiesçait, elle comprenait un peu mieux maintenant. Elle se l'avouait, leur histoire est plus difficile que celle des français. Il bu son saké avant de la regarder encore, elle ne savait pas tout mais elle finirait bien par savoir. Mais il voyait bien que son fils ne lui avait pas encore parlé du sharingan et il aurait voulu qu'il le fasse. Dire que certains clans leurs font encore la guerre à cause de ça. Juste à cause d'une tare héréditaire qui ne leurs apportait qu'une vision nocturne et un léger pouvoir hypnotique.

En même temps, ils étaient connus pour ça. Ils étaient les seuls à détenir une telle chose dans tous les clans réunis. Mais il devait en parler à la jeune femme, ça ne pouvait sûrement pas attendre et ça faisait parti aussi de son entrainement :

\- Mizuki, est-ce que tu as déjà entendue parler du sharingan ?

\- Sharingan ? Non, jamais. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le sharingan est une pupille, un œil si tu veux. C'est héréditaire dans notre clan et seulement celui-là. Personne ne sait pourquoi nous avons ça mais on nous surnomme les enfants du diable.

\- Enfants du diable ? C'est un peu péjoratif.

Il se mit à sourire, elle n'avait pas tort pour ça :

\- Oui, très même. Nous sommes très croyants comme tu le sais mais mon clan n'est pas d'accord sur le fait de se faire surnommer d'enfants du diable. C'est pour ça aussi que notre Daimyo nous confie beaucoup de missions car c'est un grand avantage de le posséder. Mais trêve de bavardage, je vais te montrer mais surtout n'ait pas peur, je ne te ferais rien.

Faustine le regardait dans les yeux avant de voir les pupilles changer progressivement de couleur. Elle voyait que ça passait littéralement du noir au rouge sang avec comme des petits motifs noirs dedans. Elle continuait d'observer, elle trouvait ces yeux fascinants, elle aimait beaucoup mais c'est vrai que même dans son pays on les aurait brûlés vifs pour ça :

\- Je trouve ça joli moi. Et ça vous donne quoi en plus ?

\- On peut voir dans la nuit et on possède un léger pouvoir hypnotisant.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi le Daimyo compte beaucoup sur vous.

Il sourit encore, heureusement que oui, le Daimyo savait à quel point il avait de bons hommes à sa charge malgré les temps de paix du moment. Chaque Daimyo savait leur secret, enfin, tout le monde sur le territoire le savait. Il était quand même satisfait que la jeune femme n'ait pas prit la poudre d'escampette quand elle a vu ses yeux. Mais elle devait quand même s'en méfier car n'importe qui pourrait l'hypnotiser pour des fins personnelles.

Il buvait un énième saké pendant que Mae était revenue pour débarrasser la table et donner le thé à Faustine. La jeune femme et l'homme continuaient de discuter avant que la domestique ne revienne avec un rouleau dans les mains :

\- Tajima-sama, un parchemin de la part du Daimyo.

\- Bien, merci.

Il le prit avant qu'elle ne reparte en dehors de la pièce. Faustine buvait son thé en gardant toute son attention sur l'homme. Le parchemin était scellé avec de la cire et le sceau du Daimyo dessus, prouvant la provenance du document. Il fit sauter le sceau avant de déplier le parchemin. La calligraphie était quasi parfaite, prouvant aussi que c'était un noble de haut rang qui l'avait écrit de sa main et non par la main d'un quelconque scribe.

Tajima prit un air assez grave sur son visage en lisant le parchemin. Faustine ne le lâchait pas du regard en se demandant bien ce qu'il y avait d'écrit là-dedans. Il relisait plusieurs fois en silence pour être bien sûr de comprendre. Puis, il se mit à soupirer en posant le parchemin à plat sur la table :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Le Daimyo à quand même été mit au courant de ta présence. En ce moment, il séjourne à Edo pour ses obligations envers le shogun.

\- Et que veut-il concrètement ?

\- Même si tu as changée de nom et que tu es mariée avec mon fils, il souhaiterait te voir. Les étrangers ne sont pas acceptés ici mais en gros il veut voir si tu vaux le coup ou non.

\- Donc en faite si je comprends bien, je vais devoir aller là-bas et si je ne lui conviens pas, il pourrait me tuer sur place ?

\- C'est exact, c'est pour quoi je vais demander à quelqu'un de te former assez vite sur les manières que tu devras adoptées devant lui. Et si on refuse le rendez-vous, tu mourras aussi.

Elle soupirait, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix que d'y aller mais elle serait sûrement accompagnée. Car sur la route qui menait à Edo, il y avait des points de contrôles. Les femmes ne pouvaient pas les passer seules même avec une autorisation officielle. Mais sa seule peur serait de se faire tuer là-bas et de perdre le bébé. Elle ne pensait pas que ça serait si compliqué. Mais elle verrait bien comment ça se passerait.

Au soir, elle était encore dans la demeure de Tajima. Izuna avait convenu qu'il viendrait la récupérer ici en rentrant de sa mission. Du coup, c'était lui qui lui avait enseigné quelques gestes à adopter devant le Daimyo. Il voulait s'assurer par lui-même qu'elle réussisse ce qu'il lui montrait. Elle avait bien joué le jeu et ils s'étaient arrêtés en fin de journée. La jeune femme était encore assise dans le salon avec lui avant que la porte principale ne s'ouvre.

Les deux frères étaient enfin rentrés de mission. Ils enlevaient leurs zoris et tabis avant de marcher dans le couloir et de les voir dans le salon. Izuna se mit à sourire en voyant sa femme, il était content de la retrouver. Il marchait jusqu'à elle avant de lui baiser le front et de s'asseoir près d'elle. Madara entrait à son tour dans la pièce avant de s'asseoir près de son père. Il leur servait du saké avant de les regarder, l'air assez grave :

\- J'ai reçu une missive du Daimyo. Il veut la voir à Edo.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Elle a changée de nom et elle est ma femme, je ne vois pas où est le problème maintenant ? ; disait Izuna un brin énervé.

\- Je sais mon fils mais elle n'a pas le choix. Nous partons demain matin, le voyage va être long. Madara, tu resteras ici pour assurer la protection du clan.

Il acquiesçait en silence, il n'avait pas tellement le choix après tout. Il posait son regard sur la jeune femme. Ça le ferait chier lui aussi qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il aurait été son mari, il se serait bien foutu de l'ordre du Daimyo. Mais son père ne s'en foutait pas, il tenait à son clan. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Izuna, lui, était vraiment en colère. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme soit prise à partit à cause de tout ça.

Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et il avait peur pour elle. Il ne pu s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui, oui, il avait vraiment très peur. Il venait à peine de se marier qu'on lui demandait déjà de la livrer au Daimyo pour qu'il décide de son sort. C'était injuste pour le jeune homme, il détestait cette pseudo- période de paix. Pourtant, c'était bien grâce aux Occidentaux que le pays avait pu se développer un peu.

Demain, il partira avec elle et son père pour assurer sa protection tout au long du chemin. Et si le Daimyo décidait qu'elle devait mourir, il mourrait sûrement le même jour. Soit de la main d'un autre samouraï en charge de sa protection soit de sa main à lui par le seppuku. Car si Faustine venait à mourir, il serait bien trop malheureux et déshonoré pour continuer à vivre sans celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.


	18. Chapter 18: Marche sur Edo

**Hello, j'en suis déjà à 21 chapitres écris et je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter. par contre, le lundi de paques, je ne posterais pas car je déménage et je n'aurais ni le temps ni internet pour écrire.**

 **Réponse review:**

 **megane: alors pour le bébé tu le sauras dans le 21 justement x) courage et patience! et pour l'entrevue, chapitre 20 ^^**

* * *

Dans la nuit, Faustine fut doucement réveillée par Izuna. Ça y est, aujourd'hui ils devaient partir pour aller à Edo. Le jeune homme avait allumé quelques lampes à huile pour éclairer doucement la demeure. Il faisait encore nuit et le soleil ne se lèverait que dans quelques heures. Il lui baisait tendrement le front avant de l'aider à se lever. Il s'était levé plus tôt pour remettre un peu de bois dans la cheminée et préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il attrapait quand même un haori assez chaud pour la jeune femme avant de la couvrir avec. Elle s'enroulait dedans avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle marchait dans le couloir principal avant de rentrer dans la salle à manger. Le petit déjeuner était déjà mit sur la table. Elle s'assit à sa place et Izuna en face d'elle avec un petit sourire. Mais derrière ce sourire se cachait un stress qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer.

Ils firent leur petit rituel avant de manger dans le calme. Faustine avait quand même peur, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait là-bas. Son estomac n'en restait pas moins noué, elle avait peur de ne jamais revenir d'Edo. Elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup et Izuna de même. A la fin du repas, elle se relevait et aidait son mari à ranger avant de rejoindre leur chambre pour se préparer. Faustine se couvrait assez chaudement, elle savait que le voyage sera très long.

Izuna l'avait aidée à mettre son kimono d'hiver et à cacher au moins une arme dans son obi. Lui, il finissait de s'habiller avant de préparer ses armes et ses affaires aussi. Il prit soin de prendre de l'argent ainsi que des vivres. Sûrement qu'ils leurs arriveraient de dormir à la belle étoile. Izuna ne comptait pas plus de deux à trois jours pour aller jusqu'à la capitale. Il sortit ensuite de la demeure et marchait dans le village pour aller chercher un cheval et la charrette couverte.

Il l'emmenait sans bruit jusque devant chez lui avant d'attacher le cheval le temps de charger la charrette. Il préparait les vivres, il en achèterait sûrement d'autres pour le retour à Edo. Il rangeait les affaires dans la charrette avant de les recouvrir pour protéger ça de l'humidité. Faustine avait fini elle aussi et ils sortirent de la demeure après avoir bien vérifié que toutes les lampes étaient bien éteintes.

Le jeune homme se tournait vers elle, sharingans activés pour voir dans l'obscurité. Il lui mit sa capuche rembourrée sur la tête avant de bien couvrir son visage et vérifier si ses mains étaient couvertes aussi. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle prenne froid. Après avoir vérifié tout ça, il la soulevait facilement pour la mettre sur le cheval. Elle s'accrochait prudemment à la selle avant qu'il ne prenne la bride et marche.

Faustine ne bougeait pas de là où elle était. Ils arrivaient près de la demeure de Tajima, ce dernier attendait à l'entrer. Il arrêtait la charrette pour que son père puisse mettre ses affaires dedans. Puis, ils partirent tous les trois sur les routes qui menaient à Edo. Ils allaient devoir faire très attention, leur blason n'était pas apparent car ils savaient qu'ils risquaient de se faire attaquer et ça n'était pas le moment.

Izuna continuait de tenir la bride du cheval pendant que son père marchait de l'autre côté. Faustine regardait quand même autour d'elle-même si elle ne voyait pas grand-chose. Après avoir traversé une plaine très enneigée, ils entraient enfin dans une forêt assez épaisse. Cette forêt menait sur le chemin principal pour aller à Edo et ils n'avaient pas le choix que d'y passer. Ils y faisaient encore plus attention.

Faustine avait sa main sur son tanto au cas où s'ils se faisaient attaquer. Ils restaient très silencieux pendant plusieurs heures avant d'arriver sur la fameuse route qui menait à Edo. Le jour commençait à se lever enfin sur un ciel gris et encore plein de neige. L'hiver se faisait long mais ils avaient l'habitude à force. Izuna jetait un regard de temps en temps à la jeune femme pour voir si elle allait bien, il pouvait comprendre si ça n'était pas le cas.

Tajima levait le regard droit devant lui, au loin se profilait un de ces fameux points de contrôles. Il soupirait et arrêtait le cheval avant de tendre sa main vers Faustine :

\- Maintenant tu n'as plus besoin d'armes. Et il vaut mieux.

\- Bien…

Elle fouillait dans son obi avant de lui donner son tanto. Il le prit et le mit dans la charrette avec ses autres armes. Puis, il la fit descendre du cheval. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, à force elle commençait à en avoir mal aux cuisses. Puis, ils reprirent leur chemin avant d'arriver au fameux point de control. Ils furent arrêtés par deux hommes qui surveillaient et leurs demandaient des papiers qui justifiaient leurs venue sur Edo.

Tajima sortit le parchemin du Daimyo de sa région avant de le donner à l'un des hommes. Il le lisait avant de poser son regard sur Faustine. La jeune ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre en attendant de pouvoir passer. Il redonnait le parchemin à Tajima avant de les laisser passer. Ils reprirent leur marche sans rien dire. Ça allait être tout le temps comme ça jusqu'à Edo. Ils s'en doutaient mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

Ils s'éloignaient du point de control ainsi que du petit village qui s'était formé autour. Cette route était tellement fréquentée que les marchands y avaient vu une vraie affaire en or en s'installant autour de ces points de contrôles. Ils se faisaient pas mal d'argent grâce à ça. Les gens étaient souvent épuisés de leur voyage et il y avait généralement tout ce qui leurs fallait pour se reposer et se restaurer.

Faustine continuait de marcher avec eux comme ça le cheval sera pas fatigué pour le reste de la route. Elle restait près d'Izuna qui surveillait les alentours maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau seuls. L'hiver, il y avait moins de monde sur les routes. Ils avaient encore quelques heures de marche avant le prochain de point de control et très peu d'heures avant que le jour ne décline à nouveau. Le soleil ne perçait même pas les épais nuages.

Ils s'arrêtaient au alentour de treize heures pour se reposer et déjeuner. Izuna avait attaché la bride du cheval à une branche avant de monter dans la charrette pour défaire les vivres. Tajima et Faustine s'asseyaient aussi dedans pour manger un peu. Pour le voyage, ils avaient de la viande séchée et un peu de riz, histoire de continuer un peu avant la nuit et avoir de l'énergie pour marcher dans ce froid glacial qui les touchaient depuis le départ.

La jeune femme se débarrassait de son haori car en ressortant pour la suite, elle risquait d'avoir assez froid. Ils mangeaient en silence sans être dérangés pour le moment :

\- Ce soir, on s'arrêtera dans le village après le point de control. On a fait déjà un bon bout de chemin. Je pense qu'il nous restera après ça une bonne journée et demie pour atteindre Edo.

\- D'accord, au moins on ne passera pas la nuit dans le froid.

\- Je connais un bon onsen là-haut, on pourra se réchauffer un peu.

Izuna acquiesçait avant de finir son repas, il était pressé de s'arrêter dans un coin chaud. Enfin, c'était surtout pour la jeune femme qu'il s'inquiétait. Il avait l'habitude depuis des années de subir les frasques de l'hiver. Elle n'avait jamais connue de grand froid, en France, ça n'était pas encore la même chose. Et il voulait qu'elle se ménage un peu à cause du bébé, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur à lui aussi.

Il rangeait les affaires avant de ressortir de la charrette, Faustine se rhabillait chaudement avant de sortir elle aussi de là avec Tajima. Le chef de clan remit correctement sa capuche pendant qu'Izuna défaisait la bride et reprit le chemin. Faustine le suivait de près, elle n'avait plus d'arme et se sentait légèrement vulnérable. Le jeune homme passait son bras de libre autour des épaules de la jeune femme et continuait de marcher.

Ils leurs fallu environ cinq bonnes heures de marche pour atteindre le point de control tant attendu. La nuit était déjà tombée et il faisait plus froid. Tajima donnait encore le parchemin avant qu'on les laisse entrer. Ils marchaient quelques minutes avant de trouver l'onsen dont Tajima parlait. C'était un petit endroit assez calme. Le chef de clan entrait pendant que les deux attendaient un peu. Une jeune femme sortit du bâtiment avant de venir vers eux et s'incliner.

Izuna sortit leur affaires de la charrette avant qu'on emmène la monture ailleurs pour qu'il soit nourrit et se repose. Ils entraient ensuite dans le bâtiment, une femme les emmenait dans un couloir avant de faire coulisser une porte. Ils dormiraient tous les trois ici pour la nuit. Izuna déposait les affaires dans un coin pendant que Faustine se découvrait de ses habits. Il faisait bien meilleur ici avec la cheminée.

Ils mirent leurs vêtements devant pour qu'ils sèchent :

\- Mizuki, ici c'est un lieu public. On mettra les yukata pour ne pas attirer les regards sur notre blason. Mais on n'est pas à l'abri d'être reconnu non plus donc tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi ou d'Izuna.

\- Bien.

\- Il y a un paravent là-bas, va te changer, on se change ici.

Elle attrapait un des yukata avant d'aller derrière le paravent comme il le lui avait dit. Le yukata était blanc, ça ne la changeait pas de ses kimonos habituels. Elle se déshabillait entièrement avant de le revêtir et de le serrer correctement. Elle attendait un peu avant de sortir de là. Les deux hommes avaient revêtus eux aussi le leur qui était de la même couleur. Elle posait ses affaires près de celles d'Izuna.

Le jeune homme la regardait encore avec un grand sourire. Il s'approchait d'elle avant de lui baiser le front. Puis, ils sortirent de la chambre et marchaient dans les couloirs avant de croiser une autre femme qui les emmenait pour manger. Elle ouvrait une porte, dans la petite pièce, il y avait une table comme chez eux avec une grille pour faire cuir la viande ou les légumes. Ils s'installaient pendant qu'on leur apportait de quoi boire en attendant le repas.

Tajima se servit du saké ainsi qu'Izuna pendant que Faustine n'eue que de l'eau. Ça lui suffisait amplement. Ils parlaient un peu entre eux en attendant et puis, la jeune femme relevait le regard vers la porte. Un homme venait d'arriver dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était plus grand que le chef Uchiha et plus massif. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs, un regard noir, le même âge que Tajima environ.

Ils s'arrêtaient de discuter avant que Tajima ne pose son regard sur le nouvel arrivant :

\- Tiens donc… je me disais bien que ça puait dans le coin ; disait Tajima.

\- C'était mon impression aussi, Uchiha.

\- Tu permets Senju ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis légèrement en famille ?

\- Hn, j'aurais bien l'occasion de te revoir.

Puis, il partit dans une autre pièce hors de leur vue. La jeune femme regardait son beau-père en se demandant qui était cet homme si mauvais :

\- Qui c'était ?

\- Mon ennemi, Butsuma Senju. Malgré notre époque pacifiste, nous nous détestons toujours autant. Je te conseille de te méfier de lui et de ne jamais leur parler. Ils pourraient profiter de t'enlever ou de te soutirer des informations.

Elle acquiesçait doucement, maintenant, elle voyait en vrai qui était ces fameux Senju. Après ça, on leur apportait le repas et ils pouvaient enfin manger chaud. Ils restaient maintenant assez silencieux en sachant que les Senju n'étaient pas très loin d'eux. Ils mangeaient tranquillement, à la fin du repas, les trois sortirent de la pièce. Ils marchaient calmement pour entrer dans une grande salle d'eau où il y avait des seaux d'eau et des tabourets.

Tajima tournait le dos au couple avant de se déshabiller et s'asseoir pour se laver. Faustine en fit de même dos à lui ainsi qu'Izuna. Le couple se lavait tranquillement avant de prendre une serviette. La jeune femme s'enroulait dedans pour cacher son corps et ils posaient leurs yukatas dans un coin prévu pour avant de sortir. Il y avait beaucoup de vapeur à cause du froid mais elle pu voir une grande source d'eau chaude.

Tajima passait avant eux avant de retirer sa serviette et la poser sur le rebord pour entrer dans l'eau. L'épaisse vapeur aidait la jeune femme à en faire de même. Elle entrait dans l'eau chaude qui lui fit beaucoup de bien et vint s'asseoir sur une pierre. Izuna la rejoignait assez rapidement pour s'asseoir près d'elle et la serrer contre lui. La jeune femme se sentait bien, même s'il faisait froid, la vapeur et l'eau en elle-même la réchauffait.

Le chef de clan en profitait pour se détendre et fermer les yeux pour se reposer un peu. Faustine restait contre Izuna, elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme pendant qu'il caressait doucement son ventre. Il profitait un peu de ce moment d'intimité auprès d'elle avant qu'elle ne passe les portes du palais où était le Daimyo. Il ne cessait de s'inquiéter et c'était normal après tout, qui ne le serait pas ?

Il fut sortit de ses pensés par un bruit, des gens arrivaient pour aller dans le bassin. Il ouvrit les yeux et regardait. A son grand désespoir, il savait qu'il ne passerait pas un moment tranquille. Derrière la vapeur, il pu voir Butsuma accompagné de ses deux fils. Tajima les avait sentit aussi, ses sharingans étaient activés en signe d'avertissement. Butsuma le regardait avec un sourire mauvais, tant qu'il pourra le faire chier, il le ferait :

\- Décidément, je te croise partout ; disait-il.

\- Trop souvent je trouve ; grognait Tajima.

Il rit brièvement avant d'entrer dans le bassin avec les deux autres. Les deux fils allaient plus loin non sans les lâcher du regard. Butsuma s'installait et posait son regard sur le jeune couple en face de lui. Faustine se sentait gênée d'être dévisagée ainsi surtout par un homme bien plus âgé qu'elle. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas d'ici, à part son fils qui était albinos, il ne connaissait aucune japonaise avec des yeux aussi clairs que les siens et des cheveux de cendre.

Son rival cachait bien son jeu se disait-il. Les deux fils continuaient de les fixer en silence surtout l'albinos qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. Izuna n'aimait pas ça, pas question que cet abruti de Tobirama la touche. Il serrait plus la jeune femme contre lui en les surveillant encore. Tajima ne lâchait pas Butsuma non plus mais il savait que leur bain allait être écourté à cause de ce gland de Butsuma.

Le chef des Senju posait son regard à nouveau sur lui :

\- Je te trouve bien silencieux Uchiha, serait-ce la peur de te faire tuer pour détenir une occidentale ?

\- Elle est mariée à mon fils et ça ne te regarde pas. Mais fais gaffe que je ne te crève pas les yeux pour trop la regarder.

\- C'est cela… fais gaffe à toi plutôt, il risquerait bien de t'arriver quelques bricoles plus tard.

\- Hn.

Le chef de clan Uchiha en eu marre, quitte à se ridiculiser en partant du bain, il le ferait au moins pour avoir la paix. Il se redressait de toute sa hauteur, être nu devant son ennemi ou bien d'autres hommes ne le dérangeait strictement pas. Faustine détournait son regard, elle était gênée par ça aussi. Butsuma le remarquait, ah ces occidentaux ! Il se mit encore à sourire :

\- Mon pauvre Tajima, tu te flétris on dirait, même ta belle-fille détourne le regard.

\- Au moins elle ne pense pas à mater ma queue comme tu le fais.

Il y eu un grand silence, Butsuma se mit à grogner, comment osait-il dire ça devant ses fils en plus ? Tajima sortit du bain avant de prendre sa serviette et retourner dans le vestiaire pour se changer. Izuna prit la main de Faustine pour la tirer aussi vers le bord. Les trois hommes les regardaient, elle enroulait sa serviette autour d'elle avant de sortir et marchait rapidement pour rentrer à son tour avec le jeune homme.

Elle se séchait les cheveux et le reste de son corps avant de remettre son yukata et de sortir de là avec les deux hommes. Butsuma regardait ses fils :

\- Ils ne savent vraiment pas ce qui les attend ; disait-il.

\- Quand le Daimyo saura qu'Izuna a tué son prédécesseur, ça sera la fin.

\- Oui, patientons encore un peu et nous pourrons mettre la main sur leurs terres.

Ils souriaient légèrement, quand un clan n'en n'aimait pas un autre, ça se voyait beaucoup. Butsuma avait hâte de prendre tout ce qui appartenait à son rival. Le pire, c'était eux par le biais d'un samouraï corrompu qui avaient passé l'ordre de mission. Certes, ils avaient déboursé de l'argent pour payer la mission mais ils le récupéreraient assez vite quand le Daimyo des Uchiha se décidera à les faire exécuter jusqu'au dernier.

Faustine et les deux hommes marchaient jusqu'à leur chambre. Les deux étaient frustrés de ne pas avoir pu profiter du bain. Elle, elle était gênée encore d'avoir été vue nue. Ils entraient dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte et de mettre une cale derrière pour la nuit. Il y avait trois futons dans la pièce, un vers la porte et deux autres qui suivaient. Izuna rapprochait son futon de celui de sa douce pour être proche d'elle.

La jeune femme n'attendait pas pour se coucher dans le sien, elle était très fatiguée. Tajima prit le futon près de la porte et Izuna vers la fenêtre comme chez lui. Elle se sentait en sécurité comme ça. Izuna éteignit les lampes à huile avant de se glisser près d'elle. Il la serrait contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux :

\- Bonne nuit, père.

\- Bonne nuit les enfants.

Il sourit avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir assez rapidement en restant tout de même sur ses gardes.

Le lendemain matin assez tôt, Tajima s'était levé sans réveiller son fils. Il comptait bien profiter de l'onsen, à cette heure-ci, il était sûr qu'il ne croiserait pas les Senju. Ensuite, il reviendrait réveiller son fils pour aller déjeuner et partir par la suite. Dès qu'il quittait la chambre, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, ils se retrouvaient seuls maintenant. Il posait son regard sur Faustine qui dormait encore dans ses bras.

Il lui baisait la joue et caressait ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux à son tour avant de le regarder. Il se mit à sourire tendrement avant de l'embrasser. Elle y répondit doucement en se collant plus à lui. Il continuait en caressant le dos de la jeune femme, il se sentait tellement bien contre elle. Il approfondit le baiser et en quelques minutes à peine, ils se retrouvaient nus tous les deux.

Elle était allongée sur le dos, une main caressant les cheveux du jeune homme qui avait au fur et à mesure descendu sa tête entre les cuisses de la jeune femme pour s'occuper de cette partie lentement. Elle retenait ses gémissements et soupirait, elle espérait qu'on ne les dérange pas maintenant. Il s'occupait patiemment du corps de sa femme avant de la prendre avec douceur pour profiter de l'avoir longtemps contre lui.

Ils s'embrassaient et se collaient l'un à l'autre pendant qu'il faisait de doux va et viens en elle. Il pouvait la sentir se resserrer au fur et à mesure et il aimait ça. Il soupirait fortement en nichant sa tête dans son cou et allait de plus en plus profondément en elle. Faustine dissimulait ses gémissements derrière sa main qu'elle plaquait contre sa bouche. Il aurait aimé qu'elle gémisse plus fort mais ils ne pouvaient pas.

Il continuait encore et encore avant de se déverser en elle. Il embrassait doucement le cou de la jeune femme en soupirant de bien être. Ils ne se lâchaient pas pendant de longues minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Tajima posait son regard sur le jeune couple qui était encore dans une position qui laissait voir qu'ils avaient passés à l'acte. Il détournait le regard :

\- Je vous attends pour déjeuner…

Puis, il quittait la pièce avec un léger sourire. Les deux se regardaient avant de rougir de gêne mais ça n'était plus très grave maintenant.


	19. Chapter 19: Uchiha-Hime

**Rappel: Pas de chapitre lundi prochain!**

 **Réponses reviews:**

 **megane: oui j'ai trouvé ça drôle moi aussi ^^ je verrais ça par la suite**

* * *

Après le déjeuner qui s'était passé en silence, Faustine et Izuna eurent un peu de temps pour profiter une dernière fois de l'onsen avant de reprendre la route. Ils leurs restaient au moins une journée avant d'arriver à Edo. Tajima payait leur nuit dans les lieux avant qu'ils ne ressortent dans le froid hivernal. Izuna prit la bride du cheval qui s'était bien reposé avant de quitter les lieux avec son père et sa femme.

Faustine marchait encore près de lui, le chemin était long et elle ne se sentait pas rassurée du tout parfois. Ils passaient par plusieurs autres points de contrôles dans la journée et c'était assez pénible pour elle. Elle espérait qu'ils arrivent vite à Edo mais elle espérait aussi en repartir. Elle caressait parfois inconsciemment son ventre, elle avait peur de perdre son bébé, une des seules choses importantes dans sa vie avec son mari.

Izuna la regardait de temps en temps et savait à quel point elle était inquiète. Mais il l'était aussi mais il ne devait pas le montrer. Il lui prit la main et la serrait assez fortement pour qu'elle le regarde. Il lui fit un doux sourire comme il savait les faire. Elle en fit un elle aussi, elle se sentait rassurée quand il faisait ça. Tajima zieutait parfois ces deux-la, il cachait lui son sourire mais dans le fond, il les aimait ces deux tourtereaux.

La journée passait assez vite mais la nuit, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas dans un bâtiment. Ils allaient dormir dans la charrette à l'abri des regards. Tajima craignait de recroiser les Senju et il ne doutait pas que ces derniers devaient maintenant suivre leur parcours. Ils étaient donc entrés dans une forêt après un des points de contrôles pour aller s'y cacher. Les Senju penseront qu'ils seraient allés dans un onsen et les chercheraient sûrement, en vain.

Ils n'allumaient aucun feu, il ne fallait pas se faire repérer. Les deux hommes usaient de leurs sharingans. Izuna aidait Faustine à se saisir des choses dans le noir pour lui facilité certaines tâches. Ils mangeaient en silence après avoir fermé l'entrée de la charrette et attaché le cheval pour la nuit. Ensuite, ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour se coucher, il faisait assez froid là-dedans et Izuna se dépêchait de faire le lit avec ce qu'ils avaient amenés.

Pour ne pas avoir froid, il se mit torse-nu mais gardait son pantalon avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Faustine restait en haut à manches longues et pantalon avant de se blottir dans ses bras pour être au chaud. Tajima fit comme son fils avant de se glisser à côté de Faustine. La charrette n'était pas très grande mais ils allaient devoir se contenter de ça. Tajima gardait son tanto sous la main et Izuna de même au cas où.

Il tournait le dos au couple avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir assez vite. La vieillesse le tenait et ça se voyait. Faustine se retrouvait maintenant au chaud entre son mari et son beau-père. Elle se sentait un peu gênée d'être si proche de ce dernier mais après ça passait. Elle posait sa tête sur l'épaule d'Izuna et fermait les yeux à son tour. Le jeune homme caressait doucement ses cheveux qu'il trouvait vraiment doux. Elle finissait par s'endormir dans ses bras.

Izuna restait silencieux et écoutait les bruits de l'extérieur. Il n'y avait pas grands bruits à part les oiseaux de nuit et les branches des arbres qui craquaient un peu sous le vent et le poids de la neige. Son père ronflait un peu mais ça n'était pas très bruyant. Il serrait encore plus sa femme contre lui avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Il se laissait doucement bercer par sa respiration avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, ils se levaient assez tôt, la nuit n'était même pas encore dissipée. Faustine restait encore sous les couvertures pendant qu'ils déjeunaient :

\- Nous allons arriver à Edo d'ici deux bonnes heures. Je me suis arrêté ici exprès pour ne pas être prit en traitre ; disait Tajima.

\- Vous doutez que les Senju fassent quelque chose ? ; demandait-elle.

\- Oui et je n'oublis pas qu'ils sont au service du Shogun, alors je reste très méfiant.

Elle acquiesçait, elle comprenait très bien la réaction de son beau-père, il valait mieux se méfier d'eux :

\- Quand on sera à Edo, Izuna t'emmènera te préparer correctement pour te présenter devant le Daimyo. J'irais chercher deux ou trois vivres pour le retour et de l'eau.

\- D'accord, je ferais ça.

Il se mit à sourire légèrement avant de poser sa main sur sa tête de la jeune femme. Izuna se mit à sourire à son tour, il était heureux de voir que son père avait changé vis-à-vis d'elle. Ça se voyait que dans le fond, il l'aimait bien. Et puis, il avait promit à son père qu'il s'occuperait bien d'elle, en gros il prenait un peu sa place. Tajima savait à quel point la jeune femme avait besoin d'être guidée et d'être protégée.

Il secouait un peu les cheveux défaits de la jeune femme avant de la retirer. Faustine souriait légèrement aussi, elle se sentait bien maintenant. Ils finissaient de manger avant de s'habiller chaudement pour retourner à l'extérieur. Izuna disait à Faustine qu'il valait mieux pour l'entrée à Edo qu'elle reste dans la charrette. Elle lui sourit avant de l'embrasser. Tajima était partit chercher le cheval et l'attachait à la charrette.

Izuna sortit de dedans avant de reprendre la bride et de reprendre les chemins plus fréquentés. Faustine se laissait porter par les mouvements de la charrette. Elle avait deux heures pour réfléchir à tout ce qui allait se passer à Edo. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait le droit à aucunes erreurs. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle déshonore son clan ni son mari. Ça allait être dur pour elle mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle réussisse à sortir en vie de la capitale.

Les quelques heures passaient avant que la charrette ne s'arrête. Tajima reprit la bride à la place de son fils pendant qu'il allait à l'arrière de la charrette. Il tendit sa main à Faustine pour qu'elle sorte de là. Il prit un sac et passait un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'accompagner dans un bâtiment pendant que Tajima repartait faire ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt. Dans moins de deux heures, elle serait devant le Daimyo.

Ils entraient dans le bâtiment qui ressemblait un peu à un onsen mais sans sources. Izuna s'approchait d'une femme et lui parlait un peu avant de lui donner de l'argent. Elle s'inclinait devant lui avant de leur faire signe de la suivre. Les deux amoureux marchaient derrière elle avant qu'elle n'ouvre une porte. Elle s'inclinait encore avant de les laisser. Ils entraient dans une simple pièce avec une petite salle d'eau attenante.

Izuna sortit les affaires du sac avant de les poser délicatement sur le seul futon de la pièce. Il y avait un beau Kurotomesode, kimono de cérémonie pour la jeune femme avec quelques accessoires pour ses cheveux ainsi que du maquillage. Ça sera lui qui s'occuperait cette fois-ci d'elle. Faustine commençait à se déshabiller, il la regardait avec son air amoureux qui ne le quittait jamais quand il la voyait ainsi. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir épousée.

Elle marchait jusqu'à la salle d'eau et s'assit sur un tabouret bas. Izuna avait retiré quelques affaires avant de la rejoindre. Il y avait des seaux d'eau mais froide. Ils allaient devoir faire avec ça. Il attrapait une brosse avec un peu de savon avant de commencer à la nettoyer. Il ne cesserait jamais d'admirer le tatouage qu'elle avait dans le dos, il était vraiment très bien fait. Il passait doucement la brosse dessus pour ne pas l'altérer.

Il continuait de bien s'occuper d'elle pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de la couvrir avec une serviette pour la réchauffer de ce nettoyage à l'eau froide. Il frottait doucement la peau de Faustine avant d'enrouler les cheveux de la jeune femme dedans pour les sécher. Elle se relevait de son tabouret avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle attrapait un bas pour le mettre au cas où si quelqu'un venait à entrer.

Izuna l'embrassait dans le cou avant de la faire asseoir sur un tabouret plus haut. Il sortit ce dont il avait besoin et posait ça sur une petite table près d'eux. Il trempait ses doigts dans une sorte d'huile de jasmin avant de masser le cou, la nuque et les épaules de la jeune femme avec. Même si ça n'était pas obligatoire, il tenait à ce qu'elle soit parfaite, tellement parfaite que le Daimyo réfléchirait sûrement à deux fois avant de prendre une décision.

Il reposait l'huile avant de retirer la serviette de ses cheveux. Il finissait de les sécher doucement et minutieusement avant de prendre un peigne et le passer dedans pour la coiffer. Beaucoup d'hommes ne feraient pas ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui. Mais Izuna aimait trop sa femme pour la laisser se préparer seule et il savait quoi faire lui. Et puis, il aimait s'occuper d'elle depuis le début qu'elle était arrivée sur les terres japonaises.

Faustine le laissait faire sans rien dire. Elle préférait se taire et penser encore et encore à ce qu'elle allait faire et dire devant le Daimyo. Elle espérait ne pas s'emporter ni parler sa langue pour l'insulter sans que ça se sache. Mais dans le fond, elle était comme tous ces Européens qui foulaient les terres interdites, elle crevait de trouille. Car elle avait vraiment peur de ne jamais sortir du château dans lequel elle allait bientôt entrer.

Il finissait de démêler correctement ses cheveux avant de commencer à la coiffer correctement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait une coupe comme les autres femmes qu'il trouvait à son goût très moche. Non, il avait toujours espéré mieux pour elle. Elle était peut-être sa femme mais elle n'était pas une femme de ce pays. Il commençait à tresser doucement ses cheveux comme il avait vu sur le médaillon qu'elle portait à son cou.

Faustine avait de très longs cheveux et il aimait ça, il pouvait vraiment faire ce qu'il voulait avec. Il finissait de les tresser après les avoir attachés ensembles. Il prit à nouveau de l'huile avant d'en passer sur ces tresses parfaites. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant ce qu'il avait fait, il était vraiment satisfait de son travail. Mais il n'avait pas encore terminé. Il l'embrassait encore doucement dans le cou avant de faire le tour et se mettre face à elle.

Il prit un autre tabouret et s'assit en face d'elle. Il en profitait pour l'embrasser une dernière fois car après, il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Elle y répondit à son tour en caressant ses joues mais il finissait par la stopper. Il savait que s'ils continuaient comme ça, il ne pourrait pas se retenir très longtemps. Il attrapait de l'huile qu'il étalait doucement sur le visage de sa compagne. Même si elle avait déjà la peau blanche, il ne pouvait pas la laisser entrer vers le Daimyo comme ça.

Il en étalait sur son cou ainsi que ses omoplates, la nuque restait à nue car c'était une partie très prisée des japonais Il posait l'huile sur la table avant de prendre une petite boite avec de la poudre blanche dedans. A cette époque, la poudre était composée de plomb, très toxique et à long terme, causait la peau jaune de la plupart des vieilles femmes geishas ou de femmes de hauts rangs. Mais Faustine n'en mettait que très rarement, c'était même la première fois qu'elle en mettait.

Il appliquait doucement cette poudre mélangée avec un peu d'eau et l'étalait sur son visage. Il prenait soin de bien couvrir les sourcils ainsi que son cou et une partie de ses omoplates. La nuque restait à nue sans poudre. Il tamponnait l'excédent de poudre avant de ranger tout ça. Il prit un crayon de charbon avant de dessiner finement les sourcils de la jeune femme ainsi que le contour de ses yeux. Il prit du rouge pour faire le coin de ses yeux et ses lèvres.

Il la regardait, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi beaux et voyants même derrière tout ce maquillage. Il sourit un peu avant l'aider à se lever. Il se dirigeait vers le futon avant de prendre un à un les amas de tissus pour les mettre soigneusement sur elle. Il ajustait tout jusqu'à l'obi qu'elle portait. Il l'aidait à mettre ses tabis et ses getas. Il se redressait et fit longuement le tour pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié de ce côté-là.

Il finissait par décorer ses cheveux avec quelques accessoires comme des baguettes colorées ou même du tissus qui formaient des fois des fleurs avant de se reculer d'elle. Le noir de sa tenue n'était pas la meilleure couleur pour elle mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Le blason du clan était respectivement apposé sur les manches, le dos et sur les côtés de la tenue. Il sourit encore mais maintenant, il allait être anxieux.

Ça toquait à la porte, il allait ouvrir et vit son père. Il le laissait entrer, Tajima regardait la jeune femme dans sa tenue officielle. Comme son fils, il trouvait que ça ne lui allait pas mais oui, elle n'avait toujours pas le choix. Il s'approchait d'elle avant de prendre sa main et de la baiser doucement. Elle sentait vraiment très bon, il se doutait bien que son fils aurait tout fait pour qu'elle soit très présentable. L'homme fouillait dans son obi avant de sortir un éventail aux couleurs du clan et le tendre à la jeune femme :

\- Je pris le soin d'écrire dessus deux ou trois choses que tu ne dois absolument pas oublier.

\- D'accord…

Elle le prit en main et regardait dedans pour lire :

\- J'espère que les kamis seront de notre côté pour une fois.

Elle fit un triste sourire avant de ranger l'éventail dans son obi. Izuna prit un haori pour couvrir la jeune femme. Ils ne voulaient que personne ne voit le blason jusqu'à son arrivée au château. Le jeune homme rassemblait ensuite leurs affaires dans un sac et ils purent sortirent de la chambre. Ils marchaient le long des couloirs avant de retrouver l'extérieur. La neige avait cessé de tomber et le vent était plus calme qu'il y a deux heures.

La jeune femme remontait dans la charrette pour s'y asseoir calmement, elle ne devait rien faire bouger. Izuna remit le sac dans un coin avant de prendre sa main et de la baiser à son tour :

\- Je t'aime Mizuki, je t'aime tellement.

\- Moi aussi Izuna… va dehors, ça va aller.

Il fit encore un triste sourire avant de quitter la charrette. Elle avançait à nouveau dans les rues pleines d'Edo. La jeune femme restait silencieuse, elle reprit l'éventail que Tajima lui avait donné avant de lire encore et encore ce qu'il avait écrit. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau à ce qu'il lui avait apprit. Elle soupirait et le rangeait en attendant de sortir de là. Au bout de quelques minutes, la charrette s'arrêtait.

Dehors, ils étaient proches du château mais la garde du shogun les avait arrêtés pour un control. Tajima tendit une dernière fois le parchemin officiel, frappé du sceau de son Daimyo. Le chef de la garde lisait attentivement avant de le rouler et de le rendre à Tajima :

\- La charrette reste ici, les armes aussi, vous continuez à pied.

Ils hochaient la tête, ils s'en doutaient que ça serait comme ça. Les deux hommes retiraient leurs katana et leurs tanto avant de les poser dans la charrette. Izuna tendit sa main à Faustine, elle la prit et descendit doucement de là. La charrette fut emmenée et comme convenu, ils continuaient à pieds. Les portes principales du château leurs furent ouvertes et ils passaient par-là pour entrer dans une immense cours d'intérieur.

Ils marchaient quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant la porte principale de l'immense château du Shogun, là où étaient réunis les Daimyos de tout le pays pendant une année sur deux. A cette époque, le Shogun les obligeait à séjourner comme ça pour prouver leur fidélité. Durant l'année où ils étaient sur leurs terres, les Daimyos devaient laisser leurs familles à Edo comme otages au cas où si celui-ci défiait le Shogun en se révoltant contre lui.

Pas mal comme méthode quand on voulait tout contrôler.

Le Daimyo et sa famille séjournait habituellement dans des maisons de leur rang mais ces derniers avaient aussi un devoir envers le Shogun. Voilà pourquoi la jeune femme avait une audience directement au château. Ils furent contrôlés à l'entrée mais Tajima et Izuna ne pouvaient accompagner la jeune femme. Leur chemin s'arrêtait ici, Faustine regardait Izuna. Il lui souriait une dernière fois avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent et que la jeune femme n'entre dedans.

Les portes se refermaient derrière elle, Izuna soupirait avant que des hommes ne les accompagnent jusqu'à une pièce attenante au château. Ils allaient rester ici sous bonne garde jusqu'à la décision du Daimyo. Le Daimyo avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur eux, qu'importe la situation. S'il décidait que Faustine devait mourir, ils ne pourraient rien faire. S'il décidait que les responsables de son maintient sur les terres japonaises devaient mourir, ils y passeraient tous les deux.

Maintenant, tout se jouait entre les mains de la jeune femme.

Faustine restait droite et regardait autour d'elle, le hall du château était richement décoré de bois noir. C'était vraiment très silencieux, elle pensait que ça bougerait plus ici. Elle entendit des bruits de pas assez légers. Elle levait le regard et vit une jeune femme richement vêtue l'approcher. La jeune femme s'inclinait gracieusement devant la femme qui en fit de même :

\- Uchiha-hime, le Daimyo et le Shogun vous attendent.

\- Le Shogun ? J'avais juste une audience avec le seigneur des terres Uchiha.

\- Son altesse souhaite vous voir aussi, c'est lui décidera de votre sort Uchiha-hime.

Faustine cru sur le moment qu'elle allait défaillir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Shogun soit ici pour son audience même si c'était ses terres et son château. Elle serrait son éventail, non, pas maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Puis, elle suivait la jeune femme dans le long labyrinthe de couloirs. C'était assez sombre et ça ne la rassurait pas plus non plus. Elle se demandait maintenant si elle allait vraiment sortir en vie d'ici.

Les deux femmes s'arrêtaient devant une porte richement décorée. Elle savait qu'elle était arrivée à destination. La femme de haut rang toquait deux fois. Elles attendirent quelques secondes avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent. Elle fit signe à Faustine d'entrer dans la salle. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration avant de passer le seuil de la porte. Elles se refermaient derrière elle, elle osait à peine lever le regard.

Devant elle, dans le fond de la salle, il y avait un homme assit. Derrière cet homme qu'elle identifiait sans doute comme le Daimyo, il y avait une caisse en bois assez grande et bien décorée. Elle savait ce que c'était. Devant la caisse, il y avait une sorte de rideau qui cachait la personne dedans, le Shogun. L'homme prenait ses précautions, il se montrait rarement et surtout devant des étrangers. Faustine marchait silencieusement jusqu'au milieu de la salle avant de s'incliner.

Et elle allait rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident qu'elle se relève et ça n'était pas pour maintenant. La salle restait encore silencieuse, le Daimyo ne la lâchait pas du regard. Le Shogun scrutait attentivement la jeune femme inclinée. Elle semblait aussi raide qu'un piquet, aucun de ses muscles ne bougeaient même sa respiration semblait inexistante. Une femme qui avait dû recevoir une bonne éducation.

Il était surtout frappé par la grâce dont elle faisait preuve. De plus, il la trouvait vraiment très belle. Il ne pensait pas que les Françaises le seraient avec toutes les choses que lui avaient dites. Oui, le Shogun entretenait encore des liens commerciaux avec l'Europe mais qu'avec les Hollandais. Et encore, dix-neuf, pas plus, de ces hommes étaient enfermés sur une ile pour ne pas qu'ils se mêlent aux japonais.

Il se demandait si les Hollandais ne s'amusaient pas à dénigrer les autres pays pour avoir de meilleurs liens de commerces avec le pays qui était déjà bien fermé sur lui-même. Il chassait cette idée de sa tête pour le moment. Ce qui l'intéressait aujourd'hui, c'était cette femme. Une jeune femme et il est étonné qu'elle ait pu survivre jusqu'à présent loin de son pays et de ses traditions. Il buvait sa coupelle de saké lentement.

Oui, il savait que cette audience risquait d'être forte intéressante. Il déposait lentement sa coupelle de saké vide devant lui avant de reposer son regard obstrué par le rideau de bois sur la jeune femme :

\- Bienvenue à Edo, Uchiha-hime.


	20. Chapter 20: Puissances

**Réponses reviews**

 **megane: et bien, tu as ta réponse maintenant ^^**

 **Mahori: merci beaucoup et t'inquiète pas ^^ gros bisous**

* * *

\- Bienvenue à Edo, Uchiha-hime.

Faustine ne se redressait pas pour autant après la parole du Shogun. Elle se contentait de rester incliner devant eux :

\- C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer mes seigneurs.

\- Hm, redressez-vous et asseyez-vous. Nous avons une longue conversation il me semble.

\- Oui…

Elle se redressait lentement avant de se mettre sur les genoux et de poser ses fesses sur ses jambes tout en restant droite. Ses mains restaient sur ses cuisses et regardait les deux hommes sans broncher. Le Shogun relevait le rideau qui le cachait avant de regarder encore la jeune femme. Faustine le regardait encore, l'homme semblait âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années. Sa peau était comme tous les autres japonais lambda, assez jaune.

Il avait des yeux aussi noirs que ceux de son époux et de son clan, pourtant, il n'était pas un Uchiha loin de là. Et les Uchiha avaient le teint bien plus clair. Son visage avait quelques rides par-ci par-là et ses cheveux avaient quelques mèches grisonnantes. Les deux hommes continuaient de la regarder en silence. Elle ne ressemblait vraiment pas à une occidentale tant qu'elle se tenait bien. Les femmes d'occidents ne valaient pour eux pas mieux que les courtisanes du pays.

Mais elle, elle était bien habillée, bien coiffée et se tenait comme une princesse. Oui, elle avait dû vraiment recevoir la meilleure éducation qu'il était permit de donner à une femme de son rang. Même si elle venait de ces terres occidentales, elle était mariée à un samouraï et aucuns des deux hommes ne l'oubliaient à l'instant. Le Shogun réfléchissait en silence, il se demandait bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire d'elle.

Il ne pouvait pas la tuer, le mal était déjà fait après tout. Mais elle lui plaisait vraiment, il réfléchirait à ça à la fin de leur entretient :

\- Uchiha-hime, veuillez nous donner votre nom.

\- Mizuki Uchiha.

\- Donc c'est bien vrai, vous avez même changé votre nom.

\- C'est mon époux qui m'a nommé ainsi mon seigneur. Je suis honorée du choix qu'il a fait pour moi. Et je serais encore plus honorée si vous me laissiez près de lui avec notre enfant à venir.

Il arquait un sourcil, elle venait de lui faire la demande de rester auprès de son époux sur les terres japonaises. En plus, elle disait qu'elle attendait un héritier. Elle n'avait vraiment pas fait semblant. Non, décidément, il ne pourrait pas la chasser de là et il ne voulait pas tuer le clan Uchiha. Ils étaient puissants et se les mettre à dos sans préparation serait la pire erreur de sa vie. Il continuait encore de réfléchir :

\- Votre demande va sûrement être honorée Hime. Mais parlons un peu, on m'a rapporté que les gens de votre pays étaient des barbares. Est-ce la vérité ?

\- Cela dépend dans quel sens vous situez le mot barbare mon seigneur.

\- Que vous passez votre temps à piller, violé et que votre hygiène est très mauvaise.

Elle réfléchissait à son tour à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle savait que le Shogun avait des relations avec des Hollandais. Les pays en occident ne s'entendaient pas très bien à part ceux qui formaient une alliance royale. Les pays ennemis ne se gênaient pas de raconter à d'autres comment leurs ennemis étaient, quitte à les dénigrer comme les Hollandais avaient dû le faire avec le sien. Et elle n'allait pas se gêner pour en faire de même :

\- Mon seigneur, je sais que de ce que j'ai pu apprendre ici, c'était que vous aviez quelques liens avec les Hollandais. Je sais à quel point les hommes en guerre aiment tromper les autres. Je sais que notre pays est dénigré de toutes sortes de choses. Mais quel pays ne ferait pas ça pour avoir des meilleures relations commerciales que les autres ? Les Hollandais ont gagné ça avec vous mais je puis vous assurer qu'ils ne sont pas mieux que les autres.

\- Donc vous êtes venue sur nos terres pour essayer de marchander ?

\- Non mon seigneur, ma venue ici était toute autre. Mais laissez-moi finir je vous prie. Ça fait des années que vous traitez avec eux, qu'ont-ils faits pour vous en retour ? Ils ne sont même pas capables de suivre vos coutumes, incapable de parler votre langue correctement. Vous le savez vous-même mon seigneur, les enfermer sur une île était votre seule solution. Mais j'aimerais à vous dire que nous ne sommes pas tous pareils. J'ai apprit votre langue, votre calligraphie. J'ai suivie un entrainement, changé de nom. Je sais que tout ça ne fait pas de moi une des vôtre mon seigneur, mais je pense avoir fait beaucoup de choses comparer à eux qui sont ici depuis des décennies. Si je suis venue ici, c'était pour retrouver un proche qui est malheureusement mort. Uchiha Izuna m'a consolée comme il l'a pu et Uchiha Tajima m'a accueilli dans sa demeure.

Ce fut un silence de mort qui vint après ses paroles. Elle avait dit plutôt poliment ce qu'elle pensait. Maintenant, elle était heureuse avec son mari, son beau-père, son clan. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on les tue pour l'avoir aidé et elle ne voulait pas qu'on la remette dans un bateau pour qu'on l'éloigne d'eux. Oh non, elle serait encore plus malheureuse que le jour où elle avait apprit que son père était encore en vie et avait décidé de partir loin d'elle.

Elle ne lui en voulait plus mais maintenant, il fallait absolument l'approbation du Shogun pour qu'elle puisse rester auprès de son époux. Elle savait qu'elle devait se forcer à implorer sa clémence. Il en allait de l'honneur de son clan et de sa vie ainsi que de celle de son bébé. Elle s'inclinait très bas devant eux alors que l'homme de pouvoir réfléchissait encore sur le cas de la jeune femme. Ils la regardaient faire :

\- Alors je vous en supplie mon seigneur, même si je ne suis pas de vos terres, laissez-moi auprès de mon mari. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais quitter ces terres qui m'ont accueillie.

Elle restait longuement comme ça, elle ne relèverait pas la tête tant qu'ils ne donnaient pas de réponses positives à sa demande. Un long silence s'en suit encore, c'était son dernier espoir pour qu'on lui laisse sa liberté. Le Shogun réfléchissait encore, il savait qu'elle ne quitterait pas les terres et il savait où elle serait s'il voulait quelque chose. Non, elle ne résiderait pas ici sans contre partie et il y réfléchirait plus tard :

\- Mizuki-hime…. Aujourd'hui, vous partez libre mais n'oubliez jamais que tous ceux qui vivent sur mes terres me sont redevables un jour où l'autre. Occidentaux ou non. Relevez-vous, vous quittez les lieux librement.

Elle se relevait doucement en s'inclinant encore devant eux, soulagée. Mais elle pouvait quand même bien sentir son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine. Elle reculait toujours inclinée avant de sortir définitivement de la pièce. Les portes se refermaient devant elle, Faustine se redressait. Un des hommes l'accompagnait dans les dédales de couloirs pour sortir du château. Les portes se refermaient derrière elle se retrouvant à nouveau dans l'immense cour.

Elle entendait des bruits de pas se diriger vers elle. Elle tournait la tête sur sa droite pour voir Izuna et son père approcher. Le jeune homme tenait un haori dans ses mains. Il le passait sur les épaules de la jeune femme avant de descendre les quelques marches de pierres avec elle. Elle avait beau être sortie de là, son cœur ne se calmait toujours pas. Elle pouvait sentir ses mains trembler. Ils marchaient un peu dans la cour avant qu'elle ne ploie.

Izuna se penchait sur elle en relevant sa tête :

\- Mizuki, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !?

Elle tremblait encore avant de perdre connaissance cette fois-ci, le choc avait été bien plus dur avec elle qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Quand elle reprit conscience bien plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit. Mais il ne faisait pas aussi froid que quand elle était tombée dans la cour du château. Non, là, elle pouvait sentir une couverture la couvrir jusqu'au menton. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir la lumière d'une lampe à huile se refléter contre des panneaux de bois. Elle se disait qu'ils devaient être dans un onsen ou autre, elle ne savait pas.

Elle entendit du bruit et vit une ombre bouger contre l'un des panneaux avant de voir un visage au-dessus d'elle. Elle reconnue aisément celui d'Izuna. Il caressait doucement ses cheveux avant d'embrasser son front. Il s'était beaucoup inquiété pour elle, il avait eue peur qu'elle n'ait été blessée ou bien empoisonnée. Il avait tellement eu peur qu'on ne le lui rende pas. Il se serait tué si ça avait été le cas.

Faustine le regardait avant de lever la main pour caresser sa joue doucement. Il la laissait faire avant de nicher sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle continuait ses caresses dans les cheveux ébène de celui-ci sans dire un mot. Ils restaient comme ça en silence, il respirait l'odeur de la jeune femme qui restait encore sur sa peau et ses cheveux. Il lui avait complètement nettoyé le visage pour enlever le maquillage.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit ensuite. Tajima entrait dans la chambre qu'il avait louée pour la nuit. Il fermait la porte derrière lui en posant son regard sur le couple enlacé devant lui. Il fit un mince sourire avant d'approcher et de s'asseoir sur son futon :

\- Izuna, tu vas l'étouffer à force.

\- Non, elle va bien.

\- Alors laisse-la se redresser.

Il soupirait avant de se retirer d'elle. Faustine se redressait pour s'asseoir dans le futon et regarder son beau-père. Le jeune homme s'assit près d'elle en prenant sa main pour la caresser :

\- Tu nous as fait une belle peur tout à l'heure. C'était si intense que ça ?

\- Je pensais avoir affaire qu'avec le Daimyo, j'ai eue le Shogun en prime…

\- Misère… bon, s'il t'a laissé partir c'est que ta présence ici ne le gêne pas.

\- Sûrement mais j'ai trouvée certaines de ses paroles assez malsaines.

\- Je me doute, on a déjà de la chance de repartir sans dégâts. Mais je sais qu'on va devoir surveiller nos arrières quand même.

Tajima n'avait pas confiance, il savait à quel point le Shogun était un être fourbe. Mais il ne pouvait se déroger à certaines règles en tant que samouraï mais en tant que ninja, si. Il réfléchirait à tout ça quand ils rentreraient déjà chez eux. Il savait que même sur le chemin du retour, ils devront rester prudents. Il leur proposait d'aller manger un peu avant de profiter de l'onsen, il pensait que ça ferait beaucoup de bien à la jeune femme.

Pour le retour, ils seront déjà bien moins stressés qu'à l'aller. Maintenant, ils savaient que la jeune femme ne craignait rien. Mais ils savaient qu'une décision pouvait vite tourner, surtout quand elle était mal appliquée. Et malheureusement, ils allaient le vivre à leurs dépends.

Ils revinrent dans leur clan trois bons jours plus tard. La neige était toujours bien présente sur les lieux. Tajima avait vite reprit son travail tout comme Izuna. Faustine continuait les entrainements bien qu'ils soient moins poussés que ceux qu'elle avait eus avant. Etant enceinte, ils préféraient qu'elle ne prenne pas le risque de mettre en danger le bébé avec une mauvaise chute ou autre surtout avec le temps qu'ils avaient.

Le printemps arrivait assez vite au bout de quelques semaines. La neige avait fondue assez rapidement avec la chaleur et les civils pouvaient reprendre leurs activités agricoles. Mais aussi les missions pour les ninjas. Le Daimyo avait bien été payé du riz que Tajima avait promit dès que la neige fut moins présente. Il se disait qu'il les laisserait en paix après ça mais non, il envoyait toujours plus de demande.

Avec tout ça à honorer, les trois hommes à la tête du camp n'étaient pas souvent là. Izuna essayait de prendre des missions très courtes pour rester un maximum avec elle. Tajima de même car il ne pouvait pas laisser trop longtemps la jeune femme à sa place pour gérer le village bien qu'il lui faisait confiance, elle ne l'avait jamais déçue. Mais avec le bébé, elle était de plus en plus fatiguée. Madara, lui, avait opté pour des missions plus longues car l'ennui le gagnait chaque jour qu'il passait au camp.

Et puis, il essayait d'être à chaque fois le plus loin possible de la jeune femme pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Plus les semaines passaient et plus son attirance envers elle le dépassait. Il ne pensait pas un jour être attiré autant par la femme de son frère malgré les avertissements de son père. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire à part partir. Pourtant, il restera sur place pendant que son frère et son père partaient en mission en début du mois d'Avril.

Tajima lui avait confié la tête du village pendant l'équivalent de deux semaines ainsi que la protection de Faustine. Mais il l'avait prévenu, s'il osait la toucher, il le saurait immédiatement et il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Pourtant, l'homme lui avait déjà fait une fleur en ne disant rien à Izuna de ce qu'il avait fait plus d'une fois dans son dos. Madara avait dû promettre à son père de ne rien faire à la jeune femme bien que l'envie était présente.

Izuna n'aimait pas la laisser seule mais il savait qu'elle était en sécurité malgré tout au village. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Après qu'ils auront fait le plus gros des missions, il pourrait enfin souffler et rester près d'elle jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse. Il avait vraiment hâte que son bébé pointe le bout de son nez. Il aimait pendant qu'elle dormait, caresser son ventre et mettre sa tête dessus pour se sentir plus proche de son rejeton.

Faustine se retrouvait seule après le départ de son époux et de son beau-père. En dehors de ses entrainements quotidiens, elle s'occupait un peu de la maison. Elle cuisinait, elle nettoyait ou bien elle s'occupait de la confection de petits vêtements de laine pour son futur bébé. Une femme lui avait apprit quelques techniques et depuis, elle se débrouillait seule chez elle pendant les longues absences de son époux.

Elle comptait souvent les jours, plus un jour passait, plus elle était heureuse car c'était un jour qui la rapprochait plus du retour d'Izuna. Des fois, elle était assez déçue car il mettait souvent plus de jours qu'il n'avait comptés pour revenir. Elle ne laissait jamais l'occasion à Madara d'entrer dans la maison. Elle lui coupait souvent l'herbe sous le pied en passant directement dans le bâtiment où il était pour gérer les affaires du village.

Ils échangeaient à peine quelques mots, le jeune homme était plutôt silencieux et froid. La jeune femme ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé. Après ces courts entretiens, elle retournait chez elle s'occuper en attendant l'heure du couché. Elle mangeait souvent seule le soir et entre le repas et le couché, elle se livrait à quelques séances de calligraphie pour améliorer un peu plus son style d'écriture qui se démarquait souvent du style commun.

Son écriture était assez fine, penchée et finissait ses lignes par des pointes très sèches. Au moins, tout le monde savait que personne ne pourrait reproduire son style non sans difficultés. Après ça, elle posait ses parchemins étendus sur la table avant de couper les lampes à huile et rejoindre sa chambre pour se changer. Elle se regardait souvent dans le miroir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser son ventre avec un sourire béat.

Puis, elle attrapait son kimono de nuit avant de le mettre et le serrer correctement pour se coucher dans son futon. Elle tend le bras pour éteindre la dernière lampe et se couvre de la couverture jusqu'au visage avant de s'endormir. Elle pouvait sentir sous sa tête quelque chose de dur, un tanto. Même si ça la dérangeait, ça la rassurait dans un sens de l'avoir près d'elle au cas où. Pour le moment, elle n'avait jamais été embêtée.

Quelques heures passaient avant qu'elle ne se réveille dans la nuit. Ses nausées la prenaient encore. Elle se levait du futon avant de sortir de la chambre sans bruit. Elle marchait jusqu'à la salle d'eau avant de vomir dans un seau. C'était très dérangeant pour elle mais c'était moins fréquent qu'au début de sa grossesse. Elle pouvait passer plusieurs nuits sans avoir de nausées. Après qu'elle eut rendu le contenu de son estomac, elle se rinçait le visage.

Puis, elle se relevait et marchait jusqu'à la cuisine pour aller boire un peu. Sa bouche était pâteuse à cause de ça. Elle attrapait un godet avant de prendre de l'eau dans un seau qui était là pour ça. Elle bu un peu en regardant par la fenêtre. Le village était très calme, seuls les lampions de papiers avec le blason du clan, illuminaient les maisons endormies. Elle regardait encore avant de voir quelque chose de noir bouger dans le reflet de la fenêtre.

Son cœur se mit à battre assez vite d'un coup. Elle posait calmement le godet sur le plan de travail en bois sans quitter du regard le reflet de la fenêtre. Si c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'aurait pas le choix que d'agir très vite. En vitesse, elle attrapait le couteau qui trainait sur le plan de travail en bois avant de se retourner rapidement. Elle élançait son bras devant elle mais sa lame fut parée avec un kunaï que quelqu'un tenait fermement en main.

Ça ne fit aucun doute pour elle, c'était un homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle levait la jambe pour lui mettre un coup dans les genoux mais il évitait le coup et lui fit un croche-pied pour qu'elle se retrouve sur le dos parterre. Il se débarrassait de sa lame plus loin avant d'essayer de l'immobiliser. Elle voyait très clairement que son but n'était pas de la tuer car il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps si ça n'était que ça.

La jeune femme se débattait comme une furie avant de mordre la main de l'homme qui la tenait par le kimono. Il la retirait sous la surprise. Elle attrapait une poterie qui faisait office de gamelle avant de la lui exploser sur la tête. L'homme fut partiellement assommé, juste le temps que la jeune femme se retire de dessous lui pour courir. Mais il se reprit assez vite et lui court après avant de la pousser fortement dans la chambre, pas question de la laisser alerter qui que ce soit.

Faustine tombait lourdement sur le ventre dans le futon. Elle avait le souffle coupé mais elle ne devait pas se laisser faire. L'homme avançait pour entrer dans la chambre. Elle tendit la main sous son oreiller pour se saisir de son tanto. Elle retirait le fourreau avant de se relever difficilement pour faire face à l'inconnu. Mais même ça, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avancer tout en pouffant légèrement de rire, comme si une femme enceinte et occidentale allait lui être supérieur dans son art.

Elle se jetait sur lui pour lui mettre un coup de lame. Elle réussit à le blesser à la main mais ça ne suffisait pas. L'homme n'était certes pas venu la tuer mais rien ne l'empêchait de la calmer un grand coup. Il levait la jambe avant de mettre un coup de pied dans le ventre de Faustine. La douleur fut atroce pour elle et la violence du coup la fit reculer très nettement. Elle en traversait la fenêtre et le panneau de la chambre pour se retrouver le dos sur le couloir extérieur de la maison.

L'homme approchait calmement d'elle avant de mettre un coup de pied dans le tanto pour l'éloigner d'elle. La jeune femme gémissait de douleur jusqu'aux larmes. Elle avait cru que son ventre s'était déchiré. Elle pouvait voir l'homme se pencher sur elle dans l'espoir de la prendre. Mais non, jamais elle ne pardonnerait ce qu'il venait sûrement de faire. Elle laissait son regard couler près d'elle. Il se penchait sur elle avant de se figer.

Son regard s'écarquillait et du sang coulait sur la jeune femme. Sa main tremblait, elle venait de lui planter un bout pointu du panneau dans gorge, pile dans la carotide. Elle retirait le morceau et le sang coulait comme un geyser sur elle avant que l'homme ne s'effondre. La douleur était de plus en plus présente et elle n'arrivait pas à se relever. Elle rampait difficilement et à bout de force jusque devant la maison dans l'espoir que quelqu'un la voie.

Une trainée de sang la suivait jusque dans la pseudo-rue avant de s'effondrer entièrement. Du sang commençait à former une petite flaque sous elle. Elle voyait trouble et sentait son cœur battre irrégulièrement. Elle sentait qu'elle allait sûrement quitter ce monde. Les ténèbres commençaient peu à peu à prendre le pas sur sa vue. Après ça, elle ne pouvait se souvenir que d'avoir entendu un cri et d'autres bruits avant de perdre connaissance.


	21. Chapter 21: Tenshi

**Réponses reviews:**

 **Guest ( ou Mahori si c'est toi): entre Faustine et Madara, peut-être, je ne sais pas encore, j'en suis qu'au 24 ème chapitres. entre les Senju? C'est sûr et certain! et oui, le Shogun risque de réapparaitre bientôt.**

 **megane: il la trouve certes à son goût mais pas pour lui. tu verras ça plus tard, c'est surtout qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de la laisser se balader chez les Uchiha. pour le reste, tu verras ça maintenant^^ gros bisous**

* * *

Il courait très vite, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'habiller plus chaudement à part son pantalon de nuit qu'il avait attrapé à la va vite et son haori. Le corps de sa belle-sœur dans les bras, Madara courait rapidement pour l'emmener vers un médecin. L'état de la jeune femme était plus que critique et il avait bien peur qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard. Le sang de Faustine maculait ses mains, ses bras ainsi que son haori et son torse comme s'il était revenu d'une virée sanglante.

Et pourtant, non. Il ne revenait pas d'une virée sanglante, il ne revenait pas d'une grosse bataille. Il venait de récupérer le corps de la jeune femme à même le sol. Il avait cru qu'on l'avait égorgée ou autre chose tant qu'elle était imbibée de sang. Il la serrait plus contre lui et arrivait dans le bâtiment qu'il voulait avant d'y entrer en trombe et la poser sur une table. Il hurlait ensuite pour que quelqu'un vienne la soigner.

Un médecin ne perdit pas de temps pour venir dans la pièce et constater les dégâts. Deux femmes venaient ensuite pour l'aider avant de demander à Madara de sortir. Il ne voulait pas sur le coup mais en la regardant, il se disait que ça serait mieux. Il sortit de la pièce pendant qu'on refermait la porte derrière lui. Il restait debout dans le couloir sans bouger, sans faire de bruit. Il essayait de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il se souvenait qu'il dormait, ça ne faisait d'ailleurs pas longtemps qu'il avait éteint sa lampe, une heure voir deux sans plus. Il s'était réveillé en rogne, il avait entendu quelqu'un hurler sous sa fenêtre. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu à ce moment-là, c'était de faire taire l'importun qu'il pensait être un ivrogne. Il avait ouvert le panneau de sa chambre pour regarder à l'extérieur. L'importun en question était un de ses hommes.

Il avait frotté ses yeux pour avoir le regard plus clair et avait demandé en grognant ce qu'il avait à hurler comme un fou :

\- Madara-sama, Mizuki-hime… il s'est passé quelque chose !

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus d'explications. Il avait pu voir sur les mains de l'homme un peu de sang. Il avait enfilé ce qu'il avait trouvé sous la main avant de courir dans la demeure et sortir pieds-nus. L'homme lui avait indiqué le chemin avant de courir au plus vite vers elle. Quand il vit ce qu'il en était, le regard de Madara qui était froid habituellement, s'était écarquillé de peur et d'autres sentiments mêlés.

La jeune femme n'était même plus consciente. Son kimono blanc de nuit était entièrement imbibé de sang le rendant pourpre. Dans son dos, il était déchiré par des pointes de bois. Les gens regardaient le corps sans oser la toucher, à ce moment-là, il aurait voulu tous les tuer pour ne pas l'aider. Il avait prit le corps en vitesse sans laisser qui que ce soit dire quoique ce soit. Et puis, il avait courut comme un fou.

Dans le noir du couloir, il plaquait ses mains contre son visage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait. Il se croyait en plein cauchemar, qu'il se réveillerait et que Faustine serait entrain de dormir chez elle tranquillement. Mais la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur lui montrait le contraire. Comment allait-il dire ça à son frère ? Comment allait-il lui annoncer qu'elle avait été attaquée en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Et si elle mourait ? Comment allait-il lui annoncer ça ? Certes, il avait été jaloux de son frère mais pas au point de la laisser mourir. Mais on lui reprocherait de ne pas l'avoir protégée alors que c'était la raison principale de sa présence dans le clan. Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre les idées au clair et l'odeur du sang de la jeune femme le hantait. Il savait qu'il allait garder ce sang toute sa vie sur les mains malgré qu'il les aura lavées plus d'une fois.

Mais il ne supportait pas de le sentir, il avait l'impression de respirer l'odeur de la mort. Celui de ses ennemis ne le dérangeait guère mais là, celui de Faustine le rendait malade. Il prit la décision de retourner chez lui pour aller se laver. Frotter sa peau même jusqu'au sang pour ne plus voir cette couleur sur lui. Il n'avait pu retenir un hurlement de rage, il n'avait pas pu protéger une des choses qui lui était le plus cher.

Il prit un peu le temps d'écrire une lettre tremblante à son père. Madara ne tremblait pas, jamais. Mais là, les nerfs avaient prit le dessus. Il avait fait sécher l'encre assez vite avant d'aller à la fauconnerie pour aller chercher un de ses fidèles compagnons. Il avait accroché le petit rouleau à sa patte avant de l'envoyer dans les airs. Il le regardait s'envoler très loin jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte son champ de vision à l'horizon.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et attendre, il détestait ça. Surtout quand une vie précieuse était en jeu. Il était retourné dans le bâtiment où le médecin essayait de maintenir la jeune femme en vie. Il s'assit près de la porte et restait dans le silence. Il espérait qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle n'ait vraiment rien de grave. Il égrainait les heures sans aucuns résultats. Il s'était même légèrement assoupi car il était vraiment fatigué.

Il fut réveillé au matin, la porte de la pièce venait de s'ouvrir. Il levait son regard sur le médecin qui en sortait avant de refermer la porte. Il se relevait avant de le regarder froidement et fatigué :

\- Alors ?

\- Elle ne se réveillera pas, du moins, on ne sait pas dans combien de temps. Le choc a été terrible…

\- Et le bébé ? Il va bien ?

\- Justement… je dois vous parler de ça aussi. On lui a retiré. Il bougeait mais vu son état, je doute qu'il vive bien longtemps. C'est un garçon, il faudrait qu'Izuna-sama revienne au plus vite pour donner sa décision.

\- J'ai envoyé un faucon à mon père, ils devraient sûrement revenir dans la journée.

Le médecin acquiesçait, il se demandait si ça ne serait pas trop tard pour ça aussi. Madara entrait dans la pièce, les femmes étaient entrain de nettoyer la table ensanglantée et rassembler le matériel qu'ils avaient utilisé. Il posait son regard au fond de la pièce. Il pouvait voir la jeune femme inconsciente. Elle était couverte de bandages, le choc avait dû être plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Près d'elle, il y avait un linge blanc.

Il s'approchait d'elle avant de se mettre à genoux et regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans. C'était le bébé, il était tout petit. Il fut frappé par une malformation au niveau d'une partie de son visage, il avait comme un sourire mais très exagéré. Il se demandait si c'était le choc qui avait fait ça ou si c'était une malformation naturelle. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras avant de le bercer et de le tenir mieux que ça au chaud.

Le médecin arrivait près de lui et les regardait :

\- J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux près d'elle.

\- Oui…

\- Mais il est affreusement déformé… s'il survit, les gens le pointeront du doigt toute sa vie. Madara-sama, même si la décision est douloureuse, il faut la prendre.

Il serrait les dents en posant son regard sur la jeune femme et sur le bébé. Il respirait mais assez rapidement. Avoir un tel fardeau sur les épaules était douloureux. Un enfant comme celui-ci ne sera jamais accepté ici et il le savait pertinemment. Ils étaient un clan assez perfectionniste et naitre comme ça indiquait déjà un mauvais chemin. Il préférait voir la jeune femme pleurer pour son enfant que de la voir pleurer de honte.

Il emmitouflait le bébé pour le tenir au chaud avant de se lever de toute sa hauteur en regardant le médecin :

\- Occupez-vous des formalités. Je m'occupe du bébé et vous devrez vous taire à jamais sur mon geste.

\- Cela va de soit, Madara-sama.

Il acquiesçait doucement avant de sortir de la pièce avec le bébé. Il le cachait sous son haori avant de sortir du bâtiment. Il savait qu'il regretterait son geste un jour mais il devait le faire. Il marchait jusqu'à la sortie du campement avant de marcher très longtemps sans se retourner. Il n'avait cessé de le regardait, il avait espéré qu'il meurt entretemps. Il finissait par le déposer quelque part loin du camp avant de partir sans un regard.

Au soir, les regards se posaient sur corps encore couvert de sang. Une pointe de bois planté dans la gorge et du sang marquant le bois du couloir extérieur. Izuna n'avait pas sortit un seul mot devant ce spectacle macabre. Tajima était près de lui tout comme Madara. Le chef de clan fit signe à deux hommes de se débarrasser du cadavre. Rien sur lui n'indiquait de quel clan il venait comme ils s'y attendaient un peu.

Izuna entrait dans sa demeure, à part la fenêtre de la chambre et la poterie cassée dans la cuisine, il n'y avait rien d'autre. Mais c'était déjà de trop pour lui. Personne encore n'avait fait de reproches à Madara. Ils viendront sûrement plus tard. Il passait une main sur son visage avant de pleurer en silence, dos à tout le monde. Pleurer était une faiblesse qu'un homme devait oublier mais Izuna, il était différent.

Izuna était un homme bourré de sentiments et ce qu'il venait de se passer l'avait littéralement achevé. Madara le regardait, son cœur se resserrait, il ne pouvait empêcher ça. Il s'approchait doucement de lui avant de mettre une main sur son épaule. Il pouvait le sentir trembler, il ne savait pas si c'était de rage ou de désespoir. Il tournait son cadet face à lui avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il aimait son frère malgré tout.

Le cadet se mit à craquer et pleurer encore plus. Madara le serrait plus fortement avant qu'Izuna ne tombe à genoux, terrassé par les évènements. L'ainé se mit aussi à genoux sans le lâcher :

\- Je m'en veux tellement ; murmurait Madara.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui lui as fait ça ! Je me sens tellement mal de l'avoir laissée seule !

\- Je sais mais tu n'avais pas le choix… il vaut mieux que tu te reposes, viens à la maison.

Mais Izuna refusait, sa place n'était pas dans un futon. Elle était près de Faustine. Madara le serrait encore, dans son dos, Tajima les regardait. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette histoire pour le moment. Seule la jeune femme pourrait dire réellement ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais malheureusement, elle était encore inconsciente et le médecin avait peur qu'elle ne survive pas à ses blessures.

Mais il ne pouvait laisser son fils dormir ici. Et s'il allait vers la jeune femme, il savait qu'il se fatiguerait énormément. De toute façon, le clan fera son enquête de son côté pour savoir qui avait osé envoyer un homme ici. Ça n'était pas loyal de s'en prendre à une femme enceinte. Mais il remarquait assez vite que le combat avait prit racine dans la cuisine. Il se demandait si la mission n'était pas un enlèvement qui aurait mal tourné.

Car un assassin comme l'homme qu'ils avaient ramassé aurait tué facilement la jeune femme malgré l'entrainement qu'elle avait suivi. Non, ça ne collait vraiment pas à un assassinat et il savait de quoi il parlait. Il y réfléchirait au calme, pour le moment, il préférait rester près de son fils. Il aidait son ainé à relever son cadet avant de sortir de la demeure. Il ne lui laisserait pas le choix de toute façon et les deux garçons le savaient pertinemment.

Au couché du soleil, un homme marchait dans un bois très sombre. Il ne portait ni armure, ni armes sur lui bien que la zone soit assez dangereuse. Il était assez grand pour un homme de ces terres. De longs cheveux bruns descendaient jusqu'à ses fesses et ses yeux étaient très noirs. Sa peau était plus foncée que celles des Uchiha mais il n'était pas en terre Uchiha. Hashirama Senju aimait être seul en forêt, ça avait toujours été ainsi.

Mais ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici. La dernière fois qu'il y était venu, c'était « ce fameux jour ». Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier malheureusement. Il se souvenait d'avoir été ami avec un Uchiha qui avait sa terre de l'autre côté de la rivière. Pas n'importe lequel Uchiha puisqu'il s'agissait de Madara. Mais Uchiha et Senju s'étaient toujours détestés même après la fin des guerres de clans.

Son clan servait le Shogun depuis très longtemps maintenant alors qu'eux, ils étaient restés fidèles à un Daimyo. Hashirama savait que son clan était très intéressé par les terres Uchiha à cause de son bout de mer. Oui, les Senju n'avaient que de la terre, la mer ne bordait pas leurs frontières. Après, il n'y avait que les terres du Shogun qui ne leurs appartenaient pas malheureusement. Mais le jeune homme était le seul de son clan à aspirer à la paix avec les Uchiha.

Le pays en guerre était de l'histoire ancienne, il fallait maintenant penser à l'avenir du pays et surtout l'aider à s'ouvrir sur d'autres horizons. Il se mit à sourire en y pensant, c'était leur rêve à tous les deux après tout…. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées. Il pouvait entendre un faible cri, un cri de bébé qui semblait être vraiment très peu sonore. Il se demandait si une femme n'était pas dans le coin à faire du linge comme il en avait souvent vu.

Il marchait dans le bois avant de poser ses pieds sur les rochers de la rive. La rivière s'écoulait tranquillement sans être perturbée. Il ne voyait ni femmes ni animaux au bord. Il regardait de l'autre côté de la rive, du côté des Uchiha. Il pu voir un linge blanc roulé au bord, calé entre deux rochers. Il traversait prudemment la rivière avant d'arriver à l'autre bout et marcher près de ce qu'il avait vu de plus loin.

Il se baissait en écartant le drap et vit un bébé. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer mais ses cris étaient vraiment très faibles. Il ne passait pas à côté de la malformation mais il n'en n'était pas dégoûté. Il se disait qu'une femme avait dû l'abandonner à cause de ça et ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Ils étaient tellement à cheval sur le paraitre. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser ici mourir, c'était vraiment inhumain.

Il le berçait un peu en souriant avant de le couvrir pour qu'il ait moins froid avant de retraverser la rivière pour retourner sur ses terres. Il regardait une dernière fois l'autre rive avant de reprendre le chemin dans le sens inverse. Il marchait sur un ou deux kilomètres avant de rejoindre son clan. Les lanternes éclairaient les lieux et les gens étaient pratiquement tous rentrés dans leurs demeures pour diner et sûrement dormir pendant que les tours de gardes s'enchainaient.

Il marchait tranquillement jusqu'à chez lui. Les lumières étaient allumés, signe que sa compagne était là. Oui, le jeune homme avait épousé une très belle femme d'un clan allié. Elle se nommait Mito et son clan était sûrement un des plus spéciaux avec les Uchiha. Ils avaient la particularité d'avoir des cheveux roux alors qu'un japonais lambda les avait noirs ou bien légèrement plus clairs. Mais il n'avait jamais été dérangé, il trouvait ça plutôt original.

Il entrait dans la demeure et refermait la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme sortit de la cuisine avant de marcher jusqu'à lui en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Mais elle se stoppait en voyant qu'il tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Elle posait son regard pour voir une petite main sortir du lange :

\- Hashirama… d'où vient ce bébé ?

\- Désolé… je l'ai trouvé, il était livré à lui-même dans les bois. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul et mourir… Je comprendrais que tu n'en veuilles pas sous notre toit et je l'emmènerais à quelqu'un qui en voudra.

Elle s'approchait doucement de lui en barrant ses lèvres avec son index :

\- Hashirama, tu as décidément un grand cœur et c'est ce qui me plait chez toi.

\- Je le sais bien.

Elle sourit tendrement avant d'embrasser ses lèvres. Il y répondit tendrement avant d'enlever ses zoris. Mito prit le bébé dans ses bras pour le regarder. Elle sursautait un peu devant son visage mais se calmait rapidement, elle ne pouvait pas rejeter un enfant simplement à cause de ça. Ils partirent dans la cuisine. La jeune femme faisait chauffer un peu de lait de vache, il devait avoir très faim se disait-elle.

Le petit pleurait encore très faiblement, Hashirama le berçait doucement pour essayer de le réconforter. Mito fit une sorte de biberon avec une gourde. Elle avait déjà prévue ça puisqu'elle attendait elle-même un bébé. Elle s'assit près de son mari avant de le reprendre et lui donner doucement du lait. Il se calmait presqu'instantanément et buvait ce qu'il pouvait. Mito ne pouvait empêcher encore un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres :

\- Que vas-tu dire à ton père ? Il ne l'acceptera sûrement pas.

\- Que moi, je suis humain. Ce bébé ne mérite pas de mourir et si tu le souhaites, nous le garderons.

\- J'aime déjà ce petit bout de chou… la mère devrait avoir honte d'avoir abandonné un bébé.

\- Tu sais, sûrement qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle vit au clan Uchiha, c'était plutôt une obligation. Une mère ne pourrait jamais faire ça de plein gré.

\- Sûrement…

Elle continuait de lui donner à boire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête de lui-même. Elle passait un doigt sur sa joue, on dirait qu'il souriait en permanence avec sa malformation. Elle le redonnait à Hashirama avant de servir le repas. Ils mangeaient en silence et grâce à ça, le petit réussit à s'endormir sans soucis. Mais Hashirama se dirait qu'il l'emmènerait au plus tôt voir un médecin à la capitale. Ils avaient pas mal de privilèges avec le Shogun.

A la fin du repas, Mito débarrassait avant de finir ses tâches ménagères. Ensuite, elle prit le petit avant de faire chauffer de l'eau. Elle voyait qu'il était encore assez sale. Hashirama l'aidait en mettant une petite bassine métallique et en allant chercher une serviette. Mito versait l'eau chaude et jaugeait l'eau froide pour avoir une température respectable pour un petit bébé comme lui. Elle l'enlevait de ses langes avant de le plonger doucement dedans.

Il bougeait un peu en gémissant mais l'eau lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Mito regardait la couleur de ses cheveux, ils étaient très clairs. Elle se demandait quelle mère Uchiha avait de tels cheveux ? Bref, il y réfléchirait plus tard. Le bébé ouvrit ses petits yeux bleus un peu. Elle sourit encore avant de le laver délicatement. Il bougeait un peu par réflexe mais sans pleurer. Il était devenu assez calme maintenant qu'il était rassasié et au chaud.

Le plus important était qu'une femme, une future maman, s'en occupait comme s'il était son enfant. Elle avait beaucoup de gestes doux et très affectueux. Il attrapait machinalement un de ses doigts et le serrer faiblement. Hashirama revint vers eux et le regardait à son tour en souriant :

\- Je crois qu'il t'a déjà adopté.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je le trouve tellement mignon… Maintenant, il faudrait lui trouver un nom.

Hashirama se mit à réfléchir. Il n'était pas très doué dans les noms et il n'avait même pas encore réfléchi au nom de son bébé à naitre. Il caressait d'un doigt le ventre du petit sans le lâcher du regard. Mito continuait de le nettoyer avant de l'envelopper dans une serviette pour le sécher correctement. Elle prit un linge pour qu'il fasse office de couche mais elle n'avait pas encore de berceau pour le coucher.

Il dormirait sûrement près d'eux dans le lit et au moins, il y serait au chaud. Ils montaient tous les trois à l'étage. Mito mit le bébé sur le futon avant de le couvrir le temps qu'ils se changent. Hashirama se couchait ensuite près de lui et le regardait encore :

\- Il a des cheveux très clairs et un sourire comme les anges de la religion des occidentaux.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ça y ressemble bien… Et si on le nommait Tenshi ?

Hashirama se mit à sourire encore pendant que sa compagne se couche :

\- Oui, c'est très bien.

Il regardait encore le bébé s'endormir bien au chaud :

\- Bienvenue chez toi, Tenshi.


	22. Chapter 22: Miniera

**Réponses reviews:**

 **Guest: pas de soucis, je pensais que c'était elle comme des fois elle oublie de mettre son pseudo lol ^^ malheureusement à cette époque pour soigner ça, non, ça ne se faisait pas. Madara n'est pas qu'un être froid, c'est le stéréotype qu'on veut lui donner. et bien tu le sauras dans 4 ou 5 chapitres, je ne sais pas encore, j'en suis au 25 ème là^^**

 **megane: tu n'as pas tort, si une mère est trop stressée ou autre ça peut impacter sur la santé de l'enfant et sa formation. la suite vient ici ^^ bisous**

* * *

Le lendemain au matin, Izuna s'était levé assez tôt. En réalité, il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Il pensait trop à Faustine, dans l'état dans lequel elle était. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Le médecin, en relation avec Madara, lui avait annoncé la mort de leur bébé. Pour remplacer le corps, Madara avait placé de la viande dans un linge blanc. Il y avait tellement de sang dessus qu'Izuna n'avait jamais osé regarder dedans.

Il faisait confiance à son frère, à tort sûrement. On lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas reconnaissable, qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un bébé à cause du choc qu'elle avait reçu. Oui, il l'avait cru. Mais le jeune homme était vraiment malheureux. La nuit ne l'avait pas aidé et il se levait assez tôt. Il s'habillait en silence avant de sortir de la pièce qui avait été sa chambre avant son mariage. Il marchait silencieusement pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

Mae était déjà dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner en silence. Elle sursauta quand il entra dans la pièce. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un soit déjà levé à cette heure-ci. Mais elle était elle aussi au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé et comprenait très bien pourquoi il était déjà là. Elle lui servie en silence le thé et de quoi manger. Mais il ne prit que le thé, manger ne lui disait vraiment rien en ce moment.

Elle soupirait doucement et le regardait, ça lui faisait mal de voir son jeune maître dans cet état. Il buvait doucement le thé, il était assez chaud quand même. Elle s'approchait de la table avant de s'asseoir en le regardant. Il fut assez surprit, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça depuis qu'elle était ici :

\- Izuna-sama, il faut manger.

\- Mae… je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Tu donneras ça à mon frère ou à mon père.

\- Izuna-sama, croyez-vous vraiment que ça plairait à Mizuki-hime ? Je sais à quel point c'est difficile surtout pour vous mon seigneur. Mais s'il vous plait, ne vous laissez pas dépérir. Il faudra bien que vous soyez en forme pour traquer celui qui à envoyer cet homme.

Il ne disait rien, il y pensait sans cesse. Mettre la main sur l'enfoiré qui avait osé faire ça… Il serrait les poings, oui, il le trouverait par tous les moyens. Mae se relevait pour retourner à ses tâches en espérant que ce qu'elle avait dit le ferait réagir. Izuna finissait son thé avant de manger quelques bouchées de riz et de viande avant de quitter la table. Le jour commençait à se lever et il voulait la voir le plus longtemps possible.

Ça faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures que la jeune femme ne s'était pas réveillée. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup de ça. Même le médecin ne saurait lui dire quand elle se réveillerait. Il sortit de la maison de son père avant de marcher en silence jusqu'au bâtiment où elle était. Les lieux étaient très calme, il ne demandait pas d'autorisations pour entrer dans la pièce où elle dormait profondément. Il refermait la porte derrière lui avant de marcher jusqu'à son lit.

Il s'assit près d'elle avant de passer sa main sur son visage. Elle était froide à ce niveau-là. Mais il pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle se réveille très vite, il voulait être rassuré et il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait le faire. Il se penchait avant de lui baiser le front tendrement. Il le posait contre le sien et la regardait en silence. Il vit deux larmes couler sur elle, il se rendit compte bien vite que c'était encore les siennes :

\- S'il te plait, réveille-toi…

\- Un jour sûrement, Izuna.

Il sursautait en mettant une main sur un kunaï. Il tournait la tête près de la porte pour voir une ombre appuyée contre un mur de la pièce. Il la détaillait avant de lâcher son kunaï :

\- Comment êtes-vous entré sans vous faire voir ?

\- Tu sais, avec la pagaye de ces derniers jours, c'est assez facile…

Elle quittait le mur avant de se mettre à la lumière de la pièce. William était revenu. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Quand il avait quitté les Uchiha, il avait marché pendant des jours dans la neige et le froid hivernal. Au bout de quelques jours, il avait réussit à trouver un port où seuls les marchands Hollandais avaient le droit de débarquer. Il s'était dit que c'était sûrement la meilleure occasion qu'il ait eu de sa vie pour rejoindre l'Europe.

Il était resté couvert comme à son habitude, personne ne posait de questions. Il était allé dans une échoppe pour boire et manger un peu avant d'essayer de monter clandestinement dans le navire. Sauf qu'il fut attrapé et prit pour un de ces jaunes comme les Européens aimaient dire. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut emprisonné pendant quelques semaines. C'était une dette à payer pour avoir voulu fuir le pays.

Ils avaient été vraiment bêtes de le confondre avec un japonais, ils ne lui avaient d'ailleurs rien retiré de ses vêtements pour en être sûr. Mais comme ils avaient trouvés un haori avec l'emblème du clan Uchiha, ils n'avaient pas cherchés plus loin. Ils s'étaient dit que lui aussi avait déserté le clan et que ça n'étaient pas à eux de le punir pour ça mais l'emprisonner pour lui faire passer l'envie de s'enfuir des terres japonaises sans mourir, quelle chance…

Et comme il savait parler japonais, il avait prétexté vouloir visiter le monde comme les Européens le faisaient. La garde japonaise ne fut pas surprise, tout le monde veut voyager mais ils n'en n'avaient pas le droit. Il fut sortit de là quelques semaines plus tard. Il était retourné dans une échoppe pour boire et manger à sa faim car il n'avait pratiquement rien eu quand il était enfermé. Et qui dit échoppe, dit rumeurs à tout va.

Un Senju parlait avec un homme d'un autre clan. Il lui disait qu'un seigneur puissant payait assez cher celui qui pourra ramener en vie la princesse blanche des Uchiha. William savait que les seigneurs étaient des hommes prêts à tout pour combler leurs collections de raretés. Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas quand il entendit qu'il avait jeté sûrement son révolu sur sa propre fille. Il savait qu'il avait promit de ne jamais revenir au clan mais là, il n'avait pas eu le choix malgré que c'était trop tard.

Izuna continuait de le regarder, il ne pensait vraiment pas le revoir et surtout en vie. Il se disait que cet homme était vraiment rusé :

\- Pourquoi être revenu ? Vous deviez rentrer dans votre pays.

\- Je devais effectivement mais j'ai eu quelques contre temps. Il faut que je voie votre père, c'est très important.

\- C'est plutôt préférable en effet…

Il regardait encore Faustine qui restait inconsciente avant de se relever et de la couvrir correctement. Il se promettait de revenir au plus vite la revoir. Puis, il quittait la pièce avec William sans dire un mot.

Quelques jours passèrent depuis ce retour. William avait parlé avec Tajima de ce qu'il avait entendu. Ils avaient longuement discutés de ça et Tajima avait décidé de renforcer ses murs et sa garde, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Faustine ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et Izuna en avait marre d'être séparé d'elle. Il avait retapé sa maison pour qu'elle soit de nouveau habitable. Après ça, il avait emmené la jeune femme avec lui.

Il l'avait couché dans son futon et s'occupait tous les jours d'elle. Il mangeait près d'elle, il dormait contre elle. Mais la réalité le rappelait à l'ordre. Il devait reprendre les missions car les réserves baissaient. Mais il avait peur de la laisser encore seule, il ne voulait pas revenir et apprendre qu'elle avait été enlevée ou pire. Il refusait même à son père de quitter la jeune femme. Le chef de clan avait réfléchit à cette éventualité.

Tajima fit venir une jeune femme de l'extérieur. Il avait dit à son fils que soit il acceptait d'avoir une domestique chez lui non-stop, soit il devait partir en laissant la jeune femme seule. Le jeune homme acceptait à contrecœur la proposition de son père. Même si William restait à présent dans le clan, il ne serait pas toujours avec sa fille car pour rester au clan, il devait contribuer à la production de vivres pour faire tourner celui-ci.

La jeune femme que Tajima avait imposée à Izuna arrivait quelques temps après. Elle n'était pas plus âgée que Faustine. Elle était de taille moyenne, de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux étonnement verts. Elle portait un kimono dans des couleurs plutôt vives mais la dominante restait l'orange. Elle était très bien éduquée et savait faire ce que toutes domestiques digne de ce nom savaient faire en temps normal.

Izuna l'avait longuement regardé et avait aperçu le blason de la jeune femme. Deux ailes avec un hibou brodé entre les deux :

\- Les Kurama ont changés leur blason ? ; demandait-il, étonné.

\- Non, cette jeune demoiselle vient d'un clan nouvellement allié avec le notre, les Isoru. Le chef nous l'offre pour notre nouveau pacte.

\- Je vois…

Il fit signe à la jeune femme de la suivre. La jeune Isoru ne disait rien et le suivait calmement jusqu'à la demeure du jeune couple. Elle retirait ses zoris, Izuna l'emmenait dans le fond de la demeure, une pièce avait été rajoutée à la demeure à l'annonce de son arrivée. Ça serait la chambre de la jeune domestique. Il ouvrit la porte et la laissait entrer. Elle passait le seuil et regardait. C'était une chambre assez simple.

Elle ne faisait pas plus de cinq pas de largeur sur cinq de longueur. Il y avait un futon ainsi qu'un petit meuble bas pour y mettre ses affaires. Une lampe à huile était posée dessus pour le soir, sur le futon, il y avait quelques affaires aux couleurs du clan :

\- Je te laisse ranger tes affaires et mettre la tenue. Ensuite, tu me rejoindras dans la cuisine.

\- Bien, Izuna-sama.

Ensuite, il refermait la porte pour laisser la jeune femme se préparer. Il marchait dans le long couloir en jetant un œil dans sa chambre. Faustine dormait encore, il la surveillait un peu car elle avait fait une forte fièvre dans la nuit, sûrement dû à ses blessures. Elle semblait un peu plus détendue et ça le rassurait. Ensuite, il allait à la cuisine et se fit un thé avant de s'asseoir. Il buvait quelques gorgées avant de voir sa nouvelle domestique faire son apparition.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui, elle hésitait avant de le faire. Il posait son regard sur elle en buvant encore du thé :

\- Je dois partir demain matin très tôt. Je ne te demanderais pas de te lever à la même heure. Mais tu devras t'habituer à certaines heures ici et à certaines règles. Le matin, tu devras être levée, lavée et présentable. Tu commenceras vers six heures et demie, je me lève généralement hors missions vers sept heures et quart. A mon arrivé ou à celui de ma femme quand elle sera en état, le petit déjeuner doit être servi. C'est la moindre des choses pour toi comme tu vas vivres ici gratuitement. Tu pourras déjeuner avec ma femme si elle le souhaite ou dès que nous serons passés, de même pour les autres repas. Tu devras te plier à toutes les demandes que nous te ferons. Si tes services sont convenables, tu auras une petite rente pour acheter ce que tu souhaites sauf des armes ou des plantes. Les vêtements te seront fournis, si l'un d'eux est craqué, tu le recoudras mais s'ils s'usent, je t'en ferais ramener. Tu ne peux pas sortir du campement à part si c'est moi ou ma femme qui le demande, personne d'autres. Enfin, tu verras au fur et à mesure, des questions ?

\- Oui, pour votre femme… que dois-je faire exactement comme elle est inconsciente ?

\- Mon frère ou mon père passera quand je ne serais pas là ainsi que son père à elle. Ils t'expliqueront mais quand je serais ici, tu ne t'occuperas pas de ça.

\- Bien.

\- Je te laisse le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Tu verras que je suis plutôt clément comparé à certains. Tu commences dès demain matin, ce soir, tu dineras exceptionnellement avec moi. Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre ou bien sortir un peu visiter le camp.

Elle s'inclinait devant lui avant de se relever avant de quitter la cuisine. Izuna finissait son thé pendant que la jeune femme longeait le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant la chambre du couple. La porte était entrouverte. Elle pouvait voir Faustine dans le futon. Elle fut étonnée de voir une femme si blanche, aux cheveux de cendres. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un comme elle au Japon.

Elle ne la lâchait pas du regard avant de la voir tourner un peu la tête en gémissant de douleur. Elle pouvait voir avec la lumière qu'elle avait beaucoup de fièvre. En plus, certains médecins ne connaissaient pas tout pour soigner les maux. Elle savait que le clan Uchiha ne possédait pas de médecins qualifié comme les Senju qui avaient les meilleurs du pays grâce aux services qu'ils rendaient pour le Shogun.

Elle regardait dans le couloir et ne vit pas son nouveau maître. Elle décidait d'entrer dans la chambre avant de marcher doucement vers la jeune femme. A côté du futon, il y avait un seau d'eau froide avec un linge dessus. Elle le trempait dedans avant de l'essorer et d'essuyer le visage brûlant de Faustine avec. Elle touchait sa peau, elle était vraiment brûlante et les draps étaient trempés. Ça ne présageait rien de bon et elle le savait.

Si personne n'agissait au plus vite, elle allait sûrement mourir.

Elle posait le linge sur le front de la jeune femme avant de courir pour sortir de la chambre. Elle buttait dans Izuna qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Izuna-sama, ne posez pas de question s'il vous plait. Votre femme va mourir si rien n'est fait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Son corps a trop chaud, il faut le refroidir.

Il posait son regard sur sa femme et dû se rendre compte qu'elle avait raison :

\- De l'eau froide dans le bain, dépêche-toi.

Elle s'inclinait rapidement avant d'aller faire ce qu'il avait demandé. Il entrait dans la chambre pour s'approcher d'elle et de la porter. Il priait intérieurement les kamis de ne pas lui voler celle qu'il aimait. On lui avait déjà prit son fils, il ne supporterait pas qu'il en advienne de même pour elle. Il sortit rapidement de la chambre avec elle pour aller dans la salle d'eau. La nouvelle domestique remplissait la baignoire avec des seaux d'eau froide.

Il mit Faustine dedans sans la déshabiller, de toute façon, elle n'était pas trop couverte. La jeune femme continuait de remplir la baignoire pour qu'elle soit presque immergée totalement. Il mit encore un linge sur son front et restait près d'elle. Elle commençait déjà à moins délirer avec la fièvre. La domestique partit dans la cuisine et cherchait des plantes dans les placards avant de trouver ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle les émiettait avec un pilon pour en faire de la poudre et mit ça dans une tasse avec de l'eau froide. Elle remuait tout ça pour que ça prenne une couleur verte. Elle revint dans la salle d'eau avant de tendre la tasse à Izuna :

\- Donnez-lui ça.

\- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas toucher aux plantes…

\- Donnez-lui ça si vous voulez qu'elle n'ait pas plus d'infections. Faites-moi confiance un peu même si c'est dur pour vous.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux avant de prendre la tasse pour faire avaler doucement le contenu à Faustine. Il lui redonnait avant de reposer son attention sur sa femme. La jeune domestique se permit de toucher la main de sa nouvelle maitresse, le corps avait perdu un peu en température grâce à l'eau froide et aux plantes :

\- Il faudrait la sortir avant que la température ne chute de trop et changer ses bandages et surtout, nettoyer ses plaies.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Mon clan est remplit de scribes mais aussi de soigneurs. Mon père était médecin, j'ai tout apprit de lui.

Maintenant, il savait pourquoi son père avait fait un pacte avec eux et ça ne serait sûrement pas un mal. Le clan manquait cruellement de soigneurs qualifiés et avoir cette fille dans sa demeure à un tel moment commençait à le rassurer un peu. Il la sortit de l'eau avant d'enlever ses vêtements mouillés et l'enrouler dans une serviette pour la sécher soigneusement. Il mit la main sur une bourse et la tendait à la fille :

\- Je vais te faire confiance mais ne t'avise jamais de la troubler… pars chercher ce que tu as besoin, demande à quelqu'un, ils t'y emmèneront si tu leur dis que c'est de ma part.

\- Bien, Izuna-sama.

Elle prit la bourse avant de sortir de la pièce. Il l'entendait quitter la maison et soupirait. Il soulevait Faustine avant de l'emmener dans la chambre et la poser dans le futon. Il commençait à défaire doucement ses bandages et regardait ses plaies. Certaines étaient bonnes, d'autres gonflées et pleines de pus. Surtout la cicatrice à son ventre qui avait servie à faire sortir le bébé. Les fils étaient complètement engloutis par les chairs qui avaient gonflées.

Il allait chercher de l'eau chaude avec un linge propre en attendant qu'elle revienne à la maison. Elle revint très vite et le rejoignait dans la chambre, il lui donnait l'autorisation de venir et de regarder les plaies de sa femme :

\- Pas bon ça, il me faut une aiguille et une bougie en plus.

Il partit chercher ça pendant qu'elle regardait les autres blessures. Les autres étaient moins sérieuses que celle du ventre mais elle ne les négligerait pas non plus. Izuna revint avec ce qu'elle avait demandé. Elle prit l'aiguille et la chauffait sur la flamme de la bougie pour la rendre un minimum stérile. Puis, elle piquait dans les chairs gonflées pour y faire sortir le pus. Elle épongeait ça en même temps avec un linge d'eau chaude.

Elle fit ça sur toutes les blessures gonflées avant de préparer une mixture de plantes. Ça ne sentait pas très bon mais tant pis, ça n'était pas le plus important. Ça faisait une sorte de pommade verte assez claire. Elle en étalait sur les blessures de Faustine avant de les recouvrir avec des bandages propres :

\- D'où détenez-vous toutes ces connaissances ? Seuls les Senju en détiennent et pas encore assez pour aller voir d'autres soigneurs.

\- Il y a quelques années, notre clan était en relation avec les soigneurs du Shogun. Ils ont tout retranscrit sur papier et aujourd'hui, nous apprenons assez jeunes certains préceptes de médecine, c'est vital.

\- Oui, j'ai bien vu ça… comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Je m'appelle Miniera. Je regarderais demain, si les chairs ont dégonflées, c'est qu'elle sera en cours de guérison.

Il sourit un peu, il était un peu rassuré et maintenant, il était pressé de savoir si ça marchait ou non. Mais demain, il devait partir très tôt et le sort de sa femme reposait entre les mains de leur nouvelle domestique qui avait plus d'une corde à son arc. Mais il sera sûrement agréablement surprit. Dans la soirée, il dinait comme prévu avec elle sans dire un mot. Il réfléchissait à sa mission et comment il allait la mener.

Il continuait de manger avant d'entendre une voix, pas très forte mais audible quand même. Il pensait que ça venait de dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son nom. Ça ne venait pas de dehors, c'était sa femme qui l'appelait. Il laissait son repas en plan et Miniera aussi pour le coup. Il courait jusqu'à la chambre avant d'ouvrir la porte assez rapidement. Il pouvait voir une masse assise dans le futon, elle était réveillée.

Il marchait rapidement vers elle avant de sa mettre à genoux sur le futon et prendre doucement sa main pour la baiser :

\- Je suis là mon amour… tout va bien, tu es à la maison.

Elle avait mal de partout mais elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé, ça ne lui quittait pas l'esprit. Elle passait une main sur son ventre en le regardant. Ses larmes coulaient avant de savoir, elle le sentait au fond qu'il n'était plus à sa place :

\- Le bébé…

\- Je suis désolé…

Elle pleurait encore plus avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras. Non seulement elle souffrait, mais elle avait perdu une des choses qu'elle chérissait le plus depuis qu'elle était ici. Il la serrait contre lui en se promettant silencieusement qu'il allait faire payer celui qui avait orchestré tout ça.


	23. Chapter 23: Troubles

**Réponse review**

 **megane: coucou^^ au départ, je ne devais pas le faire revenir mais j'ai décidé au dernier moment de le faire car c'est vrai que l'intrigue de base était qu'elle venait pour lui. et oui, c'est prévu qu'il reste ^^**

* * *

Son regard était vide, elle semblait regarder quelque chose de bien précis, mais non. Le soleil réchauffait un peu sa peau mais il n'aidait pas à réchauffer son cœur. Faustine était assise sur le couloir extérieur de la maison côté jardins pour que personne ne vienne l'embêter. Elle était encore habillée de son kimono de nuit qui était assez court. Ses jambes pâles étaient réchauffées par les rayons du soleil pendant que le haut de son corps était à l'ombre grâce au toit de la demeure.

Izuna était parti en mission avec de nouveaux regrets. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour elle. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. A son retour, il aurait sûrement plus de temps pour rester près d'elle. Mais Faustine était épuisée. Ses blessures la faisaient souffrir le martyre et la perte de son bébé encore plus. A son réveille, elle n'était même pas allé manger, elle a juste ouvert la porte de sa chambre qui donnait sur le couloir extérieur pour s'y asseoir.

Et elle était restée comme ça sans rien dire ni exprimer la moindre expression. Ce fut Miniera qui la vit, elle était sortie pour faire le tour de la maison pour voir ce qu'il y avait à faire. La jeune femme posait son regard sur sa maitresse avant de s'approcher d'elle doucement :

\- Mizuki-hime, vous ne devriez pas rester ainsi. Vous allez attraper du mal encore.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle n'en n'avait ni l'envie et ni la force. Elle était complètement anéantie. La jeune servante ne rajoutait rien de plus avant d'entrer à nouveau dans la maison. Izuna lui avait demandé de bien s'occuper d'elle et c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire, avec ou sans l'avis de sa maitresse. Elle allait chercher un zabuton ainsi qu'une couverture de laine. Elle revint sur le couloir extérieur et s'arrêtait à nouveau près de Faustine :

\- Mizuki-hime, laissez-moi vous couvrir.

Elle dépliait la couverture sur les jambes de la jeune femme avant de la remonter un peu sur elle. Elle posait le zabuton et la tirait dessus. Faustine ne disait toujours rien et ne faisait aucun geste. Elle ne voulait plus rien, elle se sentait tellement seule. Izuna n'était pas près d'elle, personne ne venait. Elle se demandait si on ne l'avait pas abandonnée dans les mains d'une domestique pour être tranquille. Elle grinçait seulement des dents quand elle souffrait de trop.

Miniera couvrit correctement sa maitresse avant d'entendre le tintement de la clochette. Quelqu'un était à l'entrée. Elle abandonnait Faustine quelques secondes pour aller ouvrir. Elle posait son regard sur l'homme qu'elle avait devant elle. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son maitre mais avec des cheveux bien plus longs, elle savait qui il était. Madara posait son regard froid sur elle, il n'aimait pas beaucoup les étrangers qui venaient dans le clan :

\- Je viens voir Mizuki et déjeuner avec elle.

\- Entrez je vous prie, Mizuki-hime est sur le couloir extérieur.

Elle s'inclinait légèrement pendant que le jeune homme passait la porte de la demeure. Il était seul, son frère était partit à nouveau en mission. Tajima était partit lui aussi et William passerait bien plus tard dans la journée pour voir sa fille. Il ne daignait même pas à poser un regard sur la brune. Il marchait en traversant la pièce principale avant d'aller sur le couloir extérieur. Il marchait et vit la jeune femme assise côté jardins.

Il n'eut aucune mimique sur le visage, il la regardait juste quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre sans bruit. Il s'assit près d'elle et la regardait. Elle ne réagissait pas à sa présence comme s'il était invisible à ses yeux. Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait juste un peu plus de couleurs que les jours précédents mais elle restait encore bien trop pâle à son goût. Il ne dirait rien de toute façon, il portait encore le poids de son acte sur les épaules.

Elle était encore couverte de bandages, vu le choc qu'elle avait subit, ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Il approchait sa main d'elle avant de prendre la sienne et de la baiser doucement :

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu te protéger. Je m'en veux beaucoup, j'espère que tu sauras me pardonner….

Il ne disait rien de plus, Miniera venait avec le petit déjeuner. Elle posait un plateau pour elle et un pour lui avant de disparaitre à nouveau dans la demeure. Faustine ne jetait même pas un regard sur ce qu'elle avait apporté. Elle ne voulait plus rien. Madara l'avait bien comprit en la regardant, elle perdait pied. Il se doutait bien qu'elle serait comme ça, aucune mère ne pourrait se remettre aussi facilement de la perte d'un enfant. Il avait bien vu avec la sienne.

Il mangeait quand même, il avait faim mine de rien. Faustine ne réagissait toujours pas comme si elle s'en fichait. Madara finissait de déjeuner assez vite avant de reprendre la main de la jeune femme et la caresser de son pouce :

\- Je t'en pris, mange. Même si ce n'est pas pour nous, fais-le au moins pour Izuna. Si tu meurs, n'oublies pas que tu chagrineras du monde.

Elle tournait doucement son regard azur sur lui, il paraissait encore vide. Il la regardait encore avant de détourner le regard, c'était assez compliqué de la regarder en face après ce qu'il avait fait :

\- Je veux mourir… ; disait-elle, la voix cassée.

Elle avait tellement pleurée et hurlée quand Izuna lui avait annoncé pour le bébé qu'elle avait bien du mal à parler. Il serrait les dents et la prit par les épaules même si ça lui faisait mal :

\- Jamais, tu ne mourras pas et encore moins ici !

Il serrait sa poigne sur les épaules de Faustine sans s'en rendre compte. La jeune femme en avait très mal et ses larmes coulaient. Elle était épuisée et lui, il lui faisait encore plus mal. Madara la regardait encore avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres sur un coup de tête. Au diable ce qu'elle penserait, il n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'était figée sur le coup, s'en était trop pour elle. Elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit.

Dans sa tête, elle se disait que perdre son bébé arrangeait bien Madara. Elle tournait la tête en le repoussant faiblement. Il essayait de revenir l'embrasser, lui-même se rendait compte qu'il avait perdu les pédales. Il dû revenir à la réalité quand la jeune femme le baffait. Il posait sa main sur sa joue en la regardant. Il pouvait voir de la haine dans le regard éteint de la jeune femme. Il venait de faire une connerie monumentale :

\- Hors de chez moi… et que je ne te revois plus jamais…

\- Mizuki… je suis désolé, je…

\- Dehors !

Il la lâchait doucement avant de se relever. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même maintenant. Il posait une dernière fois son regard sur elle avant de disparaitre de sa vue. La jeune femme se mit à pleurer encore et encore en retournant son plateau. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était complètement perdue et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Izuna lui manquait et elle se faisait abuser ouvertement par son beau-frère.

Miniera entendait du bruit, elle quittait sa cuisine pour aller voir si sa maitresse allait bien, on ne sait jamais. Elle arrivait dans le couloir extérieur avant de voir Faustine se saisir d'un morceau de porcelaine brisé. Elle se mit à courir vers elle pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire. La jeune femme se débattait faiblement pour qu'elle la lâche, mais c'était peine perdue pour elle. Miniera jetait le morceau plus loin avant de la serrer contre elle.

Faustine pleurait encore et encore sans s'arrêter. Elle était épuisée, trop épuisée pour continuer à vivre selon elle. Miniera continuait de la serrer contre elle, elle comprenait à quel point s'était difficile pour elle de tout gérer comme ça. Elle caressait doucement ses cheveux pour essayer de la calmer :

\- Ça va aller Mizuki-hime, tout va finir par s'arranger vous verrez…

Elle continuait de la tenir contre elle pour lui faire passer l'envie de se suicider. Elle devrait garder l'œil sur elle pour ne pas que ça recommence. Elle allait quand même devoir dire à Izuna ce qu'il venait de se passer au risque d'inquiéter plus son maitre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé avec Madara mais si elle l'avait su, elle aurait sûrement prévenue le jeune homme sans attendre. Après tout, elle tenait à la sécurité du ménage de ses maitres même si elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment.

Hashirama marchait tranquillement dans le campement de son clan. Le printemps était maintenant là et les hommes étaient retournés cultiver la terre pendant que les femmes restaient pour la plupart dans le campement pour s'occuper de la demeure familiale. Il s'était levé assez tôt pour faire ses exercices du matin avant de rejoindre sa femme pour déjeuner. Il était heureux d'avoir le bébé chez lui, il voyait à quel point sa femme s'en occupait bien.

Ils l'avaient emmené voir un médecin du Shogun comme prévu. Au début, il fut un peu répugné par l'apparence de ce petit mais Hashirama veillait à ce qu'il le soigne. Tenshi était maintenant en meilleure forme que le jour où il l'avait trouvé. Il avait prit un peu plus de poids et était un peu plus vif. Ses pleurs ne se faisaient pas encore entendre mais il pensait que ça viendrait quand il sera au mieux de sa forme.

Il aurait bien voulu s'en occupé lui-même mais ses connaissances en médecine n'étaient pas encore assez avancées. Mais dans le fond, il se demandait encore à qui il appartenait. Il savait que c'était à un Uchiha, mais lequel ? Et pour avoir des cheveux aussi clairs, il ne pourrait pas louper la mère ou le père s'il les croisait un jour. Il voulait savoir qu'est-ce qui avaient poussé les parents à abandonner ce petit alors qu'il n'avait qu'une légère malformation.

Son père avait apprit assez vite qu'il avait récupéré un petit. Hashirama s'était tût sur la provenance de Tenshi en racontant à son père qu'il avait trouvé dans un bois entrain de pleurer. Son père l'avait traité d'idiot, son fils était encore bien trop gentil. Jamais il n'aurait récupéré un bébé et encore moins celui d'un ennemi si c'était le cas. Non, il l'aurait tué sur le champ sans une once de compassion pour un être aussi frêle que lui.

Hashirama était passé au-dessus de ça, maintenant que le petit était chez eux, il y resterait. Et ça n'était pas son père qui le lui arracherait. Il continuait de marcher un peu avant de retourner chez lui. Mito était à la cuisine pendant que le petit dormait dans un couffin près d'elle. Même si ça n'était pas son bébé, elle s'occupait vraiment bien de lui et jamais elle ne pourrait se permettre de le laisser tout seul alors qu'il ne pouvait se faire entendre.

Il entrait dans la pièce avant de mettre ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme et lui baiser le cou doucement :

\- Tu t'en sors ?

\- Oui, Tenshi dort donc j'ai le temps de faire ce que je dois faire.

\- Repose-toi un peu, tu es enceinte et pratiquement à terme…

\- Hashirama, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Il soupirait légèrement, il savait bien qu'elle était fatiguée mais elle était une vraie tête de mule. Il se retirait d'elle avant de l'aider à installer la table. La matinée était déjà passée et le repas de midi ne se faisait pas attendre. Il prit ensuite Tenshi pour le poser près de lui, toujours dans son couffin pour qu'il reste bien au chaud. Mito servit le repas et ils mangeaient sans un bruit. Hashirama ne décrochait pas son regard de Tenshi en réfléchissant où il avait pu voir quelqu'un avec les mêmes cheveux que lui.

Dans sa mémoire, il savait qu'il avait déjà fait cette rencontre.

Il mangeait en réfléchissant encore mais non, ça ne lui revenait pas. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensés. Ça avait sonné chez lui, il se levait doucement en laissant sa femme manger. Il sortit de la pièce avant de marcher jusqu'à l'entrer et ouvrir. Il ne fut pas surprit de voir son frère mais il fut plus surprit de le voir à cette heure-là alors qu'il savait bien que c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Mais ça avait l'air important vu son air sérieux :

\- Le Shogun a envoyé une lettre à père.

\- Une nouvelle mission ?

\- Oui, un enlèvement mais personne ne veut s'y risquer.

\- Un enlèvement ? Et de qui s'agit-il ?

\- De la femme d'Izuna Uchiha, tu sais, l'occidentale aux cheveux de cendres. Un homme a essayé et a échoué sa mission. Il l'a veut pour je ne sais quelle raison et ensuite, il veut qu'on lance le plan.

Ça y est, Hashirama savait où il avait vu cette personne aux mêmes cheveux que le petit garçon… :

\- Désolé, je ne peux pas m'en occuper, je compte rester ici jusqu'à la naissance de mon bébé.

\- Hm… je trouverais bien ou alors j'irais moi-même. A plus tard.

Puis, l'albinos partit des lieux. Hashirama refermait la porte ensuite avant de marcher doucement pour aller se rassoir manger. Il posait encore son regard sur Tenshi, il n'avait plus de doutes maintenant, c'était bien l'enfant de cette femme. Mito le regardait, elle voyait à son regard que quelque chose le tracassait. Elle approchait sa main pour la poser doucement sur la sienne. Il sortait encore de ses pensées avant de la regarder :

\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Et ne me mens pas, je le vois sur ton visage.

\- Le Shogun veut qu'on enlève la femme d'Izuna Uchiha. Et maintenant que j'y pense, elle a les mêmes cheveux que Tenshi. C'est elle sa mère…

\- Je vois, je ne pensais pas qu'une femme non Uchiha par le sang pouvait faire ça. C'est cruel et j'espère qu'elle aura des remords car je ne lui rendrais pas.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'elle en a déjà ou alors qu'elle n'a pas eue le choix…

La rousse ne disait rien, elle s'était beaucoup attachée à ce bébé et le rendre à une femme qui l'avait sûrement abandonné à cause de sa malformation était tout bonnement impossible pour elle. Tant qu'on ne lui prouverait pas le contraire de ses dires, elle le garderait. Hashirama sentait que dans le fond, ça n'était pas un acte d'abandon de la mère mais sûrement qu'il venait d'une autre personne et il saurait trouver de qui ça vient.

Quelques jours passèrent avant qu'Izuna ne rentre au campement. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver sa femme au plus vite pour voir si elle allait un peu mieux. Quand il passait les portes du village, il se dirigeait vers le bâtiment où son père devait être à présent. Il entrait et marchait jusqu'à la porte avant de frapper. Il pu entendre la voix de celui-ci de l'autre côté qui l'invitait à entrer dans la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte et entrait avant de la refermer derrière lui.

Tajima était entrain de lire des parchemins avant de lever son regard sur lui :

\- Assis-toi mon fils, je dois te parler.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de grave ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et repliait un rouleau pendant que son cadet s'assit en face de lui. Izuna lui donnait un parchemin avant de le regarder. Tajima regardait aussi son fils :

\- Mizuki va de plus en plus mal. Elle a tentée de se suicider après ton départ. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça. D'après la domestique, elle ne sort plus de la chambre, elle a même refusée de voir son père. Je ne t'envois plus en mission jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette.

\- Ça m'embête un peu mais être loin d'elle me tracasse.

\- Je sais mon fils… je ne te retarde pas plus.

Izuna se relevait assez vite avant de sortir de la pièce, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de la bouche de son père ne le rassurait pas. Il ne pensait pas que sa femme ait essayée de mettre fin à ses jours. Il sortit du bâtiment avant de marcher assez rapidement avant d'arriver chez lui. Miniera était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le repas. Le cadet posait ses affaires à l'entrée avant de retirer ses zoris. La jeune femme vint l'accueillir comme il se devait :

\- Izuna-sama, souhaitez-vous boire ou manger ?

\- Pas maintenant, j'ai apprit ce qu'il s'est passé. Je voudrais voir ma femme avant.

\- Elle est dans votre chambre. Je retourne à mes occupations.

Elle s'inclinait à nouveau avant de retourner dans la cuisine sans rien dire de plus. Izuna longeait silencieusement le long couloir principal avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de sa chambre. Il restait quelques secondes devant sans bruit avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, il pu voir une masse sombre au milieu de la pièce. Faustine était couchée dans le futon, dos à la porte de la chambre.

Il refermait la porte derrière lui avant de marcher jusqu'à elle. Il se mit à genoux dans son dos avant de caresser doucement ses cheveux. Elle se mit à trembler, elle ne dormait pas. Il continuait ce qu'il faisait avant de se coucher dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui. Il pouvait sentir les mains de la jeune femme caresser les siennes avant de sangloter. Il la serrait plus contre lui en évitant de lui faire mal :

\- Je suis là mon amour… je ne partirais plus pour le moment, c'est promit.

Elle pleurait encore, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Izuna ne supportait pas entendre sa femme pleurer. Ça lui fendait plus le cœur qu'autre chose. Il la lâchait pour changer de côté et se retrouver en face d'elle. Il la serrait à nouveau contre lui en caressant ses cheveux :

\- Ne me laisse pas toute seule !

\- Non, je suis là maintenant… calme-toi, ça va aller je te le promets.

Il continuait de la bercer doucement, il était tellement triste lui aussi. La voir ainsi lui faisait tellement mal malgré qu'il ne doive pas ressentir de tels sentiments. Mais il n'était pas comme les autres et tout le monde le savait. Il finirait bien par trouver et tuer celui qui était la cause de tous ses tourments. Pour le moment, il ne voulait plus la lâcher, il savait qu'il ne saurait pas pourquoi elle voulait quitter ce monde bien qu'il avait un doute.

Mais ce doute n'était pas la même réalité aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Elle ne pourrait jamais avouer à Izuna ce que son frère avait tenté de faire. Elle avait peur qu'il la prenne pour une catin ou qu'il fasse une bêtise. Non, elle ne lui dirait pas. Peut-être un jour se confira-t-elle ? Mais pas maintenant. Elle finissait par s'endormir contre lui, elle était épuisée et il le savait. Il ne la lâchait pas pendant plus d'une heure avant de la recouvrir et quitter la chambre. Il allait au salon pendant que Miniera servait son repas.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir avant de se servir une coupelle de saké :

\- Dis-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle posait son regard émeraude sur lui avant de le détourner pour essayer de se souvenir de ce jour-là :

\- Votre femme était sur le couloir extérieur, elle n'était vraiment pas bien. Je me suis occupée d'elle jusqu'à ce que votre frère ne vienne. Il disait qu'il voulait déjeuner avec elle. Je ne me suis pas posé de question mais il semblait assez proche d'elle. Je les ai servis avant de reprendre mes occupations. Et après j'ai entendue un fracas. Je suis allée voir ce que c'était. Votre frère n'était plus là quand je suis arrivée. Et c'est là qu'elle a voulue se tuer. Je l'en ai empêchée et depuis là, elle ne sort plus de votre chambre.

\- Madara est passé… et il était proche comment d'elle ?

\- Plus proche qu'il ne lui était permit je pense… enfin, je ne veux pas semer le trouble dans votre famille, sûrement que mes pensés dépassent la réalité.

Il ne disait rien et réfléchissait. Il se doutait dans le fond que son frère était sûrement à l'origine de cette tentative de suicide. Si c'était le cas, il ferait tout pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et sa femme avant ce geste avorté. Et s'il apprenait que son frère avait tenté quelque chose sur sa femme, ça risquerait de très mal se passer pour lui.


	24. Chapter 24: Une vérité qui fait mal

**Hello tous désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eue ma tendinite et la semaine dernière mon compagnon est partit à l'hôpital donc vous pensez bien que j'avais la tête à autre chose qu'à publier! bref! le 24ème chapitre est arrivé!**

 **Réponses reviews:**

 **Dairen: merci pour tes critiques, ça me rassure un peu. ne t'inquiète pas pour le pavé je suis sûre que tu auras le temps de te rattraper x)**

 **megane: alors là c'est moins sûr x) Madara est un rusé renard! pour le Shogun, tu ne le sauras pas de suite puisque rien n'est encore écrit de mon côté. Tajima est très protecteur malgré ce qu'il lui a fait au début.**

 **Guest: Hello et bienvenue dans mon cercle de fidèles lecteurs satanistes... non je déconne x) je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise. j'ai prévue un petit meurtre au chapitre 27 mais ça n'est pas encore ce que tu veux XD pauvre Madara... en même temps c'est son vrai caractère mais moi je trouve ça mignon x) en tout cas merci de ta review en espérant que la suite te plaise! PS: mon poignet va un peu mieux merci**

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent depuis cet incident. Izuna n'avait pas pu attraper une seule fois son frère car il était reparti en mission. Il se disait qu'il aurait l'occasion de le chopper dans un coin un jour ou l'autre pour lui dire ses quatre vérités en face. S'il avait osé toucher sa femme pendant son absence, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se contenir. Il aimait trop Faustine pour laisser son frère ou qui que ce soit d'autre lui mettre la main dessus.

La jeune femme n'avait pas lâché son mari une seule fois mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il s'était passé avec Madara. Elle était tellement mal en ce moment qu'il pensait qu'elle avait sûrement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé mais non, elle n'avait rien oublié. Et ça lui faisait encore mal au cœur de savoir que son beau-frère lui courait après. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ferait ça avec toute la rancune qu'il avait éprouvé au départ pour ce qu'elle était.

Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et ça inquiétait Izuna, il avait peur qu'elle soit folle. En même temps, si c'était le cas, il comprendrait. Il ne savait pas déjà comment il faisait pour ne pas l'être lui aussi. Elle était encore blessée mais Miniera s'occupait bien d'elle pour qu'elle guérisse et que ça ne s'infecte pas comme au début. Mais à force de ne pas marcher, Faustine devenait assez faible, Izuna était obligé de la porter pour au moins la sortir sur la terrasse.

Elle se laissait dépérir et tout le monde le voyait.

Aujourd'hui, elle était encore assise sur le couloir extérieur. Izuna l'avait callée correctement sur des coussins épais, elle avait tellement maigrit que ses fesses lui faisait mal. Elle n'était déjà pas bien grosse avant mais là, c'était pire. Il l'avait couverte d'une épaisse couverture en laine pour ne pas qu'elle ait trop froid. Il était partit ensuite, laissant Miniera s'occuper d'elle. La jeune domestique avait préparé le déjeuner de sa maitresse.

Elle le lui apportait avant de se mettre près d'elle. Faustine tournait légèrement le regard pour voir ce qu'elle avait mit dans son plateau. Rien ne lui donnait envie, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de disparaitre pour retrouver son bébé qui lui manquait tant. Elle reposait son regard sur la palissade au fond des jardins. Miniera soupirait un peu, elle ne savait pas comment faire pour que sa maitresse daigne à manger ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Mais devant son inactivité, elle décidait encore d'abandonner. A part soigner ses blessures, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus pour elle. Elle se relevait doucement avant de s'incliner légèrement devant elle pour rentrer dans la maison. Elle avait encore tellement de choses à faire ! Elle allait dans la chambre de ses maîtres pour aller faire le futon et au moins aérer la pièce, ça ne ferait pas de mal.

Elle entrait dans la pièce et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le couloir extérieur avant de commencer à taper sur chacun des tatamis à l'extérieur pour les dépoussiérer. Ils n'étaient pas très sales mais il valait mieux qu'elle le fasse. Après que le futon se soit aéré, elle le refaisait correctement avant de poser son regard sur le petit meuble bas de la chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas louper le drôle d'instrument qu'elle apercevait depuis son arrivée.

Elle n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie, elle l'aurait prit pour un simple coquillage si elle n'aurait pas vu les trous dedans. En plus, il avait vraiment une belle couleur cobalt et son armature en argent le renforçait. Elle s'en approchait avant de le prendre en main. Elle se demandait bien comment on s'en servait. Peut-être que sa maitresse le saurait ? Elle ne voyait pas du tout son maitre en jouer bien qu'elle pouvait se tromper.

Elle sortit par la porte extérieure et faisait quelques pas avant de se retrouver à côté de sa maitresse. Elle n'avait toujours rien mangé et son regard fixait toujours la palissade. Miniera arrivait près d'elle avant de poser l'instrument entre les mains de la propriétaire de l'objet en question. Faustine décrochait son regard de la palissade et regardait ce qu'elle lui avait mit. Elle caressait l'objet faiblement avec ses doigts.

Miniera la regardait encore :

\- Mizuki-hime, puis-je entendre le son de cet instrument ? Je ne le connais pas du tout.

Faustine posait son regard sur elle, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'en n'avait pas joué. Elle le prit faiblement dans ses mains avant de porter l'objet à ses lèvres. Elle prit une grande inspiration, à la limite de sa douleur, avant de souffler dans l'instrument en le pianotant avec ses doigts. La jeune servante l'écoutait sans rien dire, le son était très doux, vraiment à l'image de sa maitresse. Ce son lui plaisait vraiment et elle n'était pas la seule.

Izuna les regardait de loin dans l'angle de la maison. Il était dans le dos de Miniera, un léger sourire était affiché sur son visage. Ça lui faisait tellement plaisir d'entendre sa femme jouer de l'ocarina. Ce son lui avait beaucoup manqué ce derniers temps. Il continuait de l'écouter avant qu'il ne se coupe, la jeune femme toussait un peu à cause de ses blessures. Elle souffrait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer profondément.

Il ne put se retenir d'applaudir avant d'avancer sous le regard de sa domestique. Elle se relevait et s'inclinait devant lui avant de repartir dans la maison. Le jeune homme vint vers Faustine avant de s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle tenait toujours l'objet entre ses mains. Il levait la sienne avant de caresser la douce peau de porcelaine de sa femme. Elle fermait les yeux en soupirant d'aise, elle se sentait si bien auprès de lui, mais ils étaient sûrement trop fusionnels.

Il lui baisait le front s'en étant légèrement redressé sur ses jambes :

\- Mon amour, il faut que tu manges un peu. Tu vas être encore malade et tu ne guériras pas vite.

Elle caressait encore l'objet du bout des doigts. Quelques larmes coulaient en silence sur l'ocarina avant qu'il ne la serre contre lui. Il se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. Il caressait ses cheveux pour qu'elle se calme, il fallait vraiment qu'elle mange. Il l'installait mieux que ça avant de lui tendre au moins sa tasse de thé. Elle la prit faiblement, il l'aidait à la tenir avant de l'aider pour qu'elle en boive un peu.

Elle bu quelques gorgées avant de reposer sa tasse. Il prit l'assiette de viande avec les baguettes pour lui en tendre quelques bouchées. Elle les avalait difficilement, son estomac s'était rétréci et elle n'arrivait plus à avaler trop de choses. Il lui donnait un peu de tout avant qu'elle ne stoppe, elle n'avait plus faim du tout. Il ne disait rien et finissait ses restes pour ne pas que ça parte aux déchets, ça serait trop dommage de gâcher tout ça.

Il finissait de manger avant de se lever en laissant le plateau au sol. Il se penchait pour porter Faustine tout en la gardant dans la couverture de laine. Elle se blottissait contre lui, elle se sentait tellement mieux quand il était là. Il se mit encore à sourire avant d'entrer dans la maison. Il marchait calmement jusqu'à la salle d'eau avant de fermer la porte et de la débarrasser de ses vêtements. Il retirait aussi les siens avant de l'aider à se nettoyer.

Elle le laissait faire, il la chatouillait par moment, elle ne riait pas mais gigotait beaucoup. Mais elle se calmait assez vite à cause de ses douleurs. Il retirait ses bandages avec beaucoup de précaution. Il pouvait voir tous les points de sutures dans son dos. Tout ça, ça gâchait le magnifique tatouage qu'elle avait eu. On le voyait encore mais il était complètement foutu. Mais au-delà du tatouage, c'était le corps de sa femme et ça ne passait toujours pas.

Il se lavait en vitesse lui-aussi avant de la soulever à nouveau et la mettre dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Elle restait couchée et fermait les yeux pour profiter de ça. Izuna rentre aussi dans la baignoire et s'assit à l'autre bout avant de masser un pied de Faustine. Il pouvait voir le visage de sa femme se détendre un peu. Il continuait doucement, il aimait la voir bien, pas avec ces grimaces de douleurs sur le visage.

Il la regardait encore, au bout d'un moment, son visage restait lisse, signe qu'elle s'était endormie dans l'eau. Ça lui arrivait souvent depuis qu'elle avait été blessée. Il espérait qu'elle guérisse vite pour se remettre correctement de tout ce mal. Il caressait sa peau en regardant le plafond, les kamis avaient été mauvais avec lui ces derniers temps. Il pensait qu'il devrait sûrement retourner au temple pour se faire pardonner auprès d'eux.

La journée passait vite après ça, Izuna avait sortit et séché sa femme avant de la porter jusqu'à leur chambre pendant que Miniera se démenait pour faire le repas du midi. Il avait habillé et coiffé Faustine avant d'aller en faire de même pour lui. Au repas du midi, il avait dû la forcer un peu à manger encore bien que c'était difficile pour lui. Mais quand elle ne voulait vraiment plus, il le voyait et n'insistait pas.

Ensuite, il l'avait emmenée sur le couloir extérieur pour qu'elle profite encore du soleil et du beau temps car d'ici quelques semaines, la saison des pluies allait recommencer. Il l'avait bien callé avec les coussins et couverte encore une fois. Il était resté près d'elle pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il lisait des documents pendant qu'elle s'était rendormie au chaud. Il lui jetait un regard de temps à autre pour voir si elle allait bien.

Elle dormait beaucoup, ça l'inquiétait dans un sens mais il valait mieux qu'elle se repose pour mieux se rétablir. Il continuait de lire ses documents avant que la domestique ne vienne dans le couloir. Elle s'inclinait légèrement devant lui :

\- Izuna-sama, votre père est devant la demeure.

\- Très bien, j'arrive. Prépare du thé en attendant.

Elle acquiesçait avant de se redresser et de retourner dans la maison. Izuna repliait ses rouleaux avant de les laisser dans un coin de la chambre par la porte. Il caressait encore la joue de sa douce avant de se lever. Il s'étirait un peu avant de marcher le long du couloir pour rejoindre la porte principale. Son père l'attendait mais il n'était pas seul, il était accompagné de William, c'était prévu de toute façon pensait-il.

Ils discutaient un peu avant d'entrer dans la demeure pour aller s'installer dans le salon. William regardait un peu partout discrètement mais il ne voyait pas sa fille. Il soupirait légèrement, elle devait encore être sur le couloir extérieur. Il fit signe à Izuna qu'il allait la voir pendant que Tajima et lui discuterait entre eux. Le jeune homme acquiesçait légèrement avant de s'asseoir à table en attendant que Miniera leur apporte le thé.

William sortit sur le couloir extérieur, il marchait un peu avant de voir sa fille entrain de dormir, toujours aussi bien installée et couverte. Il n'était pas étonné, Izuna s'occupait bien d'elle et il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir laissé sa main. Ça se voyait de toute façon qu'ils étaient heureux tous les deux malgré le début tumultueux et le refus de mariage de la jeune femme. De toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais eue le choix.

Mais il savait qu'elle souffrait à cause de la perte de son bébé. Il savait ce que ça faisait… C'était une chose que lui et sa femme n'avaient dite à la jeune fille. C'était un souvenir douloureux pour eux aussi, enfin, pour lui seul maintenant. Il s'assit près de sa fille avant de prendre sa main. Il la caressait doucement, il le sentait qu'elle avait extrêmement maigrie. Il espérait qu'elle remonte la pente et qu'elle ne se laisse pas mourir.

Il continuait de caresser sa main avant de relever le regard sur elle pour voir qu'elle était réveillée. Il se mit à lui sourire doucement avant de caresser sa joue en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux :

\- Bonjour mon petit ange, ça à l'air d'aller un peu mieux aujourd'hui.

Elle soupirait légèrement, non, elle ne pensait pas que ça allait mieux, pour elle, c'était de pire en pire. Il caressait un peu sa joue avant de lui baiser le front. Il la recouvrait un peu avant que Miniera ne vienne avec du thé. Izuna lui avait demandé d'en apporter à l'extérieur pour William et Faustine. Il avait aussi quelques petites pâtisseries dessus. Puis, elle les laissait tous les deux. L'homme prit sa tasse et bu un peu dedans :

\- Tu sais, je sais très bien à quel point c'était dur de perdre un enfant. Mais il faut que tu passes au-dessus de ça.

\- Tu m'as perdue que huit ans…

\- Non Faustine, je ne parle pas de toi mon petit ange. Je parle de l'enfant qu'on a eu en même temps que toi avec ta mère…

\- Mais… c'est impossible, je le saurais si c'était le cas.

Il soupirait légèrement, il espérait qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal. En même temps, c'était sûr qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas, elle était encore petite quand tout ça s'est passé :

\- Tu avais un frère Faustine, vous étiez jumeaux. Après votre naissance, j'étais repartit en mer, ta mère m'avait assurée qu'elle pouvait s'occuper de vous toute seule, que ça n'était pas compliqué de s'occuper de jumeaux. Pendant deux ans, tout ce passait bien même quand je n'étais pas là. Un jour, ta mère vous a emmenée avec elle dans les champs. Elle vous avait laissé pas loin d'elle le temps qu'elle récolte ce qu'elle avait à récolter. Malheureusement pour elle, un chien sauvage trainait près des récoltes. Il a prit la première occasion pour aller choper un des petits paquets qu'elle avait laissé pas loin d'elle. Le premier sous ses crocs fut ton frère. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de crier, il l'avait prit à la gorge. Ta mère s'en ait rendue compte très rapidement et a transpercée le chien avec sa fourche. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard pour le petit qui s'est vidé de son sang très rapidement. Ta mère a eue beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre car elle culpabilisait d'avoir laissé ses enfants tous seuls pendant quelques minutes. Je ne l'ai jamais blâmée. Ça n'était pas de sa faute si le chien avait décidé de se jeter sur son fils. Tout comme toi, ça n'est pas de ta faute si tu as perdue le bébé, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser mais plutôt aller de l'avant.

Elle ne lui répondait pas, elle essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Elle ne pensait pas qu'on lui cacherait ça. Elle avait eue un frère et elle ne se souvenait plus de lui. Elle le regardait à nouveau :

\- Comment il s'appelait ?

\- Armand, il avait les mêmes cheveux que toi mais il avait les yeux noirs. Vous étiez très proches. Quand il est mort, tu pleurais la nuit, tu sentais qu'il manquait ton frère près de toi mais au fil des années, tu as oubliée ça et pour ne pas faire de mal à ta mère ni à toi, nous avons préféré taire ça. Mais ça ne nous empêchait pas d'avoir une pensée pour lui.

\- Comment elle a fait pour vivre avec ça sur les épaules…

\- Elle l'a fait pour toi alors fais-en de même. Un jour, tu auras un autre enfant, tu n'oublieras pas celui que tu as perdu mais tu pourras lui donner autant d'amour même bien plus.

Elle laissait quelques larmes s'échapper, c'était assez dur de passer à autre chose mais son père n'avait pas tort. Elle aurait toujours une pensée pour son enfant. Il la serrait contre lui pour la consoler et consoler son cœur à lui pour avoir déterré une chose qui lui faisait aussi mal. Ils restaient comme ça pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Izuna ne vienne à son tour. Il les regardait de loin avant de se racler la gorge.

William relevait la tête et le vit :

\- Je crois que ton mari vient te chercher. Ça va être l'heure de diner.

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui, le temps passe vite on dirait. Le soleil commence à se coucher.

Il la lâchait avant de se relever, Izuna arrivait près d'eux avant d'enlever la couverture de Faustine. Puis, il la soulevait de terre avant de marcher avec elle pour la faire rentrer dans la maison. William les suivait en silence jusque dans le salon. Izuna la posait à table, Tajima regardait sa belle-fille avec un léger sourire avant de lui prendre la main et la baiser :

\- Comment te portes-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas mieux que les autres jours.

\- Ça va venir… aujourd'hui, c'est un jour un peu spécial, tu devrais te remonter un peu le moral.

\- Ça me dit juste que je prends une année de plus… je vieillis encore.

Il se mit à rire légèrement avant de lâcher sa main :

\- Il faut bien y passer. Tu verras que vieillir n'est pas un désavantage.

\- Elle comprendra ça plus tard père. elle en a tout le temps ; disait Izuna avant de baiser le front de sa femme.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr.

Il sourit encore avant que Miniera n'apporte le repas. Faustine commençait à avoir l'habitude de faire son anniversaire avec eux. Sauf que Madara n'était pas là cette fois-ci et ça n'était pas un mal. Et Miniera remplaçait Mae. Les trois hommes discutaient par moment entre eux en se chahutant un peu. William était totalement accepté ici maintenant même s'il restait un occidental. Mais ça ne gênait pas du tout Izuna et Tajima l'acceptait aussi.

Faustine restait silencieuse, elle pensait encore à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec son père. Elle essayait de voir le bon côté des choses même si ça lui paraissait difficile encore maintenant. Miniera apportait le gâteau, elle le coupait devant eux et Izuna lui réservait une part comme l'année d'avant avec Mae. Il savait que c'était ce que sa femme voulait même si elle ne disait rien. La jeune domestique retournait à la cuisine avec sa part en souriant, elle allait se régaler.

Ils commençaient à le manger avant que la clochette à l'entrée principale ne sonne. Ils n'attendaient personne pourtant. Izuna se levait en s'excusant et marchait jusqu'à la dite porte avant de l'ouvrir. Et là, son cœur loupait un bon. Devant lui se dressait son frère, il venait à peine de rentrer de mission. Madara tenait dans ses mains un paquet couvert de toile. Il savait que c'était l'anniversaire de la jeune femme et il avait voulu se faire pardonner de son geste de la dernière fois.

Mais c'était sans compter que son frère le pousse assez fortement et avec rage :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici !?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! ; crachait Madara.

\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il me prend ! Tu as touché à ma femme ! A cause de toi j'ai failli la perdre !

\- C'était un geste malheureux de ma part, je le regrette et je venais pour m'excuser !

\- Tu ne le nie pas en plus ! C'est ça le pire !

Ils continuaient de se disputer avant d'en venir aux mains. Izuna était vraiment hors de lui et Madara ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Il avait beau être son petit frère, il y avait des limites même si lui, il les avait déjà franchies. William et Tajima entendaient les deux se battre de là où ils étaient. Ils se levaient en vitesse pendant que Miniera restait auprès de Faustine pour l'empêcher d'aller se mêler à la bagarre. L'un d'eux pourrait la blesser par erreur.

Les deux hommes sortaient de la maison avant d'aller séparer les deux frères qui se battaient encore. Tajima prit le risque de se mettre face à son ainé pendant que William prit le risque aussi d'éloigner Izuna. Tajima maintenait son fils qui était prit par la colère :

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Vous n'allez pas vous battre entre vous maintenant !

\- Il a touché Mizuki ! ; hurlait Izuna.

\- Je t'ai dit que je regrettais ! ; criait Madara à son tour.

\- Ça suffit les garçons maintenant…

Et puis, ils entendirent un cri dans la maison. Izuna tournait un regard paniqué, c'était le cri de sa femme. Il se mit à courir pour entrer dans la maison suivit par les trois autres. Dans la salle, Miniera était à terre, blessée. Et Faustine s'était volatilisée comme un spectre.


	25. Chapter 25: Prisonnière

**Pas de reviews? ça m'étonne...**

* * *

Elle se sentait légèrement ballotée de droite à gauche sans pour autant se réveiller. Elle n'avait rien vu venir à cause de son état. Elle se souvenait juste qu'elle les entendait se disputer dehors. Elle s'était levée pour aller voir et qu'elle avait entendue Miniera crier. Après, elle ne souvenait de rien. Juste peut-être avoir reçue un coup à la tête et s'être sans doute évanouie. Elle ne pensait pas qu'on puisse venir l'enlever en plein jour et surtout à proximité de son mari.

Elle avait déjà très mal à cause de ses blessures et ce coup ne l'arrangerait pas.

Tobirama marchait un peu plus tranquillement maintenant. Il avait cru qu'il aurait manqué de souffle avant de sortir du territoire Uchiha. Non pas à cause du poids de son otage mais à cause de tous les hommes qui avaient été déployés pour le retrouver. Il se doutait bien que le doyen Uchiha aurait envoyé beaucoup d'hommes surtout qu'il tenait entre ses mains une future maitresse de clan si l'ainé ne trouvait pas de femme avant la mort de son père.

La nuit était maintenant tombée et ça l'arrangeait. Les recherches avaient dû être interrompues. Maintenant, c'était au Shogun de faire ce qu'il avait à faire pour le clan Uchiha. Il continuait de marcher tranquillement avec la jeune femme sur son épaule. Il veillait quand même à ne pas lui faire plus de mal. Il n'était pas particulièrement accroché à ses otages mais c'était une règle qu'il s'était fixé au moins pour les femmes et les enfants.

Il pouvait voir les lampions de son campement, ça le soulageait, il rentrait encore en vie et avec succès de sa mission. Il passait les grandes portes en bois du campement avant de marcher silencieusement. Les gens étaient déjà chez eux mais il s'en fichait, il n'avait besoin que de son père. Justement, ce dernier l'attendait devant sa demeure avec Hashirama. L'ainé posait son regard sur la jeune femme inconsciente.

Tobirama arrivait devant eux et les saluait comme à son habitude. Butsuma descendit quelques marches de bois avant de s'approcher de son fils. Il le contournait pour aller voir dans son dos. Il soulevait délicatement le visage de la jeune femme pour voir si c'était bien elle. Il ne doutait pas de son fils mais il fallait bien qu'il vérifie. C'était bien elle, il pouvait reconnaitre ses cheveux de cendres. Il se doutait bien maintenant pourquoi ils avaient été investis de cette mission :

\- Que dois-je en faire père ? ; demandait l'albinos.

\- Le Shogun a insisté sur le fait qu'elle doit être bien traitée. Mais je n'ai pas de maison à disposition….

\- Je peux la prendre chez moi ; disait Hashirama.

Butsuma se tournait vers son fils :

\- Avec ta femme enceinte ? Hors de question, elle serait capable de lui faire du mal.

\- Père, avec tous ce que les espions m'ont rapportés ces derniers jours, je pense que tes craintes sont infondées. De plus, Mito est d'accord, on en a parlé si la situation en arrivait là.

\- Et si ça dégénère ? Si tu n'es pas là ?

\- Père, fais-moi confiance s'il te plait.

Il soupirait, il allait essayer de lui faire confiance mais il restait quand même sur ses gardes. Il fit signe à Tobirama de suivre son frère et de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. L'albinos suivait son ainé en silence jusqu'à la maison de son frère. Hashirama ouvrit la porte et entrait suivi de son cadet. Mito sortit de la cuisine et les regardait. Elle pu voir enfin la mère de Tenshi. Elle la trouvait maigre et plus faible qu'elle le pensait.

Tobirama se débarrassait de ses zoris avant de suivre Hashirama. Ce dernier embrassait doucement sa femme avant d'aller à l'étage de la demeure. Mito les suivait pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Hashirama fit coulisser la porte d'une chambre avant d'aller allumer une lampe à huile. Tobirama posait Faustine doucement dans le futon de la pièce :

\- Elle a l'air encore très mal en point ; disait Hashirama et la regardant.

\- Vu les blessures qu'elle a eue, ça ne m'étonne pas ; dit son frère en se relevant. Je te la laisse.

Puis, il quittait la pièce sous le regard son frère et de sa belle-sœur. Mito regardait encore la jeune femme. Elle devait être un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Puis, elle regardait son mari :

\- J'ai réfléchie à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois. Je crois que tu as raison, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait abandonnée d'elle-même son bébé.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Elle a beau être d'une autre partie de ce monde, elle ne reste pas moins une mère.

\- Je sais…

Elle approchait de Faustine avant de la couvrir doucement sans lui faire trop de mal. Elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Si les Uchiha savent que c'est eux qui ont récupérer la jeune femme, ils allaient devoir s'attendre à des représailles. Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi le Shogun l'avait fait enlever. C'était une occidentale, en quoi l'intéressait-elle ? Non, même ça personne ne le savait, ils devaient juste mettre la main dessus et point barre.

Hashirama sortit de la chambre en les laissant toutes les deux. Mito restait près d'elle sans rien dire, elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée plus que là. Elle ouvrit le kimono de Faustine avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Des mètres de tissus, il y en avait beaucoup sur une jeune femme de son gabarit mais elle n'avait pas le choix de le porter. Elle le lui retirait avant d'aller le pendre correctement dans le fond de la pièce.

Elle revenait avec un kimono de nuit qui lui semblait bien trop grand pour elle. Avec le poids qu'elle avait perdu, elle se doutait bien que c'était difficile de l'habiller. Elle le posait sur le bord du futon avant d'enlever le dernier vêtement qui couvrait le corps de Faustine. Elle pouvait voir les nombreux bandages sur son corps. Elle pouvait ressentir la douleur de la jeune femme et ça lui faisait mal dans le fond. Elle avait dû extrêmement souffrir.

Elle se relevait pour aller chercher de l'eau et de quoi désinfecter ses plaies. Faustine bougeait un peu, elle avait mal derrière la tête à cause du coup. Elle se sentait nue, ça n'était pas normal pour elle. Elle peinait à ouvrir les yeux, elle pouvait voir qu'elle était dans la pénombre et une légère lumière éclairait la pièce. Elle pouvait voir le plafond de bois mais elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas chez elle.

Elle n'entendait pas de bruit, elle sentait un drap la couvrir. Elle passait sa main sur son corps, oui, elle était bel et bien nue. Elle se redressait difficilement et regardait autour d'elle. Non, elle ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Elle entendit du bruit vers la porte. Elle tournait la tête et pu voir une femme devant. Elle pouvait voir qu'elle était enceinte donc pas une menace. Mais elle préférait se méfier, elle en avait vu des choses depuis qu'elle était ici.

Mito observait elle aussi la jeune femme, elle ne pensait pas se retrouver nez à nez avec elle. Elle pensait que la cendrée ne se réveillerait que le lendemain. Les deux femmes se regardaient silencieusement comme si elles se jaugeaient. Mais c'était perdu d'avance pour les deux et encore plus pour Faustine car Hashirama était dans la demeure et elle était en plein milieu du clan Senju donc elle ne pouvait rien faire.

La rousse la regardait encore sans agressivité, elle savait que la cendrée était sur la défensive et qu'un mauvais geste de sa part la rendrait agressive. Elle devait entamer le dialogue doucement :

\- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Mito. Comment tu t'appelles ?

La cendrée la regardait encore avant de détourner le regard sans répondre. La rousse s'attendait à ce genre de réaction et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle entrait dans la chambre avec ce qu'elle avait ramenée pour la soigner. Elle les posait près du futon avant d'approcher sa main de Faustine. Mais la jeune femme se reculait en gémissant :

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste soigner tes blessures.

Elle ne répondit pas encore mais la laissait faire en restant sur ses gardes. Mito enlevait doucement les bandages de la jeune femme pour voir de ses yeux les plaies immondes qui couvraient son corps. Il y en avait beaucoup et ça lui faisait mal. Elle attrapait un linge avant de le tremper dans l'eau pour la nettoyer. Elle se retenait de verser une ou deux larmes sous les gémissements de douleur de Faustine.

Elle pouvait voir dans son dos qu'elle avait un tatouage mais avec ses blessures, il était complètement abimé. L'eau se teintait de rouge, malgré les soins qu'elle avait eus, les plaies saignaient encore un peu. Faustine tremblait, pas de peur mais c'était presque ça. Surtout quand Mito regardait sa cicatrice au niveau de son bas ventre, elle en déduisait qu'on avait dû lui enlever son bébé de force. Elle espérait que ça ne lui arrive jamais.

Elle comprenait maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait pas abandonné mais que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait et sûrement sans qu'elle le sache. Elle lui remit ses bandages avant de lui faire enfiler le kimono de nuit qu'elle lui avait apporté. Et elle n'avait pas eue tort en pensant qu'il serait trop grand pour elle. Faustine nageait littéralement dedans. La jeune Uchiha ne jetait aucun regard sur elle, elle se demandait juste ce qu'elle faisait ici.

La rousse la regardait encore avant de poser une main délicatement sur son épaule :

\- Je suis désolée de tout le mal que tu as subi… J'espère que tu comprends ce que je dis…

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi…

Elle entendait pour la première fois sa voix. Elle était teintée de tristesse et de désespoir. Oui, ça devait être très dur pour elle mais elle ne pouvait accéder à sa demande malheureusement. Elle lâchait l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de se relever et d'emmener ce qu'elle avait apporté. Faustine restait repliée sur elle-même, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et elle était en position de faiblesse à cause de ses blessures.

Elle pu entendre un tout petit cri de bébé qui pleurait. Il n'était pas très audible, elle pensait que ça venait de l'extérieur. Elle entendit son hôte traverser le couloir avant d'aller dans une pièce pas très loin. Elle pouvait l'entendre parler doucement et les cris se calmaient. Elle entendait les pas revenir près de la chambre où elle était. Elle tournait légèrement le regard et pu la voir avec un bébé dans les bras.

Elle détournait vite le regard, ça lui rappelait trop ce qu'elle avait perdu. Ses larmes coulaient alors que la rousse entrait dans la chambre :

\- Non… je ne veux pas voir de bébé…

\- Il le faudra bien…

Mito approchait de Faustine avant de s'asseoir près du futon, elle berçait Tenshi qui avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il observait la pièce autour de lui sans bruit. Faustine leur tournait encore le dos, ses larmes coulaient encore sans savoir que le bébé dans son dos ne lui était pas si inconnu que ça même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. La rousse posait son regard sur elle, elle devait lui dire :

\- On l'a appelé Tenshi. C'est un petit garçon très gentil mais qui a été abandonné à cause de sa malformation. Il a une mère, sans doute qu'elle ne connait pas son existence. Par ce qu'on a dû le lui arracher sans le savoir…

\- S'il vous plait… je viens de perdre mon bébé, je ne veux pas entendre ça…

\- Regarde-le, regarde-le juste deux minutes. Je ne t'en demanderais pas plus.

Faustine serrait les poings et les dents, c'était tellement difficile pour elle. Ses larmes coulaient encore mais elle fit un effort surhumain pour tourner la tête. Elle pu voir le bébé dans les bras de cette femme. Il était tout petit, plus petit que les autres bébés. Elle voyait la malformation qui couvrait le bas du visage de l'enfant. Un sourire exagéré mais pas tant que ça. Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était la couleur de ses cheveux, ils étaient très clairs :

\- Il est albinos…

\- Non, ils sont cendrés comme les tiens. C'est ton fils, mon mari l'a trouvé abandonné à la frontière Uchiha il y a quelques jours. Il est prématuré mais il se porte bien.

\- Mais mon bébé est mort, j'ai vu le sac plein de sang…

\- Un bébé comme lui chez les Uchiha, ça fait tâche. Ça n'est pas le premier à qui ça arrive et contrairement à certains, il a eu de la chance de survivre.

Mito lui tendit le petit, Faustine le prit entre ses bras pour le regarder. Il avait de grands yeux bleus qui s'assombrissaient. Tenshi levait son regard sur elle avant de tendre ses petites mains. Elle caressait sa joue avec un doigt. Oui, maintenant elle voyait à quel point Mito avait raison en disant que c'était son fils. Elle se mit encore à pleurer en le serrant contre elle, elle avait tellement souffert de sa soit disant mort.

C'était un petit bonheur dans son malheur car elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait sûrement plus. La rousse caressait sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes :

\- Tu peux le prendre vers toi mais si tu te retrouve à partir, je le garderais. Je m'occuperais bien de lui, pour son bien, il faut que personne ne sache à part Hashirama et moi que ce bébé est le tient.

\- Au moins, je l'aurais vu pour la première fois de ma vie… si j'avais su…

Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard, même avec ce qu'il avait sur le visage, il restait son fils quoiqu'il arrive. Elle l'aimait déjà mais elle savait qu'elle ne le tiendrait jamais assez longtemps contre elle. Elle se sentait soulagée d'un poids, un poids très lourd. Elle pensait que son bébé avait succombé alors que non. Elle savait maintenant qui était derrière une telle manigance et elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Comment avait-il pu ?

Mito laissait la jeune femme avec le petit, elle lui faisait confiance. Faustine se couchait dans le futon avec son fils près d'elle. Elle rabattue la couverture sur elle et lui avant de le regarder longtemps. Il s'endormit assez vite, elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte elle aussi. Elle se sentait soulagée. Mais elle espérait juste pouvoir retrouver Izuna, qu'il la retrouve très vite pour revenir au camp avec leur fils.

Izuna tournait en rond, faisait les cent pas dans la pièce mais rien n'arrivait à le fatiguer ou à le calmer. Il avait été fouillé les alentours pour la retrouver, la nuit était tombée assez vite et même avec ses sharingans, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver une seule trace du fuyard. Il avait été forcé de rentrer, il était trop tard pour trouver une piste. Miniera avait été emmenée se faire soigner car l'homme ne l'avait pas loupé.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et le médecin en sortait avant de poser son regard sur le cadet :

\- Izuna-sama, nous avons réussit à stopper l'hémorragie avec succès. Elle va bientôt se réveiller.

\- Bien, je voudrais la voir seul.

Le médecin acquiesçait avant de le laisser entrer dans la pièce. Izuna regardait sa domestique de loin avant de marcher jusqu'à son futon et de se mettre à genoux à côté d'elle. Elle avait reçue un coup de lame dans le ventre mais il n'était pas fait pour tuer, juste pour blesser puisqu'aucuns organes vitaux n'avaient été touché. Elle était encore inconsciente à cause du choc et de la perte de sang mais elle ne tarderait sûrement pas à se réveiller.

Il lui prit doucement la main sans faire plus que ça, il savait encore se tenir lui contrairement à son frère. Il pouvait sentir les doigts de la jeune femme se contracter dans sa main. Il posait son regard sur son visage et pu voir ses paupières frémir. Un gémissement de douleur sortit des lèvres fines de Miniera avant qu'elle daigne à ouvrir les yeux. Il continuait de la regarder en souriant légèrement même si c'était forcé vu la situation :

\- Tu te sens comment ?

\- Mal… mais je ne pense pas que je vais mourir maintenant ; soupirait-elle.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, je veux savoir ce que tu as vu. Nous ne les avons pas retrouvés, chaque détail sera important.

Elle soupirait encore avant de refermer les yeux pour essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se souvenait que les deux frères se disputaient encore à l'extérieur et que les deux hommes étaient sortit pour aller les calmer. Elle se souvenait d'avoir posé son regard sur sa maitresse avant de la voir se lever difficilement, sûrement pour aller voir se qu'il se passait. Miniera voulait l'en empêcher avant d'entendre un bruit sourd derrière elle.

Le temps de se retourner pour voir se que c'était, elle vit une ombre se fondre sur elle. Elle avait sentit une douleur atroce lui traverser le ventre avant de lâcher un cri. Elle s'était effondrée à genoux au sol, tenant sa blessure d'une main et de l'autre, se maintenait pour ne pas s'écrouler plus que ça. Elle avait relevé son regard avant de voir l'homme mettre sa maitresse sur l'une de ses épaules avec précaution.

Elle avait pu croiser le regard de cet homme avant de s'effondrer totalement. Puis, il avait très vite disparut de la demeure sûrement par là où il était arrivé. Après, ils connaissaient tous la suite, ils l'ont retrouvée entrain de se vider de son sang avant de l'emmener d'urgence et de perdre connaissance. Elle fini par rouvrir les yeux et de regarder Izuna :

\- Je n'ai pas vu son visage, il était caché mais… je me souviens d'avoir vu ses yeux.

\- Et ils étaient différents des nôtres ?

\- Ils étaient rouges mais ça n'étaient pas des sharingans… c'était leur couleur naturelle.

Il réfléchissait, il savait de quoi elle parlait. Mais il cherchait où il avait pu en voir lui. Il fermait les yeux et se mémorisait chaque personne qu'il avait pu croiser avec de tels yeux. Et puis, il se figeait et rouvrit les yeux. Il serrait les dents :

\- Ce chien de Senju… j'aurais dû m'en douter…

\- Que se passe t-il Izuna-sama ?

\- Rien… repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

Il lâchait doucement sa main et se relevait avant de sortir de la pièce sous le regard de Miniera qui aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il parlait un peu avec le médecin pour savoir combien de temps ils allaient la garder. Juste la nuit pour la surveiller et demain, elle pourrait sortir. Il le remerciait avant de sortir du bâtiment et de marcher jusqu'à chez son père. Mae lui ouvrit la porte avant de le laisser entrer. C'était assez calme alors que Tajima était entrain de parler avec Madara.

Père et fils se disputaient pas très fort pour éviter d'attirer l'attention à l'extérieur. Madara restait sur ses positions, il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il disait qu'il voulait s'excuser mais le père n'y croyait pas alors qu'il l'avait déjà mit plusieurs fois en garde. Izuna marchait dans le couloir avant d'arriver devant le salon. Les deux hommes levèrent le regard, leurs sharingans étaient activés à cause de la dispute.

Izuna avait le sien aussi d'activé, lui, c'était à cause de sa colère. Madara ne voulait pas se confronter encore à lui, il allait se lever mais Izuna l'en empêchait avec un ton froid :

\- Toi, tu restes assit et tu écoutes.

Madara serrait les dents et se rassit sans lâcher son petit frère du regard :

\- La prochaine fois que tu touches à ma femme, je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement et je ne passerais pas par Père pour te le faire savoir. Maintenant, tu vas te racheter parce que je sais qui est venu ce soir.

Il approchait de la table et s'assit à côté de son père, pas question de se mettre près de son frère maintenant. Il était tellement en colère après lui. Il ne pensait pas que sa femme l'intéresserait alors qu'il n'avait que du méprit pour elle au début. Il prit le saké avant d'en boire, il avait besoin de décompresser un peu. Son père et Madara le regardaient, ils voulaient savoir qui avait réussit à entrer dans le camp sans se faire voir :

\- Alors ?

Izuna posait sa coupelle et les regardait en serrant les dents :

\- Tobirama Senju…

Madara fronçait les sourcils et Tajima serrait les poings. Ils auraient dû s'en douter depuis le départ comme ils bosses pour le Shogun. Mais ça ne passerait pas et ils le feront savoir le plus tôt possible, personne ne défiait les Uchiha impunément, Shogun ou non.


	26. Chapter 26: Oeil pour oeil

**hello, désolée pour le retard de publication mais la semaine dernière j'ai travaillée plus que prévue et j'ai pas eue le temps de taper. ça arrivera une fois de temps en temps et j'ai eue ma première page blanche ( éphémère heureusement).**

 **Réponses reviews**

 **megane: hello miss, tu es pardonnée XD non je rigole ^^ et bien tu sauras ça dans un ou deux chapitres pour tes interrogations^^**

 **Dairen: Professionnelle du pavé XD je vais bien et toi? ce n'est rien, tu es pardonnée aussi x) Pour William, il aura bien caché cette histoire car il a attendu quand même une petite décennie pour la dire après chacun son point de vu tu me diras ^^ Il fallait bien que je le fasse revenir ce pauvre Madara, c'est quand même malgré lui un des pilier de mon histoire même si dans celle-là il n'est pas au premier plan.**

 **Alors niveau conjugaison... j'ai de très GROSSES lacunes là-dessus. je devrais avoir honte à le dire mais je suis nulle en français... honte à moi vraiment! Ah! la fameuse lectrice avide XD j'ai l'habitude à force j'ai eue surement pire que toi XD pour la dispute... on va dire que c'est par pure jalousie mais ça ne doit pas aller plus loin, Madara ne ferait jamais de mal physiquement à son frère, ça n'est pas son but.**

 **Mahori: Espèce de déserteuse! t'aurais au moins pu me donner des nouvelles plus tôt XD et non, il n'y aura pas de Tobirama X Faustine, dommage XD**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Faustine dormait encore vers son fils. Il n'avait pas pleuré de la nuit. La main de la jeune femme était doucement posée sur le ventre du bébé comme pour le protéger. Le petit avait dans une de ses mains à lui le doigt de sa mère. Il ne le tenait pas fermement mais juste assez pour ne pas la lâcher. Il avait dû sentir dans le fond que c'était elle sa mère mais il était encore trop petit pour faire la différence.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et sans bruit. Mito regardait dans la pièce pour voir si elle était réveillée. Elle pouvait voir la cendrée couchée, dos à elle. Elle pouvait voir la respiration faire bouger son corps. Elle voulait surtout voir si le petit dormait bien. Même s'il était avec sa vraie mère, elle avait eue peur que la jeune femme s'en prenne à lui pour le tuer et mettre fin à ses jours par la suite à cause de son désespoir.

Elle marchait sur les tatamis et le sol tissé avant de faire le tour de Faustine et poser son regard sur Tenshi. Elle se mit à sourire tendrement en les voyants dans cette position. Elle les trouvait tellement mignons tous les deux. Ça finissait de la convaincre qu'Hashirama avait eu raison depuis le début. Ça n'était pas elle qui l'avait abandonné. Non, elle aimait trop son bébé pour faire ça et ça ne faisait plus aucuns doutes maintenant.

Faustine ouvrit les yeux et posait le regard sur Mito. Les deux femmes se regardaient en silence avant que la cendrée ne rompt le lien pour regarder son fils. Elle fit un mince sourire en le voyant tenir son doigt comme ça. Il était vraiment chou et elle l'aimait :

\- Est-ce que tu as bien dormie ? ; demandait la rousse.

\- Oui… pour une fois depuis quelques jours.

\- Je vais aller préparer le déjeuner… tu peux descendre si tu veux mais ne tente pas de t'enfuir, c'est un conseil.

Oh, ça ! Elle s'en doutait sinon elle risquait de le payer fortement. Elle savait qu'elle était surveillée de toute façon. Mito se redressait avant de sortir de la chambre. Faustine soupirait avant de se redresser difficilement en serrant les dents. Ses blessures la faisaient encore souffrir et c'était une horreur pour elle. Elle voyait ses vêtements plus loin, elle se levait pour aller les mettre. Tenshi se mit à bouger en ne sentant plus sa présence près de lui.

Le petit ouvrit les yeux et commençait à pleurer faiblement. Faustine finissait de s'habiller avant de s'approcher de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le bercer. Mais il ne se calmait pas, il devait avoir faim pensait-elle. Elle se mit assise, dos à la porte. Elle découvrit un de ses seins, elle avait encore du lait malgré ces derniers jours. Elle approchait doucement Tenshi, le petit n'attendait pas pour commencer à téter comme un goulu.

Faustine restait silencieuse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant faire. Elle croisait les yeux bleus qui la regardaient avec curiosité. De sa main de libre, elle caressait sa joue doucement. Il bougeait un peu et continuait de boire le lait de sa mère. Elle passait son doigt dans une de ses petites mains, il le serrait instinctivement. Elle continuait de le regarder avant d'entendre un bruit dans son dos.

Elle tournait légèrement la tête pour voir un homme dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle le reconnaissait, c'était un des fils du Senju qu'ils avaient croisés quand ils devaient aller à Edo. Il lui fit un grand sourire mais elle, elle le regardait froidement. Il s'était douté qu'elle aurait une telle réaction envers lui. En même temps, on l'avait enlevé à son mari, elle n'avait pas de raison d'être heureuse :

\- Bonjour.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et reposait son regard sur son fils. Il avait fini de boire son lait. Elle recouvrit son sein en se rhabillant correctement. Hashirama continuait de l'observer, il ne voulait pas la surveiller ni l'entraver mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le Shogun la voulait et il avait payé très cher pour sa capture. Faustine se relevait de sa place en tenant son fils contre elle. Il continuait de la regarder avant qu'elle ne passe le seuil de la pièce.

Il la suivait jusque dans le salon où le déjeuner était déjà mit. Mito regardait la jeune femme avec un grand sourire avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Faustine regardait quelques secondes la table avant d'aller s'asseoir sans un mot. Mito et Hashirama se mirent en face d'elle. Après une petite prière habituelle, le couple commençait à manger sous le regard de la cendrée. Elle avait beau avoir faim, elle ne voulait pas manger.

Elle préférait se laisser mourir de faim pour ne pas mourir de la main du Shogun ou avoir d'autres choses. Mito posait son regard sur elle, elle pouvait voir à quel point elle souffrait. La rousse pensait que si ça lui arriverait, elle aurait sûrement fait la même chose. Elle continuait de manger quand même malgré la situation qui devenait pesante. Faustine continuait de regarder son bébé, elle ne voulait plus le lâcher.

On toquait à la porte de la demeure. Mito se levait de place en s'excusant avant d'aller ouvrir. Un Senju se tenait sur le seuil. Il s'inclinait légèrement avant de tendre un rouleau à la future maitresse de clan en signalant que c'était pour son mari et que c'était urgent. Elle le remerciait avant de revenir dans le salon et tendre le dit rouleau à Hashirama. Le brun le prit en main avant de l'ouvrir. Il se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure :

\- Les émissaires du Shogun viennent aujourd'hui.

\- Déjà ?

\- Il faut qu'elle soit préparée correctement, si tout est respecté, ils nous paieront et partiront avec elle.

Faustine serrait les dents, non, elle ne voulait pas être séparée de son fils. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Mito soupirait, elle allait devoir séparer le petit de sa mère et sûrement définitivement. Ça lui faisait mal à elle aussi. Faustine se relevait de table sans rien avoir mangé et partit dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre provisoirement. Dans quelques heures, elle allait partir de là sans lui et elle voulait passer ses derniers moments près de son fils un maximum.

Dans la matinée, Mito dû la rejoindre à contrecœur pour la préparer à la venue des émissaires. Elle dû se séparer de son fils le temps qu'elle aille se laver et se préparer. Elle commençait à angoisser, elle priait silencieusement qu'Izuna ou le clan la trouve avant qu'elle ne soit envoyée loin d'eux. Mito s'occupait bien d'elle malgré les quelques larmes que Faustine versait en silence. Elle essayait de la réconforter un maximum mais rien n'y faisait.

Elle put les sécher qu'une fois près de son fils. Elle s'était allongée sur le futon avant de le serrer contre elle. Elle priait tous les kamis pour qu'ils protègent son fils et que son mari puisse au moins le trouver lui. Au moins, il lui resterait quelque chose d'elle-même si elle n'était plus là par la suite. Elle se disait qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir un mari comme lui, il était vraiment exceptionnel et elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

Elle fut dérangée sur les coups de midi, les émissaires venaient d'arriver dans le village. Elle serrait une dernière fois son bébé contre elle en l'embrassant plusieurs fois. Ses larmes coulaient encore, il allait lui manquer. Il posait sa petite main sur la bouche de sa mère en gémissant :

\- Sois bien sage et grandis bien. Maman t'aime très fort mon amour et elle ne t'oubliera jamais…

Il la regardait avant de commencer à pleurer à son tour. Elle le tendit à Mito qui le prit contre elle pour le bercer. C'était vraiment très dur, même elle, elle avait du mal à se retenir. Hashirama entrait dans la chambre avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Faustine. La jeune femme dû se relever de son futon en regardant une dernière fois son bébé. Il pleurait encore sans s'arrêter. Elle essuyait ses larmes avant de marcher vers la porte de la chambre.

Hashirama la suivait de près avant d'aller au rez-de-chaussée. Elle enfilait silencieusement ses zoris pendant qu'il en fit de même. Puis, il ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de sortir. Elle regardait une dernière fois derrière elle avant de passer le seuil. Les émissaires attendaient dans un autre bâtiment, le brun conduisait la jeune femme jusque là-bas. Elle restait silencieuse pendant qu'ils vérifiaient que c'était bien elle.

Elle restait silencieuse, elle aurait voulu que tout ça ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar et qu'elle s'en réveille. Mais non, c'était bel et bien la réalité et ça lui faisait mal. Après vérification, les émissaires donnaient l'argent promit par le Shogun, une véritable petite fortune. Ensuite, l'un d'eux attachait les poignets de la jeune femme pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuie. Ils attachaient une corde avant de la tirer à l'extérieur pour partir pour de bon.

La jeune femme ne pu retenir ses larmes de couler pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie du village. Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle voulait son fils et retrouver son mari. Ils tiraient encore sur la corde pour la faire avancer plus rapidement que ça, le Shogun avait horreur d'attendre. Les portes du village s'ouvraient mais ils se stoppaient. Devant celles-ci se tenait une grosse partie du clan Uchiha. Les gardes en bas des portes ne les avaient pas vus venir.

Faustine levait le regard pour voir Izuna, il était très en colère et ça se voyait :

\- Izuna ! ; criait-elle.

Mais à peine ils firent un pas que les Senju se ruaient sur eux. Les émissaires furent reculés de la porte avec elle pendant que les deux clans se battaient. Faustine se débattait pour échapper à l'étreinte de l'homme qui la tenait. Mais il était plus fort qu'elle, il la portait sur son épaule pour essayer de trouver une autre sortie avec les autres émissaires. Izuna tuait tout ce qui était à porter de sa main pour essayer de la rejoindre.

Mais les Senju ne se laissaient pas faire, ils feraient tout pour que personne n'entre plus loin dans le village. Les civils furent prit de panique, ils couraient tous pour aller s'abriter dans le fond du village. Une porte dans la palissade de bois s'ouvrit et ils passaient par là. Certains étaient au sol à cause de l'entassement. Les émissaires essayaient de passer de force mais rien à faire, les gens étaient trop paniqués pour réviser leur priorité.

Faustine essayait encore de se dégager de là malgré la douleur qui la faisait souffrir. Même son kimono blanc commençait à rougir de ses plaies. Elle avait de la chance dans son malheur d'être sur l'épaule de l'homme en hauteur car eux, ils se faisaient de plus en plus écraser par la foule qui s'amassait derrière eux et ils étaient coincés contre ceux de devant. L'étreinte qui la tenait commençait à faiblir, signe que l'homme s'étouffait sous elle.

Elle baissait le regard sur le bas de son dos et vit un tanto accroché. Tajima n'avait jamais commit l'erreur de la laisser les mains attachées par l'avant justement pour ça. Elle l'attrapait pour le sortir de son fourreau avant de poignarder l'homme dans le dos. L'homme se mit à hurler de douleur malgré son étouffement. Il n'eut pas le choix que de la lâcher. Faustine tombait carrément sur les gens derrière eux.

C'était complètement hallucinant une telle situation pour elle. Elle réussissait à se dégager de la foule pour tomber sur le sol. Elle tenait encore le tanto entre ses mains, elle s'en servit pour couper les liens qui retenaient ses poignets. Des bombes artisanales commençaient à exploser un peu partout dans le village, ça devenait de plus en plus dangereux pour eux. Elle se relevait, sa priorité maintenant était de retrouver son fils.

La poussière et la fumée des bombes envahissaient les lieux. Elle commençait à se diriger à l'aveuglette pour trouver au moins la maison d'Hashirama. Elle ne mit pas trop de temps pour la trouver. Une partie avait été éventrée à cause d'une bombe, elle espérait qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à son fils. Elle courait dans toutes les pièces de la demeure pour enfin trouver Mito dans l'étage. Il y avait un immense trou dans le toit.

La rousse était au sol, une jambe coincée sous une des poutres du plafond. Elle tenait Tenshi dans ses bras, le petit n'arrêtait pas de pleurer de peur :

\- Mito…

Elle courait vers elle, Faustine n'en n'avait jamais voulue à la jeune femme et elle ne voulait pas la laisser comme ça. Elle essayait de soulever la poutre, mais avec ses blessures, elle n'arrivait pas à faire quoique ce soit. Elle essayait encore et encore mais rien n'y faisait. Les bombes faisaient encore rages dans le coin et ça devenait vraiment dangereux pour elles. Mito lui disait de prendre le bébé et de partir pendant qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Mais la cendrée ne voulait pas la laisser seule comme ça. Mito avait sauvée son bébé, ça ne serait vraiment pas bien de la laisser mourir ici alors qu'elle avait sauvée la vie de son fils avec son mari. Elle vint s'asseoir près d'elle malgré la peur qui tenait ses tripes de se prendre une bombe sur le coin du nez. Elle l'aidait à la maintenir droite et prit sa main de libre sans la lâcher ensuite :

\- J'aurais aimé que tout ça se passe autrement ; disait Faustine.

\- Moi aussi… la guerre est révolue mais tu vois… les hommes ne peuvent s'arrêter de se battre.

\- Je sais… je le sais parfaitement.

Elle continuait de tenir Mito pendant que les bombes explosaient encore, mais elles finirent par se stopper. Mais elles pouvaient encore entendre le bruit des katana. Des bruits de pas de courses se faisaient entendre dans la demeure. Les deux femmes levaient la tête vers la porte pour voir Izuna. Le jeune homme était épuisé, il avait cherché sa femme partout et il était plutôt rassuré de la retrouver ici.

Mais il eut un regard froid en voyant Mito. Il devait l'éliminer, c'était la future maitresse de ce clan qu'il haïssait tant. Il dégainait son tanto avant de marcher en vitesse vers elle. Il levait la lame au-dessus de la rousse avant qu'elle ne soit parée. Il posait son regard sur Faustine qui retenait la lame de son mari avec le tanto de l'émissaire qui lui avait servi à s'enfuir :

\- Non Izuna ! Ne fais pas ça ! ; criait-elle.

\- C'est à cause d'eux que tu es là ! Laisse-moi la tuer !

\- Elle a sauvée notre bébé !

Il fronçait les sourcils et posait son regard sur ce que Mito tenait dans ses bras. Elle tenait bel et bien un bébé et il remarquait qu'elle était enceinte, trop enceinte pour avoir ce bébé de bas âge. Il retirait sa lame avant de la ranger :

\- Les explications plus tard ! Il faut l'enlever de là et se replier !

Izuna regardait la poutre, elle était imposante et assez lourde :

\- Je vais soulever la poutre et tu vas la tirer très vite.

Faustine acquiesçait avant de se relever difficilement. Izuna allait à un bout de la poutre pendant qu'elle passait ses mains sous les aisselles de la rousse. Ils se regardaient tous les deux avant qu'il ne la soulève légèrement. Faustine tirait Mito vers l'arrière pour la dégager de là. Il pu la reposer avant de soulever la rousse. Elle servira de trêve le temps qu'ils se replient. Ils sortirent de la pièce avant de descendre l'escalier et sortir de là.

Les hommes des deux clans se battaient encore, il y avait des morts et la poussière ne permettait pas de les voir de près. Izuna continuait de porter Mito avant d'arriver derrière Hashirama :

\- Senju ! ; hurlait-il.

Il se retournait et les regardait, voir sa femme dans une telle position ne le rassurait pas du tout :

\- Annonce la retraite et je te rends ta femme !

Il continuait de les regarder en réfléchissant, il n'avait pas tellement le choix et cette attaque éclaire avait fait beaucoup de mal à son clan. Il se saisissait de sa corne avant de sonner la retraite. Un autre du clan Uchiha en fit de même et ils cessaient de se battre. Mais ils restaient sur leurs gardes pendant que les Senju reculaient leurs morts. Hashirama continuait de les regarder avant qu'Izuna n'approche pour lui rendre sa femme.

Mito regardait son mari avec un air désolé mais il ne lui en voulait pas, loin de là :

\- Uchiha, notre prochaine bataille se fera en règle.

\- Ne vous avisez de ne plus jamais approcher de ma femme. Je la laisse en vie pour le service que vous nous avez rendu mais la prochaine fois, ça sera une autre histoire.

Mito posait son regard sur le bébé avant de lui baiser le front. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir s'en séparer. Mais elle était heureuse dans le fond de savoir que sa mère allait bien s'occuper de lui. Izuna le prit avant de le serrer contre lui et prendre la main de sa femme pour rejoindre le clan. Il put voir au sol le corps de Butsuma Senju. Il était mort sous les coups de son plus vieil ennemi, mais il ne l'avait pas manqué non plus.

Tajima était quasiment blessé à mort.

Les Uchiha récupéraient eux aussi leurs morts avant de quitter les lieux. Izuna portait sa femme sans dire un mot, des choses allaient être réglées au village mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'ils s'occupent de Tajima. L'homme était entrain d'agoniser, il n'allait pas survivre et tout le monde le savait. Ils rentraient assez vite là-bas avant de l'emmener dans le bâtiment de l'infirmerie. Le médecin essayait de stopper ses hémorragies mais c'était en vain.

Le chef de clan demandait à voir ses proches avant de passer de l'autre côté mais pas tous ensemble. Ce fut Madara qui passait le premier et une longue discussion s'engageait entre les deux hommes même si le moment n'y prêtait pas. Madara restait digne devant son père bien qu'il le perdait comme trois de ses frères et sa mère avant lui. Il se penchait vers lui pour écouter ses dernières paroles. Il serrait les poings mais il lui promettait de faire ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

Il quittait ensuite la chambre, il pouvait voir son frère attendre avec Faustine et le bébé. Ça n'était pas bon pour lui ça surtout qu'il y avait un témoin. Un témoin gênant pour lui… Pour le moment, personne ne lui avait rien dit. Le jeune couple entrait dans la pièce avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux. Ils s'approchaient de l'homme entrain de mourir pour de bon. Izuna se mit près de lui et lui tenait la main :

\- Père… je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu protéger tes arrières…

\- Ça n'est pas aux enfants de protéger leurs parents… je ne t'en veux pas mon fils… tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu protèges ta femme et ton fils…

Il posait son regard sur Faustine et le bébé. Il bougeait un peu dans les bras de sa mère. Il voulait le tenir au moins une fois avant de mourir. Faustine le posait sur son torse, Tenshi bougeait un peu en faisant des petits bruits. Tajima caressait faiblement le dos de son petit-fils avec un petit sourire. Le bébé le regardait dans les yeux en souriant :

\- Je crois que je peux partir heureux… Mizuki… je dois avouer que je ne suis pas déçu que tu sois avec mon fils… j'aurais aimé avoir une fille comme toi… prends soin d'eux…

\- C'est promit, Tajima-sama…

\- Une dernière chose… Madara prendra ma place… ne vois pas ça comme une trahison Izuna… mais il sera mieux à cette place… c'est un guerrier seul, tu pourras rester auprès d'elle…

\- Je comprends bien ta décision père et je n'irais pas contre… si tout est bon pour toi, permet-nous de rester auprès de toi pour ton dernier voyage.

Il sourit encore faiblement :

\- Avec plaisir… j'aurais aimé boire un dernier saké…

Izuna se levait pour sortir de la pièce. Faustine restait auprès de lui pour lui parler encore un peu seul à seul. Il lui prit la main pour la baiser, il était heureux de l'avoir près de lui pour ce moment même si c'était douloureux pour elle. Izuna revint avec du saké avant de se mettre près de lui. Il redressait sa tête pendant que Faustine servait la coupelle. Elle la tendit à Izuna avant de reprendre Tenshi dans ses bras en versant quelques larmes.

Pleurer était mal vu mais l'homme ne lui en voulait pas. Izuna lui fit boire sa dernière coupelle de saké. Tajima l'avalait difficilement avant de fermer les yeux en souriant encore. Il pu attraper la main de son épouse avant de quitter définitivement ce monde.


	27. Chapter 27: Des comptes à régler

Dans la nuit, la forêt était plutôt calme et sombre. La lune n'était même pas pleine et n'éclairait rien aux alentours. Des branches craquaient presqu'inhabituellement, on aurait pu croire à un passage de cerfs ou autres. Des bruits d'halètement s'entendaient, non, ça n'était vraiment pas un animal qui courait dans les bois. Une ombre passait furtivement entre les arbres et les bambous, elle courait assez vite.

La panique prenait cette forme humaine qui courait. On aurait dit que la personne avait vu un monstre ou qu'elle fuyait la faucheuse en personne. Et pourtant, c'était bien le cas. L'homme ayant sûrement une bonne cinquantaine d'années courait comme un fou sans s'arrêter. Il ne regardait même pas ou il mettait les pieds. On dit que la peur donne des ailes, lui, il devait en être garni vu à la vitesse qu'il courait.

Il ne pouvait pas appeler de l'aide, personne ne viendrait de toute façon. Vu ce qui le poursuivait, personne ne l'aurait aidé, il aurait fallut être suicidaire pour ça. Ses sharingans étaient activés mais même ça, ça ne le sauverait pas du monstre qui le pourchassait. Un monstre silencieux, habile et extrêmement rusé. Il continuait sa course avant de se mettre à hurler de douleur. Il avait été là où son poursuivant voulait qu'il soit.

Il baissait son regard pour voir une pousse de bambou lui traverser le pied. Une pousse qui avait dû être coupée peu de temps avant. Il regardait devant lui avant de voir sur une centaine de mètres la même chose. C'était une ligne de bambous coupés et aussi aiguisés qu'une lame de rasoir. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il eut toutes les peines du monde pour enlever son pied avant de boiter pour se retourner.

Sharingans activés, Madara regardait sa proie avec intensité. Il tenait sa faux, seule arme qui l'accompagnait ce soir. Il se mit à sourire comme un dément en regardant son congénère :

\- Tu n'aurais pas fuit, tu n'aurais pas souffert pour mourir disait le jeune homme.

\- Vous… vous aviez promit…

\- Oui mais voilà, je ne peux pas laisser un témoin gênant en vie. Tu es le seul au courant que j'ai échangé le bébé de mon frère avec de la viande…. Et tel que je connais les hommes, dès que vous y trouvez un intérêt vous êtes prêt à vendre n'importe qui.

\- Je… je me serais tut !

\- Ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis…

Il commençait à avancer lentement avec sa faux qui semblait luire même sans source de lumière. Le médecin reculait de peur en oubliant le champ de bambous coupés dans son dos. Son autre pied s'enfonçait sur une tige. Il criait encore de douleur avant de vouloir l'enlever. Mais l'homme perdit l'équilibre avant de tomber en arrière sur toutes ces tiges. Ses vêtements se teintaient de rouge assez vite, il était entrain d'agoniser.

Madara le regardait encore de haut, son regard était encore plus étincelant devant ce spectacle. Il aimait ça, le sang c'était sa passion. Sans combat, sans sang ou cris de douleur, sa vie était d'un ennui mortel :

\- Tu m'épargneras le nettoyage de ma faux tout compte fait.

\- Tout ça… pour une place…

\- Une place que j'ai attendue pendant si longtemps. Je suis le seul à être apte à sauvegarder le clan, même mon propre père le savait… une meilleure place pour la protéger.

Le médecin se mit à cracher du sang, il était transpercé de partout même au niveau des poumons et de la gorge :

\- Jamais… elle ne vous aimera…

\- Je le sais, je tente juste de me faire pardonner… le reste viendra après.

Il rangeait sa faux dans son dos avant de s'asseoir sur une branche d'arbre pour observer l'agonie de celui qui l'avait aidé pour faire disparaitre le bébé difforme. Il aimait ce genre de spectacle, il ne s'en lasse pas. Mais il maudissait Hashirama, à cause de lui, Faustine avait récupérée le petit. Et elle avait de sérieux doutes sur lui, en même temps, il était le seul à avoir été près d'elle pendant son sauvetage. Mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de témoin, il n'y avait plus de preuve.

Il pourra se servir de lui comme alibi maintenant.

L'homme mourut assez vite, complètement vidé de son sang. Il avait dû se faire perforer une artère pour en arriver là. Madara regardait le ciel, il se disait que les dieux le maudissaient mais s'ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider alors, il s'aiderait de lui-même. Il descendit de la branche avant de partir sans se retourner vers le cadavre. Il pourra inventer maintenant une histoire pour l'éloigner une bonne fois pour toute de cette histoire.

Il marchait sur au moins deux bons kilomètres avant d'apercevoir les portes du village. Il entrait sans bruit pendant que la plupart des gens du clan dormaient. Il marchait silencieusement dans la rue principale avant de passer devant le bâtiment de l'infirmerie qui était éclairé. Il savait que son frère était encore dedans pour préparer le corps de leur père. Il avait inventé un prétexte pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui et surtout tuer le médecin.

Il continuait de marcher en dépassant même sa propre maison. Il marchait vers le fond du village. Il gravissait trois marches de bois sans bruit avant de marcher sur le couloir extérieur de la maison. Puis, il s'arrêtait devant une fenêtre et regardait. L'objet de ses obsessions dormait dans le futon au milieu de la pièce. Elle tenait contre elle ce bébé… il ne pouvait même pas appeler ça un bébé tant il était difforme au visage.

Comment son frère pouvait-il garder une telle chose près d'eux ?

Faustine s'était endormie assez vite, elle n'avait même pas mangée. Elle s'était occupée de son fils pendant qu'Izuna était repartit pour préparer son père. Elle ne s'était pas sentie rassurée de rester seule mais au vu des événements, personne ne viendrait pour elle ici. Elle restait quand même prudente. Madara continuait de la regarder intensément. Dire qu'au début, lors de leur rencontre, il la détestait.

Il la détestait parce qu'elle comblait son frère, qu'elle était bien vu par son père. Mais aussi parce qu'elle était une de ces occidentaux, une femme d'une civilisation de barbares. Son odeur l'avait fortement refroidi et son hygiène l'avait empêché de l'approcher plus. Mais depuis qu'elle suivait leurs traditions, qu'elle parlait leur langue et tout un tas d'autres choses, il avait commencé à moins la détester, puis, à l'aimer bien qu'elle soit l'épouse bien-aimée de son frère.

Mais non, il avait tout essayé pour l'oublier une bonne fois pour toute. Il était partit longtemps en mission, avait couché avec d'innombrables femmes… mais non, même ça, ça ne l'aidait pas à oublier la jeune femme. Il espérait que son nouveau rang allait l'aider à ne plus jamais penser à elle en dehors des choses plus banales et quotidiennes. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser mais il ferait une connerie s'il le faisait. Il décidait de partir juste après pour aller aider son frère sans un mot.

Le corps de Tajima fut enseveli le lendemain auprès de la tombe de son épouse. Tout le monde était habillé de noir sans exception. Faustine avait les yeux rivés sur le trou dans le sol, elle se disait qu'un jour, ça serait leur tour mais elle espérait le plus tard possible. Tenshi était resté calme dans ses bras pendant toute la cérémonie. Izuna était resté près d'elle avec William pendant que Madara s'apprêtait à prendre la succession de son père.

Faustine se demandait comment ça allait se passer maintenant. Elle savait que le Shogun ferait tout pour la récupérer pour elle ne savait qu'elles obscures raisons. Le village risquait d'être souvent mit sous pression à cause de ça. Elle espérait qu'ils aient comprit la leçon et que maintenant, qu'on les laisse tranquille. Mais c'était mal les connaitre et elle le savait au fond d'elle. Elle serrait plus son fils contre elle à cette pensée. Elle avait peur de les perdre tous.

A la fin de la cérémonie, William l'accompagnait pendant qu'Izuna restait un peu devant la nouvelle tombe. Il ne pouvait oublier sa mère qu'il avait perdue très jeune. Mais maintenant, il se disait qu'elle ne serait plus seule avec leur père et puis, il y avait aussi ses trois autres grands garçons. Madara arrivait à côté de lui pour regarder aussi la tombe, avec beaucoup moins d'émotions que son cadet bien évidement.

Ils ne se disaient rien, il ne valait mieux pas se quereller devant la tombe de leurs parents ainsi que de celles de leurs frères. Mais Madara devait avancer son alibi maintenant pendant qu'il était encore dans la douleur :

\- Comment se porte ton fils ?

\- Bien… Les Senju se sont bien occupés de lui bien que je me demande encore comment il a pu se retrouver chez eux…

\- Mizuki ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Non, avec ce qu'il s'est passé, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en discuter…

\- Il fallait que je te parle de ça justement. Le médecin est passé me voir hier. Il a été prit de panique en vous voyant avec le bébé. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait tout mit en scène… même moi j'ai été berné ce jour-là. Il a fuit le village hier soir pour échapper à sa punition. J'ai dû le poursuivre avant que cet abruti ne tombe dans un champ de bambous coupés. Il est mort comme ça, j'aurais voulu que tu le punisses toi-même.

Izuna tournait son regard sur lui, il pensait que c'était son propre frère qui aurait fait l'acte d'abandon. Mais en entendant cette fausse vérité, il fut profondément choqué. Comme quoi Madara n'était pas si mauvais que ça se disait-il :

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué de suite pendant que tu l'avais sous la main ?

\- Père aurait fait la même chose que moi et tu le sais. Maintenant, ton fils ne craint plus rien.

Madara lui tournait le dos avant de partir de là avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, il avait réussi à faire avaler ses couleuvres à son propre frère. Izuna le regardait s'éloigner avant de faire de même, maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être près de son épouse et de son fils. Il voulait profiter de leur présence pour se consoler de la perte de son père. Et sûrement se préparer au pire avec ce qu'il venait de se passer avec les Senju.

Il marchait silencieusement jusqu'à sa demeure. Faustine était dans le salon avec son père pour boire un peu de thé et discuter. Leurs conversations se déroulaient souvent en français, c'était une habitude plus qu'un bon vouloir. William tenait son petit-fils contre lui pour le bercer et parler avec sa fille en même temps. Izuna entrait dans la demeure avant de retirer ses zoris. Il marchait jusqu'au salon avant de venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

La jeune femme le regardait tendrement avant de mettre sa main sur celle de son mari :

\- Tu veux un thé ? Il en reste si tu le souhaites.

\- Oui… je vais le faire…

\- Non Izuna, je vais y aller, ne t'en fait pas.

Elle lui baisait doucement la joue avant de se lever et de partir dans la cuisine pour aller le lui faire. Tant que Miniera ne revenait pas, elle prendrait sa place même si elle souffrait encore de ses blessures. Izuna ne cessait de réfléchir sur ce que lui avait dit son frère, il ne pensait pas qu'un médecin aurait pu se débarrasser d'un bébé aussi froidement, comme quoi il connaissait les gens que trop peu.

Faustine revint avec du thé et le lui déposait sur la petite table avant de se rasseoir. Elle voyait bien que son mari était dans ses pensées. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se tracasse ou quoique ce soit. Mais la fatigue devait aussi jouer sur lui, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi la nuit d'avant. Il était revenu assez tard dans la demeure, il avait beau s'être couché dans le futon près d'elle, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil.

Il attrapait sa tasse sans un mot avant de boire une ou deux gorgées de thé bien qu'il soit brûlant. William posait son regard sur son beau-fils, il savait bien que quelque chose clochait :

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, Izuna disait-il.

Il posait sa tasse avant de le regarder à son tour :

\- Pas tellement en effet… Mizuki, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en parler mais… Madara a tué celui qui à fait ça au bébé…

Elle fronçait les sourcils, elle se demandait ce que l'ainé Uchiha avait inventé comme excuse. Tous les soupçons se portaient sur lui, elle était sûre au fond d'elle que Madara n'était pas innocent dans la disparition de son bébé :

\- Continue… j'ai hâte d'apprendre la suite disait-elle ironiquement.

\- Ça serait le médecin… il a fait ses aveux hier soir et il a fuit le campement. Madara l'a coursé pour le tuer mais le bougre s'est cassé la figure dans un champ de bambous coupés. Il est mort transpercé…

\- Izuna, je ne crois pas un traitre mot de ce que ton frère a pu te raconter. Quand je vois les regards de dégoûts qu'il pose sur notre fils, ça me tue et en plus, il ose proférer des mensonges.

\- Tu ne le crois pas alors ? Je sais qu'il a fait pleins de choses détestables mais il n'aurait jamais osé faire ça et encore moins à moi.

Il croisait le regard sombre de la jeune femme, non, elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec lui. Cette discussion allait mener à une dispute et il le savait. Il n'était généralement pas du côté de son frère mais il avait décidé de le croire pour une fois. Il ne pensait pas son frère capable d'un tel acte même s'ils s'étaient disputés quelques jours avant pour elle. Non, il le croyait vraiment incapable de lui faire ça. Il vit Faustine se lever de place sans un mot avant de prendre son fils et de parler en français pour ne pas qu'il comprenne tout :

\- Désolée papa mais je vais aller dans ma chambre. Je ne peux pas croire à un tel mensonge.

\- Je comprends très bien et je partage tes doutes… va te reposer.

Il lui baisait la joue avant de la laisser partir sous le regard d'Izuna. Le jeune homme ne disait rien, il pensait que ça lui passerait. William finissait son thé avant de se lever à son tour. Il devait rentrer et se préparer pour retourner dans les champs. Ils se saluaient avant qu'il ne quitte la demeure pour la laisser dans un calme extrême. Izuna restait longtemps seul dans la pièce à réfléchir encore et encore en essayant de deviner ce que le Shogun voulait réellement.

Mais ça restait une énigme pour lui aussi. Et puis, il avait vraiment besoin de repos. Il valait mieux qu'il aille dormir un peu, il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec elle. Il se levait de sa place avant de débarrasser les tasses pour aller les remettre à la cuisine. Puis, il marchait silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il voyait la jeune femme près du berceau de leur fils. Elle était entrain de le regarder dormir sans faire le moindre bruit.

Le ténébreux entrait doucement en refermant la porte derrière lui. Faustine ne lui jetait aucun regard, elle était encore furieuse après lui. Il se déshabillait lentement avant de se coucher dans le futon désespérément vide. Il ne cessait de la regarder. Il l'aimait mais il avait parfois du mal à la comprendre. Il se disait que les occidentaux étaient parfois plus compliqués qu'eux ou alors c'était l'inverse vu qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes cultures.

Tenshi ne bougeait pas, il se contentait juste de dormir. Il était encore trop petit pour se douter de quoique ce soit. Mais s'il apprenait un jour qu'on avait tenté de se débarrasser de lui, il risquerait de l'avoir en travers de la gorge pour pas mal de temps. Faustine cessait de caresser sa joue avant de se lever pour marcher lentement vers la porte de la chambre :

\- Je t'aime tu sais…

Elle se stoppait devant la porte après avoir entendu son mari lui parler. Elle le savait qu'il l'aimait, elle l'aimait aussi et même sûrement bien plus. Mais des fois, les choses étaient bien trop dures :

\- Je t'aime aussi…

Puis, elle fit glisser la porte de la chambre avant d'en sortir et de la refermer derrière elle. Elle marchait calmement jusqu'à l'entrée principale de la maison avant de mettre ses zoris. Elle sortit ensuite de la demeure. Il faisait beau à l'extérieur mais elle n'était pas sortit pour ça. Il était temps pour elle de régler ses comptes. Elle commençait à marcher dans la rue principale du campement pendant que les gens avaient reprit le travail habituel.

Elle continuait de marcher avant de se stopper devant le bâtiment qui l'intéressait. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas vide, surtout pas aujourd'hui. Elle prenait une grande inspiration avant de monter les trois marches de bois et entrer par une porte. Elle marchait dans un couloir avant de se stopper devant une porte. Elle frappait au sol comme d'habitude. Il voix s'élevait derrière cette même porte :

\- Entrez…

Elle ouvrit la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Madara travaillait sur les papiers que son père avait laissés derrière lui avant de mourir. Faustine refermait la porte, il n'avait même pas levé un regard sur elle :

\- Si c'est un contrat, posez-le sur la table.

\- Non, je ne viens pas pour ça répondit-elle froidement.

Madara se stoppait net dans ce qu'il faisait avant de lever le regard sur elle. Il ne pensait pas la voir aujourd'hui et encore moins seule :

\- Que puis-je pour toi, Mizuki ?

\- Que tu arrêtes tes mensonges, Madara. Je sais ce que tu as dit à Izuna et je ne crois pas un traitre mot de ce que tu lui as dit. Je sais et je suis même sûre que c'est toi qui as voulu te débarrasser de mon bébé.

\- Tu te fourvoie Mizuki, je pense que tu dois être fatiguée. Et puis, je te pris de me parler autrement, n'oublies pas maintenant que je suis ton chef de clan. Et je te prierais aussi de ne plus venir sans ton mari. Tu es une femme et tu me dois le respect.

\- Le respect ? Où était-il quand tu as osé m'embrasser ? Tu es jaloux Madara et non, je ne suis pas une femme lambda et encore moins une japonaise, je ne me plierais pas aussi facilement, pas quand l'homme en face de moi a décidé de toucher à mon bébé.

Il serrait les poings avant de se lever brusquement de son bureau. Faustine continuait de le fusiller du regard. Il savait qu'il avait affaire à une impasse. Mais il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour qu'ils arrêtent de se croiser. La voir et en plus seule dans son bureau lui donnait des envies irrépressibles de lui faire des choses impardonnables. Il approchait d'elle, malgré sa carrure, ça n'impressionnait pas la jeune femme.

Il se stoppait à quelques centimètres d'elle, c'était assez inconfortable pour la jeune femme. Il lui attrapait le menton avant de lever son visage dans sa direction. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux :

\- Je ne le répèterais pas Mizuki, sors de ce bureau et ne reviens plus jamais me voir seule.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu es méprisable, j'aurais préférée que tu ne cesse de me détester et que tu laisses Izuna tranquille.

\- Oh mais je te déteste, je te déteste d'être une femme aussi passionnante, d'être la femme qui est fait tourner la tête de mon frère. Je déteste tout chez toi qui touche à mon frère.

\- Même si Izuna venait à disparaitre, je ne me tournerais jamais vers toi pour être consolée. J'ai bien trop de fierté pour ça.

Il serrait les dents, il aimait cette femme surtout quand elle lui tenait tête. Il essayait de se contenir et de ne pas la prendre dans son bureau. Il la poussait en arrière avant de retourner s'asseoir :

\- Plus jamais Mizuki, tu es prévenue. Maintenant, sors de là et vite.

Elle le fusillait encore du regard avant de quitter les lieux. Elle savait qu'elle finirait bien par le faire craquer et surtout prouver à Izuna qu'il n'était qu'un menteur.


	28. Chapter 28: Les vraies raisons

**Réponse review**

 **megane: hello miss désolée pour ton com d'avant, je n'ai pas pu répondre, le site avait quelques soucis. Madara protège ses arrières et il est capable de tout même de ça. Faustine est loin d'être stupide mais Madara est prêt à tout même à la menacer pour lui faire peur. je ne sais pas encore moi même comment ça va finir^^**

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent depuis l'attaque des Uchiha contre le camp des Senju. Le Shogun avait apprit leur défaite et la perte de ses envoyés qui devaient ramener la jeune femme jusqu'au palais. Il était fou de rage, il pensait que les Senju qu'il payait si cher leur apporteraient ce qu'il souhaitait. C'était une défaite cuisante et il en avait même perdu un de ses meilleurs hommes qui était Butsuma Senju.

Après cette nouvelle, il fit envoyer une missive au nouveau chef du clan qui était à présent Hashirama Senju. Il le faisait convoquer au palais pour savoir où ça avait « merdé » en gros. Et il voulait préparer un nouveau plan. Il savait que le Daimyo de cette région ne pourrait pas faire plier les Uchiha aussi facilement alors il allait faire autrement. Le Daimyo avait surtout peur que les alliés des Uchiha ne se retournent contre lui et sa famille.

Surtout que l'homme était déjà repartit dans son fief pour une année.

Les Senju mirent environ deux jours et demi pour rejoindre le palais à Edo. Hashirama n'avait pas pu être présent car sa femme était alitée et elle venait d'accoucher de leur fils. Ce fut Tobirama, son cadet, qui était partit à sa place avec une missive. L'albinos du clan était accompagné par plusieurs hommes car en chemin, des renégats ne manquaient pas le coche pour attaquer les gens pour les dépouiller de tous leurs biens.

Ils passèrent sans problème les portes du palais avant de marcher jusqu'à la salle du trône où les attendait le Shogun. On leur ouvrit avant qu'ils n'entrent et s'inclinent respectueusement devant l'homme de pouvoir. Le Shogun les fixait avec son regard noir avant de leur faire signe de se redresser. Il cherchait le jeune chef de clan mais il ne le vit pas :

\- Où est votre chef ?

\- Mon frère s'excuse mon seigneur, mais il n'a pas pu faire le déplacement… j'ai une missive pour vous de sa part.

\- Hm… apporte-la moi.

Tobirama marchait jusqu'à lui avant de lui tendre la fameuse lettre à deux mains en s'inclinant. Le Shogun la prit avant que l'albinos ne s'écarte de lui pour retourner à sa place. L'homme de pouvoir ouvrit délicatement la lettre avant de jeter un œil dessus. Hashirama s'y excusait de son absence à cause de sa femme. Mais que son frère serait le seul homme à pouvoir parler en son nom puisqu'il avait dû le briefer avant.

Il repliait la lettre correctement avant de la poser près de lui, il ne pensait pas avoir affaire à l'albinos mais tant pis :

\- Vous ferez parvenir toutes mes félicitations à votre frère pour son fils… en espérant qu'il devienne lui aussi un grand guerrier comme le fut son grand-père.

\- Il sera honoré de l'apprendre de votre bouche mon seigneur.

\- Hm… j'ai apprit que votre village à subit bien des dégâts lors de l'attaque des Uchiha. Je veux savoir comment il se fait que les Uchiha aient trouvés aussi facilement votre trace.

\- J'étais l'homme chargé d'enlever la jeune femme. Tout s'est bien passé… mais après réflexion avec mon frère, nous pensons que nous avons été trahit par l'un des nôtres. Nous surveillons maintenant tous les allés et venues entre notre territoire et celui des Uchiha.

\- Bien… ça m'enchante guère, j'ai mit beaucoup de moyens à votre disposition pour avoir cette fille. Je veux que vous combattiez les Uchiha, vous avez l'accord du Daimyo de ce territoire. J'ai une chance inouïe que ce dernier soit un de mes fervents allié, pas comme le précédent.

Tobirama le savait tout ça mais il fallait une bonne raison pour attaquer un clan comme ça. Une femme n'en n'était pas une, du moins officiellement aux yeux des gens. Si l'Empereur apprenait ça, ça ferait beaucoup de vagues :

\- Mon seigneur… il y a bien longtemps que les batailles ne se pratiquent plus sur le territoire… et il faut une bonne raison pour attaquer et une bonne raison aux yeux de l'Empereur lui-même…

\- Ne t'en fait pas… j'ai une bonne raison bien rodée. L'ancien Daimyo, proche de notre empereur a été malencontreusement tué par Izuna Uchiha qui a agit à la solde d'un seigneur d'une autre terre. N'est-ce pas une bonne raison ? Il sera accusé de trahison et exécuté pour ça ou alors, tu le tueras de tes propres mains dans un combat loyal. Qu'importe la façon, je veux cette femme. Et si vous échouez, je vous ferais exécuter un par un, même les femmes et les enfants, est-ce clair ?

Tobirama avalait sa salive, ça voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient plus tellement le choix. Mais faire limite une guerre pour une femme, c'était bien trop gros à ses yeux. Mais non, Faustine n'était qu'une pièce en plus à un puzzle. Le Shogun trouvait les Uchiha déjà gênants avant son arrivée. Il voulait leur fin et surtout s'accaparer leur pouvoir héréditaire. Un pouvoir considéré d'hérétique par la plupart mais tellement utile.

En plus des pupilles, la jeune femme lui avait bien plus… mais non, elle ne serait pas pour lui. L'entretient s'étendait un peu avant que Tobirama et ses hommes ne soient renvoyés, l'audience était terminé. L'albinos allait devoir annoncer ça à son frère. Et il savait à quel point Hashirama ne souhaitait pas la guerre avec les Uchiha mais plutôt une paix. Mais même le cadet se disait que c'était impossible tant que le Shogun et le Daimyo seraient au pouvoir.

Et puis, Senju et Uchiha se vouaient une haine héréditaire, faire la paix serait vraiment un miracle des cieux.

Dès que les portes de la salle du Shogun se refermèrent, une ombre sortie de derrière un des murs pivotants de la salle. Un jeune homme ressemblant fortement au Shogun s'approchait silencieusement de ce dernier. Il portait lui aussi un katana à sa ceinture ainsi qu'un tanto, les armes traditionnelles des samouraïs. Il posait son regard sur l'homme assit sur son zabuton :

\- Les Uchiha sont vraiment une source d'ennuis… j'espère que les Senju n'échoueront pas encore une fois disait-il à l'ainé.

\- Ne t'en fait pas mon fils, tu l'auras cette femme.

\- Oui, je suis pressé. Elle fera partie de ma collection, elle sera sûrement la plus belle pièce de celle-ci.

\- Hm… il est vrai que tu as beaucoup de femmes à tes côtés. Toutes plus belles les unes que les autres… mais la tache dans tout ça est que tu n'es pas marié. Et les enfants que tu as eues ne sont que des bâtards.

Le fils du Shogun se mit à sourire presque cruellement. Il devait avoir la trentaine, c'était un homme vaniteux et sadique. Il aimait les femmes mais faute de pouvoir en choisir une, il préférait en faire la collection. Seul son père était au courant de sa petite collection. Mais le jour où Faustine s'était présentée au palais, le jeune homme fut tout de suite capté par sa beauté. Après son passage, il avait fait part à son père qu'il la voulait.

Mais comme le soulignait si bien son père, le jeune homme devait penser à se marier car il n'était pas éternel. Si Faustine venait à intégrer sa collection, elle serait sa huitième femme et la seule et unique princesse blanche. Sûrement qu'il la prendrait elle comme épouse mais il y réfléchissait. Tant qu'elle revenait ici, il serait déjà comblé. Mais même marié, rien ne l'arrêterait dans sa collection de femmes et de maitresses :

\- Je vais y réfléchir… bien, je vais aller m'entrainer.

Son père ne disait rien avant de replonger dans des papiers. Le fils disparut de la pièce par le même mur où il était entré. Il attendait patiemment que la petite princesse blanche revienne et lui annoncer de lui-même quel sera son avenir dans ces murs.

La pluie tombait à flot, la saison des pluies avaient prit de l'avance cette année. Le village Uchiha était pratiquement désert. Les chevaux étaient entrés aux écuries, les gens restaient chez eux à part une ou deux intrépides qui traversaient les rues boueuses pour aller chercher de la nourriture ou autres. Le forgeron travaillait toujours tant que sa forge resterait à l'abri des torrents d'eau qui tombaient sur la région.

Certains travaillaient encore dans les champs mais bien moins qu'en bonne saison. Certains se méfiaient surtout que la rivière ne déborde pas de trop. Ils pourraient s'y noyer bêtement ou même s'enfoncer dans un trou d'eau. Madara était obligé d'affronter cette pluie pour aller travailler pendant qu'Izuna… et bien Izuna trainait au lit ce matin. Il avait décidé de perdre un peu de temps dans les bras de sa femme.

Il n'avait plus de mission en ce moment, il prenait donc son temps pour s'occuper de sa femme et de son fils qui commençait à grandir un peu pour avoir une taille assez raisonnable. Les volets étaient encore fermés dans la chambre du couple, seules deux ombres se dessinaient dans la pénombre de la pièce. Tenshi dormait pendant que Faustine retenait ses gémissements. Et oui, faire l'amour c'était bien mais avec un bébé dans la chambre, c'était moins bien.

Surtout que Miniera était revenue dans la maison du couple. La cendrée passait son temps à plaquer ses lèvres sur l'épaule d'Izuna pour ne pas crier sous la douce torture qu'il lui infligeait. Le jeune homme lui faisait l'amour plutôt langoureusement, il n'était vraiment pas pressé et il voulait qu'elle prenne beaucoup de plaisir sous lui. Non, il ne voulait pas que ça dure cinq minutes. Il profitait un maximum d'elle et de ses envies.

Ses mains s'occupaient des points les plus sensibles de la jeune femme pendant qu'il faisait de lents va et viens pour ne pas jouir rapidement. Il soupirait de plaisir à chaque coup de rein qu'il lui donnait. Il aimait ça et cette cadence était une pure torture pour lui aussi. Il la fit changer encore de position pour aller plus en profondeur, là, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps et la position faisait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir de la prendre plus rapidement.

Faustine enfonçait son visage dans le coussin quand elle jouissait. Izuna avait continué avant de venir à son tour en se retenant de gémir trop fort. Bien qu'ils ne puissent pas faire autant de bruits qu'ils le souhaitaient, ça n'en restait pas moins bon. Le jeune homme savourait son petit moment de flottement avant de caresser les côtes de sa compagne. La jeune femme frissonnait sous lui, ça lui faisait toujours de l'effet une caresse ici :

\- Je t'aime, Izuna…

\- Moi aussi mon amour disait-il en souriant.

Elle sourit à son tour avant de se retirer de lui pour se coucher à plat ventre. Il se couchait près d'elle en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux :

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser tranquille maintenant ?

\- Vu la déculotté qu'on leur à mise, j'espère…

\- Oui…

Elle se serrait contre lui avant de caresser doucement son dos. Elle ne voulait pas bouger du futon, elle était trop bien contre lui. Izuna caressait ses côtes, son dos guérissait de mieux en mieux mais il évitait d'y toucher. Elle avait beau avoir moins mal, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable. Faustine fermait à nouveau ses yeux histoire de sûrement se rendormir quelques minutes mais non. Elle entendit les petits pleurs de Tenshi.

Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux en soupirant légèrement :

\- Bon… je crois qu'on va devoir se lever pour de bon cette fois-ci.

\- Au moins il nous empêche de nous rendormir jusqu'à point d'heure.

Faustine se redressait difficilement en s'étirant, depuis que Tenshi partageait leur vie, elle ne connaissait plus les grâces matinées. Elle ne se plaignait pas non plus car il faisait amplement ses nuits et dormait beaucoup la journée. Elle se sortit du futon bien chaud pour marcher jusqu'au berceau de son bébé. Il poussait des petits cris, signe qu'il avait très faim et qu'il avait aussi besoin d'être changé.

Elle le prit doucement contre elle avant de le bercer un peu pour le calmer :

\- Chut mon bébé, maman est là mon amour.

Elle vint se rasseoir dans le futon près d'Izuna avant de caler son bébé pour qu'il prenne son sein. Il ne se fit pas prier pour le faire. Il se tut instantanément et commençait à boire le lait de sa mère. Faustine le regardait avec un grand sourire, à chaque fois elle le faisait. Elle était tellement heureuse de l'avoir contre elle, qu'importe comment il était, elle l'aimait tout comme Izuna. C'était son fils et ça le resterait malgré sa malformation.

Mais il voyait bien à quel point son fils dégoûtait la plupart des gens. Mais ils ne disaient rien, il ne valait mieux pas s'ils ne voulaient pas la furie appelé Izuna sur leurs dos. Il savait que beaucoup de mères abandonnaient leurs enfants par dégoût ou par honte. Mais lui il n'était ni dégoûté ni honteux d'avoir Tenshi et Faustine ne l'était pas non plus. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment une mère pouvait faire ça à son petit :

\- Il est tellement mignon… c'est le plus beau des bébés.

\- Oui et quand il sera plus grand, je lui apprendrais à se battre comme un samouraï. Il deviendra un garçon vaillant et courageux comme sa mère…

\- Et il sera aussi gentil et attentionné que son père riait-elle.

Il se mit à sourire avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Ils aimaient se complimenter et en plus, tout était sincère entre eux. Depuis l'arrivé du petit, il avait pu voir à quel point elle avait changée. Elle était sortie de son mutisme et elle souriait bien plus. Ce bébé l'avait sortie du désespoir dans lequel elle s'était enfoncée. Il passait doucement sa main sur la tête de son fils :

\- Je lui apprendrais aussi à ne pas avoir peur de l'avenir. Qu'il ne voit pas sa différence, je veux qu'il soit comme les autres et que les autres le perçoivent de la même façon.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il trouvera une femme qui l'aimera, qu'elle voit que la beauté n'est pas qu'à l'extérieur…

Elle souriait encore, oui, elle espérait que son bébé soit bien vu plus tard. Tenshi finissait par lâcher le sein de sa mère avant de la regarder avec ses grands yeux bleus. Il fit un léger sourire avant de gazouiller. Elle le mit contre son épaule pour lui faire faire son rot. Dès que ce fut fait, elle le donnait à Izuna pendant qu'elle se levait à nouveau pour aller enfiler un yukata. Izuna jouait un peu avec lui quand il attrapait son doigt.

Faustine le reprit dans ses bras pour qu'Izuna puisse au moins mettre un pantalon et un haut pour être présentable devant Miniera. Puis, ils sortirent tous les trois de la chambre. La jeune domestique était déjà à la cuisine entrain de préparer le repas du midi bien qu'il fût tôt. Elle se retournait en entendant le couple sortir de leur chambre. Elle quittait la cuisine pour aller installer la table pour le petit déjeuner. Elle s'inclinait légèrement devant eux :

\- Mizuki-sama, Izuna-sama, avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Excellente, et toi ? Ta blessure te fait encore mal ?

\- Non, Izuna-sama, je vais bien mieux et je me ménage comme vous me l'avez conseillé. Je vais vous apporter votre repas et si vous me le permettez, je m'occuperais de Tenshi- sama.

\- Bien.

Elle s'inclinait encore avant de repartir à la cuisine pour apporter le repas. Elle était bien mieux à présent dans cette demeure. Ses maitres étaient vraiment très gentils avec elle et en plus elle pouvait s'occuper du bébé du couple. C'était vraiment un honneur pour elle. C'était une grande marque de confiance qu'on lui donnait en lui confiant les soins du bébé. Même Faustine qui était pourtant très protectrice avec lui n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

La cendrée donnait son bébé à la brune avant de la voir partir de la pièce. Miniera emmenait le petit jusqu'à la salle d'eau avant de l'allonger pour se débarrasser de son lange. Le petit regardait le plafond toujours en gazouillant. Elle le nettoyait correctement avant de le mettre dans une petite bassine d'eau chaude. Il bougeait un peu, il appréciait beaucoup ça. La jeune femme ne relâchait pas son sourire devant lui.

Faustine continuait de déjeuner avec Izuna dans le silence. Le jeune couple ne se lâchait néanmoins pas du regard. Entre petits sourires en coin et regards sulfureux, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre eux pour se comprendre. Izuna ne savait pas dire non pour ça et ça n'était pas la jeune femme qui s'y opposerait. Ils s'aimaient et c'était déjà un bon point dans leur couple. Faustine était encore sous le coup de ses émotions du réveil.

Elle avait glissé une main discrète sur la cuisse de son mari avant de la caresser doucement. Le jeune homme la laissait faire tout en guettant les bruits de la maison. Il ne voulait pas que Miniera les trouve à faire des choses pas très conventionnelles en public. Même s'ils étaient dans leur maison, il fallait quand même savoir se montrer discret et discipliné. Mais ça n'était pas souvent le cas, surtout pour Faustine qui ne pouvait plus se passer de lui, l'inverse marchait également.

Elle posait ses baguettes avant d'aller embrasser doucement le cou d'Izuna. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire, si elle continuait comme ça, il serait obligé de la prendre encore une fois bien que ça ne lui déplairait pas. Il préférait la voir comme ça plutôt que triste et renfermée comme avant. Il continuait de manger pour lui faire croire qu'elle ne lui faisait pas grand-chose, sûrement qu'elle abandonnerait. Mais c'était vraiment mal connaitre la jeune femme.

Elle n'hésitait pas à se mettre à califourchon sur lui avant de l'embrasser. Il dû poser ses baguettes avant d'y répondre en baladant ses mains sur elle. Il en avait encore envie lui aussi. Il quittait les lèvres de la jeune femme pour aller dans son cou pour l'embrasser et le mordiller. Rien que ça suffisait pour les échauffer tous les deux. Les caresses commençaient à devenir un peu plus appuyées mais ça s'arrêterait là.

Izuna tournait la tête vers la fenêtre de la pièce après avoir entendu un bruit. Il put voir la silhouette de son frère près de celle-ci. Faustine n'avait pas le regard tourné dans cette direction. Elle nichait sa tête dans le cou du brun en souriant :

\- Continu Izuna…

\- Mizuki, on va devoir reporter ça…

La jeune femme relevait la tête et tournait le regard vers la fenêtre à son tour. Elle fronçait les sourcils en voyant Madara. Elle pestait, toujours là quand il ne fallait pas se disait-elle. Elle se levait de sur son mari avant de quitter la pièce. Izuna soupirait avant de se lever à son tour pour fixer à nouveau son frère :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je venais voir si mon petit frère se portait bien… mais ta furie de femme ne supporte pas ma présence.

\- A ton avis pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas t'imposer partout et je suis d'accord avec elle… tu es trempé, tu es sortit en mission ?

\- Non, c'était juste le temps du trajet entre ta maison et la mienne… il faut qu'on se parle tous les deux Izuna. J'ai entendu dire que les Senju étaient convoqués à Edo.

Le cadet soupirait, il savait bien que cette histoire ne s'arrêterait pas à ça. Il avait peur que tout ça ne finisse par leur éclater au visage. Il fallait vraiment que cette folie s'arrête. Même bien avant l'arrivée de sa femme, c'était extrêmement tendu entre les clans. L'ancien Daimyo était le seul à ne pas les embêter et il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur de le tuer. Mais le Shogun aurait sûrement trouvé autre chose pour leur déclarer la guerre.

Madara ne comptait pas se laisser faire :

\- S'ils veulent la guerre, ils l'auront.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète c'est cette ténacité à vouloir Mizuki alors qu'elle n'est qu'une femme comme les autres.

\- Oui, moi aussi je n'ai pas très bien comprit mais je pense que le Shogun et le Daimyo sont de mèche pour une chose encore bien pire qui se trame depuis quelques années maintenant. Mizuki n'est qu'un prétexte parmi tant d'autres. Si nous n'agissons pas au plus vite…

\- Tu penses qu'ils veulent quoi au final si elle n'est qu'un simple prétexte ?

Madara soupirait, il savait très bien dans le fond ce qui les attendait s'ils ne faisaient rien :

\- La décimation du clan Uchiha en entier.


	29. Chapter 29: Déclaration de guerre

**Hello, désolée de mes retard mais en ce moment j'ai énormément de travail IRL, je fais des boulots très physiques et je travaille des jours en plus donc voilà désolée^^" donc il risque d'y avoir des semaines où je ne posterais pas.**

 **Réponses reviews:**

 **Guest: hello miss ou mister ( tu me rediras ça la prochaine fois), alors je ne sais pas si je vais la tourner pareille on verra bien, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais tourner et finir mon histoire donc voilà^^**

 **Dairen: au lit sans desserts XD t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu étais pas mal occupée ces derniers jours. la mort de Tajima ne peut pas émouvoir tout le monde lol comme on le connait très peu en fin de compte. Fallait bien que je lui rende son bébé la pauvre x)**

 **ETTTTTTTTTTTTTT... non... le Shogun ne la désire pas, c'est le fils qui collectionne les femmes un peu à la façon des harems, que veux-tu, il faut bien faire plaisir à tout le monde XD pour la suite ne t'en fait pas c'est en cours et beaucoup de surprises voilà^^**

* * *

Quelques semaines passaient depuis la révélation de Madara envers son frère. La saison des pluies étaient enfin passée et le clan reprenait petit à petit son train de vie. Le Daimyo envoyait de moins en moins de mission au clan, confortant les deux frères dans l'idée du complot entre le Shogun et le Daimyo. Mais l'ainé ne se laissait pas abattre et trouvait toujours un moyen de vendre leurs services à d'autres seigneurs qui ne crachaient pas dessus.

Avoir un clan aussi puissant qu'eux à leur service était une aubaine.

Bien que ça aurait pu être perçue comme de la trahison envers leur propre Daimyo, tous les guerriers du clan avaient prit à cœur leurs nouvelles missions en refusant bien sûr certaines qui pourraient porter atteinte à leur propre territoire ainsi que ceux de leurs alliés. Les samouraïs qu'ils étaient commençaient à se faire oublier. Ils devenaient plus des ninjas qu'autre chose à présent. Mais ça, ça devait rester dans l'ombre, un secret de polichinelle que seul le clan connaissait.

Faustine s'était remise de ses blessures, elle pouvait à présent bouger comme elle le souhaitait. Les cicatrices sur son corps resteraient mais ça lui passait au-dessus de la tête à présent. Bien qu'en se regardant dans un miroir, elle se dégoûtait elle-même. Elle n'avait pas perdue son ventre de femme enceinte et son tatouage était complètement massacré dans le dos, un si beau présent à jamais détruit.

Elle avait donc décidée de reprendre ses entrainements comme à l'époque où Tajima était encore en vie. Miniera gardait avec plaisir le petit Tenshi qui commençait à bien grandir. Il avait maintenant trois mois et il était en bien meilleure forme qu'avant. Pendant ses siestes, la jeune femme faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire dans la maison de ses maîtres ainsi que quelques remèdes dont elle avait le secret pour aider les médecins à agrandir leurs réserves de guerre.

Madara était souvent absent, il prenait un maximum de mission pour sortir du camp et ramener de l'argent pour que celui-ci soit totalement autonome en dehors des traites du Daimyo. Mais c'était encore une vaste excuse pour se retrouver loin de Faustine. Depuis qu'elle avait reprit ses entrainements, le jeune homme ne cessait de la regarder en secret mais il savait que faire ça n'était qu'un appel au vice et il ne tarderait sûrement pas à y succomber.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il y succombe alors qu'il venait à peine de faire la paix avec son frère. Il ne voulait pas attirer les foudres de celui-ci alors qu'ils étaient en pleine période de disette et de guerre secrète.

Izuna tenait souvent la place de son frère lors de ses absences, ça n'était pas sa chose favorite mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il voyait moins sa femme et son fils mais il avait bien trouvé un moyen de se faire pardonner. En même temps, Faustine savait à quel point il était difficile de tenir le poste de Madara entre les papiers, les visites officielles… Elle n'en n'avait jamais voulue à Izuna de faire ce qu'il faisait. Ses journées à elle étaient bien remplies aussi dans un sens.

Un matin, Faustine était comme beaucoup de jours à présent entrain de s'entrainer. Elle s'entrainait seule, la seule personne avec qui elle aurait voulue le faire était Tajima mais c'était malheureusement impossible. Izuna ne l'aurait pas dérangé mais Madara n'étant pas rentré de mission, il ne pouvait pas quitter le bureau. Elle avait reprit ce matin-là le fameux exercice de lancer de kunaï.

Ça se voyait que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pratiqué car elle loupait la plupart de ses cibles. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas du genre à se laisser démonter et c'était ce qui avait sûrement plu chez Tajima. Elle avait fait ça pendant deux longues heures sans se rendre compte qu'on l'observait sur la branche d'un arbre. Elle continuait avant de se stopper un peu et de tourner son regard dans cette direction avant de sursauter.

Izuna la regardait avec un grand sourire, plutôt tendre. Il descendit de sa branche avant de s'approcher d'elle :

\- Tu m'as fait peur, idiot !

\- Pourtant mon père t'a apprit à te méfier de ton environnement, même ici.

\- Je te signale Monsieur Uchiha que je ne suis qu'une civile reconvertie depuis un an.

Il se mit à rire légèrement, quand elle l'appelait ainsi, c'était vraiment parce qu'elle était légèrement frustrée mais ça lui passerait. Il lui déposait un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de caresser distraitement les mèches cendrées de sa femme :

\- Aujourd'hui, j'ai du temps pour nous… mais en faite, je me suis souvenu d'une chose assez désagréable.

\- Ah ? Et quoi donc ?

\- Avec le remue-ménage de ces dernières semaines, je n'ai même pas pensé à t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire… et je pense avoir trouvé ce que tu voudrais. En espérant que c'est ça bien sûr !

Elle se mit à sourire avant de lui baiser la joue en caressant sa main :

\- Laisse-moi deviner… tu nous as prévu une nuit romantique dans un onsen ?

\- C'était vraiment ce que tu voulais ? demandait-il, un peu déçu.

\- C'était une des idées que j'avais en tête mais je suis sûre que ton cadeau me plaira plus que ça n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça m'a prit quelques jours pour le trouver, enfin, tu verras bien.

Il baisait tendrement sa main avant de l'emmener en dehors du terrain boisé du clan. Ils marchaient tous les deux calmement jusqu'à leur maison. Miniera s'occupait de Tenshi qui avait faim, quand Faustine n'était pas là, elle lui donnait des biberons de lait de vache bien qu'il appréciait plus celui de sa mère. Elle était assise sur le couloir extérieur pour profiter un peu du soleil. Le jeune couple la regardait discrètement, Izuna avait eu raison de lui faire confiance.

Un des Uchiha arrivait dans leur dos avec un homme :

\- Izuna-sama, Mizuki-hime.

Les deux se retournaient avant de les regarder. Le jeune Uchiha s'inclinait poliment devant eux ainsi que l'homme qui l'accompagnait :

\- Votre invité est arrivé.

\- Bien, merci. Tu peux retourner à ton poste.

Il s'inclinait à nouveau avant de repartir. Faustine se demandait ce que cet homme faisait ici. Elle ne le connaissait pas et elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant dans le village. Izuna le saluait avant de l'invité aimablement à entrer dans la demeure. Les trois retiraient leurs zoris avant de marcher jusqu'au salon. Miniera finissait de donner à boire à Tenshi avant d'entrer, elle non-plus n'était pas au courant de la venue de quelqu'un ici.

Elle s'excusait auprès du couple de son retard à son poste mais Izuna la rassurait. Elle pouvait encore exceptionnellement s'occuper de leur fils pendant que leur invité occuperait la maison. La jeune femme s'inclinait légèrement avant d'aller coucher le bébé. Faustine regardait son mari avec un regard qui en disait long, très long :

\- Mizuki, je te présente Fuyuki, c'est un artiste très talentueux d'Edo. Je l'ai fait venir ici pour qu'il s'occupe de toi.

\- S'occuper de moi dans quel sens ?

\- Il va redessiner ton tatouage. Je sais que tu y tenais beaucoup, donc j'ai pensé t'offrir ça pour ton anniversaire et pour me faire pardonner de mon retard.

Elle se mit à sourit tendrement avant de lui baiser la joue :

\- C'est un très beau cadeau et je ne saurais comment te remercier.

\- Ça c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps. Fuyuki-san, je vous laisse mon épouse entre vos mains.

\- C'est un honneur pour moi mon seigneur disait-il en s'inclinant à nouveau.

\- Bien, je vais aller chercher un drap, je vous laisse préparer vos affaires.

Il s'inclinait encore avant de commencer à défaire son sac pendant qu'Izuna allait chercher ce qu'il fallait. Il ne voulait pas que sa femme ait la poitrine à l'air devant un parfait inconnu. Faustine observait attentivement le matériel de l'homme en se rendant compte que ça n'était pas le même que sur le bateau. Là, il y avait deux baguettes de bois dont l'une avait une sorte de lame au bout. Elle se disait qu'elle allait être limite scarifiée avec ça.

Il désinfectait avec beaucoup de soin la lame, comme un vrai professionnel. C'était sûrement une nouvelle lame, car elle était bien lisse et brillante. Il ne voulait sûrement pas se faire taper sur les doigts si la jeune femme contractait une maladie ou autre. Izuna revenait avec le fameux drap avant de faire relever sa femme. Elle tournait le dos à l'homme pendant qu'elle retirait son haut en restant qu'en pantalon.

Izuna couvrait sa poitrine avec un drap pendant que l'homme les regardait :

\- Pour mon travail, il faut que votre épouse se couche sur le ventre.

\- Bien, je vais te donner un coussin.

Il en attrapait un avant de la faire allonger, le coussin sous son ventre pour la surélever un peu. L'homme s'approchait avec son matériel avant de regarder le dos de la jeune femme. Toutes ces cicatrices avaient dénaturés ce magnifique tatouage fait sûrement par un véritable artiste :

\- Quel gâchis… je vais tout faire pour le refaire à l'identique.

Izuna s'assit près d'elle en dégageant les longs cheveux de la jeune femme pour que l'homme ne soit pas gêné par ceux-ci. Il lui tenait tendrement la main en regardant chaque geste presque minutieux et calculé de Fuyuki. Le dessin était un vrai art, les gestes en faisaient toute sa beauté. Passait une sorte d'huile sur le dos de la jeune femme avant de tremper sa lame dans l'encre de chine, une encre encore plus noire que celle qui avait servie à faire le tatouage de base.

Il prit son autre bâton :

\- Je ne vous cache pas que vous allez avoir mal…

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi et trouez-moi la peau.

Il s'inclinait légèrement avant de commencer. Oui, c'était bien plus douloureux que les aiguilles mais elle finirait bien par s'y habituer se disait-elle. Izuna ne la lâchait aucunement. Il pouvait souvent l'entendre grogner mais sans plus. Il s'absenta un moment pour aller donner quelques ordres à Miniera. Faustine serrait encore les dents :

\- J'ai presque fini…

\- Ajoutez autre chose pendant que vous y êtes…

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Le nom de mon mari et de mon fils…

Il acquiesçait légèrement avant de continuer ce qu'il faisait. Il se disait que c'était sûrement la plus belle preuve de fidélité que la jeune femme pouvait faire. Graver le nom de son enfant était des plus normaux, mais d'un mari ? Il fallait vraiment oser.

La torture s'arrêtait au bout de quelques heures. Le dos de la jeune femme était devenu indolore à cause de la douleur elle-même. La jeune femme était très satisfaite du travail que l'homme avait fourni. Izuna n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses initiales gravées dans sa peau. Il la laissait rejoindre la cuisine pour manger un peu pendant qu'il sortit une bourse pour la donner à l'homme :

\- Moi aussi, je voudrais bien quelque chose.

L'artiste se mit à sourire, il aura vraiment bien gagné sa journée.

Hashirama était en pleine réflexion. Seul dans son bureau, il ne cessait de lire et de relire la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir du Shogun. Une lettre bien moins amicale que les mots qu'il avait partagés avec son frère quelques semaines auparavant lors de sa venue à Edo. L'homme de pouvoir menaçait de les lâcher et de décimer son clan s'ils ne parvenaient pas au plus vite à mettre la main sur Faustine et décimer le clan Uchiha.

Mais Hashirama était déchiré entre ses convictions de paix et sa fidélité envers le Shogun. Voilà des années que l'homme voulait un traité de paix avec les Uchiha qu'il pensait encore faisable. Des années voir des siècles que son clan se battait contre le leur. Des années que les Shoguns se succédaient dans un pseudo-régime de terreur déguisé en paix éphémère. Même l'Empereur n'arrivait pas à avoir d'autorité là-dessus.

On ne lui colportait que mensonge sur son pays.

Lui qui pensait que tout se passait bien, que les guerres avaient cessées. Il était bien loin de la réalité dans son château. Il croyait sur parole ce que le Shogun lui disait dans de longues lettres truffées de mensonges et de douces paroles suaves. Mais si le Shogun décidait de le liguer contre les Uchiha, l'armée de l'Empereur n'en ferait qu'une bouchée bien que le clan comptait nombres d'hommes surentrainés.

Hashirama savait qu'un jour ça arriverait s'ils ne le faisaient pas avant. Il regrettait à présent d'avoir été mit dans le secret le fameux jour où un homme du Shogun déguisé en un des alliés Uchiha avait donné la mission à Izuna d'assassiner l'ancien Daimyo mit en place par l'Empereur lui-même. En faisant ça, le Shogun avait une bonne raison de les tuer. C'était un homme vicieux et assoiffé de pouvoir comme ses ancêtres.

Le brun soupirait longuement sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire dans le fond. Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas perdre sa femme le jour où les Uchiha avaient attaqués le camp. Izuna l'avait laissée en vie pour avoir sauvé son fils. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient quittes, il craignait une nouvelle attaque qui ferait bien plus de victimes. Il relevait la tête de sa lettre en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il pu voir son jeune frère entrer dans la pièce avant de venir s'asseoir en face de lui :

\- Alors ?

\- Si nous n'attaquons pas les Uchiha, il coupera le pacte…

\- Alors qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ?

\- Tobirama, les Uchiha ne nous ont rien fait depuis ce jour-là. La paix est encore possible, j'en suis plus que certain.

\- La paix n'est qu'une chimère Hashirama ! Madara ne l'acceptera jamais et tu le sais !

L'ainé soupirait encore, non, il n'était pas prêt d'y renoncer. Mais le Shogun n'était pas un homme dupe, il savait depuis longtemps par les dires de Butsuma qu'Hashirama était un idéaliste. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait donc décidé de donner un coup de pouce pour que les Senju se décident une bonne fois pour toute à attaquer les Uchiha. Il aurait pu tuer l'ainé mais perdre un bon élément n'était pas dans ses plans.

Hashirama continuait de discuter longuement avec son frère avant de quitter le bureau. Il savait que lui expliquer mille fois la même chose ne mènerait encore à rien. Tobirama était aussi têtu que leur père et il le savait depuis longtemps. La nuit commençait à tomber, les gens commençaient à ranger leurs affaires et à rentrer chez eux. Les lampions du village commençaient à être allumés par des hommes.

Il marchait calmement jusqu'à chez lui avant d'enlever ses zoris. Mito était dans la cuisine, son fils dormant contre elle. Elle l'avait attaché contre elle avec une grande écharpe. Elle cuisinait encore en attendant le retour de son époux. En entendant la porte, elle se relevait et sortit de la cuisine avant de le voir. La maison avait été rénovée depuis l'attaque et elle espérait qu'elle resterait ainsi maintenant.

Hashirama lui fit un doux sourire avant de s'approcher d'elle pour lui baiser tendrement le front :

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? demandait-elle.

\- Bien jusqu'à ce que je reçoive une missive du Shogun…

\- Il veut encore cette stupide guerre avec les Uchiha ? Quand comprendra-t-il que ça ne sert à rien à part faire perdre plus d'hommes ?

\- Je suis amplement d'accord avec toi. Je prendrais le temps de lui écrire pour lui expliquer mon point de vu.

Elle soupirait, elle en avait marre de cette guerre entre les deux clans. Elle était elle aussi idéaliste. Moins que son mari mais elle l'était quand même. Ils n'en discutèrent pas plus avant d'aller diner dans la pièce à vivre. Il l'aidait à mettre les plats à table avant qu'elle n'aille coucher leur fils sur un épais coussin près d'eux. Hashirama ne quittait pas le petit des yeux, c'était son petit bonheur mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de penser à Tenshi.

Il était heureux de savoir que sa mère s'occupait bien de lui. Il en était persuadé et Izuna lui avait bien montré qu'il en ferait de même. Le bébé ne l'avait même pas dégoûté. Il l'avait bien vu dans le regard qu'il lui avait jeté quand il l'avait prit dans ses bras. Ça le confortait dans l'idée que c'était bel et bien Madara qui avait voulu l'abandonner. Il se demandait s'il dirait ou non la vérité un jour sur son geste.

Il esquissait un sourire à cette pensée avant d'entamer son repas. Dans le fond, il ne voulait pas retirer à Faustine sa liberté. C'était sûrement ça aussi qui l'empêchait de faire la guerre aux Uchiha après son idéal de paix. C'était un homme bon avec tout le monde, ça n'était pas son genre d'être misogyne, il aimait bien trop sa femme pour l'être. Il ne supportait pas de les voir se plier comme de simples êtres de bas étages comme au temps de son père.

Il se souvenait bien à quel point sa pauvre mère ne pouvait pas bouger. Condamnée à donner plus d'enfants à son père avant d'en mourir en mettant au monde Itama. Mais même lui n'était plus là à présent. Il avait longtemps maudit son père d'avoir envoyé ses deux jeunes frères à la mort. Il savait bien que dans les autres clans, ça devait être la même chose. Sûrement que Madara ressentait lui aussi dans un coin de son être cette même rancœur âcre.

Il finissait de manger avant de s'étirer, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ça l'aiderait surtout à penser à la lettre qu'il enverrait au Shogun, bien qu'il savait que ça allait lui prendre du temps pour l'écrire. Il prit son fils dans ses bras pendant que Mito débarrassait la table pour emmener ça à la cuisine. Puis, ils montaient tous les trois à l'étage après avoir éteint les lampes à huile du rez-de-chaussée.

Mito changeait son fils avant de le coucher dans son berceau sous le regard tendre du chef de clan. Il savait qu'un jour, son fils serait aussi un grand guerrier et il espérait que lui aussi porterait la flamme de la volonté, la volonté d'une paix réelle. Il baisait son front avant de quitter la chambre avec sa femme pour enfin aller dormir. Il tenait son corps contre lui avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée en souriant tendrement encore.

Dans la nuit, il fut réveillé par les pleurs de son fils. C'était rare mais il savait que ça pouvait arriver. Il était encore fatigué mais il devait se lever. Mito ouvrit les yeux et allait se lever avant qu'il ne l'empêche :

\- Rendors-toi, j'y vais.

Il lui baisait le front avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre avec une bougie. Il marchait dans le couloir de l'étage avant d'entrer doucement dans la chambre du petit qui pleurait encore. Il approchait du berceau avant de poser sa bougie et de le prendre dans ses bras :

\- Alors mon fils, tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Il le berçait doucement contre lui mais il ne se calmait pas. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas plutôt faim et à regret, il allait sûrement devoir demander à Mito de l'allaiter à une heure avancée de la nuit. Il sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre à nouveau la sienne. La jeune femme s'en doutait et se redressait avant de prendre le petit. Elle découvrit un de ses seins qu'il n'attendit pas de prendre en bouche et se taire. Hashirama souriait légèrement en les regardant.

Mais il fut vite sortit de ses pensées en entendant un cri à l'extérieur. Un cri d'homme. Mito se figeait sur place en craignant une nouvelle attaque. Hashirama lui demandait de ne pas bouger en mettant un tanto près d'elle. Il attrapait son katana avant de courir dans la maison pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Il ne prit pas le temps d'enfiler ses zoris avant de sortir de la demeure et aller là où il avait entendu crier.

Il se stoppait en voyant à la faible lumière des lampions, les corps des hommes de la garde en bas des palissades. Ils étaient tous morts ou agonisants. Au milieu de tout ça se tenait une ombre. La lune éclairait un peu, il pu distinguer une armure de samouraï comme la sienne. Une faux brillait sous la lueur de la lune et une longue chevelure hirsute et noire se faisaient bien voir sans pour autant montrer le visage de l'agresseur.

Mais Hashirama ne se trompait pas en criant ce nom, il connaissait que trop bien cette silhouette :

\- MADARA !

L'ombre sourit légèrement à ce nom avant de prendre en main des fumigènes et les jetait au sol. Il disparut presqu'instantanément. Hashirama ne voulait pas y croire mais maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix. Les Uchiha venaient à nouveau de leur déclarer la guerre.


	30. Chapter 30: Retournement

**Réponse review:**

 **Mahori: XD on verra si je la laisse vivre ou mourir x)**

* * *

Elle se sentait mal… Voilà une ou deux nuits maintenant que Faustine se levait pour aller vomir. Ça la prenait d'un coup sans prévenir. Elle dort et se réveille avec un goût de bile dans la gorge. Et cette nuit ne faisait pas exception alors que la journée, elle allait bien. Elle se levait en douce pour ne pas réveiller Izuna et sortit de la chambre pour se précipiter vers la salle d'eau où son seau l'attendait à sa place habituelle.

Et puis, sans surprise, elle vomissait son repas du soir. Izuna n'était pas au courant encore car elle prenait le temps de nettoyer l'objet du délit pour que rien ne paraisse. Mais elle en oubliait la présence de Miniera qui dormait à côté de la pièce. Et ses vomissements, elle les entendait, ça la réveillait. Et cette nuit, la jeune domestique avait décidée de se lever pour aller voir sa maitresse car son comportement l'inquiétait.

Elle se relevait doucement de son futon avant d'enfiler un kimono de nuit. Elle marchait lentement jusqu'à sa porte de chambre avant de l'ouvrir sans bruit. Il faisait très sombre, signe que Faustine ne prenait pas de bougie pour aller dans la salle d'eau. La jeune femme connaissait la maison par cœur, la place de chaque chose même si elle ne possédait pas le sharingan pour se repérer dans la nuit ou voir si n'y avait personne.

Miniera s'approchait doucement de la salle d'eau avant de jeter un coup d'œil dedans. Elle pouvait voir sa jeune maitresse à genoux devant un seau pour y vomir dedans. Elle pouvait l'entendre se forcer à le faire. Elle se demandait si elle n'était pas malade à cause du repas vu que ça faisait deux jours qu'ils mangeaient la même chose. Mais si ça aurait été le cas, Izuna et elle aurait été sûrement malade à leur tour.

Elle décidait d'entrer quand même et s'approchait de Faustine. Elle passait une main douce dans son dos. Faustine sursautait, non seulement elle lui avait fait peur mais elle avait encore un peu mal à son dos à cause du tatouage nouvellement refait. La cendrée posait son regard azur sur Miniera, un peu déçue d'avoir été prise sur le fait :

\- Mizuki-sama, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

\- Ce n'est rien… sûrement quelque chose qui n'est pas passé…

\- Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous prépare un thé pour faire passer tout ça ? ça vous ferait sûrement beaucoup de bien.

\- D'accord… ne fais pas trop de bruit, je ne veux pas qu'Izuna se réveille.

Elle acquiesçait avant de se relever, elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas que son mari la voit dans une telle position. La jeune domestique quittait la pièce pour aller dans la cuisine. Elle allumait une lampe à huile pour ne pas trop éclairer. Puis, elle s'attelait à préparer le thé pendant que Faustine finissait de rendre dans le seau avant d'aller se débarbouiller et de laver sa bouche. Puis, elle nettoyait le seau avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle marchait sans bruit jusqu'au salon avant de s'asseoir à table. Elle allumait une bougie, ça sera bien suffisant pour boire un thé se disait-elle. Miniera revint vers elle avec deux tasses et la théière. Elle servit sa maitresse avant de se servir à son tour :

\- Voulez-vous de quoi manger ? Vous venez de tout rendre…

\- Non merci… ça attendra le matin maintenant.

Elle s'inclinait légèrement avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle la trouvait bien pâle et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Faustine buvait son thé en silence, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été malade comme ça. Mais bon, elle se disait qu'elle n'allait pas s'inquiéter pour un peu de bile. Elle continuait de boire un peu avant de voir la porte du salon s'ouvrir. Elle sursautait en voyant Izuna, encore à moitié endormit, sharingans activés.

Il avait quelques cernes et il tenait un kunaï dans sa main, croyant que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la maison. Il posait son regard sur les deux jeunes femmes avant de soupirer et de planter le kunaï dans un panneau de bois :

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à une heure pareille de la nuit ?

\- Ce n'est rien Izuna…

\- Votre épouse est un peu malade, un thé lui fait du bien…

\- Malade ? Si c'est le cas, nous irons chez le médecin demain soupirait-il. Tu aurais pu au moins m'en parler…

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour pas grand-chose Izuna.

Il soupirait encore, Miniera finissait son thé avant de se relever. Elle avait au moins trois bonnes heures devant elle avant le matin et elle allait en profiter pour aller se rendormir. Elle s'inclinait devant eux avant de quitter la pièce. L'homme s'approchait de sa femme avant de s'asseoir près d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Faustine se laissait faire en laissant son thé de côté. Il la berçait doucement sans bruit.

Elle finissait par fermer un peu les yeux en se sentant bien contre lui et surtout en sécurité. Elle espérait ressentir ça encore longtemps. Si Izuna venait à disparaitre, elle ne s'en remettrait sûrement pas. Il passait une main distraite dans ses cheveux en la regardant, il la trouvait tellement mignonne comme ça. Il aimait ça, protéger sa femme était une chance qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. C'était même un honneur pour lui d'avoir quelque chose de précieux à protéger.

Faustine finissait par s'endormir dans ses bras. Izuna ne se privait pas de boire le reste de son thé. Ça lui rappelait ce fameux jour où elle avait bu le sien quand il eu le dos tourné dans la forêt… Elle s'était quand même bien brûlée et c'était resté quelques heures bien rouge sur son visage. Il reposait la tasse avant de la soulever doucement. Il soufflait sur la bougie avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller dormir à nouveau.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme fut réveillée en douceur. Elle pouvait sentir les lèvres douces d'Izuna contre son cou. Elle savait qu'il était d'humeur coquine quand il faisait ça. Elle ne lui refusait jamais ça, surtout quand il la réveillait comme ça. Il ne mit pas longtemps à être entre ses jambes pour la prendre rapidement. Il ne se lasserait jamais de faire ça. Il l'embrassait tendrement pendant l'acte et elle restait collée à lui après. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Il ne la lâchait pas non plus mais il le fallait bien, on toquait à la porte de leur chambre :

\- Izuna-sama, désolée de vous déranger mais un homme de la surveillance souhaite vous voir.

\- J'arrive, fais le patienter.

\- Bien…

Il attendait que les pas s'éloignent pour embrasser doucement Faustine avant de se retirer d'elle. Elle se rallongeait lascivement dans le futon en se couvrant. Il ne pouvait se retenir de sourire en la regardant, malgré sa maturité, la jeune femme savait se montrer parfois très enfantine. Il se levait avant d'aller vite fait à la salle d'eau pour se laver et s'habiller. Puis, il allait voir l'homme qui attendait patiemment devant la demeure :

\- Izuna-sama, Madara-sama nous fait savoir qu'il allait bientôt revenir au campement avec quelques uns de nos hommes.

\- Dans combien de temps ?

\- Quelques heures ou moins.

\- Bien, tu peux disposer.

Il s'inclinait avant de partir. Izuna allait pouvoir souffler un peu si son frère revenait dans la journée. Il refermait la porte avant de voir sa compagne sortir de la chambre. Tenshi dormait encore et elle se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau avant de refermer la porte. Il filait pour aller déjeuner avant elle, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait encor rédiger et trier des papiers pour que tout soit en ordre avant le retour de Madara.

Mais il n'oubliait pas l'épisode de cette nuit et demandait à Miniera de bien vouloir accompagner sa femme jusque chez le médecin quand elle serait prête. La jeune domestique ne refusait pas et préparait le déjeuner de Faustine pendant qu'Izuna partait dans la foulée pour aller au bureau. La cendrée finissait de se laver et de se préparer avant d'aller chercher son bébé dans la chambre et allait s'installer au salon.

Miniera la servit pendant que la jeune femme donnait le sein à Tenshi. Le petit était de plus en plus goulu. Il avait prit une taille normale pour un bébé de son âge. Faustine mangeait en même temps avec sa main de libre pour ne pas perdre trop de temps car elle comptait aller s'entrainer. Mais Miniera lui rappelait ce qu'Izuna lui avait dit. Elle soupirait mais plus vite elle irait et plus vite elle pourrait retourner à l'entrainement.

Elle se dépêchait de manger pendant que Miniera emmenait le petit pour le laver et le changer. Faustine finissait et débarrassait sa table pour éviter à Miniera un trop plein de travail alors qu'elle s'occupait déjà de leur fils. La jeune servante revenait plus tard, la cendrée prit son fils dans ses bras avant d'aller mettre ses zoris et de sortir de la demeure. Les deux femmes marchaient calmement jusque chez le médecin avant d'y être accueillies.

Le médecin ne perdit pas de temps pour accueillir la jeune femme. Elle confiait son bébé à Miniera avant de le suivre pour un examen. Le résultat ne se fit attendre mais elle sortait quelques minutes plus tard sans rien dire. Elle se contentait juste de reprendre son fils et de payer l'homme avant de partir avec Miniera qui la suivait en se demandant bien ce que l'homme lui avait dit. Mais elle ne le saurait pas maintenant.

Faustine marchait calmement jusqu'à la maison avant de confier son fils à Miniera :

\- Je pars m'entrainer et voir Izuna.

\- Mizuki-hime… Puis-je au moins savoir si vous allez bien ?

\- Je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je rentre pour midi.

Puis, elle marchait à nouveau sous le regard de Miniera qui restait quand même inquiète pour elle. Faustine trouvait qu'il faisait déjà très chaud et ils n'étaient qu'en début de journée. L'été arrivait et elle savait qu'elle allait mal le vivre. Elle croisait quelques femmes qui allaient laver leurs vêtements avant d'arriver devant le bâtiment où était son mari. Elle grimpait les marches avant d'y entrer pour marcher jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Madara.

Elle se souvenait très bien de l'avertissement qu'il lui avait donné mais elle s'en fichait bien. C'était son mari dedans, pas lui. Elle toquait doucement à la porte avant d'entendre sa voix lui intimant d'entrer. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte avant de voir son mari assit à la place de Madara. Il relevait la tête avant d'afficher un tendre sourire. Elle refermait la porte derrière elle et s'approchait du bureau :

\- Alors ? Qu'a dit le médecin ?

\- Que tu allais devoir encore fournir des couches… je suis à nouveau enceinte Izuna.

Il lâchait les papiers sous la nouvelle. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait à nouveau enceinte en si peu de temps. Mais il était heureux, les dieux lui offraient encore un beau cadeau. Il se levait du bureau pour s'approchait d'elle avant de la serrer contre lui :

\- Je suis si heureux… on va avoir encore un bébé.

\- Comme ça Tenshi ne sera pas tout seul…

Il la serrait encore avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, il levait la tête avant de voir son frère entrer. Il était de retour bien plus tôt que prévu. Mais à en voir ses cernes et l'état dans lequel il était, il comprenait que l'homme avait voulu rentrer au plus vite. Madara posait ses prunelles ébène sur le couple en grognant légèrement, il pensait ne voir que son frère. Lui qui évitait au maximum de voir la jeune femme n'avait pas de chance aujourd'hui :

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de cochonneries sur mon bureau grognait-il en se débarrassant de son armure et de ses armes.

\- Non, mais Mizuki va avoir un nouveau bébé… mais comme on sait que tu t'en fiche bien, on ne va pas t'embêter longtemps…

\- Tu restes là et elle sort.

Faustine soupirait avec retenue, elle savait très bien qu'elle était indésirable ici. Elle lâchait Izuna avant de quitter le bureau en claquant la porte. Elle les laissait entre eux avant de sortir du bâtiment. Elle marchait dans le camp pour calmer ses nerfs, elle détestait Madara, surtout quand il se comportait comme un vrai connard avec elle. Elle allait vers les portes avant de les passer. Elle avait décidée d'aller voir son père dans les rizières.

Il n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres du camp. La rivière n'était pas loin, voilà pourquoi les maisons étaient surélevées dans le camp. Si elle venait à déborder à la saison des pluies, ce qui arrivait souvent, les maisons étaient protégées. Quand c'était le cas, ils mettaient des planches de bois pour traverser le village. Faustine apercevait son père un peu plus loin avec un autre homme. Elle s'approchait d'eux.

L'Uchiha s'inclinait devant elle avant d'aller plus loin pour leur laisser de l'intimité vu qu'il semblait que la jeune femme voulait parler à son père. William lui sourit un peu avant de baiser son front en posant une main protectrice sur sa tête :

\- Alors, il parait qu'Izuna t'a fait un beau cadeau, hm ?

\- Oui, regarde.

Elle soulevait légèrement son haut pour qu'il regarde son dos. L'encre était encore bien noire mais la cicatrisation poursuivait son cours :

\- C'est vraiment du très beau travail.

\- Oui ! Et Izuna y est passé aussi.

\- Ah ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait ça, qu'a-t-il fait alors ?

\- Il a tatoué mes kanji sur le cœur et ceux de Tenshi dans le dos. Il disait en rigolant que ça le protégerait. Mais il va devoir en ajouter un autre.

\- Un autre ?

Elle souriait en touchant son ventre. Il souriait en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il la serrait contre lui, il était heureux de savoir qu'il allait être encore grand-père. Il la serrait encore, elle était tellement heureuse bien qu'elle sentait son père légèrement s'affaisser…

Izuna regardait Madara avec un regard légèrement noir. Il n'avait pas tellement supporté sa remarque. Ils avaient encore un peu de retenue comparé à lui… Il n'était pas rare que son frère se tape une ou deux femmes sur le dit bureau. Mais surtout, il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont il avait renvoyé sa femme. Il savait que les deux étaient en froid mais lui parler comme un chien n'était pas une raison valable.

Madara s'installait dans son fauteuil avant de jeter un œil sur le travail de son frère pendant son absence. Tout était comme d'habitude, bien rédigé et en ordre. Jamais il ne douterait de son frère pour ça mais jamais il ne pourrait laisser Faustine à ce poste bien qu'à un moment ou un autre, il serait forcé à le faire s'il partait avec son frère. Il rangeait les affaires comme il le fait habituellement avant de sortir du saké et l'inviter à s'asseoir en face de lui :

\- Alors, cette mission ? demandait Izuna.

\- Bien passée bien qu'elle ait été difficile. J'ai entendu vaguement en chemin que les Senju étaient entrain de bouger plus que d'ordinaire.

\- Sûrement à cause du Shogun et de ses menaces. Mais il n'y a rien à signaler pour le moment. Ils savent que s'ils viennent sans préparation, ça les mettrait dedans. Et puis, nous sommes quittes avec eux.

\- Même si nous sommes quittes, si le Shogun les menace sérieusement, ils n'hésiteront pas à frapper…

Il servit deux coupelles de saké en buvant la sienne sans perdre de temps. Izuna avalait la sienne cul-sec. Mais il s'en arrêtait là, il ne voulait pas trop boire à cause de son fils. Justement, Madara voulait aussi lui parler de ça. Il se resservit une deuxième coupelle :

\- Je suis tombé sur un médecin assez compétant là où j'étais… je lui ai parlé de la malformation de ton fils.

\- Madara…

\- Le médecin a dit que ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ça mais ça restait assez rare. Mais il a dit qu'il fallait que Tenshi se fasse sûrement opérer… sinon sa mâchoire risquerait de rester bloquée.

\- Personne ne peut faire ça, même Hashirama Senju ne le ferait pas.

\- Hashirama ne fait que débuter mais même s'il était le meilleur médecin du monde, je ne lui confierais aucun Uchiha entre ses mains. Enfin bref… réfléchis-y bien. Moi, je vais aller me laver et aller me coucher, j'en ai bien besoin.

Il buvait sa coupelle en vitesse avant de se lever. Izuna se levait lui aussi et les deux frères sortirent de la pièce. Ils allaient dehors et commençaient à marcher. Madara avait hâte de rentrer et Izuna avait hâte de rejoindre Faustine qu'il pensait être entrain de s'entrainer. Bien qu'il allait devoir lui demander de ralentir pour le nouveau bébé. Il souriait encore à cette pensée de devenir à nouveau papa.

Mais il fut brusquement interrompu, il pouvait entendre la corne de la garde résonnée à travers le camp. Un signe qu'ils étaient attaqués. Les gens se réfugiaient chez eux pendant que les deux frères couraient vers la porte en attrapant leurs armes au passage. Un des gardes venaient au rapport vers Madara pendant qu'Izuna courait vers la porte :

\- Les Senju attaquent !

\- Fermez les portes !

\- Mais Mizuki-hime est à l'extérieur !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dehors !?

\- Elle était avec son père Madara-sama !

Il serrait les poings avant de courir vers les portes, dépassant même son frère. Si elle n'avait pas été dehors, il aurait fait fermer les portes quoiqu'il en coûte.

Faustine sentait son père s'affaisser de plus en plus et il devenait assez lourd. Elle le regardait en le portant presque :

\- Papa… ne me dit pas que tu t'évanouis à la nouvelle…

\- Faustine… cours…

Elle vit du sang couler de sa bouche. Elle jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son père pour voir un katana planté dans son dos. Un homme était juste derrière et retirait sa lame du dos de son père. Elle pouvait en voir d'autre s'approcher. Le corps de William tombait à ses pieds et elle pouvait reconnaitre l'homme qui avait fait ça, l'albinos des Senju :

\- Quelle aubaine… tu vas me suivre maintenant…

\- Non !

Elle attrapait son tanto avant de se jeter sur lui. Il venait de tuer son père sous ses yeux. Tobirama se protégeait pendant que d'autre Senju se jetaient sur les paysans Uchiha restés dans les rizières. Il devait la ramener vivante et c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire. Il fut sorti de ses pensées assez vite. Il avait sentit une coupure assez légère à son menton. Elle l'avait effleuré et heureusement, elle aurait pu le défigurer à vie.

Mais elle n'en s'arrêtait pas là, elle était tellement enragée qu'elle le coupait encore deux fois au visage au péril de sa propre vie. Elle n'avait pas hésité à le faire. Mais Tobirama tenait vraiment pas ne pas recevoir plus de coups de sa part. Il attrapait le poignet de la jeune femme pour éloigner son bras armé avant de lui mettre un sérieux coup de poing au visage. Le coup fut tellement violent qu'elle en lâchait sa lame avant de s'évanouir assez brutalement.

L'albinos se mit à sourire, il allait enfin pouvoir partir avec elle. Mais non, un violent coup de pied lui fut porté au thorax. Sa respiration en fut coupée assez brutalement. Il lâchait Faustine qui fut rattrapée par Madara. Il la regardait et vit qu'elle saignait un peu à la tête. Il la soulevait avant de la caller sur son épaule. Tobirama se relevait, peinant encore à respirer mais il ne lui laisserait pas le temps de partir avec elle.

Mais Madara n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il jetait des fumigènes avant de disparaitre pour rentrer au camp. Izuna tuait deux ou trois Senju avant d'en faire de même. Des Uchiha armés sortaient du camp, ils étaient bien plus nombreux que les Senju. Madara donnait Faustine à son frère avant de passer en tête de ses hommes. Les Senju attendaient que Tobirama prenne la parole :

\- Uchiha ! Vous avez semez le trouble à nouveau chez nous ! Attendez-vous à la guerre !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles toi ! Mais si tu la veux, tu l'auras Senju !

\- Très bien ! Nie ce que tu as fait Madara ! Mais la bataille se rangera du côté du plus méritant !

Puis, ils partirent eux aussi après avoir massacré tous les hommes qu'ils avaient pu.


	31. Chapter 31: On and on

**_La semaine prochaine pas de chapitre, je pars en vacance donc voilà repos_**

 ** _Réponse review:_**

 ** _megane: elle l'a déjà bien marqué au visage en le blessant mais oui, elle serait capable de faire pire._**

* * *

 _« Sauvez-le ! Par pitié, sauvez mon père ! »_

Il fermait les yeux et soupirait, les cris de sa femme résonnaient encore dans sa tête bien que tout ça se soit passé il y a déjà quelques heures. Izuna était assit sur les marches de l'infirmerie. Les mains encore couvertes de sang, il pouvait voir le soleil se coucher droit devant lui. Il le regardait descendre lentement sans faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Un couché de soleil aussi rouge que le sang, comme s'il avait saigné lui aussi.

Il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Personne n'avait comprit pourquoi les Senju les avaient attaqués ainsi. En dehors des murs du village, c'était une véritable boucherie. Ils avaient tués pratiquement tous les hommes qui étaient aux rizières. Après le départ de Tobirama et de ses hommes, il avait confié sa femme à un homme avant de courir pour sortir de la muraille. A ce moment-là, il savait très bien où il devait aller.

Le corps de William gisait au milieu de l'eau et de la verdure. Le sang de l'homme colorait l'eau sur plusieurs mètres. Il avait courut assez vite pour arriver vers lui et soulever sa tête. L'homme respirait encore mais très faiblement et il avait perdu énormément de sang. Sa blessure était bien trop profonde pour être soignée et il semblait que ses poumons avaient été gravement touchés. Une blessure mortelle et bien placée.

Mais Izuna ne s'était pas préoccupé de ça en premier, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le ramener dans l'enceinte du village. Il voulait qu'il voie au moins sa fille une dernière fois avant de faire le grand voyage. Le cendré posait faiblement son regard sur lui, il savait ce qui l'attendait, il n'était pas très vieux mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il aura quand même bien vécu même s'il décédait à même pas une quarantaine d'années.

Il crachait du sang car celui-ci s'insinuait vicieusement dans ses poumons. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus respirer, ni bouger. Soit il mourrait noyé soit vidé de son propre sang. Izuna le soulevait comme il le pouvait en essayant de ne pas s'enfoncer dans l'eau et la boue. Madara regardait son frère faire de loin. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se préoccupait de cet étranger de malheur mais il se souvenait qui était l'étranger en question.

Il aurait sûrement fait la même chose dans le fond.

Pendant que d'autres s'occupaient des corps parsemés ailleurs dans les rizières, Madara marchait rapidement vers son frère avant de l'aider à transporter William dans le village. Faustine se réveillait peu à peu de son coup de poing. Ça ne lui faisait pas du bien mais ça n'était pas très grave… mais elle pensait soudainement à son père. L'homme qui la tenait voulait l'emmener chez elle mais elle sautait rapidement de ses bras.

Elle regardait autour d'elle pour voir que les Uchiha se déplaçaient assez vite dans le clan. Puis, elle aperçue Izuna et Madara entrain de se diriger vers l'infirmerie avec un corps. Et elle reconnue de suite les cheveux cendrés de son père :

\- Mizuki-hime, vous devriez rentrer chez vous…

\- Non, il faut que je voie mon père !

Malgré sa douleur et ses étourdissements, la jeune femme se mit à courir dans l'espoir de les rattraper. Mais ils étaient déjà dans le bâtiment. Elle grimpait en une fois les quatre marches de bois avant d'entrer à son tour et de courir dans le couloir en suivant les traces de sang au sol. Elle arrivait devant la porte qui était entrouverte. On avait dû l'entendre arriver car à peine qu'elle ouvrait la porte qu'on l'empêchait d'entrer.

Elle se débattait comme une diablesse pendant qu'Izuna continuait de tenir la main de William. Le médecin essayait de le soigner mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Elle l'avait vu lui parler, elle aurait tellement voulu en faire de même. Les deux hommes avaient du mal à la retenir, elle était tellement désespérée qu'elle en avait une sacrée force. Madara se déplaçait quand son frère lui avait demandé de la retenir de lui-même à l'extérieur de la pièce.

L'ainé ne grognait pas pour une fois et allait le faire. Il avait attrapé Faustine par la taille, usant un peu de sa force brute pour l'emmener à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elle hurlait, oui, elle hurlait beaucoup. Elle hurlait de le sauver, elle ne pouvait pas croire que son père était entrain de vivre ses dernières minutes. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ne pourrait même pas lui faire ses adieux parce qu'on l'empêchait d'entrer dans la pièce.

La porte se refermait quand Madara réussissait à la tirer. Il avait dû supporter les débattements de la jeune femme, ses cris, ses coups et surtout ses pleurs et ses supplications. Ces deux dernières choses, il les détestait. Ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Sa mère avait criée comme ça quand elle avait perdue ses trois premiers enfants. Et Madara ne voulait plus entendre une femme hurler comme ça, surtout les femmes de sa vie.

Elle continuait de se débattre dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la calmer. Il rentrait à peine de mission, il avait eu hâte de se coucher au plus tôt et non. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait avec une perte d'hommes et la femme qu'il désirait le plus entrain de faire la pire crise de nerfs contre lui. Après une gifle de sa part, Madara emprisonnait les poignets de la jeune femme d'une main avant de la serrer contre lui et de caresser ses cheveux.

Elle pleurait encore et encore sans pouvoir se calmer un seul instant… ça avait continué comme ça avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer dans la pièce. Izuna la voyait entrer en compagnie de son frère qui lui tenait le bras, non pour ne pas la tenir fermement mais surtout pour ne pas qu'elle tombe tant elle était secouée. Le cadet se relevait avant de la prendre contre lui :

\- Dépêche-toi, il va partir…

\- Je veux rester seule avec lui… seulement lui et moi…

\- D'accord…

Il la laissait se mettre à genoux près de lui avant de faire sortir tout le monde de la pièce. La porte se refermait et un profond silence de mort régnait dans les lieux. Faustine attrapait la main de son père en tremblant, ne pouvant pas retenir ses larmes. Le nordique posait son regard bleu qui s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se sentait partir. Il essayait de lever sa main faible sur son visage avant de caresser doucement sa joue :

\- Ne pleure pas… ça devait bien arriver un jour…

Il se mit encore à cracher du sang, sa peau devenue pâle avec l'exsanguination en était recouverte. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, impuissante face à la chute de son père :

\- Je suis tellement désolée papa… j'aurais tellement voulue qu'on reste plus longtemps ensembles… je t'aime tellement…

\- Je ne serais pas tout seul… et toi non plus… prends bien soin de toi et de tes enfants… je veillerais sur vous… je t'aime aussi…

Du sang coulait encore plus de sa bouche, le noyant petit à petit. Elle ne lâchait pas sa main alors qu'il rendait son dernier soupir noyé dans sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient restés entrouverts mais la vie ne s'y reflétait plus dedans. Faustine posait son front sur la poitrine de son père avant de crier de douleur. Elle était entrain de tout perdre et elle savait au fond d'elle que cette hécatombe ne s'arrêterait pas.

Izuna soupirait encore, la nuit s'installait. Il avait bien essayé de rentrer dans la pièce après la mort de son beau-père mais Faustine l'en avait empêché. Elle voulait encore rester avec lui-même s'il n'était plus là. Alors, il avait attendu pendant toutes ces heures sur les marches. Il avait pu l'entendre encore pleurer sans pouvoir rien y faire. Sûrement qu'elle avait dû se calmer car il n'entendait plus rien depuis quelques longues minutes.

Il entendit des bruits de pas approcher les lieux. Il relevait la tête avant de voir son frère revenir près de lui. Il n'avait pas dormi, ni mangé. Ses cernes s'étaient creusés à cause du manque de sommeil. Après être sortit de l'infirmerie, il avait dû retourner dans son bureau pour gérer ce qu'il s'était passé avec ses hauts gradés. Ils avaient passés des heures à en discuter avant de trouver un moyen de renforcer la garde et la protection des civils à l'extérieur du village.

Madara arrivait près de lui avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés :

\- Elle n'est toujours pas sortie ?

\- Non… c'est compréhensible après tout…

\- C'est une femme, elle ne s'en remettra jamais aussi vite que nous. Les autres corps vont être préparés et enterrer.

\- Bien… tu devrais aller dormir… tu as une tête à faire peur.

\- Je sais… mais je n'irais pas me coucher tant que tu ne seras pas rentré avec elle.

Izuna soupirait légèrement, son frère avait beau être froid avec sa femme, il savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas toute seule malgré tout avec un corps. Les femmes ne devaient pas subir ça et il le savait. Il se relevait avant de marcher jusqu'à la porte où était encore Faustine. Il l'ouvrit légèrement et sans bruit avant de regarder dedans. La pénombre avait envahit les lieux mais il pouvait clairement voir la jeune femme couchée près du corps de son père.

Il ouvrit la porte plus grande avant de marcher dans la direction de la jeune femme. Elle s'était endormie, ses crises de larmes l'avaient complètement épuisée. Elle tenait toujours la main de son père dans la sienne bien que maintenant, le corps commençait à se raidir. Il se baissait doucement avant de la prendre contre lui et de la soulever. Il regardait encore le corps de William avant de sortir de la pièce avec son épouse dans ses bras.

Il demandait à ce qu'on prépare le corps du père de la jeune femme comme si c'était l'un des leurs. C'était bien ce qu'il était devenu à force. L'homme s'inclinait légèrement avant d'entrer dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Izuna sortit ensuite de l'infirmerie, son frère l'attendait encore à l'extérieur. L'ainé posait en premier son regardait sur elle avant de regarder son frère. Il arrivait près de lui :

\- Tu veux venir manger un peu à la maison ?

\- Non, ça ira petit frère. Mae a sûrement déjà préparée le repas, ça sera pour une autre fois et quand ta femme voudra de ma présence.

Sur ces mots, il leur tournait le dos avant de partir vers chez lui. Izuna le regardait s'éloigner en soupirant. Dans le fond, il savait à quel point il essayait de s'éloigner d'elle pour ne pas recommencer à le décevoir. Il soupirait encore en se disant que c'était dommage d'être séparé à cause d'une femme. Mais il aimait cette femme et il la protégerait même de son propre frère. Il prit à son tour le chemin de la maison pour lui aussi se reposer.

Le regard posé sur les trois coupures qui défiguraient son visage, Tobirama ne cessait de grogner quand il les regardait. Hashirama avait certes soigné ces plaies superficielles mais il savait qu'elles resteraient pour toujours même après la guérison. La jeune femme ne l'avait vraiment pas loupé malgré son manque d'expérience dans le combat. Mais elle s'était tellement démenée qu'il n'avait rien vu venir.

Mais cette petite mission n'était pas un échec loin de là. Il avait certes perdu quelques hommes mais ça n'était pas grand-chose. Il avait réussit à tuer une personne qui tenait tant à la jeune femme. Et il espérait que la prochaine serait Izuna. S'ils arrivaient à faire ça, le Shogun serait déjà assez satisfait. Sans accroche dans le camp, elle serait prise par le doute et partirait sûrement pour rejoindre un bateau dans l'espoir de repartir dans les terres occidentales.

Et si elle le faisait, ils l'attendraient et ils la prendraient pour l'emmener une bonne fois pour toute au Shogun. Et ensuite, ils finiraient sûrement d'annihiler le clan Uchiha au complet même s'il savait que son frère n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Et pour se faire, ils allaient avoir besoin de leurs alliés, sous réserve qu'ils acceptent une telle mission car très peu osaient se battre avec de tels monstres qu'étaient les Uchiha.

Si cela ne se faisait pas, ils formuleraient leur demande de soutient au Shogun qui demanderait sûrement au Daimyo des Uchiha de fournir des hommes de gré ou de force. Et après, ils feraient sûrement tout pour couper leurs vivres et ressources les laissant mourir à petit feu avant d'attaquer un grand coup leur campement. Les hommes ne se battraient pas longtemps s'ils étaient affaiblis et ça serait à leur avantage.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées, on venait de toquer à la porte. Il se redressait avant d'aller ouvrir et de voir son frère juste derrière :

\- Il faut qu'on parle pour le rendez-vous…

\- Tu ne sais plus écrire une lettre, Hashirama ?

\- Si mais j'ai réunis les généraux pour une tactique d'attaque et autres, j'ai besoin que tu sois là.

\- Très bien, je viens avec toi. Et ensuite, tu me laisses dormir.

Il acquiesçait pendant que son frère refermait la porte derrière lui en sortant. Il ne savait pas où tout ça allait les mener mais il savait que la finalité de ces combats n'auraient rien de bon. Lui qui aspirait à la paix se retrouvait confronter à la dure réalité du militarisme. Il espérait vraiment ne pas arriver à une destruction totale du clan Uchiha car s'ils faisaient ça, il savait que d'autres clans se retourneraient contre eux et les guerres d'il y a quelques années reprendraient sans attendre.

Le lendemain matin, Faustine s'était réveillée assez tôt, elle était même étonnée d'avoir et lavée et changée. Et surtout de se retrouver chez elle, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été emmenée. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait un cauchemar, que son père n'était pas vraiment mort et qu'il était rentré comme tous les soirs chez lui. Mais la dure réalité la rattrapait quand elle vit les habits noirs d'Izuna plié sur une chaise.

Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ses larmes de couler encore, elle venait de perdre une des choses les plus chères dans sa vie. Izuna dormait encore près d'elle. Il l'avait lavée et changée et il n'avait pas attendu de s'endormir à ses côtés. Son bras était encore autour de sa taille mais quand elle s'était redressée, ça l'avait réveillé. Et maintenant, il avait son regard ébène posé sur le dos de sa femme qu'il savait entrain de pleurer encore.

Il se redressait avant de la serrer contre lui en la berçant, il détestait ça quand elle pleurait. Eux, ils ne pleuraient pas car le chagrin empêchait les âmes de quitter ce monde. Il continuait en lui murmurant des mots doux, mais ça ne durait pas longtemps car Tenshi se réveillait et se mit à pleurer. Faustine séchait un peu ses larmes avant de se lever pour aller le prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait peur maintenant de perdre ce qu'il lui restait.

Le petit avait faim, elle revint s'asseoir pour lui donner le sein, toujours en pleurant. Izuna ne cessait de la serrer contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme se levait pour aller s'habiller. Elle dû sortir la tenue noire qu'elle détestait tant. Elle n'avait même pas faim, la souffrance lui empêchait de ressentir ça en ce moment. Izuna gardait leur fils dans ses bras tout en la regardant s'habiller lentement.

Ensuite, elle prit son fils pour qu'il puisse s'habiller lui aussi. La jeune femme attrapait le médaillon de son père ainsi que son bandana avant de sortir de la pièce. Izuna ne perdit pas de temps pour la suivre. Miniera était déjà levée, habillée elle aussi de la tenue noire. Elle avait servie le déjeuner et comme tous les matins, elle prenait Tenshi pour s'occuper de lui. Izuna s'assit pour déjeuner mais Faustine, elle, se dirigeait directement vers la porte pour sortir.

Miniera la regardait :

\- Mizuki-hime, vous devriez manger quelque chose…

Mais la jeune maitresse de maison ne lui répondit pas. Elle lui jetait seulement un regard lourd de sens avant de partir. Izuna ne disait rien, il savait très bien où la jeune femme allait. Miniera posait son regard sur Tenshi qui s'agitait un peu avant de soupirer. Puis, elle partie pour aller le laver et le changer. Elle allait devoir encore le garder le temps que ses maitres partent pour aller enterrer et honorer leurs morts.

Faustine marchait sans bruit dans la rue principale du camp, les bannières noires étaient accrochées à chaque maison. Les rares personnes à l'extérieur la voyaient passer, ils s'inclinaient par respect devant elle. Elle continuait de marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour voir si le corps de son père y était encore. Mais un des hommes lui indiquait qu'ils avaient déjà emmené son corps. Elle voulait le voir mais on le lui refusait.

Elle allait commencer à s'énerver avant d'entendre du bruit dans son dos, elle se retournait avant de voir Madara. Il était habillé lui aussi de noir, comme pour la mort de son père :

\- Que se passe t-il ?

\- Madara-sama, Mizuki-hime souhaite voir le corps de son père mais il est déjà…

\- Tant qu'il n'est pas en terre, elle peut le voir, leurs coutumes l'y autorisent. Je vais l'accompagner.

\- Bien…

Il partit, elle tournait son regard sur lui. Il restait neutre face à elle et lui demandait de le suivre si elle voulait voir son père une dernière fois. Ils marchaient tous les deux en silence jusque là où étaient les cercueils avec les corps de ceux qui étaient morts la veille. Faustine entrait dans la pièce pour aller jusqu'au cercueil de son père qui était encore ouvert. Elle se mit à genoux à côté avant de le regarder. Il avait été correctement été préparé.

Elle sortit le médaillon en tremblant légèrement avant de l'accrocher autour de son cou. Elle plaçait discrètement le bandana dans ses vêtements avant de le regarder une dernière fois. Madara était resté près de la porte sans rien dire, il ne pouvait rien dire. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard, il aurait tellement voulu la prendre contre lui à ce moment-là :

\- Je t'aime papa, je ne t'oublierai jamais…

Elle lui baisait légèrement le front avant de se relever, toujours en larmes. Elle le regardait encore avant de se décider à le quitter pour toujours. Elle s'avançait vers la porte là où était toujours Madara. Le jeune homme la regardait s'approcher, il eut un début de réflexe pour la prendre contre lui mais il se ravisait au dernier moment. Il ne pouvait pas la toucher, c'était totalement impossible. Il se maudissait dans le fond de ne pas avoir été plus aimable avec elle.

Il la laissait sortir de la pièce avant de refermer la porte. Ils allaient les enterrer dans l'après-midi et plus personne n'entrerait dans la salle pour les voir. Il n'y aura que les hommes pour porter les cercueils qui fermeront à jamais le couvercle. Pendant qu'elle repartait chez elle, Madara retournait à son bureau pour régler encore deux ou trois affaires avant d'aller manger. Ça lui ferait toujours ça en moins.

Au milieu de la matinée, il fut surprit d'avoir une visite de son frère. Il pensait que son cadet serait resté auprès de sa femme pour la consoler. Il l'invitait à entrer, Izuna fermait la porte derrière lui avant de s'approcher du bureau de son frère. Il s'assit sur un coussin avant de le regarder :

\- Tu aurais dû rester chez toi, Izuna.

\- Mizuki m'a dit ce que tu as fait ce matin… je suis venu te remercier, c'était important pour elle.

\- C'est toi ou elle qui remercie ?

\- Les deux mais elle la première. Elle ne l'a pas dit explicitement mais j'ai très bien comprit.

Madara souriait légèrement en coin, il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme avouerait à son frère que son geste lui avait plu. Bon pas dans le sens du bonheur mais c'était déjà pas mal pour lui. Ils parlaient un peu avant qu'un homme vienne remettre une lettre à Madara en lui signalant que c'était très urgent. Il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit après que l'homme soit repartit. Il avait reconnu le blason des Senju et il entamait la lettre en soupirant ou grognant à chaque phrase.

Izuna le regardait, complètement intrigué du comportement de son frère. Madara posait la lettre sur son bureau en se massant les tempes :

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Les Senju nous déclarent la guerre car j'aurais attaqué leur camp…

Izuna n'en revenait pas, il savait que son frère n'aurait jamais fait ça mais le couperet était tombé. Ils allaient devoir partir en bataille pour défendre ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux.


	32. Chapter 32: L'espoir fait vivre

_« Mizuki… je vais rentrer à la maison… »_

\- Et quand devons-nous partir ?

\- Demain… je suis désolé, ça te laisse peu de temps avec Mizuki. Prends ta journée, occupe-la… mais ne lui cache pas que tu dois partir. Ça lui ferait encore plus de mal.

\- Je sais… je déteste cette journée.

Il se levait sous le regard de son frère, Madara ne disait rien de plus, ça ne servirait à rien. Izuna le saluait sobrement avant de quitter la pièce en refermant doucement la porte. Il soupirait, il ne savait pas comment annoncer son départ à Mizuki qui était déjà bien secouée par la mort de son père la veille. Mais il savait que son frère avait raison, il ne devait pas lui cacher ça sinon, elle lui en voudrait sûrement beaucoup.

Il sortit du bâtiment avant de regarder le camp, il se demandait s'il allait revenir indemne ou non. Mais pour elle, son fils et le bébé à venir, il le devait. Il ne pouvait pas mourir si jeune et laisser une veuve et deux enfants derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient malheureux de sa disparition. Il savait déjà à quel point il avait souffert quand il avait perdu sa mère ainsi que ses trois frères, la douleur avait été terrible et il n'avait jamais pu l'exprimer.

Il marchait en silence jusqu'à sa demeure. Mizuki était toujours dans la maison, dans leur chambre exactement. Elle s'occupait de Tenshi pendant que Miniera était dans la cuisine à faire à manger. Le jeune homme entrait dans cette pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. La jeune Isoru se retournait et le regardait en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. Pour fermer la porte ainsi, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle pouvait voir son visage légèrement triste même s'il essayait de ne pas l'exprimer au travers de tout mouvement. Il s'assit pendant qu'elle lui fit un thé sans qu'il le lui demande. Mais il la vit faire et demandait plutôt du saké bien qu'ils soient encore au matin. Elle ne discutait pas sa demande et mit une coupelle devant lui avant de le servir. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui en prenant avant une tasse de thé pour elle.

Elle s'inquiétait vraiment de ce qu'il allait lui dire, elle le sentait vraiment tracassé. Il avait le regard légèrement fixé sur la coupelle avant de la soulever et de la boire d'une traite. Il la reposait ensuite doucement avant de fixer Miniera :

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Je vous écoute, Izuna-sama.

\- Si un jour je mourrais au combat… est-ce que tu quitterais la maison ?

\- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Je vous rappel que votre père m'a achetée donc je suis vouée à votre clan jusqu'à ma mort. Et puis, je ne laisserais pas Mizuki-hime toute seule… attendez… pourquoi vous me posez cette question ?

Il soupirait en secouant légèrement sa tête de droite à gauche :

\- Je dois partir en bataille demain contre les Senju… et comme en ce moment la mort touche beaucoup d'entre nous… j'ai peur de devoir partir et ne jamais revenir.

\- Izuna-sama… sachez que si ça arrivait, je m'occuperais de Mizuki-hime ainsi que de vos héritiers. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas mais ne tardez pas à lui dire.

Elle finissait de boire son thé avant de se relever. Elle jugeait qu'il était inutile d'aborder le sujet alors qu'elle n'avait rien à dire pour la suite. Le reste était entre les mains de Faustine. Izuna l'avait très bien comprit. Il se servit une deuxième coupelle, il la bu aussi rapidement que la première avant de se relever, décidé à parler avec sa tendre épouse. Il regardait encore Miniera :

\- Il faut que tu me prépares ce qu'il faut pour demain en nourriture. Je me chargerais de mes armes, nous n'allons qu'à quelques heures de marche d'ici.

\- Bien, Izuna-sama.

Puis, il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine avant de marcher lentement vers sa chambre. La porte était entrouverte. Il jetait un coup d'œil dedans, il pouvait voir Faustine assise dans le futon et Tenshi calé entre deux coussins pour qu'il ne soit pas mal mit. Il souriait légèrement quand il vit sa femme le stimuler un peu avec les sons de son ocarina. Il était heureux dans un sens de la voir le reprendre, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'y avait plus retouché.

A certains sons, le petit criait un peu avec un grand sourire, il était content d'entendre autre chose que les bruits du quotidien. Il bougeait ses bras et ses jambes en signe de satisfaction. Ce qui arrachait un petit sourire à sa mère bien qu'elle était encore secouée par la disparition de son père. Heureusement que le petit l'aidait à surmonter tout ça. Elle continuait de jouer avec avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir.

Elle tournait la tête avant de voir Izuna entrer doucement et refermer la porte. Il s'avançait près d'elle avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés en regardant leur fils. Il approchait sa main de lui avant de caresser une de ses joues avec le bout de son doigt. Le petit essayait de l'attraper pour le mettre dans sa bouche. Mais Izuna décidait de jouer un peu, ça lui permettait de prendre du temps sur ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Il ne pouvait pas éviter l'inévitable. La jeune femme posait sa tête sur son épaule en cherchant à être consolée encore. Il passait ses bras autour d'elle avant de la serrer contre lui. Tenshi se sentait délaissé par la main de son père et ne manquait pas de partager sa frustration par des petits cris. Izuna souriait faiblement avant de lui redonner le doigt qu'il affectionnait tellement et le remettre dans sa bouche :

\- Mizuki, il faut que je te parle sérieusement… les Senju ont envoyés une lettre ce matin… ils réclament une bataille et je dois y aller. Si j'avais eu le choix, je serais resté ici mais je dois défendre mon clan ainsi que ma famille…

\- Promets-moi de ne pas nous abandonner… je ne le supporterais pas Izuna, après toi et les enfants, je n'ai plus personne.

\- Mon amour, je prierais les kamis pour qu'ils entendent ton vœu. J'espère qu'ils seront indulgents et généreux.

Il la serrait encore plus contre lui, elle cachait son visage entre ses mains avant de pleurer légèrement, si elle le perdait, elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle savait qu'elle aurait toujours ses enfants mais la guerre continuerait quand même, avec ou sans lui. Et puis, rien ne lui garantissait qu'elle ne soit pas remariée à un autre homme après lui ou alors mise en dehors du camp par Madara. Elle se disait que c'était impossible qu'il le fasse mais on ne savait jamais.

Il ne la lâchait pas, il mettait en pratiquement les conseils de son frère, passer un maximum de temps avant de partir loin d'elle. Tenshi finissait par s'endormir pendant que le couple ne se lâchait pas du tout. Faustine espérait qu'il lui revienne indemne. C'était l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Si les dieux le lui reprenaient, elle dirait sûrement que les dieux étaient injustes et sadiques. Qu'ils aimaient sûrement voir les hommes souffrir.

La jeune femme relevait la tête pour lui baiser légèrement le cou. Il frissonnait un peu en la laissant faire, après tout, il ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Ça avait toujours été le cas depuis qu'elle était ici. Elle voulait passer un bon moment avec lui, pas rester dans son coin à pleurer encore, s'il venait à mourir, elle voulait qu'il n'oubli pas sa dernière journée passé avec elle. Et quoi de mieux pour un homme partant au combat de passer du bon temps ?

Pourtant, ça n'était pas le plus important pour lui, le plus important, c'était d'être contre elle et de ne plus jamais la lâcher. Faustine se relevait avant de prendre son fils pour aller le coucher dans son berceau. Le jeune homme l'observait faire en souriant, il avait toujours pensé qu'elle ferait une excellente mère et une sublime épouse et il ne s'était jamais trompé. Elle le recouvrir avant de se redresser et de le regarder pendant quelques secondes en silence.

Izuna la regardait aussi avant de la voir se débarrasser doucement de son kimono noir. Il pouvait la voir se mettre à nue, parcelle par parcelle en enlevant tous ces bouts de tissus très longs et sûrement très lourds à porter. Il ne se lassait pas de voir et de revoir le corps de son épouse même marqué par les blessures, c'était bien ce qui la rendait plus belle à ses yeux de guerrier. Il sourit encore avant qu'elle ne vienne s'échouer pour un bout de temps entre ses bras et ses lèvres.

Le lendemain matin très tôt, bien avant le levé du soleil, Izuna se réveillait. C'était l'heure pour lui de quitter la maison. Il posait son regard sur Faustine qui dormait contre lui, encore nue. Bien qu'ils aient été à l'enterrement, le couple ne s'était pas lâché de la soirée. Et ça avait encore entrainé une partie de nuit assez sulfureuse. Sûrement la dernière pensait-il et il était bien plus triste qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

Mais il était un guerrier et les guerriers ne pouvaient ni pleurer ni ressentir des choses trop fortes qui pourraient les faire vaciller. Il la regardait encore dormir avant de baiser tendrement son front, il devait se lever. Il se retirait doucement de son étreinte sans la réveiller avant de se lever de son futon. Il se dirigeait vers son meuble avant d'en sortir les vêtements sans allumer de lumière grâce à ses sharingans.

Il s'habillait lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit et surtout ne pas réveiller son fils. Il sortit un moment de la chambre pour aller boire un thé, juste ça. Il n'avait aucune envie de manger, son estomac le refuserait. Son sac et ses armes l'attendaient déjà près de la porte comme prévu. Il prenait son temps pour regarder chaque pièce de la maison et repenser à tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là pour avoir sa vie d'aujourd'hui.

Il soupirait longuement, il ne voulait pas partir mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait protéger sa famille et son village. Il finissait de boire son thé avant de retourner dans la chambre. Il s'agenouillait dans le futon avant de passer une main très douce dans les cheveux cendrés de sa femme. Elle gémissait légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle savait qu'il était très tôt, l'aube n'était même pas encore visible.

Elle se redressait légèrement en le regardant, elle pouvait apercevoir ses yeux avec cette lueur rouge. Il caressait sa joue :

\- Je vais partir… accompagne-moi s'il te plait.

\- D'accord…

Ils se relevaient, il allait voir son fils pendant qu'elle enfilait ce qu'il fallait pour sortir. La tenue n'était pas officielle mais c'était suffisant pour l'accompagner jusqu'aux portes du village. Dès qu'elle fut prête, le couple sortit de la chambre pour aller vers la porte d'entrée. Izuna attrapait son sac et ses armes avant d'enfiler ses zoris. Faustine en fit de même avant de sortir sans bruit. Il y avait beaucoup de lumière dans le village et tant mieux.

Le jeune couple avançait en silence jusqu'à l'entrée du village où était déjà réuni tous ceux qui devaient partir avec leurs compagnes. Ils se disaient pour la plupart adieu ou bien juste des au revoir, dans l'espoir de revenir. Madara était aussi là, il attendait son frère, sans lui, il ne partirait pas des lieux. Il les apercevait de loin et les regardait venir sans rien dire. Il comprenait que son frère avait eu envie de partager plus de temps avec elle.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les hommes commençaient à sortir. Izuna embrassait assez longtemps Faustine. Elle ne le lâchait pas du tout pendant cet échange, se retenant de pleurer. Il mit fin à leur baiser en passant doucement sa main sur son ventre et la regardait :

\- Prends soin du village, tu n'es pas seule.

\- Et toi, reviens-moi vite… je t'aime Izuna.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Mizuki.

Madara regardait encore de loin, il avait un pincement au cœur, lui aussi aurait voulu une femme pour lui dire tout ça. Même s'il savait qu'il garderait son masque impassible, ça lui aurait fait du bien dans le fond. Izuna lâchait les mains de Faustine avant d'aller vers son frère pour enfin quitter le village. La jeune femme les regardait s'éloigner avant que les portes ne se referment devant elle. Dieu qu'elle maudissait cette guerre.

Elle finissait par retourner chez elle, elle avait encore quelques heures de sommeil à rattraper bien que l'envie n'y était pas. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, après les deux frères, elle était la suivante sur la liste pour prendre la place du chef de clan quand se dernier était absent. Elle maudissait cette place mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais comme lui avait dit Izuna, elle ne serait pas seule pendant cette tâche difficile.

Elle retournait dans la chambre et enlevait le vêtement qui la couvrait. Elle se sentait horriblement seule à présent. Elle entendait son fils faire de petits gémissements dans son berceau. Elle approchait et le prit dans ses bras avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son futon. Il s'agitait légèrement mais il n'était pas réveillé, signe qu'il devait rêver. Elle s'allongeait doucement avant de le coucher près d'elle et de les couvrir.

Elle posait une main douce sur le ventre de son bébé, il finissait par arrêter de bouger, rassuré par la présence de l'un de ses parents. Elle laissait échapper quelques larmes, elle venait de perdre son père alors si elle perdait Izuna, ça serait la fin de tout. Elle avait besoin de lui, c'était viscéral. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, tout le monde le savait. Et puis, les enfants avaient besoin de leur père, elle n'arriverait jamais à leur donner une meilleure éducation sans lui.

Elle gardait sa main sur le ventre de son fils avant de fermer les yeux en chassant l'idée de son esprit que son mari vienne à mourir sur un champ de bataille. Sûrement qu'elle se faisait trop d'idée, Izuna était un guerrier, un homme fort et elle était sûre qu'elle se faisait sûrement bien trop de soucis. Elle essayait de rester optimiste en pensant à tous ces moments passés ensemble. Que grand bien lui fasse car elle finissait par s'endormir assez vite en espérant bien dormir pour assurer sa nouvelle fonction temporaire.

Trois jours passèrent depuis le départ des hommes du village. Ils avaient mit quelques heures de marche avant d'établir un camp de base en haut d'une colline rocailleuse. La vue était spectaculaire, ils pouvaient tout voir jusqu'à la colline en face d'eux. Au milieu de ces deux collines se trouvait le point de rendez-vous, le point de bataille et de non-retour. Les Uchiha se reposaient enfin de leur longue marche.

Il n'était pas encore midi mais ils n'avaient pas mangés depuis très tôt ce matin. Un feu fut fait et des hommes s'attelaient à faire à manger pendant qu'Izuna et Madara étaient sous une toile entrain de réviser leur plan de bataille avec des hommes plus gradés. Pour Madara, ce plan était infaillible, il allait les mener rapidement à la victoire face aux Senju. Izuna écoutait en silence ce que proposait son frère aux autres hommes :

\- Une première partie des hommes combattront de front face aux Senju. J'en ferais partit et j'affronterais personnellement Hashirama pendant que vous vous occuperez des autres. Izuna, tu mèneras la deuxième partie des hommes plus tard sur le front d'Ouest en passant par la forêt. Quant aux autres, ils passeront par le front Est. Ce plan ne doit en aucun cas échouer si nous gagnons ce combat, les Senju seront déchus et le Shogun comprendra sûrement que les Uchiha ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

\- Il enverra d'autres clans pour nous combattre Madara-sama. Si votre théorie d'extermination est véridique, il n'abandonnera pas jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous morts.

\- Raison de plus pour appliquer le plan. Aller vous reposer et vous restaurer. Je vais envoyer une lettre aux Senju pour leur faire part de notre présence.

Les hommes s'inclinaient devant lui avant de quitter la toile. Izuna regardait son frère pendant que ce dernier avait attrapé de l'encre et un parchemin pour écrire :

\- Madara… ce plan date depuis pas mal de temps, père l'utilisait déjà dans ses jeunes années… ne crains-tu pas que les Senju ne le prévoient pour nous piéger ?

\- Je crois en ce plan, père l'utilisait sûrement mais les années sont passées et les batailles se sont stoppées. Personne ne s'en souviendra.

\- Je l'espère, je l'espère vraiment.

Il se relevait avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la tente :

\- Izuna, est-ce que tu as peur ?

Le cadet tournait son regard sur son ainé :

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne répondrais pas à cette question. Un guerrier ne doit pas exprimer ses sentiments.

\- Izuna, nous ne sommes qu'entre nous… personne ne nous écoute et tu es certes un guerrier mais aussi mon petit frère. Alors réponds-moi sincèrement.

Il soupirait, il avait presqu'oublié qu'ils étaient frères et qu'avant, ils se disaient tout. Mais maintenant, il avait plus tendance à se confier à sa femme :

\- Oui, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de perdre tout ce que j'ai eu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Peur de perdre ma femme, mon fils et mon dernier à venir. Et j'ai peur de perdre mon frère même si je sais que ça n'arrivera sûrement jamais.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, si tu me perds, tu es mort. Même si nous avons eu des différents, sache que je te protégerais toujours.

Le cadet souriait légèrement, soulagé un peu d'un poids dont il ne connaissait pas l'ampleur. Il finissait par quitter la tente sous le regard de son frère qui souriait légèrement lui aussi.

Et au bout de ces trois jours, les combats ne cessaient de s'enchainer, laissant peu de repos aux hommes de chaque côté. Mais plus ça avançait et plus l'effectif des Uchiha diminuait. En effet, au troisième jour, les doutes d'Izuna sur le plan de Madara étaient enfin fondés. Les Senju avaient contournés les effectifs Uchiha pour les prendre par derrière. Ils s'étaient littéralement retrouvés entourer par l'ennemi.

Madara n'avait cessé de se battre comme un beau diable contre Hashirama. Le Senju tenait bon face à lui, même si parfois c'était assez difficile de lui tenir tête. Il savait que Madara était déterminé à sauvegarder son clan quoiqu'il arrive. Il aurait fait la même chose si le sort s'était acharné sur eux. Mais Hashirama tenait aussi à protéger son clan contre la fureur du Shogun car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir tête à son armée plus de quelques jours.

Chacune des parties engagées avaient de bonnes raisons de se battre ici. Mais comme à chaque guerre, il n'y en avait qu'un qui devait gagner à la fin. Madara aurait pu se battre jusqu'au bout, oui, il aurait pu si son cœur ne lui aurait pas fait défaut. Lui, l'homme froid que tout le monde connaissait de réputation, l'homme le plus talentueux de ces dernières années, l'homme qui ne vacillait jamais allait subir le pire traitement de sa vie sentimentalement.

Il surveillait de temps en temps son frère comme il lui avait dit. Il veillerait toujours sur lui. Mais les assauts d'Hashirama l'empêchaient d'avoir un œil souvent sur lui. Tobirama n'avait pas lâché Izuna depuis le début des combats et comptait bien se venger. Mais Izuna avait toujours tenu bon quoiqu'il arrive et s'il se sentait épuisé, il se retirait. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait dans l'idée de battre Tobirama une bonne fois pour toute.

L'albinos ne comptait pas se faire embrocher comme ça. Il sortit deux boules fumigènes et les fit éclater au sol. De la fumée recouvrait les deux hommes, Izuna avait activé ses sharingans, un atout pour lui dans cette purée de pois :

\- Mizuki… je vais rentrer à la maison…

Il vit du mouvement sur sa droite, il fit un mouvement de lame pour déchiqueter quelque chose mais ça n'était qu'un leurre. Le temps qu'il se rende compte de ça, une forte douleur le foudroyait. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça de toute sa vie. Il pouvait croiser le regard de Tobirama, il baissait le sien pour voir la lame de son katana plantée dans son ventre. L'odeur de la mort lui paraissait plus familière que jamais à présent.


	33. Chapter 33: Amour inconditionnel

**Réponse review:**

 **megane08: tu verras et ne t'en fait pas ^^**

* * *

\- Izuna !

Le cri de Madara s'élevait dans le champ de bataille comme le hurlement d'une bête féroce. La fumée des fumigènes se dissipait, laissant apparaitre son frère et Tobirama. La lame du katana planté dans le jeune Uchiha et le regard plein de souffrance planté dans celui de son ennemi. Izuna le fixait du regard, il en disait long aux yeux du Senju. Il venait de blesser à mort un homme qui combattait pour son clan et surtout pour sa femme.

Mais le jeune Senju ne connaissait pas ça, il n'avait aucun sentiment quand il combattait. Il retirait sa lame d'un coup sec avant que Madara ne vienne à courir dans leur direction, abandonnant son combat face à Hashirama. Tobirama partit en courant pour ne pas se recevoir un coup de lame et surtout, il avait rempli sa mission de base qui était de tuer Izuna. Il n'était pas mort mais elle ne tarderait pas à venir le prendre.

Madara arrivait vers son frère et le retient avant qu'il ne s'effondre sous le coup de sa blessure. Il posait son regard sur lui en sachant bien au fond de lui qu'il allait perdre son frère. Il n'avait pas pu le protéger lui aussi. Hashirama les regardait de loin, il savait que c'était peut-être le moment de parler à Madara pour que les combats cessent. Tout ça ne menait à rien de bon et il en avait la preuve sous les yeux.

Il commençait à avancer dans leur direction mais le regard meurtrier de Madara se fixait sur lui, sharingans activés. Hashirama s'arrêtait sur sa lancée et le regardait non sans une once de crainte. Pas à cause d'un futur combat mais à cause de son regard, pas besoin d'être à deux mètres pour mourir. Izuna crachait du sang, signe qu'il souffrait d'une hémorragie interne. Madara tentait de le maintenir éveillé :

\- Madara… ces combats ne mènent à rien… si tu concèdes au Shogun ce qu'il souhaite, ton clan sera en paix…

\- Mon clan ne sera jamais en paix et tu sais très bien pourquoi Hashirama ! Notre clan est voué à l'extermination pour ce que nous sommes ! Mais je ne vous laisserais jamais faire !

Il allait se saisir de son katana mais son frère l'en empêchait, faiblement certes mais ça avait suffit à le stopper dans son geste :

\- Grand-frère… je ne veux pas mourir ici… ils ont gagnés cette fois-ci…

\- Izuna…

Il regardait autour de lui pour se rendre compte que ce que disait son frère était vrai. Leurs effectifs avaient amplement baissées. Il serrait les poings en se promettant de leur faire payer ce qu'ils avaient fait à son frère. Il se saisissait de boules fumigènes à son tour avant de les faire exploser pour disparaitre avec son frère. Tobirama voulait s'y jeter pour les empêcher de s'échapper mais Hashirama le retenait par l'épaule :

\- Non… laisse-les partir, nous en avons assez fait…

\- Il valait mieux le tuer ! On aurait pu aller chez eux pour finir la mission !

\- Tobirama… crois-moi, la mission s'est terminée au moment où tu l'as blessé… il ne vaut mieux pas épuiser plus nos hommes et rentrer.

L'albinos grognait mais il allait écouter son frère et rentrer lui aussi. Il laissait les hommes ramasser leurs morts pendant que la retraite du côté Uchiha fut sonnée, raisonnant à travers la vallée en plusieurs échos. Madara allait presser les hommes de rentrer pour au moins emmener son frère au village. Il savait qu'il tiendrait le coup juste pour voir une dernière fois sa femme. Et après, qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Une question à laquelle il allait sûrement réfléchir très longtemps.

Quand Faustine avait reçue une lettre de Madara, elle se sentait presque rassurée. Le jeune homme disait qu'ils revenaient du front mais sans avoir mentionné l'état de santé de son frère. Mais ça n'était pas de sa propre initiative. Izuna lui avait demandé pour ne pas qu'elle stresse. Avec le bébé qu'elle attendait, ça n'était pas bon du tout. Madara lui avait bien dit que ça reviendrait au même, quand ils rentreraient le résultat serait le même.

Si ça aurait été de Madara, il lui aurait sûrement tout dit.

Les hommes avaient pliés rapidement le camp et récupérés leurs morts avant de partir en vitesse sous l'ordre de Madara. L'ainé était monté sur son cheval avec son frère. Il était assit devant lui et Madara le tenait fermement avant de partir très vite. On avait compressé au maximum la plaie du jeune homme pour que ça tienne jusqu'au village pour qu'il se fasse soigner. Mais il était de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure des kilomètres.

Ils étaient partit loin des autres, pour Madara, le plus important était d'emmener son frère. Les hommes ne craignaient rien sur leur territoire. Izuna serrait les dents à chaque galop mais il devait se retenir de crier de douleur. Mais ses gémissements, Madara les entendait et ça lui faisait beaucoup de peine :

\- Madara… si je meurs avant… dis-lui que je suis désolé… et que je l'aime… qu'elle m'a rendu heureux, très heureux…

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtises… tu lui diras toi-même et sûrement que le médecin te soignera… ça va aller Izuna.

\- J'aimerais tellement te croire…

Il gémissait encore pendant que Madara serrait un peu plus son bras autour de lui pour maintenir sa blessure un peu plus compressée. Il pouvait sentir le sang de son frère imprégner ses vêtements et sa peau. Il continuait de regarder son chemin alors que sa vue s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Il passait une main sur ses yeux en croyant que c'était la fatigue, encore une fois. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus ces derniers temps et il n'en n'avait parlé à personne, même pas à son frère.

Madara devenait aveugle sans qu'il le sache lui-même.

Le cheval commençait à dévier de sa direction, passant sous une branche d'arbre. Madara la vit au dernier moment avant de se plier en avant avec son frère pour l'éviter de justesse. Izuna avait crié de douleur à cause de ce geste :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Madara…

\- Désolé… j'ai des soucis avec ma vue en ce moment… mais c'est toi le plus important pour le moment !

Izuna ne disait rien et laissait son frère reprendre le bon chemin pour aller au village. Il voulait vivre encore un peu pour voir Faustine et son fils. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir connaitre son deuxième enfant. Même son fils en grandissant ne se souviendrait pas de lui. Mais il savait que sa femme lui rappellerait à chaque fois pour le guider. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se retenir de parler de lui comme exemple pour ses enfants.

Quand les portes du village s'ouvrirent, Faustine attendait avec son fils pour accueillir Izuna. Mais quand elle vit le cheval de Madara entrer avec son mari en sang, elle savait à ce moment-là qu'elle allait le perdre. Madara stoppait son cheval avant d'en descendre et d'aider son frère. Faustine courait vers eux pour le voir mais des hommes emmenaient déjà Izuna pour aller à l'infirmerie. Elle courait derrière eux pour le rejoindre sans adresser un mot à Madara.

Le jeune homme s'y attendait un peu et n'avait rien dit. Il préférait laisser la jeune femme faire ses adieux. Izuna fut allongé sur un futon avant qu'un médecin ne regarde sa blessure pour en voir la gravité. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il allait mourir, il avait perdu trop de sang et ses organes vitaux avaient été touchés. Faustine ne pouvait pas entrer dans la pièce, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de crier dans le couloir pour qu'on la laisse voir son mari.

Izuna savait de la bouche du médecin qu'il ne passerait sûrement pas la nuit. Il demandait à voir sa femme et son fils. Son frère viendrait sûrement par la suite mais il voulait les voir seul. Faustine pu entrer et courir vers lui pendant que les autres quittaient les lieux. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer toutes les larmes de son être devant lui. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de le perdre maintenant.

Le jeune homme la serrait faiblement contre lui, il ne voulait plus la lâcher, il se sentait tellement coupable de la laisser seule. Il essayait d'essuyer ses larmes mais rien n'y faisait. Mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'il meurt seul dans l'infirmerie, elle voulait qu'il vienne chez eux. Si les médecins ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour lui, alors ça ne devait pas poser de problème. Elle dû attendre que Madara vienne pour lui en faire la demande.

L'ainé ne fut pas contre… il savait que son frère aurait préféré mourir chez lui, au milieu des personnes qu'il aimait. Izuna l'avait même demandé pour appuyer la demande de sa femme. Madara se penchait sur lui avant de le soulever et de le sortir de là. Faustine les suivait avec son fils, ils arrivaient assez vite chez eux sous les regards des autres Uchiha. Miniera les vit entrer et allait dans la chambre pour préparer le futon.

Madara l'y emmenait et l'allongeait dedans pendant que la jeune domestique allait à la cuisine pour aller préparer du thé et autre chose pour Izuna. Faustine restait auprès de son mari, Izuna la regardait faiblement en gémissant encore de douleur. Il voulait son fils, le serrer une dernière fois contre lui avant de quitter ce monde trop tôt. Faustine le mit sur son torse en évitant le sang. Izuna levait faiblement sa main pour caresser sa tête :

\- Je regrette… de ne pas rester… j'espère que tu seras un bon garçon, que tu protègeras ta mère autant qu'elle le fera avec toi… ne la déçoit jamais et sois droit… je veillerais sur toi mon fils…

Il se mit à tousser et crachait encore un peu de sang, il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à partir. Faustine retirait son fils doucement avant d'aller le coucher dans son berceau. Miniera revenait dans la chambre avec une tasse et se mit près de son maitre :

\- Je sais que ça n'est pas grand-chose… mais si ça peut passer un peu vos douleurs… j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous soigner Izuna-sama…

Il la regardait en souriant légèrement, il avait eu raison dans le fond de la choisir elle avec son père pour veiller sur Faustine. Il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour tenir la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite avant le départ du jeune homme au combat. Madara l'aidait à redresser un peu son frère avant que la jeune femme ne lui donne ce thé anesthésiant. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme en sentait déjà les effets.

Elle quittait à nouveau la chambre pour les laisser en paix bien que ça lui faisait très mal de le voir partir ainsi. Faustine continuait de tenir sa main, elle ne voulait plus le lâcher mais il le fallait bien quand il demandait à parler avec son frère seul à seul. Elle fut un peu surprise mais pas plus que ça après coup. Elle lui baisait doucement le front avant de se relever et de sortir à son tour de la chambre pour rejoindre Miniera dans la cuisine.

Izuna posait son regard sur son frère qui avait moins ce regard froid et impassible. Il ne voulait pas perdre son frère et il se sentait coupable, il se disait que c'était de sa faute s'il le perdait aujourd'hui. Il lui prit la main sans ambiguïté en le regardant dans les yeux. Il voyait de plus en plus mal mais il tentait de rester droit près de lui. Izuna commençait à avoir le regard qui s'éteignait :

\- Quand je mourrais… prends-les Madara… ils te serviront…

\- Je peux pas faire ça… je ne peux pas dépouiller ton cadavre et…

\- Je te le demande… comme ça tu pourras protéger ma femme et mes enfants… je compte sur toi, je ne veux pas qu'ils leurs arrivent du mal tu comprends…

Il acquiesçait légèrement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Dépouiller son frère ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée mais il voyait de moins en moins et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas protéger le clan comme ça. Ni protéger ce qu'il restera de sa famille quand Izuna serait partit pour de bon. Oui, il voulait protéger la jeune femme bien avant qu'il le demande, ça avait été un de ses vœux à lui aussi même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué :

\- Je les protégerais… je te le promets Izuna…

\- Je te pardonne Madara… de tout…

Il commençait à sombrer, Madara le secouait pour ne pas qu'il s'endorme, il criait le nom de Faustine car il allait mourir incessamment sous peu. Il pouvait entendre les pas de courses de la jeune femme. Elle aurait limite pu défoncer la porte pour entrer dans la pièce. Elle courait vers Izuna en poussant un peu Madara. Le jeune homme s'écartait un peu sans lui en tenir rigueur. Faustine tenait la main d'Izuna en laissant couler quelques larmes :

\- Je dois partir Mizuki… je veillerais sur toi et les enfants… Je t'aime mon amour…

\- Je t'aime Izuna… je t'aime tellement…

Il souriait faiblement, elle se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, sentant le goût de son sang sur ses lèvres blanches. Il y répondit faiblement en se disant qu'il partait bien et accompagné par l'amour de siens. Sa main se fit de plus en plus faible avant de se relâcher dans celle de Faustine. La jeune femme se redressait et le regardait, il était partit. Elle ne pu se retenir de pleurer encore et encore, elle venait de perdre celui qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

Madara la regardait, complètement effondré, maintenant il pouvait voir à quel point ces deux-la s'étaient aimés malgré la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient rencontrée. Mais il avait promit à son frère qu'il allait la protéger et il ferait tout pour. Mais il avait peur d'être tourmenté par son frère, la jeune femme pleurait tellement qu'elle risquait d'en retenir son âme. Oui, au Japon ils croyaient que les larmes empêchaient les esprits de partir en paix.

Mais comment pouvait-il empêcher cette fille de pleurer alors que sa religion ne lui interdisait pas ? Il était aussi très triste face à la mort de son frère. Il perdait le dernier membre de sa famille proche après son père et ça lui faisait très mal. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de mourir. Il lui prendrait sûrement ses yeux mais il ne le dirait jamais à la jeune femme qui pourrait sûrement mal le prendre et le traiter de menteur car elle n'aurait pas été témoin de la demande. Mais il pourra la protéger après, comme il l'avait promit.

Faustine passait sa nuit à veiller sur le corps d'Izuna. Elle avait confiée son fils à Miniera pendant qu'elle s'occupait de la dépouille de son mari. Elle n'avait cessé de pleurer, les kamis auraient dû le protéger et non, pourtant, il avait toujours été fidèle à ses valeurs. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils l'avaient rappelé à eux. C'était un homme bon, pas un monstre. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas décider à leur place.

Elle avait déshabillé le corps d'Izuna, les mains tremblantes avant de commencer à nettoyer elle-même son corps. Il y avait énormément de sang. Elle dû changer plusieurs fois son eau pour que le corps de son mari soit à nouveau blanc. Elle passait le bout de ses doigts sur le tatouage noir placé sur son cœur. Au moins, il emporterait le nom de sa femme dans la tombe, ça n'était qu'une maigre consolation dans le fond.

Elle lavait ses cheveux, les séchait, les brossait pour les attacher correctement. A l'aube, elle venait à peine de finir de le préparer avant que Madara ne vienne frapper à la porte principale. Miniera, qui était déjà levé, marchait jusqu'à celle-ci avant de lui ouvrir. Elle s'inclinait légèrement devant lui avant de le laisser entrer. Il était déjà habillé de la tenue noire et il portait une tenue blanche dans ses mains. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il avait passé son temps au temple pour prier l'âme de son frère.

Il avançait sans bruit jusqu'à la porte de la chambre du couple. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter, il pouvait encore l'entendre pleurer. Il se demandait si ça avait été bien de la laisser seule avec le corps de son frère. Il toquait doucement au sol et attendait qu'on veuille bien lui ouvrir la porte. Des pas se firent entendre et la porte glissait légèrement. Faustine le regardait, le regard rouge, gonflé et creusé par la fatigue et les pleurs en continus.

Madara la regardait sans rien dire, il lui montrait juste la tenue qu'il avait amenée avec lui. Faustine le remerciait silencieusement avant de la prendre pour retourner auprès du corps d'Izuna. Madara la regardait faire de loin. Elle habillait lentement son mari en se retenant encore de pleurer. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard, il la trouvait vraiment courageuse pour une occidentale. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu en faire autant pensait-il.

Elle finissait de le préparer avant de couvrir ses yeux avec un linge blanc comme la tradition le voulait. Madara entrait dans la chambre et s'approchait d'elle avant de se baisser à sa hauteur. Il mit une main douce sur son épaule :

\- Je peux le voir une dernière fois seul à seul ?

Elle le regardait, elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour elle quand elle avait eue besoin de voir son père. Elle pouvait bien lui laisser ça. Elle acquiesçait silencieusement avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle allait à la cuisine pour boire un thé sous le regard de Miniera qui était aussi triste que la jeune femme. Elle venait de perdre un maitre qui aura été très bon avec elle, elle aurait pu tomber sur pire que ça.

Madara se mit à genoux devant le corps de son frère. Il le regardait en lui demandant de le pardonner silencieusement de ce qu'il allait faire bien qu'il avait eu son approbation la veille. Il retirait doucement le linge des yeux de son petit frère avant de procéder au prélèvement des yeux en espérant que ça ne se voit pas. Il ne voulait pas avoir la colère de Faustine sur le dos et surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Il posait les organes dans une boite en verre remplie de liquide avant de la cacher correctement. Il nettoyait le sang qui s'écoulait des orbites à présent vides de son frère avant d'y remettre correctement le linge dessus. Il baisait une dernière fois le front de son frère avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre. Faustine entendit la porte et se levait pour sortir de la cuisine. Les deux se regardaient en silence :

\- Son corps sera chargé dans une petite heure… tu ferais mieux de te reposer en attendant…

\- Non, pas avant qu'on ne l'est mit en terre… je tiendrais jusque là.

\- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose… tu sais où me trouver…

Elle hochait légèrement la tête, il continuait de la regarder avant de quitter la demeure de son frère. L'activité au village commençait peu à peu malgré les hommes que le village avait perdus. Mais tout le monde avait la haine envers les Senju et surtout le Daimyo qui n'avait pas su les protéger. Ils étaient aussi tous dégoûtés d'avoir perdu un des hommes les plus courageux qu'avait le village et ça ne passait pas.

Madara marchait silencieusement jusqu'au bâtiment de l'infirmerie avant de demander à voir un médecin. Ce dernier vint vers lui en lui présentant toutes ses condoléances, Madara les acceptait avant d'entamer le vif du sujet :

\- Je deviens aveugle… mais j'ai de nouveaux yeux en poche…

\- Il faut que ça soit des yeux Uchiha pour que la prise soit quasi immédiate…

\- Ce sont les yeux de mon frère… avant que vous me sortiez le serment de médecine, c'est lui qui me l'a proposé mais je ne veux que personne d'autre ne le sache.

Le médecin avalait sa salive, il se souvenait de son prédécesseur avec qui Madara avait fait la même chose pour le bébé mais ça, il devait le taire aussi. Il s'inclinait légèrement en l'emmenant avec lui dans sa salle où il le fit allonger. Il prit des pinces pour écarter les yeux au maximum de Madara pour ne pas avoir de mal à les retirer de leurs orbites :

\- Je ne vous cache pas que vous allez avoir très mal…

\- J'ai avalé plus mal que ça… alors cessez de niaiser et faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Il hochait la tête, il allait entamer pour la première fois une telle opération, en espérant que celle-ci ne foire pas.


	34. Chapter 34: Amour suicidaire

**Hello tous, je suis actuellement à 38 chapitres et je suis heureuse d'annoncer qu'il ira jusqu'au 40ème voir un ou deux chapitres de plus, je ne sais pas encore^^**

 **Réponse review:**

 **megane08: je sais, je suis cruelle lol tu n'es pas la première à me le dire ^^ et oui pour Madara c'est comme dans le manga**

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Faustine était debout dans sa chambre, elle venait de finir de se préparer. Elle était parfaitement seule, Tenshi était avec Miniera pour soulager un peu la jeune mère. Les draps du futon étaient froissés et le sang d'Izuna les maculait encore. Il avait finit par sécher avec la chaleur et avait prit une teinte marron. Mais la jeune femme avait refusée fermement à la domestique d'y toucher et encore moins d'entrer dans la chambre.

Elle ne voulait plus qu'on touche à quoique ce soit dans cette pièce.

Elle se coiffait soigneusement malgré ses mains qui étaient prises de tremblements incontrôlables. Deux shinobis avaient emportés le corps d'Izuna dans la matinée comme l'avait indiqué Madara avant de partir de chez elle. Elle finissait d'attacher ses cheveux avant de glisser un kaiken dans son obi. Elle posait son regard sur le meuble bas de la chambre, son ocarina y trônait avec le katana de son époux. C'était vraiment dur de voir ça.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées, on venait de toquer à la porte de sa chambre. Elle marchait à pas lents et lourds vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Madara était là, devant elle. Ses yeux étaient comme si on n'y avait pas touchés. Mais aucun sharingan n'y était et heureusement. Son visage était parfaitement neutre malgré le profond sentiment de tristesse qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Mais maintenant, il devait la protéger :

\- Tu es prête ?...

\- Oui…

Il la regardait encore un instant avant de tendre machinalement son bras vers elle. Elle regardait ce bras tendu, elle n'aurait jamais pensé le voir faire ça un jour et surtout avec elle. Lui qui lui avait déjà dit de si mauvaises choses… mais elle passait au-dessus de sa colère et le prit. Les deux jeunes gens marchaient jusqu'à l'entrée où Miniera et Tenshi les attendaient. Faustine mit ses zoris et Madara de même avant de quitter la maison en silence.

Miniera les suivait assez près, Tenshi était installé confortablement contre elle, tenu par un tissu accroché à elle. Faustine regardait plus le sol que devant elle, se retenant encore de pleurer. Les gens s'inclinaient devant eux avec un profond respect et ça ne changerait pas. Mais elle était tellement blessée à l'intérieur qu'elle ne les remarquait même pas. Ils continuaient de marcher jusqu'à arriver au cimetière.

Elle pouvait encore voir la tombe encore fraiche de son père ainsi que le coin où était réunit tous les corps de la famille de Madara. Un nouveau allait les rejoindre et il espérait dans le fond d'y être que dans plusieurs années. Il espérait avoir au moins un héritier avant et surtout botter le cul à ce Shogun de malheur ainsi qu'au Daimyo bien qu'il pensait déjà à la suite des évènements concernant ce dernier.

La plupart des gens du village étaient là, Izuna ne restait pas moins un jeune homme aimé de beaucoup de monde et sa perte était une véritable plaie béante. Mais celle qui souffrait le plus de cette perte était bien Faustine. Ces deux-la étaient véritablement amoureux et la disparition d'Izuna avait le même effet que si on lui avait arraché le cœur. Sans lui, sa vie ne serait plus pareille et elle le savait pertinemment.

Elle restait silencieuse un long moment, du moins pendant tout le temps où la cérémonie se déroulait. Quand le cercueil fut mit en terre, ça lui était insoutenable ! Elle sentait comme si tout son être et sa raison d'être allaient se faire enterrer à jamais ! Madara la voyait pleurer à nouveau et il ne pouvait pas empêcher ça. Un de ses conseillers arrivait du côté opposé à Faustine avant de murmurer à son chef de clan de faire taire la jeune femme.

Si elle continuait, l'âme d'Izuna ne reposerait jamais en paix.

Mais Madara le fusillait du regard, personne ne lui donnait d'ordre et ils le savaient tous. L'homme se reculait de quelques pas, il savait qu'il ne devra plus lui adresser la parole et sûrement qu'il sauterait littéralement de sa place. Dès que le cercueil touchait le fond du trou, les gens commençaient à partir des lieux, ils étaient restés jusque là et c'était le plus important, ça n'était pas comme en France avait-elle souvent pensé.

Miniera partait aussi pour aller préparer le thé à la maison et coucher le petit pendant qu'ils ne restaient plus qu'eux deux sur place. Madara continuait de regarder le trou avant de poser son regard sur Faustine qui pleurait encore, comment lui en vouloir ? Son frère en avait de la chance, une femme voir même plusieurs pouvaient pleurer pour lui alors que si ça avait été lui, personne n'aurait versé une larme bien qu'il aurait détesté ça :

\- Je vais te raccompagner… j'ai deux ou trois choses à faire et si tu le veux bien, je passerais dans la soirée…

\- Non, vas-y donc… je vais rester un peu avec lui…

Il lâchait doucement le bras de la jeune femme :

\- Comme tu voudras…

Il la regardait encore avant de lui tourner le dos pour marcher en direction de la sortie. Faustine se rapprochait plus près du trou, non, elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir loin d'elle, ça lui était insupportable bien que ça serait égoïste de faire ça. Mais elle l'avait pourtant dit, si on lui enlevait Izuna, elle n'aurait plus de raison de vivre malgré son fils et le bébé à venir. Mais quel avenir auraient-ils avec une femme dépressive et sans père ?

Elle avait porté malheur à tous ceux qui l'avaient aimée.

Elle passait lentement sa main dans son obi en évitant d'attirer l'attention car elle ne pouvait pas savoir si Madara ou quelqu'un d'autre était dans son dos encore. Elle touchait le kaiken du bout des doigts, il était chaud à cause de la chaleur de son corps. Elle agrippait le manche en silence avant de le sortir en douceur de l'obi. Elle sortait doucement la lame du fourreau avec cette seule main. Le fourreau tombait dans le trou de la tombe en rebondissant sur le cercueil.

Elle respirait un grand coup, entre les sanglots et les tremblements qui la prenaient à nouveau :

\- Je ne te laisserais pas seul… jamais mon amour…

Elle rapprochait la lame de sa gorge dans l'intention de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais une main agrippait fortement son poignet pour l'empêcher de faire ça. Elle se débattait pendant que Madara continuait de la tenir. Madara n'était pas dupe, il l'avait regardé de loin sans faire de bruit et il savait très bien que la jeune femme ne s'était pratiquement jamais séparé de son kaiken. Et il connaissait très bien les coutumes aussi…

Mais il avait promit à son frère de la protéger et l'empêcher de se suicider en faisait partit. Et puis, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle sans qu'elle le sache… :

\- Non ! Lâche-moi ! Je dois le rejoindre ! Il va être tout seul !

\- Je ne peux pas… je lui ai promit de veiller sur toi !

Mais la douleur du chagrin était bien trop puissante, elle souffrait vraiment, pire que quand elle avait traversé la fenêtre, pire que quand elle avait cru avoir perdu son bébé. Madara lui arrachait le kaiken des mains avant de le jeter dans la tombe pour que jamais elle n'y retouche. Mais pour elle, jeter son cadeau de fidélité envers Izuna était pire que tout, c'était comme si on la bafouait. Elle y tenait vraiment…

Ses jambes la lâchaient sous le poids des évènements, s'en était de trop pour elle. Madara la retenait avant de l'allonger en soulevant sa tête avec un de ses bras. Elle respirait assez mal sous le choc, elle était complètement détruite :

\- Mizuki… ton fils, tu vas le laisser tout seul lui aussi ? Si tu meurs, qui s'occupera de lui hein ?

\- De toute façon… tu l'aurais tué… comme à ta première tentative…

Elle respirait encore très mal, elle commençait à voir trouble à cause du manque d'oxygène sous la panique. Elle avait avouée ses doutes au seul homme qui veillerait sur elle à présent :

\- Je regrette mon geste… je faisais ça pour mon frère, pour ne pas que la honte le tue…

\- Ça n'est pas la honte qui l'a tué… mais toi… disait-elle à bout de souffle.

Madara serrait les poings, pour lui, elle n'avait pas tort, il n'avait pas réussit à sauver son petit frère adoré. Ses sharingans s'activaient, dévoilant un nouveau motif. Faustine le regardait avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Elle pouvait voir à travers lui un bout d'Izuna, comme s'il avait été retenu près d'eux malgré lui :

\- Izuna…; murmurait-elle avant de sombrer pour de bon.

\- Pardonne-moi… Mizuki…

Il se penchait légèrement sur elle avant de baiser son front tendrement. Il voulait tellement la garder contre lui pour l'éternité… il posait son regard sur la tombe de son frère :

\- Je la protégerais à ma façon, Izuna… ne te retourne pas dans ta tombe par pitié…

Il se redressait en portant la jeune femme, il regardait le trou encore une fois avant de quitter les lieux en la portant. Il marchait calmement sous le regard des autres Uchiha, ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais voir leur chef de clan porter la femme de son frère en disait long. Pourtant Madara détestait qu'on lise à l'avance ses plans. Quelqu'un lui poserait bien la question à un moment ou un autre.

Il arrivait à la maison de la jeune femme où la domestique l'accueillait. Mais quand elle vit sa maitresse dans un tel état, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers Madara :

\- Elle a essayé de se suicider…

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusque là… je sens que les prochains jours ne seront pas de tout repos…

\- Occupes-toi juste d'elle et de son fils… le reste, je m'en occuperais.

\- Bien, Madara-sama…

Il ne dit rien de plus avant de retirer ses zoris et d'avancer dans la maison pour emmener la jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre. Il vit que les draps n'étaient pas changés, le sang de son frère y était encore. Il pensait que c'était la domestique qui avait refusé d'y toucher. Il tournait son regard vers elle et lui fit signe d'approcher. Miniera avançait doucement jusqu'à lui avant de regarder dans la chambre :

\- Les draps disait-il froidement.

\- Désolée… mais Mizuki-hime ne veut plus que je vienne dans cette pièce et que je touche à quoique ce soit. Je ne fais que suivre les ordres.

\- Retires-les, je ne veux pas voir ça et si elle pose des questions, tu lui diras qu'elle devra venir me voir pour s'expliquer.

Elle s'inclinait légèrement avant d'entrer dans la chambre pour commencer à retirer les draps. Mais même le futon et les tatamis sous le futon étaient couverts de sang séché. Heureusement que le petit dormait car elle dû tout retirer. Elle remplaçait en vitesse les tatamis et mit un nouveau futon à la place, elle ne prendrait pas la liberté de le changer de place, elle savait que Faustine le prendrait encore plus mal :

\- Ne prends pas la peine de frotter, brûles tout. Demande à une femme de t'aider.

\- Bien, Madara-sama…

Elle quittait la chambre avec ça pendant que le chef de clan y entrait avec sa protégée. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée mais il savait que son état ne s'améliorerait jamais, du moins, pas pendant quelques temps. Il vint la coucher sur le futon et la recouvrit soigneusement et caressant légèrement sa joue de porcelaine. Dieu qu'il avait rêvé de ça pendant de longs mois ! Mais maintenant que son frère n'était plus là, il allait sûrement prendre son rôle.

Mais il savait qu'elle refuserait ses demandes en bloc et qu'elle le repousserait le plus loin possible d'elle. Mais dans le fond, il savait qu'il ne lui laisserait jamais le choix… elle serait mieux protégée si elle devenait son épouse. Et personne ne se poserait de question, il n'était pas rare qu'un membre d'une famille prenne comme épouse une jeune veuve et c'était le cas de Faustine qui était hiérarchiquement le numéro deux du clan.

Mais si elle mourrait et que Madara n'obtient pas d'héritiers, ce serait Tenshi et l'autre bébé en route qui seraient propulsés à la tête du clan. Il chassait cette pensée de son esprit, il vivrait jusqu'à ce que ses projets se réalisent. Non, il se promettait que jamais une lame ne l'atteindrait ni quoique ce soit d'autre, pas même de la main d'une femme. Même elle, elle ne pourrait jamais le blesser, mais sentimentalement, il savait que ça ne serait pas la même chose.

Il se relevait avant de fouiller dans toutes les affaires de la jeune femme. Avec l'aide de ses sharingans, il cherchait toutes les armes de la pièce ainsi que les objets tranchants. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle se tue. A partir de maintenant, il allait contrôler la vie de la jeune femme même si elle ne le désirait pas. Il ne lui laisserait pas le choix et il le ferait jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte ses conditions.

Il vint à nouveau vers elle en se penchant à nouveau. Il caressait encore sa joue en embrassant légèrement ses lèvres. Il pouvait humer son odeur et tester la douceur de sa peau. La dernière fois avait été trop rapide mais là, il avait un peu de temps pour savourer ce qu'il faisait. Il passait la pointe de sa langue pour les goûter avant de se retirer sans la lâcher du regard. Il se disait qu'il avait bien fait d'attendre même s'il n'avait pas désiré la mort de son frère pour ça :

\- Tu seras bientôt à moi ma jolie… rien qu'à moi…

Il lui baisait doucement le front avant de se relever encore. Il prit ce qu'il avait trouvé avant de sortir de la chambre en fermant la porte doucement. La domestique revenait seulement de sa mission, elle levait son regard sur Madara et vit ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains :

\- Madara-sama… Mizuki-hime tient énormément au katana d'Izuna-sama…

\- Elle le récupérera quand elle n'aura plus d'idées suicidaires. Je veux que tu en fasses de même pour les couteaux et autres. Et je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que c'est un ordre.

\- Bien… mais si je puis me permettre… je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de Mizuki-hime et du reste toute seule…

\- Je ferais venir une femme d'ici demain. Tu lui expliqueras les tâches de la maison et tu t'occuperas de Mizuki ainsi que de son fils.

Il avançait près de la porte d'entrée avant de remettre calmement ses zoris. Il allait pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire dans les jours à venir et surtout réfléchir à comment il allait pouvoir annoncer à Mizuki qu'il se marierait avec elle. Et aussi l'annoncer aux personnes du clan. Mais il savait qu'après l'annonce, elle essaierait sûrement de fuir les lieux avec son fils et sûrement de l'aide et il allait remédier à ça :

\- Une dernière chose Miniera, s'il prend l'envie à Mizuki de fuir la demeure ainsi que le clan… tu en feras les frais à sa place si je la retrouve ou non… tu es là pour ça après tout.

\- Madara-sama… mon rôle ne va pas jusque là et Mizuki-hime n'est pas bête, elle saura bien trouver comment fuir…

\- En mettant une autre femme ici, ton statut vient de changer, alors ne la perd jamais de vue si tu tiens à ta vie.

Sur ces mots, il partit de la demeure en claquant la porte. La pauvre Miniera tremblait sur ses jambes à l'annonce d'une telle chose. Elle préférait amplement son ancien maitre, Madara était un être fourbe et maléfique à ses yeux. Encore plus depuis la mort d'Izuna. Elle se doutait bien pourquoi il l'avait menacée ainsi, elle se disait que maintenant, il avait le champ libre avec sa maitresse et qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour elle.

Elle espérait ne jamais avoir un maitre aussi ignoble que lui.

Madara marchait calmement dans le camp avant de rejoindre son bureau et de poser les armes de son frère dans une malle près de son bureau. Puis, il s'assit dans son fauteuil avant d'attraper une bouteille de saké et de se servir une coupelle. Il la buvait lentement en se laissant aller dans ses pensés. Dans le fond, il voulait venger son frère même s'il voulait épouser sa veuve. Il l'aimait malgré tout.

Il déroulait un parchemin vierge devant lui avant de tirer son encrier et un pinceau fin. Il savait très bien où il allait viser et quand. Il couchait son plan initial sur papier avant de tracer une carte quasi parfaite un peu plus loin avec de nouveaux plans de batailles. Les plans de son père leurs avaient été fatal. Alors cette fois-ci, pas question de se laisser encore avoir. Il se basait aussi sur les formations employées par les Senju au combat.

Il y passait plusieurs heures en alignant tour à tour les coupelles de saké et finissant au final la bouteille. Ses plans avançaient lentement mais sûrement se disait-il. La nuit commençait à tomber mais ça ne le perturbait pas plus que ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un de ses hommes parler assez fort mais poliment pas loin de la porte :

\- Mizuki-hime ! Madara-sama est occupé, il ne souhaite pas être dérangé…

\- Il pourrait baiser dans son bureau que j'en aurais rien à faire ! criait-elle hors d'elle.

Il posait son pinceau avant de voir la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir brutalement en voyant une Mizuki furieuse et encore guidée par ses émotions. L'homme arrivait derrière elle :

\- Madara-sama, je suis vraiment désolé…

\- Je ne veux plus personne dans les parages. Rentrez chez vous maintenant.

Il s'inclinait encore très mal à l'aise. Madara le congédiait du regard et l'homme fermait la porte derrière Faustine. Il posait à nouveau son regard sur elle :

\- Mizuki… tu aurais dû rester chez toi pour te reposer…

\- Madara, tais-toi ou je te jure que je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau de fumier !

Il se mit à rire légèrement, il ne voulait pas se moquer mais elle n'arriverait jamais à le toucher et elle le savait pertinemment. Oui, elle était bien guidée par la colère pour ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait :

\- Voyons Mizuki, tu auras beau me menacer, tu sais très bien que ça n'arrivera jamais. Je pense que tu aurais vraiment dû encore te reposer.

\- Depuis quand tu ordonnes à « ma » domestique de retirer les draps de ma chambre ?! Personne ne touche à mes affaires et encore moins à celles d'Izuna ! Et je sais que c'est toi qui a prit son katana et tu vas me le rendre !

\- J'ordonne depuis que je suis chef de clan je te rappelle et ton rang ne t'autorise pas à faire encore ce que tu veux. Et non, je ne te rendrais pas le katana de mon frère ni les draps qui ont été soigneusement brûlés.

Elle serrait les poings et les dents, la haine et la tristesse la rongeaient. Elle le détestait vraiment de plus en plus et il ne faisait rien pour l'aider à ne pas ressentir ça. Si elle avait été une Uchiha pure souche, elle aurait eue depuis longtemps les mêmes yeux que Madara avant de prendre ceux de son frère. Mais ça, elle ne le savait pas encore. Elle marchait comme une furie jusqu'à lui dans l'intention de le gifler voir même plus.

Il lui attrapait vivement le poignet en serrant son étreinte avant de se lever de sa place. Il la tirait brutalement sur son bureau avant d'attraper son autre poignet pour la maintenir plus facilement. Il plaquait le dos de la jeune femme contre son bureau, tant pis si ses affaires étaient écrasées dessous, il avait tout en tête. Il se collait brutalement à elle comme s'il allait la violer sur place :

\- Je te conseil de te calmer… sinon je te jure que je te punirais moi-même pour ce que tu allais faire… Mizuki, tu es peut-être après moi en grade mais sache que j'aurais toujours raison… et quand j'ordonnerais quelque chose, tu obéiras sans discuter…

Il l'embrassait à pleine bouche en collant son bassin contre elle, il avait déjà un début d'érection qu'elle sentait déjà. Il l'embrassait longtemps avant de se retirer d'elle et de se lever de place, il la regardait se reculer de lui avec un regard de haine, il l'aimait ce regard malgré lui :

\- Je te conseil de te préparer, d'ici quelques temps, nous nous marierons ma chère… bonne nuit Mizuki et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit…

Sur ces mots, il la fit sortir du bureau avant de l'emmener dehors pour la raccompagner chez elle. Maintenant, elle se sentait prise au piège.


	35. Chapter 35: Renoncement

**je mets exceptionnellement un chapitre en plus mais pas la semaine prochaine vu que normalement c'est un par semaine et qu'on m'a demandé expressément de le mettre aujourd'hui... merci pour les reviews mais je suis désolée de pas pouvoir y répondre parce que je suis très fatiguée donc voilà, bonne lecture**

* * *

Il la jaugeait du regard, un silence de mort était installé dans la pièce. L'homme à l'imposante statue mais vieillissant regardait ce qu'il avait devant lui. Il avait été surprit quand on lui avait apprit son arrivée dans le palais. Il n'y aurait jamais cru. Il ne l'aurait même pas reconnue dans ces vêtements sales et déchirés. Les cheveux peu coiffés, en bataille comme si elle venait de se réveiller. Elle semblait aussi légèrement blessée…

Mizuki Uchiha se tenait à présent devant le Shogun dans son palais à Edo.

La jeune femme semblait faible, pâle, bien plus que d'habitude et elle avait pas mal de cernes sous les yeux, signe qu'elle avait peu ou pas dormi. Son kimono était déchiré par endroit, souillé par le sang et la boue. Il était étonné de la voir d'ailleurs tenir encore sur ses jambes. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle tiendrait seulement le temps qu'il faudra. Ou du moins quand ses hommes ne la tiendront plus par les bras.

Il pu entendre les pleurs d'un enfant percer le silence, il posait ses yeux au fond de la pièce. D'autres hommes gardaient à vu une femme qui avait sûrement l'âge de Faustine. Le bébé dans ses bras était sûrement le fils du numéro deux du clan. Il ne disait rien avant de s'asseoir calmement sur son zabuton avant de se servir tranquillement une coupelle de saké :

\- Je pensais voir un Senju vous amenez à moi Uchiha-hime… il semblerait que je me sois trompé… vous êtes venue de vous-même, puis-je en connaitre la raison ?

Faustine relevait son regard azur sur le vieil homme, un regard faible en intensité comparé à ce qu'elle lui avait montré quelques mois auparavant. Elle lutait pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience malgré sa blessure qui saignait encore à sa jambe :

\- Parce que si j'aurais tenté de fuir le pays, vous m'auriez attrapée avant…

\- Ça n'est pas une raison pour moi hime, laissez-moi deviner… votre mariage avec Madara Uchiha ne vous aurez pas convenu n'est-ce pas ? Votre tenue de cérémonie est vraiment dans un piteux état.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler mon seigneur… je veux juste des garanties… contre ma personne…

Il avalait son verre de saké, toujours sous les pleurs du bébé. Il n'était pas très patient mais il voulait entendre ce qu'avait à proposer la jeune femme avant de faire quoique ce soit. Son fils la voulait toujours mais maintenant qu'elle était entre leurs mains, beaucoup de choses allaient changer, notamment ses relations avec les Senju qui l'avaient plus que déçu. Si les Uchiha n'auraient pas été son problème, il les aurait prit depuis longtemps :

\- Contre votre personne ? Vos garanties doivent coûter chers alors. Que voulez-vous hime ? De l'or ? Un haut rang dans ma cour ? Tout ça, mon fils vous l'offrira soyez-en sûre…

\- Je ne veux pas de ça…

Elle se mit à tousser, elle était vraiment au plus mal mais elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout :

\- J'accepte d'épouser votre fils… qu'à quelques conditions… la première étant que je puisse garder mes enfants avec moi ainsi que ma domestique personnelle…

Il se mit à réfléchir en se servant une deuxième coupe de saké. Garder ses enfants et la servante n'était vraiment rien mais il savait qu'elle allait poser une autre condition et bien plus difficile que la première :

\- Et l'autre condition ?

\- De laisser les Uchiha en paix… si vous continuez, il y aura plus de morts et tout ça montera aux oreilles de l'Empereur… une chose que vous ne souhaitez pas… et s'il se mêle à vos affaires… vous perdrez votre place… si vous faites ça, je vous servirais de garantie face à lui pour la moindre affaire…

\- Vous êtes dure en affaire hime… si j'accepte vos conditions, vous devrez accepter celles de mon fils et jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, vous en êtes consciente n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui mon seigneur….

Elle toussait encore, ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus. Ses genoux finissaient par la lâcher, les hommes la retenaient encore. Le Shogun se levait de sa place, il savait très bien que si elle n'était pas soignée au plus vite, elle allait mourir. Et pas question d'avoir encore une crise de son fils par-dessus ça… :

\- Qu'on l'emmène d'urgence auprès du médecin de la cour. Quant à la domestique et le bébé, qu'on les conduise dans une chambre et qu'on s'occupe d'eux.

\- Bien mon seigneur !

Un des hommes portait Faustine avant de sortir en vitesse de la pièce pendant que Miniera et Tenshi furent emmenés ailleurs en attendant. Le garde et Faustine traversaient plusieurs couloirs et étages avant d'arriver auprès du médecin de la cour. L'homme laissait la cendrée entre les mains du médecin avant de repartir de la pièce. Un autre médecin rejoignit le premier avant d'allonger la jeune femme sur un futon.

Ils la découvrirent de ses haillons avant de regarder son corps sans pudeur. Elle était vraiment très pâle et assez maigre. Le premier observait les dégâts sur son corps bien qu'ils étaient multiples :

\- Jambe droite cassée, avant-bras droit cassé, blessure à l'abdomen. Amaigrissement très prononcé.

\- On va s'occuper de ça en vitesse sinon elle risque de mourir très vite. On dirait qu'elle est tombée d'assez haut…

Elle les écoutait parler sans réagir… s'ils s'avaient à quel point ils étaient proche de la vérité… elle fermait les yeux doucement, épuisée. Elle ne perdit pas de temps avant de perdre totalement connaissance. Ils se mirent assez rapidement au travail pendant que la jeune femme se remémorait dans ses rêves ou plutôt cauchemars de ses derniers jours avant d'arriver à Edo.

Elle était épuisée, elle avait tellement pleurée la mort d'Izuna qu'elle ne s'était même plus alimentée. Et d'apprendre que Madara allait la prendre pour épouse ne l'avait pas arrangée. Comme prévue, une autre femme était venue dans la maison pour s'occuper de la place de Miniera. Cette dernière n'avait plus qu'un seul but : s'occuper de la maitresse de maison et de son fils. Car Faustine n'avait plus la force de le faire.

La jeune femme était redevenue comme quand elle avait cru avoir perdu son fils, amorphe et muette. Miniera aurait préférée que sa maitresse n'en revienne pas à ce point. Mais les évènements avaient fait que c'était le cas. Elle pouvait souvent l'entendre pleurer quand le soir arrivait, prostrée dans son lit. Elle gémissait tout le temps le nom de son aimé dans l'espoir sans doute qu'il l'entende de là où il était.

Elle pouvait faire ça pendant des heures.

Elle dormait très peu la nuit, secouée par des cauchemars. Elle se réveillait souvent en criant, tremblant de tout son corps, la sueur froide coulant de partout sur son corps. Et elle recommençait à pleurer encore et encore. La journée, elle restait assise sur un zabuton dans le couloir extérieur le plus à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle avait encore perdue du poids et Miniera faisait tout pour la maintenir en vie, sinon, elle en payera de la sienne.

Madara avait essayé de la voir seul mais la jeune femme était devenue une véritable furie en sa présence malgré sa faiblesse. Elle lui hurlait tout le temps qu'il avait osé trahir Izuna. Il avait laissé passer quelques tentatives avant de vraiment se fâcher. Il avait dû user du sharingan sur elle pour la calmer un peu. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas perdre de temps pour la dresser et surtout la faire sienne.

Il avait fait part à ses conseillers qu'il allait la prendre comme épouse dans l'espoir qu'elle donne un héritier pour le clan. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Mais le chef de clan leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils durent s'y plier et la nouvelle traversa le village comme une trainée de poudre, Madara Uchiha allait épouser très rapidement la veuve de son frère adoré.

La nouvelle fut plus ou moins bien prise car les gens pensaient que Madara prendrait une femme du clan pour ça. Mais eux non plus n'iraient pas contre la décision de leur chef. Ils avaient bien tous peur de mourir de sa main. De plus, il était un bon chef malgré ses débuts catastrophiques contre les Senju mais une future bataille allait le remettre en selle très rapidement : il avait décidé d'attaquer le Daimyo de la région en représailles de la mort de son petit frère adoré.

Il avait travaillé des heures sur des plans, convié des hommes pour aller sur place en espionnage, relever chaque tour de garde et les aller et venus des gens qui entouraient le Daimyo. La méthode au final importait peu tant que ce chien du Shogun mourrait. Il préparait tout cela méticuleusement pour ne commettre aucune faute. Sûrement qu'il prendrait la place du Daimyo, il était bien placé pour au niveau puissance. Son clan était le plus important de ces terres.

Il finissait assez tard, ses plans étaient pratiquement achevés et le lendemain, il enverrait les premiers hommes sur place en espionnage. Il quittait rapidement son bureau sans passer par chez lui, il irait plus tard s'il en avait envie. Il allait voir sa future épouse, voilà un mois déjà qu'il lui avait annoncé ses désirs de mariage, un mois qu'elle le repoussait sans relâche, mais il allait lui montrer qui était le maitre à présent.

Il arrivait devant la maison de son frère où la jeune femme était complètement recluse. Il la voyait très peu car ses crises l'agaçaient mais il savait pertinemment qu'il en était la cause. Mais jamais il l'avouerait, surtout pas à elle. Il fallait qu'elle accepte qu'elle appartienne au clan, qu'elle n'avait plus personne en dehors de celui-ci. S'il n'aurait rien ressentit pour elle, il l'aurait sûrement tuée ou laissée filer mais ça n'était même pas sûr.

La lumière de la chambre de Miniera éclairait encore, elle devait encore s'occuper du petit. Il s'arrêtait devant la porte principale avant de donner deux coups. Il entendait un peu de bruit et une bougie s'allumer avant que la porte ne glisse sur le côté. Miniera le regardait en tenant comme il s'y attendait Tenshi dans ses bras. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il était ici, si ça n'aurait été qu'elle, il ne rentrerait même pas dans la maison.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix que de le laisser passer. Madara la regardait sans un mot avant d'entrer dans la demeure et d'enlever ses zoris. Elle savait qu'il allait la voir :

\- Madara-sama… s'il vous plait, Mizuki-hime dort et c'est assez rare…

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé il me semble. Retourne donc à tes occupations lança t-il froidement.

Puis, il marchait en direction de la chambre de la cendrée avant de s'arrêter devant la porte. Il écoutait en silence, n'entendant ni pleurs, ni sanglots de l'autre côté de la porte. La domestique avait raison, elle dormait mieux pour une fois. Mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller la voir et de tenter quelque chose. Il fit glisser doucement la porte de la chambre avant de poser son regard au milieu de la pièce sombre.

Il pouvait la voir dormir dos à la porte, elle respirait assez calmement. Il entrait dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il approchait doucement d'elle avant de s'agenouiller dans son dos et laisser balader une main sur elle. Il pouvait sentir ses cotes par endroit et ça lui était désagréable. Il aurait voulu toucher une femme, pas un sac d'os. Quand ils seraient mariés, il remédierait à ça. Elle n'aurait pas le choix de toute façon.

Il continuait ce qu'il faisait avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux en le sentant près d'elle. Elle se mit à grogner pour qu'il se recule d'elle mais non, il ne bougeait pas. Elle commençait à se débattre pour qu'il retire ses mains d'elle :

\- Ça ne sert à rien… tu es à moi Mizuki.

\- Non !

Il la plaquait sur le dos avant de se mettre à califourchon sur elle en faisant attention à son ventre qui avait encore grossit. Il maintenait ses poignets d'une main en caressant le corps de la jeune femme de l'autre :

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal, ça n'est pas ce qu'on veut tous les deux.

\- Je ne veux pas de toi !

\- On t'a forcée la main pour Izuna, pourquoi tu as acceptée alors ? Tu es pourtant dans la même situation maintenant.

\- Izuna était un homme aimant ! Pas un monstre comme toi !

Il grognait légèrement, elle ne changerait jamais de discourt se disait-il. Il se penchait sur elle pour la forcer à l'embrasser, non, il ne lui laisserait vraiment pas le choix. Elle sera sienne et elle devra acceptée d'être son épouse, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec Izuna, il ne perdait pas espoir là-dessus. Il continuait de l'embrasser, il voulait l'honorer même s'ils n'étaient pas encore mariés. Et il en avait cruellement envie lui-aussi.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et continuait de se débattre pour s'échapper de son étreinte. Il ouvrit facilement son yukata d'une main avant d'écarter les pans pour admirer le corps de la cendrée. Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait beaucoup maigrit, il ne restait que son ventre qui soit de bonne taille. Il était même étonné qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore perdu avec tous ses soucis de santé et de malnutritions.

Il se penchait pour lui lécher doucement la poitrine qui n'avait pas perdue en poids non plus. Il prenait son temps malgré les cris de la jeune femme. Mais il savait que le plaisir ne durerait pas longtemps. Il la forçait à écarter les jambes pour se mettre entre avant de baisser son pantalon pour sortir son érection. Il la voulait maintenant, ça faisait des mois qu'il la désirait, il n'attendrait pas plus. Il la frottait envieusement sur l'entrejambe de la jeune femme.

Malgré qu'elle se débatte, il pouvait sentir qu'elle mouillait un peu et c'était bon pour lui. Ses larmes commençaient à couler mais ça ne suffirait pas pour l'arrêter sur sa lancée. Mais un coup à la porte se fit entendre. Il se mit à grogner méchamment avant de lancer un regard dans cette direction :

\- Quoi encore !

\- Madara-sama, un de vos hommes m'a demandé de vous dire qu'une escorte a été aperçue à quelques kilomètres du clan. Il s'agirait de marchands mais ils n'en sont pas sûrs…

\- J'arrive alors !

Elle partit, il baissait son regard sur elle avant de l'embrasser encore :

\- On continuera à mon retour puisqu'on se mariera une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Va te faire voir !

\- On verra ça mon amour…

Il se relevait avant de se rhabiller correctement, il jetait encore un regard sur elle avant de quitter la chambre en la laissant comme ça. Elle laissait encore quelques larmes s'échapper, c'était un véritable enfer pour elle. Elle n'avait aimée qu'un seul homme mais il n'était plus là pour la protéger. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'éloigner de la folie de Madara. Le jeune homme posait son regard sur la jeune domestique :

\- Si ce ne sont que des marchands, je veux que ma future femme soit prête pour mon retour demain. Qu'elle soit prête pour notre mariage.

\- Bien…

Il la regardait encore froidement avant de quitter la maison pour aller se préparer pour partir. Il ordonnait aux gardes qu'ils ne laissent pas sortir sa future femme du village. Ces derniers allaient faire leur travail jusqu'au retour de leur chef. Puis, il quittait le village avec quelques hommes pour régler au plus vite cette affaire qui l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Mais quand il reviendrait, il se disait qu'il allait enfin se marier avec elle comme il l'avait souhaité.

Assez tôt le lendemain matin, Miniera dû se plier à la demande de Madara bien qu'elle le détestait. Faustine la laissait faire sans rien dire, elle ne lui en voulait pas à elle. Elle savait parfaitement que Madara l'avait menacée un mois plus tôt. Mais elle ne voulait pas se marier, c'était au-dessus de ses moyens alors que venait de perdre le père de ses enfants. Elle pouvait encore sentir le bébé bouger dans son ventre :

\- Je suis tellement désolée Mizuki-hime… si seulement je pouvais vous aidez…

\- Il te tuerait si je partais… je ne le supporterais pas Miniera… tu es ma seule amie et confidente que j'ai ici…

\- En plus, il vous a fait interdire de sortir de l'enceinte du village… il va revenir et vous ne pourrez plus jamais partir…

\- Je vais partir… quitter le clan même si ça me fait mal… mais j'ai déjà prit ma décision depuis longtemps… on va partir Miniera, toi, moi et mon fils.

\- Mais pour aller où ? Il vous retrouvera quoiqu'il arrive…

Elle soupirait, elle savait très bien où aller même si ça lui faisait mal. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Son vœu était d'être loin de Madara mais aussi que le clan ne soit pas exterminé… car si ses enfants voulaient y revenir un jour, elle voulait qu'il soit encore debout pour les accueillir au moins eux… elle aimait ce clan, c'était indéniable. Si Izuna serait encore en vie, elle y serait restée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours :

\- Je vais me rendre… et poser mes conditions pour cesser cette folie… je ne suis qu'un instrument, pas la cause de cette guerre. Mais si je pouvais convaincre le Shogun, je pense que les Uchiha resteraient à leur place. Et Madara m'oublierait sûrement, enfin, je l'espère.

\- Mizuki-hime… je vous suivrais jusqu'au bout même si je crains la suite.

\- Alors prépare un sac de vivre et prends un autre pour mettre Tenshi dedans… tu passeras par la porte, inventes un prétexte. Je passerais par une sortie moins conventionnelle.

La jeune servante se pliait à sa demande et fit ce qu'elle avait à faire pendant que Faustine attrapait le dernier objet qui lui restait, l'ocarina de son père. Elle le mit dans une besace avant d'attraper une cape pour se couvrir. Miniera avait déjà quittée la demeure et elle en fit de même en s'assurant que personne ne surveillait. Et là, elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible, comme si elle avait des ailes dans le dos.

Elle arrivait rapidement vers la palissade et passait dans un trou déjà creusé par les gamins du coin. A peine avait-elle passé la sortie que l'alerte fut donnée, elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de temps. Elle courait encore dans les bois, elle avait prévue de rejoindre Miniera plus loin. Elle entendait des pas de course derrière elle, ça y est, on la poursuivait déjà. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire demi-tour.

On l'appelait en lui demandant de se stopper mais non. Le chemin était assez boueux, elle glissait maladroitement avant de tomber dans un trou assez abrupte donc la rivière passait par en dessous. Un shinobi passait sa tête mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la jeune femme. Seule sa cape était arrachée sur une souche d'arbre avec des traces de sang. Ceux qui étaient là ce jour avaient tous cru qu'elle était morte.

La suite fut très brève, le corps inconscient de la jeune femme avait dérivé dans l'eau en passant la frontière qui séparait le clan Uchiha à un autre clan mineur. Miniera avait vu au loin les choses se passer et elle avait suivie très rapidement la rivière avant d'arriver à prendre le corps de la jeune femme qui était dans un sale état. Elle avait eue du mal à la faire revenir à elle mais elle était en vie et c'était ce qui comptait.

Faustine avait souffert de ses blessures pendant de longues heures avant d'être interceptée à un point de control qui menait à Edo. Les hommes l'avaient reconnu assez rapidement et le blason dans son dos n'en n'avait fait aucun doute. Mizuki Uchiha se rendait d'elle-même au Shogun laissant derrière elle la colère de Madara qui apprit ce qu'il s'était passé à son retour. Ses plans allaient se dérouler encore plus vite à présent.

On lui avait ramené la cape de la jeune femme, la seule chose qui restait d'elle. Il virait tout le monde du bureau avant de retourner tous les objets de colère en hurlant de rage avant de serrer la cape contre son visage en sentant l'odeur de la jeune femme :

\- Je t'aimais tellement… idiote…


	36. Chapter 36: Possession

**Hello, j'annonce que j'ai fini de taper mon chapitre 40 cette semaine... la fic fait 232 pages... 140 000 mots... 40 chapitres... MAIS elle n'est pas fini et j'officie mon nouveau record en dépassant ma fiction Uchiha Power ^^ merci de lire et de commenter!**

 **Réponse review:**

 **Guest: de rien du coup ça pénalise d'une semaine XD**

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Faustine pu voir qu'il faisait nuit. Mais elle était seule et la douleur la traversait encore. Elle grognait quand elle fit le moindre mouvement mais dans un sens, elle se sentait un peu rassurée, elle avait été soignée par les meilleurs médecins du pays. Son bras et sa jambe étaient encore maintenus le temps de la guérison de ses fractures, ça lui rappelait ce fameux jour où elle s'était cassé le même bras.

Elle pouvait juste bouger la tête pour observer les lieux. C'était très calme, elle se trouvait dans une très grande chambre, assez luxueuse aux premiers abords. Le lit où elle était couchée était assez grand et très confortable. Les draps étaient semblables à la soie, matière qu'elle avait touché que très peu dans sa vie tant que c'était cher. Elle portait instinctivement sa main valide à son ventre pour sentir son bébé.

Il bougeait un peu et ça la rassurait, il était encore là, près d'elle. Il devait vraiment tenir à la vie pour s'accrocher encore ainsi après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir doucement, une faible lumière y pénétrait. Elle essayait de lever la tête pour voir qui venait. La porte se refermait mais la lumière était toujours là et elle approchait de là où elle était couchée. Elle ne la lâchait pas du regard.

Elle pu voir un homme assez grand et bien plus âgé qu'elle s'approcher du lit. Il avait de longs cheveux ébène et le regard sûrement de la même couleur. L'homme la regardait attentivement avant d'esquisser un sourire. Il vint se mettre à genoux près d'elle en posant sa lampe à huile à côté du lit. Il prit doucement la main valide de la jeune femme avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement :

\- Je suis honoré de te connaitre Mizuki… je me nomme Akira, je suis le fils du Shogun.

Elle le regardait sans rien dire, elle avait près d'elle l'homme qui allait sceller son destin à jamais. Et pour les conditions qu'elle avait demandées, elle allait devoir tout accepter de lui :

\- Tu ressembles à une douce poupée de porcelaine, comme dans mes souvenirs… mon père m'a tout dit et j'accepte à mon tour ton offre. Mais dès que tu seras sur pied, tu devras accepter tout de moi, tu en es consciente n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…

\- Bien, si tu te comporte sagement, tu verras que la vie ici sera des meilleures, bien meilleure que chez les Uchiha. Nous aurons tout le temps de faire connaissance pendant ton rétablissement. Je te conseil de te reposer, nous parlerons plus amplement quand la douleur sera moindre.

Il lui baisait encore doucement la main avant de la reposer délicatement sur les draps de soie. La jeune femme fermait les yeux à nouveau pour tenter d'oublier la douleur et de se rendormir. Maintenant, sa vie ne lui appartenait vraiment plus.

Dans les semaines qui suivaient son arrivée au palais, la jeune femme pu guérir de ses fractures ainsi que de sa blessure à l'abdomen. Les médecins de la cour s'étaient très bien occupés d'elle comme l'avait demandé le Shogun. Miniera était comme promit souvent près d'elle avec le bébé. Mais la jeune domestique était logée dans une autre chambre avec lui, c'était une des premières conditions que Faustine devait accepter.

Tant qu'elle pouvait voir son fils, ça lui importait peu.

Miniera fut à un moment donné envoyée dans les services des médecins de la cour. Le Shogun avait apprit de quel clan la jeune domestique venait et la fit former pour apprendre plus de choses sur la médecine au cas où s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa future belle-fille. Ça n'était pas un mal dans le fond, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'avenir même s'il ne craignait pas qu'on vienne dans les lieux.

Faustine était souvent accompagnée de plusieurs servantes, c'était comme ça quand on allait devenir la femme d'un des hommes les plus importants d'Edo. On l'habillait très richement mais la jeune femme n'avait pas le droit de sortir de l'aile du palais et encore moins à l'extérieur tant qu'elle ne serait pas mariée et encore moins si son futur époux le refusait. Elle détestait ce genre de vie mais elle était obligée de s'y plier si elle voulait que ses conditions soient respectées.

Sa santé allait un peu mieux, elle mangeait déjà un peu plus, dormait plus aussi. Mais le souvenir d'Izuna ne la quitterait jamais, elle y pensait jour et nuit. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'en retourne pas dans sa tombe s'il voyait tout ce qu'il se passait à présent. On regardait souvent si son bébé allait bien et plus le temps passait, plus l'heure de son accouchement approchait, ainsi que de son mariage. Akira voulait être sûr de pouvoir lui faire un héritier sans être gêné par sa grossesse.

Elle avait maintenant un ventre assez imposant, signe de la bonne santé de son bébé au final. Elle était très protectrice envers son fils, elle gardait souvent près d'elle et aucune femme à part Miniera n'avait le droit de le toucher. Elle avait peur qu'on ne se débarrasse de lui, elle savait très bien comment certaines choses ici fonctionnaient. L'empoisonnement n'était pas rare, ni le meurtre bien qu'elle avait passé un pacte avec le Shogun lui-même.

Mais pour gagner la confiance absolue de la jeune femme, il lui avait proposé de soigner son fils. Même les médecins étaient d'accord pour tenter de lui rendre un visage plus convenable. Il allait sûrement avoir des cicatrices mais ça serait bien moins vilain que ce sourire peu naturel qui déformait les lèvres du petit garçon qui allait bientôt fêter ses un an. Et elle avait accepté, pour le bien de son fils plus tard.

L'opération avait durée plusieurs heures et plus les heures passaient, plus la jeune femme avait été inquiète qu'on lui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais non, son fils s'en sortait très bien et l'opération fut un succès. On le lui rendit encore dans le gaz, les bords des lèvres cousues. Miniera s'occupait de lui pour désinfecter ses cicatrices pour que sa guérison se passe au mieux mais elle savait que les cicatrices resteraient quoiqu'elle puisse faire.

Faustine restait des heures auprès de lui pour le consoler de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Elle le serrait souvent contre elle pour qu'il s'endorme et ça marchait des fois. Elle ne le lâchait jamais quand c'était le cas, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille et qu'il se remette à pleurer. Akira n'était pas souvent là donc elle avait tout le temps pour le faire. L'homme était souvent en guerre, bien plus que ne l'avait été Izuna.

Les semaines passaient encore et l'homme revint de bataille, il avait conquit un nouveau territoire encore dirigé à l'époque par un chef de guerre. Un territoire qui n'était nullement contrôlé par le Shogun. Il allait faire son rapport à son père comme à son habitude avant de demander si sa future femme allait bien :

\- Elle a accouchée dans la nuit. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir faire tes noces mais pour plus de sécurité à cause de l'Empereur et des Uchiha, le nom de ta femme sera changé.

\- Juste à l'écrit, pas pour tout le temps ?

\- Non, elle gardera son nom. Bien que ça m'enchante guère mais bon, ça restera ainsi. Tu devrais aller la voir et profiter de tes derniers jours avec tes maitresses.

\- Ne t'en fait pas père, je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire.

Il se relevait en prenant son casque sous le bras avant d'aller vers son coin secret et de passer un mur. Il atterrissait immédiatement dans son aile attitrée. Il marchait calmement dans les couloirs de l'aile avant d'aller à sa chambre pour retirer son armure. Les servantes se chargeraient de la nettoyer. Puis, il partit se laver pour enlever tout le sang qu'il avait sur la peau ainsi que dans ses cheveux.

Il se séchait soigneusement avant de s'habiller aussi richement qu'il le pouvait avant de quitter sa chambre. Il marchait calmement jusqu'à arriver devant la chambre de la jeune femme. Il toquait et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant apparaitre la domestique attitrée de Faustine. Elle s'inclinait légèrement devant lui avant de le laisser entrer. L'homme passait doucement le pas de la porte avant de marcher vers le lit de sa future épouse.

Faustine tenait son bébé contre elle, fatiguée mais heureuse de l'avoir contre elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il vivrait jusque là. Akira s'agenouillait près d'elle avant de prendre sa main de libre et la baiser lentement. Elle posait son regard sur lui :

\- Félicitation pour ce nouveau-né… mais bientôt nous allons célébrer nos noces.

\- Je le sais parfaitement, Akira-sama.

\- Bien, c'est parfait… comment vas-tu appeler ton enfant ?

\- Emiko, c'est une fille…

Il regardait le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, elle était toute petite avec des cheveux noirs comme le charbon. Elle allait ressembler plus à son père et il le savait. Elle avait les yeux fermés et ne bougeait pas, elle respirait calmement contre sa mère. Mais bientôt, il se disait qu'il allait avoir le sien avec cette femme qu'il allait épouser. Il ne gagnerait pas de terre en le faisant mais il pourrait se vanter d'avoir sûrement une des plus belles femmes du royaume.

Il approchait sa main du bébé avant de caresser doucement sa joue. Emiko se mit à gémir faiblement en bougeant ses bras. Il sourit un peu, il en avait des enfants mais il ne s'en occupait jamais, laissant leur éducation à des hommes de guerre pour les garçons et à ses maitresses pour les filles. Mais vu qu'il allait officiellement se marier, s'il avait un héritier, il allait devoir s'y coller. Sûrement que ça ne serait pas un mal dans le fond.

Il retirait sa main avant de baiser le front de Faustine qui le laissait faire. Puis, il la laissait, allant s'occuper dorénavant des préparatifs pour leur mariage. La jeune femme continuait de serrer son bébé, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter ce qui allait se passer mais au moins, elle pouvait compter sur la présence de ses enfants ainsi que de celle de Miniera. Ils seront les seuls qui pourront l'aider à avancer dans une telle épreuve.

Le mariage se déroulait comme prévu quelques jours plus tard et Faustine changeait à nouveau de nom. Mais maintenant ça lui importait peu. Elle avait dû accepter de se faire prendre, plus d'une fois, par son nouveau mari. Ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour elle mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. L'homme partageait à présent sa vie entre sa femme et ses maitresses. Elle le savait mais elle ne disait rien, elle laissait faire simplement les choses.

Elle continuait de s'occuper de ses enfants. Tenshi grandissait très vite et Emiko suivait la même voie. Ils étaient devenus de très beaux enfants et elle en était fière. Elle ne voyait pas les mois ni les années qui passaient entre les murs du palais. Le Shogun finissait par mourir un jour de maladie et ce fut son mari qui reprit les rênes de la cour et de tout ce qu'avait eu son père. Il avait attendu ça avec impatience pendant des années.

Mais en étant à présent à la tête d'un tel monde, il décidait des choses autrement, notamment de se débarrasser des Senju ainsi que d'autres clans dont il doutait de la fidélité depuis quelques temps maintenant. Il avait eu vent que le clan Uchiha avait fini par tuer le Daimyo en place et qu'ils avaient encore agrandis leur territoire en prenant la place de ce dernier. Et que Madara Uchiha aurait passé une alliance avec le clan Senju, mais ça ne restait que des rumeurs.

Mais rumeurs ou non, Akira voulait se débarrasser des Senju, une trop grosse alliance ferait beaucoup de mal à son royaume et il redoutait que l'Empereur ne vienne à se déplacer. Il fit envoyer des hommes pour se débarrasser du problème en espérant que cela soit vite réglé. Quand il arriverait à prendre une grosse partie des terres de ce pays, il pourrait sûrement renverser l'Empereur en personne et plus rien ne le gênerait.

Et un autre problème le taraudait, sa femme ne lui donnait pas d'enfants bien qu'il la prenait plusieurs fois par semaine. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, elle n'avait même pas la trentaine et elle ne pouvait plus rien lui donner. Il avait vraiment pensé que ça venait d'elle ou que sa domestique lui donnait des choses pour ne pas que ça se produise. Mais non, rien ne venait de la jeune femme et les médecins de la cour étaient unanimes là-dessus.

Akira avait dû perdre sa fertilité à cause d'une maladie propre aux hommes ou donnée par l'une de ses conquêtes car Faustine n'était pas malade. Ça n'était pas rare, de plus, l'homme avait été très malade à un moment après son mariage. Et tout le monde savait que ses maitresses, bien qu'enfermées dans la prison dorée, côtoyaient d'autres hommes pendant son absence. Elles n'allaient pas attendre derrière lui, sûrement pas.

Le nouvel homme de pouvoir fut tellement furieux de ça qu'il décidait de donner un exemple et encore plus à sa femme bien qu'elle n'avait pas été voir ailleurs. Ses enfants étaient plus importants que le reste et puis, elle restait une femme intègre et fidèle comme elle l'avait été avec Izuna. Akira décida de se débarrasser de toutes ses maitresses ainsi que des enfants car au final, il ne savait pas s'il était vraiment de lui ou d'un autre.

A part ceux de sa femme, il ne supporterait pas de continuer à nourrir et loger les enfants d'un potentiel domestique sans valeur. Alors une nuit, il fit emmener son épouse ainsi que ses enfants et sa domestique dans une autre aile du palais en prétextant un grand nettoyage pour l'arriver de personnes importantes. Faustine n'avait rien vu venir, elle n'entendit rien de la nuit avant de voir les vrais dégâts le lendemain en ouvrant sa fenêtre.

Elle eue un haut le cœur en voyant les cadavres s'entasser dans la cour du palais. Des femmes, des enfants, adolescents ou encore petits. Il y avait même des corps d'hommes, sûrement de servants. Miniera la rejoignit et regardait cet effroyable spectacle, elle ne pensait pas que l'époux de sa maitresse pouvait être aussi mauvais, il était sûrement bien pire que Madara à cette heure. Faustine ne supportait pas de voir les corps des enfants.

Elle se reculait de la fenêtre avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son futon, se retenant de vomir. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant son époux apparaitre. Il posait son regard sur sa femme avant d'approcher de la fenêtre et de regarder la cour :

\- Aujourd'hui est une bonne journée, n'est-ce pas ma douce ?

\- Akira… pourquoi ?

Il se détournait de la fenêtre avant de la regarder. Il savait à quel point maintenant elle avait peur de lui et de ses actes. Mais il savait qu'elle ne tenterait rien qui puisse nuire à ses conditions :

\- Pour que l'on cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile. J'espère que tu retiendras ça même si je ne doute pas de toi mon amour. Miniera, laisse-nous veux-tu ?

\- Bien mon seigneur…

Elle s'inclinait légèrement devant lui avant de quitter les lieux, mais elle ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour Faustine. Elle avait peur que cet homme ne finisse par la tuer. Akira s'approchait de sa femme avant de s'asseoir près d'elle. Il tendit sa main pour lui caresser sa joue mais il pouvait la sentir légèrement trembler sous sa caresse. Il penchait pour embrasser doucement son cou :

\- Cesse de trembler, je ne te ferais rien.

\- Tu me fais peur…

\- Oh Mizuki… je l'espère bien mais cesse de trembler, tu es plus hargneuse que ça à moins que la vie au palais t'es rendue plus faible.

\- Pas plus faible, plus mélancolique sans doute…

Il soupirait légèrement, bien que ça faisait au moins dix ans maintenant qu'elle était ici, le souvenir de cet Uchiha ne la quittait toujours pas et il le savait. Il aurait voulu qu'elle l'oublie pour toujours. Il allait avoir quarante ans et moins de patience pour se préoccuper de la mélancolie de sa femme. Mais il savait qu'elle ne prendrait vraiment pas le risque de le fuir ou de faire autre chose car elle tenait à ses deux bambins.

Et surtout, elle devait avoir peur que Madara ne découvre un jour que la jeune femme était encore en vie. S'il savait qu'elle était ici, il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à débarquer même tout seul pour aller la récupérer. Mais il mettrait en l'air ce qu'elle avait demandé en échange de sa personne. Et puis, sûrement qu'en apprenant ça, il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer si c'était ainsi. Personne ne savait ce qu'un homme comme lui avait en tête.

Mais si un jour Akira chutait de son empire, la jeune femme tomberait avec lui, elle serait accusée d'association et serait décapitée. Dans tous les cas, elle était foutue. Si elle serait restée avec Madara, elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ce qu'elle voulait et si elle avait voulue quitter le pays, on l'aurait attrapée avant. Alors perdre pour perdre, Faustine avait préférée prendre la meilleure option qui s'offrait à elle-même si ça ne lui profitait pas totalement.

Il la serrait contre lui avant de caresser ses cheveux doucement. Elle le laissait faire sans rien dire, comme une petite poupée :

\- Maintenant, tu es seule, ma seule femme. J'espère que tu es contente. Dis-le moi mon amour, dis que tu es heureuse car je vais m'occuper que de toi maintenant.

Elle savait que quand il insistait ainsi, il ne fallait pas lui tenir tête :

\- Oui, Akira. Je suis vraiment heureuse…

\- C'est bien mon amour. Allons déjeuner pendant que les hommes s'occupent des cadavres. Ensuite, on pourrait faire un tour dans les jardins ou voir ton fils s'entrainer, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir. Il parait qu'il a fait des progrès fantastique au sabre.

\- J'en serais ravie…

Il sourit encore avant de se lever du futon, il lui prit la main et la relevait de là pour sortir de la chambre. Il prit le soin d'éviter l'aile où le massacre avait eu lieu dans la nuit. Avec la chaleur de l'été, l'odeur des cadavres ne tardait pas à se faire sentir assez vite. Mais maintenant, il allait faire surveiller beaucoup de monde. Il ne supporterait pas qu'on le trahisse encore. Il serait capable de tuer des gens juste à cause d'un simple regard.

Après le déjeuner, Faustine retournait dans sa chambre pour s'habiller correctement avec l'aide de quelques servantes. Elle les laissait faire sans rien dire, c'était comme ça depuis maintenant une dizaine d'années. Elle ne pouvait rien faire toute seule sans qu'on soit derrière ses fesses. Ça permettait aussi à Akira de la surveiller quand il n'était pas là. C'était comme ça qu'il savait que sa femme lui était fidèle.

On finissait de la coiffer avant qu'elle ne prenne son éventail ainsi que son ombrelle de papier décorée d'oiseaux et de cerisiers. On lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en s'inclinant légèrement à son passage. Elle commençait à marcher en silence dans les couloirs avant de voir sa fille plus loin. Emiko avait maintenant neuf ans. Elle était encore petite mais elle était une belle enfant qui ressemblait énormément à Izuna.

Comment Faustine pouvait l'oublier alors qu'il lui avait donné de si beaux enfants ?

La petite courait vers elle avant de serrer sa taille :

\- Maman ! Je suis contente de te voir !

\- Moi aussi mon amour, je vais dans les jardins avec Akira, tu veux venir ?

\- Oui !

Elle levait ses grands yeux bleus pour la regarder, elle avait le même regard que sa mère, elle était vraiment trop mignonne. Faustine souriait légèrement avant de prendre la main de sa fille pour rejoindre Akira dans les jardins. L'homme tendit le bras à sa femme qui le prit avant de marcher silencieusement. Ils marchaient un peu avant de s'asseoir sur un banc, plus loin, son fils s'entrainait avec un maitre d'armes.

Il était devenu très doué et il ne manquait pas de courage. Mais il avait encore beaucoup de mal à accepter ses cicatrices qui étaient encore sur son visage. Il passait son temps à les cacher derrière un masque ou une écharpe. Qu'importe comment il était aujourd'hui, elle aimait son fils, elle l'avait toujours aimé. Et lui, il le savait, il savait à quel point sa mère l'avait toujours aimé et jusqu'à quel point elle pourrait aller par amour pour lui et sa sœur, quitte à mourir…


	37. Chapter 37: Poison

Faustine regardait inlassablement son fils s'entrainer pendant qu'Emiko restait à côté d'elle. La petite fille passait son temps à serrer sa mère contre elle, elle l'aimait énormément et c'était réciproque. Mais la petite fille regrettait de ne pas voir sa mère plus souvent car en tant que femme de Shogun, elle avait des obligations où ses enfants ne pouvaient y être. Et elle voyait encore moins son frère à cause de ses entrainements pour devenir samouraï.

Elle continuait de la serrer pendant qu'une main douce caressait ses cheveux, Faustine ne donnait ses sourires qu'à ses enfants. Dans le fond, elle portait encore le deuil d'Izuna et Akira n'était pas un homme à donner de l'amour. Elle y voyait presque Madara en lui mais ils étaient bien différents tous les deux. Madara était certes un homme de guerre mais il faisait tout pour protéger son clan alors qu'Akira lui avait prouvé d'un revers de manche qu'il pouvait tuer n'importe qui.

Mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser, elle se disait que le clan était encore en sécurité grâce aux conditions qu'elle avait imposées. Mais elle se demandait si son « mari » allait les tenir encore longtemps. Elle n'était pas non plus au courant que le clan s'était encore agrandi et qu'ils avaient prit la place du Daimyo. Mais elle se posait des questions quand même car elle connaissait chaque Daimyos retenus à Edo et elle n'avait jamais revue celui de la province Uchiha.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie, Tenshi marchait vers eux, il s'inclinait devant Akira avant de venir dans les bras de sa mère. Elle le serrait contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux :

\- Tu t'es bien entrainé Tenshi.

\- Merci maman…

\- « Mère » corrigeait Akira juste derrière.

\- Pardon, mère…

Faustine souriait un peu sans faire de réflexion, elle détestait quand son fils l'appelait ainsi mais il n'avait pas le choix. Elle continuait de caresser affectueusement ses cheveux avant qu'il n'aille boire et retourne s'entrainer. Elle continuait de le regarder faire sous le regard de son mari. Il était dégoûté de ne pas avoir un fils aussi doué :

\- Tu es trop douce avec lui. Il va être un guerrier et les sentiments n'ont pas de place dans cette vie.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi… on peut être un guerrier sans oublier ce qu'est l'amour.

\- Je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça, ni les autres samouraïs, il devra en faire de même.

Elle n'ajoutait rien de plus, de toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais le dessus dans ce genre de conversation avec lui. Ils restaient encore un peu avant qu'un homme ne s'avance vers Akira avant de s'incliner devant lui. L'homme posait un regard sur lui, le garde se penchait à son oreille avant de murmurer quelque chose. Akira fronçait les sourcils avant de se lever de sa place. Le garde partit assez vite des lieux :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Akira ?

\- Il faut que je parte en réunion… on se retrouve pour déjeuner.

Il prit la main de sa femme avant de la baiser doucement. Il la regardait quelques instants dans les yeux avant de la lâcher et de partir à son tour. Elle soupirait à nouveau avant de reporter son attention sur l'entrainement de son fils. Elle espérait qu'il devienne aussi fort et courageux que son père. Même s'il était jeune, elle pouvait voir toutes les ressemblances avec son père, un vrai petit portrait craché.

En milieu de matinée, un servant vint vers elle avec une tasse de thé. Une fantaisie de son époux, un thé aux plantes pour qu'elle garde sa beauté bien qu'elle savait qu'elle vieillirait comme tout le monde. L'homme le déposait près d'elle sans lever le regard. Puis, il s'éloignait pour rentrer à nouveau dans le château sous le regard inquisiteur de Tenshi pendant quelques secondes de répit. Il n'avait confiance en personne.

Faustine ne faisait plus attention à ce genre de détails. En dix ans, elle n'avait jamais eue de problèmes, pourquoi ça arriverait aujourd'hui ? Elle prit sa tasse de thé avant de souffler un peu dessus. Elle se souvenait encore du fameux jour où elle s'était brûlée la bouche parce qu'elle avait eue trop soif. Elle approchait ses lèvres de la tasse avant de vouloir boire une légère gorgée. A peine le liquide touchait ses lèvres que la tasse volait plus loin.

Elle sursautait avant de voir son fils devant elle, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur rouge qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Ses sharingans étaient déjà développés et il savait s'en servir comme un grand garçon :

\- Tenshi…

\- Ne bois pas ce thé…

\- C'est ridicule Tenshi.

Mais en voyant l'air sérieux de son fils, elle savait qu'il ne rigolait pas. Son fils ne mentait jamais et encore moins à sa mère. Faustine se levait du banc sous le regard de sa fille :

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais…

\- Je vais rentrer…

Emiko prit sa main et Faustine commençait à marcher vers l'entrée avant d'avoir quelques étourdissements. Elle pensait que ça allait passer, que ça venait de son stress mais ils furent de pire en pire avant qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre pour tomber sur les pavés du palais. Emiko fut légèrement entrainée dans sa chute et tombait sur la jambe de sa mère. Elle relevait le regard sur elle, Faustine avait déjà perdu connaissance :

\- Maman ? Maman réveille-toi ! Tenshi !

Le jeune garçon courait vers elles avant de secouer sa mère sans résultats. Son maître d'arme accourait lui aussi avant que d'autres ne viennent. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour son fils, sa mère avait été empoisonnée même sans boire le thé. La tasse devait être enduite elle aussi au cas où. On la portait à l'intérieur du château pendant que Tenshi tenait sa petite sœur contre lui, pas question qu'elle suive leur mère.

On emmenait Faustine jusqu'à sa chambre avant de faire venir au plus vite un médecin pour s'occuper d'elle. On en informait aussi le Shogun même en plein milieu de sa réunion avec ses hommes. Il était fou de rage. Déjà qu'on lui annonçait que l'attaque sur les Senju était tombée à l'eau, alors qu'on dise que sa femme avait été victime d'un empoisonnement, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Miniera accourait au plus vite jusqu'à la chambre de sa maitresse avant d'arriver près d'elle. Le médecin continuait de regarder ce qu'elle avait. La jeune femme le poussait presque pour avoir un aperçu de l'état de Faustine qui peine à respirer. Elle prit son pouls avant de voir les lèvres de la jeune maitresse légèrement noircies. Elle savait à présent de quel poison il s'agissait et il ne fallait pas perdre de temps :

\- Ne la touchez plus, je vais chercher mon nécessaire de soin !

Elle courait à nouveau hors de la chambre en croisant sur son passage Akira. Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de discuter avec lui. Et il n'en n'avait pas envie aussi. Il entrait dans la chambre en trombe avant d'être stoppé par un homme :

\- Ne la touchez pas mon seigneur, vous pourriez être contaminé vous aussi…

\- Et que font les médecins ?! Elle va mourir si ça continu !

\- On va revenir avec des médicaments mais il vaut mieux que vous sortiez de la pièce pour le moment.

Il ressortait de la pièce mais il voulait des résultats et vite. Et surtout savoir comment elle avait pu être empoisonnée alors que tout était contrôlé. Mais s'il trouvait le ou les responsables de tout ça, il les tuerait de ses mains.

Faustine semblait flotter et ça n'était pas un euphémisme. Les yeux fixés sur un ciel très bleu, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas déjà au paradis. Elle ne ressentait pas de douleur, ni de chagrin ni d'autres sentiments qui mangeaient sa vie jusqu'à présent. Elle se sentait même bien, trop bien pour être encore sur terre. Elle pouvait sentir des vagues la balloter légèrement sous elle comme si elle était couchée dans la mer. Et c'était le cas.

Une immense étendue d'eau turquoise se dispersait sur des kilomètres vers l'horizon. Et pas un bout de terre aux alentours. La jeune femme se redressait avant de se lever, c'était si beau, ça lui rappelait son voyage jusqu'au Japon. Elle commençait à marcher pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas passer son éternité toute seule, c'était une des choses qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Sa marche lui paraissait une éternité et elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Elle commençait à paniquer en priant les dieux de lui indiquer au moins le chemin. Et ses prières furent sûrement entendues… une grande porte céleste apparue plus loin devant elle. Elle était immense et se dressait sombrement au-dessus de la mer, les pieds s'enfonçant dans l'océan. Elle commençait à avancer avant d'arriver devant cette porte qu'elle qualifiait de monstre de la nature tant qu'elle était imposante.

Une cloche y pendait, ça lui rappelait celle des temples où elle allait avec Izuna pour prier les kamis. Ça devait marcher de la même façon pensait-elle. Elle marchait jusqu'à elle avant de prendre le tissu qui descendait et de tirer un coup dessus. Elle passait ensuite la porte et ne vit plus la mer de l'autre côté mais une forêt. Des dizaines de portes s'alignaient le long d'un chemin comme si elle traversait un tunnel de bois.

Il y avait des noms à chaque pilier, des centaines de noms écrits en japonais. Elle ne les connaissait pas, sûrement que le sien y était aussi, après tout, les dieux décidaient de la destiné de leurs créations. Elle commençait à monter des marches de pierres sans savoir vraiment où ça allait la mener. Les marches devinrent de plus en plus raides au fur et à mesure de son ascension dans ce temps hors-norme.

Et puis, elle s'arrêtait au milieu. Une forme humaine se dressait devant elle. Les cheveux noirs, longs, les yeux de la même couleur. Un habit bleu et noir avec des sandales de combat. Elle pouvait le reconnaitre facilement, Izuna se tenait devant elle. Un fin sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du jeune homme décédé il y a maintenant une dizaine d'années. Faustine ne le lâchait pas du regard, mais les larmes lui vinrent très vite aux yeux.

Elle se jetait dans ses bras en le serrant contre elle. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler pendant qu'elle enfouissait sa tête contre le torse de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Il passait ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. Il passait une main distraite dans ses cheveux pour la calmer. Il était si heureux de la sentir contre lui mais il ne devait pas perdre de temps à lui parler, c'était vital. Pour elle, pour qu'elle reste en vie et lui, pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait à lui dire depuis dix ans.

Il relevait doucement la tête de la jeune femme vers lui avant de baiser doucement ses lèvres :

\- Nous n'avons pas trop de temps mon amour, il faut que je te parle… sinon, tu risques de mourir pour de bon.

\- Izuna, je veux rester avec toi, je souffre trop de ton absence…

\- Non Mizuki, il faut que tu vives, pour les enfants mon amour… et pour le clan…

\- Je suis partie Izuna, ton frère voulait faire de moi son épouse… mais je ne pouvais pas, je t'aimais de trop…

\- Pourtant tu as épousée le fils du Shogun… Mizuki, je sais que tu vas me trouver dur mais j'aurais préféré te voir dans les bras de mon frère plutôt que dans ceux de cet homme. Mon frère est peut-être une ordure par moment, mais il t'aurait aimé et protégé à ta juste valeur. Regarde à quoi tu es réduite aujourd'hui, les enfants, Miniera… tu crois que c'est une vie ?

La jeune femme baissait la tête, elle ne pensait pas que ses choix à elle ne conviendrait pas à lui. Elle avait toujours pensé faire les bonnes choses mais non, elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Elle se disait qu'elle l'avait déçu encore une fois. Elle s'était dit qu'il refuserait même dans la tombe qu'elle aille avec son frère :

\- Mizuki, Akira ne tiendra plus ses promesses pour longtemps. Il a déjà envoyé des hommes pour tuer les Senju car ils se sont alliés aux Uchiha. Akira commence à avoir peur face à eux et il fera tout maintenant pour les rayer de la carte… tu te seras donnée pour rien au final…

\- Mais je peux plus partir Izuna, je suis prisonnière dans ce palais. Si je tente de fuir, on me rattrapera et je risque de me faire tuer comme il l'a fait dans la nuit…

\- Alors tiens bon mon amour… vu comment les choses vont tourner, ça finira par dégénérer et ça ne sera pas que du bon pour lui. Veille bien sur les enfants mon amour. N'oublie pas que je veille sur vous d'ici. Je t'attendrais exactement à cet endroit quand ça sera ton heure.

\- Je t'aime Izuna… tu me manques chaque jour qui passe…

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour mais fais ta vie, je ne te jugerais jamais et tu le sais.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser encore une fois, ils allaient sûrement être séparés encore longtemps. Le temps n'était rien ici mais sur terre, il était bien plus long. Elle pouvait entendre des bribes de voix casser le silence du temple mais elle était trop occupée par Izuna pour s'en soucier ou deviner ce que ça disait. Elle le regardait dans les yeux pendant qu'il posait son front contre le sien :

\- J'ai hâte de t'entendre jouer à nouveau… attention, la chute va être intense…

\- La chute ?... Izuna, je …

Mais le décor autour d'eux disparaissait assez vite ainsi qu'Izuna. La jeune femme essayait de rester accrocher à lui mais il disparaissait totalement en lui donnant un de ses derniers sourires. Et la chute fut très lourde. Elle cru que son cœur allait la lâcher pendant cette chute interminable dans le vide incommensurable. Son dos finissait par toucher l'eau glaciale de la mer et l'immerger totalement. Elle fut comme un poids lourd attiré dans le fond.

Elle pouvait voir la lumière disparaitre lentement au fur et à mesure qu'elle était attirée dans le fond. Le noir complet finissait par s'installer au bout d'un certain temps. Elle fermait les yeux en se demandant pendant combien de temps elle allait s'enfoncer ainsi :

\- Mizuki-hime ? Réveillez-vous Madame…

Elle bougeait légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle pouvait voir Miniera près d'elle. Mais il faisait sombre, elle la distinguait assez mal, elle se disait que c'était sûrement la nuit ou alors que les rideaux étaient fermés. Elle sentit qu'on lui prit la main :

\- Mizuki-hime, vous êtes enfin réveillée, vous m'avez fait peur disait la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Votre thé était empoisonné mais j'ai réussie à vous soigner… mais j'ai cru que j'allais vous perdre Madame…

\- On m'a aidé à revenir… je l'ai vu Miniera… j'ai vu Izuna. Il était aussi beau que le jour où il est partit au combat… si jeune, si souriant…

Une larme coulait le long de sa joue, rien que de parler de lui était un crève-cœur. Miniera savait très bien à quel point sa maitresse tient encore au souvenir de son maitre. Elle la comprenait très bien, Izuna avait été un homme bon avec elle et depuis le premier jour. Autant pour Miniera que pour Faustine. Il restera un homme avec le cœur sur la main :

\- Est-ce qu'il vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Oui… qu'il était mécontent de mes choix…

\- Il nous surveille vous pensez ?

\- J'y crois… j'y crois maintenant… il m'a dit qu'il aurait préféré me voir dans les bras de son frère que dans ceux d'Akira… qu'il n'allait plus respecter sa promesse car il aurait envoyé des hommes pour tuer les Senju… Après ça sera les Uchiha et que mon sacrifice aura servit à rien…

La jeune domestique réfléchissait à tout ça. Si Izuna avait dit ça, c'est qu'il avait raison. Izuna était un homme sage même s'il commettait quelques erreurs lui aussi. Depuis le début, elles avaient fait l'erreur d'être parties du clan Uchiha… Mais Madara était aussi un beau salaud mais Izuna avait dû donner raison à son ainé pour d'autres qualités peu connues de sa part. Oui, elles auraient dû se tenir à leur place pour une fois et s'y tenir fermement :

\- Madame… voulez-vous que je fasse quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Fais passer une lettre pour l'Empereur… je te laisse la rédiger, je te fais confiance… c'est la seule prise de risque que je te demanderais…

\- Ne vous en faites pas… je connais des gens qui pourront faire monter cette lettre en secret. J'y vais de ce pas, votre époux ne va sûrement pas tarder à venir.

Elle s'inclinait légèrement devant sa maitresse et s'apprêtait à sortir :

\- Miniera, peux-tu juste ouvrir les rideaux ? Pour que je puisse voir plus clair.

La jeune domestique s'arrêtait en sursautant, ouvrir les rideaux ? Mais… :

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne te dérangerais jamais pour rien tu le sais pourtant…

\- Mais Mizuki-hime, il fait grand jour dans la chambre !

\- Il fait pénombre tu veux dire…

Miniera fit sèchement demi-tour avant de marcher comme une furie vers sa maitresse pour regarder ses yeux :

\- Vous voyez combien de doigts ? dit-elle en alignant quatre doigts.

Faustine plissait les yeux mais rien à faire, elle voyait un peu mais c'était flou pour elle :

\- Je ne sais pas… mon dieu Miniera, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Akira marchait dans les couloirs du palais. Il avait passé des heures avec la garde à chercher le ou la coupable de l'empoisonnement de son épouse. Ils avaient fouillés partout, mais aucunes traces de poison comme l'avait décrit Miniera. Il était très en colère, cette situation n'aurait jamais dû se produire et encore moins dans son palais ! La personne qui avait osé faire ça allait payer très cher de sa vie.

Il était sur le point de se rendre dans la chambre de son épouse avant qu'on ne l'interpelle. Il se retournait avant de voir un garde courir vers lui :

\- Akira-sama, nous avons arrêté un homme suspect qui voulait sortir de l'enceinte sans permission de votre part… il n'a pas donné de raison de son départ !

\- Et bien, je veux voir cet homme dans les souterrains. Je vais bien finir par savoir pourquoi il a fait ça et j'ai besoin de me défouler.

\- Bien mon seigneur !

Il partit ensuite donner les ordres aux autres dehors. Akira se dirigeait directement dans les souterrains. C'était très sombre et les lieux puaient l'avarié et autres. Il entrait dans une pièce où il allumait quelques lampes à huile avant de faire l'inventaire de son outillage. Il entendit des bruits de pas et de protestations avant de se retourner et de voir deux gardes emmener un homme. Ils l'attachèrent aux fers comme il le demandait avant de repartir.

Akira restait seul avec l'homme, il connaissait chaque domestique du château mais lui, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il se mit devant lui et le fouillait avant de sortir un petit sac avec des plantes dedans, les fameuses plantes :

\- Dis-moi qui t'envoie ?

\- Non…

\- Bon, on va commencer doucement alors.

Il se saisissait d'un kunaï avant de lui entailler lentement le torse. L'homme serrait les dents pour ne pas crier :

\- Je répète, qui t'envoie ?

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Akira soupirait légèrement avant de lui couper le bout du nez sans sentiments. L'homme se mit à hurler de douleur, ça commençait à venir tout doucement :

\- Qui t'envoie ?

\- Les Uchiha… ils voulaient qu'on tue votre épouse et vous plus tard…

\- Hm… et toi tu es un ninja n'est-ce pas ? Vu ton âge, tu dois être un petit joueur pour t'être fait prendre si facilement.

\- Non… je suis juste… un passeur…

\- Ton corps servira d'exemple aux prochains… nulle n'a le droit de toucher à ma femme…

Il lui plantait le kunaï dans le cœur en le laissant ensuite agoniser. Il demandait au passage à un homme d'aller le décrocher et de faire porter le cadavre aux frontières Uchiha avant de remonter dans les étages. Il avait hâte d'aller voir si sa femme allait mieux et lui annoncer qu'il avait attrapé l'homme qui lui avait fait ça. Mais en arrivant devant sa porte, il pu voir sa domestique, le visage grave :

\- Comment va ma femme ?

\- Akira-sama… Mizuki-hime devient aveugle à cause du poison.


	38. Chapter 38: Le kimono maudit

**Hello, j'avais hâte de vous dire que ma fiction est terminée ( d'être écrite) il y aura 42 chapitres donc on est bientôt à la fin ^^**

 **Réponse review:**

 **megane08: bah tu verras bien ^^**

* * *

Deux années passèrent depuis cet incident. Deux longues années de souffrance pour la jeune femme. Elle avait luttée contre son aveuglement progressif qui faisait souffrir ses yeux. Elle avait passé des nuits à pleurer de douleur. Tous les médecins avaient tentés de la soulager mais rien n'y avait fait. Même Miniera n'avait su trouver un remède contre ça. Elle se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas avoir pu l'aider.

Faustine luttait contre la cécité mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle allait bien perdre la vue totalement. Elle pouvait à peine voir la lumière même au grand jour. Elle ne distinguait même plus le visage de ses proches alors que ses enfants avaient encore grandis. Mais quand elle apprit de la bouche son époux que l'homme avait été envoyé par les Uchiha, elle fut pratiquement inconsolable. Elle qui avait tenté de les protéger…

La lettre rédigée par Miniera n'arriva jamais à destination. En effet, l'Empereur décédait un jour après l'incident et la lettre fut perdue dans les méandres des deuils et des cérémonies. Mais Faustine était tellement fâchée que ça lui importait peu maintenant. Elle ne suivrait pas le conseil d'Izuna, elle avait préférée se faire embrouiller par son mari, elle avait perdue pied depuis cette révélation et personne n'arrivait à la relever.

L'ère Meireki débutait avec ce nouvel Empereur qui n'était pas très bien réputé. Il laissait passer beaucoup plus de choses que l'ancien qui n'était autre que son frère ainé. Ça arrangeait beaucoup Akira, durant ces deux premières années, il avait pu faire ses magouilles en paix. Mais ça n'arrangeait pas les clans qui étaient contre le règne du Shogunat. Notamment les Uchiha, les Senju et leurs alliés. Cet Empereur était un vrai boulet.

Madara avait apprit assez vite que son plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Le thé n'était pas aussi empoisonné qu'on lui avait promit et son homme avait été tué. De plus, il avait avoué qui l'avait envoyé… ça fait maintenant deux ans que Madara n'avait rien tenté contre le Shogun ni contre sa femme dont l'identité lui échappait encore. Si seulement il savait que la femme qu'il avait voulue tuer était celle dont il était amoureux…

Il avait réfléchi à un nouveau stratagème… et avec les conseils d'un empoisonneur, il avait trouvé la ruse idéale… bien que le nouvel Empereur soit un homme peu recommandé, Madara avait envoyé une lettre à ce dernier en signalant ce que le Shogun faisait depuis plus de douze ans. Hashirama Senju l'avait aidé à faire cette lettre car ça l'arrangerait lui aussi si l'Empereur pouvait les aider à éradiquer cette menace.

En attendant une réponse de la part de l'homme de pouvoir, Madara avait fait confectionner le plus beau kimono de tout le pays. Spécialement fait pour une femme. Pourquoi Madara s'obstinait-il à tuer la femme du Shogun ? Parce qu'il était de notoriété publique que la jeune femme était une des choses qui permettait à Akira d'avancer depuis qu'il avait fait massacrer ses maitresses. Elle lui était trop précieuse et Madara voulait le détruire en commençant par là.

Et puis, elle était moins bien protégée que le Shogun lui-même.

Le magnifique kimono de soie fut entièrement imbibé dans du poison inodore et incolore qui procurait d'après l'empoisonneur, d'atroces souffrances à celui qui le mettrait jusqu'à en mourir rapidement. Et ils auraient beau le nettoyer, le poison resterait dessus. C'était un cadeau empoisonné très ingénieux et très sournois, digne de Madara. Il n'était pas considéré comme le diable en personne pour rien.

Le kimono fut soigneusement plié avec beaucoup de précaution pour ne pas empoisonner ceux qui le transporteraient. Il fallait que le stratagème soit parfait jusqu'au bout. Une lettre bien écrite fut ajoutée au paquet avant qu'un homme ne parte sur la route d'Edo pour le porter. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la bonne nouvelle et surtout recevoir un avis favorable de l'Empereur pour enfin passer à l'action.

Faustine se réveillait assez difficilement, elle avait mieux dormi mais ses yeux lui faisaient encore mal. Elle tâtait la place à côté d'elle qui fut froide. Elle se doutait que son époux était déjà levé depuis une heure ou deux maintenant. Sa vue baissait encore, elle voyait à peine la lumière du jour dans la chambre. Elle se redressait en essuyant ses yeux puis, elle tâtait à côté d'elle avant de mettre la main sur une canne.

Akira avait dû lui en faire fabriquer une l'année d'avant quand la jeune femme ne voyait plus assez clair pour voir les gens ou les murs. Elle se levait avant d'avancer doucement dans la pièce, ayant prit ses repères depuis le temps. Elle savait combien de pas elle devait faire pour aller jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Combien au lit, à l'armoire ou à la porte de sa chambre. Tous les objets étaient rangés dans l'ordre pour lui facilité la tâche.

Une fois, une des domestiques avait voulue faire une blague. Elle fut d'assez mauvais goût et rabaissant pour Faustine. Elle avait tout mélangé ses objets et la jeune femme n'était vraiment pas présentable. Akira fut tellement furieux que la domestique fut punie très fortement pour ça. Depuis ce jour, plus personne n'osait se jouer de Faustine. Miniera s'occupait beaucoup d'Emiko et ne se serait jamais permise une telle folie.

Faustine finissait de se laver seule avant de commencer à se brosser les cheveux. Akira lui avait autorisé de les laisser juste attachés en queue de cheval à cause de sa cécité. Il comprenait très bien qu'elle voulait se débrouiller seule. Mais pour s'habiller, elle dû admettre qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Un kimono était une vraie torture à pleine vue alors quand on ne voyait plus rien… c'était pire qu'un calvaire pour la jeune femme.

Une jeune domestique vint l'aidée pour enfiler tous ces amas de tissus. Elle l'aidait aussi à se maquiller légèrement avant de lui mettre ses zoris. Akira avait fait teindre ses cheveux en noir car il avait peur qu'à force on ne la reconnaisse vraiment. Et vu les passages fréquents de ces dernières années, il préférait jouer sur la sureté. Elle ressemblait maintenant à ces japonais endémiques du nord du pays qui avaient les yeux bleus.

On lui donnait son éventail noir et argent ainsi que sa canne. Faustine était enfin prête à sortir de sa chambre. Elle allait se diriger vers la sortie avant qu'une autre domestique n'entre avec un paquet bien emballé :

\- Mizuki-hime, un des seigneurs vous à fait parvenir un cadeau. Vu le poids, il doit s'agir d'un kimono. Voulez-vous le voir ?

\- Plus tard, il faut que je rejoigne mon époux pour déjeuner. Pose-le sur la chaise, je l'ouvrirai à mon retour.

\- Bien Mizuki-hime…

Elle déposait le paquet pendant que Faustine passait la porte de la chambre. Elle tournait sur sa gauche en comptant minutieusement chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans les couloirs. Une domestique la suivait toujours au cas où si elle se perdait. Miniera l'aperçue de loin avec Emiko. La jeune fille de onze ans maintenant se précipitait vers sa mère avant de serrer sa taille comme à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait :

\- Emiko… comment va ma fille aujourd'hui ?

\- Je vais bien mère… est-ce que tu m'accompagneras dans les jardins après ? Tenshi va bientôt passer ses katas et je voudrais voir ça.

\- D'accord, on ira après mon déjeuner.

La jeune fille souriait un peu avant de partir avec Miniera. Faustine continuait d'avancer avant d'aller dans la grande salle à manger. Akira l'y attendait comme prévu. L'homme se levait avant d'aller vers son épouse. Il lui baisait tendrement la main avant de la guider vers la table et l'aider à s'y asseoir :

\- Comment va mon épouse ce matin ?

\- Bien, un peu mal mais ça va comparer à d'habitude.

\- C'est signe de guérison mon aimée… je suis toujours ravi et honoré de t'avoir près de moi, je n'ai jamais été déçu.

Elle fit un mince sourire sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Elle avait apprit à accepter les flatteries de son époux bien que des fois, elles étaient assez exagérées. Mais elle avait apprit aussi à le suivre et à faire ce qu'il voulait. De toute façon, sa vie continuerait et se terminerait sûrement ainsi. Elle savait qu'il avait sûrement une ou deux aventures à côté mais il ne les gardait pas comme il l'avait fait avec ses anciennes maitresses. Mais il était amoureux de sa femme, ça n'était pas un mythe.

Le couple mangeait en silence, ça avait toujours été ainsi le matin et même à chaque repas. Akira détestait être dérangé pendant ces moments-là et Faustine n'était pas une grande bavarde. L'homme ne cessait de jeter des regards envieux sur elle. Il approchait en vitesse de la cinquantaine et il était ravi d'avoir une épouse aussi jeune bien qu'elle n'avait plus dix-huit ans comme la première fois qu'il l'avait prise. Mais sa beauté restait toujours intacte.

Après le repas, la jeune femme se levait avec son aide, il l'accompagnait jusque là où elle voulait aller. Emiko et Miniera étaient déjà dans les jardins du palais, assises sur un banc sous un majestueux cerisier qui allait bientôt être en fleur. L'homme l'aidait à s'asseoir avant de la laisser après son fameux baiser sur la joue de sa femme. Emiko se serrait à sa mère comme à son habitude, plus loin, Tenshi passait ses katas avec son maitre d'armes.

Miniera regardait sa maitresse, même si cette dernière ne voyait plus rien, rien ne l'empêchait d'aller voir son fils pour faire une sorte d'encouragement. Le jeune garçon était toujours honoré de voir sa mère se déplacer pour lui chaque jours ou quand elle le pouvait. Même quand elle avait souffert le martyre, elle avait été là pour lui. Tenshi s'approchait des trois femmes avant de s'incliner poliment devant sa mère :

\- Mère, tu as pu venir.

\- Bien sûr mon fils, je ne voudrais pas rater les progrès de mon garçon.

\- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour voir à quel point tu grandis. Viens là que je te souhaite bonne chance.

Il s'approchait de sa mère avant d'aller dans ses bras. On lui avait apprit à ne plus ressentir quoique ce soit. Mais envers elle, il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'elle était sa mère et qu'elle comptait énormément pour lui ainsi que sa petite sœur. Si Faustine disparaissait un jour, il devrait la protéger comme il le lui avait promit. La jeune femme caressait les cheveux longs de son fils avant de lui baiser le front :

\- Aller, va donc nous mettre ton maitre au sol.

\- Bien mère !

Elle sourit avant qu'il ne reparte à sa place. Elle était si heureuse avec ses enfants. Akira retournait vite fait dans leur chambre, il devait récupérer quelques affaires pour une de ses réunions. Le paquet du kimono n'échappait pas à sa vue. Il s'en approchait, il était curieux de savoir ce que c'était. Il vit une lettre tenue dans le pli du paquet. Il la prit délicatement en main avant de l'ouvrir, il commençait à la lire en fronçant les sourcils :

 _« Voici un présent pour vous Hime-sama. Le plus beau kimono du pays pour la plus belle femme de ces terres. Acceptez Madame mes sincères salutations et mon modeste présent en espérant vous le voir porter un jour. »_

C'était signé de la main d'un seigneur dont Akira ne connaissait même pas le nom. Sûrement un nouveau seigneur mais il n'appréciait pas qu'un homme, autre que lui, offre des choses à sa femme. Surtout des choses soit disant plus belles que les siennes. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir le colis. Il le prit sous son bras avant de croiser une domestique :

\- Débarrassez-moi de ça. Et si d'autres cadeaux viennent pour ma femme de la part d'un homme, qu'on les jette.

\- Bien, Akira-sama…

Il lui tendit le paquet avant de partir sans un mot de plus jusqu'à sa réunion. La jeune domestique fut curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour rejoindre là où elle dormait. Deux autres filles étaient présentes à ce moment-là. Elle entrait dans son dortoir avant de poser le paquet sur son futon et de l'ouvrir délicatement. Elle pu y découvrir un magnifique kimono de soie. Il avait dû coûter très cher au seigneur qui l'avait fait faire.

Les deux autres filles, très curieuses, s'approchaient à leur tour pour voir ce merveilleux présent :

\- Oh mon dieu… Akira-sama aurait pu se faire de l'argent dessus.

\- C'est lui qui te l'a donné ?

\- Oui, c'était un cadeau pour son épouse mais il est tellement jaloux qu'il m'a demandé de m'en débarrasser. Mais j'ai envie de le garder, il est si beau…

\- Si le seigneur te voit avec une si belle pièce, il va croire que tu l'as volée. Autant s'en débarrasser. Sinon, tu risques d'être punie sévèrement.

\- Oui, mais rien ne m'empêche de l'essayer et de m'en débarrasser après. je veux savoir ce que ça fait de porter un tel vêtement.

Les autres femmes n'étaient pas contre, il n'y avait rien de mal à essayer un vêtement. Elles se battaient presque pour savoir qui allait l'essayer en premier. La première se déshabillait en vitesse avant d'enfiler le kimono et de se regarder dans un miroir :

\- Je ressemble à une princesse comme Mizuki-hime !

\- Je suis sûre qu'il ira mieux sur moi ! Aller enlève-le que je l'essaie moi aussi !

La jeune domestique se débarrassait de son kimono avant de le passer à la deuxième fille qui s'était elle aussi déjà déshabillée. Elle l'enfilait à son tour pendant que la troisième attendait son tour impatiemment. La deuxième se pavanait devant le miroir :

\- Je le savais, il me va mieux à moi ! Mais je dois m'en débarrasser, quel dommage !

Elle s'en défaisait avant de poser son regard sur la première. La jeune femme se grattait la peau et elle était couverte de plaques rouges :

\- J'avais raison, tu n'es pas faite pour porter des habits de princesse, la preuve, tu en fais une allergie !

\- Tais-toi… ça me brûle déjà assez comme ça…

La troisième ne perdit pas de temps pour mettre le kimono une dernière fois. Elle faisait comme les deux autres, elle s'admirait dans le miroir. La première avait cette impression de brûler littéralement, sa peau était couverte de plaques rouge-sang et du pus commençait d'ailleurs à apparaitre. La deuxième commençait à développer les mêmes symptômes. Elle poussait sa camarade du miroir pour se regarder dedans :

\- Oh mon dieu ! Ma peau ! Ma belle peau !

La troisième se débarrassait en vitesse du kimono mais c'était bien trop tard, elle n'aurait même pas dû y toucher. Elle aussi commençait à avoir la peau qui brûlait. La première domestique criait de douleur tant que ça lui faisait mal et ses brûlures s'empiraient à en devenir noires. La deuxième n'était pas au mieux de sa forme non plus. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on n'obéissait pas aux ordres et elles en payaient le prix.

La deuxième s'effondrait devant le miroir en pleurant de douleur et sa beauté qui s'envolait. La troisième sortie de la pièce à moitié nue. Elle courait dans les couloirs en criant, elle ne voulait pas mourir et espérait qu'un médecin puisse la soigner. Les gardes entendaient son cri et ne mirent pas longtemps à la rejoindre. La jeune femme s'effondrait à leurs pieds, sa peau commençait déjà à changer.

Aucuns des hommes n'osaient l'approcher en voyant ça :

\- Pitié… appelez un médecin… je ne veux pas mourir…

Les gardes l'empêchaient de les approcher, ce mal leur était inconnu et ils ne voulaient pas être infectés eux aussi. Un médecin arrivait peu de temps après mais c'était déjà pratiquement trop tard. La jeune femme agonisait de ses brûlures. On lui demandait ce qu'il s'était passé et elle a juste dit le mot kimono avant de perdre connaissance. Trois filles venaient de mourir, juste pour un simple kimono trop beau.

Faustine était encore dans les jardins quand deux gardes arrivaient près d'elle. Ils s'inclinaient devant elle en murmurant :

\- Mizuki-hime, le seigneur Akira vous demande de toutes urgences… Votre fille ainsi que votre fils doivent rejoindre leurs appartements jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Bien…

Elle prit sa canne avant de se relevait difficilement. Miniera allait voir Tenshi et son maitre d'armes pour donner les ordres du Shogun. Elle emmenait les deux enfants pendant que Faustine fut accompagnée par les deux hommes. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait pour que son époux la convoque aussi vite et qu'ils fassent mettre ses enfants dans leurs appartements. Un des hommes ouvrit la porte de la grande salle qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

Akira était assit au fond, en haut de quelques marches. La jeune femme passait la porte avant que son époux ne se lève et vint vers elle :

\- Akira, que se passe t-il ?

\- Encore une tentative… Viens.

Les hommes les laissaient seuls pendant qu'Akira emmenait sa femme jusqu'aux escaliers et l'aide à les monter avant de la faire asseoir sur un zabuton confortable. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, trois hommes entraient dans la salle. C'étaient trois prêtres du temple principal de la ville. Akira les regardait entrer, gardant son masque de froideur sur le visage. Les trois hommes de culte s'inclinaient devant eux avant de s'approcher.

Akira s'installait près de Faustine pendant que les trois prêtres se mirent à genoux sur les tatamis après avoir retirés leurs zoris :

\- Un kimono a été envoyé à ma femme. Un kimono maléfique. Heureusement que j'ai eu une intuition et m'en suis débarrassé par une de mes domestiques. Mais elle a désobéit à mes ordres, au lieu de s'en débarrasser, elle et deux de ses camarades ont jugés drôle de l'essayer. Les trois femmes sont mortes au bout de quelques minutes avec la peau aussi noire que le charbon.

\- Il est vraisemblable que ce kimono soit maudit mon seigneur… un kimono sûrement fait par le diable lui-même. Nous nous dévouons pour le purifier du mal tel est notre devoir.

\- Faites ce que vous avez à faire, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce kimono maudit. Et qu'il quitte vite les lieux, je ne veux pas qu'il porte préjudice à ma tendre épouse.

Ils s'inclinaient encore devant le Shogun avant de se lever et de remettre leurs zoris avant de les laisser seuls à nouveau. Faustine mit sa main contre sa bouche en laissant s'échapper quelques larmes. On avait encore voulu la tuer, elle se demandait quand cette folie allait s'arrêter. Akira regardait sa femme avant de la serrer contre lui en caressant ses cheveux, si ça venait encore des Uchiha, il allait devoir être plus dur.

Deux jours passaient et Madara était plus que furieux. Il avait eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé pour le kimono. Il était dégoûté d'avoir usé autant d'argent et d'espoir dans un kimono qui n'avait même pas été porté par la femme d'Akira. Cette femme avait la chance des dieux se disait-il. Oui, elle devait être bénie d'eux pour échapper à la mort comme elle l'avait fait. Il se promettait qu'il lui couperait lui-même la tête pour être sûr qu'elle n'ait plus autant de chance.

Pour soulager sa colère, l'homme décidait d'aller à la rivière pour réfléchir et se concentrer en paix. Enfin, il y allait surtout pour « lui » parler. Il pensait que l'esprit de Mizuki était dans cette rivière depuis douze ans maintenant. Et quand il voulait parler à son frère, il allait au cimetière mais là, il avait besoin de partager ses doutes avec l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il s'assit juste au bord, regardant les remous de l'eau.

Il jetait dedans quelques fleurs à son attention :

\- Ça fait déjà douze ans Mizuki… j'aurais aimé que tu restes à mes côtés… je sais que j'ai été brutal avec toi mais je voulais juste que tu vois à quel point j'avais apprit à t'aimer alors qu'au départ, ce n'était pas tellement ça… je t'en supplie… je te demande de me guider pour venger Izuna et pour retrouver Tenshi… j'avais promit à Izuna de le protéger et je suis sûr que tu sais où il est…

Il se tut avant de fermer les yeux, il essayait de visualiser son visage qui s'effaçait petit à petit au fil des années et sa voix, il l'avait pratiquement oublié à force. Il avait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, ça lui échappait. Oui, il voulait ce signe d'elle, un signe qu'elle l'avait entendue… des bruits de pas se fit entendre derrière lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et tournait la tête avant de voir Hashirama, un parchemin dans la main :

\- Madara, l'Empereur a répondu, c'est l'heure de vérité.


	39. Chapter 39: L'accord

**Hello, je voulais m'excuser de mon retard mais je viens de reprendre les études et j'ai été très malade cette semaine. pour me faire pardonner, je poste le reste de la fiction. je n'aurais plus le temps d'écrire pour le moment et ça me chagrine. donc ce sera sûrement ma dernière fanfic avant quelques temps. je voulais tous vous remercier de m'avoir lue et suivie, ça m'a fait super plaisir... je suis triste mais c'est ainsi.**

* * *

L'Uchiha posait ses yeux sur le parchemin, il le tenait enfin en main, déroulé. Hashirama regardait par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Madara avait dû relire plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper. Il ne voulait pas mal interpréter ce qu'il y avait d'écrit… mais non, c'était bien clair et concis. Même Hashirama avait cru mal lire et pourtant, l'Empereur venait de leur donner leur chance :

 _« Uchiha-san, Senju-san_

 _Je viens à peine de reprendre le poste de mon frère ainé mais votre parchemin me montre à quel point le Shogunat de ces dernières années nuit à notre pays. Je tolère la présence d'une force militaire mais pas de l'abus dont elle fait preuve… Je vous invite donc à éliminer le problème. Je vous ferais parvenir quelques hommes armés pour vous soutenir dans votre quête. Si vous réussissez votre mission, nous nous rencontrerons pour discuter d'un éventuel grade._

 _Tous mes encouragements._

 _Go-Sai, Empereur du Japon »_

Madara posait le parchemin sur le bureau avant de regarder Hashirama, c'était une occasion inespérée pour sauver les deux clans qui étaient mis à mal à cause du Shogun :

\- Prépare tes hommes… nous partons dans une heure.

\- Si tôt ? Tu n'as même pas de plan et…

\- Nous avons trois jours pour y réfléchir, dans trois jours, nous serons à Edo et le Shogun sera mort. Nous n'allons pas utiliser notre grade de samouraï mais le grade ingrat.

\- Je vois…

Le Senju quittait ensuite le bureau de Madara, il était un des seuls à être ici, les autres Senju avaient préférés rester en dehors du territoire Uchiha qui s'était beaucoup agrandi depuis la mort du Daimyo de la main de Madara. Il était devenu le maitre incontesté des lieux et aucun clan n'avait osé le défier. Mais Hashirama évitait d'y penser, maintenant, ils avaient le feu vert de l'Empereur en personne et ils n'allaient sûrement pas passer à côté.

La sécurité au palais avait encore été un peu plus renforcée. Plus rien ne devait entrer sans être fouillé minutieusement par les gardes. Les domestiques et les gens qui entraient dans les lieux étaient maintenant fouillés constamment, même ceux à qui Akira avait donné sa confiance avant toute cette histoire. Les Uchiha en voulaient à sa femme et il allait essayer de découvrir pourquoi. Il ne supportait plus cette situation et elle non plus.

Faustine s'était repliée dans ses appartements, elle ne voulait plus en sortir, elle avait peur que la troisième fois soit la bonne. Voilà maintenant cinq jours qu'elle y était. Seuls Miniera et ses enfants pouvaient entrer dans les lieux, elle refusait les autres domestiques. Miniera lui apportait elle-même son repas en même temps qu'elle s'occupait d'Emiko. Elle aussi ne supportait plus l'ambiance des lieux, un jour, elle allait finir par retrouver sa maitresse raide morte si ça continuait.

Akira venait la voir assez souvent en lui disant qu'elle pouvait sortir dans les jardins, qu'elle ne craignait rien… mais rien n'y faisait, elle restait buttée à l'idée qu'elle allait y passer un jour et sûrement dans de plus atroces souffrances que ces pauvres filles. Elle se disait que les dieux en avaient après elle à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait prit de mauvaises décisions et elle le payait aujourd'hui.

Elle était couchée dans son futon, encore en habits de nuit alors que la matinée était bien entamée. Elle n'avait pas du tout bougé de place et son repas n'était même pas entamé. Elle avait même peur de se faire empoisonner par ça. Sa vue baissait de plus en plus, elle ne voyait presque plus la lumière du jour. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Akira entrait. L'homme posait son regard sur la forme repliée sur elle-même dans le futon.

Il soupirait légèrement, il voulait qu'elle sorte. Il refermait la porte derrière lui avant de marcher doucement jusqu'à elle. Elle l'entendait mais ne disait rien, il s'assit près d'elle avant de passer sa main sur son visage de porcelaine :

\- Mizuki, il faut sortir, ça fait déjà cinq jours que tu es là.

\- Ne m'y force pas Akira… je ne peux pas…

\- Tu crèves de trouille alors que je t'ai connu plus forte que ça… Les gens d'Edo ont besoin de te voir, être rassurés sur l'état de la femme du Shogun.

\- Je suis aveugle… comment veux-tu que les gens soient rassurés s'ils me voient ainsi…

\- Tant que tu es débout, ça leur suffit amplement… cet après-midi, je dois aller en ville pour défiler, tu viendras avec moi.

Il lui baisait doucement la joue avant de se redresser. Il savait que la seule chose qui pouvait marcher était de la forcer. Puis, il quittait à nouveau la chambre en ordonnant à deux domestiques de s'occuper de sa femme et surtout de lui reteindre les cheveux, la couleur du noir partait de plus en plus. Après tout, ça n'était qu'un mélange d'encre et de pâte. Ils n'avaient trouvés que ça pour les cheveux de la jeune femme. Akira ne voulait pas de perruque, il trouvait ça vraiment impersonnel.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la chambre avant d'aller aider Faustine à se lever de son futon. Elle dû s'accrocher à l'une d'elle pour la suivre avant qu'on ne l'emmène dans une salle d'eau. Et elle dû se laisser faire pour le reste, on lui avait apporté le plus beau de ses kimonos ainsi que les plus belles parures. On la lavait soigneusement, on lui teignait les cheveux, la maquillait, la coiffait… elle était une véritable petite poupée entre leurs mains.

Elle l'avait toujours été depuis son arrivée.

A la fin, elle était parfaitement prête bien qu'elle était encore fatiguée. On lui donnait son éventail avant de lui donner sa canne. Elle soupirait légèrement avant qu'on ne l'aide à sortir de ses appartements. Une des jeunes femmes la guidait dans les couloirs, Emiko y était avec Miniera. La jeune fille âgée de onze ans maintenant se précipitait vers sa mère avant de lui serrer encore la taille comme elle le faisait à chaque fois :

\- Mère, je suis si contente de te voir… tu viens manger avec nous ?

\- Je pense ne pas avoir le choix…

Elle levait une main avant de caresser ses cheveux. Enfin pas totalement, la jeune fille était aussi décorée de parure. Akira avait prévu de la sortir elle aussi. Miniera regardait la jeune fille :

\- Emiko-hime… lâchez votre mère, vous devez aller manger. Votre beau-père ne supporte pas le retard.

La ténébreuse soupirait, elle détestait les dictas de la cour mais elle n'avait pas le choix de s'y plier. Elle lâchait à contrecœur sa mère avant de rejoindre Miniera. Faustine continuait son chemin avec la domestique jusqu'à rejoindre la grande salle à manger. Emiko rejoignait sa place à côté de sa mère. Miniera partie de la salle entre temps pendant qu'Akira emmenait Faustine à sa place pour être tranquille tous les trois.

Akira était heureux, ce soir, le kimono maudit allait être brûlé comme prévu par les hommes de culte. Il avait hâte de se débarrasser d'une telle calamité. Comme ça ce kimono ne tuera plus qui que ce soit. Et il avait hâte aussi de lancer ses troupes sur les deux clans. Il avait fini ses plans et comptaient faire ça d'ici quelques jours avant que l'Empereur ne se pose trop de question sur tous ses agissements.

Emiko levait son regard sur son beau-père, elle le trouvait de plus en plus vieux comparé à sa mère qui ne semblait pas vieillir une seule seconde. Mais elle s'abstenait de faire le moindre commentaire sur quoique ce soit car elle savait qu'elle aurait une grosse punition. Elle détournait le regard :

\- Akira-san…

L'homme tournait le regard sur elle, un regard toujours particulier, figé entre la froideur et la suffisance :

\- Oui, Emiko ?

\- Cet après-midi, Tenshi nous accompagnera à la sortie ?

\- Il sera là mais en qualité d'apprenti samouraï, il s'assurera de votre protection avec ses ainés.

\- Oh… et quand sera-t-il samouraï ?

\- Quand il sera un peu plus vieux bien qu'il se débrouille vraiment très bien pour son âge.

Elle sourit, elle avait hâte que son frère finisse sa formation de samouraï, elle le voyait très peu et ça lui faisait mal. Les seules fois où elle le voyait c'était à son entrainement ou au coucher. Elle se souvenait qu'on avait éloigné le jeune garçon sur cette voie avant qu'il puisse à peine épeler son premier mot. Ils avaient essayé de lui faire refouler ses sentiments envers sa famille pour être plus fort mais Tenshi aimait sa mère et sa petite sœur plus que tout au monde et aucunes formations ne sauraient le changer là-dessus.

L'après-midi pointait le bout de son nez et Madara était silencieusement caché dans la forêt près d'Edo. Il préparait un début de plan avec Hashirama et quelques hommes. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, pour le moment. L'autres groupes d'hommes s'étaient dispatché dans le reste de la forêt, ils attendraient qu'on leur donne le signal d'intervenir. Seuls Madara, Hashirama et deux ou trois Uchiha et Senju entreraient dans la capitale pour faire du repérage.

Madara se débarrassait de ses vêtements ainsi que de ses armes, il les récupérerait quand il reviendrait de la capitale. Hashirama et ceux qui les accompagnaient en firent de même, l'ainé Uchiha s'était assuré de changer aussi leurs papiers pour entrer facilement dans la ville. Madara mit un chapeau typique du pays sur la tête en l'attachant sous son menton. Au moins ça lui cacherait un peu le visage.

Dès qu'ils furent prêts, ils sortirent de la forêt avant de reprendre la route principale d'Edo. Ils portaient sur eux des sacs de riz ou des lapins morts pour faire croire qu'ils venaient les revendre sur le marché ou à des particuliers. Ils marchaient calmement pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, ça n'était pas le moment, si proche du but. Ils pouvaient apercevoir le poste de garde, tout le monde était fouillé sans exception, surtout aujourd'hui.

Deux gardes les arrêtaient avant de les fouiller et de regarder ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs sacs. Ils ne virent aucunes armes :

\- Pourquoi venez-vous à Edo ? demandait un des hommes.

\- Nous apportons nos commandes, des particuliers de cuisine nous l'ont demandé.

\- Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

Madara savait qu'ils fouilleraient tous, il sortit plusieurs rouleaux, écrits par lui-même évidement. Hashirama connaissait si bien Edo qu'il avait pu citer quelques particuliers de cuisine qui se faisaient régulièrement livrer, c'était ça être un samouraï, tout savoir sur tout le monde. L'homme prit les rouleaux et les lisait silencieusement avant de leur rendre :

\- Vous avez renforcé votre sécurité, y a-t-il un évènement particulier ? demandait le Senju.

\- Le Shogun et sa femme sortent pour voir les gens, nous devons tout fouiller. Profitez-en pour aller les voir, il est de plus en plus rare qu'ils sortent ainsi.

\- Oh ? Nous ne sommes pas tellement au courant, nous venons de très loin.

Le garde était assez bavard pendant que les autres continuaient de contrôler les gens :

\- C'est que la femme du Shogun est presqu'aveugle. Et il y a quelques jours, on a essayé d'attenter à sa vie… pauvre femme, elle qui est pourtant si gentille…

\- C'est vrai que c'est terrible… disait Madara sans une once de remord pour ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Surtout qu'elle a deux jeunes enfants et que son fils ainé est sur le point de devenir un bon samouraï.

\- Deux enfants ? Le Shogun avait pourtant avoué de lui-même qu'il ne pouvait en avoir.

\- Ce sont ses enfants à elle… désolé je dois vous laisser, il y a beaucoup de monde.

Il partit assez vite, Madara échangeait un regard avec Hashirama avant d'entrer dans la cité. Il y avait énormément de monde ici, surtout beaucoup de civils. Les samouraïs se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Comme Edo était pacifié, les forces militaires étaient de moins en moins utiles. La plupart des samouraïs s'étaient mit à l'art pour avoir plus d'argent car leurs pensions ne suffisaient pas souvent à subvenir à leurs besoins.

Quelques rares privilégiés pouvaient encore avoir une bonne rente et rester au service d'un maître comme le Shogun ou les Daimyos.

Madara marchait calmement en commençant son repérage. Les hommes se séparaient dans la ville pour voir où était le maximum des hommes regroupés en dehors du palais du Shogun. Il retenait parfaitement tous les endroits concernés ainsi que le nombre approximatif d'hommes. Puis, il commençait à se rapprocher du centre, là où il était convenu qu'il devait se retrouver avec Hashirama et les autres hommes.

Il y avait énormément de monde, il en concluait que le Shogun ne devait pas être loin car il pouvait voir la garde de celui-ci essayer de maintenir les gens à une distance raisonnable. Il se rapprochait petit à petit, n'hésitant pas à pousser quelques personnes au passage. Il pouvait voir le chemin dégagé devant lui. La garde rapprochée d'Akira marchait devant eux, il pouvait le voir sur son cheval noir pendant qu'une chaise luxueuse, portée par quatre hommes suivait.

Elle était couverte d'un voile semi-transparent, il pouvait voir l'ombre de la femme du Shogun derrière. Il y avait une deuxième ombres plus petite près d'elle, sans doute un de ses enfants. Les gens les acclamaient enfin, c'était une obligation. Il regardait encore cette chaise et vit un jeune garçon, âgé sûrement de onze ou douze ans, marcher à côté. Il était armé comme un apprenti samouraï, c'était lui le deuxième. Quel honneur de protéger sa mère pensait Madara.

Il pouvait voir que le bas de son visage était caché, il se demandait bien pourquoi. Il remarquait ensuite ses cheveux cendrés et ce regard noir particulier. Mais non, il se disait que c'était impossible. A moins que la mère ne soit Miniera car elle avait emmené Tenshi avec elle. Et sûrement qu'elle avait eu un enfant d'un autre… tout se mélangeait dans sa tête… pour lui, ce qui était sûr, c'était que sa Mizuki était morte mais pas son fils ni cette garce de domestique qui avait sûrement préférer se caser auprès du Shogun.

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune garçon ici, s'il avait le sharingan, ça en profiterait au Shogun, il ne voulait pas. Il allait se mettre sur la route avant qu'on lui attrape le poignet. Il se retournait avant de voir Hashirama le regarder :

\- Pas maintenant Madara…

Il grognait avant de se retirer de son étreinte et de sortir de la foule. Il se promettait d'y retourner et de se venger une bonne fois pour toute. Il marchait rapidement jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, repassant par le poste de contrôle. Hashirama et les autres le suivaient sans rien dire avant de retourner dans la forêt. L'Uchiha retirait son chapeau avant de le lancer plus loin et de s'asseoir, ça y est, il était vraiment furieux.

Hashirama vint vers lui avant de s'asseoir :

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Le garçon… c'est Tenshi… je l'ai reconnu immédiatement… la femme du Shogun, je suis sûr que c'est l'ancienne domestique de Mizuki.

\- Je vois… tu pourras le récupérer plus tard mais s'il te plait, ne perds pas ton sang-froid maintenant alors qu'on atteint le but.

\- Hm…

Il soupirait un peu, il avait hâte maintenant d'aller là-bas pour récupérer Tenshi et tuer une bonne fois pour toute la femme qu'il prenait pour Miniera. Il continuait de réfléchir avant de sentir une légère brise de vent, une brise chargée de l'odeur de la pluie. Il levait la tête vers le haut des arbres avant de voir leurs sommets se secouer assez fortement pour une fin d'hiver. Mais il se disait que ça n'était sûrement pas grand-chose.

Le défilé dura presque trois heures avant que Faustine ne retourne au palais. Elle avait quand même eue peur qu'il se passe quelque chose et puis, non. Tout s'était parfaitement bien passé. Emiko la serrait comme à son habitude, elle ne voulait pas lâcher sa mère une seule seconde. Tenshi arrivait près d'elle dès qu'elle mit un pied au sol. Il vint l'aider pour ne pas qu'elle chute avant de lui donner sa canne.

La jeune mère caressait les cheveux de son fils en souriant légèrement. Il la laissait faire, savourant ce que sa mère pouvait lui donner avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui. Akira descendit de son cheval avant qu'il ne soit emmené par l'écuyer. L'homme s'approchait de sa femme avant de lui baiser la joue doucement :

\- J'espère que ça t'as fait un peu de bien de sortir.

\- Un peu, oui.

Il prit son bras avant de l'emmener dans le palais. Emiko s'amusait à embêter son frère avant que Miniera ne vienne vers eux :

\- Emiko-hime, il est l'heure de rentrer, le thé va être servi.

\- Hm… et Tenshi il vient ?

\- Je dois encore m'entrainer Emiko, je te verrais plus tard.

Il tirait sur son masque avant de lui baiser le front. Il aimait beaucoup sa sœur, puis, il le remit avant de rejoindre son maitre d'armes. Elle soupirait, elle aurait tellement aimée le voir plus souvent. Miniera l'emmenait ensuite à l'intérieur mais la jeune fille n'espérait qu'une chose, partir du palais un jour. Elle détestait cet endroit et elle savait que c'était tout ça qui avait rendu sa mère malade, elle se promettait de partir avec elle et son frère un jour.

Ce jour était sûrement plus proche qu'elle ne pouvait le croire.

Dans le temple de la ville, les hommes de culte se préparaient à sacrifier le kimono qui avait fait tant de mal au palais. Il avait été soigneusement mit dans un emballage pour que personne n'y touche. Pendant quelques jours, ils avaient priés et purifié le vêtement ainsi que les lieux pour que le mal ne s'en imprègne pas. Et après ces jours assez compliqués, l'heure était enfin venue pour eux de se débarrasser de ce vêtement magnifique.

Ils avaient allumés un feu dans la cour du temple, ils se mirent en place pour la cérémonie pendant que l'un d'eux amenait le vêtement du diable au bout d'un bâton assez long. Le feu brûlait dans une coupe de métal tenu par des trépieds. L'homme approchait le vêtement de la coupe :

\- Que ce vêtement soit à jamais purifié ! Et que le diable en soit chassé !

Les autres priaient encore pendant qu'il approchait plus le vêtement pour le mettre dans le feu et retirer son bâton. Des flammes vertes sortirent du vêtement quand il brûlait, un signe pour eux que ça n'était pas le vêtement créé par la main de l'homme. Mais ça n'était que l'effet du feu sur certains tissus et surtout sur le poison qui avait imprégné le kimono. Ils le regardaient se consumer lentement, heureux qu'il disparaisse à jamais.

Et puis, un vent violent se mit à souffler de nulle part, ça n'était pas une tempête non plus mais le vent était quand même assez fort. La coupe qui tenait sur les trépieds se mit à tanguer avant de s'écraser au sol, répandant toutes les braises qu'elle contenait. Comme tout était de bois et de papiers, les lieux s'embrasèrent assez vite. L'année d'avant avait été si sèche que le bois des bâtiments en était impacté.

Avec le vent violent, le feu commençait à se propager au-delà du temple. Les maisons étaient construites si près les unes des autres que le feu n'avait pas de mal à les atteindre. Une épaisse fumée noire commençait à envahir quelques rues de la ville. Les pompiers de l'époque avaient beau être là, rien ne semblait arrêter ce feu monstrueux et dévastateur. Ça sera sûrement l'un des pires incendies que cette ville allait connaitre.

Faustine était dans la grande salle avec Akira, ils buvaient le thé ensemble. L'homme aimait avoir la présence de la jeune femme près de lui, ça l'aidait à rester sûrement plus calme. Il se l'avouait, cette femme était la seule après qui il n'avait pas eu de coup de sang. Il était vraiment comblé bien qu'il n'avait pas d'héritier. La jeune femme était plongée dans ses pensées avant de sentir une légère odeur de fumée.

Akira ne perdit pas de temps pour la sentir aussi. Il se demandait bien d'où ça venait surtout qu'il y avait une sorte d'odeur de viande… la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement, il relevait la tête avant de voir un de ses hommes entrer, paniqué et essoufflé. Il fronçait les sourcils, il allait répliquer que ça n'était pas des manières de venir voir son seigneur. Mais l'homme prit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit :

\- Akira-sama… Edo… Edo est en feu !


	40. Chapter 40: Embrase-toi Edo

\- Ce n'est pas possible… comment ça à pu arriver…

Akira était devant une des fenêtres du palais et regardait impuissamment le feu qui prenait de l'ampleur dans la ville. Le vent soufflait encore, propageant les flammes plus loin vers d'autres maisons et bâtiments. Le palais était plus loin mais des hommes se préparaient à aller couper la route du feu si ça changeait de direction. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part observer, des milliers de gens allaient mourir et il le savait.

Faustine se levait de sa place en s'aidant de sa canne, elle marchait difficilement vers lui avant de prendre son bras :

\- Il est si grand que ça ?

\- C'est le pire de ces dernières années… j'espère qu'ils pourront l'éteindre assez vite.

Elle ne disait rien, sa vue baissait de plus en plus et impossible pour elle de voir l'étendu des dégâts. Elle espérait simplement que le feu ne vienne pas jusqu'à eux. Elle avait peur pour ses enfants :

\- Tu devrais aller manger Mizuki, je vais être très occupé pendant cet incendie.

\- D'accord…

Il lui baisait le front avant de l'emmener vers la porte de la salle. Il fit appeler une domestique pour s'occuper d'elle. La domestique prit son bras doucement avant de l'emmener sous le regard d'Akira. Cet incendie allait ruiner sa réputation et ça l'agaçait. Il croyait que c'était un incendie criminel orchestré par les Uchiha. Et si c'était le cas, il n'hésiterait pas à les pointer du doigt auprès de l'Empereur et de les faire tous exécuter.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'Empereur n'était plus de son côté et il ne le savait pas.

Avec cet incendie, tous les hommes avaient été mobilisés pour aller aider à l'éteindre. Tenshi se retrouvait sans son maitre d'armes qui avait dû partir lui aussi. Il rentrait assez vite dans le palais à la recherche de sa mère. Il entrait dans la grande salle à manger, il pu la voir avec sa petite sœur. Il soupirait légèrement avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il mit doucement sa main sur son épaule pour ne pas lui faire peur :

\- Mère, je vais rester près de toi, tous les hommes sont partis.

\- D'accord, ça sera mieux comme ça.

Elle caressait doucement la main de son fils avant qu'il n'aille s'asseoir lui aussi pour diner. Emiko ne disait rien, elle avait peur que le feu ne vienne jusque là mais on leur avait assuré que non. Le vent soufflait à l'opposé et qu'ils ne craignaient rien. Faustine continuait de manger en silence, elle voulait se débrouiller seule pour ça. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'on l'aide à manger, déjà qu'on l'aidait à s'habiller et qu'elle n'aimait pas ça.

Elle finissait quelques minutes plus tard et posait son bol sur la table avec ses baguettes. La jeune fille la regardait à nouveau :

\- Mère, est-ce que tu pourras nous raconter une histoire ?

\- Emiko, ça va être difficile, je ne peux plus lire mon ange.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'histoires… je voudrais une vraie histoire à toi, comme avant que tu sois malade.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vous raconter… je n'y connais pas grand-chose.

\- On veut savoir pourquoi tu es différente des autres, tu ne nous l'as jamais dit.

Elle soupirait, elle s'était gardée de dire à ses enfants la vérité sur elle. Ils savaient que leur vrai père était mort mais que ça. Elle n'avait jamais dit la vérité sur sa mort en question ni quoique ce soit sur le clan Uchiha ni sur elle… Tenshi n'était pas bête, il savait d'où venait leurs sharingans mais il n'avait jamais pu le lui demander tant ils étaient surveillés ! Et si ça leur échappait un jour, Akira serait capable de les tuer.

Et ça, Faustine ne le supporterait pas.

Mais les enfants en avaient marre qu'elle tourne autour du pot… de toute façon, un jour, ils sauraient la vérité et ils le prendraient sûrement très mal. Elle soupirait et se levait en s'aidant de sa canne. Les enfants en firent de même, Tenshi vint vers sa mère pour l'aider à marcher pour sortir de la pièce. Ils croisèrent Miniera pour qu'elle s'occupe des enfants mais Faustine lui demandait de ne pas le faire ce soir. Ils étaient assez grands pour s'habiller seuls pour une nuit.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, après tout, c'était sa maitresse qui décidait. Elle s'inclinait poliment avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée puis, elle partie dans sa chambre. Tenshi tirait sa mère jusqu'à leur chambre. Emiko allait s'asseoir dans son futon en faisant signe à son frère de l'amener là. Faustine s'assit, dos contre le mur de la pièce pendant que ses enfants s'assirent en face d'elle, prêts à l'écouter pour de bon.

La jeune femme soupirait avant de savoir où commencer :

\- Je ne suis pas japonaise. Je viens d'un pays très lointain qu'on nomme la France. C'est un pays en occident. Mon père était un homme des pays nordiques et ma mère était une française. Je suis née là-bas sous le nom de Faustine Lebel. Mon père était un pirate, avec ma mère, nous avions des champs à cultiver. On avait pleins de légumes qui ne poussent pas ici. Mon père revenait très rarement mais avec pleins de cadeaux et surtout de l'argent. Et un jour, ma mère m'annonçait que mon père ne reviendrait pas à la maison. J'avais huit ans et pendant des années j'ai espérée le revoir mais sans succès.

Ma mère est décédée quand j'avais quinze ans du tétanos. Je suis restée quelques temps seule jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, je décide de quitter la maison, plus rien ne m'y retenait. J'ai eue quelques petites galères et je suis montée sur un bateau pirate dans le but de retrouver mon père qui avait disparut sur les terres du Japon. Quand nous sommes arrivés, les hommes ont dévastés un petit village et des hommes plus importants sont venus pour nous tuer. Mais un homme me voulait et j'ai été retenue dans le clan Uchiha et mariée à lui.

\- Et ton papa, tu l'as revu ? demandait Emiko.

\- Oui, le clan Uchiha l'avait gardé pendant des mois avant de le relâcher mais il ne pouvait pas quitter le territoire. Il m'a apprit à parler, comprendre et écrire japonais. Et puis, il est mort… il y a eu des soucis entre le clan et l'ancien Shogun, le père d'Akira. Avec votre père, nous avions eu Tenshi et après, j'étais enceinte de toi mon petit ange. Mais votre père a été tué sur un champ de bataille… je me suis rendue au Shogun pour que toute cette folie cesse. Et je fuyais un homme, le frère de votre père.

Tenshi la regardait, ça le choquait d'apprendre tout ça, surtout d'un coup comme ça :

\- Mère… comment s'appelait notre père ?

\- Izuna, Izuna Uchiha… c'était un homme adorable, courageux, gentil… et vous mes enfants, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. Je suis sûre qu'il serait fier de vous. Mais j'ai espoir un jour qu'on sorte d'Edo. Akira et moi, ça n'est pas tellement de l'amour que nous partageons mais plus une relation geôlier à prisonnier….

\- Pourtant tu as l'air de l'aimer.

\- Je suis obligée de me forcer Tenshi, pour vous, pour le clan, je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai espoir qu'un jour que vous rentriez chez vous, dans votre vraie famille… pas enfermés ici.

Il soupirait légèrement, maintenant qu'il savait tout, il était partagé entre l'envie de fuir ou de rester finir sa formation et de s'échapper ensuite avec sa mère et sa sœur. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était elle. Elle était malade et il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Il se rapprochait d'elle avant d'aller dans ses bras. Emiko en fit de même et Faustine les serrait contre elle sans les lâcher une seule seconde :

\- Sachez que je vous aime tous les deux et que jamais rien ne nous séparera.

\- Nous aussi maman… on t'aime beaucoup.

Ils continuaient de la serrer, ils ne voulaient pas se défaire d'elle. Elle les berçait doucement contre elle pendant plus d'une bonne heure. Ils avaient finis par s'endormir contre elle. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, elle levait la tête sans voir qui c'était. Des bruits de pas approchaient d'elle avant qu'elle ne sente une main caresser sa joue :

\- Je t'ai cherchée partout disait Akira.

\- Désolé… j'avais besoin de voir les enfants.

\- Hm… je te ramène dans notre chambre… je serais occupé toute la nuit donc ne t'en fait pas.

Elle couchait ses enfants doucement avant de se lever avec l'aide de son époux. Elle attrapait sa canne avant de sortir avec lui. Il l'emmenait comme prévu dans leur chambre avant de l'aider à se déshabiller et à se démaquiller. Il lui fit enfiler son kimono de nuit avant d'aller la poser dans son futon :

\- Bonne nuit mon amour.

\- Bonne nuit, Akira.

Il lui baisait le front avant de quitter en vitesse la chambre. Elle soupirait, cette situation l'épuisait de plus en plus. Elle essayait de trouver le sommeil mais non, il ne venait pas. Le fait d'avoir tout dit aux enfants lui avait ravivé de douloureux souvenirs. Et ça l'empêchait de dormir. Elle se levait de son lit assez difficilement avant de compter ses pas jusqu'à l'armoire de la chambre. Elle l'ouvrit avant de tâter ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Elle mit sa main sur son ocarina, elle le serrait précieusement contre elle avant de retourner prudemment vers son futon. Elle se recouchait en tenant l'objet contre elle. Voilà quelques années qu'elle n'y avait pas touché, sa cécité l'en empêchait. Oh ! Elle pourrait en jouer mais son époux n'avait jamais été vraiment d'accord pour qu'elle joue d'un tel instrument, surtout qu'il n'était pas endémique du pays.

Elle continuait de le tenir contre elle avant de fermer les yeux. Elle pensait à son père ainsi qu'à son mari, tout ça était trop dur pour elle. Quelques larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, elle ne pourrait jamais les oublier. Elle finissait par être emportée par le sommeil bien que l'odeur de fumée fut plus proche. Elle cru entendre des cris mais elle ne s'en souciait pas, elle pensait que ça faisait partie de ses rêves qui arrivaient.

Madara n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la nuit était tombée et on le prévenait que seulement de ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait pas été inquiété par l'odeur de la fumée, les gens brûlaient souvent beaucoup de choses mais là… les flammes dansaient sous son regard, il était à l'entrée de la ville, il n'y avait plus d'homme pour en garder l'entrée. Ils étaient tous partis pour aller éteindre le feu qui se propageait à grande vitesse.

Les gens étaient complètement paniqués, ils couraient et hurlaient dans tous les sens. Certains étaient blessés, d'autres morts, portés par leurs proches. C'était le chaos total surtout qu'Edo était une ville immense. Il fut sortit de ses rêveries par une tape sur son épaule, il se retournait pour regarder Hashirama :

\- C'est dangereux d'y aller, le feu prend de partout.

\- Il le faut Hashirama, si cet enfoiré s'en sort, on devra tout recommencer ! Je suis prêt à prendre le risque, avec ou sans toi !

Il courait pour entrer dans la ville en feu. Avec ses sharingans, il saura bien trouver un moyen pour éviter les flammes pour atteindre le palais au plus vite. Hashirama grognait avant de le suivre avec quelques hommes pendant que d'autres étaient restés pour aider des civils. Madara courait entre les gens et les débris, plus ça prenait de l'ampleur et moins les gens pourraient entrer ou sortir de là. De plus, la fumée était bien suffisante pour les asphyxier.

Il se couvrait le visage avant de continuer, Hashirama et les autres en firent de même. Heureusement qu'ils avaient été formés pour ce genre de situation. Ils couraient sur de très longs mètres en direction du palais et il n'y avait encore que des flammes à perte de vue. Des gens couraient et criaient encore, même les hommes de la garde ne faisaient plus attention à qui que ce soit même à eux qui étaient pourtant des ennemis.

Des hommes couraient avec de l'eau plus loin devant eux :

\- Le palais prend feu ! Dépêchez-vous de l'éteindre !

Madara fronçait les sourcils et se dépêchait de courir là-bas. Pas de temps à perdre pour accomplir sa mission et surtout pour récupérer son neveu. Il pouvait voir des hommes courir de partout, essayant d'arroser le feu qui attaquait le palais. Ils avaient déjà mouillé avant les alentours mais ça n'avait pas suffit à tout stopper. Les gens étaient bien trop occupés pour se soucier de qui que ce soit. Madara entrait facilement dans la cour du palais.

Hashirama arrivait derrière avant de regarder le carnage :

\- Ça devient vraiment dangereux Madara.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé ton avis…

\- Ça a toujours été le cas en même temps.

Le ténébreux sourit légèrement, il n'y avait que lui qui le connaissait parfaitement en dehors de son petit frère. Il vit d'autres hommes arriver à cheval. Il les reconnaissait, c'était une partie de la garde de l'Empereur, comme il l'avait promit. Eux, ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour entrer dans le palais en passant devant le groupe de shinobis. Madara ne perdit pas de temps à son tour, il allait accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout.

Faustine dormait encore quand les premières fumées envahissaient la pièce. Elle avait sentie qu'elle était oppressée et c'était très douloureux. Ça lui brûlait les poumons, elle toussait beaucoup. Ça la réveillait et elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Il faisait plus chaud que la moyenne et personne n'était là. Elle pouvait entendre crier dans les couloirs et à l'extérieur. Elle se mit assise en serrant encore son ocarina.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'aventurer à l'aveuglette, elle ne voyait pratiquement plus rien et ça serait dangereux pour elle. Rester ici aussi mais elle était coincée. Elle priait les kamis de veiller sur ses enfants si elle venait à mourir. Elle se repliait sur elle-même en attendant la mort la prendre. La porte s'ouvrit violement et des pas de courses se firent entendre :

\- Mizuki-hime ! Le palais prend feu ! Il faut partir !

\- Et mes enfants ?! Où sont-ils ?!

\- On ne sait pas encore Madame, c'est la panique totale !

La domestique l'aidait à se lever en vitesse avant de la tirer en dehors de la chambre. Faustine la suivait comme elle le pouvait. Elle était pieds-nus et sentait le sol chaud sous ses pieds. Elle voulait juste voir ses enfants, les entendre. Le reste importait peu. Akira apparut au bout d'un couloir avant de se précipiter sur elle pour prendre sa main :

\- Partons, les flammes dévorent tout !

\- Mes enfants Akira ! Je veux mes enfants !

\- Mizuki ! Les flammes ont tout attaqué ! On ne peut plus rien faire maintenant !

La domestique partie en vitesse elle aussi. Akira ne laissait pas le choix à Faustine de le suivre. Il ne risquerait pas sa vie pour deux mômes en plus qui n'étaient pas les siens. La jeune mère était anéantie, si ses enfants mouraient, elle n'y survivrait pas ! Il finit par la tirer en dehors des couloirs en feu pendant que des cris s'élevaient encore dans les lieux.

Madara entrait dans le palais, les gens se bousculaient pour en sortir. Il essayait de voir si Tenshi n'en faisait pas partit mais il ne le voyait pas, pas plus que le Shogun et son épouse. Au diable ces deux là, il devait retrouver son neveu en priorité. Il courait dans les couloirs où il y avait de la fumée et du feu. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne dedans. Il ouvrait chaque pièce en l'appelant mais il n'entendait rien.

Il continuait ses recherches en espérant tomber sur lui.

Miniera courait avec les enfants dans les couloirs pleins de fumée. Elle essayait de trouver une sortie car ça devenait de plus en plus étouffant. Tenshi protégeait sa sœur comme il le pouvait mais il savait que s'ils ne sortaient pas vite d'ici, ils allaient mourir asphyxiés. Sa sœur n'arrêtait pas de tousser et ça n'était pas bon signe. Il essayait de couvrir son nez et sa bouche comme il pouvait mais ça n'était pas ça qui allait la sauver.

Miniera accélérait le pas en voyant le bout du couloir. Mais en faisant ça, elle avait lâchée involontairement la main d'Emiko. Les enfants étaient au ralenti. Elle se retournait en se rendant compte de ça mais le plancher au-dessus de leurs têtes s'effondrait. Les enfants se retrouvaient bloqués par du bois en feu et la fumée derrière eux :

\- J'ai peur grand frère !

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis là Emiko !

Miniera essayait de trouver un moyen pour les rejoindre mais les flammes étaient bien trop hautes pour elle. Emiko se mit à pleurer et à tousser, elle se disait qu'ils étaient foutus. Ils allaient mourir ici sans revoir leur mère ou leur clan comme elle l'avait dit. Miniera commençait à paniquer, elle avait faillit à sa mission et si elle s'en sortait vivant et pas eux, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie et ne pourrait jamais regarder sa maitresse en face.

Des bruits de pas de courses se firent entendre. Elle vit une ombre passer en vitesse à côté d'elle avant de sauter par-dessus les flammes très agilement. Tenshi levait le regard avant de voir une ombre noire aux yeux aussi rouges que les leurs. Des sharingans, il faisait partit de leur clan. Madara ne perdit pas de temps pour les prendre dans ses bras et de sauter par-dessus à nouveau le feu. Il courait pour sortir des couloirs pleins de fumée avec Miniera sur ses talons.

Il s'arrêtait dans un endroit plus calme avant d'éteindre une flamme sur son pantalon. Il posait les enfants au sol avant de se retourner vers elle :

\- Toi ! Tu as osé te marier avec ce salaud !

Il voulait la tuer mais Tenshi se mit devant elle pour la protéger :

\- Elle n'a rien fait ! Elle nous a protégés ! Ce n'est pas elle qui est mariée avec le Shogun !

\- S'il vous plait, lui faites pas de mal !

Emiko tirait sur sa manche, il se retournait avant de voir les sharingans dans les yeux de la fillette… c'était impossible qu'elle les ait ! Seul Tenshi devait les posséder et… il fut à nouveau interrompu, des bruits de pas de courses arrivaient vers eux. Il pu voir Hashirama arriver avec des hommes :

\- Tu es saint et sauf ! Le feu commence à s'éteindre ! Et la garde impériale à mit la main sur le Shogun et sa femme ! Ils tentaient de s'enfuir.

\- Sa femme…

Il regardait encore Miniera puis, les enfants ensuite… :

\- Oui, ils vont avoir tous les deux une exécution immédiate dans la grande salle ! On a gagné Madara !

\- Non ! Justement non !

Il avait tout comprit malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas laisser ça se produire ! Il laissait les enfants avec eux avant de courir à nouveau dans le palais à la recherche de cette fameuse salle, il devait arriver avant que tout soit accompli.

Faustine était tirée dans tous les sens, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle tenait encore fermement l'ocarina dans ses mains pendant qu'Akira leur hurlait d'arrêter. Les hommes de la garde n'hésitaient pas à leur faire mal pour les forcer à entrer dans la grande salle. La jeune femme ne pouvait retenir ses larmes de couler encore, même pendant qu'on la mettait à genoux. En face d'elle, on mit Akira, maintenu par deux hommes.

Un homme arrivait près d'eux avant de dérouler un parchemin scellé par l'Empereur lui-même :

\- Ô nom de l'Empereur Go-Sai, nous vous condamnons à mourir par le sabre, la tête tranchée. Aucune audience ne sera prise en compte. Votre exécution sera imminente après cette lecture brève.

Faustine relevait la tête vers Akira pour le regarder même si elle ne voyait plus qu'une ombre. L'homme se débattait encore en voyant un homme s'approcher avec un katana. Les mains de Faustine tremblaient de plus en plus, ça lui rappelait tellement le jour où elle était arrivée au clan. Ce fut rapide, la lame passait nette et la tête d'Akira tomba au sol. Le corps tombait lui aussi juste après et elle se mit à pleurer de peur.

On la fit se redresser correctement avant que l'homme ne vienne avec son sabre. Elle fermait les yeux en priant à voix basse les kamis une dernière fois. Le bourreau levait son sabre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en vitesse. Madara entrait dans la pièce en courant vers Faustine. Le bourreau abattait sa lame avant qu'elle ne soit bloquée à quelques centimètres de la nuque de la jeune femme.

Faustine sentait un bras l'entourer et la serrer contre un corps puissant. Madara posait son menton sur le haut de son crane pendant que son autre main bloquait le katana pourfendeur avec le sien. Elle voyait sa vision s'éteindre complètement, la cécité était enfin là alors qu'elle allait à peine savourer sa liberté.


	41. Chapter 41: Le pardon

\- Tu as faillit mourir à cause de tes décisions, mais je suis heureux, Madara est venu à temps, pour une fois…

\- J'espère que tu me pardonneras encore… même si je ne le mérite pas…

Deux bras affectueux passaient autour de la jeune femme, elle le laissait faire, elle ne regrettait jamais d'être contre lui dans ses bras. C'était sûrement ça qui allait lui manquer dans sa vie terrestre. Mais elle pouvait le voir à travers lui, à travers ses yeux sans vraiment l'avouer à qui que ce soit. Aveugle, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le sentir. Elle restait encore contre lui, elle voulait que ça ne cesse pas, mais les rêves ne duraient jamais assez longtemps bien que celui-ci ait duré plus longtemps :

\- Je dois te laisser, sache que je suis là. Si tu doutes, souviens-toi que tu n'as qu'à t'endormir et je serais là pour toi.

\- Je sais Izuna… je t'aimerais toujours même si tes décisions sont en contradictions avec les miennes ces dernières années.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'aime aussi… aller, réveille-toi et finis de vivre comme il se doit.

Il soulevait le menton de Faustine avant de l'embrasser tendrement, il veillerait toujours sur elle-même si elle finissait avec son frère. Il ne voulait que son bonheur et rien d'autre. Elle répondit à son baiser en le serrant encore contre elle. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, finir sa vie et le rejoindre… Revoir aussi son père et sa mère ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient comptés dans sa vi terrestre… Oui, elle allait profiter de vivre un peu plus librement maintenant avec ses enfants.

Le vide se fit à nouveau autour d'eux et il disparaissait de sa vue pendant qu'elle chutait. C'était la deuxième fois que ça arrivait mais ça lui faisait moins peur car elle savait dans le fond qu'elle était juste entrain de rêver. Elle ne mourrait pas cette fois-ci et Izuna avait été moins pressant sur leur conversation. Un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle se sentait libre à présent en sombrant dans les ténèbres.

Quand elle revenait à elle, elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni si c'était le jour ou la nuit. Elle était complètement aveugle à présent. Son premier réflexe fut de bouger sa main, elle pouvait sentir qu'elle était allongée sur un futon et couverte d'une bonne couverture. Il n'y avait personne à côté d'elle mais elle ne devait plus être au palais, la qualité des choses ici n'étaient pas les mêmes et elle l'avait apprit au fur et à mesure de tous ses touchés.

De plus, il n'y avait pas cette odeur de fumée. Elle ne devait plus être sur Edo mais elle se demandait bien où alors. Elle se redressait difficilement, elle essayait d'écouter chaque bruit du nouveau lieu. Elle pouvait distinguer quelques voix étouffées, sûrement qu'elles provenaient de derrière une cloison proche de là où elle était. Elle se concentrait dessus en évitant de respirer trop vite et trop bruyamment.

Elle pouvait reconnaitre la voix de Madara, c'était la plus reconnaissable de toutes. Il discutait assez calmement mais froidement, elle en déduisait qu'il était dans ses bons jours. Elle entendait une deuxième voix, celle d'une femme qu'elle reconnue comme celle de Miniera. Elle était soulagée qu'elle soit encore en vie mais ses enfants ? Elle ne les entendait pas et ça ne la rassurait aucunement.

Elle se concentrait sur leur conversation :

\- Tu sais que tu mérites que je te tue n'est-ce pas ? Pendant douze ans, je n'ai pas arrêté de remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver mon neveu et de t'en vouloir pour la mort de Mizuki. Maintenant que la pression est retombée et que les enfants sont couchés, tu vas tout me dire.

La pauvre Miniera se retrouvait comme avec un couteau sous la gorge, même si Madara connaissait un peu la vérité, la jeune femme ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour sa vie. Mais si elle disait tout, sûrement qu'elle aurait la vie sauve et puis, elle savait que Faustine ne laisserait personne la toucher :

\- C'était son plan à elle… elle avait tellement peur de vous qu'elle avait décidée de partir. Mais aussi, elle voulait protégée le clan Uchiha alors elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait se rendre pour arrêter cette guerre stupide. Sa chute dans la rivière n'était pas intentionnelle ni ce qui à entrainer sa rumeur de mort. Les hommes du Shogun nous ont retrouvées au bout de plusieurs jours après que je l'ai retrouvée dans la rivière. Elle était dans un sale état, elle avait plusieurs fractures et elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Elle a posé ses conditions avant d'être soignée… la suite vous la connaissez, elle a été mariée et vous avez essayé de la tuer à plusieurs reprises.

\- En même temps, je ne savais pas que c'était elle sa femme ! Je n'aurais jamais attenté à sa vie ainsi ! Et sa cécité ?

\- A cause du thé empoisonné, je l'ai soigné à temps mais ses yeux ont subis des dommages irréversibles… et encore, elle n'avait bu qu'une gorgée, c'est son fils qui a dégagé la tasse.

\- Hm… ce petit m'a l'air vraiment très doué… heureusement qu'il était là.

Miniera ne rajoutait rien de plus là-dessus. Oui, heureusement que Tenshi était ce jour-là, sinon sa mère ne serait même plus sur terre à cause de ce poison. Madara semblait bien épuisé, il attrapait une coupelle de saké avant de la boire doucement. Il n'avait qu'une hâte maintenant, c'était de se reposer. Mais il était tout de même inquiet, Faustine ne s'était pas réveillée depuis leur départ d'Edo et Hashirama lui avait confié que c'était normal, entre les émotions, sa cécité et la fumée, elle n'avait pas tenue le choc.

Faustine écoutait encore mais elle était encore perdue, elle voulait savoir où elle était et ce qu'il s'était passé. Et surtout où étaient ses enfants vu qu'ils semblaient encore en vie. Elle essayait de se redresser mais elle était complètement déboussolée. Elle retombait le cul au sol en gémissant légèrement de douleur. Madara l'entendait de l'autre côté de la cloison. Il posait sa coupelle vide avant de se lever et de marcher vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit doucement avant de poser son regard rouge du sharingan vers le fond de la pièce. Il pouvait voir la jeune femme assise dans son futon, les jambes découvertes à cause de son kimono de nuit. Voilà douze ans qu'il avait attendu ça, douze années à pleurer en silence sa pseudo-mort alors qu'elle avait passée toutes ses années sous la coupe d'un homme pour protéger le clan. Il savait que ça n'était pas pour lui spécialement qu'elle l'avait fait mais surtout pour ses enfants.

Il était tellement heureux qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et puis, à l'époque il était jeune et impulsif. Il espérait se faire pardonner. Il entrait dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Miniera se levait de sa place avant de partir auprès des enfants pour dormir un peu aussi. Madara ne lâchait pas la cendrée du regard, elle était toujours aussi belle que quand elle l'avait quitté. Elle avait juste prit un peu plus de forme et franchement pas dégueulasses.

Sa poitrine qui était tellement ridicule à l'époque avait bien grossie avec ses deux grossesses et l'âge. Elle avait bien plus de hanches et de tellement d'autres choses. Mais ce qui lui plaisait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à un sac d'os. Il la voyait chercher sûrement sa canne mais elle n'en n'avait pas ici, il prendrait soin de lui en donner une. Elle devait aussi être paniquée à l'idée d'être complètement aveugle :

\- Mizuki, calme-toi…

\- Madara… où sont mes enfants ? Où sommes-nous…

Il arrivait près d'elle avant de se mettre à genoux près du futon de la jeune femme. Il lui prit doucement la main avant de la baiser :

\- Tes enfants dorment dans une pièce à côté, ils sont épuisés. Nous sommes à quelques kilomètres d'Edo, loin de l'incendie. L'Empereur nous loge généreusement ici car il voudrait me voir avec Hashirama. Tu as dormi très longtemps. Plus de douze heures.

\- Plus de douze heures…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est normal après tout… nous parlerons un peu plus dans quelques heures, j'ai besoin de dormir également… est-ce que tu me permets de dormir ici ?

Ce fut le silence total. Elle réfléchissait, elle se souvenait parfaitement ce qu'il lui avait fait des années plus tôt. Mais elle se souvenait encore de ce qu'Izuna lui avait dit et puis, de l'eau avait coulée sous les ponts depuis. Sûrement qu'il avait changé aussi et qu'il ne tenterait de rien faire pour le moment. Elle acquiesçait silencieusement sous le sourire béat de Madara, c'était vraiment inespéré pour lui.

Le jeune homme lui baisait encore la main avant de se lever pour faire le tour du futon. Faustine se recouchait dessus en entendant Madara retirer ses vêtements qui puaient encore la fumée. Elle frissonnait légèrement en pensant qu'il allait dormir nu à ses côtés bien que ça n'était pas la première fois qu'un homme nu se couche près d'elle. Elle sentait les draps bouger légèrement sur elle.

Elle se tournait sur le côté pour tourner le dos à Madara qui entrait dans les draps. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus de place ailleurs dans la petite maison. Il hésitait un long moment en la regardant avant de passer doucement son bras autour de sa taille pour la coller à lui. Elle sentait son torse puissant se coller à son dos, la tenant aussi au chaud. Elle ne sentait aucun geste d'agressivité ou autre pouvant lui nuire dans la durée.

Il gardait simplement sa main collée au ventre de Faustine, les jambes emmêlées dans les siennes et le nez dans ses cheveux. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il avait gardé son sous-vêtement, c'était correct. Il ne faisait rien d'autre. Elle savait qu'il allait essayer de se racheter mais il lui faudra du temps avant tout pour qu'elle se remette de tout ça. Elle finissait par fermer les yeux en se collant plus à lui pour se sentir en sécurité avant de s'endormir rapidement au gré de la respiration de Madara.

Le lendemain matin, Emiko se réveillait dans les bras de son frère. Le jeune garçon avait dormi d'une oreille jusqu'aux aurores avant de s'endormir complètement. Elle relevait la tête avant de voir Miniera dormir un peu plus loin. Les draps étaient noircis à cause de leurs vêtements qu'ils n'avaient pas changés et du noir sur leur peau. Elle quittait doucement les bras de son frère pour se lever sans bruit.

La jeune fille avait faim, soif, envie de pipi et surtout, elle voulait voir sa mère. Elle traversait lentement la chambre avant de faire glisser légèrement la porte et en sortir. Elle la refermait derrière elle, c'était très calme, signe que tout le monde dormait encore. Elle avait gardé sa petite pochette de tissu toute la nuit contre elle. Ça l'avait gêné mais elle s'en fichait maintenant. Elle arrivait vers l'autre chambre avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte.

Elle posait son regard sur le futon. Elle pouvait voir sa mère dormir profondément et Madara dormait aussi, collé à elle. Ils n'avaient pas changés de position de la nuit. Elle approchait doucement du côté de Faustine avant de lui toucher l'épaule et de murmurer :

\- Mère, j'ai faim…

Faustine bougeait un peu en gémissant, elle ouvrit les yeux mais elle ne voyait toujours plus mais Emiko n'était pas encore au courant :

\- J'arrive mon ange… laisse juste le temps à maman de se lever…

Elle sentait encore le bras de Madara la serrer contre lui. Mais l'homme était déjà réveillé depuis que la petite était arrivée devant la porte de la chambre. Il n'avait juste pas ouvert les yeux. Faustine se redressait légèrement en soupirant, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire sans sa canne. Madara ouvrit les yeux et regardait Emiko, la fillette reculait légèrement :

\- Laisse Mizuki, je vais y aller…

\- Il faut quand même que je me lève Madara… j'ai mal partout…

Il se redressait, demandant à la petite de se retourner le temps qu'il mette un pantalon. Elle le fit aussitôt. Il se levait et attrapait son pantalon puant de fumée avant de le remettre. Il l'attachait avant d'aider Faustine à se lever. La pauvre n'avait même pas un kimono convenable sur le dos pour se couvrir entièrement. Il attrapait un drap assez long avant de le lui attacher pour faire en sorte que ça couvre ses jambes.

Il la portait ensuite jusqu'en dehors de la chambre pour la déposer dans le petit salon sur un zabuton. Emiko cherchait en vitesse une pièce avant d'y aller pour faire ses besoins. La pauvre s'était retenue toute une nuit comme ça. Madara allait dans une minuscule cuisine pour commencer à faire un repas avec ce qu'il y avait sur place. Ça n'était pas le grand luxe mais c'était toujours mieux que rien pour le moment.

Tenshi finissait par se lever aussi avant de voir que sa sœur n'était plus là. Il sortit de la chambre avant d'aller vers sa mère. Il se mit près d'elle avant de la serrer. Elle le serrait aussi contre elle en caressant ses cheveux :

\- Mère…

\- Je suis là mon bébé… c'est fini maintenant…

Il ne la lâchait pas et elle non plus. Emiko revenait dans la pièce avant d'aller aussi contre sa mère. Elle les serrait tous les deux contre elle avant que Madara ne revienne de la cuisine avec le déjeuner. Il les regardait tous les trois de loin avec un léger sourire triste, c'était ça qu'il voulait mais il ne l'avait pas. Il allait avoir des enfants, mais ils ne seront jamais les siens malheureusement… il posait les plats sur la table :

\- Tenshi, Emiko, venez manger… je vais aider votre mère.

\- Notre mère se débrouille très bien toute seule pour manger…

\- Emiko, va manger mon ange, je vous dirais tout après, d'accord ?

\- Oui mère…

\- Et ne m'appelez plus comme ça, j'ai horreur de ça.

La jeune fille sourit légèrement avant de rejoindre sa place avec son frère. Madara vint vers Faustine avant de l'aider à manger sans aucun geste déplacé. Il s'était vraiment calmé pensait-elle. Il restait près d'elle tout le long de la matinée, il l'avait même emmené se laver avec lui car ils n'étaient vraiment pas beau à voir. Miniera avait prit les enfants avec elle après qu'ils aient été se laver. On leur avait aussi emmené des vêtements propres.

Faustine était bien habillée cette fois-ci et elle avait à nouveau une canne pour se déplacer. Comme ça elle sera moins prise au dépourvue. Madara l'emmenait s'asseoir à l'extérieur pour qu'elle prenne un peu le soleil sur le couloir. Les enfants la rejoignaient pendant que Miniera s'occupait d'elle-même pour être présentable à son tour. Hashirama arrivait peu de temps après. Il pu voir la jeune femme avec ses enfants, il s'approchait doucement :

\- Bonjour, Mizuki.

Elle sursautait légèrement et tournant la tête vers la voix qu'elle venait d'entendre. Les enfants observaient en silence l'homme qui venait d'arriver :

\- Hashirama ?

\- Ah, tu te souviens de moi, c'est bien…

\- J'essaie… comment va Mito ? Et ton fils ?

\- Mito va très bien, je lui ai envoyé une lettre en disant que tu étais vivante, elle sera heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle… et j'ai maintenant trois fils et une fille.

\- Félicitations, je suis heureuse pour vous deux…

Il sourit avant de s'approcher d'eux. Il pouvait voir de près les deux enfants d'Izuna, ils les trouvaient magnifiques. Tenshi avait bien grandi et Emiko avait des yeux magnifiques, aussi beaux que ceux de sa mère pensait-il. Il vint prendre doucement la main de Faustine avant de la baiser :

\- Je ne saurais comment te remercier…

\- Pourquoi, Hashirama ?

\- Pour avoir protégé les deux clans de leur fin… qu'importe ce que penseront les autres, tu es une femme forte et admirable. Je suis sûr qu'Izuna serait fière de toi.

\- J'en suis moins sûre mais merci… ça sera le service pour Tenshi… il faudrait que je pense à lui dire un jour.

\- Sûrement… je dois aller voir Madara.

\- Très bien, à plus tard alors.

Il sourit encore avant d'entrer dans la maison en enlevant ses zoris. Madara apparut du salon et le regardait :

\- Alors ?

\- On va bientôt partir, il vaut mieux laisser Mizuki ici avec sa domestique…

\- Non Hashirama, elle vient avec moi. J'ai peur qu'il arrive quoique ce soit le temps de mon absence. Et je ne compte pas repasser par ici pour retourner à mon clan après le rendez-vous de l'Empereur.

\- Hm… bien, alors dis leur de se préparer, on part dans moins d'une heure.

Il acquiesçait, il ne voulait vraiment pas laisser la jeune femme ici, il suffisait que des insurgés passent par là et décident de la tuer ou autre. Il ne voulait plus prendre le risque de la perdre. Hashirama le regardait encore, il savait à quel point son « ami » était encore prit dans les filets de l'amour qu'il n'osait pas avouer :

\- J'espère vraiment qu'elle te dise oui… tu le mérites à force… ne perds pas espoir Madara.

\- Hm…

Il sourit encore avant de remettre ses zoris et de sortir de la maison. Madara le regardait s'éloigner en restant pensif sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il pensait qu'il méritait d'avoir une femme… peut-être… mais il fallait que la femme en question accepte cette demande. Si elle le refusait encore, il serait sûrement malheureux. Il chassait cette pensée de son esprit avant d'appeler Miniera pour qu'elle fasse à manger, ils allaient bientôt partir.

Puis, il sortit sur le couloir extérieur pour aller voir Faustine et les enfants. Emiko parlait avec elle en souriant pendant que Tenshi avait sa tête sur les cuisses de sa mère. Elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux et ça, il ne s'en passerait jamais. Il avait beau avoir été entrainé comme samouraï, il ne voulait pas passer au-dessus de l'amour qu'on lui donnait, comme son père avant lui. Izuna était aussi doux que son fils.

Madara pouvait voir son frère à travers lui mais il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs, il ne reverrait jamais son petit frère. Sa nièce était mignonne aussi, comme quoi faire des enfants métissés n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Il les approchait un peu plus, Emiko le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus et Tenshi le surveillait aussi, même couché sur sa mère :

\- Mizuki, nous partons dans moins d'une heure… pour le chemin nous avons une charrette, tu pourras monter dedans avec les enfants…

\- D'accord…

\- Je peux encore marcher disait Tenshi.

\- Si tu veux mais si tu fatigue de trop, tu iras avec ta mère… le chemin va être très long et on s'arrêtera très peu. Pour le moment, il vaut mieux aller manger.

Les enfants se relevaient avant d'aller à l'intérieur. Faustine se redressait comme elle le pu. Madara l'aidait en tendant son bras à la jeune femme. Elle sourit légèrement en le serrant. Madara la regardait en souriant un peu, il aimait cette femme depuis plus de douze ans… il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il voulait son accord ou du moins son pardon, c'était tellement important pour lui. Il lui serrait la main en la regardant :

\- Mizuki… je sais que tu me détestes, j'en suis sûr… mais je t'en pris… j'ai besoin que tu me parles…

\- Madara… j'ai besoin de temps et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je sors à peine d'Edo et il y a eu tellement de choses…

\- Je t'en supplie Mizuki, pardonne-moi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai souffert ! J'ai énormément souffert de ma bêtise ! Je n'étais qu'un gosse à peine adulte ! Je pensais qu'à mon clan…

Il se mit à genoux devant elle en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il collait sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle était complètement figée, surprise par son geste et ses paroles de regret. Ça se sentait que c'était sincère maintenant… mais pour le moment elle ne pouvait pas en donner plus. Elle posait doucement ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme avant de les remonter sur son visage. Il le relevait la tête vers elle pour la regarder :

\- Je ne peux que te pardonner pour le moment… le reste, plus tard…

Il se mit à sourire… ce pardon c'était déjà bien assez pour lui.


	42. Chapter 42: Je ne t'en veux pas

Comme prévue, Faustine fut installée après manger dans la charrette avec sa fille et Miniera. Tenshi marchait à côté du cheval. Madara était assit dessus, le guidant dans les chemins pendant que ses hommes suivaient. Ils n'avaient pas peur de la marche, ça n'était rien comparé à ce que certains avaient vécus. Tenshi gardait encore son masque mais il portait fièrement à sa ceinture ses armes d'apprenti samouraï.

Il avait déjà subi un entrainement intensif pour son âge et marcher aux côtés de la charrette pour protéger sa mère et sa sœur était tout à fait naturel pour lui. Hashirama fermait la marche, à cheval lui aussi. Ses hommes marchaient près des Uchiha mais sans se mêler pour autant avec eux. Comme l'avait dit Madara, le chemin était très long, Faustine s'en rendait compte, être assit dans une charrette n'était pas des plus confortables à force.

Ils ne s'arrêtaient que pour aller manger, même la nuit, ils continuaient de marcher en se relayant. Tenshi dormait près de sa mère avec Madara pendant qu'un autre était sur le cheval pour le faire avancer. Au bout de trois jours non-stop, ils arrivaient enfin à Kyoto. Madara avait reprit le relais sur le cheval et Tenshi marchait à côté de lui. Les deux jeunes femmes dans la charrette regardaient avec émerveillement la fameuse ville de l'Empereur. Faustine ne voyait rien malheureusement.

Ils furent tous accueillis dans l'immense cour intérieure du palais. Madara et Hashirama allèrent se présenter à un intendant pendant que Faustine posait son pied au sol avec l'aide de Miniera et de Tenshi. Emiko lui donnait sa canne et restait près de sa mère, se cachant derrière elle à cause des regards des gens de la cour. Miniera souriait un peu en passant sa main dans ses cheveux :

\- N'ayez pas peur Emiko-hime, ils ne vont pas vous manger.

\- Si…

Elle sourit un peu avant de voir Madara revenir près d'eux. L'intendant avait ordonné à des hommes de conduire les Uchiha et les Senju dans un coin pour qu'ils se reposent et mangent. Miniera devait rester avec eux et les enfants. Madara voulait emmener Faustine avec lui mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Il lui prit doucement la main avant d'entrer dans le palais, accompagné par Hashirama. Il essayait de ne pas être anxieux.

Ils arrivaient tous les trois devant les portes de la grande salle, des gardes leurs ouvraient. Ils entraient dans l'immense salle où les attendaient l'Empereur en personne et un autre de ses intendants. Hashirama s'inclinait devant eux pendant que Madara lâchait la main de Faustine pour en faire de même. La jeune femme, même aveugle, se courbait en avant pour le saluer bien que ce fusse difficile pour son équilibre.

L'Empereur les regardait, curieux de savoir pourquoi une jeune femme et de plus occidentale était parmi eux. Il en apprendrait plus quand ils discuteront :

\- Redressez-vous et installez-vous.

Les trois se redressaient, Madara aidait la jeune femme à se mettre à genoux bien qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aide. Il s'assit à son tour en restant près d'elle sans lâcher l'Empereur du regard. L'homme fit signe à son intendant qu'on leur serve du saké et de quoi manger en sa compagnie le temps de la discussion. L'homme s'inclinait devant son maitre avant d'aller chercher ce qu'il fallait. Ils le valaient bien après tout même si c'était sa garde qui avait tué le Shogun :

\- Uchiha-san, puis-je savoir qui est cette jeune femme à vos côtés ?

\- Il s'agit de Mizuki Uchiha mon seigneur… enfin, elle a été mariée avec le Shogun avant l'exécution de ce dernier.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas laissé se faire exécuter alors ?

\- Non mon seigneur… cette femme est la veuve de mon frère mais aussi une personne qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. Grâce à elle, le clan Uchiha et le clan Senju ont été sauvegardés du massacre pendant plus de douze années… elle s'est sacrifiée corps et âme pour ça…

Le ténébreux prit la main de la jeune femme pour la serrer :

\- Cette femme est bien courageuse… on m'avait raconté que les occidentaux étaient tous des peureux mais je me suis trompé. Néanmoins, elle sera une des seules acceptées ici pour ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Je crois en effet que ce jugement est bon mon seigneur… je voudrais prendre cette femme pour épouse. Je voudrais mieux la protéger, mieux subvenir à ses besoins ainsi que de ceux de mes neveux et nièces… et en promesse faite à mon défunt frère.

\- Je trouve cette décision louable Uchiha-san. Je ne peux que vous souhaiter du bonheur et prier les kamis d'être bons avec vous.

Le ténébreux sourit légèrement avant de s'incliner à nouveau en signe de respect sans lâcher une seule fois la main de Faustine. La jeune femme savait qu'il voulait un mariage avec elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas d'amour mais elle essaierait avec le temps. L'Empereur avait été bon avec eux mais une chose allait à nouveau déchirer l'alliance entre Madara et Hashirama. C'était malheureux d'en arriver là.

L'Empereur avait proposé aux deux hommes de prendre la place de Shogun mais un seul serait élu par le peuple.

Les deux clans avaient fini par retourner chez eux après ça. Madara espérait avoir cette place, il pensait que le sacrifice de Faustine en tant qu'Uchiha de premier mariage l'aiderait dans cette phase. Mais il se trompait longuement. Les gens étaient encore très conservateurs, une occidentale, mariée ou non à un des leurs ne suffirait pas à les faire voter pour lui. Alors, Hashirama fut nommé à implacablement à cette place de haut rang.

Madara fut furieux de cette décision mais se reprenait assez vite, il ne voulait pas être en guerre avec lui sachant qu'ils avaient été à nouveau alliés. Hashirama lui avait même proposé de le secondé quand il serait prêt. Madara avait dit qu'il y réfléchirait et qu'ils en reparleraient quand ça sera le bon moment d'après lui. Pour le moment, il avait d'autres choses à préparer, notamment le déplacement du clan dans la capitale.

Le clan complet y avait été, gardant leurs terres en les louant en quelque sorte à d'autres clans mais ils y gagnaient beaucoup en faisant ça. Hashirama avait offert une des plus belles demeure à Madara. Il avait pu s'y installer avec Faustine, les enfants et Miniera. Pour le moment, le bonheur du chef de clan était presqu'au complet. L'homme voulait maintenant se marier au plus vite avec Faustine, la jeune femme avait été d'accord sur sa demande.

Faustine continuait de voir Izuna dans ses rêves, ils se parlaient longuement chaque nuit et ça faisait son bonheur à elle. C'était son petit jardin secret bien qu'elle allait épouser Madara. Ses enfants étaient heureux de sa décision même après ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Ils se doutaient bien qu'au bout de douze ans, les choses pouvaient être plus facilement pardonnées. Faustine avait pardonnée à Madara et même bien plus avec l'âge.

Et pour se faire encore plus pardonner, Madara avait emmené la jeune femme chez un médecin du clan pour lui offrir une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais espérer. Madara lui avait offert des yeux, la pupille si particulière du clan. Une pupille qui se greffait facilement comparé à un œil normal. La jeune avait pu revoir la lumière du jour et surtout à quel point l'homme tenait à elle, elle était bien trop jeune pour ne plus voir la vie en couleur.

Ils se mariaient comme prévu quelques mois après leur installation à Edo. Leur mariage était sûrement un des plus beaux qu'ait connus la capitale shogunal après celui du Shogun lui-même évidemment. Hashirama y avait été aussi avec sa femme et ses enfants. Mito était tellement heureuse d'assister au mariage de son amie, elle lui avait souhaité tous ses vœux de bonheur pour l'avenir.

Le jeune couple avait passé toute leur nuit à fêter ça, surtout Madara. Il était devenu le plus heureux des hommes sur cette terre. Faustine s'était amusée cette nuit-là à observer une situation un peu particulière. Elle avait invitée Miniera à son mariage comme une vraie invitée, pas juste en temps que nourrice. La jeune Isoru avait été heureuse de ça et n'avait pas perdue de temps pour parler avec un homme un peu plus vieux qu'elle.

Il était Uchiha, sûrement l'homme le plus adorable niveau gentillesse. Mais il ne valait pas Izuna, faut pas rêver non plus. Mais cet homme plaisait bien à Miniera et l'homme avait aimé lui faire la conversation durant le mariage de son chef de clan. Les deux n'avaient cessé de se regarder et de se parler. Il lui avait même frôlé la main et elle en avait rougit légèrement. Dans l'esprit de Faustine, tout avait été clair.

Ensuite, Madara avait murmuré à l'oreille de sa nouvelle compagne qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Faustine n'était pas bête, elle savait bien pourquoi il était aussi impatient. Ça faisait des années qu'il attendait et cette nuit-là, ça allait enfin se concrétiser. La jeune femme sourit légèrement avant de se lever de table. Les enfants dormaient déjà mais eux, ils en auraient sûrement pour un bon moment. De toute façon, vu le monde et l'euphorie général, personne ne fit attention à leur départ instantané de la fête.

Ils avaient passé une nuit et un début de journée assez mouvementé et chaud. Madara n'avait même pas attendu de rentrer dans la maison pour commencer à déshabiller sa femme en l'embrassant sans s'arrêter. La moitié de l'habit de mariage trainait sur les marches du couloir extérieur. On pouvait facilement suivre le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour aller dans la chambre, un vêtement était encore bloqué entre les deux portes coulissantes de l'extérieur.

Miniera était revenue le matin après avoir dormi à peine quelques heures pour être en forme. Elle avait passée la nuit à dormir chez l'homme avec qui elle avait fait connaissance. Il ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois bien au contraire. Il lui avait même fait un petit déjeuner de princesse, elle était tombée sous son charme et lui bien plus. Ensuite, elle était repartie pour aller s'occuper de la demeure de ses maîtres.

Elle ramassait leurs vêtements dehors avec un sourire non dissimulé. Elle se disait qu'ils avaient été vraiment pressés pour se déshabiller dehors. Elle ramassait les vêtements au fur et à mesure avant d'arriver devant les deux portes. Elle pouvait voir par l'entrebâillement une ombre couchée dans le lit. Enfin, les deux corps formaient une seule ombre tant ils étaient collés ensemble. Elle souriait en voyant le visage détendu de sa maitresse, elle était heureuse pour elle.

Elle filait ensuite préparer le déjeuner pour les enfants qui étaient déjà levé avant de faire les tâches ménagères. Le couple finissait par montrer le bout de son nez au bout de quelques heures. Après avoir fait l'amour, ils avaient parlé longuement de la jeune femme. Faustine, après manger, avait prit à part la jeune femme pour lui parler :

\- Miniera… ça fait tellement longtemps que tu es là, à t'être occupée des enfants et de moi.

\- Je l'ai promit à Izuna-sama… je ferais tout pour vous et vous le savez.

\- Je le sais très bien mais on a discuté avec Madara. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu voles de tes propres ailes toi aussi. Miniera, je veux qu'on devienne amies et que tu fasses ta vie à ton tour.

\- Mais Mizuki-hime… ma place est près de vous pour les enfants…

\- Je serais une maitresse bien cruelle si je ne te laissais pas partir. J'ai été trop aveugle pendant tant d'années, maintenant, je vois assez clair pour te dire de faire ta vie. Tu seras une épouse formidable et une mère merveilleuse. Et je crois qu'un homme t'attend, fais moi confiance.

Miniera se mit à sourire, oui, sa maitresse avait sûrement raison. Et puis, d'autres femmes se bousculeront pour la remplacer mais elle, elle restera une amie chère aux yeux de Faustine et c'était bien le plus important. Les deux femmes se seraient dans les bras de chacune avant de se lâcher. Miniera lui sourit en la remerciant sincèrement une dernière fois avant de quitter la demeure pour rejoindre l'homme qui allait être son mari quelques mois après ça.

Madara embaucha par la suite deux jeunes filles pour s'occuper de la maison, les mois passaient encore et Faustine accouchait enfin de son héritier, celui qu'il avait attendu durant des années. Ils l'avaient nommé Masaru. C'était un beau garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus turquoise, comme sa demi-sœur. Madara n'avait pas pu mieux espérer, il voulait vraiment que son fils soit exceptionnel.

Il avait des espoirs pour lui, il voulait l'entrainer comme son père l'avait fait pour lui. Tenshi était un enfant exceptionnel, son fils le sera bien plus, mais il gardait ça pour lui. Il aimait toujours autant sa femme, il était sûr que maintenant, rien ni personne ne les séparerait. Il avait même reparlé à Hashirama de son offre, qu'il était toujours d'accord pour le seconder. Mais Tobirama avait tout entendu et l'avait fait savoir à son frère : personne ne veut de Madara au pouvoir, pas même les autres Uchiha.

Et avec les rumeurs qui allaient de bon train, Madara fut très vite mit au courant de la situation et trouvait que ça commençait à puer. Si même son clan ne voulait pas de lui à la tête du pouvoir, qui voudrait encore de lui ? Tobirama fut nommé pour seconder son frère, le pays avait depuis retrouvé toute sa splendeur d'avant. La paix régnait de partout et les gens étaient vraiment heureux de leur choix du nouveau Shogun.

Faustine n'y était pour rien dans le fond, elle laissait les affaires politiques aux hommes. Elle se préoccupait juste de s'occuper de ses enfants et de visiter ses amies quand elle le pouvait. Même Madara ne lui parlait pas de ça dans la maison, elle ne voulait rien entendre de ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait déjà trop subit à cause d'Akira et elle n'aurait sûrement pas aimée d'être à nouveau une femme de Shogun. Elle avait peur qu'on essaie encore de la nuire.

Mais Madara essayait encore de parler avec son seul ami de sa décision. Il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, il voulait vraiment avoir un grade pour service rendu. Mais Hashirama ne pouvait que lui proposer d'attendre que ça se calme parmi les gens. Mais pour Madara, le temps était bien trop long alors que ça faisait plus d'un an qu'il était Shogun. Il se sentait trahit dans le fond par celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

Pour se calmer, il décidait de partir ce soir-la dans les bois pour se défouler loin de la population.

Il avait prit le temps de prévenir sa femme, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, il n'était pas cruel au point de la rendre malade d'inquiétude et c'était bien la seule. Faustine l'avait embrassé longuement avant de le voir partir sous le coucher du soleil en tenant Masaru qui regardait son père partir aussi. Elle ne sera pas seule dans la soirée, Miniera venait avec son futur époux pour diner avec elle histoire qu'elle ne soit pas seule avec les enfants.

La soirée se passait bien malgré la situation tendue de ces derniers jours. Les deux femmes se serraient dans les bras avant de se quitter. Emiko était partie dormir dans sa chambre pendant que Faustine allait coucher Masaru dans le berceau qui était dans leur chambre à eux. Puis, elle sort sur le couloir extérieur côté jardin. Elle pouvait voir Tenshi assit près du bassin de carpes entrain d'essayer de jouer à l'ocarina.

Il avait voulu apprendre comme sa mère avant lui. Et c'était un joli cadeau car le jeune garçon apprenait assez vite au grand plaisir de sa mère. Mais il se faisait tard et il fallait qu'ils se lèvent demain :

\- Tenshi, il faudrait que tu penses à dormir mon ange.

\- Oui maman, encore dix minutes et j'y vais. S'il te plait maman, j'y suis presque.

Elle se mit à sourire, ça lui rappelait de lointains souvenirs avec sa mère. Elle disait la même chose :

\- D'accord mais pas longtemps sinon tu vas être fatigué demain.

\- Merci maman… je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi mon amour.

Elle se penchait sur lui pour lui baiser le front. Il sourit avant de lui baiser la joue, il était si heureux dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle sourit tendrement avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Tenshi continuait de jouer un peu avant d'être surprit par un bruit. Il sursautait maladroitement avant de faire tomber l'ocarina dans le bassin. Il regardait autour de lui pour voir juste un chat noir partir des buissons en courant. Il se traitait intérieurement d'idiot avant de se mettre à plat ventre et chercher l'ocarina dans l'eau.

Faustine s'était déshabillée comme chaque soir avant de ranger son kimono et de mettre celui de nuit. Il était assez tard et la jeune femme était épuisée de sa journée. Elle s'attendait surtout à ce que Masaru la réveille encore cette nuit pour boire de son lait. Elle avait perdue l'habitude à force mais elle ne laisserait pas son bébé pleurer de faim ou d'un autre mal. Elle aimait ses enfants de tout son cœur.

Elle se couchait dans le lit conjugal qu'elle trouvait trop vide ce soir-là. Elle aurait voulu que Madara la serre contre lui comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Elle éteignit la lumière avant de se couvrir. Elle pouvait encore entendre le son de l'ocarina qui la berçait. Elle finissait par s'endormir avec, elle aimerait toujours le doux son de cet instrument. Elle espérait maintenant pouvoir encore parler avec Izuna. Mais, ce soir-là, c'était le noir complet, il avait loupé leur rendez-vous.

Elle se réveillait un peu plus tard, pas longtemps après. Il faisait totalement nuit et c'était très calme dans la maison. Son fils avait dû enfin rentrer pour aller se coucher, elle n'entendait plus l'instrument de musique. Elle était à moitié endormie, elle n'avait pas entendu la porte coulisser légèrement ni les pas venir vers le lit. Elle sentait juste les draps du futon bouger. Elle se doutait bien que ça devait être lui mais il ne voudrait sûrement pas parler :

\- Bonne nuit Madara… je t'aime.

Il bougeait légèrement à côté d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son bras autour de sa taille. Elle se sentait rassurée contre lui. Elle finissait par se rendormir sans sentir les larmes de l'homme couler dans ses cheveux cendrés.

Le lendemain matin, elle était dans le coin de sa chambre, elle regardait Madara s'habiller sans le lâcher du regard. L'homme ne la regardait pas, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ne lui parlait pas non plus, elle savait qu'il ne lui parlerait plus au moment même où elle s'était réveillée. Ses gestes étaient lents et mesurés, il laissait son armure dans le coin de la pièce avant de sortir de la chambre. Faustine prit Masaru dans ses bras avant de le suivre.

Le ténébreux marchait lentement jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison, regardant les pièces de la demeure comme s'il n'allait jamais revenir. Il lâchait un soupir avant de mettre ses zoris doucement. Il se redressait en prenant un sac d'affaire qu'il avait sûrement fait dans la nuit avec des souvenirs dedans dont l'ocarina de la jeune femme. Dans ce sac, il ne lui restait que les choses les plus importantes et Faustine le regardait encore avec Emiko et Tenshi qui l'avaient rejointe.

Madara accrochait ses armes avant de se retourner dans le couloir, dans leur direction. Il y eut un long silence et de longs regards avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte et ne sorte. Faustine marchait jusqu'au seuil avec les enfants en le regardant s'éloigner comme la veille au soir. Mais cette fois-ci le soleil se levait. Il se levait sur un nouveau jour de larmes et de douleurs ainsi que de désespoir et de haine. Tout un mélange de sentiments qui avait prit l'Uchiha quand il avait passé le seuil de la maison dans la nuit et pire le matin du départ.

Faustine ne lui en voulait pas, non, pas cette fois-ci, Madara partait pour une bonne raison elle le savait. Il partait pour se venger, du moins s'il y arrivait. Mais c'était bien parti pour… Faustine marchait ensuite dans la maison en silence, ses enfants la suivant. Elle regardait elle aussi toutes les pièces en versant quelques larmes. Elle se sentait maintenant perdue sans la présence d'un homme à ses côtés.

Elle regardait le lit de sa fille dans la chambre, Emiko ne disait rien et détournait le regard. Faustine allait ensuite dans sa chambre avant de poser une main sur le berceau du jeune Masaru et de regarder ensuite son lit défait. Elle soupirait avant de marcher jusqu'au couloir extérieur et de regarder vers le bassin de carpes. Oui, cette maison allait lui manquer et la présence de Madara ou d'une autre personne allait beaucoup lui manquer.

Le bois du couloir derrière eux se mit à grincer. Elle se retournait avant de voir un homme lui sourire. Il n'était pas heureux de la situation actuelle mais heureux de les revoir à nouveau et réunis :

\- Bonjour mon amour…

\- Izuna… tu es venu…

\- Oui, j'ai vu que tu t'étais perdue en chemin, je le comprends très bien mon amour.

Tenshi et Emiko couraient vers lui, il les serrait dans ses bras avant de serrer Faustine contre lui avec Masaru. Maintenant, elle savait qu'ils ne seraient plus seuls. Elle regardait à nouveau le corps de son fils giser au sol près du bassin. Un trou béant était dans son dos, le sang avait maculé le bois et l'eau. Elle regardait à nouveau Izuna :

\- C'est arrivé si vite… je n'ai rien sentie…

\- C'est mieux ainsi… je plains mon frère, il va être malheureux toute sa vie.

\- Je croyais encore être en vie quand il est venu… j'y croyais fermement.

\- Il t'a serrée presque toute la nuit en pleurant… il a préféré partir en vous laissant comme ça. Qu'importe la vérité, les gens s'en moquent… maintenant, partons vers un monde meilleur.

Elle sourit doucement en serrant ses enfants, elle reverrait bien Madara un jour, elle le savait. Elle priait juste intérieurement qu'il puisse se venger de leur assassin. Elle regardait une dernière fois le soleil se lever avant qu'ils ne disparaissent doucement avec les rayons du jour qui les touchaient.

Amaterasu leur avait ouvert la voie.

Fin


End file.
